The Key of the Titans
by True Darkness 157
Summary: After nearly losing his heart to Xehanort, Sora goes off on his own to get his powers back, only to find himself becoming a member of a group of young superheroes known as the Teen Titans. What adventures will take place when the great keyblade wielder joins a group of teenage metas? Takes place after Dream Drop Distance and leads into 3.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Hello everyone welcome to my new story! I always wanted to make a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Teen Titans since I haven't seen any complete or good ones for a while. So, with that said, let's get on with the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Out in the middle of space, an alien cruiser was transporting a prisoner to the Citadel in order for the prisoner to be their slave. The aliens were big blue colored lizard like creatures with yellow wings, red eyes, and were armed with long yellow spears which shoot energy blasts from the tips. On the inside of the ship, the aliens guarding the prisoner's cell hear a bunch of screaming and banging from the inside of the cell and back away slowly from the door. Two more guards emerge from the hall to see what is causing all the ruckus.

"Will the doors hold?" One of the guards asked.

"They must! She cannot be allowed to escape," The second guard said.

"By Lord Trogaar's orders, we must keep this door sealed," another guard said.

"And if the door does not hold?" The fourth guard asked in fear.

"Then may Zorg help us all," The previous guard said. Suddenly the glass on the door cracked and a pair of green glowing eyes peered out from the cell. The guards backed away in fear until with one final scream, the door was finally busted down revealing a teenaged girl with red hair, orange skin, was wearing full body armor, a grey crown on her head and had huge restraints on her hands. The girl yelled something in an alien language in anger before punching a guard away. She then knocked the two other guards into the wall before blocking a strike from the last guard. Using her super strength, the girl managed to brake the spear the guard had before kicking him into the wall, accidently activating the alarm system. Seeing this, the girl made a hole in the ship before flying down to the nearest planet, Earth.

( _Meanwhile, in a small city_ )

Out on the edge of Southern California, a small city known as Jump City with a population in the millions. The city was similar to Gotham City with its number of people, its size, and the number of crimes that take place within them. The only difference is that Jump City wasn't as corrupted as Gotham.

Near the center of the city, a thief was running away from the police down the street before hiding in an alleyway. He waited until the police sirens passed before leaving. As the thief walked, he saw a dark shape move over the rooftops above him. Pulling out his crowbar in response, he looked up at the rooftops but saw nothing that caused the shadow. Suddenly, a gray colored projectile in the shape of a bird came flying out from the night sky and knocked the crowbar out from his hands. The thief backed away from the direction from where the projectile came from trying to escape his pursuer.

"I don't want any trouble," The thief said out loud to whomever was following him. However, he failed to see a shape fall to the ground behind him. Suddenly, a swarm of bats came flying at him but he was able to avoid being bitten by them.

"You should of thought about it before you committed the crime," a voice said. The thief looked up to see a boy in his teenage years with black spiky hair, had an athletic build, was wearing a black and white domino mask, a red, green and yellow costume, a black cape with yellow interior, black steel toed boots, and a yellow "R" on his chest. The boy quickly jumped into the air and kicked the thief in the chest, knocking him back. The thief went to punch him but the boy was able to block and dodge the punches before countering with a knee to the chest. The boy then grabbed the thief by the shoulders before throwing him into the wall two times.

"Hey, this ain't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with-" The thief said finally recognizing the boy as Robin, the boy wonder and Batman's sidekick but Robin interrupted him.

"Just moved here and from now on I work alone," Robin said but stopped when he saw a green streak fly though the sky before crashing into the city in a green explosion. Robin went to investigate after stringing the thief upside down in rope for the police to catch.

( _City Center_ )

Near the city's Pizzeria, people were crowding around the crater trying to figure out what it was, when the girl from space emerged from the smoke. She slid down from the crater and started yelling in her language in anger. Terrified, one of the citizens took a picture of her with his camera, the flash irritating her. Angered, the girl started to thrash around and smash everything that came in her path, scaring all the citizens away. After awhile, the girl tried to remove the restraints with her own strength but they were designed to specifically so that she could not break them on her own. She looked around for something else to break the restraints with and saw the pole that was holding the second floor of the Pizzeria up and started to bash her restraints against them. However, some people were still on the second floor and the more she bashed at the pole, the closer the second floor came to collapsing. Just as she was about to go for another bash, a grey birdarang came flying through the air and hit her directly in the face. Doing nothing more than anger her more, she turned to see Robin standing atop a nearby car.

"Who are you?" Robin asked before getting into a battle stance. In response, the girl leapt into the air before falling down and attempted to crush Robin but he was able to dodge out of the way. He continued to dodge and weave out of the way from her attacks until with one final dodge he threw an explosive disc at the girl. What neither of them knew, a girl wearing a blue cloak was watching from a nearby alleyway. When the smoked cleared, Robin saw that the girl was unharmed from the explosion. Shock came over him when he saw the girl easily lift a nearby car into the air with just her foot before kicking it at him, luckily Robin was able to move out of the way. Eventually, the car crashed into a building.

"Hm, stronger than she looks," Robin said to himself. He has had many experiences with superhuman beings in his adventures with Batman but he's never seen a girl in her teenaged years with this kind of strength.

While in his thoughts, he failed to see the girl move in close and hit him with her restraints, knocking him to the ground. The girl tried to strike him again but Robin moved out of the way, brought out his bo-staff and whacked her into a nearby car. Robin was about to use it again when his staff suddenly crumbled into pieces. The girl got out of the car and simply cracked her neck in response. She said something in her language before jumping at Robin again but she was suddenly knocked away by a green goat before the goat suddenly turned into a boy with green skin wearing a black and purple suit and was wearing a grey mask. The boy went into a proper salute stance in front of Robin.

"Ex-Doom Patrol Member Beast Boy sir. How can I- Wow, your Robin aren't you sir?" The boy now known as Beast Boy said while looking at Robin with wide eyes. Robin has heard of the Doom Patrol but has never met them before. He wondered what caused this 'Beast Boy' to leave. But he'll have to worry about that later.

"Well, you can start by not calling me sir," Robin said in a confused expression. Beast Boy on the other hand, looked like he was about to fanboy at any minute. Like Robin, he has heard of the Dynamic Duo from his leader but never had the opportunity to meet them. He was amazed how two normal men could do what they have done when they were other heroes like Superman and of course the Doom Patrol. He wished one day that he would meet one of them and see how they were able to fight superhuman beings so easily.

"Well, let me just say that it is a true-" Beast Boy was saying but was interrupted by Robin.

"Beast Boy was it?" Robin asked.

"Yes, sir," Beast Boy asked. Robin simply pointed to his side to see the girl lifting and throwing a bus at Robin and Beast Boy. They both moved out of the way when suddenly a big man moved in front of the bus and managed to stop it with his own strength. The man put it down before moving it to the side. The man was wearing black pants, a dark grey hoodie, black gloves and one of his eyes was red.

"Yo, who's out here wrecking up my neighborhood!" The man asked.

"She started it!" Beast Boy said. The girl decided enough was enough and smashed her restraints against the ground, creating a small tremor. The cover of her restraints fell to the ground, revealing her hands, though she was still hand cuffed. Her hands suddenly lit up with green energy before firing a barrage of green bolts at the boys. However, before they hit them, a boy wielding a key shaped weapon landed in front of them and created a dome white shield around them protecting them from the barrage. When the girl let up, the boy dropped the shield and rested his weapon on his shoulders. The boy had brown spiky hair, blue eyes, was wearing a black colored hoodie with the hood up and sliver pauldrons on his shoulders, a navy-blue undershirt, black shorts that went down to his ankles, black fingerless gloves, black-yellow shoes, and a crown necklace.

"Ma'am, I don't know who you are or what your problem is but going around smashing and shooting things is not the answer," The boy said with a smile on his face. The girl started shooting again, causing the boys to dodge and take cover behind the bus. The girl kept firing all the buildings and nearby shops until she finally let up and fell to the ground, smoke billowing from her hands. Meanwhile, the boys were catching their breath behind the now totaled bus, thinking of a way to stop her rampage.

"Girl's going to wreck the whole city," The man said.

"I won't let her. I won't lose this fight," Robin said.

"Well, if you have a plan, I'd love to hear it," The hooded boy said. After coming up with an idea, they all ran out from the bus to attack when a giant black raven appeared before them, blocking their path. Suddenly, the cloaked girl appeared behind them.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer," The girl said before diverting her attention away from the shield, making it dissipate. They saw that the girl was exhausted from the fighting and understood what the cloaked girl was talking about.

"Stand down," Robin said.

"What you think you're the boss or something?" The big man asked.

"Just give me a chance," Robin said, about to walk up to her when the hooded boy grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Actually, let me help her," The hooded boy said. Robin narrowed his eyes in question.

"Why you?" he asked.

"Just trust me, okay?" The hooded boy said before walking up to the girl. Seeing the boy approach, the girl stood back up with her hands lighting up again with green energy.

"Woah easy," the boy said while holding his hands up in a peaceful notion. The girl started speaking again in her language in an angered tone.

"It's okay, my name is Sora and I'm guessing that your trying to free yourself from those cuffs. Well I can help," Sora said. Sora held up his weapon to her but she saw it as a threat and yelled again in anger.

"It's alright, trust me," Sora said. After a while, the girl calmed down, allowing Sora to shoot a beam from his weapon, which unlocked the handcuffs and they fell to the ground with a big thud. The girl rubbed her arms happy to be free.

"There we go. Now your-" but Sora was interrupted when the girl grabbed the back of his head and brought him into a kiss. After a few seconds, the girl stopped and pushed Sora to the ground, knocking his hood down, revealing his hair and face.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" The girl said in English, surprising everyone. The girl suddenly flew up into the air with a smile on her face. Everyone watched in shock over what just happened but Beast Boy was the first to break the ice.

"So, I'm Beast Boy who are you?" He asked everyone. Sora got up from the ground, put his hood back on and made his weapon disappear in a flash of light. Robin walked up to him.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, a little confused but alright. Your Robin right? The Robin?" Sora asked with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

"Yes," Robin said.

"Oh, wow this is awesome! To meet the actual partner of Batman! I can't wait to tell my friends about this!" Sora said with a huge smile on his face. Robin was a little overwhelmed by this guy but it was a little better than Mr. Sir back there.

"Anyway, your weapon. Mind if I have a look at it?" Robin asked. Sora suddenly got a serious look on his face.

"Why?" Sora asked getting defensive.

"Because I've heard legends about it but never actually seen one before," Robin asked. Sora hesitantly summoned his weapon back. It was a skeleton key with a golden guard and black handle, the blade and teeth were sliver, the teeth were in the shape of a crown, and a sliver keychain and crown were hanging from the end.

"This is a keyblade isn't it? Robin asked. Robin and Batman learned about keyblades around the time meta-humans started to appear. From what they learned, only a select few wielded these mystical weapons and those wielders were really hard to track down. And since these weapons were of some magical origins, they couldn't find any other information on them. The others heard what Robin said and ran over to it to see.

"No way dude, you have a keyblade?!" Beast Boy asked, about to fanboy again.

"I've read that only those with strong hearts can wield a keyblade," Raven asked. She knows that the keyblade is linked with the powers of light and darkness but never learned how they utilized the powers.

"Well, he obviously has one," The big man said.

"Yeah, it came to me a couple of years ago. My home came under attack and it looked like we were done for but then it suddenly appeared in my hand and I was able to fight back against the attackers. Ever since then, I've been through a lot of crazy adventures, which lead me here to this city" Sora explained. Robin knew that Sora was only telling a small part of the story but decided not to intrude for now was not the time. Sora decided to shift the attention away from him and back to the space girl.

"Anyways, what are going to do about the girl?" Sora asked while dismissing his keyblade.

"Well, whoever she is, she sure knows how to make an impression," The man said.

"I think we made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girl is gone, the city is saved, mission accomplished, right sir?" Beast Boy said.

"Seriously, stop calling me that," Robin said annoyed. Beast Boy simply saluted in response.

"I appreciate the help. Sora, your coming with me," Robin said while walking away. Sora looked at Robin in shock.

"Why me?!" Sora asked.

"I still have questions for you about the keyblade and how it works. And besides, you're the only one she might trust the most out of all of us," Robin said. Sora simply groaned in response but decided to follow Robin.

"You're going to track down the girl?" The cloaked girl asked.

"I have to find out if she's a threat," Robin said.

"More like find out if she'll give you a kiss," The big man said to himself before walking away.

"But sir- I mean Robin if-" Beast Boy said while running up to Robin.

"Sorry, just went solo, I'm not looking to join a team now," Robin said, walking away.

"Right and me going with you still counts as going solo? Got it," Sora said in a sarcastic tone while walking behind Robin.

"Need a sidekick?" Beast Boy asked weakly. He turned to see the others leaving and tried to hang out with them.

"You guys wanna get pizza?" Beast Boy asked. The cloaked girl looked away.

"I shouldn't," She said before walking away. Beast Boy saw the big man walking away and ran up to him.

"Well, guess it's just us. That's cool, I haven't had anyone to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is going to be fun, you wanna play video ga-" but stopped when he ran into the man who stopped in front of him. The man pulled down his hood revealing his face. Half of his face was normal but the other half had blue cybernetics with a red eye.

"There! Take a good long look! I had an accident and now I'm a monster alright? A Cyborg!" The man said. But Beast Boy was not scared at all. In fact he was actually interested and excited. Besides, it wasn't the first time he met a half robot man before.

"Cyborg? Cool. Your like Robotman 2.0!" Beast Boy said while checking out Cyborg's parts.

"You're a weird little dude ya know that?" Cyborg said. Beast Boy chuckled at the response.

"You called me dude," Beast Boy said. Cyborg simply shook his head before putting his hood back on and walked away from Beast Boy.

"So, I'll see you around right dude? Dude?" He asked trying to get Cyborg to respond. But then he looked up to see the shock of his life.

"Dudeeee!" He yelled out. Everyone looked up to see a giant orange colored spaceship with a giant cannon in the front of it flying over their heads. The ship flew until it hovered over a small island off in the coast of Jump City. The ship released a cylinder shaped pod that landed onto the island.

"Looks like space girls got friends," Cyborg said.

"Or enemies," Robin said walking back to the group with Sora. The pod released a beam of light into the sky before it projected a hologram of one of the aliens that was so huge that it overlooked the city.

"People of Earth. We have to come to your city in search of an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. We ask that you do not interfere and we shall leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her in anyway, your destruction will be absolute!" the alien said before the projection cut out and the pod opened up, revealing an army of aliens inside.

"That's a big ship," Cyborg said. The aliens started flying out of the pod and started searching through the city, destroying cars and shops looking for the space girl.

"And those are some scary looking aliens," Beast Boy added.

"They told us not to interfere," Raven said.

"But they also said that they'll leave the city with minimal damage and any damage at all is not okay with me," Sora said. He and the others turned to Robin to see a determined look on his face.

"Your still going after her, aren't you?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded in confirmation.

"Can we come to?!" Beast Boy asked.

"I suppose I could team up just this once," Robin said accepting the help. They started to walk away but Raven stayed behind in doubt.

"You coming?" Robin asked her. She looked up to see the others waiting for her.

"I not really the hero type. Trust me, if you knew what I am, you wouldn't want me around," she said turning away. Sora walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We know enough to trust you and besides there's nothing wrong with giving the hero thing a try," Sora said, bringing a smile to Raven's face.

( _Later_ )

The aliens were flying over the city the entire city, searching everywhere for the space girl. The five heroes were watching the aliens destroy shops and cars from an alleyway.

"Okay we need some way to track-"

"She's near," Raven said interrupting Robin. The others looked at Raven with a look of confusion.

"I can sense things," Raven said with a nervous expression.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent," Beast Boy said before turning into a bloodhound dog and started to sniff around.

"There's a sonic analyzer in my arm," Cyborg said, pulling up his sleeve to reveal his cybernetic arm with a screen on it. "If she's close by, I'll hear it," he said before activating it.

"That's cool. What else can it do?" Sora asked.

"Don't know but I'll learn more about it when I have time," Cyborg said.

"I've got her trail," Beast Boy said before turning back into a dog. Cyborg looked down at his arm to see a red pulse on his screen.

"And I can hear her heartbeat," Cyborg said. The group started heading to the direction where the heartbeat was coming from.

( _Jump City Video Store_ )

After burning a hole into the building she entered, the girl walked around for a little bit before coming upon a bunch of food. She grabbed a bag of popcorn and started to eat it and everything else she could eat in a crazed fit of hunger.

The group walked into the store to see the girl eating everything the store had that was edible, food was flying everywhere and she was even eating the candy with the wrapper still on.

"Heh, you know those things would taste better without the wrapper," Beast Boy said trying to make a joke. After hearing the joke, the girl wiped her mouth clean and turned to face the group, her hands lighting up with her green bolts. They held their hands up in a sign of peace.

"Its alright, we're friends remember?" Robin said.

"Friends? Why? Why did you release me?" the girl asked while angrily walking closer to the group.

"Just trying to be nice. You look like you needed help with them anyway," Sora replied.

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet. The closest is _Rutha_. Weak," The girl said narrowing her eyes at them. Sora was confused by how she saw things. 'What does she come from a planet that is always at war or something?' he thought.

"Well around here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice to you, you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner," Cyborg said. The girl stayed as she was for a few seconds before the energy in her eyes and hands disappeared, revealing her emerald colored eyes and finally relaxing.

"Not prisoner, I am prize. The Gordanians were to deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant," The girl explained.

"And the Citadel are?" Raven asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not nice," The girl answered.

"Well your not going, not if I have anything to say about it," Robin said with a confident smile on his face.

"Uh, don't you mean we?" Sora asked. Suddenly, the wall next to them exploded, revealing the aliens, the Gordanians, standing their with their spears at the ready.

"Seize her!" One of them yelled. The group smiled at each other before charging at the aliens. Cyborg smashed one of them into the ground, Beast Boy turned into a rhino and knocked a group of them away, The space girl charged through most of them using her strength, Sora blasted a few of them away with a Blizzaga spell, Robin bashed some aliens with his staff, and Raven was able to send multiple aliens flying with her powers.

Eventually, the girl was sent flying through a building by three of the aliens. She activated her bolts and sent them at the aliens. One bolt hit an alien but the other two were able to reach her; she punched one away but the other knocked her into the ground in front of the video store, creating a crater. The alien landed above her and ready his spear to shoot her. Seeing this, Robin broke the duel he was having with another alien and threw it at the alien that was about to shoot the girl. The girl gave a silent thank you with a smile before flying up and engaging another group of aliens with Robin. Meanwhile, Sora was engaged with a couple of aliens his keyblade clashing with their spears. He was able to slice the spears apart before blasting the aliens away with a fire spell. He was suddenly bombarded from above but he was able to dodge out of the way. He then raised his keyblade into the air and multiple bolts of lightning came down from the sky, knocking the aliens out of the air. Cyborg was in the middle of a struggle with an alien when the alien used it's tail to knock him over. It then raised its spear to fire at him but he was able to move out of the way. Eventually, Cyborg was rained down upon by the aliens fire. When the smoke cleared, Cyborg's suit was destroyed revealing his entire cybernetic body. Angered, Cyborg leapt into the air and destroyed an alien's spear with just a punch before picking it up and throwing it into another group. He was once again bombarded by the alien's fire but Beast Boy flew in as a Pterodactyl and rescued him. Raven then used her powers to control a nearby streetlamp and knocked away the rest of the aliens like a baseball bat. Seeing that they were being defeated, the aliens flew away back to the pod on the island in retreat.

"I believe your expression is thanks," The girl said.

"Oh man, my suit," Cyborg said looking at the remains of his suit he was wearing.

"So? You look way cooler without it," Beast Boy, trying to lift his spirits.

"Yeah, as if I'm taking fashion advice from the guy with goofy mask," Cyborg retorted.

"Goofy but my mask is cool. Isn't it? Raven?" He asked looking for support but she and Cyborg both shook their heads no.

"But what about my secret identity?" He asked.

"What secret identity? Your skin is green. That's good enough," Sora said entering the conversation. Beast Boy tried to come up with something to say but eventually succumbed and remove his mask, revealing his short green hair.

"By the way, Cyborg, were you wearing any clothes before you turned into a cyborg?" Sora asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, an undershirt and short shorts, why?" Cyborg asked.

"Just wanted to be sure we weren't staring at anything," Sora said. Raven understood what Sora was implying and lightly chuckled to herself.

"This isn't over, now that we interfered-"

"Trogaar will strike harder," The girl said along with Robin.

"Who's Trogaar?" Sora asked. However, he was interrupted by another projection by the pod revealing the Gordanian from before. He was the same as the others, except he was bigger and had a crown like feature on his head.

"Fools! The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed," Trogaar said before cutting the transmission.

"That was Trogaar," The girl said.

"Oh," Sora said. The ship from before flew over the city, with its main frontal cannon lighting up and aiming at the center of the city.

"Great," Raven said looking up at the ship.

"So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a huge gecko like creature mad enough to blow up an entire city?!" Beast Boy yelled in disbelief.

"Go team," Cyborg said sarcastically.

"All the fault is yours. I demanded that you leave me alone but you insisted upon the 'being nice'!" The girl yelled at Robin, directing her anger at him.

"My fault?! You blast me! You threaten us! But you never stopped to mention that they have a massive particle weapon?!" Robin yelled back, their faces so close that you could see the tension in the form of red lightning between them.

"We are doomed! I can't believe you talked me into this!" Beast Boy decided to scream as well but directed it at Cyborg.

"Say what?! I was ready to walk before you went 'Your Robotman 2.0' on me!" Cyborg yelled back. Sora and Raven were left on the sidelines watching the four of them argue.

"Uh, guys? Guys?!" Sora said, trying to break them up.

"QUIET!" Raven finally yelled, breaking up the arguing. The four looked at Sora and Raven in confusion.

"Hi," they both said nervously.

"Look it doesn't matter how we got into this mess; we're in it and we will get out of it, together," Robin said. The other nodded in agreement, knowing that no argument would fix this. "Come on, we got a city to save," Robin said.

( _The Gordanian ship_ )

Inside the ship, many Gordanians were heading to the main control room. Soon, a black dome shape appeared in the hallway leading to the main room. The dome soon dissipated, revealing the group. When it disappeared, Beast Boy shivered.

"Uhh, that dark energy stuff sure gives me the-" but stopped when he saw Raven glaring at him. " I mean its cool, heh,heh," Beast Boy said with a smile and two thumbs up. They peaked out from the hallway and saw that the coast was clear.

"We have to get to the firing controls, there isn't much time," Robin said before walking away with the others following him but once again, Raven stayed behind in doubt.

"Hey, why are you hanging back again?" Sora said walking up to her.

"You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in," Raven said. Sora smiled in response.

"He's green, Half of him is metal, she's from space, and I'm swinging a giant key around. I think you fit in pretty well," Sora said before holding his hand out as a gesture for her to go ahead of him. Raven smiled and walked with him. The grouped walked until they came upon another hallway. Robin peered down the hall to make sure it was clear.

"I bring you apology," The girl said behind her. Robin turned to face her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled too," Robin said returning the apology.

"And again you are nice. On my planet, only my knorfka has shown such kindness," The girl said.

"Well things work differently here," Robin said. He didn't notice but the girl blushed a little upon hearing it.

"Uh, guys, I think they know we're here," Beast Boy said, breaking the moment before pointing down the hall, revealing multiple aliens facing them.

Meanwhile, inside the main control room, the Gordanians were readying the weapon, while Trogaar sat upon his thrown. One of the Gordanians who was sitting at the controls turned to face Trogaar.

"Lord Trogaar, the weapon has reached full power," it announced. Trogaar turned his throne to face the window that showed the city.

"Then begin the firing sequence," He ordered. The aliens did as he commanded and a countdown appeared on one of the screens.

"The Earth scum shall learn, it takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty, Lord Trogaar," Trogaar said as he stood from his throne. The weapon was about to be fired, when suddenly the door to the room exploded. When the smoke cleared, the group was standing there at the ready.

"We're not six heroes, we're one team," Robin said. Trogaar released a roar, which ordered his forces to attack the group. The group charged and attacked the forces. Beast Boy was able to knock a few away as a kangaroo when Troggar snuck up behind him and smashed the ground, sending Beast Boy flying before hitting the wall. Trogaar was about to attack Beast Boy again when Raven teleported in front of him and blocked his attacks with her powers. Robin suddenly jumped on top of Trogaar and pulled him away from Raven. Trogaar was able to reach behind him, grabbed Robin, and threw him off. Robin was able to safely land and Sora landed next to him. The two nodded to each other before tag teaming Trogaar together alternating between punching him and striking him with Sora's keyblade. Sora then crouched down as a launching pad and Robin jumps from Sora's keyblade and backflip kicked Trogaar in the face, knocking him back. However, before they could attack again, Trogaar grabbed them both and threw them into the wall.

"Robin!" The girl asked before raining down energy bolts onto Trogaar but he shrugged it off and tackled the girl into the ground, before picking her up again and smashing her into the ground but she was able to free herself by punching Trogaar in the face, stunning him for a bit. Cyborg then charged in and attacked Trogaar along with the girl, punching him in the face multiple times. However, Trogaar recovered and dealt his own blows to Cyborg and the girl, sending them flying to where Sora and Robin were. But when Cyborg landed, Sora and Robin saw his arm slightly change a little before changing back.

"Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" Robin asked.

"I could try," Cyborg said.

"Well, you better try a little faster," Sora said readying his keyblade. The four of them saw that they were surrounded by Trogaar and his forces.

"Get away from my friends!" Raven yelled supporting Beast Boy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled causing her powers to activate in a small explosion, destroying the control room and causing the entire ship to fall into the sea. The group stood up to see all the aliens were defeated. Suddenly Trogaar stood up, angered to see his army defeated. He turned to see Raven and Beast Boy behind and sharpened his claws. He was about to strike them when he was suddenly blasted in the back by Cyborg's new arm cannon and Sora's keyblade, finally bringing him down. Sora ran up to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked, helping her with Beast Boy.

"Yeah thanks," Raven said. Sora nodded in reply.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once. Booyah!" Cyborg said.

( _Later, on the small island_ )

The group of heroes had Trogaar and his forces detained in a maximum security prison and salvaged whatever technology they could from the ship before it sank into the ocean. They then explained everything to the city's mayor of what happened but left the space girl out so no one would come after her. After that the heroes helped clean everything up that the Gordanians trashed and everything was put back to normal. When morning came, the heroes were standing on the island the Gordanians launched their pod into watching the sun rise and the light illuminating the city.

"That's quite a view," Raven said. She had her hood down, revealing her purple hair, amethyst eyes, and pale skin.

"Someone should build a house out here," Cyborg added.

"I would live in it," Sora said. His hood was down as well.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine and hanging at the beach," Beast Boy said nudging Raven with his elbow.

"Heh, heh. You know, your kinda funny," Raven said with a smile on her face.

"You think I'm funny?!" Beast Boy asked with stars in his eyes. "Oh, dude. I know some jokes," he added. But Raven had a look on her face that said 'Why did I say anything'. Meanwhile, Sora was looking down at the ocean when he saw something gleaming on the shore.

"Uh?" he said to himself. He ran down to the shore and grabbed what he saw. Raven saw Sora go down to the shore and followed him. Sora looked down at his hand and saw what it was.

"Oh sweet!" Sora exclaimed to himself.

"What? What is it?" Raven asked. Sora turned to face her and showed her.

"It's a Thalassa Seashell! I thought they were only found back at my home but it looks like they are around here as well. Oh I can't wait to collect more," Sora said while showing Raven the seashell. She saw that it was in a shape of a raindrop but the small end had two pointy ends on the sides. She also saw that the small end was dark colored while the bigger end was light blue.

"It looks beautiful," Raven said, entranced by the shell.

"Here, why don't you keep it?" Sora said offering it to her.

"R-really?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm sure I'll find more," Sora said holding the shell out to her. Raven took it and held it in her hand.

"Thank you, um what was your name again?" She asked.

"Sora and what was yours?" Sora said.

"Raven," she answered.

"Nice to meet you, Raven. Oh, and before I forget, hold the shell up to your ear ad you'll be able to hear the ocean waves," Sora said. Raven held it up to her ear and indeed heard the oceans waves crashing on the shore.

"Wow," Raven said.

"I know, a friend of mine told me about it and every time I find a new one I add them to my collection. The sounds of the waves really calms me down whenever I'm stressed or something," Sora said.

"Then I'll be sure to do that if I get angry," Raven said with a smile. Sora smiled in response.

"Please, I look nice?" They heard. They along with the others turned to see the space girl, only now she was dressed in a purple top and skirt, grey gloves that went to her elbows and had green rubies on them and purple knee high boots. She no longer had the armor on revealing her stomach.

The others looked in approval when Robin walked up to her.

"I still don't know your name," he said.

"In your language, it would be Starfire," Starfire said.

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire," Robin said.

"I thank you all for you bravery and help. And I wish to ask permission to stay here, where the people are most strange but also kind?" She asked, causing a blush to appear on both Starfire and Robin's face.

"You don't need our permission," Raven stated.

"But if you want our friendship, you got it," Sora said.

"Guess we could all use some friends," Cyborg said.

"Besides we made a really good team together," Beast Boy said.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these," Robin said holding out four round yellow-colored communicators. Sora, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy each took one. "Built them out of my own circuits," Cyborg added.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call," Robin said.

And on that day, a superhero team that will go down in history, was born.

 _And that is the end of the first chapter of my new story, "The Key to the Titans". I hope you guys enjoyed it and along with this I'll be creating a couple more stories that I've been thinking of. So, what I'll be doing is follow the episodes while also creating new ones centered around Sora. I'll also create a separate season for him so his story we'll be revealed more. But I'm mostly following the TV show with some add-ons._

 _With that said, I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far, please favor, please review and I will see you guys in the next chapter or story. Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2: Divide and Conquer

_Hello everyone. I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying this story so far. I wanna thank you guys for the reviews and with that said, let's get on with the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Kingdom Hearts_

It's been a few months since the Gordanian's invasion and Starfire's arrival and since then a lot of things have changed for the six heroes. After announcing themselves to the Mayor of the city as the Teen Titans and that Starfire was under their protection, the group started construction on their new base and home along with some help from the cities construction. The base was built on the island where the aliens launched their pods and was built with some of Cyborg's technology and the technology salvaged from the Gordanian's ship, making it one of the most advanced bases besides the Bat computer. The base was built in the shape of a T and had all the necessary things for a home: it had a living room and kitchen, two bathrooms, a laundry room, training room, a infirmary, a garage and a room for each hero.

Sora was relaxing on his bed while he was throwing a ball into the air while admiring how his room turned out. The walls were painted light blue while the floor had a dark blue carpet over it. He had a blue drawer which held his clothes and his seashell collection in separate compartments. There was a closet that held his jackets and shoes. He also had a desk which had his laptop and a picture of the team standing in front of the tower on it. Sora had also strung up a bunch of toy ships that he had as a kid to the ceiling so it would look they were floating through the sky. His bed was king sized and his sheets and pillowcases were white while his blanket was blue. After catching the ball again, Sora grew bored before setting the ball on his bed and made his way to the living room where the others were. He made his way to the door which slid open automatically before walking out.

Walking through the hallways of the tower, Sora looked out the windows to view the open sea that spanned outward into the open world. He remembered all the times he and his friends back home talking about building a boat and sailing the world. They scrounged around their island looking for supplies and food needed for their trip and kept it as a secret from their parents so they wouldn't worry. Sadly, it was also at this time that their home was attacked and that Sora gained the keyblade, putting their adventure on hold and sending Sora off on his own. He always wondered how his home was doing and what his friends were up too. He was surprised to find himself standing outside the door to the living room and hearing a lot of competitive yelling inside.

'Must've zoned out for a bit,' he thought to himself before entering the room. The living room also acted as the kitchen and main ops room where they are informed of crimes that are happening in the city. One of the walls was glass which led to a perfect view of the Jump City while the other walls were a mix of white, red, black, and had orange circuitry over them. The center of the room had couches and a round yellow table in front of the main computer display, which acted as their TV, communications and computer. Right now, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were neck deep in an intense racing game: Robin was controlling a red car, Cyborg was controlling a blue car, and Beast Boy was controlling a green car and right now Robin was in the lead and they were on their second lap with one more to go. Meanwhile, Raven was sitting at one of the yellow tables reading one of her many books and Starfire was in the kitchen section, making some food from her home planet.

"Good noon of after, friend Sora!" Starfire said. Starfire would usually say words backwards or switching words up.

"It's uh actually just good afternoon, Star," Sora corrected.

"Oh, my apologies. I am still learning of how Earth people properly speak," Starfire said.

"Don't worry about it, Star. You'll get the hang of it. By the way, what did you make?" Sora asked, pointing at the purple jar on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, these are Zorkaberries. They are equivalent to your blueberries. Would you like to try one?" Starfire offered.

"Sure," Sora said before grabbing one of the berries and eating it. His face contorted in a silly way for a second before turning back to normal.

"Mmmhh. Bitter but also sweet. I like it," Sora said.

"Oh, Joyful news!" Starfire said with a big smile on her face before to her room to get more alien ingredients, leaving the berries behind. As soon as she was gone, Sora grabbed a cup and filled it with water before drinking it in one gulp. Raven walked into the kitchen in order to make herbal tea.

"That bad huh?" Raven asked, not even looking in Sora's direction.

"No, it was good, it's just the bitterness stays with you. Had to wash it out," Sora said before looking at the boys and seeing Cyborg emerge as the winner with Robin in second and Beast Boy in third.

"Oh, dude you cheated!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I did not, I just used my turbo boost at the right time," Cyborg said with a smug look on his face. Robin set his controller on the table before jumping over the couch.

"Robin, you don't wanna go again?" Cyborg asked.

"Nah, I'm going to go train for a little bit," Robin said before exiting the room. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders before turning to Sora.

"Oh well, hey Sora, you wanna play?" Beast Boy said offering Robin's controller. Sora smiled in response before jumping over the couch and taking a seat.

"You're on," Sora said before taking the controller from Beast Boy.

( _a few hours later_ )

Sora was walking back to his room after a long race against Beast Boy and Cyborg. However, there was just one problem.

Actually, there was two.

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg were glued to both of his feet begging for his teachings, slowing him down to the speed of a snail.

"C'mon guys. Let go!" Sora begged, trying to shake them off but Cyborg and Beast Boy were persistent.

"Please Master Sora, you much teach us your gaming ways!" Beast Boy begged.

"No one has ever beaten us so easily before until you," Cyborg added. Suddenly the Tower's alarms went off, indicating a situation happening in the city.

"Will you let go now?" Sora asked. Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately let go and ran to the living room with Sora. When they got there, Robin, Raven, and Starfire were already there.

"What's the problem?" Sora asked.

"Cinderblock just broke into the city's prison," Robin said, typing away on the computer, bringing up a picture of the prison on the screen.

"Wait?! Did I hear that right? Cinderblock broke INTO prison?" Sora asked confused.

"Why would Cinderblock break into prison?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're about to find out. Titans Go!" Robin yelled, shouting his catchphrase. He and the others ran out of the living room and made their way to the prison.

( _Later, in Jump City's Prison)_

Sora slammed into a wall before falling to the ground with the keyblade landing next to him. He looked up to see the others not faring so well against Cinderblock. Said villain was a giant man-shaped piece of concrete. What he lacked in intelligence, he made up with great physical force, strength, stamina, and endurance. He saw Robin jump onto Cinderblock's back but the criminal was able to grab him and throw him to the ground before running further into the prison. Cyborg helps him up and the two come up with an idea. Sora then sees the two of them running after Cinderblock.

"Yo rockhead!" Cyborg yells. Sora saw Robin and Cyborg running at him then suddenly ran to the opposite sides and up the walls. Sora recognized the actions as one of the many tag team moves that they came up with. This move was called the Sonic Boom, where Robin throws one of his explosive disks while Cyborg blasts it with his sonic cannon, creating a massive explosion. They were about to unleash it when their feet suddenly got entangled with each other and both spun out of control before falling to the ground, with Cyborg accidently firing his sonic cannon at Beast Boy and Starfire and Robin dropping his disc which landed next to Sora. Sora saw it was about to go off when Raven suddenly appeared next to him and covered him in her cloak protecting him from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Raven unfurled her cloak to reveal Sora safe.

"Thanks Raven," Sora said. Raven nodded in acknowledgment. Sora looked around and saw Cinderblock punching his way through the prison, destroying the walls and releasing the other prisoners.

"He's getting away!" Sora said before turning to Raven. "Raven, get the others and stop the prisoners from escaping. I'll go after Cinderblock," Sora said.

"Right," Raven said before disappearing. Sora then grabbed his keyblade and sprinted after Cinderblock, stopping criminals along the way. He eventually caught up with the concrete villain and froze his feet with a blizzard spell.

"You're not going any further big guy," Sora said. Cinderblock roared at him and broke free of the ice. Sora was about to attack when a sliver ball rolled in front of him. Confused, he was about to touch it when it suddenly exploded, releasing smoke everywhere around him.

"*cough**cough* smoke," Sora said before he was suddenly kicked in the chest and sent flying to the ground. He looked up to see a girl in her teen years wearing an orange and black mask which showed only one of her eyes, and orange and black suit with a utility belt and armor and was wielding two swords. The girl nodded to Cinderblock and he started smashing through the walls. The girl turned back to face Sora.

"You're new. So, what's your name?" Sora asked standing back up. The girl didn't say anything and instead charged at Sora, striking at him with her swords. Sora was able to defend himself from the girl's vicious but fluid attacks. Eventually the two found themselves in a blade lock.

"Strong silent type. Got it," Sora said. The girl gritted her teeth in anger before attacking again but Sora put up a reflect shield to defend himself, before having it explode, pushing her back. Sora shot a fire spell at her but she was able to dodge. Sora was expecting this and waited for her to land before charging at her and striking her across the chest, knocking her to the ground and breaking one of her swords. Sora dismissed his keyblade and walked up to her, noticing that she was trying to get back up.

"This fight is over. Please stay down so I can go after Cinderblock," Sora said, holding his hands up in a peaceful stance. The girl didn't reply, instead knocking Sora's feet out from under him and getting back on her feet in one fluid motion. Sora looked up to see the girl pull out another smoke bomb and threw it at the ground. Sora quickly got up and ran into the smoke but the girl was gone. Sora simply let out a sigh and hung his head down.

"Great, can't believe I let Cinderblock get away. I wonder who that girl was as well. Whoever she was, she was very well trained. Oh well, we'll figure it out later, I better go check on the others," Sora said to himself before running back to the main room where the guards were escorting all of the prisoners back to their cells. Sora saw his friends standing off to the side while also hearing a bunch of yelling.

"Friend Sora! Are you alright?" Starfire said flying up to him.

"Yeah I'm fine Star. Are all the prisoners rounded up?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. We were able to get them before they escaped," Beast Boy said.

"And Cinderblock?" Raven asked. Sora shook his head in response.

"He got away. A girl wearing an orange and black mask stopped me," Sora said.

"Did you get her name?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, she didn't say anything. I think she was just meant to stall me while Cinderblock got away," Sora said. He then the source of the yelling: Robin and Cyborg. The two were yelling and bickering in each other's faces.

"What the heck are they arguing about?" Sora asked pointing at the arguing teens.

"They're angry at each other for messing up their attack. We tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to us," Raven said.

"I QUIT!" The suddenly heard. They all turned to see Cyborg stomp away in anger while Robin looked down in sadness.

"Cyborg wait!" Sora yelled chasing after him. After making it outside, Cyborg finally stopped with Sora right behind him.

"Look, Robin didn't mean any of that stuff, he was just angry. You know how he gets whenever a criminal gets away," Sora said. Cyborg only shook his head in frustration.

"We made one little mistake and he blames me for screwing it up. It was an accident, that's it. No one did anything wrong," Cyborg said, turning to face Sora.

"Then why don't you head back in and apologize?" Sora said. Cyborg gave a surprised look at him.

"What do I have to apologize for?!" Cyborg yelled.

"For yelling and blaming him when you and even him knew that it was an accident," Sora exclaimed. Cyborg was about to argue again but stopped, agreeing with Sora. The two walked back in to the prison to see the others still standing there. Cyborg walked up to Robin until they were a few feet away from each other.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It was an accident, nothing more," Robin said.

"I'm sorry too," Cyborg said.

"Let's head back to the tower and talk things out," Sora suggested.

"We could practice the Sonic Boom more so we can get it right next time," Robin said. Cyborg nodded his head in agreement before making his way back to the tower with the others.

( _Meanwhile_ )

"I told you to only observe not interfere. You disobeyed my orders," Slade said. He was obscured in shadow but his figure showed a middle-aged man in perfect condition wearing armor and showing only one piercing eye. He was sitting in a chair set up as a throne in the main computer room, which he used to spy on the Titans. Standing before him, with her arms crossed with an annoyed look on her face was the girl Sora fought earlier.

"The kid would have stopped Cinderblock if I didn't step in," The girl said defending herself. Slade got up from his chair and walked up to her with his hands behind his back.

"You underestimate Cinderblock, Ravager. He was able to hold off the Titans on his own and he would have done the same with the boy, Sora," Slade said walking up to the computer and bringing up a close-up picture of Sora in action. "You mustn't reveal yourself so soon to the Titans, especially since you have more training to do," Slade said walking back to her. Ravager looked up to him in shock.

"More training?! I've completed most of your training and I was able to stall the kid long enou-" Ravager was interrupted when Slade spun around and smacked her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"That 'kid' was able to land a hit on you and break one of your swords after anticipating and waiting for you to leave yourself open. If you wish to challenge the Titans, you must fully complete your training and observe the Titans until you understand them completely," Slade said but stopped when he heard heavy footsteps coming. "Head to the training room, repair your sword or get a new one and continue your training. I'll join you soon," Slade ordered turning his back to her. Ravager picked herself up and bowed to Slade.

"Yes, father," Ravager said before walking away into the shadows, though he did not see the lone tear escape her eye. Slade sat back down on his chair waiting for Cinderblock when he saw his old friend, Wintergreen walk up to him with a cup of coffee in his hand. Wintergreen placed the coffee on the armrest of the chair.

"Thank you, Wintergreen," Slade said.

"Of course, sir. Anything else you would need from me today?" Wintergreen asked.

"Help Ravager with her sword. She might get hurt trying to repair it," Slade said. Wintergreen bowed before walking away. It was at this point that Cinderblock walked in with a huge tube that held a man fast asleep in some form of liquid.

"Well done, Cinderblock. Now it's time for phase 2, wake him," Slade ordered.

( _Back at the tower_ )

The team were training together in order to better their abilities. Sora was working with Beast Boy on his hand-to-hand combat so they could defend himself without the keyblade and without turning into an animal. Starfire and Raven were shooting down flying drones together in perfect sync. Finally, Robin and Cyborg were working on their Sonic Boom attack on a couple of drones. After a few failed attempts due to accidently catching each other's foot again, falling off the walls or either of them missing each other's attacks, they managed to get it right and the boom incinerated the drones.

"Booyah!" Cyborg said, high fiving Robin.

"We finally got it right!" Robin said.

"Congrats guys!" Sora said.

"Success!" Starfire said, clapping her hands together. Suddenly the alarms went off again and the team made their way to the computers. Robin typed away to reveal a picture of the chemical plant and a construction site.

"There's been a break in at the chemical plant and Cinderblock has been spotted at a construction site," Robin ordered.

"Let's split up. You, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire investigate the chemical plant. Raven and I will go after Cinderblock," Sora said.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, besides he got away from me. I'm going to bring him in," Sora said.

"Alright, Titans go!" Robin said running off with the others, leaving Sora and Raven.

"Wanna take the easy route?" Sora asked. Raven nodded, covering them in a black dome before disappearing from the tower.

( _Construction Site_ )

Cinderblock was arming a generator provided to him by Slade. The first two phases were easy and this one would be too. First phase was to break Plasmius from prison and the second phase was to set him loose as a distraction for the Titans. The third phase was to set these generators at certain parts of the city. Why Slade was doing this, he had no idea but he was not going to question the masked man at all. This was the first of three generators that he had to plant and he didn't have much time.

"Yo, rocky!" He turned his head to see a giant shoe meet his face, knocking him to the ground and make him slide for a little bit. He shook his head to see Sora and Raven standing a few feet away from him. They both had their hoods up hiding their faces.

"Remember me?" Sora said. Cinderblock roared at the duo and charged at them. Sora waited until the concrete criminal got close enough until he back flipped away, kicking Cinderblock in the face, knocking him back. Raven took this time to grab a rail with her powers and knocked Cinderblock knocking him to the ground. Cinderblock got back up and threw a rail of his own at Raven but Sora jumped in front of her and cut it in half, saving her. He stabbed his keyblade into the ground, freezing the ground and traveling to the Cinderblock's feet, freezing him in place. Sora then leapt into the air and attacked Cinderblock's face with a combination of keyblade strikes and kicks. Cinderblock suddenly grabbed Sora's leg and threw him into the ground creating a crater. Cinderblock was about to punch Sora further into the ground when he was suddenly struck by a trailer, which sent him back. Raven flew to where Sora was and helped him up.

"You alright?" Raven asked.

"Fine, backs defiantly gonna ache later," Sora said stretching his arms. He suddenly created a barrier around them and the trailer Raven previously threw bounced right off the barrier. Sora let the barrier down before firing a huge fireball at Cinderblock, which knocked him back. Cinderblock slowly got back up and started to march towards them.

"What do you think, Yin and Yang?" Sora asked looking at Raven.

"Yin and Yang," Raven confirmed. Raven raised her hand while Sora raised his keyblade. Raven's hand became coated in energy while the keyblade's tip lit up with energy. After a few minutes, both released the power as two huge beams of black and white energy, completely engulfing Cinderblock and finally taking him out. Raven them bound Cinderblock in giant rails so he couldn't escape.

"Glad that he's taken care of. Man, I wish we could practice more with that move but it's so destructive," Sora said, looking at the burnt ground and the giant hole in the hill.

( _Later_ )

"So, the guy you fought was a giant monster made of goop and he was able to regenerate from all of your attacks and the only way you were able to defeat him was with the Sonic Boom?" Sora asked, recounting the story told to him by Robin.

"Basically," Cyborg answered.

"Sounds interesting. Well we were able to capture Cinderblock," Sora said, pointing towards the armored truck that held Cinderblock.

"Great job guys but there is one thing that still concerns me," Robin said, walking up to them after talking to the police captain. Everyone cringed, afraid of what he would say.

"Everything that Cinderblock has done so far, it just doesn't fit his MO. Someone must be behind it all," Robin thought. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was wondering the same thing. The girl I encountered earlier has to be connected as well since she stalled me long enough for Cinderblock to get away," Sora said.

"Well whomever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans," Cyborg said.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Another cup of coffee fell to the ground after Slade punched his armrest so hard that it caused the cup to fall. Wintergreen simply place another cup onto the armrest before going to get equipment to clean up the mess.

"My plans will succeed. And the Titans will pay for it," Slade said while narrowing his eye. What he didn't know, Ravager was watching from the doorway before heading back into the hallway.

"If father wants me to observe, I'll observe," She said before running out of the base and out into the city.

 _And that's it. What is Ravager planning to do? Please come back and find out later. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Blazer777**_ _: Thank you for the advice. I'll try my best to change it up while still following along with the story. Really appreciate it. Hope this fits what you're talking about._

 _ **Eevee101**_ _: Thank you. I'll do my best._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _I want to keep the order of seasons a secret. You'll find out soon._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Yes, but I'll mostly focus on shipping Sora and Raven._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _I know who she is and it's a really good idea. I'll do my best with her._

 _ **Keys of fate**_ _: Thank you for the love. Glad you're enjoying it so far._

 _Thank you, guys for the advice and encouragement. Please favor, follow, and review and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Peace._


	3. Chapter 3: Sisters

_Hey, guys how is your day going? Once again guys, I just wanna say thanks for liking my story and giving me advice along the way. With that said, let's get on with the chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 3: Sisters**

A red and green colored seashell sat upon the ocean, the sunlight reflecting off of it and making it shine through the water. A hand suddenly grabbed the seashell before pushing off from the floor and back up to the surface. Sora took a breath and checked his hand to make sure he was still holding on to the shell. The shell was clean of dirt and other sea life and the sun was reflecting beautifully off of it. Its color was a combination of red and green and would have been perfect for Robin or Starfire.

'Either way would work,' Sora smirked, knowing that the two liked each other. Even though he was the one Starfire kissed, it was obvious to everyone that Robin and Starfire liked each other as more than friends but neither would admit it to each other. Right now, Sora and the others had a little bet going on: Sora and Raven bet that Starfire would admit her feelings first, while Cyborg and Beast Boy bet that Robin would admit his feelings first. Right now, they were at a tie.

Sora swam back up to the island and grabbed his towel to dry off and looked down at the seashells he collected. So far, the red and green one was the fourth one he collected today, the other was a pure green one, a black and blue one, and a light blue one. He was planning on making something for each one of his friends that he learnt from one of his friends back home. His friend told him that the charm represented an unbreakable connection between friends and that they will always find their way back to each other. It would take a little while until he could finish them since he had to actually collect the shells but it would all be worth it. Sora dried himself off and got dressed before walking back to the tower. Before he left he saw a lot of activity at the pier. He looked to see a lot of tents and a Ferris wheel set up and his face lit up.

"A Fair!" Sora said, before running into the tower and up to the living room where the others were.

"Hey guys! The city is holding a fair down at the pier. Let's head down there today," Sora said.

"Sure," Robin said.

"Sounds glorious," Starfire said.

"I'm down," Cyborg said.

"I'm totally getting Raven something," Beast Boy said. The others got up and made their way to the door but Raven remained on the couch reading her book.

"Raven, you coming?" Sora asked.

"If Beast Boy is going to win me something, I rather not," Raven said.

"C'mon it'll be fun. Look, I'll win you something instead and maybe they'll have a bookstore too," Sora suggested. Raven moved her eyes away from her book to look at him.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Raven asked.

"C'mon Raven I want you to have just as much fun as we do. What do ya have to lose?" Sora said. Finally, Raven closed her book and got up from the couch and walked up next to Sora.

"I'm not going on any rides," Raven said as she put her hood up.

"That's okay. Whatever works," Sora said as he walked with her to the door.

( _Later on, at the Fair_ )

It was night time now and the Titans were split up in groups of two: Robin and Starfire were riding the Ferris Wheel, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing the games that were set up, and Sora and Raven were checking out the small stores that were there too. So far, they checked out a gem and meteorite store. Sora bought one of the meteorites to add to his collection of seashells and gems and bought Raven a dark blue crystal necklace in the shape of a raven stretching its wings. Sora didn't notice but Raven silently blushed to herself. They then made it to the book store and started browsing.

"Oh! How about this book? It lists every known magic spell in the world," Sora said, holding a medium sized book up. Raven grabbed it and skimmed through it for a little bit before closing it and handing it back.

"I know most of the spells in that book, especially ones that aren't in there," Raven said, handing the book back. Sora sighed before setting it back and started looking around again. He didn't notice the person that he accidently bumped into, causing the person to drop their books.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you there," Sora said, reaching down to grab the books. He picked them up and held them to the person but froze when he saw the person. She was a little shorter than Sora but she still gave off an intimidating figure. Her hair was sliver while her eyes were gray and a heart shaped face. She was wearing black pants and a red shirt and blue jacket. She took back her books from Sora with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, are you one of the Titans?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, my name's Sora. Nice to meet you, Ms.." Sora asked holding out his hand. The girl returned the handshake.

"Wilson. Rose Wilson. Nice to meet you, Sora," Rose said.

"Nice to meet you too," Sora said.

"Who is this?" Raven asked walking up to them.

"Oh, sorry. Raven this is Rose. Rose, Raven," Sora said, introducing them. Raven shook Rose's hand but suddenly received multiple dark images of Rose wielding two swords, training with them. Raven quickly let go with a look of shock on her face.

"Raven, are you okay?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just got a little shaken up," Raven said. Sora was about to ask more, when both his and Raven's communicator went off. Sora pulled out his and opened it up to see Robin.

"Whassup, Robin?" Sora asked.

"Starfire is in trouble. We're near the Ferris wheel," Robin said.

"We're on our way," Sora said before closing it. He nodded to Raven, who put her hood up and ran outside. He put his hood on and turned to Rose.

"It was nice to meet you Rose but I gotta go," Sora said, about to run out but Rose grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Will I see you again?" Rose asked.

"Maybe," Sora said before running out and regrouping with the others to see Starfire being chased by a pink colored robotic squid. Sora leaped high into the air and landed on top of the squid, summoned his keyblade and stabbed into it, causing it to malfunction. He jumped off of it and watched it fly higher into the air before exploding in a burst of light. Sora was able to stop himself from falling into the ocean by gliding back to the dock.

"Well, whatever that thing was, it failed at its job," Sora said dropping his hood.

"But why was its job to chase me?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know Star but we'll find out later. Let's head back to the tower for now," Robin suggested before walking away with Starfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg followed them, leaving Sora and Raven.

"Well, this day did not go as planned," Sora said looking down.

"Don't worry Sora. Things don't always go as planned," Raven said.

"Raven, what happened back there with Rose?" Sora asked. Raven looked away from Sora.

"N-nothing," Raven said but when she looked at Sora's face, she knew he didn't believe her.

"She just gave me this really bad feeling. If we see her again, we have to be careful, okay. I think there is more to her than being a normal person," Raven said.

"Okay. I'll try to figure out more about her when we get back to the tower. Oh, that's right we still have to find you a new book! C'mon we still have some time," Sora said about to run off but Raven stopped him.

"It's okay Sora, I found one while you were talking to that Rose girl," Raven said pulling out a hard-covered book with a keyblade on the cover. The title said: _The Keyblade War: The legend of Kingdom Hearts_. Sora was surprised by the book.

"Oh, cool. A book about the keyblade," Sora said.

"Yeah, apparently it's a fiction but since you have a keyblade, it must be a true story," Raven said.

"Cool, would you mind if I give it a read sometime?" Sora asked.

"Sure, but for now let's catch up with the others," Raven said. Sora nodded and walked away with Raven.

( _Later, back at the tower_ )

The Titans returned back to the tower and were walking into the living room when Starfire suddenly twirled in front of them with a big smile on her face.

"Friends, allow me to thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude- all six thousand verses," Starfire said. However, the others froze when they heard how many verses.

"Uh, how many verses were there?" Sora asked. They suddenly heard a laugh behind Starfire and looked to see a girl in her teen years who was an exact clone of Starfire except the hair and eyes. Her hair was a combination of black and violet and her eyes were blue and narrow compared to Starfire's wide eye and green. She was also wearing armor similar to what Starfire was wearing when she first came to Earth. She was leaning against the couch laughing to herself.

"You haven't changed a bit. When we were little, I was the one rescuing Starfire," The girl said standing up from up from the couch and outstretched her arms. Starfire squealed in delight and hugged the girl.

"Sister!" Starfire exclaimed. Sora raised his eyebrow in surprise. Starfire never mentioned she had a sister, then again no one else has mentioned their personal life yet either. Sora saw the girl hold up a necklace with a big green gem to Starfire.

"Brought you a gift," The girl said and Starfire's face lit up with shock and excitement.

"A Centauri moon diamond?! Where did you get-" Starfire said but was interrupted by the girl.

"From the Centauri moons of course," The girl said, fastening the necklace around Starfire's neck. "Oh, look it matches your eyes," The girl said. Starfire's eyes lit up greatly before her face broke into a smile.

"You must meet my friends!" Starfire said, grabbing the girl by the arm and dragging her to the others.

"I wish to introduce you all to my big sister," Starfire said but was interrupted by the girl walking in front of her.

"Blackfire and since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess..." Blackfire said introducing herself.

"Cyborg," she said to Cyborg. Cyborg raised his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet ya little lady," Cyborg said. When Blackfire shook his hand, a crunching and grinding sound was heard and Cyborg raised his hand to see it was crushed like a soda can. "Little lady, big handshake," he said to himself. Sora simply rolled his eyes expecting this kind of strength from Starfire's sister.

Blackfire then walked up to Raven. "Raven, I love that gemstone on your Ajna Chakra," Blackfire said. "You know about chakras?" Raven asked, surprised. " I got way into meditation on Altara Prime," Blackfire said.

She then walked up to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, What's up?" She asked. "Nothing but the ceiling baby," Beast Boy answered, with Blackfire responding by laughing. "Good one," she responded. Sora saw Beast Boy lean over to Raven and whisper, "See, she thinks I'm funny," he said. "Statistically: someone has to," Raven whispered back, causing Beast Boy to deflate a little. Raven's remark made Sora chuckle to himself and saw Blackfire walk up to Robin.

"You must be Robin, oh I am loving this cape. It's positively luscious," Blackfire said, getting a good look at the cape. Sora was shocked to see Blackfire basically flirt with Robin and then looked to see Starfire with a shocked expression on her face.

'Oh boy, Star might go off on her own sister just for messing with Robin,' Sora thought to himself. After talking with Robin, she finally walked up to Sora.

"And you must be Sora. I love your necklace, gives off the feeling like you're a king," Blackfire said, grabbing the crown of the necklace to get a better look. "Thanks, I've had it with me ever since I was a kid," Sora said. "Cool, and I also heard from Star's transmissions that you have a keyblade, is that right?" Blackfire asked. Sora raised his eyebrow in suspicion but put it aside since this was Starfire's sister after all. He then summoned his keyblade and Blackfire gasped in surprise.

"So, it is true. The keyblade does exist," Blackfire said to herself, admiring the blade. The others were confused by Blackfire's interest in the keyblade and Sora made it disappear. It was at this time that Starfire cut in.

"So beloved sister, what brings you to Earth?" Starfire asked. Black fire walked over to the couch.

"I was in quadrant. Wanted to see if Earthlings knew how party," Blackfire said, jumping over the couch and propped her feet on the table. "Besides, I needed the rest after almost getting caught in a black hole," Blackfire said, catching the attention of Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, who crowded around her and asked multiple questions, leaving Sora, Raven, and Starfire next to the kitchen counter.

"Ok, so I'm flying through the Draconis Nebula and-"

"But sister, that nebula is full of black holes! You know travel there is forbidden," Starfire said, interrupting Blackfire and having all attention shift towards her.

"Most things in life are. Now be a good girl and grab me one of those sodas," Blackfire said and continued with her story to the others. Sora watched as Starfire walked over to the fridge and opened it to grab a soda and was able to hear Starfire say to herself, "I see you have not changed either," she said before grabbing the soda and closing the fridge.

( _Later_ )

Starfire was walking back to her room after she gave Blackfire a soda and made her something to eat as well. It was like this between them throughout all of their lives. Blackfire was always bossy and arrogant while Starfire was more selfless. While she loved her sister, Starfire gets tired of Blackfire's bossy attitude and always reminding her who was the strongest of the two.

"Star!" She heard. She turned around to see Sora running up to her. He stopped before he ran into her.

"Hey, Star. I wanted to ask if your okay?" Sora said.

"Of course, Sora. I am happy to see my big sister again," Starfire said with an unconvincing smile on her face.

"Are you sure? Cause I heard what you said when you got that soda for Blackfire. Is she always like that?" Sora asked. Starfire looked down and sighed.

"Yes, she is always ordering me around and telling me what to do. Do not mistake my words, I do love and care for my sister but she always treats me like a slave," Starfire said.

"I wish there was something I could do to help. She probably still cares about you since she gave you that necklace and from what I heard from her, has protected you alot when you were younger like any sister should," Sora said.

"Did you ever have a sister, Sora?" Starfire asked. Sora slightly cringed at the mention of a sister but was able to hide it from Starfire.

"No. I was the only child and my parents were too busy with work so I spent more time with my friends and I considered them my family. But just know that your sister probably still cares about you in her own way." Sora said.

"I am sorry, Sora and thank you for the encouragement. I wish that you could've experienced what it is like to have a true family. Well, I am going to bed now. Pleasant shlorvaks," Starfire said, flying off to her room, leaving Sora in the hallway. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"So do I," Sora said to himself.

( _The next day_ )

As the morning sun rose into the air, the keyblade wielding Titan was outside looking for any seashells that might have landed on shore. Sadly, all that he was finding were either broken shells or shells he already has. Sora also usually took this time to think things over and what he could to help but he had no idea on how to handle sibling related problems. I mean sure, he considered his friends back home and the Titans his family but this was an actual family thing and he was not well equipped for it. Maybe when he gets the chance, he could talk to Blackfire and see what she has to say.

"Morning," Sora heard behind him. He turned around to see Blackfire standing on top of a rock behind him.

"Oh, morning," Sora said back.

Looks like that chance is now. Blackfire jumped down from the rock and walked up next to him.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Sora said sitting down on the shore. She looked a little taken aback by the question but quickly recovered.

"I wanted to wake you up but you weren't in your room," Blackfire said sitting down next to him.

"Why wake me up? Wouldn't you wake up Starfire first?" Sora asked, confused.

"My sister deserves her beauty sleep and I wanted to spend some time with you. And also, you left your door unlocked and I saw you weren't sleeping," Blackfire said.

"Why do that? Your here to visit Starfire, aren't you?" Sora asked. Blackfire just rolled her eyes in response.

"Of course, I am and while I'm here, I might as well get to know Star's friends and since you're the first one awake, I might as well talk to you," Blackfire said.

"That makes sense," Sora said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, what are you doing out here so early?" Blackfire asked again.

"I was looking for any seashells that might've washed up on shore. So far, nothing has come up," Sora said, picking up a broken shell and looking at it before throwing it back into the water.

"Oooh, so that explains all those shells in your room," Blackfire said. Sora looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "What? Your door was opened, might as well check it out when I had the chance," Blackfire said.

"Blackfire, I gotta ask you something," Sora said.

"Well ask away," she said.

"Do...you care about Starfire?" Sora asked slowly. He looked at Blackfire to see a surprised look on her face.

"What kind of question is that? I'm her sister, of course I do," Blackfire said.

"Well, it's just... Starfire told me last night about how bossy you are and how you order her around a lot. I know you're her sister and that you've known her longer but she's my friend and I just want to make sure," Sora said. Blackfire looked down for a little bit before looking back up to Sora.

"Look, I know I can seem very mean to her but deep down I do care about her, otherwise I wouldn't have come all this way to see her and how she is doing here on Earth. It's that relationship where it looks like we have nothing in common but if you look past our differences, you can see that we do love and care for each other. Don't worry, once I get to know you guys, I'll spend more time with Star, okay," Blackfire said.

"Got it. I just wanted to make sure," Sora said.

"Well, I'm glad to know Star has friends like you. And now with that out of the way, how do you find good seashells out here?" Blackfire asked. Sora laughed in response.

"When I can't find any shells on shore, then I go underwater in order to find better ones," Sora said. Blackfire smiled before quickly getting up and taking her shoes off.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She said before jumping in, splashing water onto Sora. Sora shook the water out of his hair, took his shoes off and jumped in as well.

( _Later_ )

Sora was back in his room, getting the last of the water out of his hair, while also cleaning the seashells he and Blackfire collected. Thanks to her help, he was able to collect twice as many seashells that he usually collects and he was really grateful to her for the help. He usually doesn't get much help from the others due to either being too busy with something else or not being interested in the collecting. He was cleaning the dirt out of a dark purple shell when he heard a knock at his door.

"Be right there," Sora said, putting the shell on his desk and opened his door to see Starfire standing in front.

"Hey, Star," Sora said.

"Hello, Sora. I wanted to ask if you've seen my sister," Starfire asked.

"Last I saw her, she was playing a game with BB and Cyborg. She might still be playing with them," Sora said.

"Thank you, Sora. I will check with them," Starfire said, walking away.

"Oh, Star!" Sora said, stopping her. "I talked to Blackfire this morning and she does seem to care about you but in her own way. She just wanted to get to know us better is all," Sora said, putting a smile on Starfire's face.

"Thank you, Sora. That does make me feel better," Starfire said, walking away. Sora smiled before closing his door and going back to his desk.

( _Later_ )

Sora and the others were relaxing in the living room watching TV after Blackfire hung out with everybody today. She played games with Cyborg and Beast Boy, went to a café with Raven, trained with Robin, and of course collected shells with Sora. Now she was probably spending time with Starfire after she got to know the rest of the Titans. Sora heard the door open and he turned the two sisters talking with each other and walked up to the others.

"Friends, my sister has heard of a party happening in the city and wished to invite you all with us," Starfire asked. Sora and the others quickly agreed but Raven didn't answer, entranced in her new book.

"And it's in a creepy rundown warehouse," Blackfire said to Raven, catching the empath's attention. Raven and the others walked out leaving Sora and Starfire.

"Is everything okay with you two now?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Sora. Me and her have done the talking and everything is great now. Thank you for the help. Now come," Starfire said, grabbing Sora's arm and flying out of the Tower with Sora yelling in surprise.

( _Later, at the warehouse_ )

While the warehouse looked rundown on the outside, it was very lively on the inside, it was full of people, had flashing neon lights everywhere, and dance beats were playing through the entire house. The Titans were making their way to the center of the dance floor, with Blackfire clearing the way.

"Step aside, Earthlings, the queen of the galaxy has arrived!" She announced. They eventually made it to the center and most of the Titans started dancing with the group, leaving Sora, Raven, and Starfire off to the side.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for dancing, so I'm going to go get a drink. You guys want anything?" Sora asked the girls. They shook their heads no and Sora walked over to where the drinks were and grabbed a soda can. He opened it and took a long drink.

"Sticking next to the drinks too, huh?" He heard. He turned around to see Rose leaning against the wall drinking a soda of her own.

"Oh, hey. Rose was it?" Sora asked and she nodded in confirmation.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, we heard that there was a party going on and we thought why not come down here and have some fun. What about you?" Sora asked.

"A friend told me about it and I thought why not? Besides I had to get away from my Dad," Rose said.

"Why? Did something happen?" Sora asked.

"Well, my father is in the manufacturing business and he has been pushing me to join into the business and make me into a daughter that he could say that he is proud of. However, I keep telling him that I don't want to and well..." Rose said in a sad tone.

"Does he get angry at you a lot?" Sora asked and she slowly nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, with Rose looking at him in confusion.

"Do you just offer help to people you don't even know yet?" Rose asked. Sora shrugged in response.

"Well, I'm a hero. It's my job to help people in any way I possibly can," Sora said. Rose laughed in response.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, this is something I have to deal with on my own," Rose said.

"Well, if you ever need my help, then you could always ask," Sora said. Rose smiled in relief.

"So, who's the other girl?" Rose asked pointing at Blackfire.

"Oh, that's Blackfire, Starfire's sister. She just came to visit Star and see how she's doing," Sora said.

"Huh, she seems like a complete clone of Starfire," Rose said.

"I know but when you get to know her, she's completely different from Star," Sora said, finishing his soda and crushing the can.

"So, what does your father make exactly?" Sora asked. Rose was about to answer when suddenly, the room erupted in a huge burst of laughter and Starfire was right in the middle of the crowd with a confused look on her face. Embarrassed, Starfire ran up to the rooftop and out of the party.

"Uh-oh. Um, Rose I gotta-" Sora said but Rose held up her hand to stop him.

"Go ahead, she needs someone to talk to. Hopefully, we'll see each other again," Rose said.

"Thanks. Until then," Sora said before walking off after Starfire. He was about to go up the stairs when he suddenly felt a tug on his arm. He turned around to see Blackfire holding his arm while now wearing a pink wig.

"And where do you think you're going, keyboy?" Blackfire asked.

"To check on Star. Your sister was just embarrassed in front of the entire crowd," Sora said.

"Don't worry, I checked up on her already and besides, Robin is up there talking to her. Now it's time for us to dance," Blackfire said, dragging Sora to the dance floor. However, Sora was able to get his feet on the ground and was able to stop Blackfire in her tracks.

"Not until I make sure Star is alright," Sora said when he suddenly heard Beast Boy.

"Cy, Sora! Star's in trouble," Beast Boy yelled. Sora looks to see Beast Boy get grabbed by one of the machines Sora destroyed earlier. Cyborg ran to help when he was suddenly blindsided by another machine.

"There's more of those things?!" Sora yelled. He summoned his keyblade and went to help Cyborg with the third machine but stopped when he saw Blackfire just standing there.

"Hey, your sister needs help. You gonna stand there or what?" Sora asked. Blackfire removed her wig and threw it to the ground. "Well, I'm not just going to stand here," Blackfire said before running ahead of Sora. By this point Starfire was knocked outside and trapped into a nearby dumpster. The machines grabbed the dumpster and started to fly away, when suddenly Robin's birdarang flew in and cut off two of the tentacles from the machine carrying the dumpster causing it to fall to the ground. Robin caught the birdarang as the rest of the Titans regrouped.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled. Suddenly, Blackfire flew ahead of everybody else and fires beams of energy from her eyes and easily destroys all three machines. The others run up to Blackfire, while Sora helps Starfire out of the dumpster.

"Star are you okay?" Sora asked, opening the dumpster to see Starfire covered in garbage and a banana peel on her head.

"I believe so, though I do think I require a shower," Starfire said trying to get rid of the garbage sticking on her. Sora laughed at the response.

"Me too, Star," Sora said, offering her a hand out, which she gladly took and pulled her out of the dumpster. She started removing the rest of the trash when they both overheard Blackfire say, "Me? A Teen Titan?" she said. Sora was surprised by this but Starfire had a shocked look on her face.

( _Later that night, back at the tower_ )

Sora was back in his room, working on his seashells, he was creating a clean hole through each shell and connecting them all with a durable leather rope. He was about to make another hole in another shell when he heard knocking on his door. He got up from his chair and opened his door but saw no one there. He walked further out but saw no one down the hall.

"Huh, must've been Beast Boy," Sora said to himself. He was about to walk back to his room when he suddenly felt something hard hit his head and he fell to the ground in a heap.

( _Later, in an open field not far from the tower_ )

Robin knew something fishy was going on.

After what happened at the party, He found Starfire was about to leave the Titans when she was suddenly kidnapped by a couple of aliens in red bulky armor. It turns out they were responsible for the machines that were sent to take Starfire but since the Titans destroyed them, the aliens decided to take her themselves. Luckily, Robin was able to sneak aboard their ship, free Starfire and bring their ship down. However, it turns out that the aliens were actually police of the Centauri Grand Empire and were tracking a Tamaranean girl who has committed numerous crimes in their system.

The thing is, Starfire has never been to the Centauri moons but Blackfire has.

"You've been chasing the wrong girl," Robin said to the police and turned to the others but noticed Sora was missing. "Where's Blackfire and Sora?" Robin asked. Beast Boy pointed up to the sky and everyone saw Blackfire was flying into the air while carrying a tied up and knocked out Sora. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Why is she taking Sora?!" Cyborg asked in shock.

"She is not taking our friend!" Starfire yelled before flying after her sister.

"Raven back her up!" Robin ordered. Raven nodded and flew after them. Starfire and Raven eventually caught up with Blackfire.

"Hello sister," Starfire said, with her arms crossed.

"Aww you mad. Look, I know I should have told you I was leaving but you know I don't like goodbyes and-" Blackfire tried to explain.

"You are a criminal, you were going to let me take your place in jail, and your attempting to kidnap our friend," Starfire said in anger. Blackfire looked at her little sister in anger.

"Have you forgotten the stories mother would tell us, about a powerful warrior wielding a key like weapon who came to our world to defend us? Can you imagine having that power at your fingertips? That's why I'm taking your friend, because with that power at my side, no one would ever mess with me again," Blackfire said. Starfire merely scowled in anger.

"Release him, now!" Raven said. Blackfire merely shrugged and let Sora go, making him fall to the ground. Raven quickly flew after him, leaving Blackfire to her younger sister, and managed to catch him with her powers. She gently flew down and set him down on the ground. She ran over to him and quickly untied him. She then started to shake him and he eventually opened his eyes.

"Ugh, Raven? What happened? Where are we?" Sora asked, getting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Blackfire tried to kidnap you. It turns out those probes that we've been fighting were actually after her, not Starfire," Raven said.

"Where is Blackfire now?" Sora asked. Raven simply pointed up and Sora looked to see the two sisters battling each other. They were about to attack again, when suddenly Blackfire was wrapped up in a green tentacle and was being reeled in to a nearby ship.

"Who are they?" Sora asked.

"Those are Centauri police. Apparently, Blackfire committed some crimes in their system," Raven said. Starfire and the others caught up with the two.

"Sora, are you unharmed?" Starfire asked.

"I'm fine, Star. My head just hurts is all," Sora said, still rubbing his head.

( _Next Morning_ )

Sora was standing next to the window of the living room looking out into the city. He heard some footsteps behind him and he saw Starfire standing next to him.

"Good morning, Star," Sora said.

"Good morning, Sora," Starfire said in a downed tone.

"Worried about your sister?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I know that she tried to have me go to jail and attacked me, I cannot help but feel sad for her," Starfire said.

"That's okay. I mean I know she did a lot of bad things to you and tried to kidnap me but she still is family. Maybe, there is still some hope for her," Sora said. Starfire smiled in response.

"I am going to spend some time on the roof," Starfire said, walking away. Sora nodded in response. When she left, Raven then walked up to him.

"Careful, if you spend too much time with her, Robin might go off on you," Raven said to Sora. Sora laughed in response.

"Thanks for the advice," Sora said.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it's just...Blackfire really made me think that she cared for Star and maybe she does but to throw your own sister under the bus like that, I just feel bad for Star," Sora said.

"That's good and all but I was asking if you're okay?" Raven asked again.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, my head feels better after I cast a cure spell. I just don't get why she was tried to kidnap me," Sora said.

"It may have to do with your keyblade. Blackfire said that a keyblade warrior came to their planet to defend them and their mother must've bared witness to the keyblade's true power," Raven said. Sora summoned his keyblade and looked at it for a little bit.

"Guess I still have alot to learn," Sora said. Raven smiled in response before walking away. Sora put his hands in his pocket but felt a piece of paper in there. He pulled it out and unfolded it to see a set of numbers and the words "My number. -Rose," it said. Sora looked at the paper in confusion.

"When did she-?" Sora asked himself, trying to remember when Rose gave him her number but he couldn't bring up a memory.

"She must have sneaked it in when I wasn't looking. Guess I'll have to talk to her next time I see her," Sora said before putting the paper back in his pocket and went to his room.

 _And that is the end. Sora tries to figure out Rose's interest in him, while also helping Starfire with Blackfire. I know I focused on Sora and Star more than Sora and Raven but this episode was focused on Star, so I wanted Sora to be that guy you can always talk too and he'll try to help in any way he can. He'll have this kind of relationship with everyone else but it'll be closer for Sora and Raven. And now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Sharkzero44:**_ _Thank you, I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. Also, yes and I also see them having a better connection than having Sora paired with someone else._

 _ **The Keeper of Worlds:**_ _I'm glad you like it, keeper._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Your welcome. It would've been interesting to have her in the actual show but I love it either way._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Oh, now that's a good suggestion. I'll see what I can do and try to add them in some way._

 _Thank you, guys for reading, please favor, please follow, and please review. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace._


	4. Chapter 4: Final Exam

_Hello everyone! Welcome back to my story. Once again, thank you for the reviews, favors, and suggestions and with that said let's get on with the chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Kingdom Hearts_

 **Chapter 4: Final Exam**

"Well, Mr. Slade?" a gray-haired woman asked, stepping in front of a screen with a yellow H symbol on it. This woman was the headmistress of the HIVE Academy for Extraordinary Young People and was presenting this year's top graduates to the man only known as Slade. This year's graduates were a team of three students: Jinx, a pink-haired girl who had the ability to release waves of energy that causes bad luck upon her opponent; Gizmo, a bald-headed little boy who had amazing intelligence and used it to create many weapons and inventions in order to fight; and finally, Mammoth, a collar-length brown haired man with genetically enhanced super strength and was the muscle of the group. However, after presenting a demonstration of the graduates' proficiency and teamwork, the masked man seemed less than impressed.

"Impressive. Truly. However, robots and obstacle courses can only prove so much. My plans require operatives who can function in the real world," Slade said walking up to one of his screens while the headmistress walked up to the graduates who were standing underneath a spotlight.

"If your graduates are going to serve me, then they'll have to complete one final exam. Destroy the Teen Titans and capture the Titan known as Sora," Slade said, bringing up a picture of the key-wielding hero. "And then we'll talk," Slade said.

"May I ask what is so intriguing about this boy to you?" The headmistress asked.

"That is for me to know. Now go, or I will deny your offer," Slade said. The headmistress bowed before the spotlights went out, covering the room in darkness.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Sora was walking to the living room after working on his seashells for a little bit. He had almost all of the seashells but he needed to collect a little bit more, he needed more leather rope to hold the shells together and finally he needed more colored gems to put into the center. But he decided to take a break and get some food and hang out with the others. The door to the living room opened and he was suddenly bombarded with a bunch of yelling from Cyborg and Beast Boy. He looked to see that the room was a complete mess, the kitchen had dirty dishes and Cyborg and Beast Boy were searching high and low for something. Sora saw Raven silently reading her book at the kitchen table a good distance away from the searching duo but he could easily tell that she was getting annoyed.

"Uh, what is going on?" Sora asked Raven. Raven lowered her book to look at Sora.

"Apparently, one of the idiots lost the TV remote and have spent all morning looking for it," Raven said.

"And they haven't found it yet?" Sora asked.

"No, not yet. Could you please try to stop them? I can't really concentrate when they're arguing like that," Raven asked.

"I'll try," Sora said walking over to the arguing boys. Raven nodded and went back to reading. Sora walked in between them and pushed them away from each other.

"Whoa guys, calm down. Let's get this place cleaned up first and then well find the remote, because we won't find it when the tower is buried under all this trash," Sora pointing out all of the dirty trash and dirty dishes in room.

"Cyborg was the one who was watching TV last night, he should know where it is!" Beast Boy argued. Sora then saw Robin and Starfire walk in talking about something when Robin noticed what was going on.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Titans! Combat practice is this afternoon!" Robin said. Sora saw Starfire suggest something and then flew off towards the kitchen. Cyborg and Beast Boy went back to arguing and Sora did his best to try to stop them.

"Hey Robin. A little help?" Sora asked. Robin ran up to the others and tried to help Sora stop the arguing. This went on for a few minutes when suddenly Starfire screamed in fear and shot a starbolt into the fridge, blowing up whatever was inside and splattering this weird blue stuff all over the living room and onto the Titans. Sora looked closer at the stuff and noticed that it was mold and turned his head away in disgust.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza?" Robin suggested.

"Agreed," Sora said.

( _Later, down at the Pizza Place_ )

After cleaning themselves and the living room of the blue mold and getting rid of all of the bad food, the Titans headed down to the Pizza Place in the city and were now deciding what pizza to get. Sora remembered when Starfire first came to Earth and nearly destroyed the pillar holding up the second floor. After they defeated the aliens and announced themselves as the Teen Titans, they helped the people rebuild the Pizza Place and soon became their most favorite and frequent customers. Right now, they were sitting down at a table on the second floor looking over the menu, deciding what to get. Sora sighed to himself when it came to this part; Cyborg and Beast Boy would eventually start arguing at each other over getting a veggie pizza or an all-meat pizza. A few minutes later and they were still arguing over it.

"Can we please just order already?" Raven asked, annoyed. Sora looked at the menu and made a decision.

"Why don't we order three pizzas? One veggie, one all-meat, and another with just pepperoni. Would that work for everyone?" Sora asked. Everyone agreed and Sora was about to wave the waitress over when they heard the sound of a baby crying. They looked down from the floor to see a baby carriage in the middle of the street and an oncoming bus heading straight for it. They immediately sprang into action, with Cyborg and Raven stopping the bus and Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Sora secured the carriage. However, when Sora opened the carriage, he was shocked to see an orange teddy bear inside. He then looked over towards the bus and saw that it was empty.

"Um, don't buses normally have drivers?" Cyborg asked. Realizing what was happening, Sora quickly threw the bear into the air and shot it with a fire spell, causing it to explode. Sora then saw the bus raise up into the air over Cyborg and Raven.

"Raven shield!" Sora said before throwing his keyblade at the bus, cutting it in half. Raven quickly put a shield up around herself and Cyborg, protecting them from the bus. Sora looked behind the bus to see a giant guy with brown hair and beard and was wearing a black unitard that went down to his ankles and gold bands on his shoulders. Suddenly, Robin and Starfire were blasted by a bald-headed kid who was up in the air by giant spider legs and a blaster coming from his pack. Sora then saw a pink haired girl appear next to him and blasted a wave of pink energy at him and Beast Boy but Sora quickly put up a reflect spell that reflected the wave back at her but she cartwheeled out of the way. The three attackers soon grouped up in front of the Titans who recovered as well.

"So you're the pipsqueak he wants? You don't look so tough," The big one said. Sora grimaced at the name but ignored it.

"Right, who is he and who are you?" Sora asked.

"Can't tell and as for us: We are the HIVE," The kid said.

"Your worst nightmare," The big one said.

"And this is Attack Pattern Alpha," The girl said before the group attacked all at once.

"You guys deal with the others. I'll take the guy in the unitard," Sora said. The other Titans nodded and went to deal with the kid and girl. The big one's face contorted in anger at the response.

"It's a onesie!" He yelled and charged at Sora, while the key-wielding Titan quietly chuckled to himself. Mammoth swung his fist at Sora but he quickly dodged out of the way and kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Sora moved in closer and upper cut Mammoth in the chin before grabbing his head and slammed it into the ground, creating a crater. Sora ran around Mammoth and grabbed him by the feet.

"I may be a pipsqueak," Sora said before lifting Mammoth into the air and smashed him into the ground. Everyone stopped their fighting to see what Sora was doing. Sora then lifted Mammoth back into the air again.

"But,

 ***Smash***

"I'm a strong!"

 ***Smash***

"Fast!"

 ***Smash***

"PIPSQUEAK!" Sora yelled before spinning Mammoth around a couple of times and throwing him into a nearby building. Everyone was shocked to see Sora have that kind of strength within him and he didn't even use his keyblade at all. While everyone was too shock to move, Gizmo decided to sneak up on Cyborg and placed a rocket on his back, sending him flying off into the sky. Starfire quickly flew up and went to help Cyborg, leaving Robin, Sora, Raven, and Beast Boy left. Sora was going to help Raven with Jinx when he saw Rose standing off to the side, watching the fight. Sora was about to tell her to leave, he saw one of Gizmo's rockets flying off course and heading straight towards Rose.

"Rose!" He yelled running in front of her and putting up a reflect shield to stop the rocket. When it was done, Sora put the shield down and turned towards Rose.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Rose said.

"You need to get out of here. It's not safe," Sora said.

"I'm fine, Sora. I can take care of myself," Rose said.

"But I don't want you to get hurt," Sora said. Rose looked shocked for a little bit but shook it off and slowly nodded her head. She then ran off behind one of the buildings and Sora went back to see the others on the floor.

"Is it me or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's just you," Robin and Raven said at the same time.

"Listen guys, I have a plan," Robin said, when suddenly Beast Boy and Raven were blasted away, leaving Robin and Sora.

"Gee, scrum-buffer. Sure hope your plan includes you getting fried," Gizmo said aiming his shoulder mounted cannon at the two Titans while Jinx readied her powers.

"Robin, give me your hand," Sora said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Trust me," Sora said, holding out his hand. Robin slowly placed his hand in Sora's. Sora suddenly released a burst of energy as his clothes started to change from black to red and a fleur-de-lis symbol appeared on his clothes. Once the light disappeared, Robin looked to see Sora now wielding two keyblades, one his normal one and the other being a black colored one with a black colored crown for the keychain and red lightning was dancing all over his body.

"That's new," Robin said.

"I'll explain later. Go help the others," Sora said. Robin nodded and ran off to help Beast Boy and Raven, leaving Sora to deal with the two HIVE members, who were in complete and utter shock right now at Sora's new form.

"He has TWO of them?!" Gizmo asked. Sora had a smirk on his face.

"Surprised? You should be," Sora said before suddenly charging at them with great speed and quickly cut Gizmo's spider legs out from under him. It was so fast, that Gizmo fell onto his back and wasn't able to get any of his other gadgets out. He suddenly felt something hit his pack and he turned his head to see one of the keyblades imbedded into it, causing it to malfunction and all of his gadgets to go haywire. Eventually, his jetpack went off and went flying into the air uncontrollably before crashing into the dumpster. Jinx stood a gap at the defeat of her teammates so easily by the keyblade wielder and she had no idea what to do as the he stood there before her at the ready.

"I'm giving you this one chance. I would surrender if I were you," Sora offered. Jinx gritted her teeth in anger and was about to release a wave of energy towards Sora when suddenly Ravager came flying out of the air and struck at Sora with her swords. However, Sora was able to defend himself and pushed her back but she was able to land on her feet in front of Jinx.

"You again? Who are you?" Sora asked. Ravager said nothing and nodded to Jinx to leave. Jinx nodded and went to help her teammates.

"Robin, Those HIVE guys are getting away. Make sure they don't get away," Sora yelled to Robin. The boy wonder looked to see Jinx helping out of the dumpster and got the others to stop the HIVE, leaving Sora and Ravager.

"So round 2 then?" Sora asked. Ravager gritted her teeth and charged at Sora and swiped at his head with her swords. Luckily, Sora moved out of the way and clashed with her for a few minutes, with Ravager keeping up with Sora's increased speed and strength. Sora was attacking from different directions but she was able to keep up with him and block his attacks. She threw a handful of ninja stars at his direction but he was able to knock them away and retaliated by throwing his keyblade at her but she too was able to dodge the thrown weapon. Sora recalled his thrown keyblade to his hand and once again engaged with the unknown ninja. Eventually the two combatant's blades clashed and Ravager's old sword broke into pieces and one of the shards cut off a piece of her mask, revealing a lock of silver hair, though she quickly covered it with her hand. Sora saw the piece of fabric fall to the ground and saw the girl holding her head.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to..." Sora said, dismissing his blades and holding his hand out to help. The girl responded by kicking Sora in the chest, knocking him to the ground and leaping to one of the rooftops, disappearing into the city below. Sora watched from the ground as the girl disappeared as his clothes reverted back to their original color and his black keyblade disappeared. He got up from the ground and picked up the orange piece of fabric and looked at it for a little bit when he heard his communicator go off. He pulled it out and opened it to see Robin's face.

"Robin to Sora, are you all right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The girl got away again but I was able to get a piece of evidence from her," Sora said holding up the piece of fabric in front of the screen.

"Good we'll analyze it once you get back. We also rounded up the HIVE members and we managed to get a name of their employer: Slade," Robin said.

"Good, at least we got something. Are the others all right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Raven's helping the others recover," Robin said.

"Alright, I'll see guys back at the tower. Sora out," Sora said before closing the communicator. He then picked up his keyblade and leapt up to one of the rooftops and made his way back to the tower. What he didn't know was that Ravager was watching from a nearby rooftop with her hair hanging out from the hole Sora made. She sighed to herself knowing that her father saw everything and soon felt her communicator go off. She opened it to see her father glaring at her.

"We need to talk. Return to the base immediately," Slade said, narrowing his eye at her.

"Yes, father," Ravager said, closing the communicator. She then jumped from the roof and made her way back to her father's base.

( _Later, back at the tower_ )

Sora was sitting at the computer going over the fabric that he found and was trying to find out where it originated but was sadly getting nothing. Once he got home, he explained to the others about what happened back in the city and he called it his Valor Form, a form that relies on strength and overwhelming the enemy. The drawback being that he could only use it with a person who relies on strength and when he is in that form, he cannot use his magic spells. He heard the door open and he turned to see Raven walking up to him.

"Hey," Sora said.

"Hey, did you find anything yet?" Raven asked.

"No, it's like it came out of nowhere. I've tried to track it to its source but nothing has come up," Sora said.

"Just try not to get too hung up on it. Robin is in his room looking for every known source for Slade. He's been in his room after we defeated the HIVE, cleaned everything up and found the remote," Raven said. Sora laughed at the remark.

"Got it. I'll be done in a little bit. How are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I'm doing alright. My hand still hurts after I was blasted by Gizmo's blaster," Raven said rubbing her hand. Sora took her hand in his and used a cure spell to make it better. When he was done, he released her and she felt her hand was much better than before.

"All better?" Sora asked.

"Y-yeah. Thanks, Sora," Raven said.

"Of course," Sora said turning back to the computer. Raven looked down at her hand and walked away, silently blushing to herself. Sora typed away on the computer looking for answers when he suddenly felt his communicator go off. He opened it to see Rose's face on it.

"Rose?" Sora asked confused.

"Can I see you?" Rose asked quietly.

"Uh, sure. Where at?" Sora asked.

"The park. I'll see you there," Rose said before she hung up. Sora was confused by how Rose talked, as if something bad happened.

'Hopefully, she's alright,' Sora thought to himself. He turned off the computer and left the tower towards the park.

( _Jump City Park_ )

Sora was walking down the walkway of the park looking for Rose but he has had no luck so far. He made his way to the water fountain that was in the center of the park and looked around until he finally found her sitting on one of the benches. He walked over to her and saw that she her face was hidden by her long sliver hair.

"Rose?" Sora asked. Rose looked up to Sora and he saw why she was hiding her face. She had a black eye, her face was covered with scratches, dirt, and tears, and she was visibly shaking. Sora quickly sat down next to her and moved her hair to get a better look.

"Oh my gosh, Rose what happened?! Sora asked. As soon as he sat down, she wrapped her arms around and wept into his shoulder. Sora hesitantly wrapped his arms around in order to comfort her and he eventually felt her calm down.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked and he felt her nod.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sora asked again. She slowly pulled away from him and looked up to him.

"M-my father...found out what I was doing and... forced me to come home. Once I did, h-he..." Rose said trying to hold back the tears. Sora nodded, understanding what happened next.

"Rose, you need to leave him. No father should ever hit their kids, no matter what is happening in your lives. At the very least, report it to the police," Sora said.

"I can't! He's my father, He is all I have left and I don't where I would go without him," Rose said shaking her head in denial. Sora looked down in thought before looking up at Rose.

"You can come live with us," Sora said. Rose looked at Sora in shock and confusion.

"What?! B-but Sora I..." Rose said but Sora stopped her.

"We have enough room back at the tower for you to stay in. Rose, you are going to keep getting hurt and I hate seeing my friends get hurt," Sora said. Rose quietly said something and Sora asked what she said.

"Why? Why do you care so much? We barely know each other and your talking to me as if we've been life-long friends?!" Rose asked.

"Your right, we barely know each other. But that doesn't mean I can't learn more about you and just because we barely know each other, does not mean I can't help you when you are being hurt by a family member," Sora said. Sora then caressed Rose's face and used his cure spell to heal her, making her black eye, scratches, and dirt disappear as if they were never there. She felt her face and she lit up when she did not feel any pain anywhere.

"Sora, thank you," Rose said with a small smile on her face. Sora smiled back but his face grew serious when he heard a noise, he looked around and saw that all of the people who were previously here were gone and soon noticed a pair of white eyes peering from a nearby bush.

"Rose, get down!" He yelled. She ducked down and Sora summoned his keyblade and fired a fire spell towards the bush, knocking whomever was watching out of the bush. Sora ran over to the figure and saw that it looked like a foot ninja wearing sliver armor, a belt around its waist, and the mask was black with an orange circle in the center.

'He's dressed like the girl I've been fighting recently,' Sora thought to himself. He looked back to see Rose was alright and he ran back to her.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked and she responded by nodding. Sora looked up and more of the foot ninjas running at them.

"We have to go. C'mon," Sora said, grabbing her by the hand and running away with her. They ran while dodging or deflecting blaster fire from the ninjas. Eventually, Sora stopped and pushed Rose in front of him.

"Keep going. I'll hold them off. Go!" Sora said. Rose nodded and ran off while Sora readied his keyblade. One ninja tried to punch him but he moved out of the way and slashed it aside. Another shot at him with a blaster but he was able to deflect it back at the ninja, nailing it directly in the face. Sora cringed but stopped when he saw the ninja get back up and saw metal and wires instead of flesh.

"Robots huh? Sweet, now I don't have to hold back," Sora said, before throwing his keyblade at the robot ninja, cutting its head off, deactivating it. He eventually destroyed the other robots and bits of scrap metal were strewn all over the ground. He suddenly heard Rose scream and he turned around to see her being chased by three other robots.

"Rose!" Sora yelled, sprinting after them. He saw that one of the robots was about to grab her, he jumped into the air and threw his keyblade at it, cutting off the robot's hand. He landed in between Rose and the robots and summoned his keyblade back to him.

"You want her, you got to go through me," Sora said, swinging his keyblade in one strike, and destroying the rest. Sora looked around to make sure it was clear and de-summoned his keyblade and turned to Rose.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, thank you Sora," Rose said.

"Looks like I'll have to escort you home since your being chased by robot ninjas," Sora said.

"I can take of myself, Sora," Rose said.

"I know. I just wanna be there to back you up," Sora said. Rose chuckled a little bit and walked to her house with Sora. They eventually made it to a two-story house that was in the middle of the city.

"You live here by yourself?" Sora asked. Rose shook her head no.

"My dad and I live here," Rose said quietly.

"Rose, you don't have to live with him," Sora said. She nodded to herself/

"Maybe but right now he wants me home," Rose said.

"Will I see you again?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, I'll call you," Rose said about to walk away but walked up to Sora and kissed him on the cheek before walking up to her house and closing the door. Sora was left standing there in shock and slowly placed his hand on his cheek. He looked up at the house to see the lights go out.  
"Stay safe, Rose," Sora said before gliding up into the air and flew back to the tower. Once he got back, the door opened and he made his way to his room. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't the person he accidently shoulder bumped into. He looked up to see Raven.

"Oh, sorry Raven. I was somewhere else," Sora said.

"Is everything okay?" Raven asked.

"Well, it's just... you remember that girl we met at the fair, Rose?" Sora asked. Raven nodded in confirmation.

"Well, it looks like she has a really demanding and abusive father," Sora said. He then went on to explain all that happened after they talked and how he and Rose talked and were then attacked by the foot ninjas. Raven thought everything over what Sora offered to Rose and finally answered.

"Well, she could stay here. You just need to learn more about her. Remember when I told you about her training with swords?" Raven asked and Sora nodded in confirmation. "She might still be hiding something. You also said those ninjas looked like the girl you've been fighting recently, so they might be working for her and Rose might be a target of hers," Raven suggested.

"Maybe, I just don't know why someone would target Rose. She hasn't done anything bad as far as I know and she only has a bad father and..." Sora said.

"Sora, do you like Rose? As in like like her?" Raven asked.

"I-I don't know. Maybe. I just need some time to think everything over. Goodnight, Raven," Sora said, walking to his room.

"Night," Raven said, watching Sora slowly walk down the hall and enter his room. As an empath, she was able to sense people's emotions and know how they were feeling. She sensed Sora's mind and he did have some sort of feelings for Rose but he also felt sadness and empathy for her as well. Raven felt sorry for Sora and Rose and...

...wait...what was...

She also felt something else, something she thought she would never feel in her entire life.

She felt... _Jealous_.

Raven felt her powers grab her book and toss it against the wall due to what she was feeling and she started to breathe quickly. She quickly grabbed her book and ran to her room. She put her book away and grabbed the first seashell Sora gave to her and listened to the noises of the ocean waves, calming her down.

'I've never felt that before. Where did it come from?' She asked herself. She set the shell down on her desk and decided to meditate to keep the emotions down. She crossed her legs and slowly floated into the air. After meditating for a good five minutes she went to her bed and got some shut eye. While she was sleeping, she could hear nothing but the sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the shore.

 _And that's it. What will happen to Rose now? Will Sora end up falling for Rose? Find out in the next one. And yes, I thought now would be a good place to bring the Drive Forms since in this one the Titans lose and Sora is kind of their swiss army knife. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Yeah, I'm kinda making so that a lot of the girls will like Sora but at the stories core, it's a Sora and Raven ship. Also, thanks for the encouragement._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Exactly, though I'll also try to change the episodes up a little to where they'll focus on or follow Sora's point of view._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _1\. No, it is a Sora and Raven ship. 2. Later in the story they will be. 3. I'll try to. Really hard to tell who it is underneath that mask._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _She'll get her chance the next time she appears._

 _ **Guest5:**_ _I am implying that one of the BBS trios was there. Also, yes but I'm going to add new ones in that would fit with the other characters. As we've seen with Robin, they will depend on what that person's skill or power is._

 _ **Guest6:**_ _Your gonna find out when that episode comes my friend._

 _ **Guest7:**_ _Yeah, it's going to be fun to see what happens next._

 _Once again, thank you guys for the advice and encouragement. Please review, please favor, and please follow. Until then, I'll see you guys in the next episode, peace._


	5. Chapter 5: Forces of Nature

_Hello everyone. I hope your day is going good but sadly school has started up again and I'm going to be busy as usual. But that will not stop me from writing this story for you guys. With that said, let's get this chapter going._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Kingdom Hearts_

 **Chapter 5: Forces of Nature**

Sora and Raven were walking down the hall of the Tower talking with each other while also watching the big thunderstorm going on outside. It's been a few days since the fight with the HIVE and when Sora rescued Rose from the ninja robots. Since then, Raven has been able to keep her emotions in check due to constantly mediating.

"That thunderstorm is really intense. I mean, I've seen a lot of other crazy thunderstorms in my life but still this is beyond normal," Sora said, looking out to see a lightning strike and hearing the sound of thunder soon after. A few minutes passed and then another lightning strike hit.

"Hopefully, it'll pass by quickly," Raven said.

"Yeah. Anyway, how far are you in that book we got at the fair?" Sora asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm still at the beginning but close to the middle. It has a lot more detail and explanation in the book. It's definitely longer than any other book I've read be-," Raven said but stopped when she heard the sound of buffalo hoofs stomping on the ground.

"What?" Sora asked and Raven pointed around the corner of the hall. He and Raven looked to see Beast Boy standing in the middle of a strange contraption while holding a liquid filled balloon.

"Wanna scare him?" Sora asked. Raven nodded and they both snuck up behind the shapeshifting Titan. Beast Boy, unaware of the sneaking duo, held up the balloon up to his face and chuckled to himself.

"This is going to be so sweet," Beast Boy said to himself. Sora and Raven got up right behind him and put their plan to action.

"What are you doing?" Raven said while Sora grabbed Beast Boy as an attempt to make him jump. The attempt was a success as the green skinned boy screamed and jumped into the air, releasing the balloon into the air. Luckily, Sora was able to catch before it hit the ground. Beast Boy recovered from the scare and nervously chuckled to himself.

"Oh, hey guys," Beast Boy said.

"You know, I figured since you could turn into all of the animals that you would at least have some of their senses," Sora joked. Meanwhile, Raven was looking at the contraption Beast Boy has set up.

"Please tell me this isn't another ridiculous prank of yours," Raven said.

"Okay, it's not. It's a brilliant one!" Beast Boy said, causing both Sora and Raven to roll their eyes.

"All right check it out. Remember when Cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and my skin turned brown for two days straight? Well, guys its payback time. I give you...the Beast Boy Insta-Lube 9000!" Beast Boy said, introducing what he has been building earlier. Sora looked at the design and noticed that it looked like a simple slingshot contraption. He was so busy looking at the slingshot that he didn't notice Beast Boy take the balloon from his hands and place it in the slingshot.

"Pretty clever, huh?" Beast Boy asked. Raven and Sora looked at each other and came to a simple conclusion.

"You're a genius," Raven said, sarcastically.

"You created a slingshot," Sora said.

"It's just a little good clean dirty fun," Beast Boy said with a smug look on his face but stopped when he heard a door open and close. He quickly grabbed Sora and Raven and ducked behind one of the corners.

"Wait! Shouldn't you-" Sora said but was silenced by Beast Boy.

"But what if-" Raven said as well but was again silenced by Beast Boy. A silence fell over the three heroes when Sora turned to see the target of the prank sitting down next to him, luckily Beast Boy did not notice. Cyborg decided to let his presence known.

"Why are we hiding?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy, not registering the voice, once again shushed him but upon recognizing the voice turned around and his eyes widened in response.

"Cyborg?! You can't be Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I can't?" Cyborg asked.

"But if you're here, then who's...?" Beast Boy asked confused. He peeked from the corner and saw the figure of Starfire making her way to where the trap was set up. Sora peeked out from the corner and saw Star as well. Starfire's foot eventually pulled the rope that was set up on the floor and the balloon was sent flying towards Starfire's face. Beast Boy ran out from the corner to try and stop the balloon but he's too late as the balloon hits Starfire's face and she is covered in motor oil and falls to the ground.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy yells. He and the others ran over to see if the alien was alright as she props herself up on her hands but can't see due to the oil. Sora pulls out a towel from his pocket and starts cleaning up her face.

"This is punishment? I did something wrong?" Starfire asked, confused and puzzled by the situation.

"You didn't. He did," Raven said, glaring at Beast Boy. Beast Boy only responded with a sheepish grin due to all of the disapproving stares that were sent his way.

"I didn't mean to...you weren't supposed to...," Beast Boy tried to explain himself.

'Dude, just say sorry, it's not that hard,' Sora thought as he continued to clean up all the oil.

"Heh, heh, just remember to change that oil every three thousand miles," Beast Boy attempted with a joke, though no one laughed. Sora simply shook his head.

'You just had to make a joke,' Sora thought. However, he was brought out of his thoughts when Starfire suddenly stood up and over Beast Boy. Sora could practically see the rage that Starfire was releasing as her whole body shook in anger.

"On my planet, we have a name for those who do such horrible things. You are a...a... CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!" Starfire screamed. As she screamed those last words, all of the oil exploded off her face and flew off to who knows where and it looked like she was growing bigger while Beast Boy grew smaller.

'I've never seen her this mad before,' Sora thought.

"I'm a what-bag?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"You heard the lady," Cyborg remarked.

"You are such a clorbag," Raven said, shaking her head.

"C'mon, guys. Can't anyone take a joke?" Beast Boy asked.

"As long as no one gets hurt, then yeah, we can but not in this case," Sora stated. Suddenly, a huge lightning strike flashed over the entire city, illuminating everyone. Sora looked towards the window and saw Robin standing before everyone else.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin said, as another strike illuminated the city.

( _Later, at the Jump City Bridge_ )

The Titans arrived at the Bridge over the bay to see lightning and blue blasts of energy all over the bridge. Sora peeks behind the semi he was hiding behind to get a closer look. There were two figures wearing armor similar to samurai armor, though it was missing the upper half. The big one had blue colored skin, black and blue armor, a blue helmet and he had a thundercloud emblazoned on his chest. The other figure was a polar opposite: He was thin, light yellow skin and hair in the shape of a lightning bolt, red and yellow armor, a yellow headband, and a lightning bolt on his chest.

"It's two guys, they appear to be metas as well," Sora reported to everyone. He suddenly felt something impact the semi he was hiding behind and soon smelled burnt metal.

"Let all who pass this way know Lightning was here!" Sora heard the yellow one yell.

"And Thunder too," The blue one yelled before he banged his fist together, causing an earthquake that made the whole bridge shake. Sora was able to steady himself and soon heard the two figures laugh.

'So, they are Thunder and Lightning personified? In all my life I never thought I would be fighting the actual elements of the weather,' Sora thought. He looked to see the others getting on top of the semi and jumped up to join them.

"Hate to break it you guys but you both have a lousy sense of humor! This ends now!" Robin said, his mask narrowing.

"No one gives orders to Thunder and Lightning!" The one Sora figured as Lightning shouted. Lightning then made a ball of his element and aimed it at the Titans. "Taste my power!" Lightning yelled before launching the ball at the Titans, who were able to move out of the way. Cyborg and Robin dealt with Thunder while Sora, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy fought Lightning. Lightning is able to blast Starfire and Raven away when he is suddenly bear-hugged by Beast Boy as a giant panda. Instead of struggling, Lightning instead electrifies his body and shocks Beast Boy with a thousand volts, turning him back to human and letting go of Lightning.

"Your powers are strong but mine are stronger," Lightning said, laughing. However, he was interrupted when he was blasted by a burst of fire from Sora's keyblade, knocking him to the ground.

"Then how do you feel about someone who could match your power?" Sora asked, getting into a battle stance. Lightning got up from the ground and looked at Sora in anger but his face changed to shock when he saw the keyblade.

"So, it's true. The keyblade does exist. How is it that a mortal like you has come to wield such a powerful weapon?" Lightning asked. Sora simply shrugged his shoulders.

"It just came to me one day. Since then, I've been protecting people with it and right now you're attacking my friends and everyone else on this bridge," Sora said.

"You challenge me? Even with the keyblade, you cannot match my power," Lightning said before launching a bolt of lightning at Sora. Sora deflected the bolt, absorbed it into the blade and launched it back, hitting Lightning in the chest, knocking him back.

"Don't overestimate yourself," Sora stated. The two started shooting blasts of their own powers at each other, with Sora using his ice powers to slide around and blast shards of ice while Lightning flew around and shot his own bolts of energy. They were eventually able to blast each other with their own projectiles and eventually switched to hand to hand. Sora swung at the human element with his keyblade but he was able to defend himself. Lightning eventually countered by shooting a bolt at Sora's hand, knocking the keyblade away.

"Hahaha, what will you do now without your weapon?" Lightning asked. Sora simply responded by punching Lightning directly in the nose. Sora kept up his attack, punching Lightning in the face and gut before kicking him in the chest with a flying kick. Sora was about to attack again when Lightning surprised him with a bolt to the face, knocking him back.

"You are a strong one indeed. Sadly, we'll have to cut this battle short," Lightning said before flying away. Sora healed his face and looked up to see Beast Boy talking to Thunder before he was suddenly blasted by Lightning. The two brothers talked a little bit before they both flew off into the air. Sora got up and went to go help Beast Boy when he noticed Starfire fly by holding her arm with her nose up in the air.

'Looks like she's still mad' Sora thought. He offered a hand to Beast Boy and he took it.

"You alright?" Sora asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, just shocked is all," Beast Boy said. Sora simply smiled in response and the two met up with the others.

"Okay team. We have to find those two before they do any more damage. Cyborg, search the west side. Sora and Raven, take the east. I'll take downtown. Beast Boy, you and Star scan from the skies," Robin ordered. Beast Boy nervously looks up at Starfire and slowly raises his hand.

"Um... maybe Sora can come with me instead?" Beast Boy asked. Robin was about to question the choice when Sora spoke up.

"I'll go," Sora said.

"You sure?" Robin asked and Sora nodded in response.

"Alright, Raven and Starfire will search the east. You two take the skies," Robin said. Sora nodded and jumped into the sky and started flying up, with Beast Boy turning into a hawk and flying after him.

( _Later_ )

Sora and Beast Boy were flying over the city when they saw smoke billowing in the museum courtyard. They land to see the globe that used to stand was now destroyed and knocked over the other stones like they were dominoes.

"Well, either they were just here or this is the ugliest modern art I've ever seen," Beast Boy joked. Sora simply turned to face him.

"BB, why didn't you apologize to Star?" Sora asked.

"What?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Back at the tower, you could've easily apologized to Starfire about the balloon but instead, you decided to go with a joke instead. So, why didn't you apologize?" Sora asked. Beast Boy chuckled nervously to himself and scratched the back of his head.

"Cause...it was just a joke," Beast Boy said in a nervous tone.

"But still, Starfire got hurt. Not physically mind you but emotionally. I mean how would you feel if you were suddenly hit in the face by an oil filled balloon for no reason?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Beast Boy said.

"Look, I'm just saying the next time you see Star, apologize to her. I think she needs that more than your jokes," Sora said.

"Are you saying my jokes are bad?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, it's just sometimes they're poorly timed," Sora said. Beast Boy laughed at the joke and Sora joined him. Sora then saw a ball of lightning heading towards Beast Boy and quickly pushed him out of the way. He then summoned his keyblade and knocked the ball away into a nearby wall and saw the two brothers flying in the air firing their respected powers at the Titans. Thunder suddenly flew up next to Sora and fired a blue beam of energy at him. The spikey-haired Titan moved out of the way and threw his keyblade at Thunder, knocking him off his cloud. Thunder recovers and shoots more blast of energy at Sora but he is able to dodge out of the way and counter with a blast of fire. Thunder moved out of the way and fires a large beam at Sora, though the keyblader quickly counters with a large golden beam of his own. Sora's beam eventually overtakes Thunder's and knocks the human element into the stand where the globe used to be. Sora ran up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora asked.

"We are doing this for fun," Thunder said in a confused tone.

"This is fun? Destroying stuff and harming people? How can this be fun to you?" Sora asked. Thunder looked down in confusion.

"You speak like the green one," Thunder said.

"We protect people. It's what we do," Sora said. What none of the combatants knew, was that a tall figure wearing red and black robes and a flat-crowned hat. He had long white hair, a thin mustache and beard, and only his left eye was showing. The man moved his robes to reveal a wooden box on a tripod with a hand crank on the side. Smirking, the man started to turn the crank and the front of the box fell off to reveal a red camera lens which started to turn white as he kept cranking. Sora and Thunder felt the ground tremble suddenly and Sora looked to see a huge red beam heading straight for Lightning and Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Sora yelled. He quickly ran over and pushed his fellow Titan out of the way of the blast and flying concrete. However, this left him in range and he was hit by the blast and buried under the concrete.

"Sora!" Beast Boy yelled. He was about to run and help his teammate, when he heard someone speak and quickly turned into a spider to hide.

"Your gifts are your own. Who are they to tell you how to use them?" the voice said.

"And who are you that commands such power? Show yourself!" Lightning demanded.

"As you wish," The voice said, revealing himself to be the figure. "I am but a humble old man whose power is drawn from nature, like your own. Come with me, and sow as much destruction as you please," The Sorcerer said. Lightning, hearing about the destruction, got overjoyed and ecstatic.

"Yes! More fun!" Lightning said. However, before he could go with the Sorcerer, Thunder stopped him by holding his shoulder.

"Will we harm anyone?" Thunder asked.

"What? The green one has poisoned your mind," Lightning said angered. However, Thunder remained firm.

"This destruction-will we harm anyone?" Thunder asked again.

"Would it matter if you did? You are unique, gifted, better. Why should anything interfere with your enjoyment? I am going. Follow if you wish," the Sorcerer said. He pulled out a staff with a Chinese stylized in a S on the top and used it to remove the concrete that rested on top of Sora. He then lifted the unconscious keyblade wielder into the air and started to walk away with him.

"What do you plan to do with the one wo wields the keyblade?" Lightning asked.

"Merely to discover what allows him to wield it. A young ordinary boy able to wield one of the most powerful weapons in the world; I must figure this out. If you wish to discover how to wield the keyblade, come with me," the Sorcerer offered. Lightning starts to follow him, while dragging his brother by the arm.

"Come brother, and leave your foolish thoughts behind," Lightning said. Thunder looked around for Beast Boy but did not see him and slowly followed his brother. Beast Boy waited until they were gone before transforming back to human and quickly pulled out his communicator.

"Beast Boy to anyone please respond," Beast Boy said. Suddenly, Starfire appeared on the screen.

"This is Starfire," Starfire answered.

"Sora's been captured by those brothers and some weird sage looking guy. They're heading into the forest but I don't know what they're planning," Beast Boy replied.

"Understood, we are on our way," Starfire said.

"Right. Oh, and Star, I'm sorry for what happened back at the tower. You could've been hurt and your right, I am a total clorbag," Beast Boy said. Starfire didn't respond until her face broke out into a smile.

"I thank you for the apology, Beast Boy and I forgive you," Starfire said before she ended the call. Beast Boy pumped his fist into the air in happiness. He then remembered that Sora was in danger and quickly turned into a hawk and flew into the forest.

( _Later, in the forest_ )

While the two brothers were preoccupied with shooting the dummies that were set up for them, the Sorcerer decided to figure out what made Sora so special. So, he took the keyblade wielder further into the forest away from the eyes of the brothers and pulled out a scanner and scanned the boy's body. When it was done, he checked the results and saw nothing abnormal about Sora.

"Nothing. There has to be something about you that allows you to wield the keyblade. You can't just be a normal boy," the Sorcerer said to himself. He suddenly heard some footsteps heading his way and quickly put the scanner away. Thunder and Lightning appeared from the tree branches and the Sorcerer saw that all of the dummies were lit.

"More targets, old one!" Lightning begged.

"Yes, please give us more," Thunder said as well. Instead, the sorcerer walked up to the dummies.

"That won't be necessary. You've done quite enough," the Sorcerer said before pulling out a disc with the same S that is on his staff and throws it into the air. The disc flies up above the lit dummies and starts to spin in place. It keeps spinning until electricty starts cackling from it and an orange flash erupts from it. It then shoots a beam of light to one of the dummies and the beam starts to connect with the other dummies. The dummies are soon all connected to form a huge humanoid shape and eventually, the form erupts into flames. The Sorcerer raises his staff to the sky in response.

"Rise," the Sorcerer said. The form stands up to reveal a humanoid figure with the S symbol on its forehead and the entire being is on fire.

"Burn Fire! Burn it all!" the Sorcerer yelled. The form does as its commanded and starts making its way down the mountainside towards the city but stops when it sees the Titans standing in front of it.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? Play with fire, you're going to get burned," Robin said. The Fire Form waves its arm at the Titans and a wave of fire is launched at them. The Titans quickly move out of the way and chase after the Form in order to stop it.

"Titans Go!" Robin ordered.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Sora opens his eye to see nothing but smoke in the air and trees surrounding him. He gets up and immediately, his hand goes to his head in order to get rid of the headache.

"Ow, what hit me?" Sora asked. He slowly makes his way through the forest and sees his friends fighting a giant fire figure and Thunder, Lightning, and a figure in red robes watching from a distance. Suddenly, the two brothers disappear and start attacking the others. Sora ran up to the figure and kicked the staff out of the figure's hand and quickly drew his keyblade. Suddenly, Robin appeared from the air and tried to kick the figure as well but he moved out of the way, leaving Robin to land next to Sora.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Head still hurts but nothing I haven't dealt with before," Sora replied and Robin nodded his head and got into a fighting stance. The figure meanwhile, raised his hand and the staff flew from the ground and back to his hand.

"Sora, Robin. We meet at last," the figure said.

"Who are you?" Sora and Robin said at the same time. The figure only responded by charging at them with staff at the ready. Sora and Robin respond by Sora deflecting the staff and Robin kicking the figure back. The two tag-team him but the old man manages to hold his ground against the two Titans. The figure grabs Sora and throws him aside and starts to assault Robin with the staff, though Robin is able to block and dodge the strikes. Eventually, the figure goes for a lunge and Robin moves out of the way, with the staff lodging into the tree, releasing a wisp of smoke from it. Sora jumps up and knocks the staff away and the two end up dueling with each other. It eventually starts raining in the forest as they continue to strike away at each other. Sora slashes away at the figure but the man is easily able to block Sora's attacks before countering with a kick to the chest, which knocks Sora down. Robin comes in for a flying kick but the old man easily grabs Robin by the neck and slams him into a tree.

"Really, is that the best you two can do?" the figure asked. Sora gets up and cast a Thunder spell which nails the figure directly in the face. Robin falls to the ground while Sora gets in front of him to protect him. However, the two see the figure hiding his face with his arm when he moves his arm to reveal his face breaking away like a glass mask, which reveals another smooth, metal, orange mask with only one glaring eye staring back at them. The three stare at each other: Sora and Robin in shock and the figure glaring at them in anger; when suddenly the figure disappears in a burst of smoke, leaving only a metal disc with an S on it. Sora picks it up and looks at it in thought.

"Slade," Robin said. Sora turned to face him and handed the disc to him.

"He was the one who sent the HIVE right?" Sora asked and Robin nodded in response. Suddenly the other Titans run up to them.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, we're good. How about you guys? Is the city safe?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, those two brothers helped us out by having it rain. It put out the fire creature before it could reach the city," Raven said. Sora looked up and saw the rain slowly receding and the clouds dissipating, revealing a rainbow and the sun.

"That was them?" Sora asked.

"Yes, they realized their mistakes like Beast Boy and apologized in the end," Starfire said.

"Well, hopefully they stay out of trouble," Sora said.

"But what about that other guy?" Cyborg asked. Robin responded by holding up the disc.

"It was Slade," Robin said.

"He talked the brothers into joining him and he was the one who took Sora too," Beast Boy said.

"Why did he take you?" Robin asked. Sora shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I was knocked out when he took me," Sora said.

"He said something about trying to figure out why your able to wield the keyblade," Beast Boy said.

"There's nothing really complicated about it. It's just about having a strong heart and never give up fighting something that threatens the people you care about," Sora said. Robin hands the disc to Cyborg so he could have a better look at it.

"So, Slade wants to destroy the city and kidnap Sora. Question is why?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know but I will find out and he won't get away with it," Robin asked. Sora looked at Robin with a look of worry.

'I hope he doesn't go too far with that saying,' Sora thought to himself when Raven walked up to him.

"So, are you alright?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, just a little headache now," Sora said, scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, just making sure," Raven said.

"Thanks, Rae," Sora said.

"What did you say?" Raven asked confused.

"Rae. We have nicknames for everyone else: Rob, Cy, Star, BB. We needed one for you," Sora said.

"Hhmm, then we need a nick name for you," Raven said.

"Well, let me know when you come up with one," Sora said, jumping down the hill and down to the city. On the way down, he heard Starfire giggling after talking with Beast Boy.

'Glad to see Starfire has forgiven him,' Sora said as he and the others head back to the Tower.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Slade was sitting on his throne watching the footage he collected while fighting Robin and Sora while also getting rid of the rest of his disguise.

'There definitely is more to that boy than meets the eye,' Slade thought to himself. After reviewing all of the footage he had on Sora so far, he came to the simple conclusion that Sora had to be the strongest out of all the Titans and that there still is more to him that has to be discovered.

"Father, you summoned me," Ravager said, appearing from the shadows and kneeling in front of the throne.

"Yes, Ravager. Perhaps I was too hard on you," Slade said and Ravager looked up to him in shock.

"What?" she said.

"While I do not approve of you going off on your own without informing me and when you still have much training to accomplish, I do approve of you getting close to Sora," Slade said.

"What are you asking me to do?" she asked.

"I'm asking you to get closer," Slade ordered, narrowing his eye.

 _And that's it. The Titans come to learn more about Slade while Slade allows Ravager to meet with Sora again. What will happen now? Find out in the next chapter. Now, onto the reviews:_

 _ **Guest1:**_ _I know and it's going to be fun writing about it._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Yeah, I didn't want him to rely fully on the keyblade. Acts like a good surprise for his enemies that he can handle himself without it._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _Oh, they definitely will._

 _ **SonicMax:**_ _Well, I'm kinda making it so they'll deny their feelings when its painfully obvious to everyone else._

 _As always, thank you guys for reading, please review, please favor, and please follow. Thank you, guys, for the encouragement and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Peace._


	6. Chapter 6: Sum of his Parts

_Hello everyone. Always glad to write stories for you guys and I hope you guys are having a great day today. So, with said, let's get on with the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 6: Sum of his Parts**

It was another beautiful day in Jump City with the sun high in the sky and no clouds in sight. It was such a great day, that the Teen Titans decided to head down to the park and spend most of the day down there. Cyborg was currently grilling some food, Robin and Starfire were sitting at one of the picnic tables, Beast Boy was waiting in one of the trees for his tofu food to be done, Raven was meditating under a tree and Sora was currently walking around the park enjoying the breeze and calmness of the day. He had his hands behind his head and was humming a tune that he has known when he was a kid.

"My Sanctuary...My Sanctuary," Sora hummed to himself. He eventually made it to the fountain and looked down into the water to see his reflection. He kept singing the song to himself when he saw the reflection of Rose walk up behind him and he turned to face her.

"That's a nice song," Rose commented and Sora nods in response.

"Thanks, I've known it almost all my life," Sora said as he started to walk again with Rose.

"Where did you learn it? I never heard any song like that before?" Rose asked again.

"I can't remember where I learnt it. I must've learned it when I was a child and it just stuck with me. I sing it whenever there are good days like today or when I'm relaxing," Sora said, sitting down on a nearby bench, with Rose soon joining him. Sitting there, Sora watched his friends playing a game of football and he smirked when he saw Beast Boy turn into a triceratops and chase after Robin who had the ball at the time.

"So, how is it going with your father?" Sora asked.

"A little better. He's allowed me to hang out with you just as long as I inform him of my activities," Rose said.

"That's good. Hopefully it'll get better between you and-," Sora said but stopped when he saw the colors of Cyborg go dark and he fell to the ground stuck in a weird pose. He quickly got up from the bench and ran over to where the others were. He heard Rose call out to him but he didn't stop until he made it to Cyborg's prone form.

"What happened to him?!" Sora asked the others.

"We don't know. He just fell over while we were playing," Robin said. Sora quickly moved Cyborg on his back and tried to access his arm computer but it wouldn't turn on.

"Darn it, his computer won't turn on," Sora said.

"What's wrong with him?" Beast Boy asked. Sora kept trying to turn the computer on when it suddenly lit up and the blue colors lit back up again.

"Woah, I don't know what I did but it seemed to work," Sora said.

"Shh, I think he's waking up," Robin said. Eventually, Cyborg's red eye flickered on and his human eye opened up.

"Cyborg, are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg said. Sora offered his hand and helped Cyborg up. "Woah, easy big guy," Sora said.

"Thanks," Cyborg said, with Sora nodding in response.

"What happened?" Raven asked. Cyborg looked down at his computer and saw that his battery cell was near depleted.

"Aw man, my power cell is dying," Cyborg said sadly.

"*gasp* Dying?!" Starfire yelled worriedly. Sora placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's okay, Star. It's nothing too serious," Sora said.

"Yeah, happens every couple of years. Just a natural part of being unnatural," Cyborg said in a sad tone.

"So, what do we do?" Beast Boy asked. In response, Cyborg reached down and grabbed the football and placed it in Robin's hands.

"You guys keep playing. I'll head home and change my batteries," Cyborg said, walking away from the Titans.

"You sure you don't need help?" Robin offered.

"Just because I can't have fun doesn't mean y'all can't," Cyborg said, not even turning to face them and kept walking away.

"I'm going to go talk with him," Sora said, running after Cyborg. He ran until he caught up with him and Cyborg turned to face him.

"Whassup, Sora?" Cyborg asked.

"I wanted to see if I could help," Sora said.

"I appreciate the offer but I got it," Cyborg said.

"I know but I thought I could help in another way," Sora said as he summoned his keyblade into his hand. "I was wondering if I could charge your battery with one of my thunder spells," Sora said.

"I think that would only drain my battery more but that's not a bad suggestion," Cyborg said.

"Oh, sorry," Sora said, making his keyblade disappear.

"It's cool. But where did you get that idea?" Cyborg asked.

"I saw this one movie where this guy who could control lightning fought this guy who wore this suit of technological armor and when the lightning guy shot a blast of lightning at the robot guy, the lightning actually charged him up instead of powering him down. I thought that would work here," Sora said. Cyborg could only laugh in response before releasing a sigh.

"Sure was a nice day," Cyborg said looking up at the sky.

"Doesn't mean it isn't over," Sora said. The two continued to walk when they heard a small pair of footsteps running up to them. They turned to see a young boy wearing a blue and white shirt with a matching blue baseball cap and a baseball glove.

"Woah, Cyborg and Sora! I can't believe it! It's really you!" The kid said. Sora kneeled down to be eye-level with the kid.

"Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Sora asked.

"Zach and I still can't believe I'm meeting you guys but Cyborg is my favorite, because look," Zach said as he took off his glove revealing his prosthetic hand. "He's just like me," Zach said. Cyborg looked down at his own hand in surprise.

"Yeah, I-I guess I am," Cyborg said. Suddenly, both Sora and Cyborg got an alert on their communicators and Sora pulled out his communicator to see the image of the magician thief, Mumbo Jumbo and that he has stolen from a jewelry store on the screen.

"Cool," Zach said upon seeing the communicators. Sora put his communicator back in his pocket, put his hood on and pulled out a pen.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Zach but duty calls," Sora said as he wrote his and Cyborg's name on the baseball glove. "Here, so you can tell your friends that you met us," Sora said as he handed the glove back to Zach.

"Cool! Thanks Sora," Zach said. Sora smiled and stood back up to face Cyborg.

"Head back to the tower and fix yourself up. We'll deal with Mumbo," Sora said before leaping into the air and gliding away, leaving Cyborg and Zach back at the park.

( _Jump City Junkyard_ )

The Titans tracked Mumbo down to the junkyard where they found him checking out one of the diamonds he stole. The magician thief was dressed in a black turtleneck tuxedo complete with a white chest pad and a yellow flower pin. He also wore a black top hat, white gloves, a red cape and a domino mask similar to Robin. His skin was also blue and he had a magic wand with him to cast his spells.

Sora was gliding over the yard when he saw the other Titans standing on top of one of the towers and landed next to Robin.

"Show's over, Mumbo. Now hand over the jewels before the critics trash your performance," Robin yelled.

"Now, Robin, I'm sure there's a peaceful solution here," Mumbo said when suddenly two giant bombs appeared in both of his hands. "But this isn't it!" he declared before tossing the bombs at the Titans, who quickly moved out of the way and took cover. Mumbo kept cackling to himself as he continued to throw bombs at the Titans but luckily, they stayed out of the way. Sora, Robin, Starfire and Raven kept blasting at the magician but he easily dodged and weaved out of the way while retaliating with explosive flowers. Sora saw that Robin was about to leap out and attack when he was suddenly grabbed by Cyborg who was now wielding an external battery pack on his back.

"Who said you could start the party without me?" Cyborg asked Robin. Sora ran over to the duo while also staying under cover.

"I thought I told you to head back to the tower," Sora said while shooting at Mumbo with a fire spell.

"I won't let you guys fight alone," Cyborg argued.

"And I won't let you put yourself in danger," Robin said.

"I got it covered," Cyborg said pointing to the pack and then readying his sonic cannon. "Teen Titans, Go!" He yelled. Cyborg then fired his cannon at Mumbo, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying into a pile of junk. Mumbo quickly dusted off the dirt on him and placed his hat back on. Cyborg charged at him but Mumbo tied him up with a ribbon. He easily subdued Robin, buried Raven in a pile of toy rabbits, blasted Beast Boy away with a huge stack of cards, and trapped Starfire in a wooden box. Sora blasted Mumbo away with a fire spell and tried to attack him but the magician easily dodged out of the way.

"You seem frustrated, I hope you like cherries," Mumbo said before throwing handfuls of cherry bombs at Sora, knocking him back. When the dust settled, Sora saw Cyborg tackling Mumbo to the ground when Mumbo suddenly blasted Cyborg away with a burst of water and sending him flying into a nearby garbage truck. Sora jumped into the garbage truck and saw that the pack was removed from Cyborg and that his battery was almost out.

"Cyborg! Take my hand," Sora said. Just as Cyborg was about to take it, he shut down and the garbage truck suddenly started up, making all the trash empty out, along with Sora and Cyborg and into a hole in the ground. The two fell until landing into a heap of trash. Sora moved all the trash off of him and made his way to Cyborg's deactivated form.

"C'mon, Cy we gotta get out of-" He stopped when he saw a group of glowing red eyes in the distance and Cyborg was suddenly pulled out of his grip and towards the light.

"Cyborg!" He screamed, about to chase after his friend when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm by what looked to be mechanical claw.

"Hey, let me go!" Sora shouted about to swing at the claw with his keyblade when his other arm was grabbed along with his legs. He kept pulling trying to make his way to where Cyborg was taken when he suddenly felt electricity surge through his body and he screamed in pain before blacking out.

( _Later_ )

Sora woke up to find himself strapped to a table and a bunch of electronic devices surrounding it. He tried to struggle his way out and summon his keyblade but found that his hands were bound so that he could not summon it.

"Relax, you are safe and unharmed," A voice said. Sora looked to see a tall being with blue eyes, pale skin, a black cap, and a black robe that went down to his feet.

"Who are you? Where are we? Where is Cyborg?!" Sora yelled.

"I am Fixit. We are in my home, where I repair things that are broken. As for your friend, I am currently repairing him," Fixit said.

"So, you're giving him a new battery?" Sora asked.

"Affirmative," Fixit said.

"What about me? I'm not like Cyborg. I don't need to be repaired," Sora asked.

"Yes, you are but an ordinary human. However, something about you requires further study. As of now, you and your friend will remain here for some time," Fixit said.

"How long is sometime?" Sora asked.

"That depends on long you struggle. Your friend has awakened, I must see to him," Fixit said before disappearing into the darkness. Sora struggled against the restraints until he came up with an idea. He summoned the keyblade but instead of wielding it in his hands, he held it with his teeth and use it to cut off the restraints, freeing himself.

"Gotta get to Cyborg," Sora said to himself. He made his way to the door and opened it with the keyblade. As soon as it was open, he was swarmed by a group of red eyed robots. He easily batted a group aside before casting thunder on them, disabling them. He continued making his way through the robots until he made it to a room and saw Fixit restraining Cyborg.

"Stop!" Sora shouted. About to attack one of the robots when he was once again restrained. Fixit walked up to Sora and inspected the keyblade.

"Ah yes, the keyblade. A weapon that is said to contain extraordinary abilities. Indeed, it warrants further inspection. Take him to the extraction room and be sure he doesn't make it disappear again," Fixit said.

"What is it with everyone trying to take the-" Sora said but was knocked out by one of the robots while another made sure that the keyblade remained in Sora's hands.

"Sora!" Cyborg yelled but it was fruitless as Sora was taken away by the robots.

"Do not worry. Your friend will join us as soon as we discover the true power of the keyblade," Fixit said.

"Not if I can help it," Cyborg said, struggling against his restraints.

( _Later_ )

Fixit walked into the room where Sora was being held and saw that that the keyblade wielder was still unconscious. He walked up to the keyblade and grabbed a nearby scanner.

"Hm, interesting. Very interesting. The keyblade seems to not have any technology within it. I cannot wait discover what energy is stored within such a weapon. But until then, it appears we well have to prepare him like the other one," Fixit said. He then made his way back to the room Cyborg was being held and started working on applying his new face on.

"Do not resist it is for the best," Fixit said as he placed the mask on Cyborg's face.

"No, it isn't! If you take out my biological components, you take out the part that makes me who I am!" Cyborg yelled.

"Your memories will be preserved. I will download them into your new brain," Fixit said as the front of his hat opened to reveal a device that attached itself to Cyborg's temple. However, as soon as Fixit saw Cyborg's memories, he was overwhelmed by the humanity he felt from them and fell to the ground in shock. Cyborg quickly removed the mask from his face and got off the table.

"Cyborg are you alright?" He heard. He looked up to see Robin and the other Titans standing before him.

"Yeah," Cyborg said.

"Where's Sora?" Raven asked.

"Oh, Sora!" Cyborg said running to the room Sora was and forced the door open, revealing Sora still asleep on the table. Raven ran over to Sora and used her powers to wake him up and he sprang up from the table.

"Woah easy, Sora," Cyborg said.

"Cyborg, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, all good. How about you?" Cyborg asked.

"Good. I'm good," Sora said. The three of them walked back into the room the others were and saw Fixit still laying on the ground.

"So beautiful. I had forgotten how beautiful...the world... through your eyes. Through human eyes," Fixit said.

"The same kind you have," Cyborg said and Sora's eyes widened in response.

"Your half human?!" Sora asked and Fixit nodded in response.

"Perhaps...I am the one in need of repairs," Fixit said looking at his own hand.

"And maybe I'm the guy who can help repair you," Cyborg said offering his hand, which Fixit gladly took with a smile on his face.

( _Later back at the park_ )

Sora was sitting at one of the benches next to the fountain again while Cyborg played football with the boy Zach and his friend. After repairing Fixit as best as he could, Fixit decided to travel the world in order to help him regain his humanity and that he will be available if the Titans need him. The other Titans decided to head back home and relax while Sora and Cyborg decided to spend another day at the park.

"Glad to see he's doing better," He heard. He turned around to see Rose standing behind the bench.

"Oh, hey Rose. Sorry that I left you here by yourself last time," Sora said.

"No problem. Your friend needed help, I understand. So, what was wrong with him?" Rose asked.

"His battery was dying so he had to get a new one but he's better now," Sora said.

"Ah, I see. So, I wanted to ask you something but I wasn't able to since you went to help your friend," Rose asked while nervously rubbing her arm.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"I-I wanted to ask...if you wanted to...go have lunch or dinner sometime...if you wanted?" Rose asked very nervously.

"Oh, well...um...as-as long as nothing big happens, then sure," Sora said.

"Oh cool. Then contact to let me know when your available and we'll set something up, okay?" Rose said.

"Great, sounds like a plan," Sora said. Rose responded with a hug.

"Thanks Sora," Rose said. She then let go and started to walk away.

"Have a good day, Sora," Rose said.

"You too, Rose," Sora said as he waved. She waved back and eventually walked away.

"So, sounds like somebody has a date?" Cyborg said with a smug look on his face and his arms crossed.

"What? N-no Its just us hanging out," Sora said while his face was red as a tomato.

"Rrriight. Keep telling yourself that, keyboy," Cyborg said as he walked away. Sora ran up to him and walked next to him.

"Look, how about we stop talking about this and go back to enjoying the day?" Sora asked trying to change the subject.

"With that, I can agree," Cyborg said as the two of them continued to walk around the park. What neither of them knew, Rose was eavesdropping on the two Titans.

"Ravager, report," Slade said through his earpiece.

"We agreed on meeting each other sometime just as long as nothing big comes up, so I suggest you lay off on the Titans for a while, father," Rose said. She heard Slade sigh to himself on the other end before answering.

"Very well, just learn more about Sora. Whatever information you can gain enough," Slade said.

"Yes father," Rose said cutting communications.

"I'm sorry, Sora," Rose said, giving a sad look towards Sora before disappearing into the crowd.

 _And that's the end. Yes, I agree this one is very rushed but so is this episode. Not much happens in it like all the other ones so, I had to make something up. I hope you guys liked it and with that said, let's get on with the reviews:_

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Yes there will but I'm still working on how they will be introduced._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _I'll think about how to include Namine in the story but it is up in the air._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _You'll have to find out in those episodes which are next._

 _Once again thank you guys for the advice and suggestions. Please favor, review and follow and I hope you guys have a great day. Peace._


	7. Chapter 7: Nevermore

_Hello everyone. Welcome to the next chapter, one of my favorite episodes. I hope you guys are having a good day and that you enjoy the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 7: Nevermore**

Sora was laying down on the roof of the Titans Tower at nighttime, watching all the stars up in space. Besides playing in the ocean, collecting seashells, or hanging out with his friends, one of his favorite things to do was watch the stars and see if he could spot any shooting stars. He remembered one of his friends back home told him that every world was connected by one sky and it made him wonder how many worlds he was looking at right now and who else was looking. He suddenly saw two shooting stars streak across the night sky.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed. He soon bared witness to a beautiful meteor shower that flew over through the sky.

"Nothing could ruin this moment," Sora said.

Then his communicator went off.

"Moment ruined," He said with an annoyed look on his face. He got up from the floor and made his way to the living room where the others were.

"Alright, who is it, cause I was in the middle of watching a cool meteor shower outside?" Sora asked. Robin types on the computer, bringing up a picture of the criminal, Dr. Light. Said criminal was skinny and had a goatee. He wore a skintight black outfit complete with a yellow light bulb on his chest and a black helmet.

"Doctor Light? So, he uses light to commit crimes?" Sora asked.

"Apparently," Raven said.

"Well, either way, let's go stop him," Sora said.

"Right, Titans Go!" Robin yelled and the Titans ran out of the Tower towards the city.

( _Later, on one of the streets of the city_ )

Sora and Raven watched as Dr. Light either beat or entrapped the other Titans: He blasted Robin away with a light beam, blinded Beast Boy with a bunch of glowing globes, trapped Starfire in a light shield and encased Cyborg in stone next to the upturned armored truck that carried gold.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking the gold," Dr. Light said to Cyborg. Raven decided to engage and flew towards the Doctor with Sora right behind her.

"We mind," Sora said. However, before they could attack, Dr. Light blasted them away. Sora got up and saw Dr. Light approaching Raven. Raven quickly grabbed a nearby motorcycle with her powers and threw it at the Doctor but he easily blasted it away and blasted her again. Angered, Sora picked up his keyblade and launched a lightning blast at Dr. Light, knocking him away from Raven.

"You leave her alone," Sora said, getting into a stance with his keyblade. Dr. Light got up and created a short light blade and engaged with the keyblade wielder for a short while until Sora shot a blast of light at Dr. Light, who easily caught it and launched it back but Sora quickly absorbed it.

"The name's Dr. Light remember?" Dr. Light said. Sora charged at Dr. Light when he was blasted in the chest and forced onto his hands and knees. Dr. Light amped up the power, causing Sora to scream in pain. Raven looked up to see Sora screaming and her eyes glowed red in anger. She hissed and grew to an impossible height and dark tendrils sprouted from her cloak. Dr. Light, seeing this, stopped and slowly backed away in fear. But he was too late as the tendrils grabbed him by the arms and legs and started dragging him towards Raven, his suit short circuiting in the process.

"My suit! No, stop, I surrender!" Dr. Light screamed but Raven did not let up and continued to drag the doctor closer to her.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" Raven said but it sounded like her voice along with a demonic voice. Dr. Light kept screaming for mercy until he was eventually pulled in to the cloak. Sora recovered from the attack and saw what Raven was doing.

"RAVEN! STOP!" Sora yelled along with Robin who ran next to him. Sora saw Raven snap out of it and slowly shrank back to her normal self. Robin and the others checked on Dr. Light, who was curled up in the fetal position, pale, shaking, and looked like he had the living daylights scared out of him. Sora ran up to Raven and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and saw that she was visibly shaking.

"Dude! Raven, what did you do?" Beast Boy asked with Cyborg next to him. Sora was about to tell BB now was not the time when she turned to face them and snarled at the three of them with her eyes glowing red again. Sora backed away, while Beast Boy screamed and hid behind Cyborg. She stops and her eyes return to normal and she walks away from them into a dark alleyway.

"What's her deal?" Beast Boy asked.

"Go easy on her alright?" Sora asked as he too walked into the dark alley, following her. As he went further, he started to hear very quiet sobbing.

"Raven, are you okay?" Sora asked. He heard the sobbing stop and it went silent in the alley.

"Look, don't worry. I'm not mad at you, none of us are, okay? We all lose control every now and then, that makes you no different from us," Sora said. Eventually, Raven appeared from the shadows and embraced Sora in a hug, which he returned.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked and she slowly nodded.

"Is Doctor Light alright?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, definitely scared him to the point where he won't mess with you again but he's okay," Sora said.

"Sorry that I snapped at you guys," Raven said.

"That's alright, I understand," Sora said.

"But what about the others?" Raven asked looking up to Sora.

"They'll understand too. We're your friends, Raven. It's what we do," Sora said. Raven nodded but still didn't seem too sure.

"C'mon, let's go home," Sora said. Raven nodded and the two headed back to the others.

( _Next Morning, at the Tower_ )

Sora was walking down the hallway heading towards the living room but he wanted to check on Raven to see how she was doing. He walked up to her door and knocked three times.

"Raven, its Sora," he said. The door cracked open to reveal half of Raven's face.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you wanted anything for breakfast," Sora asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm fine and herbal tea would be nice," Raven said before closing the door.

"Herbal tea? Right," Sora said as he walked towards the living room. As soon as the door opened, he moved out of the way as some sort of liquid was shot towards him.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN REAL MILK!" He heard Cyborg yell. He walked in to see the other Titans feasting on breakfast Beast Boy made. Not wanting to eat any tofu, Sora walked over to the stove and started making some tea while also putting some bread in the toaster.

"Morning Sora," Robin said.

"Morning guys," Sora said.

"Where is Raven?" Starfire asked.

"She's still in her room. I think she is still trying to sort out what happened last night. She asked me to make some herbal tea for her," Sora said as he started pouring some tea into a coffee cup.

"That's it? She doesn't want any tofu eggs?" Beast Boy asked while holding his pan.

"I'm pretty sure that's the last thing she wants, BB. Besides, I think you have to apologize to her about what you said to her last night," Sora said as he put butter on his toast.

"What? Why me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because after what happened last night, you should know better than to mess with her," Cyborg said as he put his plate and cup in the sink.

"I was just trying to figure out what happened. But no matter how hard I try, she still treats me like tofu eggs. You guys do realize she's never once laughed at any of my jokes?" Beast Boy asked.

"Though you do have to appreciate that she actually listens. The rest of us just kind of tune you out," Sora said, making a rain cloud appear over Beast Boy's head. "Look, all I'm saying is you when you have the time, go apologize to her. There's a lot more to her than just being Raven," Sora said.

"But how are we supposed to deal with her? How can we even trust her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because she's our friend. And that's all we need to know," Sora said as he walked out of the living room with a plate of toast in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He knocked on Raven's door with his foot once he arrived. The door opened slightly to show Raven's face.

"What?" she asked.

You asked for herbal tea, right?" Sora asked, holding up the cup to her. Her eyes widened in response before opening the door all the way and took the cup.

"Oh, thanks," Raven said.

"Sure, no problem. So how are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Alright. I was going to head up to the roof to meditate to figure this out," Raven said as she took a sip of tea.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything else. I'm gonna go relax in my room. Later," Sora said as he walked towards his room with the toast.

"Thanks Sora," Raven said as she walked away too.

( _Later_ )

Sora was reading a book that he had in his room. It told the story of three orphans who were forced to live with a multitude of relatives after their parents passed away in a fire. He was in the fourth book in the series so far and already the orphans have been through a lot.

"Man, I really wish I could help them, sadly though it is a fiction story," Sora said. He was about to flip to the next page when he suddenly heard a big smash outside. He marked the page he was on before closing it and walking outside. He looked to see Raven's door busted down by someone. He walks towards the doorway to see Beast Boy and Cyborg wandering around in Raven's room.

"Guys!" Sora said. The two Titans jumped and screamed in terror but relaxed when they saw it was Sora. "What are you doing and why is Raven's door knocked down?" Sora asked.

"We were going to apologize to Raven but she didn't answer, so Cyborg decided to bust her door down," Beast Boy said.

"Say what?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Raven is on the roof meditating. So, let's go before we break something else other than her door," Sora said.

"C'mon guys, this is our one chance to learn more about her," Beast Boy said as he walked towards Raven's dresser and picked up one of her hand mirrors.

"Beast Boy put that down. Would you want Raven to mess around with your stuff or go into your room without your permission?" Sora asked. Seeing that BB wasn't listening, he turned to Cyborg. "C'mon Cyborg," Sora said as he started to walk out but stopped when he heard Beast Boy gasp in shock.

"You ready to go, BB?" Sora asked but stopped when he saw Beast Boy being shaken around by a giant red arm that was coming from the mirror. Sora grabbed onto the changeling's ankle and tried to pull him free while Cyborg grabbed the other ankle and pulled as well. Suddenly, the arm went back into the mirror, dragging Sora, Beast Boy, and Cyborg in as well. The three Titans fell through a red and black whirlpool of energy that sent them careening back and forth when the whirlpool opened up to reveal a wide space with red stars and an asteroid underneath the opening. The three of them eventually fell from the vortex and crashed into the asteroid. Sora untangled himself from the others and saw the vortex close, leaving them trapped.

"Great," Sora said.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone in her room," Beast Boy said.

"Not now, BB," Sora said, pulling out his communicator. "Sora calling Robin. Sora calling Robin, respond over," Sora said but nothing came through. Sora sighed and put the communicator.

"Do you know where we are, Cyborg?" Sora asked.

"No idea. My sensors must be wrong cause it says where at Titans Tower," Cyborg said.

"Right, so how do we get back?" Beast Boy asked, walking around the asteroid.

"Guess we go forward," Sora said.

"Where? We're stuck on a single asteroid in the middle of-" Beast Boy said but stopped when several asteroid fragments formed together to create a path.

"I guess that way," Sora said as he started walking down the road, with the other two following him.

"If this is Raven's idea of a joke, it's not funny," Beast Boy said.

"It wasn't. You wanted to look around her room and mess with her stuff," Sora said.

"I just wanted to learn more about her. And besides, who sets a trap in a mirror?" Beast Boy said.

"Maybe it wasn't a trap at all. Maybe the mirror acts as a way for her home," Cyborg suggested.

"You think it's where she's from?" Sora asked and Cyborg nodded.

"If so, then I must feel a little bad for her. All by herself in this place," Sora said as he looked at the stars. They continued walking when they suddenly heard a childlike feminine voice say "Turn back," echo through the space. The three stopped and looked around for the source of the voice.

"That's not creepy at all," Beast Boy said. They looked up at a rocky arch to see three small black birds with red eyes perched on top of the arch, silently saying, "Turn back,".

"Cool, maybe they could tell us how to get home," Beast Boy said, walking up to the arch.

"Uh, how do we know they're not hostile?" Sora asked.

"Hello. Remember me? Beast Boy? I would know if they were dangerous," Beast Boy said.

"Then shouldn't he know by now?" Sora asked Cyborg, who shrugged in response. Sora watched as Beast Boy tried to talk to the birds but the birds' eyes changed to four instead of two and their teeth sharpened. The birds turned into full grown ravens and started to chase after the Titans. Sora was going to help his friends when small birds flew in front of him, blocking and circling him.

"Go forward," the birds said. Sora looked up to see a road with an archway form in front of him. Sora looked to see his friends dealing with the ravens and was about to go help them when the road that lead to them broke off.

"Go forward," the birds continued to say. Sora decided to do so, hoping that it would lead to his friends. He passed the archway and he looked to see the space change from red stars to a yellow sky with books and papers flying everywhere.

"Where am I now?" Sora asked.

"Hello, Sora," he heard behind him. Sora quickly turned around to see Raven but she was wearing yellow armbands, yellow boots, and a yellow cloak. She was also wearing a pair of round glasses.

"Oh Raven, you scared me. Wait, since when did you wear yellow and... when did you need glasses?" Sora asked.

"I've always needed glasses and yellow has been my favorite color since I was a child," Raven said as she walked along the path.

"Oh," Sora said as he jogged to catch up.

"Hey, can you help us out. Me, Cyborg, and Beast Boy accidently fell into your home and we're trying to find a way out and we got separated by those birds," Sora said.

"Yes, well I was actually hoping you would come here, though I was not counting on Cyborg and Beast Boy coming," Raven said as she grabbed one of the floating books and started reading while walking.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. In response, Raven closed the book and turned to face Sora.

"I need your help, Sora. What you saw last night, my reaction towards Dr. Light, was something I've been keeping contained for some time. After what happened last night, it came loose and it's causing my anger to grow," Raven said.

"Why me?" Sora asked.

"Because you're the reason it got loose. It was seeing you in pain that made it go free," Raven said as they made their way to the next archway.

"So, what do can I do to help?" Sora asked. Raven made the archway change to show a structure in the shape of a cloak.

"Make your way to the forbidden door. Your attempt to escape will draw my anger out. I'll meet you there," Raven said.

"Alright. I'll see you there," Sora said before walking through the archway. He found himself back in the red space and a straight path to the door. Just as he was about to make his way there, he heard footsteps and turned to see Cyborg and Beast Boy walk out of the archway.

"Hey, I know where we are! We're in that place where I didn't know where we were before!" Cyborg said.

"Hey guys," Sora said. The two turned to face him.

"Where'd you go? You were with us one second then gone the next," Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I was taken to this place where Raven told me about how she needed help. What happened to her last night was a result of something that she was containing getting loose and she need help getting it under control," Sora said.

"Wait, how did Raven tell you when we were just with her?" Beast Boy asked.

"You were with her?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, she was wearing all pink and acting all happy and cheerful, like she was a completely different person," Beast Boy said.

"Huh, when I saw Raven she was wearing all yellow and glasses and was speaking reading a bunch of books but she still kinda acted the same," Sora said.

"You think this is where Raven comes just to act out?" Beast Boy said. Suddenly, Raven popped up in front of them, this time her cloak was gray and she looked very sad and scared of something.

"Raven, are you okay?" Sora asked, trying to comfort her. She nodded slowly but still looked scared.

"Hey, that's the forbidden door, right?" Cyborg said pointing at the hooded structure, to which Raven nodded. Cyborg then started running towards the direction of the door.

"Cyborg, wait up," Sora said. Suddenly a giant metal wall sprouted from the ground in front of Cyborg, stopping him. More walls then sprouted as well, trapping the four Titans. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and tried to fly out but was electrocuted and was sent crashing back onto the ground.

"What is this place, Raven?" Sora asked.

"It's a maze. You have to go through, not above. I'll lead you guys out but at the end, you won't like me anymore," Raven said before walking ahead of everyone and around a nearby corner. Sora started to follow her when he saw Cyborg and Beast Boy standing there.

"C'mon guys, we don't want to lose her," Sora said. The two simply shook their heads in confusion but followed after Raven, who was waiting for them. Sora caught up to Raven and started walking up to her.

"So, it's your anger that got loose?" Sora asked.

"Y-yes," Raven said timidly.

"What do we have to do to get it back under control?" Sora asked again.

"We have to fight it but I don't know if we can beat it," Raven said, scared.

"C'mon, of course we can. We're Titans," Sora said, trying to make her happy.

"Well, maybe," Raven said. The four of them continued to make their way through the maze, all the while Raven was constantly apologizing to Cyborg and Beast Boy for every insult and mean comment she has said. Sora couldn't help but laugh as the two pranksters forgave Raven for every single apology. They eventually reached a wall where Raven placed her hand on and it slid open to reveal the passage to the hidden door. Sora saw two tall stone statues standing next to the exit and got a closer look at them. The statues wore long cloaks with one statue with a smiling face and the other with a frowning face and each had one arm on each side.

"That's the end," Raven said shyly. Beast Boy and Cyborg started running to the exit when Sora saw the statue's eyes glow red.

"Guys wait!" Sora yelled but it was too late as the statues joined together back to back. The statues turn back and forth revealing their faces. Two long swords materialized in their hands and they grew a second set of arms.

"Oh great," Sora said as he summoned his keyblade.

"Told you you wouldn't like me anymore," Raven said as she suddenly disappeared. Sora tried to stop her but it was too late. Sora readied his keyblade and leapt into the air and engaged the statue. Sword and keyblade clashed and the two combatants fought for a little bit when the statue knocked Sora away and into a rock. Cyborg readied his cannon and shot at the statue, though it did no damage whatsoever. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and tried to swoop down on the statue but it caught him in one of its hands and started to squeeze him. Sora recovered and tried to attack but the statue also caught him by the throat and started to choke him. Sora tried to free himself but the statue had an iron grip on him.

"Yo! Eight-eyes!" Sora heard and the grip loosened and he fell to the ground. He coughed a little bit and looked up to see Raven but this time she was now wearing a green cloak and a confident smile on her face. She kneeled down and offered a hand to him.

"On your feet solider," Raven said. Sora took the hand and the two leapt into the air and together, cut the statue in two with Sora using his keyblade and Raven using two fingers. Raven takes her hood off and pumps her fist in the air.

"Hoo-ah! High five!" Raven said her hand up. Sora decided to go along with it and high fived Raven.

"What! Stop! Just what is your deal?! First, you freak out last night, then you laugh at my jokes, then from what Sora told us, you were all smart, then your all weepy, and now you're a Marine?! Make up your mind. Who are you?!" Beast Boy yelled, trying to comprehend everything. Suddenly, Pink Raven, Yellow Raven, and Gray Raven appeared next to Green Raven and Sora back away confused.

"I'm Raven," all the Ravens said at once. In response, Beast Boy fainted while Sora and Cyborg tried to think everything over. Pink Raven suddenly ran up to Sora and hugged him.

"Sora! I'm so happy to see you here," Raven said with a big smile on her face.

"Uh, good to see you too," Sora said in a nervous tone, all the while trying to free himself from the hug.

"Different parts of Raven's personality. We're not in Raven's home," Cyborg concluded and Sora and Beast Boy followed along.

"We're in her mind," Sora said, finally freeing himself.

"And I want you out," they heard. They looked up to see Raven fall from the sky and land in front of her emotions as they faded away.

"The mirror you found is used for meditation. It's a portal into my MIND-NOT A TOY!" Raven said as she directed the last words towards Beast Boy through gritted teeth. Beast Boy nervously laughed and apologized to her when suddenly the birds flew into the air.

"You guys have to go, now," Raven said.

"We can't Raven. You need help remember?" Sora said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"The other yous said that you need help containing whatever got loose, so I'm not leaving until I help you," Sora said.

"They told you?" Raven asked.

"Well your smart side told me and then I told Cyborg and Beast Boy," Sora said.

"So, what the heck is going on here?" Cyborg asked but suddenly a huge roar travels over the entire space. Sora looks up to a see a giant black vortex appear until it finally opens up from the top to reveal a gargantuan humanoid with red skin, long white hair, and four glowing yellow eyes. The humanoid was wearing a black and gray loincloth, steel wristbands, and a belt as well.

"Hatred shall rule!" The giant said in a demonic voice.

"Let's just say I have issues with my father," Raven said as the Titans slowly backed away.

"That's your dad?!" Sora asked, pointing at the giant. The giant, known as Trigon, roared at the heroes, causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to make their way to the portal while Sora and Raven stayed behind.

"Sora, get out of here," Raven said.

"I'm not going to leave you to fight that thing, Raven," Sora said. Trigon fires a quadruple blast from his eyes at Sora and Raven forcing them to move out of the way and regroup with the others at the hidden door. Trigon fired another blast and Sora quickly brought up a reflect barrier to block it. Trigon released another blast that kicked up dust and rocks around the barrier but Sora managed to keep it up but was struggling.

"Guys, get out of my mind now," Raven said.

"I'm. Not. Leaving," Sora said through gritted teeth.

"Neither are we," Beast Boy said, with Cyborg nodding in agreement.

"You have too, if I lose, you'll be stuck here forever," Raven said. Eventually, Sora's barrier started to crack and it broke into pieces, knocking him to the ground. Trigon was about to blast Sora with a ball of red energy when Raven ran in front of him and blasted Trigon in the face, distracting him.

"Go!" Raven yelled, pushing Sora, Beast Boy, and Cyborg closer to the door. Sora saw Raven fly up and shoot at Trigon and evade his attacks. Sora looked up at his fellow Titans and saw determined looks on their faces.

"You guys coming or what?" Sora asked with a smile on her face and they nodded in response. Cyborg blasted at Trigon with his cannon while Beast Boy saved Raven. Trigon, distracted by the blast, lost his footing and fell off the asteroid with Sora jumping down after him. Sora dived down towards Trigon and started to strike at his face with his keyblade. Trigon managed to knock Sora away with his arm and tried to blast at him but Sora was able to dodge the blast and went back to attacking Trigon's face. However, Trigon grabbed Sora and rose back up to where the other Titans were.

"Your friend will know pain!" Trigon said as he blasted at Sora with his energy, making him scream in pain. Raven gritted her teeth and fired a beam of energy at her father, making him let go of Sora. The keyblade wielder recovered and landed on his feet.

"You alright?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm good," Sora said. Trigon then fired another huge beam at the Titans but they all managed to dodge and attacked Raven's father in their own ways. Eventually, they had to take cover again when Trigon fired another devasting beam of red energy. Sora peeked up from the corner and saw not a single scratch on Trigon.

"He's too strong. Even with your help, I can't beat him," Raven said as she took her hood off.

"So, call for backup, what about those other you's?" Cyborg said, with Beast Boy adding in that the green one kicked butt.

"It still wouldn't be enough. None of my other sides have the kind of power we need," Raven said.

"But what about all together? Together, you all might stand a chance because they are all you, right?" Sora said. The ground suddenly shakes as Trigon's footsteps draw closer.

"Go, we'll cover you," Sora said as he put his hood on and ran out of cover with Cyborg and Beast Boy behind him. Sora fires a beam of energy from his keyblade while Cyborg fires from his sonic cannon while Beast Boy takes to the skies as a pterodactyl. Trigon blocks the beams with his wristband and fires back at them with his own beam, causing the Titans to move out of the way. Beast Boy flew up to Trigon's face and started pecking at him with his beak but the giant managed to swat him away and to the floor. Sora jumped at Trigon with an electricity charged keyblade and struck at him but Trigon managed to block it and bolts of thunder flew all over the space. Trigon knocked Sora back and smashed him into the ground and was about to stomp on him when he was suddenly restrained in black energy. Sora looks behind Trigon to see Raven wearing a white cloak and was now the same size as her father. Sora flew out of the way of Trigon's foot and up to Raven's face, since she was a giant now, he was the size of a fly to her.

"Raven, you alright?" Sora asked and Raven nodded in response and focused her attention back on her father.

"You are going back where you belong!" Raven said in a deep and scary tone.

"Never!" Trigon said as he freed himself from the bind. Raven readied some power in her hands and shot a giant beam of dark energy at Trigon, while he fired a red beam of his own. The two beams clashed, causing a power struggle between father and daughter and Sora looked to see Raven was struggling.

"She needs help," Sora said as he flew in front of Raven and created three light triangles around him and placed his keyblade in between them. The three triangles fired their own beams of light and joined at the tip of the blade and Sora finally fired his beam which joined with Raven's and pushed Trigon's back. The beams finally hit Trigon and caused a giant flash and smoke to appear. Sora and Raven stopped their blasts and saw the smoke clear to reveal Trigon turned into another side to Raven, though this side wore a red cloak and had four red eyes. Suddenly, the side turned into red bolts of energy and flew straight into Raven which caused another big flash which made Sora cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he looked to see Raven back to normal with her blue cloak and standing on a rock. She let out a tired sigh and started to fall off the rock when Sora, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran up and caught her.

"You're alright," Sora said, setting her on her feet. Both Sora and Raven took their hoods off but Sora saw an obvious blush on her face.

"Thank you...friends," Raven said.

"So... we really are friends?" Beast Boy asked and Raven nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Of course, we're friends. That's why we help each other," Sora said.

"And do you really think that I'm funny?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't push it," Raven said and Sora simply chuckled in response.

"C'mon, let's head back," Cyborg said and started walking to the door with Beast Boy next to him.

"So, how are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Better. I don't feel unbridled rage anymore. It's back under control, for now," Raven said as she looked at her hands.

"Well, the next time something like this happens again, don't try to deal with this on your own. It's okay to ask for help from your friends," Sora said.

"Okay. Thank you for the help," Raven said. The two then headed to the door and eventually found themselves back in Raven's room with Cyborg and Beast Boy talking with Robin and Starfire, who were waiting outside the door.

"Where have you guys been?" Robin asked.

"Just getting to know each other a little better," Sora responded.

"Come, friends. We shall prepare a new breakfast feast!" Starfire said, jumping in the air. Sora was about to say something when Raven suddenly spoke up.

"Breakfast sounds nice, actually," Raven said. Beast Boy smiled and ran off to make some breakfast when Cyborg suddenly ran after him, promising to make real eggs. Robin and Starfire walked after them to make sure they don't ruin anything, leaving only Sora and Raven. Sora felt his communicator go off and he opened it to see multiple messages from Rose.

"Uh-oh," Sora said.

"What?" Raven said looking his communicator.

"Rose wanted to hang out today. Gotta make sure she isn't mad at me. I'll see you at breakfast," Sora said as he ran to his room.

"A-alright," Raven said, watching him disappear from her room. She was about to head to the living room when she suddenly heard fall to the ground. She turned around to see some of her books on the ground.

"Some mediation should help later on," She said before walking out.

 _And that is the end of Nevermore. I'm sorry that this took forever, I've just been really busy with work and school. Anyway, let's get on with the reviews:_

 _ **SonicMax:**_ _That sounds like a cool idea. I'll give it some thought._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _I plan to have that happen in one of the episodes._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Sure thing. I will work on that._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Have a good rest of your day guys. Peace._


	8. Chapter 8: Switched

_Hello guys, sorry that I haven't put anything up for a while, I've just been really busy with work, school and trying to get a car. Thank you guys for being patient and with that said, let's get this chapter going._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Kingdom Hearts_

 **Chapter 8: Switched**

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. Sora, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were coming back from the arcade and checking out the video store. They made their way to the front door of the Tower when Sora saw a wooden crate sitting at the front.

"Hey guys, look," Sora said as he picked up the crate and looked at it.

"Oh sweet! A package from a fan!" Beast Boy said.

"Let's take it inside and see what it is," Robin said as he opened the door and walked in, with the others following him. They used the elevator to make it to the living room floor and opened the door.

"MAIL CALL!" Cyborg announced. Sora saw Raven attempting to meditate but was scared by Cyborg and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Robin! Sora! Beast Boy! Cyborg! You are back! It was...quiet while you were away," Starfire said flying up to them.

"Not that quiet," Raven said dusting herself off. Sora walked over to the kitchen counter and placed the crate there.

"Sorry, Rae but you know how Cyborg is," Sora said.

"What's in the crate?" Raven asked.

"Don't know. It was sitting out front when we got back," Sora said.

"Probably from one of my many admirers," Beast Boy, moving his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"In your dreams, BB," Sora retorted.

"Actually, it doesn't say who it's from," Robin said, inspecting the crate.

"Well, that's not weird at all," Sora said.

"Only one way to find out," Cyborg said, opening the lid to the crate. Everyone looked in and had their own reactions.

"Whoa!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Cool!" Robin said. Starfire giggled.

"That's neat," Sora said.

"Honestly, I was hoping for chocolate," Beast Boy. Sora reached in and grabbed one of the items inside, exact puppet replicas of each Titan. Sora's puppet had a moving hoodie and a keyblade along with it. He looked up to see the others holding puppets of their own.

"They got all the details just right," Robin said, checking out his puppet's belt.

"Someone certainly has a lot of time on their hands," Raven said.

"Am I the only one creeped out by these things?" Sora asked. He looked to see Starfire playing with hers while Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were making their puppets fight each other, leaving only Sora and Raven.

"What are you gonna do with yours?" Raven asked.

"Probably put it up with my ships. Can't really put him anywhere else. You?" Sora asked.

"Closet or one of my boxes," Raven said, causing Sora to chuckle in response.

( _Later that night_ )

Sora was on his bed playing a game on his phone. He was doing really well on it though the only problem was in order to get better, he had to join up with a team or clan and all teams were currently filled. As he said, his puppet was strung up with his ships, hanging from the ceiling.

"Almost tempted to start a team of my own," Sora said. He kept playing when he heard a noise outside of his room. He turned off his phone and opened his door but saw nothing there. He heard another noise and started walking around the hallway trying to find the noise.

"Hello?" Sora asked. He continued to walk around looking until he heard another noise and went to investigate. He continued to look until he saw Starfire and Raven talking.

"Oh, were you guys making that noise?" Sora asked, walking up to them.

"No, apparently Starfire heard a noise and was making a bunch of racket," Raven said.

"What did you hear Star?" Sora asked.

"I thought I heard-" Starfire said but was interrupted when Cyborg's cannon was shot at them but it missed. Sora looked to see Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg charging at them and he saw that all of their eyes glowing blue. Robin goes for a leaping kick while Beast Boy turns into a T-rex. Sora moves Starfire out of the way of Robin's attack.

"Robin stop!" Sora yelled. But the Boy Wonder didn't listen and threw three-disc grenades at them. Sora moved out of the way while Starfire tried to blast them but she missed the third one and it exploded, knocking her down and Cyborg catches her. Cyborg then fires his sonic cannon again and hits Sora in the chest, sending him flying to the wall and falling to the ground. He tried to get back up but Robin stepped on his back and pinned him. Meanwhile, Raven was knocked into Cyborg's arm by Beast Boy's tail.

"What's wrong with you guys? Let us go!" Sora yelled.

"Friends! Why do you attack us?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, they're not your friends anymore," a voice said. Sora looked to see a wooden puppet walk up to them with his hand behind his back. He was dressed in a red military uniform, with a golden crown on his head with black hair and a hinge mouth.

"They are my puppets. These are your friends," The puppet said holding up the puppets of the Titans. Sora saw that their eyes were moving and suddenly their mouths opened.

"Starfire...Sora," The Robin puppet said.

"Raven," The Cyborg puppet said.

"Help," The Beast Boy puppet said.

"Who are you?! What have you done to our friends?" Sora yelled.

"Sorry, you're not in charge here keyblader. I am," The puppet said before holding up a crosspiece with six colored lights on it. The red was for Robin, orange for Starfire, green for Beast Boy, blue for Raven, white for Cyborg, and yellow for Sora. Beast Boy and Robin held up the puppets of Raven, Starfire, and Sora and the Titans started to glow their respective colors.

"And with the Puppet King pulling the strings, the Titans will take over the city," The Puppet King said. The Titans souls started to be removed from their bodies and started to enter the puppets.

"Thundaga," Sora said slowly. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the ground while Raven released a burst of energy, knocking everyone down and sending the crosspiece skidding across the ground. Raven, Starfire, and Sora's soul were freed and returned to their bodies and the remaining Titans took this chance to escape.

"After them," The Puppet King ordered and the controlled Titans chased after them. Sora finds a nearby crate and opens it, allowing the girls to jump in and he soon followed them and closed the crate. The three of them wait until the controlled Titans disappeared and took a sigh of relief.

"Sora, Raven! What are we going to-" Starfire was saying but stopped when Sora turned on a light bulb and saw his body standing across from him and that his eyes were wide eyed now. He looked at Starfire and saw that her eyes were now squinted. He then looked down at himself and saw...Raven's body in his place.

"Sora?" Raven asked and Sora nodded in confirmation. Starfire suddenly gasped.

"I am Sora and Raven is me!" Starfire said. Sora suddenly feels power go through his head and a bolt of black energy strikes the light bulb, making the room go dark again.

"Can this day get any more confusing?" Sora asks as he rubs his eyes or Raven's eyes.

( _Later, in Jump City_ )

Sora in Raven's body, Raven in Starfire's body, and Starfire in Sora's body made their way through the sewer and into Jump City's street. Sora had to use Raven's powers but instead of gently removing the manhole cover, he accidently blew it out of the hole, straight up into the sky, and clatter onto the ground, though Sora managed to grab it and stop it from making noise. Sora got out first, wearing the hood up and Raven and Starfire followed him.

"Ugh, these powers give me a headache," Sora said, grabbing his head in pain.

"You'll get used to it," Raven said.

"Oh, my friends, this is awful! Horribly awful!" Starfire said.

"Tell me about it," Raven said.

"Very well. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have been trapped inside tiny wooden bodies, while a nasty creature called the Puppet King-" Starfire ranted on but Sora stopped her due to his magic powers coming into effect and destroying a nearby car with a thunder spell.

"She didn't mean literally, Star. You have to be careful with my powers, too. One wrong move and you can blow up this entire block," Sora said.

"Same to you, Sora. The more you feel, the more power is released," Raven said.

"Got it," Sora said.

"But what if they find us? What if our friends are doomed? *gasp* What if I'm stuck like this forever?!" Starfire asked.

"We'll figure something out. We just have to get use to this change up until we do alright? Also, what's wrong with how I look, Star?" Sora asked.

"Nothing!" Starfire said nervously, causing another bolt of lightning to strike the ground. Starfire tried to calm down but instead a blast of blizzard emerged from her hands and froze another car.

"I take it back, we're dead," Sora said. They suddenly heard an eagle cry and looked up to see Beast Boy flying towards them. "C'mon, let's go," Sora said as he ran into a nearby alley with the girls following him. While they were running, Raven tried to fly in Starfire's body but was unable to. They eventually stopped after losing Beast Boy.

"We can't fight them like this. We need to learn how to use each other's powers," Sora said, looking at his hands.

"Sora how do I summon the keyblade?" Starfire asked.

"You have to use the power of your heart. Will the keyblade into your hand and use your heart to use its power," Sora said. Starfire nodded and slowly raised her hand but nothing appeared.

"Don't worry, Star you'll get the hang of it," Sora said. They suddenly heard a roar and Sora accidently activated Raven's powers and knocked Raven and Starfire off their feet. "Sorry," Sora said and helped them up. They looked to see Beast Boy in Tiger form chasing after them and ran away. They kept going when Robin suddenly leaped in front of them with bo-staff at the ready. Beast Boy continued to chase after them while Robin leaped at them, ready to strike. Luckily, Sora moved the girls out of the way and made Robin smack Beast Boy while Beast Boy collided with Robin, knocking them both down. The three of them continue to run and hide behind another wall and take a breath, when suddenly Cyborg's arms burst out of the wall. Sora got scared and accidently sent Starfire and Raven flying into the air.

"Sorry guys!" Sora shouted catching up with them. He focused and caught them before they crashed to the ground with Raven's powers. However, before they could run again, the possessed Titans cornered them.

"If I can't fly, you have to levitate. Remember my words?" Raven asked Sora.

"Of course. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Sora said in a calm tone and suddenly levitated into the air. He grabbed Raven and Starfire and flew away from the others. They continued to fly away until they landed next to multiple bags of garbage. Sora and Raven poke their heads out.

"Quick! Raven, help me block this road," Sora said as he threw bags of trash towards the road with Raven helping him. Starfire suddenly popped out from the trash but Raven quickly told her to be quiet while Sora put in the last of the bags. Sora peeked out from the cover to see Robin and Cyborg looking around but eventually stopped and walked away. Sora looked at the girls to see Starfire calming herself down.

"It's alright. They left," Sora said. The three look up but were forced to go back down when Beast Boy started looking for them now as a giant rat. They all kept their mouths shut as sweat slowly went down their faces, afraid that Beast Boy would find them.

"Enough!" a voice broke out and Beast Boy ran away from the garbage, allowing Sora and the girls to breathe they peeked out to see Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg stand in front of the Puppet King.

"We will catch the other three after the ceremony," The King said while holding up the puppet versions of the boys.

"Ceremony?" Robin asked.

"What ceremony?" Cyborg asked.

"Just a spell that will destroy you three and make your bodies mine forever, though I did wish that I got the keyblade wielder first, you three will suffice. Come my puppets," The King said as he walked away with the boy's bodies following him. After making sure they were gone, Sora threw the bags that were covering them away, allowing them to walk out.

"That was too close," Sora said.

"How can you stand having this much hair?" Raven said, trying to straighten out Starfire's hair.

"How can you stand having your hair down? I'm so use to having my hair up and I don't do anything to it either, it's all natural," Sora said.

"Quickly! Out friends are in danger! We must-" Starfire said.

"Do what?" Save them with my unusable powers, while Sora uses my unstable powers while you can't summon the keyblade and blow everything up with his magic? Also, good flying Sora," Raven said in a sarcastic tone, making Sora and Starfire get angry at her.

"Hey! At least I'm getting better at controlling them," Sora said.

"And on my planet, even a newborn can learn how to fly but you are too busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!" Starfire yelled as another lightning bolt struck, close to where Sora was standing.

"Careful Star. Remember what I said about my powers," Sora said.

"Of course. Peace, Quiet," Starfire said to herself to calm down. Sora sighed to himself.

"Look, if we're going to save the guys, we're going to have to learn more about each other," Raven said.

"Agreed, so share away," Starfire said.

"I guess I'll go first," Sora said as he sat down and the girls joined him. "I was born in a small town called Destiny Islands in Hawaii. Like I told you Star, my parents were too busy to really focus on me so I spent most of my time hanging out with my friends. It wasn't until I was 14 that that I first gained the keyblade. I was definitely confused when I first got it but after a year or so I started to get the hang of it, though I still have much to learn. But I also learned that it was never the keyblade that brought me here, it was the strength of my heart and the many friends I have made, including you guys," Sora said with a smile on his face.

"Wow," Starfire and Raven said.

"Who's next?" Sora asked.

"I was born in a place called Azarath..." Raven started.

( _an hour later, Jump City's old theater_ )

The three Titans were hiding behind a water fountain in front of the old, abandoned theater where Beast Boy was standing guard outside, now changed into a Doberman dog.

"We'll have to try the roof," Sora said.

"Agreed," Starfire said turning to Raven. "Now do as I instructed. Close your eyes and think of something joyful," Starfire said and Raven groaned in response.

"Come on Raven, it's not that hard. Just think of something that makes you happy," Sora said. Suddenly, Raven flew up into the air with Starfire in tow while Sora levitated into the air and followed behind them. The three landed on the roof and Starfire started clapping in happiness.

"Very, very good! Please, what was your joyful thought?" Starfire asked.

"You don't wanna know?" Raven said looking away.

"Oh, but I do. Please tell me," Starfire asked again.

"The seashell Sora gave me," Raven said blushing a little. Sora's eyes widened in response.

"Oh, well...I'm glad that helped...then," Sora said nervously. He looked down at the door in front of them locked.

"Your turn, Star. Remember, use the strength of your heart to summon the keyblade and then aim at the lock," Sora said. Starfire closed her eyes and held out her hand. The keyblade eventually appeared into her hand and she aims at the lock and the keyblade's tip lights up and shoots a small beam at the lock, unlocking it and making the chains disappear.

"Good job, Star," Sora said.

"Success!" Starfire celebrates, accidently making a gust of wind appear and blow the doors wide open, making a loud noise that echoed through the entire building.

"Nice work," Raven says sarcastically. They enter the building and make their way to one of the catwalks above the theater to see the Puppet King standing before a white bowl with blue flames coming from it. The Puppet King grabs the puppet versions of the Titans and holds them over the flames, causing the puppets to start begging for mercy.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of your bodies since they'll be mine forever," The Puppet King said and drops the puppets. Quickly, Sora uses Raven's telekinesis and grabs them before they fell in and brought them into his arms to safety.

"You guys alright?" Sora asked.

"S-Sora?" The Robin puppet asked confused.

"Long story," Raven said. Sora looks to see the controlled bodies of Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy charging at them.

"C'mon guys," Sora says but suddenly Cyborg lands in front of him and readies his cannon. He fires at them, making Sora move out of the way but accidently drops the puppets. Sora looks to see Raven fighting Beast Boy while Starfire fought Robin. Cyborg suddenly charges at him and tries to punch him but Sora dodged out of the way and focused on a nearby sandbag.

"Sorry Cy," Sora said and throws the sandbag at Cyborg, knocking him down. The robotic Titan gets up and grabs a nearby cable and tries to swing into Sora but he is able to move out of the way and uses telekinesis to cut the cable, making Cyborg fall to the ground. Sora looks to see where Cyborg would land and sees that the puppet Titans are right where he would land.

"Uh-oh," Sora said and grabbed Cyborg with telekinesis and moved him away from the puppets. Suddenly, Beast Boy lands in front of him changed into a gorilla and starts running at him. Quickly, Sora throws Cyborg at Beast Boy, knocking the both of them away. Sora looks down to see The Puppet King grabbing the puppet Titans and runs towards the still lit fire.

"Star, Raven! Help the guys!" Sora yelled but was once again forced to fly out of the way of Beast Boy and Cyborg's attacks.

"The Puppet King is in command!" The Puppet King yelled.

"No!" Raven suddenly yelled and fired a powerful starbolt at the Puppet King, knocking the King and the puppet Titans away, causing the control crosspiece to fly into the air and fall into the flames.

"My control!" The King yelled. The flames suddenly flare up in the shape of the Puppet King's face and Sora sees the King start to jitter and twitch and light starts to pour from his eyes and mouth.

"NOOO!" The King yelled. The three puppets start to shake as well and the souls trapped inside fly out and back to their bodies. Meanwhile Sora's soul flies out of Raven's body and back to his body while Raven's and Starfire's souls fly back to their bodies. Sora moves his arms to make sure he is himself and jumps back to the ground and meets up with the others.

"I am me and you two are you," Starfire said.

"And we're us," Cyborg said as he, Robin, and Beast Boy walk up to them.

"Thanks to you three," Robin said.

"You go guys," Beast Boy said.

"Raven, Sora, we have done it!" Starfire said, bringing the two of them into a bear hug.

"Ah, Star kind of need to breath here," Sora, gasping for air. They break apart when they hear the Puppet King screaming. They look over to see the King crawling across the ground with light still pouring from his eyes and mouth.

"The magic! Without it...I'm just a..." The Puppet King says but it's too late as the last of the magic leaves the puppet and the body falls to the ground as a slack-jawed figurine.

"Just a puppet," Sora finishes for him.

( _Back at the tower, next morning_ )

Sora makes his way to the kitchen for a snack. After what happened last night, The Titans turned the Puppet King over to the police and explained what happened last night to them. Luckily, the police understood and no charges were held against the. Sora decided to stay home and relax while the other boys decided to go out once again, leaving him with Raven and Starfire. The door opens and he sees Raven and Starfire floating next to each other cross-legged meditating with each other. He smiles and walks over to them.

"Mind if I join?" Sora asked. Raven opens her eyes and nods with a smile on her face. Sora glides next to Starfire and crosses his legs as well.

"Find your center, focus your energies, and...," Raven says.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," The three Titans say together.

"Sora?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah?" Sora responded.

"Raven and I were planning to go the mall later. Would like to join us?" Starfire asked.

"Uh sure, I got nothing planned today," Sora said.

"Just know, you're going to be carrying the bags," Raven said.

"Oh," Sora sulked and continue to meditate with his two friends.

 _And that's it. I know, sorry, I've just been very busy lately and haven't had a lot of them to work on my stories but at least I got this out for you guys. Anyway, onto the reviews:_

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Here is your answer my friend._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _You'll get my answer friend._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _Good idea, though I already had a plan for it._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _They will in Sora's own season._

 _I hope you guys are having a good day today and I will see you in the next chapter. Peace._


	9. Chapter 9: Deep Seven

_Hello everyone! I hope you are having a good day today as Halloween draws ever closer as I try to continue on with this story. With that said, please enjoy the chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 9: Deep Seven**

It's been a week since The Puppet King took control of the Titans and not much has happened since then. Sora has spent more time hanging out with Rose and she has been doing well as far as he knows. Her father hasn't done much to her and she has been free to hang out for the past few days, though due to Sora being a Titan, they always had to cut it short, though Rose had no problem with that, just as long as she could hang out with him. Though he would always tend to notice that whenever he would tell the other Titans about where he was going, Raven's face would always contort into anger for very short moments, even though they were just long enough for Sora to notice. Sora would ask her if anything was wrong but she would always retort with, "I'm fine," or "Nothing's wrong,".

'Really wonder what's bothering her,' Sora thought to himself as he flipped through channels on the living room's TV. He already collected the seashells that he wanted to collect today and he trained with the others so now he was just relaxing. He changed the channel a couple more times when suddenly the screen went red and the alert sound rang throughout the entire tower. Sora ran up to the computer and typed away to bring up the information of the crime. Pictures of a ship and a silhouetted figure wielding a trident like weapon. Soon, the other Titans joined him.

"What's the situation?" Robin asked.

"A ship sunk in the Jump City Bay. The crew managed to escape and stated that they were transporting toxic waste out of the bay but a figure by the name of Trident sunk the ship all by himself," Sora said, reading the report.

"How did he do that?" Raven asked.

"The crew said that it looked like he was teleporting or something, though they're not entirely sure," Sora said.

"Looks like we're going underwater for this one," Robin said and Cyborg and Beast Boy celebrated at the same time, though for different reasons.

"We get to use the T-Ship!" Cyborg yelled.

"I get to be a water animal!" Beast Boy yelled and the two ran off to get ready while Robin and Starfire followed shortly after.

"Children," Raven said.

"You can't blame them. Cyborg has been working months on the T-Ship and now we get the chance to see how it works and when was the last time Beast Boy was in the water for a mission?" Sora asked.

You got a point," Raven said walking out of the room with Sora.

( _Titans Tower Launching Bay_ )

Sora and the rest of the Titans were now seated in their own individual cockpits of the T-Sub. The ship was of course in the shape of a T and was colored orange with sliver edges. The ship had six cockpits for each Titan: Robin had the front, Cyborg had the rear, Beast Boy was in the middle, Sora was in between Robin and Beast Boy, Raven had the starboard wing, and Starfire had the port wing. The wings had two turbo hydro jets that would allow them to propel themselves through the ocean and seismic blasters for their weapon systems. Sora was buckling himself in, put on his headset, and made a final check on weapons.

"Main power online," Robin said.

"Oxygen tanks at maximum," Starfire said.

"Weapons system at the ready," Sora said.

"Defensive systems active," Raven said.

"Turbojet engines are rearing to go," Cyborg said.

"And your secret weapon is ready to rock," Beast Boy remarked proudly.

"Only time you qualify as a secret weapon is after eating a tofu bean burrito," Cyborg said, making Sora laugh.

"Excuse me, can you breathe underwater? Uh-uh," Beast Boy said.

"Actually, yes I can, thanks to a spell I learned from a friend," Sora said.

"Well, can you be any fish in the sea?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can turn into a mermaid though it takes a lot of magic to use," Sora explained.

"Beast Boy is right guys, his powers are essential to our mission," Robin stated and Beast Boy blew a raspberry at Sora and Cyborg.

"Titans! Launch!" Robin ordered and Cyborg fired up the engines

"Here we go!" Sora yelled as the ship was launched out of the bay and into the ocean, pushing Sora back into his seat. The ship flew through the ocean and came up next to a school of fish as Sora looked out of his cockpit to see hundreds of seashells on the ocean floor.

"Wow," Sora said.

"Oh, wondrous!" Starfire said in excitement.

"If you think they're cool, wait 'til you see me out there kicking butt. First, I'm going shark," Beast Boy said and Sora started to hear the sound of gnashing teeth, making him think Beast Boy was imitating a shark. The noise kept going until it suddenly stopped.

"Goodness me. I seem to have accidently switched off Beast Boy's microphone," Cyborg said in an innocent tone. Sora laughed at the action.

"Sonar contact. Sora, Beast Boy, ready to go?" Robin asked.

"As always," Sora said as he unbuckled his harness. He summons his keyblade and conjures a ball of air around his body. He gives a thumbs up to Robin and his seat starts to sink until, the floor beneath him opens and he falls to the ocean floor. He looks up to see the T-Ship and Beast Boy as a giant whale above him and he glides after them.

"I should do this more often to find better seashells," Sora said to himself. The team continued to make their way through the sea until they finally spotted the ship. Beast Boy turned into a hammerhead shark in order to go in, with Sora right behind.

"Found the ship but no cargo," Robin said.

Beast Boy and I are going in," Sora said as he went in. The T-Sub's lights were turned on so the others could see. Sora looked through the ship but could not find the cargo.

"No sign of the toxic waste. Looks like Trident already moved them. I'm gonna start looking for any type of trace that we can follow," Sora reported.

"Understood," Robin said. Sora kept looking for things that could lead them to Trident but couldn't find anything. Suddenly, Beast Boy swam past him very quickly.

"Guys, it looks like Beast Boy found something. I'm right behind him," Sora said as he glided out of the ship and saw Beast Boy chasing after a figure. Sora was about to chase after his fellow Titan when he was suddenly shot in the side by an energy blast. He looked to see a man with fish like gills wielding a trident swimming in front of him.

"Let me guess, your Trident?" Sora asked, summoning his keyblade.

"I am perfection and I am your destruction, young keyblade wielder," Trident yelled before shooting another blast at Sora, though he managed to dodge and tackled into sea thief, knocking them both into the ocean floor. Sora shook his head and looked around to see Trident attacking the T-Sub. He swam up and clashed his keyblade with Trident's trident.

"You guys get to cover. I'll hold off Trident," Sora said.

"Alright," Robin said as the T-Sub moved to cover. Sora and Trident continued to clash away at each other until Trident suddenly blasted at Sora, though he managed to knock the blast away. Sora was about to attack again when he saw that Trident disappeared again.

"Where did he?" Sora asked when he heard suddenly heard explosions coming from the T-Sub and saw that it was drowning.

"Oh no! Guys!" Sora yelled, gliding down after them. Sora was about to attack Trident again when a black and blue blur tackled into the sea thief. Sora looked to see a teenage boy wearing a blue, scaly suit and black pants; he had pure black eyes and long black hair. Seeing that the new boy was fighting Trident, Sora glided down to the T-Sub and encased it in a shield in order to keep the water out.

"This should keep you guys safe for now, though I can't hold it for long," Sora said, struggling, to keep it from falling further into the ocean depths. Suddenly, two whales come out of nowhere and saved the T-Sub by bringing it up to the top of a nearby fissure, letting Sora drop the shield. Sora looked to see Beast Boy and the newcomer somehow communicating with each other. Sora glides over to them and taps the newcomer on the shoulder. The boy turns to face him and waves of energy radiate from his forehead.

"Nice to meet you," Sora heard in his head.

"Wait, how did I hear that?" Sora asked confused.

"It's called telepathy, it's how I communicate with the animals down here, including your green friend back there," The boy said.

"I heard that," Beast Boy said.

"Well, thanks for the help. So, where did you take our friends?" Sora asked.

"Follow me," The boy said before swimming up to the fissure.

"It's called telepathy," Beast Boy said in a mocking tone.

"I heard that," The boy remarked.

"Who is this guy?" Beast Boy said angrily as he swam after the boy. Sora simply shook his head and glided after them.

( _Cavern_ )

The T-Sub is brought up to the surface by the whales and the Titans onboard disembark to look around. Sora jumps out of the water to see Cyborg looking over the damage done while Robin, Starfire, and Raven explore the cave.

"You guys alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, you?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine," Sora said.

"Where are we?" Raven asked.

"My place," The boy said, being brought up to the surface by one of the whales. "I told the whales to bring you here," The boy said walking up to them.

"Okay...uh...thanks," Raven said nervously. Sora looked at Raven's face and saw that she was blushing, making him raise an eyebrow. Starfire also had a blush on her face as she thanked the boy for saving them as well.

"He saved you?" Beast Boy said as he emerged from the water. "Hel-lo? I was there too," Beast Boy stated, walking up to everybody.

"You stopped Trident from kebabbing us with that souped-up shrimp fork?!" Cyborg asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Way to go!" Robin said, copying Cyborg's tone.

"I was the one who fought Trident, where were you?" Sora said.

"Well, I was going to but..." Beast Boy said nervously.

"I'm Aqualad. Sorry about not introducing myself earlier. We Atlanteans try to keep a low profile," Aqualad said, holding out his hand.

"Good job, don't think anybody even noticed you," Beast Boy said in a sarcastic tone while shaking his hand.

"Wait, you're from Atlantis?" Sora asked and Aqualad nodded in response.

"And so is Trident," Aqualad said, walking over to a nearby computer and brought up a picture of Trident.

"He's the worst criminal in Atlantis, with an ego to match," Aqualad said.

"Funny, I've never seen or heard of him before when I went to Atlantis," Sora said.

"You've been to Atlantis?" Aqualad asked.

"Well, it might have been a different one compared to yours but that's the benefit to having a keyblade," Sora said, summoning his keyblade.

"I've heard about keyblade wielders. They travel to different worlds or different earths and either protect the light or serve the darkness," Aqualad said and the other Titans looked at Sora in shock, who looked away with a nervous smile.

"Well, I serve the light," Sora said, making the keyblade disappear.

"Anyway, Trident claims he's perfect in every way, so he thinks he can do whatever he wants," Aqualad said.

"So, then what does he want with all that toxic waste?" Robin asked.

"Whatever it is, it'll be bad for both our worlds. He's also gained this new kind of power, where he can be in multiple places at once," Aqualad explained.

"Yeah, while I was fighting him, it seemed he would disappear and attack the ship," Sora said.

"Since we're going after the same guy, why don't we help each other out?" Aqualad offered. Suddenly, Beast Boy moved in front of everybody and started pushing the Titans away.

"Whoa hey, no, we're good. We got the whole Trident thing under control. Besides, I'm pretty sure there's a school of minnows somewhere that need your-" Beast Boy said but Robin stopped him by dragging him to a group conversation.

"We're at the bottom of the ocean," Raven said.

"Our sub's swiss cheese," Cyborg stated.

"And we cannot breathe under water," Starfire added.

"And we don't have many options left either," Sora said.

"We'll take any help you can give us," Robin said to Aqualad. The Atlantean nodded in response.

"Hey Tramm!" He yelled over to a nearby clamshell. The clamshell opened and out came a short reptilian humanoid with a backpack came out and ran over to Aqualad, who kneeled down to him.

"Want to give these people a hand with their sub?" Aqualad asked and Tramm said something in his own language and ran over to the sub.

"While he's helping you, I'll track down Trident," Aqualad said walking over to the water edge, when suddenly Beast Boy runs up to him and pushes him back.

"You mean I'll track down Trident," Beast Boy said.

"That's okay, I can handle it," Aqualad retorted. Eventually, the two started fighting over who would go until Sora and Robin broke them apart.

"Whay don't you both go?" Robin said.

"I usually work alone," Aqualad said.

"Yeah. Me too," Beast Boy said.

"You do not! You're part of a team!" Aqualad yelled.

"And you hang out with Tramm the fish-boy! What's your point?!" Beast Boy countered.

"Enough! You too arguing is not going to solve anything! Now go and search, both of you," Sora said and after they glared at each other for a little bit, they both dove into the water. Robin shook his head and sighed in response.

"I'll go with them, make sure they don't kill each other," Sora said casting another air spell on himself.

"Be careful," Robin said. Sora nodded and jumped into the water, following Aqualad and Beast Boy.

( _Meanwhile, back at the Tower_ )

"I still don't see why I have to do this," Ravager said to her father through an earphone. She was currently making her way through the Titans Tower's air vents to the computer room. Her mission, as her father put it, was to see what information the Titans had on him and learn more about them as well. Before she got in, she made sure to disable the security system for a couple of hours so she wouldn't be discovered or shot at by the security turrets. She finally made it to an air duct, kicked it open, and dropped down into the living room.

"I cannot show my face yet and my robots wouldn't exactly work in this situation, so you are the best option, Ravager," Slade responded. Rose rolled her eyes and walked up to the computer.

"Alright, I'm at the computer," Rose said.

"Now, look for any information the Titans may have on me. I want to know what they might have," Slade said and Rose managed to access the files the Titans had on their criminals. She opened the document titled "Slade" and saw that the only thing they had on him was his name and his vast intelligence.

"They don't have much on you, father. Just your name," Rose said.

"Check Robin's room. He might have something that he keeps to himself," Slade responded. Rose started to make her way to Robin's room when she passed Sora's room. Curious, she opened the door and looked around. She saw a bunch of seashells, some books, a toy ship that was strung up and a desk with a picture of Sora and the Titans standing before the Tower. She also saw that most of the seashells were being strung together and each had their own color to them. She kept looking until she saw a few sliver seashells on the desk as well and picked one up.

'Like my hair,' Rose thought to herself and a smile grew on her face.

"Ravager, what have you found?" Slade suddenly said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I-I'm still looking," Rose said. She took one last look at the shells before walking out of Sora's room and into Robin's room. She looked around but only found newspapers clippings of her father's actions.

"Nothing, again they only know your name," Rose reported.

"I see, come back to the lair immediately," Slade said. Rose made her way back to the air duct but not before taking one of the sliver seashells from Sora's room with her.

( _Meanwhile, back under water_ )

Sora jumped out of the water into another cavern. He, Aqualad, and Beast Boy got separated after all three of them believed to have seen Trident. Sora managed to defeat Trident and break his trident and he went to meet up with the other heroes. He walked around for a little bit when he saw the two arguing again.

"Okay dude. What is your problem?!" Beast Boy yelled as he tried to hit Aqualad but the Atlantean stopped him by simply holding his head with his hand.

"What is _your_ problem? We're supposed to be on the same side but you treat me like an enemy," Aqualad said.

"I don't need you on my side! This was my mission until you showed up! You think you're so cool, but I've got a news flash for you. You're not better than me!" Beast Boy yelled in Aqualad's face.

"Beast Boy!" Sora yelled and Beast Boy nervously turned to face him.

"When did this mission suddenly become all about you?" Sora asked.

"This was my chance to prove I'm the best but then Mr. Perfect over here came in and ruined it," Beast Boy said, gesturing at Aqualad.

"When did he tell you that he was perfect?" Sora asked.

"Well...he...uh," Beast Boy said nervously.

"I'm not perfect and I don't think I'm better than you," Aqualad spoke up.

"You don't?" Beast Boy said stunned.

"Who cares at who's better right now, BB?! All that matters right now is stopping Trident, so lock down your pride and let's work together to get this done," Sora said as he and Aqualad started looking around the cavern.

"Sora! Aqualad! What if there's more than one Trident?" Beast Boy asked.

"What? How could there be-?" Sora asked.

"I know, but what if there is? If he found a way to copy himself? That way he could be in two places at once? Instead of one, there'd be..." Beast Boy explained but stopped when a yellow glob of slime fell from the ceiling and landed in front of the three heroes. The three looked up to see thousands of yellow sacs suspended on the ceiling, each sac containing a clone of Trident.

"Oh, no," Sora said.

"One Trident is bad..." Aqualad said.

"But this is..." Beast Boy continued. They turned around to see a giant group of Trident clones standing before them.

"An army!" The clones said all together. The army charged at the three heroes but they managed to hold them off. Sora slashed away two clones until he saw a bunch of them charging at him, so he cast a small Tornado spell and sent it at the clones. The mini tornado sucked up the clones and spun them around for a few minutes before tossing them into other clones. He blasted a few more clones away with a blizzard spell until he was suddenly slashed by a trident and flung next to Beast Boy and Aqualad. Sora gets up to see the computer screen behind him say "Hatching Sequence Beginning."

"Not good," Sora said. He turned to see the clones cornering the three heroes next to the computer.

"My brilliant plan is already a success," a clone said.

"If one of me is perfect..." a clone said.

"...why not make more?" another clone continued.

"You can never have too much of a good thing," one clone stated.

"Once my army conquers Atlantis..." a clone said.

"...I will declare war on the surface world! Everyone on the planet will bow down before me..." a clone stated.

"...and praise my perfection!" The clones said all together.

"Any ideas, guys?" Sora asked.

"Just one. Try to keep up," Beast Boy said. "So, if you're all perfect, which one of you is the best?" Beast Boy asked the clones.

"I am!" The clones all yelled at once but all turned to face each other in confusion.

"I mean one of you has to be the original and he has to be the best out of all of you," Sora spoke up. Eventually, the clones started arguing with each other and started fighting each other. When it's over, the clones are all sprawled on the ground dazed or knocked out.

"Great idea," Aqualad said.

"Got it from you," Beast Boy said.

"Alright, let's try and stop the clones from hatching," Sora said as he turned towards the computer but his eyes widened when he saw the computer say "Begin Hatching,".

"Too Late!" The three heroes said. They looked up to see the new clones breaking out of the sacs and charging at them. Sora glided over them while also freezing them with a Blizzaga spell. He, Aqualad, and Beast Boy made it to the water way and jumped in but not before Sora froze the opening.

"That ice won't hold them forever. We've got to seal the exit," Sora said.

"Right now, I just want to get to the exit," Beast Boy said. The three continued to swim and made it to the exit but Sora saw the clones were right behind them. Sora was about to summon his keyblade when he heard a noise behind him and he turned to see the T-Sub, fully repaired, shoot at the top of the cave opening. The rubble covered the opening and sealed all the clones inside.

"All right," Sora exclaimed while the other Titans celebrated as well.

( _Later, in Jump City_ )

"So, Trident didn't have any special powers, he just had a bunch of clones?" Rose asked Sora as they walked through the Jump City park as the sun started to set.

"Yeah, that's what he was using the toxic waste for, to make more clones," Sora said.

"Yeesh, talk about an ego boost. So, how did you stop him?" Rose asked.

"Well, Trident loved himself, so we decided to trap him in the cavern where he made his clones so that he could spend a long time with them," Sora said.

"And after that, you made this Aqualad an honorary Titan?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, he seemed like a good ally to have and helpful too," Sora said as the two walked up to the water fountain.

"So, how was your day?" Sora asked.

"Oh, it was good. My dad had me do a little errand for him today. He needed me to pick up some info that he needed for a project that he's working on," Rose said.

"What is he working on?" Sora said.

"I'm not entirely sure, he hasn't told me yet," Rose said.

"I hope he wasn't too hard on you today," Sora said.

"No, he was okay, just his usual self," Rose said but then paused for a little bit. "Sora..." Rose said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be busy for a little bit helping my dad with his project so I won't be able to hang out with you for a while," Rose said.

"Okay, I can wait. Just promise me that you'll be safe," Sora said.

"I promise. And Sora..." Rose said and hugged Sora. "Thank you for being my friend," Rose said and Sora hugged her back.

( _Later back at the Tower_ )

Sora entered his room and took off his jacket and shoes. It's been a really long day and now was a good time to relax. He was happy that Rose was doing better than before and he hoped that she would be safe with her father. Wanting to get some work done, he sat down at his desk and was about to start working on his seashells when he noticed something. He saw only two sliver seashells on his desk.

"Strange. I thought I collected three," He said to himself.

"Must've miscounted. Guess I'll have to find two more for Rose," Sora said as he got to work on them.

 _And that's it. So, the reason I called it Deep Seven instead of Deep Six is because since Sora is there, its seven heroes instead of six. I also wanted to include more Sora and Rose into this. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **SonicMax:**_ _Yes, but it will be explained later in the story._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Not a bad idea. I'll think about it._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _I honestly love that idea for apprentice. I appreciate the idea._

 _Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, and favoring. I am so thankful for the ideas, suggestions and advice you guys give me. The next chapter will be like an episode that focuses on Sora. Until then, have a great day guys. Peace._


	10. Chapter 10: Heartless

_Hello everyone! Always happy to write for you guys. So, this chapter will focus on Sora and a little on his backstory. I plan to do more things for Sora in later chapters, so don't worry you'll see Organization 13 and Xehanort soon. With that said, let's get on with the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans._

 **Chapter 10: Heartless**

"Darn it. So close," Sora said as he put the toy gun back in the arcade slot. He was in the city's local arcade and playing a shooter game called Terminator. He was close to finishing the game when a small enemy managed to kill him while he was reloading. He walked over to where snacks and drinks were bought.

"Hey, Sora," the man who ran the arcade and shop said.

"How are you doing, Sam?" Sora asked.

"Eh, same old day: you and a bunch of kids come in and play games. At least you know when to throw your trash away; those kids don't know any manners," Sam said.

"I can stay and help you clean up if you need help," Sora offered.

"I appreciate the offer Sora but it's nothing I can't handle," Sam said as he cleaned up the counter with a blue towel. "So, the usual?" Sam asked. Sora nodded and Sam took out a soda and six ice-cream bars.

"4 dollars," Sam said. Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out 4-dollar bills and placed them on the counter.

"Thanks Sam. I'll see ya next time," Sora said.

"Take it easy Sora," Sam said as they both waved goodbye to each other. Sora opened his soda and took a drink while he held the ice-cream bars in a white bag. This was another fun thing he liked to do when there was nothing going on at the tower and he's collected enough seashells, he just liked to walk around the city and see what was going on or just hang around too. He was making his way back to the tower when he heard some screaming from a nearby grocery store. He ran in and set his soda and the bag down. He looked to see most of the lights were flickering out and some of the food aisles were knocked over.

"Hello," Sora said aloud. He walked around when he heard some whimpering behind a nearby register. He looked behind it to see a teenaged girl cowering on her knees and holding her head.

"Ma'am, what is going on?" Sora asked. The girl simply pointed towards one of the aisles and Sora heard a giant crash come from it.

"Call the police. I'll contact the other Titans," Sora said as he summoned his keyblade. He pulled out his communicator and contacted Robin, who said that they'll be there soon. Sora continued to walk closer towards the aisle with keyblade at the ready.

"Whoever you are, you might as well give up. The other Titans are on their way," Sora said. He continued to walk closer when he was suddenly tackled by something int a nearby aisle, knocking it over. The thing that tackled Sora pinned him down and started to scratch at him with sharp claws until he finally managed to kick it away. He got up but what he saw froze him in terror: He saw six pitch black creatures with humanoid bodies and glowing yellow eyes stalking towards him. They had long, crooked antennae that went down to their backs and had large five clawed fingers.

"N-no! N-not here! They c-can't be here," Sora said to himself. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see one of the creature's leap at him, ready to strike when it was suddenly blasted away by a blue beam of energy.

"Titans go!" Sora hears and he sees the other Titans engage the creatures. The Titans try to defeat the creatures but they kept reforming and attacking again and the Titans started getting overwhelmed. Robin kicked one creature away but it got back up and tackled him into another aisle. Cyborg blasted at the creatures with his sonic cannon but they seemed to sink into the ground and suddenly sprang up and kicked him away. Starfire blasted one away and it seemed to disappear when it suddenly reformed and tackled her to the ground. Raven and Beast Boy were standing their ground when Raven was suddenly grabbed by the ankle. She looked down to see one of the creatures dragging her to the ground. Raven looked over and saw Sora still standing where he was frozen in shock.

"Sora snap out of it!" Raven yelled. Sora shook his head and charged at the creatures. The creatures turned their attention back on him and charged at him. Sora dodged their attacks and easily destroyed them with a swing from his keyblade. Sora looked around to make sure that they were gone and made his keyblade disappear.

"What were those things?" Beast Boy asked. The rest of the Titans shrugged in confusion but Robin saw that Sora was looking at the ground in thought.

"Sora?" Robin asked and the rest of the Titans looked at the keyblade wielder. "Do you know what those things were?" Robin asked.

"I didn't want them to come here. I thought it would be safe," Sora said to himself again before looking up at his fellow Titans. "I'll explain everything when we get back to the tower. For now, let's help clean this place up," Sora said as he walked away.

"Wonder what's eating him?" Cyborg asked.

"We'll find out, for now let's help," Raven said as she went to help Sora.

( _Later, back at the Tower_ )

Sora walked over to the computer and brought up security footage of the creatures as the other Titans gathered around.

"The creatures we fought tonight are called Heartless. These creatures are born from the darkness in people's hearts and have been around for many years. They are entirely devoid of emotion and their only purpose is to destroy worlds," Sora explained.

"Sounds pretty generic," Beast Boy said.

"Generic but very real. Many worlds have been destroyed because of them," Sora said.

"Why have they not come here and attacked yet?" Starfire asked.

"My master told me that this place is a safe place for me to train and that my friends will take care of the other worlds but now they're here. My only guess could be is that they've been looking for me and finally caught up," Sora said.

"So how do we stop them?" Cyborg asked.

"You guys can't, only I can," Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Did you guys notice when you were fighting the Heartless, that they would just reform and continue fighting while when I fought them, they were defeated them with a single strike?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Raven said.

"That is because the keyblade was made to protect the worlds from the darkness. The Heartless are afraid of the keyblade, so it's up to me to stop them," Sora said as he turned off the computer and made his way to the door.

"So, what are we supposed to do? Just sit around while you go fight these things?" Cyborg asked.

"As long as a crime doesn't go on while I'm gone, pretty much," Sora said as the door closed behind him. He hated to put his friends of to the side right now but he was only one who could do this and he didn't want them getting hurt over something he had to do. But most importantly he didn't want this world to be destroyed like his own was long ago. He was about to open the elevator when he heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Robin running to him.

"Sora, are you sure you have to do this by yourself?" Robin asked.

"Robin, I appreciate you wanting to help but you can't do much in this situation," Sora said.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. Sora sighed and rubbed his nose.

"Look, if you really want to help, go into my room, there's a red flash drive attached to my computer. That has all the information that I have about the Heartless. You guys can look over it while I'm gone," Sora said as he entered the elevator.

"Be safe, alright?" Robin said.

"You got it," Sora said with a smile as the door closed.

( _Later, in the middle of the city_ )

Sora was walking down the street looking for any sign of the Heartless but he could not find any. He's been looking for a couple of hours but couldn't find anything and he was starting to get tired.

"Maybe I'll find something at a higher point," Sora said as he jumped to one roof of a building and then jumped on top of another one, getting a good viewpoint over the city. Sora looked around when he saw a flock of dark creatures flying over the city.

"There!" Sora said as he glided into the air and flew after the winged Heartless. He unleashed a Thunder spell over them, which brought them down to the ground. Sora then froze them and quickly defeated them all.

"Those were new," Sora said. Suddenly, four dark bursts of flames appeared around him and big, winged, sword-wielding Heartless surrounded him. He remembered from the notes he took that these Heartless were called Invisibles.

"You guys I definitely remember," Sora said as he readied his keyblade. The Invisible's attacked Sora at the same time with their swords but Sora quickly put up a Reflect shield, protecting himself and knocking the Heartless back. One Invisible charged at him while the others released blasts of dark energy at him. Sora dodged the charging Heartless but was immediately bombarded by the energy blasts, knocking him to the ground. Sora got up to see three Invisible's surrounding him while the other one charged at some nearby citizens.

"No!" Sora said as he threw his keyblade at the Invisible, nailing it in the head. However, this left him open and one of the Invisible's struck him in the chest with its sword knocking him into the wall. Sora backflipped onto the wall and dove away from the Invisible's cornering him, while freezing them in the process. Sora brought his keyblade back and struck the Invisible threatening the citizens, making it disappear. Sora then turned around and fired three powerful blasts of fire at the three frozen Heartless, destroying them.

"Those things always gave me trouble," Sora said to himself. The citizens clapped and thanked him for saving them. Sora acknowledged them and jumped back on top of a nearby building and cast Cure on himself.

"That was close. Better get back to patrolling," Sora said.

"You really think you can stop us all by yourself?" a voice said. Sora looked around and saw the owner of the voice. It was a shadow copy of himself, only it had yellow eyes and a shadow version of the keyblade.

"You!" Sora said in anger. He charged at the shadow copy and swung at it but it suddenly disappeared.

"You seriously think that you can defeat us all by yourself? Your friends were willing to help you and yet you turned them down," the copy said.

"I'm the only one who could this! They don't need to get themselves hurt over something that is my responsibility," Sora yelled.

"How? You can hardly stand on your own two feet when you're by yourself. Always having to rely on your friends to help you when the situation is dire," Sora heard in his ear. He turned around again but there was nothing there. "And this is what will happen to your precious city when you fail," the shadow said. Sora looked at Jump City and saw dark clouds in the sky, all the buildings were destroyed, the streets were barren, and Titans Tower was destroyed. Sora looked down at the streets to see nothing but Heartless roaming the city.

"You. Will. Fail," The shadow said. Sora screamed in rage and once again swung at the shadow, this time hitting it and making it disappear and the illusion of the destroyed city vanished.

"Not while I'm still here," Sora said, taking heavy breathes. He was about to take sit down when he heard another commotion down below.

"Can't catch a break, can I?" He said to himself as he jumped from the building and glided over to a building that had smoke billowing out of it. He landed next to the building and saw people running.

"What's going on?" Sora asked one of the people. The person simply pointed to the building and ran away. Suddenly, the ground shook and the front of the building exploded, revealing a giant dog like Heartless. It had a dark purple and black body along with dark purple spikes on its back and around its head. It had yellow eyes, jagged teeth, magenta claws and chains wrapped around its legs, and a dark, spiked tail. The Heartless roared at Sora in response to seeing him.

"Your new," Sora said. The Heartless roared at him again and charged at him. Sora charged as well but when he was about to attack, the Heartless launched its chains to the sides of Sora and spun like a saw at him, knocking Sora into the ground. He looked up to see the Heartless running down the street, causing more destruction.

"Oh no you don't," Sora said as he ran after the Heartless.

( _Meanwhile, back at the tower_ )

"Looks like Sora was right, there is no way to fight Heartless without the keyblade," Cyborg said as he and the other Titans looked over the info Sora had on the Heartless.

"There must be some way to help. I do not wish for friend Sora to carry this burden alone," Starfire said.

"Neither do I Star but Sora said it himself and he has more experience with these things than we do," Robin said, sitting at the computer seat.

"So, what can we do? We can make some Tofu and watch a movie and wait for him to come back," Beast Boy asked sheepishly and everyone glared at him.

"Just a joke," Beast Boy said.

"I may have an idea," Raven said speaking up with one of her books in her hands.

"You guys know that Sora's keyblade is a magic based weapon made from light and he said that the only weapon that can stop them is the keyblade," Raven said.

"Where are you going with this?" Robin asked.

"I think that the Heartless can be defeated by any magic based weapon. Any weapon could work, it just has to be infused with magic too," Raven said. All the Titans smiled in response, understanding what Raven was implying.

( _Jump City Forest_ )

Sora tracked the Heartless all the way to the forest but he lost sight of it. He was walking past the trees looking for any sight of the Heartless but could not find it anywhere.

"Where did you go?" Sora asked. He kept looking around when he suddenly giant footsteps behind him. He looked around but didn't see anything. Darkness covered the entire forest, making it harder to see.

"Out of all times, it had to be night time," Sora said. He suddenly heard another noise but when he turned around, he saw a huge shadow with red, soul-piercing eyes rushing at him and knocking him into a nearby tree. He slowly got back up due to exhaustion but when he looked up, the Heartless was gone. He tried to get back up but the Heartless continuously assaulted him with sneak attacks. Sora eventually found himself pinned under the Heartless's claws.

"Pathetic," Sora heard and he looked to see his Shadow copy walking up to him. "Still think you can do this by yourself," it asked. Sora tried to free himself but was unable to.

"Now you'll learn, you can't stop the darkness alone," The Shadow said. Suddenly, a red birdarang with a black aura around it came flying in and hit the Shadow copy in the head, making it disappear, while a giant Raven claw pushed the big Heartless off of Sora and into some trees. Sora looked up to see the Titans standing before him at the ready.

"He's not alone," Raven said. Raven and Robin ran to help Sora up while the others fought the Heartless.

"Guys...what are... you doing here?" Sora asked, exhausted.

"We wanted to help and telling us to stay home isn't something we do well," Robin said.

"But...only I could...beat them," Sora said.

"The keyblade is a magical weapon, so anything imbued with magic can hurt them," Raven said. Sora looked at the others to see that they were in fact hurting the Heartless.

"Why didn't I see that?" Sora asked himself.

"So how do we stop this thing?" Robin said, pulling out his bo-staff. Sora cast a cure spell on himself and all of his wounds disappeared.

"Keep it busy. You guys can hurt it but you can't destroy it. Once it's weakened, I'll finish it. Let's go!" Sora said as he charged in with Raven and Robin behind him. Sora, Robin, and Beast Boy attacked the Heartless's legs, while Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg attacked it with their long-range attacks. Suddenly, The Heartless spun around, using its tail to knock Sora, Robin, and Beast Boy away. It then shot a giant dark blue ball of energy at the others, knocking them away as well. It suddenly started running superfast around the Titans and suddenly some of its after-images went after them.

"Everyone get close to me!" Sora said as he put up a reflect spell around them, protecting them from the attack. When the attack ended, the Heartless started bounding around, shooting fireballs and striking at them with its claws. Sora tried to attack it again but it turned out to be another after-image and the Heartless blasted him with a fireball and he fell to the ground. Robin threw some disc grenades at it but it dodged and spun at him like a saw, though he managed to dodge. Sora got up and saw his friends doing their best to keep its attention.

"Raven hold it down!" Sora yelled. Raven nodded and summoned a giant claw to hold the creature in one place. Sora covered his keyblade with light and leapt into the air. With one final scream, he brought the keyblade down onto the Heartless. With one final flash of light, the Heartless dissipated until all that was left was the Shadow copy of Sora. Sora walked up to it while the other Titans recovered.

"This isn't over. Darkness will always exist. You cannot get rid of it," The Shadow said.

"I know but if you ever threaten this world or any other world again; I, no, we will be there to stop you. That's a promise," Sora said as he once again struck down the copy making it disappear. Making his keyblade disappear, Sora collapsed to his knees but the other Titans caught him before he fell to the ground.

"You alright?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, I will be. Thank you guys and I'm sorry," Sora said.

"Sorry for what?" Starfire asked.

"For pushing you guys away when you offered to help. I shouldn't have done that, I mean you guys are my friends and my teammates but I just took all the responsibility onto myself," Sora said.

"Why did you do that?" Raven asked.

"Because... the Heartless were the ones who destroyed my home when I first got the keyblade," Sora said and the others looked at him in shock. "And when I saw the Heartless here, I was afraid that this place would be lost as well and I didn't want to lose another home," Sora said with his head down. Raven walked up to him and surprisingly hugged him. All of the Titan's eyes widened in response.

"Am I seeing things or is Raven hugging someone?" Beast Boy asked but Cyborg shut him up.

Sora, though wide-eyed as well, hugged Raven back.

( _Later_ )

The Titans were now back at the Tower after a very long night. Sora was limping due to hurting his leg during the fight and Robin was helping him. As the Titans were about to enter, a bright light appeared on the front of the tower.

"What is that?" Beast Boy asked. Sora looked at the light and saw the shape of a keyhole on the tower.

"I know what that is," Sora said as he walked closer to the keyhole and summoned the keyblade. He pointed the keyblade at the tower and a bright light beam shot at the keyhole. A loud sound of something closing broke the silence and the keyhole slowly disappeared.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked.

"That was the keyhole to this world. You see, every world has a heart and if the darkness were to get to it, then the world will be destroyed. But if a keyblade wielder manages to lock it, then the world will forever be safe from them. The Heartless will still be around but not on a scale such as tonight," Sora said.

"We'll set up a system that tracks any Heartless sightings here in the city," Robin said.

"Good but for now I'm ready for some sleep," Sora said and the Titans nodded in response as they entered the Tower.

 _And that is it. I hope you guys enjoyed Sora's story in this. So, I just wanted to introduce the Heartless and how much of an effect they have on him but don't worry, this is only scratching the surface of Sora in this story. You'll learn more about him in later chapters. Also, yes I only added the pureblood Heartless and had Sora meet the Dark Hide Heartless, the one Aqua fought in the Realm of Darkness. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Caliban Super Saiyan 0**_ _: Sora is paired with Raven in this. You'll see at the end of this season._

 _ **Soulofnone911**_ _: I'll think about it and see who I can add. Also, thanks. Glad you're enjoying it._

 _ **Guest1**_ _: Then you're going to have a blast in the next chapter my friend._

 _ **SonicMax**_ _: Hope you had fun with this chapter then. No, he's still training._

 _ **Dcraus**_ _: That will basically be summed up in Sora's season that I will make, since every season is made for a certain character._

 _ **Guest2**_ _: No but good guess my friend. Kinda wish I was though so I could spread happiness to the world. Thanks man._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _That is a crazy idea...I like it! I'll think about which anime to put him in._

 _I hope you guys have a great day, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the reviews, the favors, the advice, and for following me. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace._


	11. Chapter 11: Masks

_Hey guys, welcome back to my story. This chapter we are going to cover the episode that changed a lot in the series. I hope you guys enjoy and do not hesitate to call out my mistakes. With that said, let's get it started._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 11: Masks**

It was another beautiful day in Jump City. Inside the Titans Tower Training Room, Sora was striking at some hologram targets. He heard one target running at him and without looking, he shot a fire spell at the target, destroying it. The training session ended and he saw that he beat his old record.

"Sweet!" Sora said. Training was always a good way to relive stress or let out some anger whenever he needed it. However, in this situation he didn't have any stress or anger to let out; it was very bothering wariness. It's been a couple of weeks since he last heard from Rose and he was starting to get a little concerned. She did say that she was doing better but even still he couldn't help it. Sora took a sip of water and checked the time to see that it was now entering the evening. He walked out of the Training room and started making his way to his room when the alarm suddenly blared throughout the tower and Sora ran to the room where he saw the others.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"There's been a break-in at the Server Building, Titans Go!" Robin yelled and the Titans ran out of the building.

( _Jump City Server Building_ )

Sora and the Titans ambushed the would-be thief in the Building where a red microchip was floating in the air. Suddenly the lights turned on and Sora saw that the thief was another one of the foot ninjas that attacked him and Rose earlier. Suddenly, a yellow beam emerged from the ceiling and they looked up to see more ninjas appear.

"Guys these things are robots, they can be destroyed," Sora told the others.

"Good to know," Robin said as he and the other Titans attacked the robots. Sora dodged some of the lasers sent his way and disarmed two of the robots before knocking them away. One jumped towards him but he intercepted it and slashed it a couple of times before kicking it away.

"Strange, last time they were defeated a lot easier," Sora said but was blasted in the chest and landed next to Robin and Starfire.

"They're stronger than last time. Slade must've upgraded them," Sora said.

"Yeah we noticed," Robin said, throwing a couple of birdarangs. Several robots jumped in front of them and got ready to shoot them when suddenly a giant computer cabinet crashed into them and they crashed into a nearby wall. Sora looked over to see Cyborg wiping his hands clean. Sora got back up and attacked the other robots with Robin and Starfire while Raven and Beast Boy dealt with two other robots. Sora blasted another robot away with a fire spell and then threw his keyblade at another group, making the keyblade ricochet off of their heads before recalling it back. Sora then charged into the group and slashed them all away. Sora then saw one robot manage to dodge the other Titan's attacks and grabbed the microchip. Sora throws his keyblade at the robot's hand and manages to knock the chip out of its hand. Robin tries to grab it but the robot shoots him in the chest, knocking him down and it catches the chip again before running off.

"You alright?" Sora asks as he helps Robin up but the Boy Wonder doesn't answer as he runs after the robot with the other Titans running after him. The Titans run into a room with a hatch in the middle and four other hallways.

"Let's split up!" Sora said. The others ran into the hallways while Sora and Robin entered the hatch. They land inside a sewer tunnel and see the thief with the chip running down the tunnel. The two chased after the thief down the tunnel and Sora shoots a blizzard spell at the robot but it manages to dodge it. The robot runs down a nearby side tunnel and throws a grenade at the entrance but Sora puts up a shield to protect them. He puts the shield down and sees that the entrance has caved in and looks in to see the thief cutting a hole into the wall with his blaster. The hole opens to reveal a mountain side and the thief was about to jump out when Starfire suddenly flew up in front of him.

"Starfire wait!" Sora said as he and Robin crawled through the opening of the cave hole but froze when they saw the thief shoot Starfire with the blaster, knocking her out and causing her to fall. The thief jumped after her and suddenly flew up pass the opening.

"You save Starfire, I got the thief," Robin said as the two heroes jumped out of the hole. Sora glided down after Starfire and caught her in his arms. He suddenly saw the thief falling down to the river below with Robin in tow by his grappling hook. Sora glided down after them and saw that Robin landed safely on land with the thief. Sora placed Starfire on the ground and saw that her eyes were stirring.

"Star, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I am fine," Starfire said as she rubbed her head.

"Now talk!" Sora heard and he turned to see Robin holding the thief by the collar, interrogating it.

"Robin, it's a robot," Sora said but the Boy Wonder wasn't listening and continued with his questions and removed the mask only to see a computer screen. Sora walked over to Robin and saw the screen turn on to show the figure of Slade immersed in shadow.

"Excellent work, Robin," Slade said.

"Slade!" Robin said in anger.

"Truly, I think your skills are improving," Slade continued.

"No more games! What are you planning?" Robin asked.

"Robin, calm down. Let's hear what he has to say," Sora said.

"Ah, Sora. Glad to see that you're the calm one of the team. How have you've been since our last meeting?" Slade asked.

"Doing good, Slade. Mind explaining you're interest in this microchip?" Sora asked.

"Patience boys. You'll see very soon," Slade said as the screen flickered out and the robot deactivates. Sora grabbed the chip from the robot's hands while Robin held onto the mask.

"So, what now?" Sora asked, but Robin didn't answer and walked away from him while tightly gripping the mask, that it looked like it would break.

"Sora, is Robin okay?" Starfire asked.

"I hope so, Star. C'mon let's put this back and head home," Sora said as he and Starfire flew back up to the building.

( _Later, back at the Tower_ )

Sora and the others were watching the movie Super Ninja Showdown Eight where two clans of ninjas battle each other across the entire world. When they got home, though, Robin immediately went to his personal evidence room to go over what happened and hasn't come out ever since. Starfire went to go check on him a few minutes ago to see if he wanted to take a break but hasn't come back yet. Sora heard the door open and he saw Starfire walk in looking sad. Sora jumped over the couch and walked up to her.

"Is he okay?" Sora asked.

"Yes, he is fine but he refuses to take a break. I fear that he is taking too much responsibility of this situation," Starfire said.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. I'll talk to him later and see how he is doing," Sora said.

"Oh, thank you, Sora," Starfire said.

"Sure thing, Star," Sora said as the two went back to watching the movie.

( _A couple hours later_ )

Sora was walking to Robin's room to talk to him after Super Ninja Showdown ended. He stopped in front of the closed door and knocked three times.

"Robin? It's Sora, just wanted to see how you are doing and if you wanted to take a break," Sora said but he didn't hear anything. He was about to open the door when the alarm went off. He ran into the living room and saw the other Titans looking at the screen.

"What's happening?" Sora asked.

"There's been another break in at the Server Building," Raven said.

"Again? Man, Slade must really want that chip," Sora said.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Probably already there. Titans go!" Cyborg yelled and they ran out of the Tower.

( _Building rooftop_ )

Sora and the other Titans tracked the thief from the building to a rooftop in the city. They were just waiting for him to appear when Sora's communicator went off. He opened it to see Robin's face on the screen.

"Robin! Where are you? There's been another break in at the Server Building. Whoever he is they stole the microchip," Sora said.

"Sorry guys, but I'm working on a possible Slade lead on the far side of town. Can you guys handle this one?" Robin asked.

"You got it. Hope you find something," Sora said as the connection cut out. Suddenly, the skylight window opened and out came the thief. He was dressed in a skintight black outfit with a giant red X over the heart, a long black cape, grey belt and gloves, with an X on the back and palm of each hand, and a black mask with the face looking like a skull with another red X on the forehead, with one of the strokes crossing the right eye.

"You work for Slade, pal?" Sora asked as he summoned his keyblade.

"Red X works alone," the thief said in a heavily distorted voice. He opened his hand and suddenly the X on his palm shot out as a projectile at Sora but he quickly shot a fire spell and the two shots destroyed each other. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Red X but the thief avoided the blasts and shot more X's at the Titans, making them take cover. Beast Boy turned into a lion and charged at the thief but Red X fired an X that turned into a form of liquid, which impacted Beast Boy. Sora saw Beast Boy try to free himself but the liquid glued him to the ground.

"Can't move," Beast Boy said.

"Hold on, BB," Sora said as he ran to his friend's aid when he suddenly found his arms and legs pinned and he fell to the ground. He tried to use his keyblade when he was suddenly hit by a surge of electricity. Starfire and Raven fired at the thief but he once again avoided them and fired two big X's at the girls: one tied up Starfire and she fell to the ground while the other found it's mark by covering Raven's mouth mid-spell, making her fall to the ground as well. Cyborg tried to grab Red-X from behind but the thief jumped behind him and placed a small X on his back, which opened up to reveal Cyborg's circuits. Suddenly, Cyborg's arms flail around widely before going limp and Red-X simply pushes the Titan to the ground. Sora tries again to summon his keyblade but again another burst of electricity surged through his body.

"I wouldn't try to use that key of yours, kid," Red-X said.

"Thanks for the advice," Sora said as he froze his hands and feet, freezing the binds and they broke easily. He got up and charged at the thief, who decided to flee and jumped off the rooftop. Sora was about to follow him when Red-X suddenly disappeared into thin air. Sora sighed and went to go help his friends.

"So, we all just saw that right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, we saw it," Sora said as he freed Starfire.

"Who was that guy?" Cyborg asked.

( _Later, in Slade's Lair_ )

Rose watched from her hiding place as she saw her father and the new thief who stole the micro-chip negotiate.

"I heard that you're interested in this," the thief said as he held up the chip to the screen.

"I have interests in many things, like what your name is?" Slade asked.

"X. Red-X," Red-X answered.

'Red-X, never heard of him before,' Rose thought to herself.

"So, are you proposing a sale or a gift?" Slade asked.

"A partnership. I give you the chip, you let me in on your plans," Red-X proposed.

"Someone's eager but an alliance cannot be forged from one little chip. You wish for my trust, then I'll need more," Slade said.

"Tell me what you want and I'll provide," Red-X said.

"There are two other chips located in the city. Bring them to me," Slade said.

"Anything else?" Red-X said.

"One of the Titans. The one with the key, Sora," Slade said as a picture of Sora appeared on the screen. Rose's eyes widened in response.

"What do you want with the kid?" Red-X asked.

"His powers interest me. Bring me the chips and Sora and you've got yourself a deal," Slade said as he cut the transmission.

"You can come out now," Slade said. Rose froze in response but composed herself and walked out.

"Father, forgive me, I did not wish to intervene," Rose said.

"Not a problem Ravager. What do you have to report?" Slade said as he sat on his throne.

"The device is now in the building process but it's still going to take a couple of weeks of development," Rose said.

"I see, and those chips should help shorten the building correct?" Slade asked.

"Yes, they contain the data that will help it process faster," Rose said.

"Very well, I'll have all available commandos assist in the building with you as their supervisor," Slade said.

"Yes, father," Rose bowed and started to walk away.

"And how do you feel about our new friend?" Slade asked and Rose looked up.

"I-I am not sure. Can we really trust him?" Rose asked.

"We shall see," Slade said.

( _Next day at the Tower_ )

"I had no idea Red-X could pose such a threat. I should've been there," Robin said as they talked in the kitchen. Starfire was in the middle of getting rid of all the red goo that was stuck in Beast Boy's hair while Sora was trying to get the X off of Raven's mouth.

"Whether you were with us or not, it wouldn't have changed anything," Sora said as he finally got a good grip on the X.

"You ready, Raven?" Sora asked and Raven nodded. "Sorry," Sora apologized as he quickly tore the X off her face with a very loud tearing sound. Starfire and Beast Boy screamed in sympathetic pain while Raven internally screamed.

"Ow," Raven said.

"The guy knew how to bring each one of us down and if you were there, he would've taken you down too," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, even though Sora managed to free himself," Beast Boy said.

"He must've thought I only used the keyblade and tried to restrain my hands. He definitely didn't count on me using my magic like that," Sora said. "So, did you find anything about Slade last night?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Lead was cold. I better get back to work," Robin said as he waled towards the side door and left the living room. Sora decided to follow after him and talk to him.

"Robin wait," Sora said and Robin turned to face him.

"Look, I know what you're feeling, its exactly what I was feeling when the Hearltess attacked: responsibility to stop them before someone else gets hurt. But remember what you told me?" Sora asked.

"To not do this yourself?" Robin said and Sora nodded.

"If we work together, then maybe we can find Slade faster. Look, Red-X went after the same chip that Slade went after, so, maybe Red-X is working for Slade. If we catch Red-X together, then we could possibly learn more about Slade," Sora said.

"Or Red-X is just a thief that Slade hired to steal the chip and could just be another dead end for us to chase," Robin said.

"Maybe but we can get to either conclusion faster if we work together," Sora said. Robin looked down in thought before looking up with a smile on his face.

"Alright, I'll help you guys catch Red-X," Robin said.

"Awesome!" Sora said.

"But for now, I think I'm going to go rest in my room," Robin said as he started heading to his room.

"You sure you don't wanna come hang with us?" Sora said as he hung his hands behind his head.

"Maybe later. Right now, I need to rest my head," Robin said.

"Alright, have a good rest Robin," Sora said as he walked back to the living room.

"And Sora," Robin said. "Thanks," he said.

"Sure thing," Sora said.

( _Middle of the night, Titans Tower_ )

Sora was resting in his bed after a day of looking for where Red-X may strike next but sadly nothing came up. The good thing was that Robin was there to help them look and everything seemed to be back to normal with the team.

'I just hope that he's alright,' Sora thought to himself. He suddenly heard his communicator go off and he saw Robin appear on-screen.

"Titans meet up in the living room, ASAP," Robin said and the screen went dark.

"Wonder what's going on," Sora said as he put his jacket and shoes on and ran outside of his room. He met up with the others and entered the living room.

"Alright Robin, what's..." Sora said but saw that Robin was nowhere to be seen. The Titans walked in looking around but could not find the Boy Wonder. "...The problem?" Sora finished.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked.

"He must be out in the city or something," Cyborg asked while dragging a still sleeping Beast Boy with him.

"I am," Robin's voice suddenly said and the computer turned on to show his face.

"I was in the public library when I spotted Red-X pulling a theft in the tech sector again. I'm on it, get here as soon as you can," Robin said.

"We're on our way. Titans Go!" Sora yelled as they ran out of the Tower.

( _Downtown Jump City_ )

The Titans made their way through the city looking for any sign of Robin or Red-X but could not find them. Sora looked everywhere until he finally saw Robin chasing Red-X down a rooftop.

"Over there!" Sora yelled and the Titans ran over to help their leader. Red-X suddenly turned around and threw a red net at Robin, which caught him and sent him down to the ground. The Titans ran over to help their trapped leader.

"I'm fine, get X! Go!" Robin yelled. The others nodded and chased after the thief but Sora went to help Robin.

"Sora, go help the others. I'll be right behind ya," Robin said and Sora eventually nodded and ran after the others. They went down a staircase which lead to a subway station. They looked around for the thief but there was no sight of him.

"He must be using invisibility. Everyone be careful," Sora said as he and the others started looking around for Red-X. Suddenly, Cyborg went flying and he skidded across the ground.

"He's here," Raven said. Sora sees an X appear behind the recovering Cyborg and he throws his keyblade at it, knocking the X out of the thief's hand. Cyborg grabs Red-X by the collar and throws him towards the others though he manages to land on his feet in a crouch.

"Surrender, you can't beat all of us," Sora said.

"Can't. I'm not done yet," Red-X said as he leaped into the air and fired an X at him but Sora shot another fire blast, destroying the two projectiles. Sora jumped after the thief and engaged him in hand to hand. Sora was kicked to the ground by Red-X but he retaliated by kicking the thief in the chest, knocking him back. He got up to see Starfire accidently collide with Cyborg after trying to ram into Red-X. Raven and Beast Boy tried to fight the thief and Sora got up to help them but the thief managed to knock them all down to the ground again. Sora, angered, fires a bolt of thunder from his palm, knocking Red-X to the ground and stunning him for a minute, allowing Beast Boy to ram into Red-X as a bighorn sheep. Red-X quickly swings around a nearby pole and tries to kick the green changeling but he manages to dodge. The thief quickly turns around and punches Beast Boy, knocking him into the nearby train tracks. Sora suddenly heard the sound of a train coming and saw the lights coming from the tunnel.

"Beast Boy!" Sora yelled as he jumped onto the tracks and pulled Beast Boy to safety on the other platform just as the train passed by.

"You alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, thanks dude," Beast Boy said. Suddenly, Beast Boy was blasted away and Sora felt something hard hit the back of his head and he passed out. The thief pulled out Sora's communicator from his pocket and placed it on the ground before picking him up and carried him on his back. Raven got up from the crates she was knocked into to see Red-X carrying Sora away onto the other exit.

"SORA!" Raven yelled as she furiously fired multiple blasts of energy at Red-X but he managed to dodge the blasts and finally disappeared. Raven clenched her hands in anger since Sora was kidnapped again. She was about to go after the thief when she heard the other Titans run up to her.

"Where's Sora?" Cyborg asked.

"Red-X took him," Raven said in a worried tone and the rest of the Titans froze in shock.

( _Later_ )

Red-X was sitting in front of a computer in a dark room where he was having a video chat with Slade.

"Well done, Red-X. I hacked into the cameras in the subway to see your work. You truly treated the Titans to quite a show," Slade said.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Is the audition over?" Red-X asked as he held up the two microchips to the screen.

"Do you have Sora?" Slade asked and Red-X moved his chair so that Sora was in view. He was tied up in a white rope and he was still passed out.

"Excellent, though one more test remains. Retrieve the final microchip and deliver Sora to me and we shall meet to discuss your fate," Slade said as the chat ended. Red-X turned away from the screen and removed his mask, revealing Robin underneath.

"I'm sorry, Sora but it'll be worth it at the end," Robin said as he walked away from the computer.

( _Later that night, Titans Tower_ )

The Titans were standing in front of the computer looking for any possible sightings of where Red-X would steal from next but multiple sights appeared on screen.

"Great," Beast Boy said in a tired tone. He turned around to see Raven sitting on the couch with a worried look on her face.

"You alright, Raven?" he asked.

"No, Beast Boy I'm not. I'm worried about Sora. What will Red-X do to him?" Raven said. Cyborg walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Rae, we'll find him," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, Sora is a tough guy. I'm pretty sure he can survive one thief," Beast Boy said. They suddenly heard footsteps and looked to see Robin walking by carrying a box of supplies.

"Robin, wonderful! Our efforts to locate the Red-X and find friend Sora will benefit greatly from your help," Starfire said. However, Robin didn't even turn to face her and continued to make his way to the side door.

"That'll have to wait. I'm close to a breakthrough with Slade," Robin as he walked closer to the side door. Suddenly, the door was covered by dark energy and he turned to see Raven using her powers.

"How? How can you focus on Slade when Red-X kidnapped Sora?! One of our own?!" Raven yelled.

"Based on what Red-X has stolen and since he took Sora, it's obvious he's trading with Slade. If we don't find Red-X until then, this lead will be the only thing left to Slade. I want to be ready if that happens. You guys follow up on any Red-X leads while I follow up on the Slade lead. I promise Raven, we'll find Sora," Robin said to the others. Raven put down her shield and he walked into the side door, leaving them alone.

( _Later that day_ )

Sora slowly woke up to find himself in a dark room. His hood was up and he looked down to see that he was tied in up rope. He tried to move his hands but the rope was tied firmly.

"Don't bother. You're not going anywhere," a voice said. He looked up to see his kidnapper walk up to him.

"The Titans will find me and they'll stop you," Sora said.

"Not until I hand you over to Slade and get what I want," Red-X said.

"What do you want anyway?" Sora asked.

"You'll see. Now let's go," Red-X said as he once again knocked out Sora.

( _Jump City Tech Section_ )

Red-X, with Sora in tow, made their way into the building and finally retrieved the third microchip. The thief was holding Sora by the back of the hoodie and was being dragged around wherever he went.

"Excellent work," They heard and they turned to see Slade and Ravager walk in to the room under a spotlight.

"I couldn't have done it better myself," Slade said.

"So, do we have a deal?" Red-X asked.

"Indeed, you and I so very much alike. It only seems natural that we should be partners," Slade said.

"Wait, partners. Why would a thief like you want to be partners with him?" Sora asked.

"Shut up! What are the chips for? I need to know what we're planning, partner?" Red-X said as he held up the chips in his hand.

"Patience. You can't just expect me to trust you with such sensitive info right away...can you...Robin?" Slade says and both Sora and Red-X's eyes widened in response.

"Wait, Robin?!" Sora yelled in confusion and looked back at Red-X. Suddenly, a net comes in from behind and snags the chips out of Robin's hands and into Ravager's hands. Suddenly, the lights turn on and the two see themselves surrounded by Slade's robot army. Robin uses one of the X's to cut Sora's bonds and gets into a fighting stance.

"I'll explain later," Robin said.

"You better," Sora said as he summoned the keyblade. The robots start to advance when suddenly the building shakes and the ceiling explodes.

"Titans go!" Sora hears and he looks up to see the Titans drop in and engage the robots. Cyborg grabs Robin still dressed in the Red-X outfit while Raven runs up to Sora.

"Guys let him go, that's-" Sora says but Robin answers for himself by taking off the Red-X mask, shocking the other Titans. In the madness, Slade and Ravager ran out of the building.

"Robin, they're getting away," Sora yelled as he chased after the two with Robin right behind him. The two chase the evil duo up to the rooftops to see Slade and Ravager heading in two different directions.

"I'll get Slade. You get the chips," Robin said and Sora nodded in agreement and the two split up once again. Sora leaped from rooftop to rooftop after Ravager until he finally got close and fired a blizzard spell at her feet, freezing her to the rooftop. He landed behind her and summoned his keyblade.

"You're not getting away this time," Sora said. Ravager pulled out a blaster and fired at the ice, freeing her. She then turned around and fired at Sora but he managed to dodge and fired a thunder spell at her, knocking the blaster out of her hands.

"Just give up and hand over the chips," Sora said. Ravager gritted her teeth and drew her swords and leapt at Sora. He blocked her spinning attacks and kicked her away but she recovered in mid-air and threw four ninja stars at him. Sora responded by quickly throwing his keyblade at the stars. He was about to recall his keyblade when he was suddenly kicked in the chest and knocked to the ground. He looked up to see Ravager standing before him and he quickly kicked her feet out from under her, making her drop one of her swords. He quickly rolled over to it and picked it up. The two clashed with both of them being able to keep up with each other's speed. Sora tried to swing at her but she managed to dodge it and tried to swing at his chest but he quickly blocked it. The two once again clashed their swords together but Sora's broke into pieces. Taking the advantage, Ravager swung at Sora in a frenzy but he managed to dodge and put up a reflect shield to defend himself and knock her back. He summoned his keyblade and infused it with a fire spell and leapt at Ravager ready to swing. Seeing this, Ravager got up and swung as well but when the two blades collided, an explosion erupted from the keyblade, knocking the two combatants down. Sora slowly got up holding his side and he saw smoke everywhere and saw the chips on the ground. He walked up to them and picked them up but saw Ravager's figure still obscured by smoke.

"Give up yet?" Sora asked but froze when he got close enough. She seemed to be unharmed from the fire, though there was one thing missing.

Her mask was gone.

Sora had to do a double take when he saw the face behind the mask since he's seen it before multiple times. Gray eyes, a hear shaped face and silver hair.

"R-Rose?!" He said, completely and utterly shocked. Rose's face went from anger to shock and confusion as she felt for her mask and noticed that it wasn't there and finally broke out into fear and sadness as she looked up at Sora once again with tears now swelling up in her eyes.

"R-rose, why are you-?" Sora asked when they both heard Robin calling out to him. Rose quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, allowing her to escape. Sora was frozen in shock and fear, that he didn't notice Robin walk up to him and ask him something.

"Where did she go? Sora? Did you see who she was? Sora? Sora?!" Robin yelled and Sora finally turned to face him with a face of confusion.

"She...she got away. I... got the...microchips for you," Sora said as he placed the chips into Robin's hands and walked away from him still in deep thought.

( _Later that day, Titans Tower_ )

Sora was slowly walking back to his room after a very long day of craziness. Once everyone got back to the Tower, a screaming match began over Robin going behind everyone's back and not telling them his plan. Robin stated that he needed to fool Slade and that if the Titans knew it was Robin underneath the Red-X mask, they would've held back. But Sora was way too deep in thought over the recent revelation that he didn't really speak up at all except saying to not take so much responsibility over Slade and excusing himself from the living room. Raven chased after him and asked if he was okay and he lied by saying that it's just been a long day and he wanted to get some sleep. But it was mostly so that he could think this whole Rose situation over.

From the very beginning he has been fighting and hurting one of his friends outside of the Titans. A friend he could talk to, make jokes with and have fun with after a day of crime fighting. But now, knowing that she has been working for Slade all this time since he first met her; it made him realize that she was possibly using him as a form of info for recent events for the Titans. This realization made the reveal hurt a little more. He finally made it to his door after what felt like a very long walk around the Tower halls and opened the door but as soon as it opened, a hand suddenly pulled him into his room and pinned him against the wall. As the door closed, the light turned on and Sora saw Rose standing before him still dressed in her Slade uniform, covering his mouth.

"I know you have a lot of questions and I'll try to answer them as best I can. Just please let me explain everything first and then I'll answer your questions. Please nod to let me know," Rose said in a pleading tone. Seeing how desperate she was speaking, he slowly nodded.

"Okay. I think it's best to start from the very beginning. Not only am I working for Slade...I'm actually his daughter," Rose said and Sora's eyes widened. "I know, crazy. Once I was old enough, he started training me in order to make me his greatest weapon. I eventually became his right-hand and enforcer and helped him build his robots. Then you guys came around and I was given the mission of getting close to you guys and learn more about you. It was around this time that I came to learn that my father was not the best father and I wanted to leave but I didn't know where to go and I knew he would find me again and bring me back," Rose explained and Sora looked down in thought.

"I see," he said.

"Sora, please understand, I never wanted you find out like this. I knew it would hurt you. At first, I didn't really care about you guys since I saw you as arrogant kids trying to play hero. But through you, I found out that... your more than that. Your kind, funny, strong, and caring," Rose said. Sora still had his head down in thought.

"I know you have a lot of questions," Rose said.

"I actually have three," Sora said.

"Which are?" Rose asked.

"When Slade hurt you that one night, why didn't you tell me? You could've stayed here where your safe," Sora asked.

"Kinda hard to tell you, 'Oh, I'm also the daughter of a masked criminal mastermind who is dead set on getting rid of you and your friends and I'm simply here to learn more about you,'" Rose said.

"So, you were using me for information?" Sora asked.

"Yes, my father wanted to learn more about you and keyblade so he sent me to get close to you," Rose said.

"Why is he so interested in me? Why does he want to get rid of us?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. He just finds your powers interesting and wants to know more about them and how to use them to benefit himself. But I do know that he wants you guys out of the way so that he can take over the city and he'll use whatever means necessary to do so," Rose said. A silence fell before the two as Sora tried to piece everything together and think of a good solution.

"I know you have to tell your friends about me since I work for Slade and all that-," Rose said.

"I won't tell them," Sora said.

"What? Why not?" Rose asked.

"Because I don't want to see a friend in jail," Sora said.

"Sora, you-," Rose said confused.

"It's just my friends, they'll just see you as a criminal working for Slade and Robin would not hesitate to interrogate you and put you behind bars and I don't want that to happen," Sora said.

"So, you're not going to tell your friends about me?" Rose asked.

"No, at least not yet," Sora said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"You can tell me what Slade does. What he plans to do and how he is going to do it," Sora said.

"Be an informant of some sort," Rose finished.

"Exactly. We keep up the act of our friendship while at the meantime you spy on him and find out anything important," Sora said.

"That... sounds like a really good plan but what happens if they find out?" Rose asked worried.

"We'll work it out from there but right now this is the best option we have," Sora said.

"Sora...thank you. When I got here, I'd thought you would angry," Rose said.

"Well, I was definitely confused and shocked and really hurt but when you explained everything, I kind of understood why," Sora said. Suddenly, a knock was heard at his door.

"Guess I have to go now," Rose said.

"Yeah, be safe okay?" Sora said. Rose nodded and gave Sora one more hug before entering the air duct in his room. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to see Beast Boy standing there.

"Hey, uh, we were going to watch a movie to relax and I wanted to see if you would like to join us?" Beast Boy asked with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sure, I would like to," Sora said as he walked out of the room and the door closed behind him.

 _And that's it guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Rose's identity has been revealed and now she is undercover for Sora, who must keep this secret from the other Titans. This was a very significant episode and I wanted it to be significant in this. Also special thanks to one of my readers for giving me an idea of how to do this, thank you my friend. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Darkmaster1000000:**_ _That's why I like it. I've always liked their pairing._

 _ **AceStarKnight:**_ _Thank you for the hope and for the advice. I've noticed that my sentences are very short and not very good with flow so I'll try to get better at this._

 _ **Xytan:**_ _Thank you for the love. I wanted Sora to kind of be the reasonable on in the group along with Raven. As for the summons, I'll see what I can do to integrate them._

 _I hope you guys are having a great day and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace._


	12. Chapter 12: Mad Mod

_Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't written for awhile, I've just been very busy with school, work and of course, Thanksgiving as well. With that said, I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now on with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 _Sidenote: Did you guys hear?! KH 3 is finally finished after all these years! I'm so excited!_

 **Chapter 12: Mad Mod**

It was another beautiful day in Jump City and the Teen Titans were relaxing at the Tower since not much was going on. Sora, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were watching TV, Robin and Starfire were in the kitchen, and Raven was reading one of her books at the couch. Things were definitely still awkward after what happened last week with Slade and Robin donning the mask of Red-X. After returning the chips, Robin sealed the Red-X suit away, never to be seen or used again unless absolutely necessary. There was still a little bit of tension left but not as bad as the day after, where none of the Titans really trusted Robin with being in charge and there were times that Sora had to step in to stop the arguments. Eventually, the tension started to go away but it was still there.

But that wasn't the biggest thing that was messing with Sora's head. No, that was the situation with Rose.

He didn't know Rose as long as the Titans of course but in the short time that they have met, Sora has come to truly care about Rose and see her as a good friend. Ever since the revelation of her being Slade's daughter, the two came up with the idea that Rose will act as a spy and will relay any info to Sora and to keep up the idea that they were friends to both the other Titans and Slade. Since then, she hasn't learned anything new so far but said that she will keep him updated about anything. Sora was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he smelled something foul in the air. He took a couple more sniffs and definitely smelled something foul.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked from the kitchen stools.

"Do you not smell that?" Sora asked. The other Titans took a smell as well.

"Smells really...really...re-" Beast Boy said before suddenly passing out.

"BB?!" Cyborg yelled until he passed out as well.

"What is going-" Starfire said until she passed out. Robin went to go help her but passed out soon after. Sora tried to cover his nose and mouth but was slowly starting to feel the effects. He looked over to Raven pass out as well.

"Raven..." Sora said before falling to the ground with his hand reaching out to the dark Titan. As things started to go black, Sora saw the door open but failed to see who the intruder was before things went black.

(…)

Sora suddenly awakened with a loud gasp to find himself in a strange looking room. The room was a dimly lit atrium with multiple balconies running along the wall as well as several paintings. He looked down to see himself sitting in a chair with polished wood and his hands and feet were clamped to the chair and there was a white energy circle around him. The floor he was on was patterned in a way of a black and white checkerboard.

"What the heck?" He asked. Suddenly more lights came on and he looks to his right to see his fellow Titans trapped to similar chairs.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Sora asked.

"Why, you're right where you belong, my duckies," a voice with a Cockney accent suddenly spoke. Sora and the Titans looked up at the highest balcony to see a young skinny man with red hair, glasses, a sportscoat with the British Union flag, black shirt and white kerchief, white pants, and wielding a cane with a red jewel on top standing there. "You're in school," he said. He jumps onto a banister of a staircase and slides down it and lands in front of the Titans in full display.

"That's right, lad and loveys. You're the only students at Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders. And its high time someone taught you sprogs a lesson," Mad Mod said as he tossed his cane around. The Titans tried to free themselves but none of them couldn't use their powers.

"I can't use my magic," Raven said when Mad Mod walked up to her.

"Specially designed chairs, love. Can't have those nasty superpowers disrupting my lecture now, can I?" Mad Mod said.

"Leave her alone!" Sora yelled. Mad Mod angrily turned to face him and thrust the jewel in front of Sora's face and it flares up with electricity, though Sora doesn't even flinch.

"Now don't get your knickers in a twist, my little snot. I didn't go to all the trouble of building this school and filling your Tower with knockout gas just to finish you off lickety-split," Mad Mod said.

"Then what do you want?" Robin demanded.

"Just what I said, laddy. To teach you lot a lesson!" He yelled while leaning into his face. "Yes, I've been watching you children misbehave. And I hate misbehaving children," Mad Mod said as he points at the paintings that turned to reveal past events that happened for the Titans.

"Fighting crime. Saving lives. Interfering with the plans of hardworking villains. Why, you lot are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers!" Mad Mod said, making the Titans furious.

"Says the guy who kidnapped us," Sora said.

"I merely kidnapped you lot to teach you a lesson. You see, I'm older than you, so I'm bigger, badder, and better," Mad Mod said.

"Wait wh-" Sora said but was bashed upside the head by the cane. "OW!" he yelled.

"You're in my world now. And you won't be getting out till you've learned some proper respect," Mad Mod said.

"We will get out. And when we do-" Robin said but was interrupted by a ringing bell.

"Oh dear, there's the bell, my duckies. Off to class," Mad Mod said. One by one, the Titans fell down trap doors until Sora fell as well. He kept falling until his chair eventually landed in a dark area. He quickly summoned his keyblade in his mouth and aimed it at the chair and fired a fire spell at it, destroying it. He got up and grabbed the keyblade out of his mouth.

"Thank you, Lion form," Sora said to himself.

"Ah, not willing to stay for class, lad? Because today's lesson is History," Mad Mod said and the lights suddenly flared up. Suddenly, an explosion went off next to Sora and he falls to the ground. He looks up to see a bunch of robots dressed in red coats and blue coats fighting in the middle of a grassy plain.

And he was right in the middle of it.

Sora quickly got up and started to look for an exit but couldn't see one in sight. One red robot charged at him with the blunt of a rifle at the ready. Sora quickly moved out of the way and sliced the robot into pieces and knocked it away. More redcoats charged at him and he was about to attack them when they were all suddenly shot and destroyed by the bluecoats. Sora looked over and saw the redcoats readying to fire their cannons at Sora and the bluecoats. Sora took off towards the nearby forest and dove in when he suddenly heard a ripping noise and he fell onto a white floor. He looks up to see the cannon balls fly toward him and he ducked down to avoid the explosion. He got up to see that he was now in a black and white tunnel.

"Not the best depiction of History," Sora said as he dusted himself off. He ran down the tunnel looking for a way out but found himself in a continuous loop of the tunnel.

"This is going nowhere. Well, if I can't forward, then I'll take the side," Sora said as he cut a hole into the side wall and ran in. He found himself inside a gym building to see Raven still trapped in her chair at one end of the basketball court and at the other was a bunch of guns loaded with dodgeballs with red energy.

"Now pay attention, love. Dodge the ball or say goodbye," Mad Mod's voice said as he laughed.

"Kinda hard to dodge when I can't move," Raven said. One of the guns powered up and shot a dodgeball that headed towards Raven but at the last minute, her chair moved to the side and the ball hit the wall, making it evaporate. The other guns got ready to fire as well.

"Oh, no!" Sora said as he jumped into the court and put up a reflect spell, making the balls bounce from the shield back to the guns, destroying them. He then shot a couple of fire spells at the rest, destroying the guns. Sora then turned to Raven and destroyed the white energy band.

"Are you all right?" Sora asked.

"Fine, though I'm reminded as to why I hated sports," Raven said. Sora chuckled in response when suddenly the walls opened up and more sports equipment started falling on top of them. When the equipment hit the ground, it exploded. Sora put up a reflect spell around them.

"Get to the exit, I'll keep us safe," Sora said. The two quickly made their way to the doors and Sora shut the door closed as a giant explosion went off.

"We gotta find the others fast and get out of here," Sora said as he and Raven walked through the white room. Raven pulled out her communicator and tried to locate the others but was unable to.

"Wherever we are, its jamming our communications. We can't find them," Raven said.

"Guess we'll just have to go through each of these traps until we find every-," Sora said but stopped when some of the statues and paintings flew in front of them and armed themselves with missiles and sawblades.

"-body," Sora finished. He got his keyblade at the ready but Raven grabbed his arm and gestured in the other direction. Sora nodded and the two ran from the statues.

"Run all you like my duckies but you'll never get out!" Mad Mod's voice boomed from the air and the two eventually ran through another white wall and into another classroom. Sora looked around to see a bunch of computers lined up in a row. The two walked down the rows until they eventually saw Cyborg sitting in front of one of the computers with wires attached to him.

"Cyborg!" Sora yelled and he ran over to the computer and tried to turn it off but it denied him access.

"Raven get those wires off him," Sora said and Raven used her powers to carefully remove the wires.

"Cy? Cyborg!" Sora yelled and Cyborg slowly opened his eye and scratched his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Cyborg, are you alright?" Sora asked as he and Raven helped him from the chair.

"Yeah, that computer tried to hack into my systems and shut me down. If you guys didn't come, I would've been down and out forever," Cyborg said.

"You're alright Cy, that's all that matters," Sora said and Raven nodded in confirmation.

"Thanks, now let's find a way out of here," Cyborg said. The three started to leave when all of a sudden, the computers came to life with saws and wires flying out of them.

"Okay, seriously, how many traps did this guy make?" Sora asked.

"Enough to keep us occupied," Cyborg said as he readied his cannon. Sora and Raven readied beams of their own and the three fired all together, destroying the computers and blowing a hole in the classroom, allowing them to escape. The three ran until they came upon a door and Sora opened to find themselves back in the main atrium.

"Well, at least we're back at square one," Sora said.

"Now we gotta find the others and take down Mad Mod," Cyborg said. The three walked towards the staircase when suddenly two figures leapt from behind the staircase and charged at the three. A flashbang suddenly went off but when it cleared, Sora saw Robin being held up in the air by Raven while Starfire had her starbolts aimed at him and Cyborg while the two of them had their own respective weapons pointed at her.

"Sora! Cyborg! Raven! Oh, how glad we are to see you!" Starfire said as everyone powered down and Robin was set down.

"This place is driving me crazy!" Robin exclaimed.

"Tell me something new. The guy has traps in every nook and cranny here!" Sora said.

"Where did he send you guys off to?" Robin asked.

"He sent me to a reenactment of the American Revolutionary War for History class," Sora said.

"Gym for me," Raven said.

"Computer Lab where he tried to shut me down," Cyborg said.

"I think he sent me to Math class," Robin said.

"I believe he sent me to reading class," Starfire said.

"Wait a minute, what about Beast Boy?" Sora asked when he suddenly heard some strange babbling and looked down to see Beast Boy slithering along the ground like a worm while leaving behind a trail of drool. He looked closer to see Beast Boy's eyes had the same picture as the hypno screens.

"Mad Mod's hypno-screen. We can't break it, we tried everything," Robin said.

"Did you try this?" Cyborg said as he leaned closer to Beast Boy and burped directly into his ear. Beast Boy suddenly snapped out of it and started laughing.

"Nice one! Uh...how did I get here and why am I covered in drool?" Beast Boy asked.

"We'll fill you in later, right now we gotta find a way out of here," Sora said.

"We can't," Raven said. "Don't you guys get it? Mad Mod's just gonna keep messing with us until-" Raven said.

"We start messing with him," Sora said.

"That cane of his is the key here. We just gotta get our hands on it and get out of this mad house," Robin said. Beast Boy started smiling at the idea.

"Oh, I can't wait to find him. There's no way he is hypnotizing me again," Beast Boy said until another hypno screen appeared before him. Sora quickly ran over to him and covered his eyes before he could look at the screen.

"Never again huh?" Sora said as he turned them both away from the screen.

"Heh, heh, thanks," Beast Boy said.

"Come on," Mad Mod's voice says and they look over to see the mad captor rising from the floor on a black tile. "Won't you lot ever learn? You're in my world, lads and loveys. You can't win," Mad Mod said before running into a nearby door and the Titans give chase. After a long and grueling chase that involved going up a winding set of staircases, dressing up as a 60's British band, being chased by Mad Mod who was wielding a giant bazooka, and an encounter with a giant T-Rex, they chase Mod to where he hides behind a statue. Sora opens up the statue head and turns a knob that opens up the hidden wall. Once it opens all the way, the Titans pause to see an opening that leads to an island with the sun showing. Sora walks up to it and takes a closer look at it.

"It...it looks like home," Sora said to himself. He and the others were about to walk into it when it suddenly teared open and they all fell to the ground in a heap.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Sora said as they all looked up to see they were back in the main atrium room.

"Right back where we started!" Robin yelled. The floor in front of them suddenly flipped over to reveal Mad Mod on the other side.

"Of course you are my duckies," He said as he tapped on the tile and it started to float into the air. "Class is over, and you lot haven't learned a thing. That's a failing grade for each blooming one of you," Mad Mod said.

"There's only one thing for it. You'll have to repeat the entire lesson!" Mad Mod boomed as he laughed manically. Suddenly, the room started to shift and the walls fell out to reveal more hypno screens. More weaponized statues and paintings appear. While that's going on, Beast Boy is once again put into a trance but Raven manages to hold on to him.

"Time for class, my duckies. Everyone back to your seats!" Mad Mod yelled from his platform. Sora summoned his keyblade at the response.

"I'm not going through another one of your classes, Mod!" Sora yelled as he glided after the skinny man. The other Titans charged as well while Raven stayed behind to protect Beast Boy. Sora cuts through one painting and dodges another laser blast and shoots a thunder spell at the oncoming statue. He sees one of the statues shooting at Raven, so he shoots a Blizzard spell to cover her.

"Oy, no roughhousing! Do I have to separate you lot?" Mad Mod shouted before pressing on the jewel on his cane. Suddenly, the floor rises up in square shaped columns, separating the Titans. Sora continued to fly toward Mad Mod when a column rises in front of him, though he manages to stop himself, though the same couldn't be said for Robin, who crashed head-first into one. Sora lands on one of the platforms and sees that everyone is on different levels. Suddenly, lasers ran down around and he quickly puts up a reflect spell to block them before dropping it and throwing his keyblade at the shooting statues, destroying them. He glides back up trying to reach Mad Mod when a painting flies in front of him and starts shooting at him but he dodges the blasts and cuts the painting clean in half. He continues flying to the platform till he finally arrives and tries to hit Mad Mod but the criminal easily sidesteps the attack and easily balances himself on the cane.

"Oh, give it a rest, laddy. You've already lost!" Mad Mod said as he gestures down to the other Titans. Sora looks down to Beast Boy once again in a trance and the others being restrained and placed back into the chairs. Sora tries to knock the cane out from him but the keyblade goes right through it.

"What?" Sora said as he slid across the ground and towards the other side but he stopped himself and turned to face Mad Mod who got back on his feet and twirled the cane around.

"The cane?! It isn't real. That means that Mad Mod isn't real either," Sora said to himself as he got up. "Time to see what's going on behind the screens!" Sora said as he ran through Mad Mod and leapt towards the wall with keyblade at the ready. Mad Mod sent two flying statues after him but Sora evaded them and eventually cut his way into the wall. Sora finds himself in an air duct with multiple wires lining the wall. He starts pulling at the wires, causing random sparks to fly everywhere. He keeps pulling and pulling until he finally comes upon an air duct and kicks it open. He jumps out to see and old man standing in front of a bunch destroyed machines.

"My machines! That meddling little snot will pay for-" the old man says but stops when he sees Sora standing behind him. Sora gets a closer look at the man to see that he is the real Mad Mod only he is an old man. He grabs the man by the collar and drags him to his face.

"Hello guvnor," Mad Mod says nervously.

"Schools out, Mod and you're going to help us get out of this place," Sora said as he restrains the old man.

( _Later_ )

The Titans made their way to a ladder that led to an overhead hatch which Cyborg opened. Sora followed while still carrying Mad Mod, with Raven and Robin right behind him.

"This is definitely the real deal," Cyborg said.

"Well, it was a good reminder as to why I wasn't a big fan of school," Sora said.

"Well, I'm positive that I'm not attending this reunion," Raven said when they all heard a loud sigh to come from the hatch and Starfire appeared holding the still hypnotized Beast Boy.

"I cannot awaken Beast Boy. I have tried all manners that would be most efficient but I fear his brain may be gone forever," Starfire said worriedly.

"Ugh, I got this," Sora said as he walks up to Beast Boy. He lowers his head for a bit before bringing back up with a cheesy smile and eyes wide open while saying "CHEESEEE!" Eventually, Beast Boy snapped out of it and started laughing hysterically while the others started laughing as well.

"Gets them every time," Sora said as he walked over to the edge to see the vast ocean and that they were standing on top of an oil rig.

"Uh, guys, we have a problem," Sora said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"How are we getting back?" Sora asked.

( _Later, at the park_ )

"So, this Mad Mod guy kidnap you and placed you in a booby-trapped oil rig. All so that he could teach you guys to not to fight criminals?" Rose asked. She and Sora were once again walking through the park discussing today's events, all while enjoying some ice cream.

"Yeah, he's been working on the rig for a month or so and waited until everything was set and ready," Sora said.

"And all this time, he was just an old man?" Rose asked.

"Yep, a smart, egotistical old man. Not the weirdest thing we've had to deal with but definitely the most annoying," Sora said as the two continued to walk on until they came upon an empty table and took a seat.

"So, have you found anything out?" Sora whispered.

"As far as I know, we're working on a machine that'll threaten the whole but what it does exactly, I'm not entirely sure. What I do know is that it has to do with you and Robin," Rose said.

"Why us?" Sora asked.

"You two interest him, that's all he keeps telling me or anyone else," Rose said.

"Okay, try to find out what the machine can do or at the very least when it's near completion. We have to figure out what it can do so we could stop it," Sora said.

"I'll do my best. Just because I'm his daughter, doesn't mean I'm warranted to everything he's planning," Rose said.

"Thank you Rose. I promise, when this is over, I'll help you find a better place," Sora said as he held her hand.

"Thank you, Sora," Rose said as the two finished their treats and continued with the rest of the day.

 _And that's the end. I couldn't really add much to this episode since its mostly focused on the Team and not one member so I focused more on what happened to Cyborg and Raven with Sora there as well. No onto the reviews:_

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Not a bad idea. I'll see what I can do._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Neither can I. Can't wait to write it for you guys._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _Interesting. Yeah, I always wondered how they got out._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please favor, follow and review and I'll see you guys in the next one. Peace._


	13. Chapter 13: Car Trouble

_Hello everyone! Now that I'm free from college, I'm going to be very busy on this story, my POTC story and another story I plan on making that I think you guys will enjoy. With that said, enjoy the chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 13: Car Trouble**

Sora was sitting in the living room of the Tower playing one of the many games that the Titans had. The game he was currently playing was a fighting game where he fought against other people across the world in the game. It was a good way to either relieve stress or build stress and for Sora, it was the former since he was such a good gamer.

It's been a week since Mad Mod kidnapped the Titans and not much has happened recently except the daily crimes that come up and saving people from situations like burning buildings. During that time, Robin has continuously been looking for Slade to the point where he would stay up for long times at night looking for any signs of him and Cyborg has been working on something in the garage for a while as well. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven haven't been up to anything recently and neither has Sora except keeping up with Rose about Slade's plan and nothing new has come up yet. He hoped that they would find out what the masked man is planning and stop it before he enacts it.

Sora was about to land the finishing blow on his virtual opponent when suddenly the communications microphone blared to life, scaring him and causing him to miss, allowing his enemy to defeat him instead.

"Dang it!" Sora yelled. Suddenly, Cyborg's voice broke through.

"Would all Titans please make their way to the garage? I have a big announcement for y'all," Cyborg said before turning the microphone off. Sora begrudgingly set the controller onto the table and walked out of the living room. He made his way to the garage when he ran into Raven.

"Hey Raven," Sora said.

"Hey," She said.

"So, what do ya think Cyborg wants us to see?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it must be important," Raven said.

"Heh, I was about to win a match against someone when he interrupted me and I lost," Sora said and the two chuckled in response. The two walked in to the garage where the other Titans were waiting as well and Cyborg standing in front of an object covered in a gray tarp.

"Drum roll please!" Cyborg said. Beast Boy suddenly turned into a green lemur and started to beat on his belly to make the sound of a drum.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and whatever Beast Boy is...it is my great pleasure to present, for the first time anywhere, the thing you've all been waiting for, my coolest, hottest, baddest creation-" Cyborg said, super excited.

"Just get on with it," Raven said.

"C'mon Raven let's see what he has to show. He seems super excited," Sora whispered.

"I give you the future of Titans transportation, the one, the only…" Cyborg said as he pulled the tarp off, revealing a blue and white car with blue trims and the front of the bumper had circuitry similar to Cyborg's built into it.

"T-CAR!" Cyborg shouted in excitement.

"WOAH!" Sora, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy said at the same time, though Raven wasn't as impressed.

"Yep, she's my baby," Cyborg said as he patted the roof like it was his pet. He then went on to explain all the accessories and gadgets and how he is capable of connecting to the car to summon it whenever and wherever. He suddenly presses a button on his arm and a huge speaker emerges from the roof of the car and music starts playing out of it, blowing all of the Titans, except Cyborg, off of their feet.

"That is awesome, Cy!" Sora said when Raven suddenly popped up in front of everybody.

"Can we go now?" Raven asked, still not impressed by the car.

"Sure Raven. I'll take you anywhere you want to go," Cyborg said, not noticing Raven's negativity.

"Like the beach!" Sora said. Suddenly, Robin's communicator beeped and he opened it to see a crime going on.

"Trouble!" He said. In the blink of an eye, Cyborg was in the driver's seat of the car, ready to go.

"I'll drive," He said, revving the engine.

( _Later_ )

As the Titans were driving down to where the crime was, Sora started to notice something about Cyborg:

He was very, VERY, protective of his car.

He yelled at Starfire to stop pressing all the buttons in the car, ordered Beast Boy to stop drooling out the door as a dog, and told Raven that they weren't there yet when she asked.

"Cyborg, if your so protective over your car, why not just leave it back at the Tower?" Sora asked.

Because it's a car, Sora and it was meant to be driven on the road, not gather dust in the garage!" Cyborg said. "All right, y'all hang on. Time to kick my baby into high gear and see what she can-," Cyborg said but was interrupted by Robin.

"There! Stop the car!" Robin said pointing at a nearby building. Cyborg sadly parked the car near the store and the Titans ran out and toward the building. Sora looks to see a bunch of electricity flying all over the building.

"Let's go!" Sora yelled as he summoned his keyblade and ran into the building with the others following him. However, he stopped when he didn't see Cyborg with them.

"Where's Cy?" Sora asked and they looked back to see Cyborg cleaning the windshield of the car.

"Coming," Cyborg called out to them.

"Boys," Raven said in an annoyed tone.

"I got him," Sora said as he walked towards Cyborg. As he made his way to him, he saw two guys dressed like they were still in the 1950s walked up to Cyborg and started talking to him about his car. Ignoring the guys, Sora walked up to Cyborg and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him towards the store.

"Once we're done with the crime, you can go back to talking about your car," Sora said.

"Whoop, forgot to turn on the alarm," Cyborg said as he turned it on. The two joined the other Titans to see a large figure made entirely of electricity except for the center where there was a red and black circuit board that made a face of sort. This was the criminal, Overload.

"Mine, all mine!" Overload said as he absorbed all the energy from the TV's and stereos. He turned around to see the Titans standing at the entrance.

"Hey, you got enough money to pay for all those?" Sora asked.

"Foolish biologicals, Overload will destroy!" Overload said as he slammed the floor with his arms, sending electricity surging through the floor. The Titans scatter in different directions as Sora jumped into the air and attacked Overload's face with a few slashes before freezing him in place. He was about to attack again when Overload broke free from the ice and smacked Sora away, electrocuting him in the process and he smashed into a nearby wall. The other Titans tried to attack as well but Overload either absorbed their attacks or easily swatted them away. Overload grabbed Cyborg and started to drain him of his electricity.

"I bet you're not waterproof," Cyborg remarked before punching Overload right in the face, knocking him into a nearby water cooler, making water fly everywhere and splash all over him, short-circuiting him out.

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Sora asked as he started shooting water magic out from his keyblade as the other Titans started soaking Overload, causing him to start shrinking back down to normal size. Once he was down, The Titans stopped their water assault and Sora grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped Overload in it.

"Done and done," Sora said as he picked up Overload and carried him out. As the Titans walked out, they all froze in place when they noticed something missing, though Cyborg didn't seem to notice yet.

"Soon as we hand Sparky over to the cops, how 'bout we swing by the drive-thru?" Cyborg said with a big smile on his face.

"Uh, Cy?" Sora said as he pointed behind Cyborg. Cyborg turned around to see that his car was gone! The only thing left that showed that it was missing was the orange wheel lock that Cyborg put on it before they fought Overload.

"My Baby! Somebody stole my baby!" Cyborg said, starting to cry in worry as he picked up the broken wheel lock. Sora set Overload on the floor as he walked up to Cyborg and placed a comforting hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Cy. We'll find your car, I promise," Sora said and Cyborg nodded in response.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least it wasn't me," Beast Boy said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not helping," Robin stated, "Like Sora said, we'll help find your car but first we gotta turn Overload in," Robin said.

"No, we gotta go now! Every second we wait is a second she could get scratched or dinged or-," Cyborg said.

"Calm down, it's just a car," Raven said. Sora was about to tell her something when Cyborg suddenly marched in front of her.

"She's not just a car, she's my car. And I'm gonna find her whether you guys help or not," Cyborg said as he stomped away from them. After a few minutes, Sora started walking after him.

"You guys take Overload to jail, then start looking for his car," Sora said.

"Alright," Robin said as he and the others took the criminal away. Sora kept walking when he heard some footsteps behind him and he looked to see Raven following him.

"You coming too?" Sora asked.

"You might need the extra help," Raven said.

"Thanks," Sora said as the two hooded heroes walked the streets looking for Cyborg or his car.

"I still don't see why that car is so important," Raven said.

"I think it's because that he built it with his own two hands, put his own special touches to it and now it's gone missing on the first day that he loses it. Yeah, if I was in his shoes, I would be worried too," Sora said.

"But still, it's a car, can't he just build another one?" Raven asked.

"Yeah he could but it's his first car that he ever made by himself. Think of it this way: you lose the first book that you ever fully read, you can easily find another copy of the book and read it again but it doesn't hold the same value as it did the first time you read it. I mean it's still important to you but not like the first time," Sora said.

"I think I get it," Raven said, looking down in thought.

"I know it's not the best example but that car is important to Cyborg, so we're going to help him find it," Sora said. Raven nodded and the two continued to search the city but could not find Cyborg or the car.

"How is so hard to find a blue and white, hi-tech car?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to try to contact Cyborg," Raven said as she pulled out her communicator and tried to contact him but was unable to reach him.

"He must be somewhere out of reach or something," Sora said. Suddenly, multiple Heartless appeared, surrounding them. Sora looked to see that these small Shadow Heartless had four, huge mechanical spider legs coming out of their backs, making them stand super tall and they were wearing orange gadgets over their eyes. The two heroes backed away from them and readied themselves.

"These things look like Gizmo," Sora said as he summoned his keyblade. Raven nodded in agreement as she readied her magic. The Heartless fired laser beams at the heroes, who dodged out of the way. Sora landed in the middle of two Heartless and cut the legs in to pieces with a single swing. The Heartless almost fell down before equipping jetpacks and started shooting missiles at Sora, who quickly moved out of the way. Raven grabbed one of the spider Heartless and tossed it into a nearby building while she shot another Heartless with a beam of energy. But these Heartless were stronger then they looked and fired more missiles at Raven but she quickly put up a shield to defend herself. Sora continued to dodge until he unleashed a Thunder spell on the Heartless, damaging their packs and making them fall to the ground.

"You're done!" Sora said as he and Raven fired beams of energy at the Heartless, destroying them for good.

"Those were new Heartless for me," Sora said.

"Do they evolve or something?" Raven asked.

"No, they just transform to fit in better in the world they are in. It looks like they're basing themselves off of the criminals here," Sora said.

"Okay. Well, let's keep looking for Cyborg," Raven asked. Sora nodded and the two kept walking until they make it to a drive-thru restaurant where they find Cyborg sitting on the curb with multiple empty milkshake cups surrounding him.

"Fourteen milkshakes? That is not good," Sora said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"Looking for you and your car. While the others took Overload to jail, Sora and I went off to look over the city," Raven said.

"Might as well stop looking. T-Car's probably halfway to Metropolis by now," Cyborg said.

"Why what happened?" Sora asked.

"Gizmo stole my Car and I lost him when he crossed the bridge," Cyborg said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cy," Sora said as he and Raven sat down next to him.

"You know, from the day I designed her, I knew she was gonna be special. And I worked so hard, every fuel injector, every spark plug, I made her perfect and now she's gone forever. Maybe you were right. Maybe it was just a car," Cyborg said in a depressed tone. Sora was about to say something when Raven spoke up.

"Maybe. Maybe not. When I use my powers, I have to put a little of my soul into whatever I'm moving. I become a part of it, and it becomes a part of me. That's kinda what happened here. It wasn't just a car. It was...your baby," Raven said and Sora smiled in response.

"Yeah, thanks Rae," Cyborg said and Raven smiled in response. Sora was about to say something when he noticed a familiar car parked next to the drive-thru.

"And something tells me your baby is not that far away," Sora said as he pointed ahead of them and they turned to see Gizmo driving the T-Car out of the drive-thru while eating some onion rings. Sora looked for any cars they could use and spots the two 50s guys that talked to Cyborg earlier standing next to a black convertible and talking to a girl.

"Hey Cy, aren't those the two guys who stole your car first?" Sora asked and Cyborg smiled in response. The three walked up to them and Raven trapped them in a black ball.

"Sweet ride. Mind if we borrow it?" Cyborg asked while holding the keys. The three jumped into the car and Sora summoned his keyblade. He closed his eyes in concentration before firing a beam from the tip of the blade. The beam went along the road and through the city.

"Follow the beam, it'll lead us to the T-Car," Sora said. Cyborg nodded as he turned the car on and drove through the city, with the beam leading the way. The beam leads them outside of Jump City to a stretch of road. They kept going until they saw the T-Car in front of them.

"He may have a better car but I'm a better driver," Cyborg said as they kept up with the T-Car. Gizmo suddenly dumps an oil slick onto the ground, trying to get them off the road but Cyborg manages to get by it. The chase continues further up the street until a giant cannon emerges from the T-Car roof.

"Boo-yah! Check out my baby's proton cannon!" Cyborg said.

"You think you could've warned us about that?" Sora said. The cannon starts firing at them and Sora quickly puts up a shield to protect them but a shot gets lucky and damages one of their wheels.

"Oh, come on, we're losing him," Cyborg said banging on the wheel. Raven suddenly stands up holding onto the car.

"Hang on, Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven says as her eyes glow. Suddenly, the car speeds up and lifts off the ground. Sora looks to see the entire car under Raven's influence. It goes over the cliff and down to the lower road where Gizmo was. They float up next to the T-Car and see Gizmo driving.

"Pull over!" Cyborg ordered.

"Make me, Robo-wimp," Gizmo retorted. The two cars continue to go at it while Cyborg tries to pry Gizmo from the car when another car comes into view ahead of them. Sora looked closer to see that it was a police transport van. The guards jump out of the van while Gizmo uses the ejector seat and flies out of the car while Raven moves the convertible out of range. Knowing the impending crash, Sora jumps out of the convertible and in the middle of the two oncoming vehicles.

"This is going to hurt," Sora said as he conjures two shields in his hands and places them on each side in order to stop the cars. Raven looks on to see what Sora is doing.

"SORA!" Raven yells and a giant crash is heard. Raven quickly places the convertible down while Gizmo floats down cackling all the way. She looks to see the two vehicles damaged and Sora lying in the middle not moving.

"Heh! Looks like your stupid friend is-" Gizmo said but Raven shut him by wrapping him in his own parachute. Raven goes to check on Sora while Cyborg runs to check on his car. Suddenly a bolt of electricity jumps from the damaged van into the T-Car, revealing Overload who was being transported in the van.

"Car is better than okay. Car is mine," Overload said. He then pulls out Cyborg's circuit board and replaces it with his own. The T-Car suddenly repairs itself while the colors went from blue and white to red and black. Overload then turns the car to aim it at the still injured Sora.

"Only way to stop Overload is to destroy your precious car!" Overload said as he revved the engines and started driving towards Sora. Cyborg quickly ran in front of Sora and aimed his sonic cannon.

"It's not my car anymore," Cyborg said as he fired at the car, destroying the entire body to it as the tires and axis roll all over the place as Overload's circuit board lands in front of Cyborg.

"Overload...overloaded," Overload groaned out before shutting down. Raven ran up to Sora and picked him up.

"Sora...are you alright? Can you hear me? Sora?!" Raven said, desperately shaking him. Slowly, his eyes opened and he groaned in response.

"Did you get the number of the cars that hit me?" Sora asked and Raven and Cyborg couldn't help but laugh a little. As the sun started to rise, another transport van came to pick up Gizmo, Overload and the two 50s guys while Sora, Cyborg, and Raven look over the remains of the T-Car.

"She's gone. Gone forever," Cyborg said.

"No, it's not. All of this debris, they're just parts needed for a car. But that thing that made it yours, that made it your baby, came from your heart," Sora said as he pointed to something on the ground. Cyborg looked to see his undamaged circuit board lying on the ground among the debris. He picks it up and smiles knowing what to do.

( _Later_ )

Sora walks into his room cleaning off some motor oil from his face and hands. After dealing with Overload, the three Titans returned home to rebuild a new T-Car, making more durable protected from any thieves and Sora was one of few to see Raven actually smile about something. After finishing the car, Sora decided now would be a good time to rest, though he needed to check on any notifications from Rose. He opened his communicator and saw that he actually missed a call from her so he called her back. At first, she didn't answer but when he tried a second time she answered.

"Now is not the best time, Sora," Rose said.

"Sorry, it's just that I saw that you called me earlier so I just wanted to see what was going on," Sora said.

"The device, it's almost complete," Rose said in a quiet voice.

"How much time do we have?" Sora asked.

"A few days or a week at best," Rose said.

"Alright, did you find out what it can do yet?" Sora asked.

"Apparently, it's supposed to stop time," Rose said in a worried tone.

"Stop time?! Is there any way to destroy it?" Sora asked.

"I'll keep you updated if I find anything," Rose said when a noise was heard next to her. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later," Rose said as she cut the call.

"A device that stops time! Hopefully we can find a way to destroy it before Slade decides to freeze time," Sora said as he put his communicator on a charger and lied down on his bed.

"It's been a long day," Sora said as he closed his eyes.

 _And that's it. The T-Car has been introduced and Slade's plan is starting to come to a head. What will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! For now, let's answer some reviews:_

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Now its one month away! I can't wait!_

 _ **Guest2**_ _: Don't worry, you'll see what happens in the next chapter._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _She would actually do a very good job. I can definitely imagine it._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _Thanks for the encouragement. Glad you're enjoying it._

 _I hope you guys are having a merry Christmas so far and I wish it goes on until the end of December. Please favor, please follow, and please review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out._


	14. Chapter 14: The Apprentice Part 1

_Hello everyone! I know so soon but like I said, I'm out of college so I want to continue working on this story for you guys. With that said, lets get on with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans._

 **Chapter 14: The Apprentice Pt. 1**

Sora was sleeping in his room as dusk settled in Jump City. Not much happened the day before for the Titans except the normal amount of crimes. As the days went by, Sora started to notice that Robin was getting more and more obsessed with finding Slade, to the point where he couldn't sleep due to constant nightmares. Because of this, Sora kept looking for ways to destroy Slade's device with Rose but sadly they couldn't find anyway except for a trigger that Slade kept on his person at all times. If they could get their hands on that trigger, they can stop the device. He just hoped they had enough time to get it.

However, his peaceful sleep was broken when someone knocked on his door and it slide open. Sora untangled himself from his blankets and saw Raven standing there, dressed for something.

"We have a situation, Slade has called and wants to talk to us," Raven said and Sora's eyes widened.

'We're out of time,' Sora thought to himself.

"A-alright, just let me get dressed," Sora said as he got up from bed. Raven nodded and the door closed again. Sora frantically ran to his communicator and sent a text message to Rose.

"We're out of time! Slade is going to reveal the device to us!" The message said as he hit the send button. A few seconds later Rose replied.

"I know. We have to act now. Meet me in the city when you get the chance," Rose's text said.

"Alright, see you soon," Sora sent as he pocketed his communicator. He then put on his jacket, shoes and necklace on as he raced out of his room and into the living room where the other Titans were. He looked up at the main screen to see Slade standing in some sort of industrial building.

"Good morning, Teen Titans. I do hope I didn't wake you," Slade said.

"What do you want?" Robin asked in an angered tone.

"Well, that's precisely what you've been trying to find out, isn't it? And in spite of all your efforts, you're still in the dark about my intentions. Disappointing, Robin. I expected a little more from you," Slade mocked and Sora could see Robin practically seethe with anger.

"Like I care what you-" Robin countered but was stopped by Sora.

"Robin, please, I know your angry but let's hear him out," Sora said.

"Yes, Robin. Listen to your fellow Titan and let me reveal my plan for you," Slade said as his camera panned from him to a tarp-covered object. Two robot commandos then pull the tarp away, revealing the object as a big, egg-shaped device with two red lights on the surface.

"I'm sure your all familiar with the concept of a chronoton detonator," Slade said as the upper portion of the device opened up, revealing more of the circuitry inside. As the other Titans took in this info, Sora was looking at the device, looking for any weaknesses.

'Rose was right, the only way to make sure it doesn't go off is if we get the trigger,' Sora thought to himself.

"Though it seems one of you have been aware about the makings of this device long before it was created," Slade's voice said and Sora's eyes widened in response as he and the Titans looked up at Slade.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"For some time, one of you has been spending time with a girl by the name of Rose Wilson, correct?" Slade said as the Titans all looked at Sora in confusion. "Well, with that time, your teammate has come to learn that Rose Wilson is actually my daughter and second in command, Ravager, who I sent to get closer to him" Slade said as pictures of Rose and Ravager were displayed and all the Titans turned to face Sora in shock and anger.

"Yes, your teammate has been hanging out with my daughter and didn't even bother telling you, Robin. Now I shall leave you to deal with this information but just know that with my finger on the detonator, time is not on your side," Slade said as the transmission cut out. Sora looked at his fellow Titans to see them all glaring at him while Robin stared at the screen.

"N-now I know what you guys are going to say-" Sora said when he was suddenly punched in the face and was sent flying to the wall. He was then suddenly grabbed by the collar by Robin.

"You knew who she was this entire time and didn't even bother telling us?!" Robin yelled.

"I-I was worried what you were going to do to her," Sora croaked out.

"She's working for Slade. She deserves to be in jail just for working with that madman!" Robin yelled.

"Not anymore. She realized how bad he is-" Sora said.

"Get out," Robin said.

"W-what?" Sora asked.

"Get out!" Robin barked. Sora looked at the other Titans for help but they had their heads down in thought. Sora pried himself from Robin's grasp and made his way to the door slowly.

"Leave your communicator," Robin said in a quiet, angered tone. Sora stopped in front of the door and pulled his communicator out of his pocket and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"I-I'm sorry," Sora said as tears started falling from his face as he left the living room. The Titans sadly went back to work except for Raven who sadly stared at Sora's communicator.

( _Later, in Jump City_ )

Rose was hopping from rooftop to rooftop looking for Sora. They agreed to meet up in the city but she couldn't find him anywhere.

'Where is he hiding?' She asked herself.

"Rose," She heard. She turned to see Sora gliding to the roof and land.

"Oh, there you are-" Rose said but stopped when she saw the tear stains on Sora's face.

"Sora, what happened?" Rose asked.

"S-Slade told the others about you and they kicked me out," Sora said trying to wipe the tears away. Rose gasped in shock and embraced Sora.

"Oh, Sora I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Rose said. Sora started to calm down as he returned the hug.

"It's not your fault. It's Slade. We stop him, then we can explain everything to them. Are you sure he doesn't know anything about our plan?" Sora asked wiping the tears away.

"No, he only knows the things that he wanted to know. Every time we talked, I made sure he wasn't around," Rose said.

"Okay, do you know where he is set up?" Sora asked.

"He's at the docks, Pier 41," Rose said.

"Alright, let's go. We have to stop that device before Slade decides to freeze frame the city," Sora said as he and Rose leapt from the rooftops towards the docks.

( _Pier Forty-One_ )

Sora and Rose landed in front of a warehouse where the detonator used to be but instead there were pieces of robotic parts all over the place. Sora crouched down to pick up one of the parts.

"Well, looks like the Titans beat us here," Sora said.

"These robots were placed here to move and protect the device. Now it looks like they were just here for an ambush party," Rose said as she looked around the building for any clue to follow. "If it was the Titans, wouldn't the robots have been destroyed in other ways like explosions or cut in half. They all look like they were beaten or bashed with something," Rose said.

"It must have been Robin who got most of them? He was really angry when I left," Sora said sadly.

"Does he always get angry when it comes to Slade?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah! There are some moments when he stays up all night trying to figure out who Slade is and what he wants," Sora said as the two walked out of the warehouse.

"Hopefully he can keep his anger in check," Rose said.

"Yeah, me too," Sora said.

"We should look around to find out where they went," Rose said.

"Don't you know where they would take it if they moved it," Sora asked.

"No, I know how it was made but they didn't tell me where they would move it," Rose said.

"Alright, let's look around," Sora said as he and Rose split up to look around the warehouse. Sora looked at the robot pieces to see if they had anything of use.

'Darn it, I can't believe they don't have anything. But Rose wasn't kidding, all of the robots were beaten to destruction, not blasted or torn to bits. Did Robin really beat all of these robots by himself and if so, what were the other Titans doing? Hopefully, we can catch up to them and I can explain everything,' Sora thought to himself.

"Hey Sora!" Rose yelled from outside and Sora ran out to see Rose standing in front of a circle of smoke. Sora kneeled down next to the circle.

"Burn marks, Starfire was here," Sora said as he saw a trail of burn marks leading towards the sewers. "Star, you are a life saver, follow the burn marks," Sora said as he and Rose followed the marks.

( _Meanwhile, with the Titans_ )

As the Titans followed Starfire, who was constantly sneezing energy due to her being allergic to metallic chromium, making her their tracker to find the detonator, Raven was trailing behind holding Sora's communicator, wondering where he was and if he was okay. She knew there was something going on with that Rose girl but Sora must've had a good reason to defend her, though he wasn't given the chance to explain. Slade must've had Rose get close to Sora so that he can keep tabs on the Titans. Sora must've found out about it and kept quiet about it for some reason.

"Raven?" She heard and she looked up to see Robin walking next to her.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"We're looking for Slade in the sewers while Sora is out there alone doing who knows what. How do you think I feel?" Raven said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kicked him out without giving him a chance to explain. It's just- when it comes to Slade I just-" Robin said.

"I know. We all know how you are when it comes to Slade: you become angry, obsessive, and very compulsive to the point where you think you're the only one who can stop Slade You have to remember that you're not alone in this fight and I'm pretty sure that Sora was trying to do something to help stop Slade with that girl," Raven said.

"Yeah, next time I see him, I'll apologize to him," Robin said and Raven gave a small smile.

"Uh, guys?" Beast Boy said as he pointed down the sewers where a commando was getting a speed boat ready to go with the detonator in tow. The commando sees the Titans and revs the boat ready as he speeds away.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted.

( _Later, with Sora and Rose_ )

Sora and Rose were walking down the sewers still following Starfire's trail. They continue walking when they come to a hole in the wall and see a defeated Cinderblock lying on the other side.

"Cinderblock?!" Sora asked confused.

"He was placed here as a trap for Robin. I know the rest of the way to the lair from here. C'mon," Rose said as she took off from the room with Sora right behind him. They made their way to a rocky hallway where they found a door blown open. They walk in to see a bunch of monitors showing the Titans chasing after the detonator and they look down to see Robin being thrown to the ground by Slade while the trigger to the detonator was on the ground.

"That's the trigger, we get our hands on that, then we can stop the detonator," Rose said as she pulled out her swords.

"Got it," Sora said as he summoned his keyblade. They jumped down from the railing and Sora threw his keyblade at Slade, knocking him away from a beaten Robin.

"Robin! You alright?" Sora said as he ran up to help the beaten Boy Wonder.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Robin said.

"I'm here to stop Slade, with a little help," Sora said as Rose walked up to them. Robin reluctantly nods to Rose as she nods back in confirmation.

"Oh, Ravager. You betray me, your own father?" Slade said as he came out of the shadows.

"I'm not going to let you take over the city," Rose said as she pointed her swords at her father.

"Earlier, you would have been with me as we conquered the city and had no care in the world for the Titans, what changed?" Slade said as he got his bo staff ready.

"I realized that you're not the best father and I met Sora," Rose said as she charged at Slade and swung at him.

"Robin, get the trigger, we'll hold Slade off," Sora said as he went to help Rose. Robin nodded and ran after the trigger when some commandos landed in front of him to stop him. Meanwhile, Rose was striking at Slade with her swords while he blocked her strikes with his bo-staff when Sora leapt in and struck at Slade from above, which the masked man blocked and punched Sora away. Rose continued with her assault but Slade countered her and bashed her away. Sora came back in and attacked but Slade held his own and managed to grab Sora's arm and twist it, making the boy scream in pain before he was tossed into a nearby steel pipe. Rose threw ninja stars at Slade but he easily blocked them. Slade went on the offensive and easily knocked one of her swords out of her hands and kicked her to the ground.

"You disappoint me, daughter. You obviously still have so much to learn," Slade said as he raised his staff at the ready to strike again when Sora came in and blocked the strike.

"You're not in charge of her anymore," Sora said as Rose got up and kicked Slade in the face, knocking him back. Rose grabbed her sword and the two charged at Slade together. Slade was about to bash Sora when the boy slid on his knees and knocked Slade's feet out from under him, allowing Rose to kick Slade further into the air.

"Together!" Sora and Rose shouted together as the two leapt into the air and unleashed a barrage of strikes and attacks on the masked man before ending it with a combined spinning attack with Rose's swords on one end and Sora's keyblade on the other, sending Slade flying and crashing into the wall. The two landed on the ground as Robin walked up to them holding the trigger in his hands.

"It's over Slade," Robin said.

"On the contrary, Robin," Slade said as the trigger suddenly sparked up and broke apart in Robin's hand. Slade suddenly walked out of the shadows looking like he didn't have a scratch on him. "This is only the beginning," Slade said.

"Where's the real trigger?" Sora asked.

"Right here," Slade said as he held up a trigger in his hands and pressed it. Suddenly, Rose screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, shaking and hyperventilating.

"Rose?!" Sora yelled as he fell to the ground and tried to help her. "What did you do?! What did you do to her?!" Sora yelled.

"What about the detonator?!" Robin yelled.

"Oh, there is no detonator and to answer your question, Sora, it is a little something that I gave to Rose when she was younger. You see, I was always worried about her, always worried if she would get hurt. If she was ever captured or anything like that, it would let me track her and I could listen in on anything she says or hears," Slade said as an x-ray of Rose appeared on the screen and in her neck was an orange colored chip implant. "And if in the act she was interrogated or turned against me, the device will send an electric shock through her body. The first charge will paralyze her, the second charge will continually hurt her and the third charge will kill her if exposed to it for too long," Slade said.

"You- you monster! How could you do that to your own daughter?! Was she even given a choice?!" Sora yelled in anger.

"Of course not, she was far too young to have a choice," Slade said. Angered, Sora charged at Slade but stopped when Rose released another scream of pain as electricity surged through her body.

"As for you Robin, there is not detonator. Instead, I had another plan in mind," Slade said as a screen came on and showed the Titans being shot by a red turret, sending them flying into the sewer waters. Suddenly, four screens came on with each Titan's names on the tops, showing their blood cells being attacked by small Slade probes.

"Nanoscopic probes. The chronoton detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap," Slade said. "You see, with the push of a button...my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out," Slade said as revealed another button.

"You can't control them. No matter what you do, they'll never obey you," Robin said.

"This isn't about your friends. It's about you two. It's always been about you two," Slade said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Sending Ravager to get close to you. Leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel. I was testing you. For some time, I have been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps and Sora and Robin, I've chosen you. Congratulations," Slade said.

"Why us? Why not Rose, I mean she's your daughter," Sora asked.

"Yes, but like any father, I am meant to teach her all I know before sending her off on her own into the world and I always feared that she would be taken from me early, so it doesn't hurt to have a back-up," Slade said.

"No way would we ever-" Robin said but stopped when Slade held up the buttons.

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow Ravager and the Titans to live. But if you disobey even the smallest request, I will annihilate them and I'll make you both watch. So, do we have a deal?" Slade asked.

"Sora?" Sora heard and he turned to see Rose trying to stand. "Please don't do it. My life isn't worth it. Please-" Rose said but once again screamed in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Rose!" Sora yelled as he grabbed her before she fell and he turned to see Slade pushing the button again.

"Do we have a deal?" Slade asked again slower this time. Sora looked down at Rose's face to see tears streaming from her eyes due to the pain.

"Okay, okay...just please stop," Sora said in anguish. Slade took his hand off the button.

"Robin?" Slade asked and the Boy Wonder reluctantly nodded.

"Very good, your equipment we'll be ready shortly," Slade said as he walked away into the shadows.

( _Later_ )

Sora and Robin reluctantly dressed out of their uniforms and dressed into orange and black jumpsuits with sliver armor and Slade's S on their uniforms but while Robin kept his domino mask, Sora now had a black hood to wear. Suddenly, Slade stepped out of the shadows behind them.

"I know it seems bad now but trust me, you'll learn to like it," Slade said before walking back into the shadows, leaving the two boys.

"Sora, I'm sorry," Robin said.

"Me too," Sora replied. Suddenly, the lights cut out and the two boys are left in darkness.

 _And that's it. Sora and Robin are now Slade's apprentices so what will happen in part two, you ask? Come back later and you'll see. For now, on to the reviews:_

 _ **Guest1**_ _: Don't worry he's all good._

 _ **Guest2**_ _: Well, I hope you enjoyed the revelation. Also, have you seen the final trailer?! I can't wait!_

 _ **Guest3**_ _: I'll have to do some research on this person if I do. We'll see._

 _ **Xytan**_ _: If it was him, then I would've had him say something to Sora, so it was just a random person._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next part. Please review, please favor, and please follow. Peace out._


	15. Chapter 15: The Apprentice Part 2

_Hello everyone! Welcome to the final chapter of season 1. So, after this chapter, I'm going to take a little break from this story to focus on my other stories and ideas. With that said, let's get on with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 15: The Apprentice Part 2**

Sora and Robin were currently standing in front of Slade, who was seated in his throne, as a screen turned on revealing a device.

"I have a mission for you two," Slade said as a red and black laser like device appeared on screen. "It is known as a Thermal Blaster and it is located in a building in the Tech Sector. I want you to bring it to me," Slade said.

"What's so important about this blaster?" Sora asked.

"It is an accessory that I want to add to Robin's equipment. The Titans will most likely appear as well so not a word spoken to them or," Slade said as the bloodstreams of the Titans appeared on screen. Then a spotlight turned on and Sora looked to see Rose tied up in a display box made of glass and she was passed out.

"I suggest you go get ready," Slade said in a sarcastic tone. Sora and Robin glared at Slade before stomping away.

( _Later, in the Tech Sector_ )

Sora and Robin were looking down at the building that held the Thermal Blaster from a nearby rooftop. The building had an observation deck that was set underneath the roof with a walkway that led into the building.

"Let's make this quick," Robin said as he jumped down and free fell to the building. Sora put his hood on and glided after him as the two head towards the building. Robin lands on the roof and enters through a nearby panel with Sora right behind him. The two crawled through the shafts when they make it to the lab and kick a panel out, letting them drop down quietly.

"Over there," Sora said as he pointed towards a glass storage vessel that held the Thermal Blaster. Sora shoots a beam from his keyblade which cut through the glass allowing them to grab the blaster. Suddenly, the door to the lab is busted in a burst of smoke and guards rush in with rifles at the ready.

"They've stolen the Thermal Blaster. Stop them!" The guards yelled as they started shooting at the two thieves. Sora and Robin ran out of the lab outside of the building all the while dodging the blasts before the two somersaulted and jumped up to the roof to avoid the guards. Once they left, the two jumped down and started to walk away.

"Freeze!" They suddenly heard. They looked to see Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy surrounding them. Seeing no other way, the two ran down the walkway with the Titans in hot pursuit. The two ran until they eventually came to the end of the walkway and they turned to face the Titans as the light from the moon shifted to reveal who they were and the Titans froze in shock.

"That's..." Beast Boy said.

"Robin," Starfire replied.

"and Sora," Raven finished. A silence fell over the six as the Titans took in the sight they were seeing while Sora and Robin remained silent due to Slade's orders. Raven and Starfire floated ahead of the other Titans.

"Guys, what's going on? Why are you..." Raven said but suddenly Sora unleashed a powerful gust of wind towards Raven, pushing her back while Robin threw a device with Slade's symbol on it that exploded in a green flash at Starfire, knocking her back.

"What is your deal?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not a word. They're not your friends anymore," Slade's voice said in Sora and Robin's ear via earpiece. The four Titans recovered and charged at the two but Sora shoots a firaga spell at the bridge while Robin did the same with the Thermal Blaster, causing an explosion, allowing Robin and Sora to escape by jumping from the edge of the walkway. Raven used her powers to push the smoke away only to see Robin and Sora gone.

"Sora..." Raven said in a sad tone.

( _Back at Slade's lair_ )

Sora and Robin walked under a lit spotlight with Robin holding the Blaster.

"Excellent Robin and Sora. I truly am pleased. You two are already proving to be the perfect apprentices," Slade's voice said.

"This deal won't last forever," Sora retorted.

"It can and it will," Slade said as the screens turned on again, showing the Titans' status.

"The Titans still have no idea that my detonator was more than a decoy. Now that my probes are inside their bodies, they could remain undetected for years, decades even," Slade said as he walked out of the darkness in front of the screens.

"Unless of course, you disobey me and I decide to destroy your former friends along with Ravager with a push of the button," Slade said, holding up the trigger attached to his wrists.

"One day, your gonna let your guard down and we are going to get those triggers and once everyone is out of danger, I'm going to put you through the exact same pain you did to everyone else," Sora said angrily. Slade walks past them as he grabs the blaster from Robin's hand.

"That sounds like a threat young man. Quite a good threat, honestly. Betrayal, destruction, revenge. We really do think alike," Slade retorted. Sora and Robin gritted their teeth in anger and the two charged at Slade with fists at the ready but the masked man easily grabs their arms and bends them in a sharp turn, almost close to breaking them, making the two boys grimace in pain.

"I monitored your vital signs during the mission. Elevated heart rate, adrenaline, endorphins. You won't admit it but at some level, you enjoyed stealing for me. It was a thrill, wasn't it?" Slade asked as he released their arms. Slade walks over to a nearby table and modified the Blaster to make it into an arm cannon.

"You're going to keep stealing for me and you're going to keep getting that thrill. And sooner or later, you will see things my way," Slade said as he grabs Robin's arm and clamps the blaster onto his wrist.

"Who knows? I might even become like a father to you," Slade said.

"I already have a father," Robin said as he walks away to his own room. Sora looks up to see a flock of bats fly out of an opening and into the night. Slade suddenly walks up to Sora.

"Then I guess that just leaves you Sora. Don't worry, we'll discover the secrets of the keyblade together," Slade said as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, though he quickly pulled away from him.

"You will never be my father!" Sora yelled.

"I'd be a better father than the one you had. A man who was too wrapped up in his work to focus on his own son is easy to replace. How can you defend him?" Slade asked. Sora walked passed Slade and up to Rose's display box and placed his hand on it.

"I'm not defending him but any man who subjects his own daughter to this kind of pain and suffering is no father of mine," Sora said as he walked away and to his own quarters. His room had all the necessary things: a bed, a laptop, a bathroom and a closet but to Sora it still felt empty. He took his hood off and sat down on the bed.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" he asked himself.

( _Meanwhile, at Titan's Tower_ )

"Okay, the way I see it, there are only two logical explanations: One, Robin and Sora have been replaced with evil robot doubles or Two, they're innocent victims of zombie mind control," Beast Boy tried to assume. Raven was sadly looking out the window while Starfire was standing next to the kitchen and Cyborg was sitting on the couch, listening to Beast Boy's rambling.

"As logical as they sound, nothing was controlling their minds, I would've felt it," Raven said in a sad tone.

"And my scanners confirmed his biometrics. That was Sora and Robin," Cyborg said.

"Lies!" Starfire suddenly yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "Your scanners are wrong! Robin and Sora are our friends and nothing could ever make them betray us! Nothing," Starfire said.

"But something did," Raven said sadly.

"Three words: Disgruntled radioactive clone," Beast Boy suddenly said. Raven, tired of the green changeling, grabbed him with her powers and tossed him into a nearby wall.

"No matter what reason, no matter how much we wish it wasn't true, Robin and Sora are criminals now and just like any other criminal-," Raven said.

"The Teen Titans have to bring them down," Cyborg finished causing a lone tear to escape from Raven's eye.

"I have to meditate," Raven said as she walked away from the Titans and into her room. Once she got in, she dropped onto her bed and started crying to herself. She didn't want to believe that Sora would do this but she read his mind, nothing was controlling him or making him do anything, it was all him and Cyborg's readings never lied either. At the very least, something or someone must be forcing him to do the things. If only she could talk to him. Her eyes opened wide in shock, why didn't she think of that earlier? She got up from her bed and went to grab Sora's communicator but stopped and instead grabbed the seashell Sora gave to her the first time they met. She sat down on her bed crisscrossed while holding the shell in both hands and she closed her eyes.

"Sora, where are you?" She asked as she felt her astral form fly from her body and over the city. Using the shell's energy as a guide, her astral form flew all across the city until it went underground and found itself in a room where Sora was sitting on a bed. Back in her body, she opened her eyes to see an astral projection of Sora on his bed.

"Sora?!" Raven asked. Sora rose his head as if he heard something and got up from his bed and walked away, making the projection disappear.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Raven asked as she looked down at the shell. Suddenly, the alarms went off and she ran out of her room.

( _Later_ )

Sora and Robin broke into another building to steal another device for Slade. The building belonged to a man known as Bruce Wayne, one of the richest men in the world. The two used the panels again to sneak in before blowing the door that led to the device away. The two walked up to the device to see it was red and black with spikes at the top. They were about to grab it when they once again heard a familiar voice.

"You're not walking out of here guys, not without a fight," Cyborg said with the rest of the Titans behind him. Sora and Robin charged at the Titans while they did the same, however, before an attack was thrown, Sora and Robin jumped pass the Titans and kicked through another panel through the ceiling. The two made their way to the roof where a huge sign that read Wayne Enterprises stood. Sora kicks the panel open as the two jump onto the roof and start running.

"Not so fast you two. You have yet to achieve your objective," Slade said.

"The device was two guarded this time. We'll have to get it another-" Sora said.

"NO!" Slade yelled forcing Sora and Robin to stop. "Go back. Unless you want me to destroy them, go back and fight," Slade said.

"Guys!" They hear and they look across the roof to see the Titans standing there. "Look, I don't know what's going on but we don't want to fight, we just want to talk," Cyborg said. Robin and Sora sadly look at each other as Robin jumps into the air and kicks Cyborg away. Beast Boy cracks his knuckles as he turns into a gorilla and charges at Sora. Sora dodges out of the way from Beast Boy's attacks until he freezes Beast Boy's arm to the ground. He then kicks him in the head knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up, Sora freezes his arms and legs to the roof. Suddenly, Cyborg rushes in and throws a punch at Sora though he moves out of the and he starts striking at Cyborg with his keyblade.

"Sora, don't make me do this to ya man, please," Cyborg said as he armed his cannon.

'Sorry Cy,' Sora thought to himself and launched a Thunder spell at Cyborg, knocking him back and disorienting him. Sora looks to see Starfire flying there staying out of the way, Raven was fighting Robin and Beast Boy managed to free himself from the ice and turned into a bighorn sheep and charged at Robin. Sora quickly pushed Robin out of the way and took the hit himself, knocking him over the edge of the roof. Everyone stopped what they were doing and Beast Boy ran to the edge.

"Sora?! Are you okay?" Beast Boy said. However, Sora suddenly popped back over the edge and kicked Beast Boy into Cyborg knocking them both down. Robin landed next to Sora as both sides took a breath.

"Fight to win, use the Thermal Blaster," Slade said. Suddenly, Raven floated into the air and cast a spell that lifted Robin and Sora into the air and binded them from neck to knees. Robin quickly threw a flashbang at Raven, breaking her concentration and making her fall to the ground. Robin went to go fight Cyborg while Sora fought Beast Boy, who was now a sabretooth tiger. Beast Boy roared at him before charging at him, though Sora managed to hold him back with his keyblade. He pushed him off when he saw Cyborg fire his cannon and the blast was heading right for them, so he moved out of the way and Beast Boy took the blast. Sora landed on top of the sign and started to make his way out of the fight.

"Stop!" He heard and he looked to see Raven floating in front of him with her magic at the ready. "Don't make me do this Sora, please," Raven said.

"What are you waiting for Sora, attack now!" Slade ordered. Sora reluctantly raised his keyblade and readied his own magic. The two had a standoff with each one wondering who was going to attack first. Raven looked like she was about to first when suddenly Sora's eyes softened and he put his keyblade down.

"I-I can't. I can't hurt my friends," Sora said. Suddenly a loud shrill of feedback comes from the earpiece as Sora holds his ear in pain.

"Sora! I gave you an order. If you won't attack, my probes will," Slade said. Suddenly, Raven gasps in pain as her entire being starts glowing an orange-reddish color as she starts twitching in agony. She suddenly starts falling but Sora manages to catch her. He looks around to see Cyborg and Beast Boy falling to the ground and he looked to the other side to see Robin holding Starfire.

"Stop! Please stop this!" Sora yelled as he held Raven.

"Attack boys. It's your only way to save them. Attack with everything you have," Slade said. Sora looked at his predicament. He hated hurting his friends or seeing them in pain and this entire situation revolved around them getting hurt. He didn't want his friends getting hurt but he rather be the one doing the pain instead of someone else like Slade. So, in an act of mercy, he placed Raven on the ground.

"Sora," Raven painfully groaned out.

"I'm sorry Rae," Sora said before shooting her with a light beam, knocking her out for a little bit.

"Well done boys," Slade said. Sora looked over to see that Robin has done the same with Starfire. The two walked towards each other and sat down next to each other.

"We should get out of here now," Robin said.

"Too late," Sora as he pointed at the Titans as they all woke up. Raven and Starfire floated down next to them. They waited for a little bit until they leapt over the sign and attacked again. Robin used the blaster to split them up, leaving Sora to fight Cyborg and Starfire while Robin fought Beast Boy and Raven. He managed to kick Cyborg when Starfire suddenly blasted at him, making him fly up into the air. Not wanting to hurt anyone else, he trapped Star in a Gravity spell, forcing her to the ground. Suddenly he feels something land on him and he looks down to see Beast Boy as a green monkey, who started scurrying around him. He quickly grabbed Beast Boy and tossed him aside when Starfire came in to tackle him, he dodged out of the way. He stood next to Robin on the roof's edge as the Titans regrouped. He looked over at Robin to see that the Thermal Blaster was no longer there. The two nodded in agreement as Robin throws five explosive discs at the Titans who move out of the way. The discs hit the A of the sign as they detonate, destroying it and bringing the Y down as well, giving Sora and Robin enough time to escape. When everything calmed down, the Titans regrouped to see the Y and A in Wayne have fallen.

"Everybody okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh, I know where Robin and Sora got that heat ray but where did they that little glowy hurty trick?" Beast Boy asked.

"That wasn't Sora or Robin. Slade must've found a new way to hurt us," Raven said.

( _Later_ )

"Thrilling," Slade said as he watched the fight between Sora and Robin against the Titans on repeat.

"My apprentices are progressing even faster than I hoped. All they needed was a little motivation," Slade said. Suddenly, a hand grabs his wrist and he looked up to see Robin standing in front of him.

"Motivate THIS!" Robin screams as he goes for a punch which Slade easily catches. After staring at each other for a little bit, Slade throws Robin to the side, though he lands in a crouch next to Sora who had his keyblade out and was glaring at him in anger. Slade stands up from his throne as he flexes his fingers and walks up to them.

"Robin, Sora. That was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless. Excellent work. You're becoming more like me every second," Slade said as he suddenly turned around and threw an object at Sora, which attached to his chest and suddenly electricity coursed through his body. He fell to his knees as he shouted in pain.

"Sora?! What did you do to him?" Robin asked.

"Just gave him a little incentive. Now Sora, attack," Slade said.

"What-" Robin asked when he was suddenly blasted in the chest and he was sent flying across the room. He looked up to see Sora standing before him with keyblade at the ready.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Robin asked. Sora didn't say anything as he charged at Robin and slashed at him furiously, though he managed to dodge the strikes. Sora managed to knock Robin's feet out from under him and kicked him away. Before he could get up, Sora placed Robin in a chokehold with the keyblade. Robin struggles for a little bit until he manages to bring his foot up and kicks Sora directly in the face, staggering the boy.

"Sora, snap out of it. It's me Robin...your friend," Robin said as he held out his hand to the controlled boy. Sora looked up in consideration as he went to grab Robin's hand but instead, he grabbed his wrist and threw him up into the overhead machinery. Luckily, he managed to grab crankshaft. He starts walking through the gears as smoke flies everywhere. Suddenly, one of the gears turn and he looks to see Sora step off of it.

"Sora come on. I know your stronger than him. You gotta break his hold on you," Robin said. Sora again did not respond as he advanced on Robin.

"Okay, I'm going to have to do it the old-fashioned way," Robin said as he broke off a nearby lever and spun it around like a staff. Sora summoned his keyblade in response. Steam flies as the two friends clash as Sora swings at Robin though he manages to block it. Robin tries to hit Sora in the head but he dodges out of the way and forces Robin to back up to a steel pipe. Sora tries to stab Robin but he jumps out of the way and the keyblade stabs into the steel pipe instead. Robin lands on top of the keyblade and bashes Sora away. Steam flies all over the place from the pipe as Robin looks for Sora when suddenly the keyblade disappears and Sora emerges from the smoke and tries to strike at Robin, who once again jumps out of the way and lands on another pipe. Robin looks around for Sora when suddenly he is blasted by a blast of light and lands on a nearby gear. Robin groans for a little bit when he looks up to see Sora jumping straight for him with keyblade at the ready. He quickly moves out of the way as the keyblade stabs into where he was earlier. Robin takes the moment to kick Sora in the face, staggering him again when Robin once again kicks him, knocking Sora off the gear and fall to the ground. Robin lands next to him and pulls the Slade disc off of Sora's chest. Sora groans as Robin helped him up.

"Robin?! I'm sorry," Sora said.

"It's alright. As long as your back," Robin said. Suddenly, Slade walked in front of them with his arms behind his back. Sora walked up to him and pulled the S off of his shirt.

"You won't ever do that again," Sora said as he threw the S towards Slade's feet. Slade's fist tightens as he attacks Sora who moves out of the way when goes for a kick but Slade easily catches it and throws Sora into Robin, knocking them both to the ground.

"If the Titans are so distracting for you, maybe I should just get rid of them," Slade said as he readies to activate the probes.

"No don't. We'll...do whatever you say," Sora says as he and Robin look down in surrender.

"Good. And, from now on, I'd like for you to call me master," Slade said when he was blasted to the side by a starbolt. They looked over to see the Titans standing at the entrance of the lair.

"Leave them alone," Raven said.

"Robin, Sora attack!" Slade ordered.

"Guys get out of here. Those beams over there will-" Sora said gesturing to the device to his right that implanted the probes earlier.

"We know Sora and we don't care," Raven said.

"We are your friends. We are not leaving without you," Starfire said. The Titans tensed up when they saw Slade walk up behind Robin and Sora.

"How touching. But Sora and Robin don't need friends," Slade said as he activated the probes. The Titans all started to glow orange as they fell to their knees in pain.

"This is the price of disobedience, boys. Now do as I command, attack or must I add more incentive," Slade said as he pressed the button to activate Rose's implant. Sora looked over at her display box as she started screaming in pain. Sora and Robin looked at everyone and soon turned to the device. They looked at each other in agreement.

"No," They said as they both ran for the device and placed their hands on it. The two groaned in pain as they place both of their hands on the device as they felt the probes enter their bloodstream. They held on for a little bit longer until they were blown off it as the device exploded. Slade looked in deep shock as two more screens came on with Sora and Robin's names on them. The two apprentices stood up slowly as they glowed orange as well as they slowly marched up in front of Slade.

"New deal Slade. If we lose our friends, you lose your apprentices. And I know how you hate to lose," Robin said as he fell to the ground.

"One more thing, are you really going to risk losing your daughter, your own flesh and blood, over us?" Sora said as he too fell to the ground. Slade looked down at his infected apprentices, the Titans and Rose until he finally came to a conclusion. He removed the trigger to the probes as it malfunctioned along with the trigger to Rose's implant. Sora and Robin looked got up to see the orange glow gone. They looked up to see Slade trying to kick them but Robin caught it and punched the masked man away.

"Titans Go!" Sora and Robin yelled at the same time as the Titans all charged at Slade. Beast Boy, who was a tiger, slashed at Slade with his claws, cutting through his stomach armor. Cyborg and Starfire bombard him with projectiles, making him tumble to the ground, covered in burn marks. Raven and Sora each launch a blast of light and dark energy at him, causing him to fly into a nearby wall. Finally, Sora and Robin each go in for a strike to the face as they hit Slade together. Sora looks to see cracks form across the Slade's mask and as he falls, half of the mask breaks away. Slade quickly puts up a hand to cover his unmasked face as he runs over to a nearby device.

"Another day boys," Slade said as he activated the device. "Another day," Slade remarked as the lights suddenly went dark and turned red as the whole base started falling apart. Robin looked to see Slade has disappeared as the Titans all ran for the exit.

"Rose!" Sora yelled as he ran to her box and broke the glass. He pulled her out and carried her to the exit as the base crumbled away.

( _Next Morning in Titans Tower_ )

Sora and Robin were back in their outfits as they and the Titans watched Cyborg clear out the rest of the probes from their bloodstreams.

"That's it y'all. The Teen Titans are officially probe-free!" Cyborg said as Beast Boy started dancing around in celebration.

"And Rose's implant?" Sora asked. Cyborg opened his hand to reveal the small circular device sitting in his palm.

"Cleanly removed and secured. Slade will never have control over her again," Cyborg said.

"Um, I know this isn't really my style but we just kicked Slade's butt. Shouldn't we celebrate?" Raven asked and Robin, Sora, and Cyborg looked at her in shock. Beast Boy and Cyborg suddenly smiled in response as they dragged Raven over to the kitchen. Sora smiled as he watched eggs and waffles fly all over the kitchen as he walked out of the room towards the medical room. As the door opened, he looked in to see Rose slowly trying to get up from the bed she was on.

"Rose? What are you doing?" Sora asked as he ran in and tried to push her back onto the bed.

"Sora? W-where am I?" Rose asked scared.

"You're in the Tower. We had to get that implant out of you so Slade couldn't find you again," Sora said. Rose walked over to a nearby mirror to see a clean scar on her neck.

"I-its gone?" Rose asked and Sora nodded.

"You're free to do whatever you want to do now Rose. Slade won't ever hurt you again," Sora said.

"He'll come back. He's not one to give up so easily," Rose said.

"Then we'll stop him again. No matter how many times he comes back, we'll be there to put an end to his plans," Sora said. Rose nodded as she put her boots on.

"I-I should get going," Rose said but Sora grabbed her arm.

"Rose. You don't have to leave. You can stay here with us, be a Titan," Sora said as he placed a communicator in her hand. She looked down at the communicator in thought.

"I... appreciate what you're doing for me Sora but I don't know if I'm ready to be a Titan yet," Rose said as she held out the communicator to Sora. Sora sighed before he placed Rose's other hand over the communicator.

"At least hold on to it so we can talk," Sora said smiling with Rose smiling back. "Where will you go?" Sora asked. She shrugged.

"Wherever the road takes me. Don't worry, I'll come back and we'll see if I become a Titan," Rose said. Sora smiled when suddenly, Rose embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you, Sora. For everything," Rose said with tears forming in her eyes. Sora returned the hug.

"Your welcome Rose. I'm glad to have met you," Sora responded. The two stood there hugging each for a while until Rose broke away and kissed Sora on the cheek. She wiped her tears before exiting the room. Sora placed a hand on his cheek as he walked out the room to see Rose gone.

"Sora!" He heard and he turned to see Raven walk up to him.

"Oh hey," Sora said.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-yeah it's just... Rose took off," Sora said.

"What? Where did she go?" Raven asked.

"Just off on her own. Don't worry, I gave her a communicator so I could keep talking to her," Sora said.

"Are you sure we could trust her?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sora said.

"Okay, well breakfast is ready if you wanna come eat?" Raven asked.

"Oh sure," Sora said as the two walked down the hall.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Raven said as she held out a communicator. "I believe this is yours," Raven said. Sora took it from her hands and looked at it.

"Thanks Raven," Sora said as he pocketed it.

"I'm glad that you're back, Sora," Raven said as she hugged him. Sora hugged her back.

"Me too Rae. Me too," Sora said.

 _And that's it. So I'm going to take a little break from this story since this is the end of season 1 so that I can focus on other stories. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Foxchick1:**_ _Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Xytan**_ _: That was my plan. Hope you liked it._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _I could and I'll see how I can work that scene in._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _I know! I cannot wait for that game to come out!_

 _ **Guest3**_ _: It happens after Dream Drop Distance where Sora goes off to train on his own._

 _ **Guest4**_ _: I'll have to learn more about him before I could add him in._

 _ **Guest5**_ _: I'll do my best on that episode._

 _ **Khy Dragon**_ _: Yes there is._

 _I hope you guys had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Please favor, please follow, and please review. Peace out guys._


	16. Chapter 16: How Long is Forever

_Hello everyone! Welcome back to the story! So now, we are entering Season 2 of Teen Titans which focused on Terra so, I will do my best to include her. But like all stories, I have to start at the beginning. With that said, let's get on with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 16: How Long is Forever?**

"Jeez, do they have to be so loud?!" Sora said to himself as he walked out of the living room of the Tower, all the while, covering his ears from the loud noise.

It's been a few months since the battle against Slade and since then the masked man has remained quiet, giving the Titans a chance to relax and focus back on protecting the city from criminals. Sora also made sure to keep in contact with Rose, who went off on her own to discover what she truly wanted in her life. They would contact each other once or twice a week to make sure that they weren't getting into any trouble or if they were alright in general. Robin also managed to get some actual sleep nowadays instead of staying up 24/7 looking for any clues connecting to Slade. The other Titans have remained pretty much the same though none of them have forgotten how big a threat Slade is.

Though right now he kind of needed a break from them.

Sora always loved hanging out with his friends, it was one of his favorite things to do besides stopping criminals. But sometimes they could be so loud and annoying that he needed some time to himself from them. He soon started to understand why Raven always hid in her room or was reading one of her books.

He was about to enter his room when he saw a strange sight: Starfire flying past him while carrying armloads of bags and jewelry.

"Uh... Star?" Sora asked. Starfire quickly whirled around and flew up to him.

"Oh, Friend Sora! Happy Blorthog!" Starfire said as she placed a necklace made up of round silver bells around Sora's neck.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, Star, what is Blorthog?" Sora asked, confused.

"Oh, why Blorthog is the day that we celebrate the bonds of friendship and all of these gifts and trinkets are to help celebrate. Now I shall go and share these with the others," Starfire said as she started flying towards the living room with Sora trailing behind her.

"Uh, Star I don't think that would be a good idea right now," Sora said.

"Oh, what could possibly go wrong today?" Starfire said as the door to the living room opened. "Happy Blorthog!" She shouted but stopped when she saw the state of the other Titans. Robin was listening to loud rock music from the radio, Raven was reading her book while a pair of nail clippers hovered next to her head but the main source of the loud noise was Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over who gets to play one of their games next since there was only one controller being used. Starfire looked around in shock while Sora rub his head as his headache returned full force.

"This was why I was heading to my room in the first place before I ran into you," Sora said. Starfire didn't appear to listen as she flew one by one to the others to tell them of her holiday, though none of them were listening. After a while, Sora walked up to Starfire and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Star, maybe we should celebrate later when everyone's calmed down," Sora suggested.

"But there is no better time to celebrate Blorthog than-" Starfire said but was interrupted by Cyborg accidently bumping into her, making one of her necklaces break, making the bells fall to the ground. Sora looked down at them when he saw the look of shock on Star's face.

"Oh boy," Sora said as he covered his ears. Starfire clenched her fists in anger before finally shouting.

"STTTTOOOPPPP!" She yelled, causing everyone to stop arguing and turn their attention towards her.

"Friends must never behave this way, and especially not on Blorthog! Do you wish to invite the Rekmas?" Starfire asked, worried. All the Titans looked at her confused.

"What exactly is Rekmas, Star?" Sora asked.

"On my world, Rekmas means the Drifting. The point at which close friends begin to drift apart, and their friendship begins to die," Starfire said in a dark tone.

"Aw, come on, Starfire," Cyborg said.

"We're getting on each other's nerves a little. No big deal," Raven said.

"Yeah, happens all the time," Beast Boy said.

"Look, Star just because we argue like this doesn't mean we're going to drift apart," Sora said.

"We'll all be friends forever Star. I promise," Robin said.

"Forever?" Starfire asked confused. Sora was about to explain when Robin's communicator went off and he opened it to see.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin yelled as he and the other Titans ran out of the room. Sora was about to leave when he turned to see Starfire still standing there.

"Hey, Star?" Sora asked and she looked up at him. "How about when we get back, we celebrate Blorthog, uh?" Sora asked. Starfire smiled and flew into the air.

"Oh yes, let us make this quick then," Starfire said as she flew out of the room with Sora right behind her.

( _Jump City Museum_ )

The Titans entered the museum to see two guards frozen in ice standing in front of a man in a black suit with gold armor and helmet revealing his face.

"I didn't journey back in time one hundred years to squabble, I came to steal," The man said as he walked up to a display box that held a cylinder gold clock. "The Clock of Eternity. Valuable in the past, priceless in the future," the man said. He went to grab it when Sora shot a blast of fire at his arm, stopping him. He looked up to see the Titans up on the railings above him.

"But for the present, you'll keep your filthy hands off it," Robin said.

"The Teen Titans. This is a treat," The man said as laser cannons appear on his shoulders. "I read all about you in the historical archives, and now your all history!" The man yells as he opens fire at them, causing them to move out of the way. Robin tried to block the blasts with his staff but they easily broke through the staff and hit Robin in the chest, knocking him back. Starfire and Beast Boy rush at him with Starfire firing her bolts at the man but he easily deflects the blasts away and back at Starfire, bringing her down. Beast Boy continues on, transformed into a lion, tries to strike at the man. The man easily dodges out of the shoots Beast Boy with a white blast, immobilizing him. Raven glides into the air levitating two grandfather clocks and throws them at the man but again he waves his hand and sends the clocks away from him. He then blasts Raven away with a laser from his helmet.

"Raven!" Sora yells quickly grabbing her before she hit the ground. He looks over at the man to see him throw a device at Cyborg's chest, draining his battery.

"You cannot defeat Warp. I am from the future," The man called Warp said. Sora, angered, shot a beam of light from his keyblade, hitting Warp in the chest and knocking him into a nearby wall. Sora lands in front of the time thief at the ready.

"Future or not, you're still going down," Sora said as he rushed at Warp and struck at him multiple times, though he managed to dodge or block the strikes. Warp unleashed a shockwave to push Sora back and started shooting at him with his shoulder cannons. Sora dodged the blasts and leaped at Warp raising his keyblade in the air. Warp put up a shield to block it but the keyblade cut through the shield and hit Warp in the chest.

"Impossible!" Warp shouted.

"Not probable," Sora said. He was about to attack again when Warp managed to hit Sora in the chest with a shield bash, knocking him to the ground. Warp walks over to the glass display and his hand passes through the glass and grabs the clock. He then presses the lens on his chest plate which created a portal.

"Ta-ta Titans. I have enjoyed our time together but I've got a very bright future ahead of me," Warp said about to walk into the portal. Sora was about to give chase when Starfire suddenly leaped from the ground and flew straight into Warp.

"Star!" Sora yelled, reaching out for her. He managed to grab onto her boot as they both flew into the portal, all the while tackling Warp in as well. As they flew in, the portal closed behind them. Sora looks around at the space they are in to see hundreds of clock faces floating around.

"Woah," Sora said to himself.

"Let go!" Warp yells. Sora looks forward to see Starfire still grappling with the time thief.

"You have endangered my friends and ruined Blorthog!" Starfire yelled angered.

"Stop! If you damage the suit before we reach my future-" Warp said but it's too late as Starfire grabs the chest lens and rips it off the suit. A great flash of white flashes through the open space as Warp falls further and further into the abyss. The space is suddenly consumed by darkness as Sora and Starfire continue falling.

"Star, stay close!" Sora yells as he creates a shield around them. They continue falling until the darkness disappears and they finally impact with the ground. The shield goes down as they get up but immediately start shivering. Sora looks around to see that they landed in a snow-covered area.

"Sora, what happened? Where are we?" Starfire asked, shivering.

"I don't-" Sora said but stopped when he looked up. Starfire followed his gaze and gasped as they saw Titans Tower but it looked abandoned. The windows were dark and had holes in them and was almost buried in snow.

"Know. C'mon," Sora said as he took off his jacket and gave it to Starfire.

"Thank you, Sora. But won't you be cold as well?" Starfire asked.

"I-I'll be fine," Sora said as he created a fire spell in his hands. The two made their way through the snow towards the entrance where Sora had to force the door open. They made their way up to the main living room but could not find any of the other Titans.

"Robin? Raven? Cyborg? Beast Boy?" Sora and Starfire called out but no one answered. It felt like they're were walking through a haunted house. All the rooms looked abandoned and destroyed like the place was attacked. They made it to where their rooms were and Sora had to force his door opened. As soon as he looked in, he gasped in shock.

"W-where is all my stuff?" Sora asked. His bed, his shoes, his computer, his toy ships, even all of his seashells; they're were all gone. It's like it didn't even exist.

"Sora? I could not find anyone," Starfire said walking into his room.

"Star? Did you find your room?" Sora asked.

"Yes, all of my accessories are still there. Apparently, it was untouched. Why do you ask?" Starfire asked.

"Because this was my room," Sora said and Starfire gasped in shock.

"But then, what happened to all of your things?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know but we're going to find out. Let's get to the living room," Sora said as he and Starfire continued towards the main room. They pushed the doors opened and they looked in to see the ops room demolished. Sora uses his fire spell as a light to help see. They look around when Sora hears a small jingling from the floor. He looks down at his shoe to one of the bells from Starfire's necklace still on the ground, now covered in dirt and rust. He picks it up and cleans away the dirt.

"Star?" Sora said. She turned and he held it up for her to see. She flew over to it and took it from his hand. She looked at it until it suddenly crumbles away in her hand.

"What has happened here?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not sure," Sora said. He hears something move behind and he turns around to see a red dot shining from the dark corner.

"Cyborg?" Sora questions and Starfire turns to see the dot. The dot doesn't move in response.

"Oh, Cyborg, thank goodness you are-" Starfire said flying up to the dot but as Sora got closer, it's revealed to be a robotic skeleton with a red eye. Sora and Star back away in fear when suddenly robotic spiders with Cyborg's circuitries crawl around the skeleton. Sora and Starfire blast them away causing them to scatter away.

"Yo!" They suddenly hear from the entrance. They look over to see a familiar figure. It sounded like Cyborg but older and had wires on his back. He walks further into the room holding a pipe, revealing his full details. His face was covered in wrinkles, his circuitries which used to glow light blue, were now out, some parts of were covered with tape or cracked.

"Who's up here blasting my-" but stopped when he saw who it was. "Star?!" He drops the pipe and walks up to Starfire to inspect that it's really her.

"Starfire. I don't believe it. You... you haven't aged a day," Cyborg said before looking at Sora.

"Hey Cyborg," Sora said.

"Who's your friend, Star?" Cyborg asked and they both gasped in shock.

"What? Cyborg, it's me Sora. Your friend," Sora said.

"Sorry, the name doesn't come to mind," Cyborg said. Sora was flabbergasted, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator.

"Cyborg, I was there when the Titans first formed, when you made the T-Car, and when we took down Slade. You have to remember that!" Sora said, in a desperate tone.

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't recall your name," Cyborg said, making Sora look down in thought.

"Cyborg, what has happened? Why are... you-" Starfire asked.

"Old?" Cyborg finished. "Well, that's what happens to folks when you go away for twenty years," Cyborg said walking up to the window.

"Twenty years?!" Sora and Starfire yelled together in shock.

"You disappeared. That battle with Warp, that was a long time ago. You fell through a wormhole and... welcome to the future," Cyborg said as he looked out to the barren city that was covered in snow. Sora walked up next to him and looked on in shock and horror.

"This... this can't be the future," Sora said.

"But I managed to damage his technology," Starfire said holding up the lens to Cyborg. He took it from her and gave it a look.

"He was planning to jump ahead one hundred years, right? Looks like you stopped him at twenty," Cyborg said.

"And he said that in his time, we're nothing but history. What happened to us?" Sora asked.

"And please, why are you in disrepair?" Starfire asked.

"Let's just say things haven't gone so well since you left," Cyborg said.

"But... what happened to the others? The other Titans?" Sora asked.

"The Titans are history, Sora. Your friends aren't friends anymore," Cyborg said.

"This can't be right, none of this right. Something must've-" Sora said but stopped when he looked down at the lens. Starfire looked at it as well and came to the same conclusion.

"Warp! His interference must have changed the future," Starfire said.

"Star, I don't think-" Cyborg said.

"Whatever happened, Warp was the cause of this. He made this technology and he is our only link right now. We have to find him. Will you help us?" Sora asked. Cyborg looked down in sadness.

"I wish I could," He said, looking over at a corner. Sora and Starfire looked over to see an old electric generator where Cyborg's cables were attached to.

"My last power cell burned out years ago. I've tried adapting this new stuff to my old circuits but I can't leave the Tower guys. I'm obsolete," Cyborg said.

"Maybe the others can help us. Do you know where we can find them?" Sora asked.

"Well, if you're really one of us, then I can tell you where BB and Raven are," Cyborg said.

"And Robin?" Starfire asked.

"We lost touch a long time ago. If you're looking for him, you're on your own," Cyborg said.

"Thanks Cy, and don't worry. We'll find a way to fix this," Sora said as he and Starfire walked up to the window.

"Cy? Haven't been called that for a long time," Cyborg said.

( _Later_ )

Sora and Starfire found themselves out on the edge of the city where they saw a small stable where Beast Boy was balancing a ball while turning into different animals while two bald kids watched on. The boys suddenly got bored and threw their ice cream at Beast Boy making him cower into the corner of the stable. Once the boys were gone, they walked up to the stable and Beast Boy turned back to human and how he looked was just... pitiful. The hair on the top of his head was gone, gained a lot of weight and his belt was missing.

"No way," Beast Boy said in a defeated tone. He walked up to the bars and kneeled down to get a better look. "It's you but how?" He asked.

"BB, what happened?" Sora asked.

"Uh, do I know you?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Huh, you too? My name is Sora, I was a Titan like you and was there when we first teamed up. Apparently, something happened where everyone forgot about me but we don't know what. Look see," Sora said as he pulled out his communicator. Beast Boy looked at it in shock.

"Wow, well I'm sorry dude," Beast Boy said.

"It's alright BB, we're trying to fix this," Sora said.

"And we require your help," Starfire said.

"What kinda help?" Beast Boy asked.

"You remember Warp? Well, he did something to mess up the future and we have to find him," Sora said as he summoned his keyblade. "Now let's get you out of this-" Sora said but Beast Boy suddenly backed away in fear from the bars.

"This cage isn't to keep me in! It's to keep those maniacs out!" Beast Boy said panicked. Sora de-summoned his keyblade, surprised at Beast Boy's reaction.

"Look, after the Titans broke up, I tried the whole solo-hero thing. Got my butt kicked, a lot. So now..." Beast Boy said, suddenly turning into a chicken to emphasizing his sudden cowardice. "Besides, I'm in the showbiz now," Beast Boy said with a sad smile on his face.

"Beast Boy, are you sure you cannot help?" Starfire asked.

"I really want to Star but things change after 20 years," Beast Boy said.

"Alright, well looks like Raven is left," Sora said to Starfire.

"Oh, I wouldn't go after her guys," Beast Boy said. "After Star and, supposedly you, disappeared, she went crazy. She spent almost all day in her room looking for any way to bring you guys back, eventually driving her mad. I don't know where she went or what happened to her after we split," Beast Boy said.

"No but Cyborg did," Sora said.

"You saw Cy?! How's he doing? Is he okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's... surviving," Sora said and Beast Boy smiled in response.

( _Later_ )

Sora and Starfire found themselves in an abandoned building where Cyborg said Raven was residing. They flew up to the floor where she was and made their way through the debris until they came upon a closed door where light was shining through.

"This must be it," Sora said. Starfire walked up to the door and pushed the door open. The two were forced to cover their eyes as the light from the room hurt their eyes until they finally adjusted. They looked in to see the room was pure white and standing in one of the corners of the room was a white cloaked figure.

"Raven? Raven, it is Starfire your friend," Starfire said. She walks into the room as Sora stands by the doorway but Raven does not move a muscle.

"No such thing," Raven said. Sora gasped at the sound of her voice. She didn't sound tired or defeated, she just sounded so... broken.

"Please, Raven, we-" Starfire said but Raven stopped her.

"Just another figment. Don't even look," Raven said but it sounded like she was talking to herself.

"You must listen! We are here because-" Starfire continued but again Raven stopped her.

"I'm never coming back! Go away!" Raven yelled, furious. She floats over to another corner of the room away from Starfire.

"It has to go away. Just like before, just like all the rest," Raven continued saying to herself.

"Your mind. Without friends, you must have-" Starfire said about to touch Raven's shoulder but Raven created a barrier between the two. Starfire sadly looks down and walks out of the room. Sora looks into the room and decided to try.

"Raven? It's me Sora," Sora said. The barrier dissolves as Raven slowly turns to face him with wide eyes.

"S-Sora? Is it really you?" Raven said as she slowly walked closer to him with her hand reaching out to him. Sora takes her hand to confirm her answer.

"It's me Rae, I'm here," Sora said. Suddenly, Raven embraced him in a hug as tears flowed from her eyes.

"I knew it! I knew you were real!" Raven said as she continued to cry. Sora returned the hug as she continued to cry on his shoulder. The two stayed where they were until Raven finally calmed down.

"Raven, what happened here? Why did everyone forget me?!" Sora asked. Raven wiped her tears away as she broke the hug.

"A-after you guys disappeared, I started looking through all of my books, hoping to find a way to bring you guys back. After a while, the guys just started forgetting about you but still remembered Starfire. I would try to tell them that you were real but they just thought I was crazy. I showed them your stuff in order to convince them but they still didn't remember and moved you're stuff away. I-I don't know where," Raven said.

"But how do you still remember me?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe my powers protected my mind from whatever made the others forget. Years passed and then we drifted apart and I- I just couldn't-," Raven said, as tears flowed from her eyes again.

"It's okay, Raven. I'm here now, that's all that matters," Sora said, making Raven smile in response.

"Raven," Starfire said walking up to them. "We are looking for Warp and we require your aid. Can you help us?" She asked. Raven looked down in thought.

"Y-yes but I don't know where he'll be," Raven said.

"Don't worry, we'll find him together," Sora said with a smile on his face. Raven smiled back as the three walked out of the room and outside of the building.

( _Later_ )

"Are you sure he would be here in this time?" Raven asked as the trio walked through the town.

"He fell through the same wormhole as we did and without his lens, he can't go anywhere else," Sora said. Suddenly Starfire was blasted away along with Raven while Sora blocked a blast heading towards him. He looked up at the one of the roofs to see Warp standing there with his shoulder cannons firing at them. Sora fires a fire spell at the thief, bringing him down. Starfire and Raven recover and charge at him but Warp recovers and freezes the girls, making them fall and crash to the ground. Sora runs over to check on them and gets into a stance when he gets closer look at Warp.

"You've gotten...older," Sora said. It was true, Warp's face now had lines and his mustache was now a goatee.

"That's what happens when someone steals my vortex regulator," Warp said as he turned his attention to Starfire who had the lens on her belt. "The regulator if you please. I must really get back to my future," Warp said as he held out his hand. Starfire glared at the thief as she got up and held the lens in her hands.

"If you ever wish to see your future... you will repair the damage you have done to our past!" Starfire said in a threatening tone as she readied a starbolt to destroy the lens. Warp just looked at them in confusion.

"Damage? Silly children, there's nothing wrong with your past. One cannot damage history, because history cannot be changed," Warp said as he held up the stolen clock. "I went back in time to steal this because history says it disappeared. And history says it disappeared because I went back to steal it. Past, present, future. It's all written in stone," Warp explained.

"That doesn't explain why I just disappeared from history," Sora said as he gritted his teeth.

"Ah yes. Apparently, sometime in the 20 years that passed, you completely disappeared from history all together. I've looked over all history about you and it appears you went off to protect the other worlds that you have visited. What happened to you after that, history does not say," Warp said. Sora looked down in thought thinking about what happens to him in the future and why. Warp took the regulator from Starfire while they were distracted.

"And you cannot change it no matter what you do," Warp said as he readied a blaster from his wrist when something from the shadows charged into him, knocking him into the alley. Sora looks closer to see the silhouette had long black hair. The figure pulled out a couple of discs from his belt and threw them at Warp while leaping into the air to attack again. The discs hit Warp but when the smoke clears, it shows that he put up a shield to defend himself. He looked up to the figure getting closer to him.

"Another time then," Warp said as he sinks into the ground as the figure punches the ground. Sora, Starfire, and Raven walk up to the figure in shock.

"It's good to see you all again," the figure said, making Sora and Starfire's eyes widened in response.

"Robin?!" They said in shock.

"I haven't used that name in a long time," The figure said as he walked into the light, revealing himself. He was wearing a skintight black uniform, a large blue hawk on his chest, black gloves, a utility belt, a black domino mask, and of course long black hair that stopped at his shoulders.

"Call me Nightwing," Robin, now known as Nightwing, said.

( _Later_ )

The trio found themselves underneath the city where Nightwing was based. Sora looked around to see a lot of machinery and a giant screen that showed the city.

"This... was Slade's old base right?" Sora asked to Nightwing.

"How did you know?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh right... Raven, can you restore their memories of me?" Sora asked.

"I could try, it might take me a little bit," Raven said as she went crossed her legs and started chanting. Meanwhile, Starfire was looking at a display case that held the Robin costume. Sora walked next to her and looked at it as well.

"It doesn't feel real does it?" Sora asked.

"No, it does not," Starfire replied.

"I heard you've been looking for help," Nightwing said.

"I'm not exactly sure if there is anything we can do. We can't change history, no matter how messed up it is," Sora said.

"So, it's impossible," Nightwing said as he walks up to his computer. "Good, cause if memory serves, we've done the impossible before," He said, bringing a smile to their faces.

"I held on to this. Just in case," Nightwing said as he pressed a button on his computer, opening a panel revealing the Titans communicator. He picks it up and presses a button on the side, making a light blink red, Starfire's neck piece starts blinking along with Sora's crown necklace. Sora looked over to see Raven's neck piece also blinking.

"Looks like you really are one of us," Nightwing said to Sora. Suddenly, a wave of black energy traveled over them as Raven completed her spell. Nightwing's eyes widened for a little bit until he embraced Sora, shocking the key wielder.

"It's great to see you again... Sora!" Nightwing said. Sora smiled and hugged him back.

"You too Rob, you too," Sora said.

( _Later, in the museum_ )

"Tick tock, tick tock," Warp said to himself as he was repairing his suit in the now abandoned museum. Standing before were, once again, two frozen guards stood before him as he welded the regulator back to his chest.

"Just a few more seconds and I shall finally-" Warp said to himself when a light beam from above knocks the tool out of his hand. He looks up in anger to see Sora, Nightwing, and Starfire floating above him.

"The future will have to wait. You just ran out of time," Nightwing said as he extended his bo-staff. Warp growled in anger as he fired at the three with his cannons, who quickly moved out of the way. Sora fired a fire spell while Nightwing threw explosive discs at Warp who quickly put up a shield to defend himself. Starfire waits until he puts the shield down and fires at him though he sends the blast back at her, though this time she dodges. Sora and Nightwing charged together all the while dodging the blasts. Sora stops and creates a shield in front of them, making one of the blasts to reflect and hit Warp, distracting him. Nightwing used Sora as a launch Pad as he leaps into the air and stabs his staff into one of Warp's cannons, breaking it. As Nightwing lands, Sora and Starfire blast Warp in the back, knocking him to the ground. Nightwing charges back in while blocking the blasts sent his way until he starts striking at the time thief at such a speed that the staff was a blur, though somehow, the thief manages to block most of the strikes. Nightwing eventually rears back and hits Warp in the chest sending rolling across the floor and stopping next to a wall. Sora, Nightwing, and Starfire walk up to the downed foe when he suddenly grins and aims his cannon at the roof before firing, making the roof cave in with snow and rubble, which landed on Starfire, burying her.

"Star!" Sora and Nightwing yell when they're suddenly blasted away by Warp, who took that moment to grab the tool and tried to fix the regulator when he was suddenly blasted in the chest by a familiar blue blast. Sora, Nightwing, and Starfire get up to see a now repaired Cyborg, who was free from the wires and was now glowing blue again.

"Boo-yah," He said.

"Cy!" Everyone yelled as they crowded around him.

"You are repaired," Starfire said in awe.

"Glad you could make it," Nightwing said.

"Wouldn't have missed it. Now who said y'all could start without me?" Cyborg said when he saw Sora. "Good to see you again, Spikey," Cyborg said.

"Likewise, Cy. I'm glad you're here," Sora said.

"So sorry," Warp said getting up while holding the device he used on Cyborg in the past. "Perhaps I should finish you first," Warp said Suddenly, a green lion came out of nowhere and swiped Warp in the chest with its claws, making him drop the device. The lion stops next to the group as they recognized him.

"Good to see you, BB," Sora said and the lion nodded to him in response. Warp prepared his wrist blaster when suddenly Raven's powers wrap around his arm and toss him into a nearby wall. Raven materializes from the ground to the amazement of the other Titans except Sora.

"Nobody hurts my friends," Raven said as she flies over to the others.

"Good job bringing everyone here, Rae," Sora said as Raven nods to him in confirmation. Beast Boy, back in human form, looks over at Nightwing's hair and rubs his bald hair in jealousy. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Warp activated his now repaired regulator, opening another wormhole.

"It seems my time has come," Warp said about to enter. Nightwing not given him a chance, threw an object at Warp while the thief countered with one of his own. However, Nightwing's birdarang cleanly cuts through Warp's projectile and slams into the regulator causing it to malfunction.

"Huh?! No! NOOO! NOOOO!" Warp said as he quickly started shrinking into his own suit. With each scream, his voice went from deep to really high. The suit finally crumbles to the floor as the sparks stop. Sora walks up to the armor and moves the breastplate away revealing Warp, now a crying baby.

"Well, did not see that coming," Sora said. Sora looks up to see the wormhole Warp opened starting to close.

"We gotta get you guys home," Cyborg said as he grabbed the regulator and fit it into the muzzle of his cannon. He aimed and fired at the hole opening it back up. "I'm redirecting the portal. Sora, Starfire go!" Cyborg said. Sora and Starfire slowly walked up to the portal about to walk in when they both looked down in thought.

"Is this really how our future ends up? I mean, there has to be something that we can do fix all of this," Sora said. Raven takes the clock from Nightwing and places it in Sora's hands.

"I wish there was Sora. But there's not enough time for that now," Raven said. Sora looked down in thought when suddenly Raven embraced him in a big hug. Sora returned it as Nightwing talked to Starfire.

"I'm happy that you came back though," Raven said.

"Heh, me too, Rae. I'll see you in the past," Sora said.

"I'll see you," Raven said as they broke apart. Sora and Starfire walked slowly walked into the portal as they waved goodbye to the future Titans. They found themselves back in the time passage as they passed through multiple clocks until they fell through another wormhole.

"Whoa!" They heard a familiar voice. They both looked up to see the Titans as they originally were. They were back in the present!

"Sora! Star! What happened?" Robin asked. Sora stood up with Starfire as they held up the clock to the Titans.

"Just had a huge lesson on history," Sora said as the Titans looked on in confusion and shock.

( _Later, back at the Tower_ )

"Then Raven handed me the clock and we entered the vortex," Sora finished as they recounted their tale to the other Titans. They all stared at them in complete shock.

"Whoa," Raven said, basically summing up everyone's reactions

"Bald?! You're telling me I'm going to be bald?!" Beast Boy yelled in sadness as he started crying.

"Guess you were right about all that Rekmas stuff," Cyborg said, sadly.

"I don't want us to drift apart. Does it all have to happen? Isn't there anything we can-" Robin asked.

"The future isn't set. It never was. We changed Warp's past today and I have no doubt in my mind that we can change our future," Sora said. The bells from Starfire's necklace rose up in the air and started to reassemble under Raven's influence.

"So, is it too late to do this festival of friendship thing?" Raven asked. Starfire's eyes widened in response before breaking out into a gigantic smile.

"Oh, it's never too late!" Starfire replied as Raven started placing the necklaces around everyone.

"Happy Blorthog!" Cyborg yelled.

"I thought it was Blort-hog," Beast Boy said in confusion. Raven walked up to Sora and placed another necklace around his neck.

"You ok?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it's just..." Sora said to himself.

"Hey," Raven said, getting his attention. "No matter what happens, or how long it will be... we will never forget you, alright?" Raven said.

"A-alright, thanks Rae," Sora said as the two joined the others in celebrating.

 _And that's it! I'm sorry that this took forever, I've just been super busy or was constantly thinking of new ideas for stories and of course, KINGDOM HEARTS 3 COMING OUT! Now before you do so, no, I did not beat the game yet. I'm almost done but I'm collecting the collectibles and doing the minigames so please no spoilers in the reviews. Speaking of which onto the reviews:_

 _ **Icedshadows:**_ _Thanks man, I appreciate the support._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Just wait until later in the story._

 _ **Guest2**_ _: I know so close!_

 _ **Guest3:**_ _Closer!_

 _ **Guest4:**_ _No spoilers please, not just for me but for anyone else!_

 _Thank you guys for reading please favor, please follow, and please review. Next Chapter, Aliens invade Jump City once more. Until then, have a great day guys. Peace!_


	17. Chapter 17: Every Dog Has His Day

_Hello everyone! Always happy to be back writing this story for you guys. Now I believe this one is going to be very short since this is a normal episode instead of the big ones so please forgive me if this chapter isn't long. I hope you guys enjoy it and with that said let's get on with the chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 17: Every Dog Has His Day**

Sora was swimming under water looking for one more seashell. He just needed one more for his collection and he can finally start working on his project. He kept looking down at the sea bed until he saw a light blue seashell shining at the bottom. He swam down to it and grabbed it and starting swimming back up to the surface. He took a breath as he looked at the seashell.

"Perfect!" He said.

"Hey, Sora!" a voice said, scaring him and making him drop the seashell back into the ocean. He turned around to see Beast Boy swimming next to him.

"Beast Boy, don't scare me like that," Sora said.

"Heh, heh, sorry," Beast Boy said scratching the back of his head. Sora went to look at his hand and saw that the shell was gone.

"Oh no! I can't believe I lost it," Sora said as he dove underwater and saw the shell sinking back to the floor. He quickly took off after it and grabbed it as he swam back up to the surface.

"Whew, that was close," Sora said.

"You need any help finding any seashells?" Beast Boy said quietly.

"Oh, sorry BB I just found my last seashell, though I do appreciate the offer. Maybe next time, alright," Sora said as they swam back to the surface.

"Oh, ok," Beast Boy said as he walked back into the tower.

"Hhm, wonder what's up with him?" Sora said as he dried himself off and started cleaning off the shells.

( _Later_ )

Sora was walking back into the tower carrying a bag full of seashells with him along with a towel for him.

"Should be enough for everyone," He said to himself, looking down at the bag. He looked back up only to accidently bump into Beast Boy who was walking backwards outside.

"Oh, hey BB. Where are you heading off to?" Sora said.

"Oh, I was going to head downtown. See what's going on in the big city," Beast Boy said.

"By yourself?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I mean, everyone seems to be busy right now so I thought why not?" Beast Boy said.

"Heh, lucky for you, I just finished getting all my seashells today. Give me a few minutes and then we can head out," Sora said as he ran to his room to get changed.

( _Later, in Jump City_ )

Sora and Beast Boy were walking through the City thinking of something to do. Sora had his hands behind his head looking at the buildings when he looked over to see Beast Boy's depressed face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm pssh... I'm fine," Beast Boy said trying to play it off. Sora just gave him the 'c'mon bro,' look. Beast Boy eventually sighed as they continued walking.

"It just...feels like no one really needs me right now," Beast Boy said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"Well, everyone, including you, were doing something and I tried to get involved but I kind of got left out, so, it just felt like I wasn't needed," Beast Boy said, his ears drooping down.

"Aw, c'mon BB. Look, everyone has at least one activity they like to do by themselves: Me, I like to look for seashells, Robin trains, Cyborg works on his car, Raven meditates and Starfire likes to cook or learn more about Earth. I'm pretty sure you have an activity you like to do by yourself," Sora said.

"You mean watch TV or play video games?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. Look, it's cool that you wanted to spend time with everyone today but everyone needs some time to themselves, especially since that time with Warp. That doesn't mean you're not needed, it's just everyone is on their own personal time," Sora said. Beast Boy perked up a little at that.

"Huh, that makes me feel a little better. Thanks Sora," Beast Boy said.

"Anytime man," Sora said as the two continued walking. They made it to the pizza place where they saw two cute blond girls sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey, wanna get a slice?" Sora asked but stopped when he saw the dumb love look on Beast Boy's face and stars in his eye.

"Why don't we get a slice with them?" Beast Boy said as he puffed his chest out and walked over to the girls. Sora on the other hand, stood still as he shook his head and trailed behind him as he talked to the two girls. Sora watched as Beast Boy tried to play it cool when he accidently placed his hand on the pizza, making him slip and lose his balance, though Sora quickly caught him before he fell.

"We're sorry to interrupt your lunch girls. Please have a good day," Sora said as he carried Beast Boy away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, it just wasn't the right moves," Sora said. The two heard giggling and they looked over to see the girls petting a large brown fluffy dog out in the park.

"Lucky dog. Sure, wish I was..." Beast Boy said as a light bulb went off on his head. "Oh, duh," Beast Boy said to himself as he turned into a dog with big dark spots on him as he ran up to the girls, barking.

"Woah, BB wait up," Sora said as he ran after him. As soon as he caught up, he heard the girls talking to him.

"Um, why is that dog green?" one of the girls said.

"And why does it smell like old pizza?" the other girl said as they shooed him away. Beast Boy hung his head down and slowly walked away. Sora watched as he walked away before turning to the girls.

"You do know that he is a part of the Titans, right?" Sora asked.

"Who? We're new to the city, so we don't really know much about it or these Titans," the girls said as they walked away. Sora simply shook his head as he ran after Beast Boy, who was still in his dog form.

"Hey, don't listen to them BB. They didn't know that they were talking to a very famous super hero," Sora said, scratching the back of Beast Boy's ear. Suddenly, the sound of another dog barking echoed over the park and the two looked up to see another green dog running straight towards them. The dog accidently ran into Beast Boy knocking them both down. The two dogs got up and looked at each other in shock.

"Uh, Beast Boy, did you forget to mention that you had a twin or something like that?" Sora asked confused. Suddenly, a noise comes from the sky and Sora looks up to see a red and yellow spacecraft hovering in the air.

"What the heck is-" Sora starts to ask when suddenly the ship fires a large red beam at Sora, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying into a nearby tree, knocking him out. Beast Boy was about to go help him when the ship launched a tractor beam at him, sucking him into the ship while the other green dog made a run for it. Meanwhile, a small blue creature crawled up to Sora and tried to shake him awake but was unable to stir him.

( _Later that day_ )

"Raven can you try and move him with your powers" a voice said as Sora slowly regained consciousness

"If I try that, it'll pounce on me like last time," another voice said. Sora slowly opened his eyes as he groaned. He looked to see the Titans standing in front with cautious looks on their faces.

"Guys, what's going on?" Sora asked. Robin made a quiet sound as they all kept an eye on the tree.

"Sora, quietly get up and walk towards us. There's something in the tree that seems to be hostile," Robin said. Sora nodded as he slowly stood up and started to move away from the tree.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"It appears to be a small blue creature that seems very protective of you. Every time we approached you, it would attack us," Starfire said and Sora's eyes widened.

'Small, blue creature? Oh, wait it's...' Sora said but it was already answered as he felt something tackle him and pin him to the ground.

"Titans go!" He heard Robin yell as the Titans charged but stopped when they saw what the creature was doing.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, aw c'mon Stitch, you know that doesn't wash out all the way," Sora said as the creature licked his face.

"Uh, Sora you mind introducing us?" Raven asked while the other Titans powered down. Sora stood up while the blue creature crawled onto his shoulder.

"Oh, guys this is my friend Stitch. He's an alien from another world that I encountered during my adventures and we've been good friends ever since. Whenever I needed him, he would come and help me out," Sora said. Starfire flew up to Stitch with a smile on her face.

"Oh, he is so cute when he is non-vicious," Starfire said about to pet Stitch when he suddenly snapped at her with his teeth, growling at her.

"Whoa, easy Stitch. They're my friends. You can trust them," Sora said. Stitch looked at them before crawling towards them and sniffing them over before crawling back to Sora and nodding in agreement.

"I think he likes you guys," Sora said. "Stitch, what are you doing here? I thought you would be back on your world already?" Sora asked.

"Mesa captured," Stitch said.

"Captured? By who?" Sora asked. Stitch pointed up into the air and made the motion of a UFO.

"A spaceship? Was it red and yellow?!" Sora asked and Stitch nodded in confirmation.

"Sora, what's going on?" Robin asked.

"Beast Boy and I were out here in the park when a red and yellow ship came out of nowhere and blasted me into a tree. I don't know what happened to Beast Boy," Sora said. Robin held out his hand holding a Titans communicator.

"This is Beast Boy's communicator. We found it a few feet from where you landed," Robin said.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Sora said as he grabs it. Suddenly the green dog from earlier jumps onto Raven, knocking her down and started licking her face.

"He seems alright to me," Raven said. Starfire picks up the dog and looks at the dog. Sora takes a closer look at the dog and recognizes it.

"Uh, guys...that's not Beast Boy," Sora said.

"What? Of course, he is. He's green and he is a dog. Name another person we know who can do that?" Cyborg said.

"No. Look before that ship appeared, this dog came running at us and right into Beast Boy. Then when the ship came, he took off and Beast Boy was taken instead," Sora said. Meanwhile, the dog broke free of Starfire's grip and chased after a passing truck.

"If we're going to find Beast Boy, we need to catch that dog! Let's go!" Sora said as he and the Titans pursued the dog with Stitch still on his shoulder.

( _Later that day_ )

After a long, grueling day of chasing the unknown dog, The Titans managed to corner the dog in an alley.

"Careful everyone, we don't want to scare it," Robin said.

"Speak for yourself," Raven said.

"Hopefully, he can help us find Beast Boy," Sora said. Just then, the dog popped it's head out of a nearby trash can upon hearing the Titans.

"Whoa, easy there, boy. We just need your help," Sora said with his arms up. The dog let out a burp, releasing a bumper from a car he was eating earlier. The Titans back away in disgust when suddenly, the dog's tongue extended and licked Raven's face again before leaping towards a subway grate where it turned into a mass of slime and slid through the grates.

"So... we all just saw that right?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, that definitely confirms it, that isn't Beast Boy," Raven said as she wiped off the saliva from her face.

"Stitch, do you know this dog?" Sora asked.

"On same ship. He escaped first, then I follow," Stitch said.

"Well, we can't just follow it if we're going to catch it. We need a plan," Robin said.

"Or maybe we just need some bait," Cyborg suggested and everyone turned towards Raven.

"What?" She asked.

( _Later_ )

After baiting the dog into going after Raven, they managed to trap it in a circular ball Cyborg created that prevented it from escaping.

"So, now that we have him..." Sora said.

"We have to figure out how he could lead us to the ship," Robin said. Everyone started wondering how the dog could do that when suddenly a voice broke through.

"Uh... pardon me," the voice said. Everyone looked down at the dog in shock. "But I believe we might be able to help one another," The dog said. All of the Titans, except Sora, looked at the dog in shock, while Sora thought this over.

"You talk?! Dogs don't talk?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Sora, can you believe this?!" Starfire asked.

"Actually, yes I can," Sora said.

"WHAT?!" The Titans yelled.

"Well, let's just say it's not the first dog I've seen who can talk," Sora said as he walked up to the trapped dog. "So, can you help us find our friend?" Sora asked.

"Indeed, that is if you agree to release me, I will lead you to my former master. After I escaped his ship, he followed me here and captured another green dog-your Beast Boy, I presume," The dog said.

"That's right, but why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Sora asked.

"I was having too much fun," The dog said with a smirk.

"You know, we can leave in this ball for as long as we want. Could get very boring in there," Sora said.

"A-alright, I apologize. It's just I've been in captivity for most of my life, I thought I would enjoy my freedom for as much as I could. I-I'll take you to his ship," The dog said nervously.

( _Later, in the Forest_ )

The Titans got to the forest where the dog said the ship would be, only to see it preparing to take off.

"We need to bring it down!" Sora said as he and Starfire flew up to the top of the ship and started pushing down on it. Suddenly, the ship gained a boost in speed, pushing back up.

"Guys, a little help?" Sora yelled out to the other Titans. Raven cast her magic and wrapped it around one wing of the ship while Robin fired a grappling hook that wrapped around the other wing. Eventually the ship was forced down to the ground. Sora leapt from the top of the ship and fired a beam at the hull, opening the ship up.

"Hold on Beast Boy, we're coming," Sora said, about to run in when suddenly a giant rock creature wearing a yellow suit leapt out of the ship and landed on the ground with a large shockwave, knocking Sora back, though he managed to land on his feet.

"New dog belongs to Soto! You go now!" The creature called Soto yelled.

"I think you're the one who has to get going," Sora said as he readied his keyblade. Soto roared as he leapt high into the air and came back down. The Titans split before they were crushed when suddenly the alien came barreling towards them. Sora quickly made an ice trail, making Soto slip and crash into a nearby rock. Soto grabs the giant rock and tries to smash Sora with it but he moves out of the way. Cyborg and Starfire fire at Soto who uses the rock to defend himself but it falls apart in his hands. Using the smoke from the blast as cover, Soto barrels towards the Titans in a mad dash but Sora leaps in front of him and creates a shield, stopping Soto in his steps. Sora looks over to see Raven heading towards the ship when Soto stops her.

"My dog," Soto growls. Raven uses her magic to throw a tree at Soto but the alien grabs it and starts swinging the tree around like a bat. The Titans take cover when Sora leaps into the air and cuts the tree into pieces, making it fall apart. Soto looks at the tree and suddenly...starts crying. The Titans look at each other in confusion.

"Weird...just weird," Sora said to himself as the Titans charge at the alien, though he uses the tree trunk to fend them off when Raven takes it out of his hands. Starfire fires her starbolts at Soto but he manages to defend himself and starts throwing chunks of dirt at the girls. Sora and Robin go in to attack when Soto suddenly claps his hands, creating a gigantic shockwave, knocking them both back. Cyborg tries to attack when Soto manages to grab his arm throws him across the forest.

"He's very strong to tank everything we have. We need more-" Sora was about to say when suddenly a green elephant charged out of nowhere and knocked Soto away. Sora felt a smile come on his face when the elephant turned into Beast Boy.

"You rang?" Beast Boy asked the Titans, who looked on in awe. Beast Boy walked up to the recovered alien.

"Bad dog! Soto will punish!" Soto said as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button but nothing happened. Soto kept pushing the button when Beast Boy threw a red collar to Soto's feet as it clatters to the ground. Soto picks it up when suddenly Beast Boy turns into a T-Rex and roars in his face before whipping him away with his tail, sending Soto flying. Beast Boy keeps up with the assault as he turns into a kangaroo and kicks Soto down towards the ground. Robin and Cyborg follow it up with a combo attack that knocks Soto into the air again as Sora, Starfire, and Raven fire a combined blast of light, darkness, and starbolts, launching Soto into the ground, while creating a giant crater. All the Titans land next to the crater only to see a very dejected Soto beginning to cry. Before he starts fully crying, the alien dog's tongue puts the collar around Soto's neck.

"Sit. Stay," The dog said. Soto perks up upon seeing the dog and jumps out of the crater.

"Doggie! You came back!" Soto said but stopped when the dog raised his paw.

"On the contrary. I am only here to retrieve my squeaky toys. I refuse to be your pet any longer," The dog said in a cold tone. Suddenly, Soto gets on all fours.

"Okay! Soto will be the doggie now and you'll be the master!" Soto said as he started bouncing around the dog and licking his face.

"Okay...weird," Beast Boy said.

"Not the weirdest thing I've seen," Sora said. The dog and Soto entered the ship as it closed up and flew away into the night sky.

"Good job, BB!" Sora said as he patted him on the back. The other Titans congratulated BB as well, happy to see that he was safe.

"You guys really missed me?" Beast Boy asked.

"I told you Beast Boy. No matter what happens at the Tower, we'll always worry about each other. We're friends till the end," Sora said.

"Uh, why don't we all get some pizza?" Raven suggested. The other Titans agreed and started to walk away when they noticed Beast Boy staying behind.

"BB? Are you not coming?" Sora asked.

"Thanks, but I've kinda had enough attention for one day," Beast Boy said as he headed back to the tower. Stitch climbed onto Sora's shoulder and pointed towards Beast Boy.

"Yes, he's a friend of mine too," Sora said.

"Um, Sora?" Robin asked. "Is he going to be staying with us?" He asked pointing at Stitch. Sora and Stitch looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and don't worry, he promised to help out at the tower if he ever makes a mess or if we make a mess," Sora said.

"Alright, just wanted to check. Now let's go get some food. It's been a long day," Robin said as he and the other Titans headed towards the city.

 _And that's it! Stitch has entered the world, so the reason why is because I thought he would make a good addition to this story and what better way to introduce him than in this episode. In the next chapter, Terra will be introduced and I will do my best to include her. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Althea Sirius**_ _: Thank you! Glad you enjoy it!_

 _ **Althea Sirius2**_ _: That's why I like him!_

 _ **Althea Sirius3**_ _: I know. It'll hurt!_

 _ **Althea Sirius4**_ _: That's what I plan to do later in the story._

 _ **Althea Sirius5**_ _: He never cares about your past, that's why I like him._

 _ **Althea Sirius6**_ _: And it will get better._

 _ **Althea Sirius7**_ _: They always find a way._

 _ **Althea Sirius8**_ _: I'll wonder if I can use them somehow._

 _ **Althea Sirius9**_ _: Exactly!_

 _ **Omarnosian10**_ _: I plan to do that later in the story._

 _ **Guest1**_ _: Yes, it's been something that I've been thinking about for awhile._

 _ **Yaoiprincess101**_ _: Thanks for the support! I always thought (besides the Sora and Kairi shipping) I thought the Sora and Raven shipping was a good idea._

 _ **Foxchick1**_ _: Then follow along for the entire story._

 _ **Kingdom hearts guy**_ _: It will get stronger later on._

 _ **God of the challenge**_ _: I'll think about how to include the transformations. I really want to and change his clothes as well._

 _ **Icedshadows**_ _: I did know that and I know the OG Titans will win. Again thanks for the support._

 _ **Guest2**_ _: Huh, I'll check it out._

 _ **Guest3**_ _: I'll try to include as many as I can._

 _ **Guest4**_ _: Yes. Yes I do._

 _ **Guest5**_ _: Like I said earlier, I'll see when I can add in his new clothes._

 _ **Darkjoey**_ _: Thanks for the like man._

 _Thank you all for the support and ideas. Please review, follow, favor, and share to others. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then, peace out._


	18. Chapter 18: Terra

_Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a great day today. Sorry that I haven't posted for awhile, I've just been very busy with school and work. With that said, let's get on with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans._

 **Chapter 18: Terra**

As the sun started to rise on Jump City and Titans Tower, Sora was sitting on the island watching the huge ball of light, brighten up the tower, making the window shine.

"Beautiful as always," He said as he continued to watch the sun rise further into the sky. He always loved watching the sun, moon, and stars because they were always so beautiful to watch. How they worked, how they shined in the sky, it always intrigued him, especially since no matter where he went or where he was, he could always look up at that the sky and see the same stars. It may be a different sun and moon but it will always be the same sky.

"One sky, one destiny," Sora said to himself as the sun rose higher. He got up from the floor and started walking back to the tower when the ground started shaking.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah," He said, trying to keep his balance when the shaking stopped.

"Huh, we rarely get earthquakes here" He said as he entered the Tower and entered the living room where the other Titans were.

"Hey guys, did you feel that earthquake?" Sora asked.

"Earthquake? What earthquake?" Robin asked when suddenly the Tower shook again.

"That earthquake," Sora said pointing at the floor as the earthquake continued. Starfire flew around the room, confused.

"Why does the ground shake like this?" She asked.

"It's how the Earth works Star, it's constantly shifting around," Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy continued to watch TV. However, the earthquake continued for awhile.

"Uh, shouldn't this be stopping by now?" Beast Boy asked until the shaking stopped. Suddenly, the computer came up pinpointing the location of the earthquake, out in the middle of the desert area. Sora typed on the computer to zoom in on the location to see a giant scorpion barreling through the desert.

"Guess we found our earthquake," Sora said.

"Wait," Raven said as she typed on the computer and zoomed in closer to see the scorpion chasing after a teenage blond-haired girl.

"She's in danger! We gotta hurry!" Sora yelled as the Titans made their way out of the Tower towards the desert.

( _Later, in the desert area_ )

The Titans landed ontop of a ledge of the canyon where the giant scorpion cornered the girl. Across from them was a bridge made across the canyons where the scorpion was right under.

"Let's go!" Sora said but they weren't even allowed to move when the girl's eyes suddenly glowed yellow and she raised her hands in the air. Suddenly, the ground started shaking as the bridge broke off from the sides of the canyon and was raised up into the air. The girl's hands start to glow as well as the bridge rises higher into the air until finally, the girl brings her arms down, making the bridge fall right on top of the scorpion, crushing it. When the dust cleared, all that was left was the scorpion's tail, which slowly fell to the ground. The Titans looked down in shock at what they just witnessed.

"So she was the cause of the earthquakes?" Sora asked, dismissing his keyblade.\

"And she was not in danger," Starfire added.

"She was leading it right into a trap," Cyborg finished.

"Question is..." Robin stated.

"Who is she?" Beast Boy asked. Sora continued to look down at the girl when he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. He looks around to see what caused it but could not find anything. The girl lifted the patch of rock she was standing on and carried her up to the ledge where the Titans were standing. She then jumped off the rock and onto the ledge in front of the Titans.

"What? Haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?" The girl said in a cocky tone. The Titans stood there in shock until Robin walked up to her with his hand held out to her.

"I'm Robin. We're the..." Robin said but was interrupted as the girl fist bumped his hand.

"The Teen Titans! Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra and your Sora, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and..." Terra said as she named off the Titans until she stopped at Beast Boy.

"Boy Beast...uh, I mean, Bass Boot! No!" Beast Boy stuttered in a nervous tone.

"Beast Boy," Terra finished. Beast Boy suddenly screamed in fear as he quickly turned into a small turtle and hid himself away in his shell.

'Sheesh, I've never seen BB freak out like this before,' Sora thought to himself before he realized something.

"Wait, did you say your name was Terra?" Sora asked.

"Yeah why?" Terra asked confused.

You have the same name of someone I read about. It's kind of funny that you share his name," Sora said. Suddenly, Starfire flew up to Terra and asked a multitude of questions in rapid succession which Terra answered perfectly. Starfire suddenly grabbed Terra in a literal bone crushing hug, after Terra had to fix her arms. Beast Boy then slid up next to the blond-haired girl.

"So, what brings such a cool little chickie to our big, groovy city, huh?" Beast Boy said, trying to play cool. Sora leaned over to Raven when he realized what Beast Boy was doing.

"I think BB has fallen head over heels for her," Sora whispered.

"It's pretty darn obvious," Raven replied.

"I go where the wind takes me; you know? I get to see new places, meet new people, stomp a few bad guys here and there," Terra said. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were impressed by the girl but Sora, Raven, and Robin shared a concerned glance.

"Wait, you mean you don't have a home?" Sora asked.

"The Earth is my home. I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill," Terra said when Starfire suddenly flares up.

"Unacceptable! I cannot permit my new friend to slumber in a lonely cave of darkness," Starfire said.

"I have a flashlight," Terra retorted when Starfire grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the city.

"You will stay with us," Starfire said. Terra tried to escape but with Cyborg and Beast Boy's agreement, Terra reluctantly agreed. As Terra and the others headed back to the tower, Sora, Raven, and Robin stayed confused.

"Well, that was interesting," Sora said about to follow them when he and Raven noticed Robin inspecting the cliff edge.

"Robin, everything alright?" Sora asked.

"Not sure," Robin said as he picks up some of the dirt. Sora got a strange chill again as Robin continued to investigate. "Something just doesn't feel right," Robin said as he stood up and walked up to them.

"Yeah, I keep getting this weird chill every now and then, like something is off about this," Sora said.

"C'mon, let's go catch up with the others," Raven said as she and Robin walked away. Sora was about to follow them when suddenly the area they were standing on earlier crumbles away into a cloud of dust, though Sora managed to get away.

"What the? How did that happen?" Sora asked confused as he ran to catch up with the others.

( _Back at the Tower_ )

"Woah! Nice digs!" Terra exclaimed as she looked around the living room. "And checkout the view!" she said as she looked out the window. She sits down on the couch like she owns the place.

"I can't believe you guys live here!" She said as she propped her feet on the table. Beast Boy pops up next to her behind the couch.

"Su casa es mi casa. So, do you want the grand tour?" Beast Boy asked.

"Got any food?! Terra yelled in excitement. A few seconds later she was eating everything the Titans had in the fridge. The team looked on in shock at how much the girl was consuming.

"Wow, and I thought Cyborg was an animal when it came to eating," Sora said.

"Hey!" Cyborg retorted. Terra even wolfs down one of Starfire's home foods which was infamous for being nauseating to the Titans. After eating everything, Terra took a bath in the bathroom, which left it completely covered in mud and grub.

"And I thought Beast Boy was dirty," Sora said.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shot back. Terra stood next to dressed in a bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Sorry. Guess I was due for a rinse," Terra said rubbing the back of her head.

"You think?" Sora said in a sarcastic tone while the other Titans looked on in confusion.

"Mind if I use your sink?" Terra asked.

"Why?" Raven asked. A few seconds later, Terra was washing all her clothes with soapy water while listening to music from her cd player while the Titans watched from afar.

"Well she seems comfortable," Raven said.

"Probably the closest she has to being comfortable in a long time though," Sora added.

"Yeah, wonder how long it's been since she had a decent place to crash," Beast Boy replied. After cleaning her clothes, Terra walks over to the couch and lays down to sleep. A few seconds later her body is sprawled over the couch with one of her legs hanging off the edge and starts snoring loudly.

"She needs more than a place to crash," Robin started.

"She needs a home," Starfire said. Beast Boy looked up in thought until answering.

"Why not our home? She could stay here with us," He suggested. Starfire agreed with him immediately.

"I don't know," Raven said.

"She has a lot of potential and she could be a big help to the team as well. I mean, how often do you meet a person who could control the earth?" Sora suggested.

"Maybe. Let's ask her to train with us tomorrow. We need to see what she can do," Robin said, with which everyone agreed.

"Well, for now let her rest. She needs it after everything she's been through today," Sora said. Everyone agreed as they went off to their rooms.

"Oh wait, who's going to clean the kitchen and bathroom?" Sora asked but was too late as everyone disappeared. Sora looked at the mess in the kitchen and remembered the mess back in the bathroom and mentally screamed to himself.

"Gonna be a long day," Sora said to himself as he grabbed the cleaning supplies.

( _Later into the night_ )

'Okay, I have seen dirty rooms before thanks to BB and Cy but that girl NEEDS to learn to stop sleeping in deserts and better eating habits' Sora yelled in his head. He was sitting on the ledge of the roof of the Tower after spending the whole day cleaning up the kitchen and bathroom. Not only did he have to clean the sinks, dishes, and bathtub, he had to clean the clogs to make sure no dirt was stuck in there. When he was done it was well into the night and everyone was almost asleep so he decided to sit on the roof and watch the stars.

"Well, at least the stars never disappoint," Sora said as he looked up at the night sky.

"I don't think they ever will," a voice said. He quickly whipped around to see Raven standing behind him with her hood off.

"Oh hey, you scared me," Sora said as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Sorry, you weren't in your room so I thought I would check up here," She said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, thanks," He said as they continued to watch the stars.

"Sorry for leaving you to clean up everything," She said.

"Ah, it's alright, wouldn't be the first time. But still, that girl has been rolling in the mud for too long. It was like cleaning up after a bear," Sora said, making Raven laugh. They heard laughing down below and they looked down to see Beast Boy and Terra laughing with each other.

"I don't think I have ever seen someone fall head over heels so quickly before," Sora said as they watched the two skip rocks across the water, with Terra using her powers. "So, what do you think of her?" He asked.

"She seems interesting but we just met her, so we'll find out tomorrow at training," Raven said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, back at the desert, the cliff we were standing on crumbled away after we left so I don't know if this could add to something," Sora said when suddenly a giant rock flies up into the air next to him and then falls back into the water.

"I believe that was her doing," Raven said as they looked down to see Terra and Beast Boy talking about something until, they finally headed back inside.

"I wonder what they were talking about," Sora asked.

"I think it may have to do with her powers," Raven suggested.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"You did say that the cliff fell apart after we left and now with that rock flying into the air so suddenly," Raven listed.

"You think she can't control her powers?" Sora suggested.

"I don't know but I do know the telling signs of struggling with your powers. We'll have to find out tomorrow," Raven said as she stood up with Sora.

"Right, well goodnight Rae, see ya tomorrow," Sora said as he back to his room.

"Night Sora," Raven said as she phased through the roof to her room.

( _Next Day, Titans Tower_ )

As time passed from morning to afternoon, the Titans were outside on the island using their new training course. Sora and Robin were sitting at the control panel that operated the course as Cyborg did the first run while the other Titans watch from the sidelines. Cyborg eventually finished as Sora calculated the time to 2 minutes and 17 seconds.

"Boo-yah! New course record," Cyborg celebrated.

"Congratulations for being the first person to run the course," Sora said, mocking clapping for Cyborg as the half robot glares at him.

"Okay, Terra! You're up next," Robin as he and Sora prepared the course again.

"Hope you're ready to see it," Terra said quietly as she put on gloves and a pair of goggles. Beast Boy walked up to her talked to her for a little bit until he joined the others. Sora started the timer as it counted down from 11.

"Countdown started, good luck Terra," Sora said. Sora saw her say something quietly to herself as the other Titans moved to a safe distance. The timer reached zero as laser cannons emerged from their hiding place and fire at the girl, who raises the ground she's standing on into a large column of rock but the cannons keep firing until the column falls apart. Terra, however, remains on the top fragment as the others pieces of the column crush the cannons while she continues forward. Robin activates the next machine. Giant metal fists burst out of the ground around as she dodges and weaves through them but one of them gets lucky and destroys the boulder she was flying on. Reacting quickly, she summons another boulder she could fly on but is barely able to hold on as the boulder flew through the air. Sora and Robin share a glance as Sora activates the next obstacle while the other Titans cheer her on. A bunch of gates with guillotine like blades appear in front of Terra, who quickly creates a snake like column of stone that punches through each gate while Terra rides it like a surfboard.

"Well, guess we won't be using this training course for awhile," Sora said as he and Robin prepared the next obstacle. A ground before Terra splits open to reveal an empty pit as she loses the column and starts falling in when she summons two small stones to lift back up and onto a bigger boulder. As she flies out of the pit, another set of cannons emerge and fire disc like projectiles at her, who uses the boulder she's flying on as cover and hurls more boulders at the launchers, destroying them along with her boulder. She manages to land awkwardly on her feet in front of the other Titans before posing a victory like stance as the other Titans congratulated her. Sora clocks her time at 1 minute, 56 seconds.

"New course record set. Maybe next time Cy," Sora said.

"I must've set it on easy for her," Cyborg said nervously. Sora smiled as the Titans continued to praise Terra when she suddenly hugged Beast Boy and whispered something to him, making hearts appear in his eyes and topple over to the ground.

"Yeesch, he is hooked," Sora said.

"A little rough around the edges but you've got some real talent there," Robin said.

"Really?" Terra asked happily.

"Of course, just a little bit more training, you could really," Sora said when Robin's communicator went off along with Sora's crown necklace, Beast Boy's belt, Starfire's neck piece, and Cyborg's forearm started flashing red.

"Okay, why is everyone blinking?" Terra asked annoyed. Later, the Titans were gathered in the living room as the computer displayed a picture of Slade.

"Slade, he's back," Robin said. Sora looked on in worry as memories of what the masked man has done to them came back to him.

"Slade?" Terra asked confused.

"Bad guy, way bad," Beast Boy said.

"He hasn't been active for awhile, he must have something planned to come back now," Sora said. Robin nods in agreement as he types on the computer pinpointing Slade's location.

"Got his location. Titans move!" Robin yells as he and the others ran off while Terra stood there not knowing if she should go.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said, still standing at the door. "You coming or what?" He asked her. She smiles at the response as she runs out of the room with Beast Boy.

( _Underground Mining Tunnel_ )

The Titans enter the mine to see Slade's robot commandos firing at the miners, making them abandon all of the tools and equipment and diamonds they have mined. Robin threw one of his discs at the group of robots, making them turn to face the heroes.

"Tell your boss we'd like a word with him," Robin said. The robots charged at them while the Titans charged as well. "Titans go!" Robin yelled. Sora charges headfirst into the group of robots and sends them all flying with a burst of wind. One of the robots charged at him with its fist raised but Sora moved out of the way and slashed the robot of couple of times before blasting it away with a beam of light. More and more robots come charging at him when suddenly a giant boulder comes in from the side and crushes them into the wall. Sora looks up to see Terra flying around providing cover.

"Thanks for the save, Terra," He said as he went to go help the others.

"Anytime," She remarked when robots suddenly landed on her boulder and tried to restrain her. Seeing this, Sora jumped up to the boulder and kicked one off before slashing the other two away.

"Uh, thanks," Terra said.

"Anytime," Sora said when he suddenly heard the sound of a machine starting. He looked down to see one of the robots operating the drill and turned it toward Cyborg who was busy fighting more robots.

"Cy!" Sora yelled as he leaped down from the boulder and in front of the vehicle and created a shield in front of them. The machine drove forward in high speeds as the drill hit the shield, pushing Sora back but he held on as best he could.

"Sora!" Cyborg yelled, seeing what his friend was doing.

"Cy, get back!" Sora yelled as the drill pushed him closer and closer to the wall. Cracks started appearing on the shield as Sora felt his feet touch the wall.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Sora hears and sees Raven throw an object at the robot operating the vehicle, hitting it in the head and knocking him out of the vehicle making the drill stop. Sora dropped the shield as he fell to the ground exhausted but not before giving Raven a thumbs up. Suddenly robots appear around her but she quickly put up a shield to defend herself from their laser blasts when Beast Boy leapt into the air and turned into a dinosaur, crushing multiple robots. However, more appear and start blasting him back towards a tunnel entrance where Terra was taking cover. Several pieces of the ceiling start falling after Beast Boy's fall and the Titans were forced to take cover while Terra uses the pieces as ammunition.

"Can't control it!" Terra suddenly yells as her goggles crack and more of the ceiling rocks start to fall. Beast Boy was busy destroying more robots when he looked up to see a bunch of rocks fall on top of him.

"BEAST BOY!" Terra yelled, catching everyone's attention. When the smoke clears, Terra sees some robots still coming after her but she creates stone columns to destroy them before running off further into the tunnel.

"Terra, wait!" Sora yelled running to the tunnel entrance. The other Titans come over as well and start digging through the rock pile to save Beast Boy.

"You guys hold them off, I'll go get Terra," Sora said as he ran into the tunnel.

"Be careful," Robin yelled as he continued digging. Sora runs down the winding tunnels looking for the girl when he hears two pairs of footsteps further into the cave. He chases after them until he sees Slade hovering over a downed Terra.

"Slade wait," Sora yelled. Slade throws a small sphere up to the ceiling.

"Too late Sora," Slade said as the sphere exploded, causing the ceiling to cave in and knocking Sora to the ground. He coughs as he gets up from the ground to see rocks blocking his way.

"Dang it," He said as he held up his keyblade and started summoning powerful amounts of light into the blade before slicing at the wall of rock, destroying it. When the smoke cleared, Sora looked on to see Slade standing before Terra with a broken staff.

"I knew that wouldn't stop you," Slade said as he dropped his staff to the ground.

"Terra, get out of here now!" Sora yelled.

"The girl is not going anywhere Sora. She needs more than you Titans can offer," Slade said.

"What? Someone who is going to use her powers for their own needs? Someone who puts a device in their neck just to keep them on a leash?" Sora yelled as he swung his keyblade at the masked man but he managed to dodge and kick Sora to the ground.

"No, what she needs is a teacher. She doesn't belong with you," Slade remarked.

"You don't know anything about me," Terra yelled. Slade suddenly pulled out a butterfly hairclip from his sleeve, making Terra freeze.

"On the contrary, Terra. I know everything about you. I've been watching you for some time. I know why you're always running away. I know your secret, little girl," Slade said.

"Secret? What secret?" Sora asked, standing in front of Terra. Terra suddenly pushes Sora away and tries to punch Slade but he easily grabs her wrist and forces her back against a wall.

"Stop!" Sora yelled about to strike Slade, but he moved out of the way and kicked Sora into a wall.

"Earthquake, Avalanches, Mudslides. Everywhere you go, you try to do good. And everywhere you fail, so everyone turns against you," Slade said as he releases her wrist, making her turn away and grip it in pain.

"You lack control Terra and when you lose control, you are more dangerous than anything I've ever seen," Slade continued as he placed the hair clip back into her hair.

"But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you, child," Slade said as he turned away from her.

"You can?" Terra asked.

"Don't listen to him, Terra," Sora groaned as he tried to get up but Slade silenced him with a kick to the gut before picking up a rock from the ground.

"Right now, you are rough around the edges. You need more than obstacle courses to overcome your problem. You need a teacher, a mentor. Come with me, Terra and I can teach you to shine," Slade said as he crumbled the rock away revealing a diamond hidden within. Terra turns away confused and shocked.

"But...my friends told me you're," Terra said.

"You don't really believe they're your friends, do you, Terra?" Slade said but stopped when he heard Sora groan again. He turned around to see the boy slowing getting up from the ground while his keyblade was still lying there.

"You don't know when to stay down do you?" Slade said. Sora slowly looked up at Slade in anger as his eyes suddenly turned bright yellow.

"What?" Slade asked confused, when he was suddenly kicked in the stomach and was sent flying to the wall and he fell to the ground. He looked up to see Sora on all fours like an animal. Quick as a flash, Sora charged at him and scratched at Slade with dark claws growing from his fingers, leaving claw marks on Slade's chest. Sora continued his assault on the masked man until most of his armor and mask were covered in claw marks until he finally kicked Slade into a wall but before he could fall to the ground, he felt someone grab him by the neck and lift him up into the air. He looked down to see Sora holding him by the throat as darkness started clouding over Sora's arms.

"You leave her alone. You leave my friends alone. I won't let you hurt my friends anymore. Understand?" Sora said as a dark voice started coming from him.

"So, there is more to you than meets the eye," Slade croaked out as Sora tightened his grip. He threw Slade into the air before kicking again, sending Slade flying through the wall and flying into the darkness. Sora suddenly took a breath as the darkness disappeared and his eyes returned to normal as he fell to the ground.

"Sora?" Terra said in a scared tone. Sora turned around to see the girl slowly walk up to him. "W-what was that?" She asked.

"I-I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," Sora said to her. She nodded in agreement.

"That was...something I've been keeping locked for a long time," Sora said about to continue when suddenly Beast Boy came running in to see the two members standing there.

"What happened?" He asked walking up to them. Sora and Terra shared a glance for a little bit.

"Slade came and attacked us but we managed to stop him and he got away," Sora said as he got up from the ground. Beast Boy walked up to them as Terra embraced him.

"You won't-" She asked.

"I'm not gonna tell anybody. I promise," Beast Boy said as the three left the tunnel to regroup with the others.

( _Later_ )

The Titans were back to the Tower after the battle with Slade and during the ride back, the Titans noticed that Sora was really quiet and wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. Raven asked him if he was ok but he didn't answer. Terra knew why but could not tell the other Titans. She respected his secret just as much as he did hers. When they got home, Terra decided to head off on her own and packed her things.

"Well guys, uh, it's been real. Seriously, thanks for everything but I should-" She said but stopped when she Cyborg standing in front of the doorway.

"Okay, what's going on?" Terra asked.

"Well," Raven started.

"We've been thinking," Sora said.

"We wish for you to stay here, with us," Starfire said in a giddy tone.

"We think you'd make a great addition to our team," Robin said walking up to her.

"So... want to be a Titan?" Beast Boy asked as Robin gave her a communicator.

"Me? Really?" Terra asked as she looked at the communicator.

"Of course, you'll need more training," Robin said, making Terra's eyes widen in shock. "I know you trouble controlling your powers, and we can help," Robin said but stopped when Terra dropped the communicator to the ground. She looked up at Beast Boy with shock on her face.

"You told him?!" She accused.

"I didn't!" Beas Boy said, holding up his hands.

"You promised! You lied to me! You lied!" Terra yelled in anger before turning to Sora.

"And what about you? Did you lie?!" Terra yelled.

"I didn't say anything. I never break promises I make," Sora said.

"Don't you dare lie to me," Terra yelled as she ran out of the Tower.

"Terra no! Wait!" Beast Boy yelled, running after her. Robin soon followed in order to see what was going on.

"So, she kept it secret?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, she didn't want us to hate her because of it," Sora said.

"But that does not make sense. We would've accepted her either way," Starfire said.

"I know Star but that's not how she sees it. Don't worry, she'll come around," Sora said as walked into the hallway.

"Sora!" He heard. He turned to see Raven walk up to him.

"Whassup?" he asked.

"Are you feeling alright? You've been really quiet since we got back," She said.

"Yeah, it's just...same old Slade. He knows how to get under people's skin. Don't worry, I just need a good rest and I'll be alright," Sora said with a smile as he walked to his room. The door closed behind as he lied down on his bed and held his head.

"I thought I had it under controlled," He said to himself.

"Good luck with that," a voice said. Sora quickly got up from his bed and looked around his room until his eyes came upon his mirror. It looked off to him and as he got closer it got weirder and weirder.

"Boo!" his shadow form appeared in the mirror, scaring him and making him fall to the ground.

"Hahaha, ah never gets old," it said.

"I thought you were gone," Sora said as he got up from the ground.

"Oh please, you should know that wherever there is light, there will be darkness and you are no different," the shadow said.

"What happened tonight won't happen again," Sora said.

"Oh, it can and it will. The more you give into anger, the closer I get to freedom and tonight was just a taste of what's to come and your friends will be the first to see it," the shadow said.

"Leave them out of this!" Sora said in anger as his eyes went yellow again.

"Just like that," the shadow said. Sora again took a deep breath as his eyes went back to blue. "Pretty soon, Sora. Soon I'll be free," the shadow said as he disappeared while laughing in Sora's head.

"Never going to happen," Sora said as he went to go get a drink to relax.

 _And that's the end. So, the Titans have met Terra while Sora must deal with his inner darkness. Will he be able to save himself? Follow along to find out. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Darkmaster1000000:**_ _Thanks man. Yes, I do plan on including them._

 _ **Foxchick1:**_ _Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Omarnosian10:**_ _It would be hilarious to see that._

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _I thought it would be perfect for Stitch to come in this episode._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Glad you enjoyed it._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Not exactly. This happened after Dream Drop Distance_

 _ **Guest3:**_ _I will bring in flowmotion and maybe I'll bring in the attraction flow._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _I will but first I gotta finish Terra's arc._

 _ **Guest5:**_ _I'll try to. Maybe later in the story._

 _ **Guest6:**_ _He'll appear in later chapters. I just forgot about him._

 _ **Guest7:**_ _I was thinking about that._

 _ **Guest8:**_ _Here ya go._

 _ **Guest9:**_ _No she does not._

 _ **Guest10:**_ _He's definitely going to enjoy beating her._

 _ **Guest11:**_ _Done and done my friend._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this story, please favor, please follow, and please review. I always hearing your guys feedback. Hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace._


	19. Chapter 19: Only Human

_Hello everyone! I know so soon but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for a while so why not? I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. With that said, on to the chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 19: Only Human**

It was midday in Jump City as the waves crashed on the island of Titans Tower. Not much was happening today in the city so the Titans decided to take the time to train.

Though they couldn't use the one outside since they were still repairing it from Terra's run. So, they were using the course inside.

Each Titan were doing their own personal training: Robin was punching a dummy in order to help with his martial arts, Starfire was tangling with some robots in the air, Sora was battling with holographic enemies, Beast Boy was running on a treadmill while he changed between animals, Raven was meditating while lifting three pillars around her, and Cyborg was lifting a giant sled while the machine added more weight to it. While the Titans were training, Stitch was next to the computer operating the machines while he cleaned up any mess the Titans made.

After Terra left, Sora made it his mission to make sure that his anti-form never got out. He always made sure to leave an area whenever something stressful came up and to keep his anger in check whenever they fought an annoying criminal. While he was sad to see Terra go, he was at least grateful to her for not telling the Titans his secret. So far, he hasn't seen or heard his Anti-form for a while so he seemed to be doing alright with it. He slashed another hologram enemy away before dodging a slash from one of them before throwing his keyblade at the rest of the hologram soldiers, destroying them all. He looked over at Stitch who gave two thumbs up in approval. The other Titans finished soon after until it was only Cyborg left, who was struggling with the ever-increasing weight. Stitch crawled up to Sora's shoulder where he could watch as well as Cyborg tried lifting it up. Sora looked closer at Cyborg's arm to see a panel showing a number percentage slowly increasing.

"Come on Cy, you can do it!" Sora encouraged as the other Titans cheered on as well. He continued to keep pushing when the panel on his arm hit 100% and started beeping.

"It's no good! Shut it down!" Cyborg yelled as the weight started to bring him down. Sora was about to run to the computer when Robin grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Robin?" Sora asked.

"Don't! He can do it!" Robin said as he continued encouraging Cyborg. However, Cyborg was sweating and shaking as the weight continued to bring him down.

"I can't!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes, you can!" Robin retorted.

"NO! I CAN'T!" Cyborg yelled when suddenly the machine shut down. Robin looked over to see Sora shutting down the device as Cyborg fell to his knees in exhaustion. Robin walked over to Cyborg and held out a hand to help him up. Cyborg though, ignored it as he brushed past Robin and walked out of the room.

"Why did you stop it?" Robin asked.

"It was going to crush him. I had to," Sora said.

"He could've done it. He just needs some motivation," Robin said as he chased after Cyborg. Sora sighed as he followed after him. The two eventually found Cyborg walking down the hallways.

"Cyborg, what happened back there?" Robin asked.

"Get off my back," Cyborg retorted.

"We're on your side, Cy. We just thought you could kick it up a little bit," Sora said.

"Well, I can't kick it up! I'm not like you okay? When I say I can't, I can't!" Cyborg said about to walk away again before stopping.

"When I was an athlete, when I was human, I loved pushing my limits. Getting stronger, faster, better, just by trying harder than I ever had before. My coaches would always tell me to give a hundred and ten percent. And I always did," Cyborg said.

"You still can," Robin said.

"My muscles are mechanical now. Limits are built in. No matter how hard I try, a hundred percent is all I got," Cyborg said as he looked at his hands.

"That doesn't mean you still can't push through those limits," Sora said.

"Not anymore I can't," Cyborg said as he walked away from them. The two Titans shared a glance of concern for their friend.

( _Later that day_ )

Sora and the other Titans walked into the living room of the Tower looking for something to eat when they came upon a very scary scene: Cyborg playing on the game console with a very angered look on his face while his fingers smashed away on the buttons. Sora looked at the game to see he was playing one of their fighting games and against a player by the name of ATLAS.

"Whoa, I thought Raven was grumpy," Beast Boy said, making Raven glare at him.

"I've never seen him like this before," Sora said.

"Our friend is more dismal than the swamp moons of Mulwark. Measures must be taken," Starfire said as she walked up to Cyborg.

"Wait, Star-" Sora said, trying to stop her but was too late as she walked up to him. She suddenly took a deep breath and let out a very loud wail that made all the Titans cover their ears when Cyborg let out an even louder scream that silenced Starfire's wail.

"STARFIRE CUT IT OUT!" Cyborg screamed as he went back to his game only to see that he lost the first round against his opponent, making him stare daggers at her as she slowly walked away.

"Was my singing not good?" Starfire asked as she fixed her hair from the force of Cyborg's scream.

"No, it's just not what he needed," Sora said but noticed that Beast Boy wasn't with them. "Wait, where's BB?" He asked when he saw Beast Boy standing in front of Cyborg trying to pull a funny joke involving a cookie and Beast Boy turning into an elephant but Cyborg ignored him completely as he grabbed Beast Boy by the face and threw him over the couch, landing in front of the Titans with a hand print burned onto his face.

"You're supposed to laugh! What do I have to do?" Beast Boy said but was silenced by Raven.

"Let us try," Sora said as he and Raven walked up to him. They were about to say something when.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cyborg said, shooting them down, both figuratively and literally.

"Well we tried," Raven said as they walked back to the others. Starfire suddenly popped up holding a strange bagpipe wanting to use it with her singing but Robin stopped her.

"Uh, maybe he just needs some time alone. Come on, guys," He said as he led everyone away but Sora stayed behind.

"Actually, I'm gonna stay here, make sure he doesn't break anything," Sora said. Robin nodded as the other Titans left the room. He walked over to the kitchen as he got himself a drink. He sat down on a seat as he continued to watch Cyborg play the game until Cyborg finally won against his opponent.

"Boo-yah! I don't know who you are or where you're from but Atlas, I just kicked your virtual butt," Cyborg celebrated as he danced around in victory when suddenly a voice came from the screen.

"No one defeats Atlas! I demand a rematch!" the voice said.

"Someone has a big ego," Sora said as Cyborg picked up the controller and quickly replied.

"Anytime, anywhere," Cyborg said.

"How about here and now?" the voice said when suddenly the whole screen glowed red before dissipating to reveal a giant red and gold colored robot on the other side of the window waiting. He had a large red A on his waist and his right hand was made into a muzzle of a cannon. Quicker than he could react, the robot grabbed Cyborg by the shoulder and lifted him up to his face.

"Atlas is ready! Let the rematch begin," The robot Atlas said as he threw Cyborg out the window and into the water below.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Sora yelled as he charged at the robot, who simply responded by shooting Sora in the chest and sending him flying through the wall.

"Stay out of this, feckless human," Atlas said as he floated out of the window towards Cyborg. Sora picked himself up from the rumble when he got a strange tingling feeling on his arm. He looked down to see darkness starting to grow around his arm.

"Need some help?" Anti-Form said in his head.

"No," Sora answered as he clenched his hand into a fist, making the darkness disappear. He runs over to the hole in the window to see Cyborg get knocked into the water by Atlas.

"Sora!" He hears and he turns to see the other Titans run up to him. "What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Some robot just came outta nowhere and started fighting Cyborg after beating him in a video game," Sora said.

"We must assist him," Starfire said.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as they leaped from the window and ran to their fellow Titans aid when suddenly a man with a jet pack on his back and a tool belt flew in front of them.

"Sorry folks, can't let you interrupt the master. This match is one on-," the man said but Sora silenced him with a burst of wind, sending him flying into the water. They continued onwards only to see Cyborg get thrown into the air, through the Tower ops center, crashed through the other side and landed into the ocean.

"Goodbye loser," Atlas said only to get interrupted by a fireball from Sora's keyblade.

"You messed with the wrong team," Sora yelled as he and Robin launched projectiles of their own, though Atlas blocked them easily. Starfire fired a barrage of starbolts at the egotistical robot but no damage was done to him. Raven levitates a huge tsunami over Atlas and sends it crashing down upon him but he manages to withstand the force. Suddenly Beast Boy comes flying in from above screaming all the way before turning into a giant whale and crashes right on top of Atlas. The Titans share a smile when suddenly Beast Boy is lifted up into the air by Atlas and thrown at the Titans, though he manages to turn back to human before he squashes them.

"Humans provide no challenge," Atlas said in a mocking tone when suddenly he is blasted with electricity and sent flying into the ocean. He gets up from the water to see Sora standing before him.

"What about this human?" Sora asked. Atlas glared at him before charging at Sora and swung at him with his fist, though Sora dodged and sliced at Atlas, pushing him back. Sora then froze Atlas's feet to the ground before kicking him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Still think you're the best?" Sora asked as he rested his keyblade on his shoulders. Atlas quickly turned and fired a blast at Sora though he managed to put up a shield to defend himself, though it pushed him back.

"Mechanic! Refit," Atlas yelled as the man from earlier came by and puts on a new arm panel. The Mechanic was about to say something when Atlas quickly charged towards the other Titans and shot four projectiles at them, encasing them in yellow orbs.

"Guys!" Sora yelled as he fired another Thunder spell at Atlas, catching his attention. Cyborg came back from where he earlier landed and stood next to Sora as they got ready to attack again.

"Hold! Atlas will defeat you but later, in a fair fight. No weapons, no friends" Atlas said as he pointed his cannon at the captured Titans. Sora saw that Cyborg was about to argue but he managed to stop him.

"What are your terms?" Sora asked. The Mechanic suddenly comes in driving a throne for Atlas as the giant robot sat down.

"The old stadium. Sunset. Come if you dare, and I will let you have your friends back," Atlas said as he and the Titans disappeared. Cyborg gritted his teeth in anger.

"Cy, don't worry. We'll save them but right now we need to focus on you getting stronger," Sora said as the two walked back into the Tower to train.

( _Hours Later_ )

The two Titans spent the rest of the day training and making sure Cyborg was ready. They worked on his fighting style, making sure his systems were at their best and that he was charged up as well, since Sora didn't want his battery to die in the middle of the fight. Though as they were training, Sora noticed that every time Cyborg glanced at the weight sled, he seemed to move slower and slower. Once they were done, they made their way to the door as Stitch climbed up to Sora's shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I just hope I can beat him," Cyborg said as he looked at his hands. Sora nodded in understanding before placing his hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"I don't have to hope. I know you can beat him," Sora said as Stitch pulled out two blue flags with the word Cyborg on them before swinging them around in the air. Cyborg smiled before walking out of the room. Sora watched on before turning to Stitch.

"Alright Stitch, your on-watch duty. Make sure no one breaks in here and can you clean up the damage here please?" Sora asked. Stitch thought it over before making a guitar sound and pretending to play the guitar.

"Yes, I promise that we'll head to the city and look for a guitar for you," Sora said, making Stitch cheer before crawling away. Sora laughed to himself before running after Cyborg.

( _Jump City Stadium_ )

The two Titans walked in to the abandoned stadium to see Atlas still sitting in his throne while the Mechanic cleaned him off while off to the side, the other Titans were still in the orbs now placed onto trophy stands.

"Yo Goldilocks!" Cyborg yelled out as he walked onto the field as Sora stood off to the sidelines. "Let's do this," Cyborg said.

"I did not think you would come. Humans scare so easily," Atlas said with a smirk.

"I'm only half human," Cyborg retorted.

"And half of nothing is still nothing," Atlas said as he ordered the Mechanic to remove his arm panels.

"Says the robot who has a human mechanic doing all the techy stuff while the robot does nothing but play games," Sora said, making Atlas grit his teeth at Sora but turned his attention back to Cyborg.

"I want a fair fight, so I shall willingly forgo my arsenal while you shall forgo your fellow human," Atlas said. Cyborg turned to Sora and nodded as Sora nodded back.

"I'll be here if you need help," Sora whispered. Cyborg smiled as the two robots charged at each other and began their battle while the Titans and the Mechanic watched on, each side supporting their own. While they fought, Sora snuck his way over to the others while the Mechanic watched the fight. He managed to sneak his way over to Raven's orb.

"Sora!" Raven said walking up to him as the other Titans noticed him.

"You guys doing alright?" Sora asked.

"A little cramped but besides that perfect," Raven said in a sarcastic tone. Sora summoned his keyblade to his hand and aimed at the orbs.

"I'll have you guys out of here in a jiff," Sora said as he readied his beam.

"Hey, whatta doing?" the Mechanic said suddenly, as he noticed Sora.

"Helping my friends," Sora said.

"They belong to Atlas now," Mechanic said.

"Like you belong to him?" Sora asked.

"What do ya mean?" Mechanic asked.

"Does he thank you for your help? Does he even respect you when you would do anything for him?" Sora asked. The Mechanic looked confused for a little before turning back to watch the match.

"Quiet human and stay where you are!" Mechanic said. Sora shook his head before suddenly hearing a large boom. He looked at the fight to see the two once again barreling towards each other, making dust and dirt fly everywhere around them. As the two continued to trade blows, Sora noticed that Cyborg was slowing down and was taking more hits.

"C'mon, Cy! You can do it!" Sora yelled out. The two eventually found themselves in a grapple as Atlas pushed Cyborg down as the half human struggled with all his might. Atlas continued to push Cyborg down as he towered over him.

"You have reached your limit but Atlas has power to spare," Atlas stated before reeling back and punching Cyborg square in the face, sending him flying to the ground, as the rest of the Titans watched in shock. Cyborg tries to get back up but fails as Atlas stands above him.

"No one defeats Atlas," the red robot says before walking back to his throne. Sora runs over to Cyborg and helps him up.

"Cy?! Cyborg, are you alright?" Sora asked but Cyborg wasn't listening as he glared at Atlas.

"Fine, you win. Now let my friends go," Cyborg said.

"No," Atlas simply answered, shocking everyone, including the Mechanic.

"But boss...you said," Mechanic stuttered as Atlas sat on his throne.

"Your friends will remain as my trophies and there is nothing you can do about it," Atlas said as the Titans gasped in shock.

"C'mon Cyborg, get up! We can't let him take them!" Sora said trying to lift Cyborg up but he didn't budge as he stared at his arm where his panel showed his max power bars and they were all the way full.

"I can't, Sora," Cyborg said. Sora's eyes widened in shock and surprised; for as long as he's been here, he has never heard Cyborg give up before and knowing that the reason that he was giving up was because of Atlas made his anger rise. He suddenly felt his eyes go yellow though he managed to hide it from Cyborg.

"He hurt your friend, kidnapped your other friends. Are you really going to do nothing?" Anti-Form said. Sora gritted his teeth before turning to face Atlas. "Destroy him, tear him to pieces. Make him understand what it means to be weak," Anti-Form continued to say but Sora managed to gain control of himself.

"Fool! Did you actually believe you could defeat Atlas? I am all robot and you are only human," Atlas said.

"Then fight me!" Sora yelled out. Atlas looked at Sora.

"Feckless human. Your friend failed to defeat me. What hope do you have?" Atlas asked.

"He never gives up. That's one of the greatest things about Cyborg. You can knock him down, try and shut him down but he always finds a way to rise up because he's more than a robot. He's a human," Sora said as he readied his keyblade. Atlas rose from his throne at the ready.

"Is that so? Well, let's see what your humanity can do against a superior opponent," Atlas said before charging at Sora, who charged as well. As soon as they got close, Atlas threw a punch but Sora dodged the punch jumped up into the air and kicked Atlas in the face, sending him threw the floor. Before he could get up, Sora grabbed Atlas by the foot and swung him onto the ground several times before hurling him into a wall. Atlas slid down to the ground before glaring at Sora and charging at Sora who once again moved out of the way and punched the robot in the midsection, making him keel over in pain. He was about to say something to the human but was silenced by a headbutt, knocking him to the ground.

"Still think I'm feckless?" Sora asked. Atlas only answered by pulling out an electric cable from the ground and shocking Sora before running towards Mechanic.

"Mechanic! Concussion blaster! Heat Cannon! Now," Atlas ordered. The Mechanic looked at Atlas with uncertainty before casting a glance towards Sora who was trying to get up after getting shocked. He then turned back to Atlas before flying up to his face.

"No," The Mechanic said. Atlas glared at him before tossing him aside like a ragdoll.

"Then stay out of my way," He exclaimed before running towards his weapon collection but found that he had no idea which weapon was which.

"Let's see how far you get without my help," Mechanic said before pressing a button on a control device from his belt, releasing the other Titans from their prisons. Seeing this, Atlas made a brake for the stadium entrance but the Titans managed to get in front of him before he could escape.

"You wanted a fair fight? Well, you got it," Sora yelled.

"Six against one? This is a fair fight?" Atlas asked.

"Oh, we're not fighting," Raven said.

"It's just you and me," Cyborg said, standing behind Atlas with a confident smile on his face. Atlas walked up to him with cracking his knuckles but was interrupted by Cyborg quickly punching him in the face, knocking him down. The two robots continue to go at while the Titans and the Mechanic cheer Cyborg on. Cyborg continues to knock Atlas down when they once again get into a grapple, with Atlas bearing down on Cyborg.

"What's the matter? Running out of steam?" Atlas said with a smirk as Cyborg was pushed further back.

"C'mon Cyborg! Push! You can do it!" Sora and the others yelled. Cyborg pushed with all his might until he was brought to one knee.

"You have reached your limit. You cannot win," Atlas mocked. Cyborg grunted in anger.

"Yes. I. CAN!" Cyborg yelled before suddenly pushing Atlas back. Atlas's eyes widened in shock as Cyborg lifted the giant robot into the air before tossing him into the abandoned trophies. The Titans cheered for their friend as Cyborg walked over to where Atlas landed to see that he fell through the floor and was now buried under debris.

"No more. I am defeated. You are a better robot," Atlas said in a defeated tone. The others walked next to Cyborg to see the defeated robot.

"No, I'm a better person," Cyborg said before walking away as the Titans followed him out of the stadium.

"See, I told ya you could do it," Sora said.

"You were right Sora. I'm more than just a machine," Cyborg said.

"That's right. You're our friend," Sora said as the other Titans congratulated Cyborg on his win today.

"Guess we better get you a new one of those," Robin said, pointing at the wrist panel that used to show Cyborg's power stats but was now cracked and damaged.

"Don't need it anymore. My body may have its limitations but if I put my mind to it, there's no limit to what I can do. After all, I'm only human," Cyborg said as they walked away. Sora trailed behind them as the sun started to rise but stopped when his Anti-Form appeared before him.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"I've seen the way you looked at Atlas. Remember what I said," Anti-Form said.

"I know and I will keep you in check," Sora said. Anti-Form simply laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that. Cause when I'm free, hahaha, we're going to have lots of fun," Anti-Form said before disappearing.

"Sora?" a voice said and Sora turned to see Raven standing next to him. "Are you alright? You were just standing here looking at something," Raven said. Sora shook his head before seeing the other Titans waiting for them.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some things," Sora said.

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"Like...how were going to celebrate back at the Tower," Sora said with a smile on his face. Raven simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Please nothing too loud," Raven said as the two caught up with the others and headed back to the Tower.

 _And that's it. Atlas has been defeated and Cyborg begins to accept his robot half while Sora struggles with his Anti-Form. Will he succeed against it? Please follow or favor the story to find out. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Darkmaster10000000:**_ _It definitely sounds like a good theory but I would like to believe that Anti-Form is just Sora's darkness in general. I mean, he doesn't have a pure heart, his light is just very strong, so believe that Anti-Form is his darkness taking a form._

 _ **IronPen1991**_ _: I'm sorry, I just forgot about him in the last chapter since I was so focused on working on the dialogue for the characters._

 _ **TheBeatles211:**_ _Thank you. I wanted to bring Anti-Form into the story and have him play a part in this story._

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _Thank you so much! I really appreciate you saying that._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Definitely sounds like a good idea to include Rose in this story._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Yes, it will follow along with the episodes but Sora will add to the stories until the sixth season which will tell the story of KH3 but with the Titans included._

 _ **Beautifulbat:**_ _Thanks for the love._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _You'll have to wait to find out what happens to them._

 _ **Crazzytony:**_ _Thank you man I appreciate it._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _I don't think I will include Rose in that episode because it wouldn't exactly fit her character._

 _ **Guest5:**_ _Your welcome. Thanks for being patient._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please favor, please follow, please review and I hope you all have a great Easter Sunday. I'll see you guys in the next chapter, Peace._


	20. Chapter 20: Fear Itself

_Hello everyone! Sorry, that I haven't posted for awhile, I've just been very busy with school and work. This episode is one of my favorites since its focus on horror movies was a great idea. So let's see what happens when Sora is added to the mix. Now onto the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 20: Fear Itself**

It was evening in Jump City as dark clouds rolled in, bringing with them rain and thunderstorms. As lightning light up the sky, Sora was inside the Tower watching a scary movie since there was nothing else on. Now, you're probably asking 'Wait, Sora's a horror movie fan?' and yes, while he never told anyone, horror movies intrigued him. He understood why people watched scary movies; it was to get the heart pumping, maybe it was because they enjoyed getting scared, or because of the themes that might be discussed in the movie. Sora was the latter; he enjoyed the themes that may be shown in scary movies and that was the main reason he watched them. But he was still scared easily no matter how many movies he watched.

"No! Don't go down that hallway!" Sora yelled at the screen as the main character walked down a dark hallway before the monster emerged from the darkness and screamed at the character in a scary way, making Sora jump from the couch.

"You would think that these characters would learn by now?" Sora asked as the movie continued on. He became so invested into the movie that he didn't notice Raven walk in, wanting to make some tea. She saw that Sora didn't see her and decided to scare him. She walked up to him and slowly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you watching?" She asked, making him jump from the couch and scream in fright before falling to the ground, making Raven laugh.

"Not funny," Sora said as he got up from the ground before laughing himself.

"I saw a perfect opportunity. Can you blame me?" Raven said as she started making tea.

"Ugh, I'm starting to think Beast Boy is rubbing off on you," Sora said as he sat at the kitchen counter.

"Don't go that far. So, what are you watching?" Raven asked.

"Ah, just some scary movie," Sora said.

"Never thought you were the scary movie type," Raven said.

"I know. What about you?" Sora asked.

"Not really. Never interested me," Raven said.

"Really? I thought that with you know, you being you, that you would like scary movies," Sora said.

"I get that a lot," Raven replied, making the two laugh when the alarms went off and the other Titans ran in, with Robin typing on the computer.

"We got trouble at the video store," Robin said.

"Ooh, maybe we can pick out a movie when we're done," Beast Boy said.

"Later BB. Let's go," Sora said as they ran out of the Tower.

( _Later at the Video Store_ )

The Titans entered the store silently to see a giant TV with cables coming out of the sides and a red smile on the screen walking towards a woman who was cowering behind the cash register. The TV continued to walk towards her when it suddenly stopped in its tracks. Sora looked over to see a big man, who had long, orange, scraggly hair, was dressed in an old mage's clothes and a dark gray overcoat to top it off and was wielding a red and black remote control with a monster face at the top of it.

Okay. Either you admit that Warp Trek Five, which reunited the entire original cast of the classic TV series, deserved to be on your Favorite Rentals list or," The man said before pressing a button on his remote, activating the evil TV again.

"Please! I-I don't even know what Warp Trek is!" The terrified Clerk said.

"And that, my little tribble, is why you must be destroyed!" The man said before pressing another button, making the TV walked towards her as electricity danced across the cables. Sora got out of his hiding place and fired a beam of light at the TV, driving it into a wall. The man looked over to see the Titans standing at the entrance.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old arch-nemesis...ses...the Teen Titans!" The man said, though the Titans were confused since they never met or even heard of the man before.

"Uh, who are you and have we met before?" Sora asked as the other Titans tried to remember who this guy was. The man presses a button on his remote, making all the small TVs on the wall turn on to reveal the man.

"I am the master of monsters! I am your darkest nightmares come to life! I am... Control Freak!" The man, now known as Control Freak said before pressing a button on his remote, making the other Control Freaks on the TVs clap.

"A couch potato with a supped-up remote? I'm petrified," Raven said.

"You will be," Control Freak said before pressing a button, making the video drop box come to life and march up to Raven before growling at her. Sora looked at Raven to see that she was frozen in place.

"Raven! Look out!" Sora yelled before shooting a blast of fire at the evil box, making it fly into a wall. Before it could get up, Sora jumped into the air and stabbed it with his keyblade.

"Get his remote!" Robin yelled as the Titans charged after the nerdy criminal but he wasn't phased in the slightest.

"Show's not over, Titans. And if you thought part one was scary, just wait for the sequels!" Control Freak said before bringing to life two cash registers that started shooting coins at them. He then brings to life a big video shelf with two red eyes and a set of white movies which act like teeth. The last thing he brings to life is a cardboard cutout of an alien in samurai armor wielding a red sword. Robin deals with the alien samurai, Beast Boy and Cyborg battle with the shelf, while Starfire battles with the cash registers. Raven and Sora go after Control Freak but the nerd proves to be very evasive, constantly throwing movie cases at them as projectiles though they manage to dodge them. Raven lifts some movies into the air with her powers.

"You like bad movies, right?" Raven asked before launching them at Control Freak but with a push of a button, the movies freeze in the air before him.

"Yeah but they like you too," Control Freak said before pressing another button on the remote, making the movies wrap around Raven like a snake.

"Raven, hold on!" Sora said about to help her when Control Freak stood in front of him.

"Not yet Sora, I've got something special for you," Control Freak said before pressing a button on his remote. Suddenly, the TVs Sora was standing in front of suddenly turned on and it showed a freeze-framed picture of a woman with long black hair covering her face while wielding a sword. Suddenly the woman crawled out of the TV in front of Sora as other copies followed her. Sora backed away in fear due to the sight of the woman.

"I hope that you know about Umbra, the Wandering Hunter. Cause she never forgets her victims," Control Freak said as the Umbra clones marched towards Sora. One Umbra slashed at Sora but he dodged and swung his keyblade but it passed right through her.

"What the?" He said in shock when another Umbra tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms and legs in the process. Sora looked up at Umbra only to see her long, black hair covering her face.

"Do you want to see my face?" Umbra said in a quiet voice. Her hair slowly started moving away to reveal her face. Sora managed to free his arm and fired a burst of lightning at one of the TV screens, destroying it. Suddenly, the Umbra who was pinning Sora to the ground disappeared into nothing.

"Well, that's good to know," Sora said as he started destroying the screens, making all the Umbra clones disappear.

"Watch out, he'll eat your brains!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran past Sora. He looked back to see a creature wearing a dark green cloak with the hood up, a red eye peering out and tentacles coming from the bottom chasing after the green Titan.

"Hold on BB!" Sora said as he chased after the creature before whacking it but it quickly retaliated by wrapping Sora up in its tentacles before slamming him into the ground several times.

"Ow," Sora groaned out. Suddenly, multiple birdarangs flew all over the roof, making water rain down from the broken water pipes, making the hooded creature and the corrupted TV deactivate and fall to the ground. Sora freed himself from the soaked tentacles before looking over to see Control Freak frantically pushing buttons on his remote until Robin grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"Ever think you watch too much TV?" Robin asked.

"This isn't over! You hear me? This isn't over!" Control Freak yelled.

"It is for now," Sora said as he walked up to the others when Cyborg walked back into the store, his face a little green and clutching his stomach.

"Cy, you alright?" Sora asked.

"No," Cyborg said in a groggy tone before quickly covering his mouth and running out again.

"Guys!" Beast Boy yelled before rummaging around the floor a little bit before coming back up holding a copy of the movie called "Wicked Scary", with the cover showing the hooded tentacle creature. "Check it out! Movie Night!" Beast Boy said as he went to go rent the movie. Sora walked up to Robin as he still held Control Freak.

"Let's take Control Freak to jail first, then we can watch the movie tonight," Sora said and Robin nodded his head in agreement.

( _Later, at the Tower_ )

Sora and Robin were standing in the middle of their own personal evidence room, which held artifacts and objects from their past adventures. Sora watched as Robin placed Control Freak's remote onto another pedestal.

"Add that to the list of the many things we've collected from our villains," Sora said as he and Robin walked out of the room. The boy wonder nodded in agreement as he locked the door to the room.

"Robin! Sora! Emergency! Get up here, now!" Beast Boy's voice said through the Tower intercoms. The two ran back to the Ops room where they found the other Titans waiting for them.

"What's going on? What's the problem?" Sora asked. Beast Boy held up the movie that he rented to emphasize the problem.

"The problem is it's showtime and you two aren't in your seats," Beast Boy said. Sora crossed his arms in frustration while steam flew out of Robin's ears but they bury their anger and jump over the couch and onto the seats. Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book while Cyborg still held his stomach in pain.

"Still feeling a little green, Cy?" Sora asked and Cyborg nodded his head, trying to keep his last meal down. Starfire flies over to the couch holding a bowl of candy before taking a seat. Beast Boy stood in front of them still holding the movie case in his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the scariest night of your lives. Maybe Control Freak's monsters didn't scare you but this movie is going to freak you out," Beast Boy said as he popped back and forth between the Titans before ending on Raven, who continued reading her book.

"Whatever," Raven replied.

"Can't be any creepier than the documentary on hot dogs Starfire made us watch," Robin said.

"Ah! Don't remind me! I was never able to look at hot dogs the same way again!" Sora screamed in terror.

"It was fascinating! I had no idea that Earth people ate so many pigs and insects," Starfire said, making Cyborg go green again.

"Star! Please stop talking about it or I'll be sharing the bathroom with Cy," Sora said.

"Yeah, yeah, bugs and hot dogs, big deal. This movie is supposed to be cursed. When people watch it, strange things happen. Evil things," Beast Boy said as he laughed manically as lightning flashed outside but the Titans weren't fazed.

"You gonna talk about the movie or are we going to watch it?" Sora asked. Beast Boy's smile fell as he put the disc in and started the movie. The lights were turned off in order to add a scary vibe to it, letting the TV be the only light source. From the very first minute, the Titans were left wide eyed and slack jawed from the terror from the movie. Starfire eventually took cover under Robin's cape in order to block her eyes from the movie. Beast Boy himself got so terrified that he took cover behind the couch. Sora could only watch in shock and terror at the movie his eyes were currently watching. Now he has seen some pretty terrifying things in his life: shadow creatures, giant monsters, creepy hooded figures, and guys in masks but this movie introduced a new meaning to the word horror to him. The movie came to a close as the monster closed in on the woman until she let out a terrified scream until the screen went dark with the words "The End" appeared in red.

"Is it over?" Beast Boy asked, peeking his head from behind the couch.

"I think so," Sora said, still terrified.

"Now I'm really sick to my stomach," Cyborg said even more green.

"I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, and giant monsters but that is the scariest things I have ever seen," Robin said. Sora was about to say something when he saw Raven put her hood on and turned away from the others. Suddenly, the other Titans burst into laughter after a small bout of silence.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Beast Boy said as he stood above the others. The other Titans started talking about the scariest parts in the movie while Sora and Raven remained silent.

"So... come on, Raven, admit it. You were totally scared," Beast Boy said.

"I don't do fear," Raven replied as she took her hood off.

"Lay off her Beast Boy," Sora said as the Titans prepared for bed. They cleaned up the room and kitchen before turning off the TV and lights.

"Well nighty night Titans. Hopefully no bad dreams for everyone," Sora said as the Titans headed to their own rooms. Sora entered his room and took off his shoes, gloves, and jacket before jumping into bed. He was about to fall asleep when the red eyes of the monster flashed through his mind.

"Ugh, it's gonna be hard to fall asleep with that movie in my mind," Sora said but he finally managed to get some shut-eye when suddenly the scream from the end of the movie echoed through the entire Tower.

"What the?" Sora said to himself before putting his gloves, jacket and shoes back on before running out of his room and back into the living room where the other Titans were.

"Who screamed?!" Sora asked.

"It sounded like it came from the movie. We didn't leave the TV on, right?" Robin asked.

"No, I turned off the TV right before we went to bed," Sora said when suddenly the lights went out, leaving the Tower in complete darkness.

"Okay, that's creepy," Cyborg said as he activated a shoulder mounted flashlight. Sora does the same as he creates a ball of light in his hand.

"The storm. Probably tripped a circuit breaker," Robin said when suddenly a green tentacle falls onto his shoulder. The Titans yell in fear upon seeing it.

"All right, Beast Boy. You got us. Good one," Robin said as he pushed the tentacle off. Beast Boy stood in front of the lights to show it wasn't him.

"Robin turn around," Sora said in a scared tone. Robin turns of course to see the monster from the movie, very real by the way, standing behind him. It suddenly removed its cloak revealing its body. It had two arms, long black hair, mouths with sharp teeth all over its body, two red eyes, and tentacles all over the place. It roared at the Titans who looked on in terror. The creature grabbed their couch with its tentacle and launched it at them but they moved out of the way. The Titans try to attack the creature but it either knocks them back or holds them in the air with its tentacle. Sora fired a beam of light from his keyblade but it easily deflected the beam and swatted him away, making him crash into a wall next to Raven who was still standing off to the side.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"My... my powers," Raven said with a wide-eyed face. Sora's eyes widened in response when he saw one of the tentacles heading her away.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled as he leaped in front of her and put up a shield, blocking the tentacle but the force pushed them back. They get up to see the creature suddenly disappear, leaving the Titans to fall to the ground.

"There was a monster here right?" Cyborg asked as they got up.

"But where did it go?" Robin asked.

"And how did it get here?" Sora asked.

"Hel-lo?" Beast Boy said. "Isn't it obvious? The movie's curse! Watching it opened a portal to another dimension. The monster came through the portal, now it's going to hunt us down and eat us! And I'm probably delicious!" Beast Boy yelled, freaking out a lot.

"Or..." Cyborg said, breaking Beast Boy's tension.

"Control Freak must have escaped and come to the Tower to get his remote, and take his revenge," Robin theorized.

"But that doesn't explain why my powers aren't working," Raven said.

"Or how he even got out of jail that quickly without his remote," Sora said.

"He may have had a spare remote," Starfire said.

"And if that remote can turn candy evil, who knows what else it can know," Cyborg said.

"Whatever's going on, we need to get to the bottom of it. Split up and search the Tower," Robin ordered. The Titans began to walk away when Beast Boy suddenly turned into an octopus and grabbed everyone and brought them back to the center of the room before turning back.

"Split up? Split up?! Did you not see the movie?! When you split up, the monster hunts you down one at a time, starting with the good-looking comic relief guy. Me!" Beast Boy said frantically as he jumped between each Titan.

"Beast Boy, that's only in movies. This is real life," Sora said.

"He's right. There's nothing to be afraid of," Raven said when a loud lightning strike lit up the Tower.

"Alright. We'll search the Tower. Let's go," Robin said as they walked into the hallways and started looking for any signs of the monster or Control Freak, with Sora and Cyborg providing some lighting. They investigated every room they came by looking for anything but they found nothing. Sora and Cyborg were in the front due to their light sources, Robin and Raven were right behind them, and Beast Boy and Starfire were in the back. They continued looking when they suddenly heard some knocking further down the hall.

"Help! Help me!" a voice said as the knocking continued. The Titans continued towards the voice until it led them to Beast Boy's room. Robin opened the door only to see Beast Boy's messed up room.

"Ugh, Beast Boy you really need to clean your room," Sora said.

"Hey, we're heroes. I keep forgetting," Beast Boy said when the knocking resumed from Beast Boy's closet.

"Help me!" the voice continued. The Titans walked closer to the closet door as they got ready for anything. Robin opened the door only for him and the Titans to be buried under an avalanche of clothes and stuff. When the clothes are all out, a small monkey toy with a pair of cymbals continues singing and playing.

"Help me! Help me! Help me count!" The monkey continued. The Titans pull themselves out of the clothes and glared at Beast Boy in annoyance.

"Um, I really gotta get rid of that thing," Beast Boy said nervously. Sora helped Raven out of the pile when he noticed some clothes moving. He pulled the clothes away to see Stitch trying to unravel himself from the clothes.

"Stitch?! What were you doing in there?" Sora asked. Stitch made a cleaning motion before pointing at the clothes. He then made an impression of Beast Boy pushing all the clothes, along with Stitch, into the closet.

"So, you locked Stitch in your closet and you didn't even hear him?" Sora said to Beast Boy.

"Uh, I needed to clean my room," Beast Boy said nervously. Sora simply rolled his eyes as he and Stitch walked out of the room while Stitch growled at him. The other Titans soon joined him as they joked about the monkey.

"Yeah Raven. You should've seen the look on your face," Beast Boy joked.

"You mean this look!" Raven yelled as fire came from her eyes and her face contorted to a face of anger.

"No that's more angry than scared," Beast Boy said.

"I already told you I don't get scared!" Raven responded. Suddenly a primal roar echoed through the hall and they looked at the end of the hall to see the creature speeding right towards them.

"Run!" Sora yelled as Stitch climbed onto his shoulders and the Titans ran away. They kept running when Sora looks back to see Raven lagging behind so he grabbed her by the arm and ran faster to keep up with the others. Cyborg, at the front, charged through a doorway in front of them but he suddenly falls down an empty elevator shaft along with the others. Sora and Raven fall too but he started to glide down slowly to give them a better landing, along with the other Titans stopping their falling. They land on another floor and recovered from the attack.

"The creature is gone. We are safe, for the moment," Starfire said.

"Okay. Don't even try to tell me that didn't scare y-" Beast Boy said to Raven but was interrupted by the monster's tentacles which grabbed him and started dragging him towards a nearby wall.

"Beast Boy!" Robin and Sora yelled as they chased after him.

"What did I tell you?! Funny guy goes first!" Beast Boy yelled as he was dragged into a dark vortex. Sora and Robin were about to grab him but it was too late as the vortex disappeared. Robin forced the door that the vortex came from open only to see a dark room.

"Beast Boy! He is-" Starfire said.

"Gone," Raven said.

"Sora, give me some light," Robin said and Sora created a ball of light, revealing that they were in the Evidence Room.

"What are we looking for in here?" Sora asked.

"Something that shouldn't be here," Robin said as the group walked further into the room until they came upon Control Freak's remote still on the pedestal that Robin and Sora left it on.

"It hasn't even been moved," Sora said.

"But how could he conjure these monsters without his technology?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe Star was right. Maybe he did have a spare," Cyborg said.

"I'm starting to think Control Freak doesn't have anything to do with what's happening," Robin said.

"Well then, who else could do this?" Sora asked.

"Well, whoever is doing it, they're not gonna scare us," Raven said.

"Fear! That's it!" Robin said aloud, coming to a conclusion. "The movie, the monsters, Raven's powers, the answer's right in front of us! If Control Freak isn't behind this, it has to be-" Robin explained but was silenced by the monster's tentacles that wrapped around his face and body and started dragging him towards the wall. It started dragging him into another vortex as Raven and Starfire try to pull him out but more tentacles swat them away. Sora and Cyborg grab Robin's outstretched hand and tried to pull him out but the monster's strength proved to be greater and pulled Robin out of their grasp and into the vortex.

"NO!" Sora yelled, running to the wall but was too late as the vortex disappeared. Angered, Sora summoned his keyblade and slashed the wall away, revealing another empty hallway.

"Did anyone know what he was about to say?" Sora asked the others but they all shook their heads no, making him look down in worry. The rest of the group decided to investigate the rest of the Tower but could not find any clues as to where they went. They eventually made it back to the living room where they even look under the couch covers.

"They aren't here. We've already looked here," Sora said.

"We've already looked everywhere," Cyborg said.

"Almost everywhere," Raven spoke up, making Starfire scared as another lightning strikes. Sora knew exactly what she was talking about and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, everyone stays together. No wandering off and stay close," Sora said as he created another ball of light and led the way. They made their way to the lowest part of the Tower, the basement which even with Cyborg and Sora's light, was very dark and creepy. They went down the staircase before finally reaching the floor. Sora, Stitch, who was still on Sora's shoulder, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire looked around for anything.

"Oh well. Our friends are not present. Let us quickly go back up and see if they-" Starfire said about to make her way back up the steps but Cyborg grabbed her and stopped her.

"Not yet Star, we have to get the bottom of this," Cyborg said.

"This unpleasant room is not the bottom?" Starfire said nervously.

"C'mon. The sooner we're done here, the quicker we can leave," Sora said as he looked around the room. They continued walking through the room looking for anything when suddenly Starfire screamed and threw a starbolt at the floor.

"Star, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"The floor! I saw something," Starfire said.

"I didn't" Raven said.

"Stitch, you see anything?" Sora asked and Stitch looked around but only shook his head no.

"Let's keep moving," Cyborg said as they kept moving but Sora stopped when he saw Starfire lagging behind.

"C'mon Star, it's going to be alright," Sora said. Starfire nervously nodded as she started walking towards him. They continued looking when Starfire fired another starbolt at the ground.

"Star, please stop doing that. It's probably just some mice or rats," Sora said.

"Those are not rats!" Starfire said pointing up at the railings above them. They shined their lights up there to see a huge army of dark rats with red eyes staring down at them.

"Run! Run!" Sora yelled as the group ran back to the stairs as the rats descended down upon them. Sora looked back to see Starfire still standing there in fear. "Star, come on!" Sora yelled. She finally started running as Sora, Cyborg, and Starfire fired at the large mass trying to slow it down. Raven made it to the stairs first as she awaited the others and eventually Sora and Cyborg made it.

"Almost there! Let's-" Sora said when he suddenly heard Starfire scream. He looked over to see the swarm surrounding Starfire and Stitch up to their waist as they continued to struggle. Sora ran over to help them but is too late as the swarm sucks them both in as she lets out one final scream. Sora leaps in to save them but the swarm disappears into a dark mist, making him fall to the cold floor.

"Star? Stitch? Guys?!" Sora said to himself. Angered, he punched the floor with his fist.

"No," Raven and Cyborg said as they walked up to him. Sora mustered his strength and started walking back up the stairs as the last of the Titans followed him.

"We should go back! Maybe there is still a way to save her!" Raven said to Sora.

"We're not going to save anyone if this thing gets us as well. Right now, we need to get out of here and find help," Sora said as he summoned his keyblade while Cyborg readied his cannon. They made their way back up the stairs as they peered down the hallway for anything threatening.

"We'll get through this alright? Don't be scared," Cyborg said to Raven who glared at him in response.

"For the last time, I'm not afraid!" Raven said angrily as she marched ahead of the boys.

"Whoa, Raven wait up. We have to stick together," Sora said as he ran up to her when he noticed Cyborg's light go out.

"Cyborg, what's with the...light?" Sora said as he and Raven looked back only to see Cyborg has completely disappeared from where he was standing.

"Where did he?" Sora asked but was interrupted by a loud screeching sound that came from a giant winged black creature with four red eyes that flew straight towards them.

"C'mon, run!" Sora said as he and Raven ran from the creature while he tried to slow it down with blizzard blasts. They ran until they made it to an elevator and pressed the button to go up but it was very slow to close as the creature got closer.

"C'mon, C'mon!" Sora yelled as he pressed the button repeatedly until it finally closed in front of the creature but it made contact with the door, creating a giant dent in the door and pushing them back against the wall. They got up as the elevator ascended the Tower.

"It's going to be alright Raven. We're going to be safe," Sora said as they caught their breath.

"No!" Raven said as she looked down at the ground. Sora followed her gaze only to see an inky black liquid filling up the elevator car. In no time at all, the liquid passed over the two Titans heads until the elevator reaches its destination and opens, spilling the liquid and two heroes across the floor and back into the ops room.

"You alright?" Sora asked Raven as he help her up.

"Yeah," she responded. Suddenly, a loud thumping can be heard coming from one of the doors until it is busted open, revealing the monster from the movie. Sora summoned his keyblade at the ready as the monster rises to its full height.

"Stay behind me," Sora said as he pushed Raven behind him.

"I'm not afraid of that thing," Raven said.

"I know but it's okay to be-" Sora said but was stopped by the monster grabbing him with its tentacles and started dragging him into the dark hallway.

"Sora!" Raven yelled as she managed to grab his arm, stopping the monster.

"Raven, it's okay," Sora said.

"No, I'm not letting you go!" Raven yelled as she struggled with the monster.

"No, it's...okay to be... afraid," Sora finally said until the monster finally won and dragged him into the darkness as he let out one final scream as Raven fell to the ground.

"No! Sora! Please bring him back," Raven said into the darkness but was only answered by the monster coming back from the darkness. She backed away in fear as the monster stalked closer to her.

"What did you do with him?!" She yelled at the monster but it just roared at her. She continues to back away when the swarm of rats emerged from the third door in the room and started blackening the room in darkness. She ran over to the window continuing to back away from the ever-growing monsters.

"Stay back!" Raven yells to the monsters but they don't stop as they got closer to her. She turns around only to see the window go black and red eyes peer down at her.

"You don't scare me!" Raven said still trying to appear strong as the eyes extend from the window revealing a giant bird head with large talons emerging from the window.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid," She said to herself over and over as she kneeled down to the ground as the creature roared at her. She kept repeating this over and over until she finally accepted what everyone was saying.

"I... I am afraid," Raven said to herself. "I'm afraid but that doesn't mean I can't fight back," Raven said as she rose to her feet as her eyes changed to pure black. The creatures backed away due to Raven's sudden bravery.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted as a powerful surge of energy emerged from her. The surge evaporated the creatures and monsters as they all collected into one giant form and flew up into the air outside of the Tower into a giant black creature which roared before evaporating into nothing. After using her powers for the first time in a while, Raven fell to the ground in exhaustion and passed out on the floor.

( _Later_ )

"Raven?" She heard a voice say to her. She slowly started to open her eyes until the blurriness disappeared to reveal Sora, Robin, Starfire, Stitch, and Beast Boy standing over her.

"Raven you alright?" Sora said as he held a hand out her.

"Your all okay?" She asked as he helped her up.

"We were never in any danger," Sora said as Stitch crawled up his shoulder again.

"Say what?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"Did you not see the monsters?" Beast Boy asked also confused.

"We saw them but they were never really there. Raven was afraid but when she wouldn't talk about it, the fear found another way out," Robin theorized as Raven and the other Titans realized what he was saying. "Once you accepted your fear, you regained control over it," Robin said.

"You mean Raven created those creepy crawlies by accident?" Beast Boy simplified.

"Uh... sorry," Raven said nervously as her face went red. Light suddenly poured into the room as the Titans turned to see the sun rising as the storm passed.

"*Yawn* Sunrise. Time for bed," Cyborg said as he and the other Titans went to bed except for Sora and Raven.

"That is a beautiful sunrise huh?" Sora said but was interrupted by Raven bear-hugging him.

"I-I thought I lost you," Raven said in a worried tone. Sora simply smiled as he hugged her back.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to be scared of that," Sora said to her as they stood there in the sunlight.

"Now, I believe it is a good time for some sleep. I need some shut eye," Sora said as he broke the hug.

"Agreed," Raven said as the both walked to their rooms.

 _And that's it. The Titans have now had their second experience with Raven's powers and it sure was nightmare inducing. Now before I go on to the reviews, I have very important question for you guys. It is important since it has to do with a story that I plan to do so please be as honest as you can be:_

 _CAN SORA BEAT SUPERMAN? NO KYRPONITE OR ANYTHING JUST BY HIMSELF DO YOU THINK HE STANDS A CHANCE AGAINST THE MAN OF STEEL?_

 _Please be honest with your answer because it could really help with my next story. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _Thanks for the love. It will definitely be a shock to them when they see it._

 _ **Kingdom hearts guy:**_ _That's kinda the point. It's basically the show but with Sora and his storylines placed within it._

 _ **TheBeatles211:**_ _Hope you enjoy this chapter my friend._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Question 1: Yes and the Titans will join them. Question 2: In the chapter "Switched" Sora tells Raven and Starfire that he came from an island called Destiny Islands but didn't say that it was another world._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Agreed. Not long, I don't want it to be so soon or too long but it will be soon._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _On it._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please favor, please follow, and please review. Until then, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace._


	21. Chapter 21: Date with Destiny

_Hello everyone! Guess what?! My semester is almost over so I'm free to write whenever I want! HAHAHAHA *cough* *cough* sorry. But yes, spend most of my time in the summer writing for you guys so with that said, let's get on with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 21: Date with Destiny**

It was midday in Jump City as the Titans hung out in the Tower. Not much has happened for them since the accident with Raven's powers and the only eventful thing that has happened since then was Control Freak trying to take his revenge on them, though he was once again taking out easily. Sora was sitting in his room working on his seashells, stringing them together into a star shaped object.

"Ugh, I'm so bored," Sora heard from behind him. He turned around to see his Anti-Form lying on his bed.

"Well, that just proves that I'm winning," Sora said as he went back to work.

"Can't we just go out towards the city and do something like rob a bank or attack someone?" Anti-Form said as he got up from the bed.

"Ok, 1. I'm not a villain, I won't attack innocent people and 2. I have to finish these charms for my friends. They're almost done too," Sora said as he finished connecting five red and black shells together for Robin.

"Hahaha, friends. That's a joke. I wonder what will happen when they discover that I exist within you," Anti-Form said as he walked up to Sora.

"Shut up," Sora said.

"And why are you even making these 'lucky charms' anyway? You do remember what happened with... _her_? The last person who gave you a lucky charm?" Anti-Form said.

"I said shut up!" Sora yelled in anger.

"Believe me Sora, when they found out, they're going to hunt you down like an animal and put you in a cage. We stronger than them; join with me and we can stop them before they hurt us," Anti-Form said.

"They would never do that to me. They're my friends now go away!" Sora said when the alarm suddenly went off.

"Ah, finally something happens!" Anti-Form said as Sora got ready.

"Just go back into my head and stay there," Sora said as he ran through Anti-Form, making him disappear into smoke. He ran towards the living room where the other Titans were.

"So, what do we got?" Sora asked.

"Got a break in at the local jewelry store. Let's go!" Robin yelled as the Titans headed to the garage. Robin got on his R-Cycle, Cyborg got into the T-Car, Beast Boy turned into a vulture while Sora, Raven, and Starfire floated into the air. The Titans took off into the city towards the jewelry store as Sora went from gliding to running on the building windows as he was covered in a blue aura.

"Cyborg, how close are we?" Sora asked.

"500 and closing. Should have a visual any-" Cyborg said from the car.

"There he is," Starfire said, spotting the thief.

"Correction: there it is," Raven said.

"What the heck is that?" Sora asked as they stopped in front of the store. Standing in front of the window of the store was a thief with a male's body. But the thing that took everyone's attention was his head, it was a giant spider head: carapace, legs and all. The legs were long enough to reach the ground and it had multiple eyes.

"Ok, for all the things I've seen, that is really messed up," Sora said. Suddenly the spider thief pulled out a blaster and fired at the Titans, destroying the pavement in front of them, though the Titans managed to move out of the way. Sora looked up to see the thief leap up to a building before scaling up to the roof.

"C'mon guys," Sora said as he ran up the building after the thief, who was bounding across rooftops.

"It could've been a normal thief but no had to be a spider thief," Sora said as he started jumping across rooftops while the other Titans followed with him. Sora, Starfire, and Robin fired projectiles at the semi arachnid but he managed to move out of the way and onto another set of buildings. Cyborg drove the T-Car up ahead and opened the roof compartment to reveal a missile which activated and flew toward a the thief but he once again moved out of the way and shot a large wad of gray slime at the Titans.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled as he moved out of the way only to see Beast Boy get hit point blank with the slime and get stuck to a building window.

"Super-loogie," Beast Boy said in a disgusted tone. Sora flew over to him as he prepared a blizzard spell.

"Stay still BB. I'll get you out," Sora said as he placed his hand on the slime, freezing it. He then punched it, shattering the ice and freeing Beast Boy, who was now shivering.

"T-thanks but could y-you not make it s-so cold n-next time," Beast Boy said.

"I'll try. Go join up with Cyborg alright?" Sora said as he continued to pursue the thief with Robin, Starfire, and Raven. The thief continued to fire more silk at them but Raven put up a shield around them to protect them but one shot got lucky and hit the T-Car's windshield, making Cyborg and Beast Boy come to a stop. Sora, Robin, Starfire, and Raven continued the chase when Starfire was hit by the slime but easily freed herself. They continued after the thief who jumped from a nearby car when Robin jumped from his cycle and fired his grappling hook at the thief, managing to get the thief by one of his legs.

"Hold on Robin!" Sora yells as he, Raven, and Starfire flew after him over another rooftop. Sora flew closer to see the thief turn around again and shoot at Robin, only this time it wasn't silk. It was a small pink beam that hit Robin in the chest. Sora looked to see Robin freeze in place as he let go of the grappling hook and started free falling to the ground. Sora flew faster as he managed to grab Robin by the leg while Raven continued after the thief.

"I got you," Sora said as he and Starfire landed on the ground. Cyborg and Beast Boy drove up next to them while Sora sets Robin upright as he was still stuck in his free-falling position.

"He is okay?" Starfire asked.

"He will be. The venom's effect is only temporary," Cyborg said.

"Getting away...we have to...go after him!" Robin said when he started falling but Sora caught him. Raven floated down from the air after losing the thief.

"You mean, we have to go after him?" Raven said.

"You need to chill until that stuff wear off," Cyborg said.

"I have something back in my room that should cure him of this quickly. Starfire and I will take him back to the Tower and you guys continue after him," Sora said. Everyone agreed as they took off after the thief while Sora and Starfire took Robin back to the Tower. They entered through the roof as Sora placed Robin on the couch.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Stitch!" Sora said as Stitch crawled through one of the air vents before landing on the couch. "I need you to help Starfire with Robin until I get back, alright?" Sora said. Stitch nodded as he and Starfire kept Robin steady. Sora ran to his room as he searched for a bag of his.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Sora said as he searched through his closet until he found it under his bed. "How did it get there?" He asked himself as he opened the bag and pulled out an orange jar from it. He ran back to the living room as he opened the jar.

"Stitch, can you open his mouth please?" Sora asked. Stitch nodded as he opened Robin's mouth. Sora poured the liquid in the jar into Robin's mouth and instantly, Robin was cured from the venom and was back on his feet.

"Woah, that stuff works fast. What is that?" Robin asked.

"Panacea. Can cure any negative ailments that someone is inflicted with. Works very quickly too," Sora said as he set the jar down.

"Most impressive medicine, Sora," Starfire said

"And you just had them in your room somewhere?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, they're very rare and I only had a couple with me when I got here," Sora said.

"Now we can focus on solving our other problem," Robin said as he got up from the ground and pulled out his communicator. "Titans! Any luck finding our jewel thief?" Robin asked.

"We found something worse," Raven said. Sora ran over to the computer and connected it to Raven's communicator and what they saw shocked them: The Titans were standing on the bridge over Jump City Bay as over the bridge was a large horde of hovering insects that were eating away at the cables that was holding the bridge together. Sora, Stitch, Robin and Starfire watched as the Titans tried to fend off the bugs as best as they could but more and more just kept showing up.

"Uh, we're going to need some back up," Cyborg said through his communicator.

"We're on our way," Sora said as he, Robin and Starfire began to run out when suddenly the screen went blank when it cut to a humanoid version of the insects with wings on his back.

"Don't bother. Even if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to stop me from releasing the entire swarm," The man said before the background lit up to reveal a multitude of insects buzzing around. The three gasped in shock in response.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I am Killer Moth and unless you want your city reduced to a moth-eaten wasteland, you'll do exactly as I say," Killer Moth requested. The two gritted their teeth before agreeing.

"What do you want?" Robin asked.

"My demands are simple. The city will declare me ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender and Sora..." Killer Moth said before pausing for a little bit. "Will...take this lovely young lady to her junior prom," Killer Moth said when suddenly another window appeared on screen revealing a young girl with blonde hair and wearing pink clothes.

"HIII, KEY-BOY!" the girl said in a mocking tone. Robin looked on in shock when he suddenly heard a body fall. He turned around to see Sora on the ground, passed out.

"Um... what was that last part again?" Robin asked.

"Robin, who is this girl and why does she call Sora 'key-boy'," Starfire asked confused.

"Her name is Kitten and Sora will take her to prom!" Killer Moth demanded. Robin thought this over before coming to an answer.

"We're gonna need a minute. Stitch can you get a cup of water ready?" Robin said as he and Starfire dragged Sora by the leg. They entered the hallway where Stitch got on top of Sora, drank the water and then licked Sora across the face several times, waking him up.

"Ah, Stitch, what did I say about that?" Sora said when he saw Robin standing over him. "That was a dream, right?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, not," Robin said as he pulled out his communicator. "Cyborg report. How bad is it?" He asked.

"Bad! Can't hold them off much longer! If you're going to do something, do it quick!" Cyborg said. Robin nodded as he ended the call. Sora got up from the ground while wiping away the water.

"Look, if we have no choice than I'll do it as much as I won't enjoy it," Sora said.

"Friend Sora, please do not do this. We can find another way," Starfire pleaded.

"Thanks Star but if that girl wants me, then that's all that matters. But while I'm with her, you guys have to track down Killer Moth and stop him," Sora said.

"Sounds like a plan. You sure you want to do this?" Robin asked and Sora nodded before walking back into the living room where Killer Moth waited for his answer.

"Do we have a deal?" Killer Moth asked.

"I'll take Kitten to the prom," Sora asked.

"Don't tell me, ask her," Killer Moth requested. Sora gritted his teeth in anger.

"Uh, Kitten," Sora said but was interrupted by Kitten actually making a meow sound. "Will you...go to the prom with me?" Sora asked slowly.

"Oh, Sora! I thought you'd never asked!" Kitten said.

"The Prom takes place tonight at the pier. Be there or my children shall feast upon the city," Killer Moth said before cutting the transmission. Sora walked into the hall where Robin and Starfire were waiting.

"I guess I'll go get ready. C'mon Stitch I'm gonna need your help picking a suit," Sora said.

"Ok," Stitch said as he climbed onto Sora's shoulder as he walked towards his room.

"Robin, we must help him. He cannot just go alone," Starfire said.

"Don't worry, Star. I'm gonna have someone follow him," Robin said as he walked towards the computer and contacted Raven, who answered immediately.

"Um...what just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"We bought you some time. Killer Moth is the one controlling the insects. We have to find him and stop him," Robin said as he brought up a picture of Kitten on the computer. "First we start with her," He said.

"Who is she?" Raven asked.

"Name's Kitten. She has some connection to Killer Moth. We find the connection and we find him. Starfire and I will join you guys for the search," Robin said.

"Hey, what about Sora? Isn't he going to help?" Beast Boy asked.

"He...can't. He has a... date," Robin said hesitantly.

"WHAT?!" Raven yelled in anger, making Cyborg and Beast Boy back away in fear.

"Yeah, that's kinda why I wanted to talk to you, Raven," Sora said.

( _Later, at the pier_ )

Sora glided through the sky until he finally saw the ship where the prom was taking place. He landed at the pier before walking to the ship. He was dressed in the usual black tuxedo with a white-collar shirt underneath.

"When this is over, I'm never going to wear a tux again," Sora said as he adjusted the lapel when he suddenly felt someone behind him. He turned around only for his eyes to widen in shock. Raven was behind him wearing a dark blue dress that went down to her ankles, blue heels, blue gloves that stopped at her wrists. The kicker was that she was standing in front of the moon, making her look like an angel.

"Rae-, Raven," Sora stuttered in shock. Raven giggled to herself at Sora's reaction.

"I know, I'm in a dress. You should've seen how Beast Boy reacted," Raven said as she walked up to him.

"I-I. Y-you look beautiful," Sora said, still in shock.

"Thank you, you clean up well too," Raven said.

"So, what are you doing here. I thought you would be with the others?" Sora asked.

"Yeah but Robin and Star thought that you would be in danger so they sent me to back you up," Raven said.

"Oh, well thanks. I really appreciate it," Sora said.

"Also, don't get use to the dress. As soon as we're done here, it's gone," Raven said.

"Haha, agreed," Sora said when he suddenly heard a car horn and they both turned to see a pink limo pull up to the pier. The back door opened to reveal Kitten wearing a pink strapless dress with pink high heels as she stepped out. She looked around the pier until she spotted Sora.

"Yoo-hoo! Sora! Your kitten has arrived, me-ow!" Kitten said.

"Ok, this was a bad idea!" Sora said as he painfully walked up to her.

"Oh, Sora!" Kitten exclaimed as she draped her arms over Sora, who backed away in fear. "My date! Sora! Don't you look handsome! Compliment me on my dress," Kitten whispered. Sora rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Um...nice dress, Kitten," Sora said.

"Oh, Sora! You're such a gentleman! Not at all like my worthless ex-boyfriend Fang!" Kitten yelled so loudly that maybe even Yen Sid heard her.

"Now take my arm and lead me in," Kitten said as Sora did as he was told. "And will it kill you to smile?" She asked. Sora struggled to make a good smile for her.

"For the first time, yes," Sora said as he led her in. Raven, who was watching from the pier, gritted her teeth in anger when suddenly the limo blasted into the air and fell into the water though she acted like she didn't noticed and followed them onto the boat. Meanwhile, Sora and Kitten found a table that had balloons tied to it while other people took a seat or were dancing on the wide-open dance floor. They took a seat at the table as they watched the other party goers while Raven stood towards the edge of the ship watching from afar.

"Ask me to dance," Kitten said.

"What?" Sora asked confused. Kitten suddenly scooted closer to him as Sora tried to back away since she was very uncomfortably close to him.

"Oh, c'mon Key-Boy. Don't tell me your scared of dancing," Kitten said.

"No, I can dance, it's just-" Sora said.

"Then what's stopping you?" Kitten asked.

"Uh, wanna dance?" Sora asked nervously.

"Oh, Sora, of course I'd love to dance with you!" Kitten yelled to the skies again as she dragged Sora by the arm to the dance floor. Raven watched the two of them with anger radiating off her as her eyes turned red.

"Hey are you okay?" One of the party goer's asker her. She turned to them as her eyes continued to burn red and she opened her mouth to reveal several sharp teeth and an evil roar, scaring the guy away. Meanwhile, Sora and Kitten continued to dance when the song ended so Sora backed away as he clapped. He was about to walk back to the table when another song started to play.

"Ooh goody! Another slow song!" Kitten said as she dragged Sora back to the dance floor again. "From now on Key-Boy, this'll always be our song," Kitten said as she rested her head on Sora's shoulder. Seeing this, Raven quickly pulled out her communicator and contacted the other Titans.

"Please tell me you guys found Killer Moth. I don't know how much longer Sora can do this," Raven said.

"Not yet, but we found her home address and currently investigating. We'll call back if we find anything," Robin answered.

"Just hurry," Raven said as she continued to watch them dance.

"Um Kitten?" Sora asked while they danced.

"Yes, Sora?" She answered.

"Why are you helping your father? You do know that he is going to destroy the city, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, so?" Kitten said.

"You really don't care, do you?" Sora asked surprised.

"No, all I care about is making my ex-boyfriend, Fang, jealous!" Kitten said.

"Who is Fang, anyway?" Sora asked.

"No more 20 questions, Key-Boy! Now kiss me!" Kitten demanded as she puckered her lips. Sora backed away in fear when he saw Raven give him the thumbs up, indicating the other Titans found Killer Moth.

"Sorry, but you're not my type," Sora said as he freed himself from her grasp. Raven smiled to herself as she watched Sora back away from Kitten.

"WHAT?!" Kitten yelled in Sora's face, making his spikey hair blow back but it whipped back to its normal state.

"Killer Moth's being taken down as we speak. This date is over," Sora said as he walked away from her.

"No, we're not!" Kitten suddenly yelled. Sora turned around to see that Kitten ripped off her corsage from her dress revealing a button controller hidden within. "Daddy's not calling the shots tonight, Key-Boy. I am!" She said as she threatened to press the button.

"Wait, Daddy?!" Sora asked in a surprised tone.

"And unless you want me to let those nasty bugs out for a late-night snack-" Kitten said as she grabbed Sora by the collar and dragged him up to her face. "-You better pucker up," Kitten demanded as she once again puckered her lips closer and closer to Sora's face. He backed away as far as he could until he finally placed his finger on her lips stopping her.

"Not even if you were rich," Sora said as he made a grab for the controller and took it out of her hands. Kitten tried to take it from him as the two struggled for the remote as Sora had to dip her in order to keep the remote out of her reach when her eyes suddenly widened.

"Fang?!" She said. Sora looked where she was looking only to see the spider thief from earlier.

"Wait! That's your boyfriend?!" Sora shouted as people ran away from Fang.

"Get your hands off my girl!" Fang shouted as he swung his legs at Sora, who managed to block a few before getting wacked into a nearby table. Fang walked up to Kitten about to pick her up when he was suddenly blasted by a dark energy beam.

"Stay off him Spider boy," Raven said as she helped Sora up. "You alright?" She asked. He smiled as he got up and burnt his tux away revealing his normal outfit before summoning his keyblade.

"Finally, free from that suit," Sora said. Raven smiled before changing back to her cloak and leotard. Meanwhile, Fang recovered from the attack as Kitten ran up to him.

"Fangie-poo! You really do care!" Kitten said.

"Let's never fight again, baby," Fang said as he held up his spider legs revealing the jewelry that he stole.

"Oh Fang," Kitten said as she hugged him and then kissed him.

"Ugh, I take it back, that is the most messed up thing I've ever seen," Sora said as he and Raven readied themselves. Fang gritted his teeth before charging at Sora and shooting his spider silk at him. Though Sora moved out of the way, Raven was hit by the spider silk and was stuck to the ground. Angered, Sora fired a blizzard blast in response, hitting Fang in the chest, and knocking him down. Fang fired his venom blast at Sora who took cover behind a knocked over table but a nearby couple weren't so lucky as they were frozen in place. Sora dodged another venom blast as he launched a table at Fang who jumped out of the way and swung his legs at Sora like helicopter blades but Sora managed to block them all as Fang stood over and tried to kick him with his human legs but Sora preformed a slashing uppercut on Fang, knocking back while Sora flew up to the strings of lights above them. Fang hissed in anger as he climbed up the ship walls and onto the strings as well as the two boys balanced themselves on the lights. Sora charged towards Fang as he dodged venom blasts and spider silk before leaping into the air and bashing Fang in the head with his keyblade, knocking Fang from the lights and making him crash onto a table below. Sora leaped down to attack him again but Fang stopped him with his legs as the two continued to fight while Kitten watched from the side.

"Oooh! Isn't it romantic? They're fighting over me!" Kitten said. Meanwhile, Raven freed herself from the silk and saw what was going on.

"Get over yourself princess. They're not fighting for you," Raven said as she removed the last of the silk from her. Suddenly, Kitten screamed and jump tackled Raven into the refreshment table, making food and drinks spill everywhere. Raven managed to pin her to the ground and tried to grab the remote but Kitten frees her arms and throws a handful of food into Raven's face. Kitten takes the opportunity to pin Raven to the table but Raven uses her powers to clear the food from her face as she grabs Kitten by the shoulder and throws her down the rest of the table, stopping at the punch bowl. Raven smiles to herself as she lifts up the punch bowl with her powers and pours the rest of the punch right onto Kitten, covering her in juice. She looked down at her dress in anger as she pulls out the remote.

"You...ruined...my...DRESS!" Kitten yelled as she pressed the button, releasing the rest of the mutated insects. Sora moved out of the way of another leg when he saw Kitten press the button.

"Okay, that's it!" Sora said to himself and charged at Fang, who got ready to block. In the blink of an eye, Sora passed through Fang as he landed behind him.

"Hah, you missed!" Fang gloated.

"No, I didn't," Sora said. Suddenly, Fang's legs were cut off as he fell to the ground in a heap and screamed in pain.

"FANG!" Kitten yelled when suddenly, the remote was blasted out of her hands and landed next to Sora's foot.

"You are seriously not my kind of girl," Sora said as he crushed the remote with his shoe. Kitten screamed in defeat before running to Fang.

"What did you do to my Fangy-poo?" Kitten asked. Sora walked up to her as his eyes turned yellow again, making Kitten scared.

"Next time, don't ever threaten my friends or city just because your boyfriend broke your heart or I won't be so merciless next time, understand?" Sora said in a dark voice and Kitten nodded in terror.

"Sora?" Raven said, catching his attention and making his eyes turn back to blue. "You okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired is all. I need to go sit down," Sora said as he sat down at a nearby table. Raven stared at him worriedly as the police and the other Titans arrived with Killer Moth in their custody. The police placed Killer Moth, an injured Fang, and a terrified Kitten into the back of their van and drove away. Sora and Raven were surprised to see Beast Boy holding one of the larvae while they stood on the edge.

"You know, now that nobodies making them all mutate-y... these things might actually make good pets," Beast Boy said as he poked it's stomach.

"We already have one pet at the house, I don't think we need another," Sora said when he saw the police wheeling away the two frozen party goers.

"Right um...sorry that we ruined your prom," Sora said scratching his head nervously.

"Are you nuts? This was the best prom ever!" one of the partiers said as they were wheeled off the ship. Suddenly a spotlight turned on above Sora and Raven as they looked around.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for...the king and queen of this year's prom are...Sora and Raven!" The announcer of the prom said over the ship, making both of the heroes blush.

"I-I mean if you don't want to," Sora said.

"No, its fine. Haven't had a proper dance in awhile," Raven said as she took Sora's hand as they walked to the dance floor and started dancing to the music.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened back there?" Raven asked.

"I... I just got angry is all," Sora answered.

"Sora, I've seen you angry before and that wasn't it. You threatened Kitten and I know you don't threaten people," Raven said. Sora looked down at the ground in silence until he took a deep breath.

"Ok, ok, ok, it's best if I tell you now before you find out in a bad way," Sora said.

"Tell me what? What's going on with you Sora?" Raven asked.

"When I went after Slade when Terra was with us, something within me got free. A darkness I thought I had under control but now with every passing day and every time I get angry, it gets stronger and stronger and I don't think I can stop it until it comes out here," Sora said quietly.

"So, it's like my anger?" Raven asked.

"Something like that, only it is its own entity and will possess me if it comes out. It's called my Anti-Form and when it takes control, it's like it takes over the wheel and pushes me into the cell on a pirate ship. I can see everything it's doing and there's nothing I can do to stop it unless I'm knocked out or if I run out of energy," Sora said in a scared tone.

"What's it like?" Raven asked.

"It's an animal. Powerful, merciless and evil. It runs on all fours, attacks with claws and uses the power of darkness to attack. They are some moments where I can retake control before it attacks my friends but it's so hard because it's constantly fighting me to get out," Sora said terrified. Raven, seeing how scared he was, placed a comforting hand on his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell us? We can help you, ya know," Raven said.

"Kind of hard to tell you guys 'Oh hey, guess what? There's an evil dark entity within me that'll try to destroy everything including you guys if it breaks free,' and expect you guys to help," Sora said.

"I understand that. So what exactly happens to you when you get angry now?" Raven asked.

"My eyes go yellow, I start fighting more savagely, and my personality starts to take a dark turn," Sora said.

"Like what happened with Fang and Kitten?" Raven asked and Sora nodded in response.

"Raven, please don't tell the others. I don't want them to worry over something that I can handle. I can beat this," Sora pleaded.

"And what happens if you can't beat it?" Raven retorted making Sora look down in thought. "At least promise me, that if it gets worse, then we tell them. We don't want them to think you've gone AWOL on us just because of this Anti-Form. At least promise me that?" Raven said holding Sora's hands.

"Ok, if it gets worse than I'll tell them. Promise," Sora said.

"Good, cause I don't want to lose you," Raven said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Rae," Sora said as the two danced the rest of the night away.

( _Later, back at the Tower_ )

Sora walked into his room as he took his shoes and jacket off as he went back to work on his seashells. He finally connected the last of the rope together and the seashells were held perfectly. He leaned back in his chair as he gauged his work: Robin's seashell charm was a combination of red and black seashells with his logo in the middle of them; Cyborg's charm was light blue with black cybernetic lines drawn on with a red eye in the center; Starfire's was an orange and green colored charm with fire patterns painted on with a green starbolt in the center; Beast Boy's was green with different animal patterns like footprints or claw marks painted on them with three claw marks on the center; Raven's was a combination of dark blue and violet with feathers drawn on and a raven spreading it's wings in the center and Sora's was a black and blue colored charm with his crown necklace on the center.

"Perfect. They sure are going to love it," Sora said to himself.

"Sure they are," he heard behind him. He turned to see Anti-Form leaning against a wall.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Oh, c'mon you should know. The stronger I get, the more I'll appear," Anti-Form said.

"That doesn't answer my question," Sora said.

"Do you really think you can trust her? How do you know she won't tell the others?" Anti-Form said.

"Because I trust her. She wouldn't go back on her promise," Sora said.

"Like the same way _she_ kept her promise. She did say that she was going to be with you and yet she went with R-" Anti-Form said.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Anti-Form asked with a smirk. Sora looked down to see darkness coating it and it started to grow up his arm.

"They're going to hurt you. They always will," Anti-Form whispered as the darkness grew further. Sora struggled with his arm when suddenly a memory flashed through his head and he closed his eyes.

" _Sora," he heard and he turned to see Raven walk up to him._

" _I don't wanna lose you," Raven said to him._

" _Are you alright?" She asked._

" _I'm not letting you go!" She shouted. Suddenly, a light flashed through everything and the darkness withered away._

Sora opened his eyes to see Anti-Form disappeared and he looked down at his hand to see the darkness gone.

"Raven...thank you," Sora said to himself.

 _And that's it. Sora continues to struggle with his darkness but he luckily has a light to help and he also finished his charms for his friends! What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned and find out! Side note: thank you guys so much for your answers about whether or not Sora can defeat Superman, I really appreciate it since helps me gauge if he can or not. In my opinion, if the circumstances were right, then yes but in general I think Sora would be used to either hold off Superman or wear him down for other plots to take him down. Yes, Sora does have magic but he doesn't have an unlimited amount of it and could eventually run out so I think Sora will play it safe and then retreat if needed. No onto the reviews:_

 _ **Waytodawn0:**_ _Ultimate Form can definitely do some damage to him but I don't think enough to take Superman down._

 _ **WitsWithMe:**_ _Agreed._

 _ **IronPen1991:**_ _I'll do my best to include him, I just keep forgetting about him due to other ideas buzzing around in my head._

 _ **God of the Challenge:**_ _Yes but it's not one that weakens him like kryptonite, it's just he has no defense against magic._

 _ **Omarnosian10:**_ _Yes he has a lot but not an unlimited amount._

 _ **TheCesar09:**_ _Exactly what I think_

 _ **Leafeon12:**_ _Thank you. Maybe_

 _ **Sliver Prima:**_ _Thank you friend._

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _True. I know, I learn a lot from Death Battle_

 _ **Umbrans.w.a.t:**_ _Thanks for the love. Also, not exactly god, just more powerful than the Titans but when compared to the other characters in the DC universe, then not so much._

 _ **Xytan:**_ _Thanks for the love my friend, really appreciate it. Also, good point with Superman's psychic powers._

 _ **Caliban Super Saiyan 0:**_ _True, it's not impossible but definitely hard._

 _ **TheBeatles211:**_ _True hard to hit something that can fly so fast that he can make the Earth spin_

 _ **Gundam-Knight-Chris:**_ _Not to sound mean but so has Superman._

 _ **Icedshadows:**_ _Maybe if he played it right and safe._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Neither is Sora_

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Thanks man and true._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _Most likely not. I can't really think of any good situation of how and where Mushu could appear._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _Thanks for the love. And yes he lost to Black Adam but Adam is someone who doesn't hold back, Sora would if he wasn't angry that is._

 _Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter. Please follow, please favor and please review; your thoughts are so helpful to me. I hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace._


	22. Chapter 22: Transformation

_Hello everyone! Welcome back to the story. As we get closer to the end of this season, I just want to thank you all for reading and staying along this far and making this my most famous story so far. This really does help me with my writing since I do plan on writing a book of my own soon, so once again thank you. Now onto the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 22: Transformation**

Sora opened his eyes to see the sun rays shining through his window as he woke up from his sleep. He looked at the ground to see Stitch curled up in his own blue colored bed. Sora got up from his bed as he put his shoes on and walked over to his closet as he scratched Stitch's head, waking him up.

"Wakey-wakey Stitch. Time to get up," Sora said as Stitch stretched and yawned while he picked out a jacket from his closet. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Slept good. How about you?" Stitch asked as he climbed up Sora's shoulders.

"Good actually. For the first time in a while too," Sora said.

"That's good," Stitch said. Sora nodded his head in agreement as he walked out of the room. He hasn't heard or seen his Anti-Form for a while now and he wasn't sure if that was a comfort or if he should be worried. For all he knew, Anti-Form could be lying in wait consolidating its power while Sora would be no less the wiser. But thanks to Raven's advice and teachings, he's taken up meditation in order to help him contain it and so far, it's been working pretty well. He made sure to do it once or two times a day in order to keep his mind clear of any negative emotions which became a usual routine for him. He couldn't be more thankful to her for her help and now he wondered how he could repay her.

"Hhm?" Stitch said in confusion. Sora looked down the hall to see Beast Boy standing outside of the bathroom while walking back and forth in a quick motion.

"Hey, BB what's going on?" Sora asked, walking up to the green titan.

"Star's holding up the bathroom and I really need to go," Beast Boy said as he pounded on the door again. "C'mon Star it's been twenty minutes and I'm not paper-trained," Beast Boy whined again.

"One moment more please!" Starfire replied. Sora, confused, knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Star, it's Sora, is everything ok in there?" Sora asked.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. Please go away now," Starfire replied.

"I don't know if I can hold it much longer, dude," Beast Boy said desperately.

"Quick, go use the bathroom downstairs!" Sora said.

"That's too far, man," Beast Boy replied.

"Then you better start running," Sora answered. Beast Boy groaned before turning into a cheetah and taking off down the hall.

"Stitch, go with him, make sure he makes it to the bathroom," Sora said.

"Ok," Stitch said before leaping to the wall and crawling after Beast Boy. Sora sighed to himself before walking towards the living room where Raven was sitting on the couch, readying a book.

"Morning Rae," Sora said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey," Raven said, not taking her eyes off her book. Sora found an apple as he sat down at the counter and began to eat when Starfire stumbled into the living room wearing a big floppy green hat over her forehead as she walked up to Raven and sat next to her.

"Raven, may I speak with you about something concerning?" Starfire asked.

"Kind of in the middle of something, Star," Raven said.

"But you might be the only person who understands. I fear something might be terribly wrong with me. I could have Irinean measles or perhaps my epidermis has become infested with steiner mites or…" Starfire said worriedly but Raven silenced her by closing her book.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Raven asked as Sora came over and sat next to Raven.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird all morning," Sora asked. Starfire grasped the edges of her hat nervously.

"I caution, what you are about to see may shock and disturb you," Starfire said as she slowly removed the hat, revealing a large lump on her head.

"It's a zit. Everybody gets them. Deal with it," Raven said as she went back to her book.

"I don't know Raven. Star, are you sure you didn't bump your head against something really hard?" Sora asked.

"Not recently, no," Starfire said.

"Well, then it must be a zit but Star, you have to take care of that soon," Sora said.

"Then I am normal," Starfire asked and Sora nodded in response. She suddenly swept them both in a crushing hug. "Oh, thank you Sora and Raven! Now I shall no longer feel worry or shame or-" Starfire said when Robin walked into the room, scaring her and make her cover her head again with the hat. Robin, however, doesn't notice as he walks across the room into the hallway, not noticing Starfire's little freak out.

"Um, that wasn't exactly taking care of it, Star," Sora said as he and Raven walked away from Starfire into the opposite hallway.

"I don't think that was just a zit, Raven. It looked very strange to me," Sora said.

"Maybe it's just an alien thing," Raven said.

"Maybe. She'll figure it out, I know it," Sora said as they continued down the hall.

"So, how are you doing with your...problem?" Raven asked.

"It hasn't shown up for awhile but I don't know if that's good or bad. I mean, for all I know it could be growing stronger and stronger and I would have no idea," Sora said.

"We'll find a way to beat it. I know we can," Raven said.

"I know we will, I just can't help but worry that I might hurt someone or one of you guys," Sora said.

"Sora, if there's one thing I know about you is that you would tie your hands behind your back and jump into the ocean before you ever hurt one of us or anyone else," Raven said.

"Thanks Rae," Sora said as he laughed.

As the days passed, Sora and the others noticed a change in Starfire's behavior: one day she was sitting in between Robin and Cyborg as they played a game when she suddenly jumped off of it and ran out of the room before coming back with a scarf around her neck. The next day when Beast Boy and Starfire were about to enjoy a huge ice cream sundae when she suddenly stuck her hands into the sundae, making ice cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles fly all over the room. The day after that, Sora walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat when he saw Starfire looking into the fridge when she suddenly snagged a passing fly out of the air before eating it. Sora had a disgusted look on his face as he backed out of the room. As the next few days passed, she began to lock herself in her room more and more until she didn't even come out at all. One day, a concerned Sora walked up to her room and knocked on the door three times.

"Star, its Sora. Is everything okay? You've been stuck in your room for days," Sora asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. G-go away now please," Starfire said in a worried tone.

"Star, whatever's wrong we can deal with it. We're friends. Now I'm coming in," Sora said about to open the door when suddenly the alarm went off, indicating of a serious crime.

"Great, just what we needed. Star, c'mon we've got a criminal to beat," Sora said.

"Please proceed! I will join you shortly," Starfire said. Sora simply shook his head as he ran into the ops-room where the other Titans were.

"What's the problem?" Sora asked.

"Plasmus is attacking a football stadium," Raven said.

"Oh great, I hate fighting that guy. I always have to take very long showers just to get all of his gunk off of me," Sora said.

"Wait, where's Starfire?" Robin asked.

"She said she'll catch up. Now let's go," Sora said as he and the others ran out of the Tower.

( _Jump City Football Stadium_ )

The Titans arrived at the stadium to see people and football players running away from the slime monster Plasmus, who was in the process of drinking a green liquid from a sewer pipe that he pulled out of the ground. Robin threw two explosive discs at Plasmus which landed in his chest before detonating, drawing his attention.

"And I thought the most disgusting thing about you Plasmus was how you looked," Sora remarked. The slime monster responds in the best way he could by spitting forth a stream of sludge, making the Titans scatter across the field. They all tried to bring him down but the slime monster was able to tank their attacks and throw them aside. Sora sees Raven get thrown to the ground and charged at the monster and froze him with a Blizzard spell, freezing the monster solid. He then leapt into the air and sliced through the frozen criminal, making him crumble into pieces. But the pieces quickly revert to liquid and collect back together into Plasmus who smacks Sora away, making him crash into the stadium seats.

"Ow," Sora groaned as he got up from the floor. He was about to attack again when suddenly a barrage of starbolts rained down upon Plasmus, reducing him to a puddle of slime that started to seep into the leaking sewer pipe. Recognizing who fired upon Plasmus, the Titans started to cheer.

"Great job Star...fire?" Sora said when they all saw what Starfire was wearing. She was wearing yellow rainboots, a yellow raincoat, oven mitts, scarf and hat, revealing only her eyes.

"Starfire, what's going on?" Sora asked as the other Titans looked on in confusion.

"Yeah, you've been acting kind of...strange lately. Is everything alright?" Robin said walking up to her but she only responded by backing away in fear. Suddenly, a rumble interrupted them and they turn back to the hole Starfire made to see Plasmus emerge but now had thinner arms and legs, a bigger mouth and multiple green bulbous eyes that go from his shoulders to the rest of his head.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sora exclaimed as the other Titans looked on in shock.

"It doesn't matter how disgusting he gets, he's just a monster and he's got to go," Robin said as the Titans, except Starfire who remained where she was, fired their projectiles at the upgraded Plasmus but they didn't even faze him as he launched a stream of slime at Cyborg, who promptly moved out of the way as the slime found a new target on Starfire, covering her in slime and knocking her hat, scarf, mitts, raincoat and boots away.

"Star!" Sora yelled as he ran over to help her. But as he got closer, he saw why she was wearing all those clothes. The zit that was on her head was now a big horn on her head, her ears were now long and pointed, two tusks were on her neck, scales were all over her body, her fingernails were big and long striped nails and her feet were larger than before. The other Titans noticed as well and walked up to her as well as Plasmus started laughing to himself. Starfire started to cry as her face had a look of fear and shame all over it.

"Starfire, what's going-" Sora asked reaching out to her but she backed away in fear.

"No! Do not touch me. I am a monster! I must get away from here!" Starfire said before taking off into the sky.

"Star!? Wait!" Sora and Robin yelled after her but she didn't stop as she flew further and further until they can no longer see her.

"Star," Sora said to himself when he heard Plasmus still laughing at Starfire's appearance. Angered, Sora walked over to the criminal who was still laughing when he saw Sora walk up to him.

"Laugh at this!" Sora said as unleashed a torrent of flames from his hands on Plasmus, burning the slime away as the monster screamed in pain until the slime was completely gone, revealing the sleeping human underneath it all. Sora stopped the flames, making sure he didn't hurt him as the other Titans walked up to him.

"Well, that was intense," Cyborg said.

"That was for Star," Sora said.

"Let's take him to jail, then get after Starfire. Hopefully, she didn't go too far," Robin said as the Titans nodded in agreement.

( _Later, back at the Tower_ )

After dropping Plasmus off at prison. The Titans quickly made their way back home and got to work converting the T-Sub into a ship that can travel through space. Cyborg, Stitch, and Sora were busy working on everything while the other Titans got supplies ready. They changed the engines in order for it to fly and attached two rocket boosters in order to help it get to space. Cyborg and Stitch were adding the last touches as the other Titans got into their individual cockpits.

"Okay, let's hope this works," Sora said as he checked his computers were right.

"Are we sure this thing is ready to fly?" Raven asked.

"No! The T-Sub was built for deep sea, not deep space!" Cyborg yelled over the coms.

"I don't care what it was built for. It's going into space. We've gotta find Starfire," Robin said in a no-nonsense tone. "Main power online," He said.

"Defensive systems active," Raven said.

"Weapon systems ready," Sora said.

"Oxygen tanks at maximum," Beast Boy said.

"Fusion thrusters ready to fire," Cyborg said.

"Good luck," Stitch waved from one of the nearby platforms.

"Titans! Launch!" Robin ordered as the thrusters fired up, launching the ship slowly into the air before flying off into deep space. Cyborg detached the thrusters and activated the main engines as the T-Ship flew into space.

"Told you she was ready to fly," Cyborg said over the comms, making Sora laugh.

"This never gets old," Sora said as he watched all the stars pass over them.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Well, before I met you guys, I use to travel space in order to save worlds and me and my friends used our own ship to get to those worlds," Sora said.

"So, you've been to space before?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Many times, and I still get amazed by it," Sora said as the Ship flew further into space. They soon started visiting many planets looking for their missing Titan but sadly they had no luck. They even came across a planet where they were almost eaten whole by a giant space worm but they were able to escape.

"Ok, so not there," Beast Boy said in a scared tone.

"I'm getting worried guys. What if we don't find her?" Sora asked.

"We will Sora. I just hope she's alright," Robin said.

"Approaching another planet," Raven said.

"I see it. Let's hope she's there," Cyborg replied as he maneuvered the ship to head towards the planet. They land on the ground and they look around to see forests all over the planet and a purple sky over them.

"No welcoming act?" Beast Boy asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Sora said as he and the others disembarked the ship and started looking for Starfire.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled out as his voice echoed over the quiet forest. After hearing no response, the Titans began walking around the forest looking for any sign of Starfire. They stopped after looking for awhile in order to rest and get a better sense of direction.

"She has to be here. I mean, we've looked everywhere already," Sora said when they suddenly heard a familiar scream from a nearby cave.

"Starfire?!" Robin yelled as he took off into the cave with the other Titans following him. They got in to see a giant white and pink creature that seemed to be a mix of a crab and a spider with a humanoid head and chest was hovering over a huge green shell like thing. Robin throws one of his birdarangs at the creature but it easily swats it aside as she stalks towards the Titans. Sora bashes it over the head with his keyblade and manages to move out of the way of one of its attacks.

"Robin! I'll hold it off, you and the others help Starfire," Sora said as he blocked another attack from the creature as the Titans helped Starfire. Sora fired a blast of fire at the creature but it easily jumped over it and kicked Sora into the wall before picking him up and throwing him back to where the Titans were.

"Where's Starfire?" Sora asked and the Titans pointed at the green shell. "Star?" Sora asked.

"I am here," Starfire responded. Suddenly, the creature landed right over the shell, protecting it from the Titans.

"Your friend belongs to me now! You can have her back once I finish digesting her," The creature said. The Titans attack the creature but it easily tanks all of their attacks and knocks the Titans away. Cyborg manages to land a hit on the creature with his cannon, knocking it into a wall. He tries again but the creature beats him to it and throws him across the floor. Sora comes in with a fire charged slash, making the creature slam in the ground in a huge crater. He continued to slash away at the creature until it found an opening and smacked him away. Raven tries to tie the creature down with her powers but it broke free and knocked her away. The Titans regrouped to protect Starfire. The creature growled at them before climbing up the ceiling and jumping over the Titans toward Starfire and got very close to biting her when Sora jumped on its back and got it into a headlock.

"Can someone please get Starfire out of that thing? I can't hang on much longer," Sora said as he held on to the struggling creature as the other Titans helped him. Robin ran over to the shell as he started to help her out.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Robin said as he started pulling the shell open.

"No! Please go! You will not wish to see me this way," Starfire said in a muffled voice. Robin continued to pry the shell open until it was wide open.

"I'm your friend Starfire. I don't care how you look," Robin said as he looked inside. He grabbed a nearby crystal in order to emphasize his point. "Besides, you look fine to me," Robin said as he held it up to her face, revealing the horn and tusks to be gone. Starfire suddenly flew into the air revealing that she was back to normal as she looked herself in the crystal.

"I am normal," Starfire said when suddenly green beams shoot out from her eyes, bounce off the crystal and unto the ceiling above her, destroying it. "Mostly," she said in a nervous tone when suddenly the other Titans were flung right next to them. They look over to see Sora and Raven being held by the creature's claws.

"Since you have stolen my meal, I shall devour you instead!" The creature said about to bite them both when Starfire suddenly came flying in.

"Devour this!" She yelled as she fired multiple beams from her eyes, driving the creature back and freeing Sora and Raven. Sora looks up to see Starfire standing before him.

"Star," Sora said, catching her attention. He quickly reached up and grabbed her hand as a bright light emerged from him. His clothes then changed to light green with fireball symbols on his shoulder and shorts and he now had two green wristbands on his wrists. He got into a stance as his hands suddenly lit up like Starfire's.

"Is this one of your drive forms that you talked about Sora?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, thought you could use some help," Sora said as the two unleashed blasts after blasts on the creature who tried to attack them again but they pinned it to the wall with starbolts until they charged up and fired, sending the creature flying out of the cave and tumbling down into the river. Sora peeked out the hole they made to see the creature get devoured by a giant plant creature thing.

"Dudes, since when can you have Star's powers and when can your eyes do that?" Beast Boy asked in surprise. Sora and Starfire shared a glance as he reverted back to normal.

"Just now," they both said.

"Please do not reject me. I am almost normal," Starfire said worried. Robin walked up to her.

"You're exactly as you should be. No matter how you change on the outside, you'll always be Starfire on the inside," Robin said.

"And you're not a monster Star. And don't ever think of yourself as one. We're your friends and we'll never see you like that," Sora said. Starfire smiled in happiness at her friend's acceptance.

"Alright, let's go home," Cyborg said as they all went back to the ship and flew home.

 _And that's the end. Starfire has now upgraded to shooting beams out of her eyes and Sora gained a new form which I'm calling Virtue Form. Along the story, Sora's form will share powers similar to the Teen Titans while former ones will make a return like Valor Form. I want to apologize since this took awhile for me to do, since I kept putting it off and enjoying my summer so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **TheBeatles211:**_ _Glad to hear, hope you enjoyed this one._

 _ **TheNightstalker250:**_ _Sometime later in the story. Anti-Form will appear soon and Terra will return in the next chapter._

 _ **ArtemisArrow45:**_ _Good theory. I like it._

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _He will do his best._

 _ **Acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ _Your welcome. I'll do my best._

 _ **Umbrans.w.a.t:**_ _Thanks. Sounds like a good idea, but I really have to make it work out right._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Thanks man. Yes, I made another chapter for my Pirates story and I hope you enjoyed it._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _On it._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _Thanks. Yes, I will be working on it. I just enjoy working on this story a little bit more._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _Soon, I just have to think of good places for them to appear in._

 _ **Guest5:**_ _Thanks for the praise and thanks for your opinion on who would win in the Sora vs Superman debate._

 _ **WitsWithMe:**_ _That was my mistake. My bad. Thanks for catching that and thanks for the praise._

 _ **Guest6:**_ _Yes, it would be very possible. I mean they do show the qualities of wielding one._

 _ **Guest7:**_ _A buildup of everything's that's happened to him in previous games and then seeing Slade mess with another of his friends is what released his Anti-Form and him trying to hold it back just makes it stronger. Also, I cannot tell you about Kairi yet._

 _ **Guest8:**_ _Done and done._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please favor, follow, and leave a review. I want to thank you guys for your advice and ideas, it's your guys opinions that keep me going and I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this story. Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace._


	23. Chapter 23: Titan Rising

_Hello everyone! I know so soon, but I know you guys really enjoy this story so I plan to do two chapters for this story then bounce back to other stories or ideas. I hope you guys agree with that plan. Anyways, I'm glad you guys enjoyed my last chapter as we move on to the return of an old friend. Now onto the chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 23: Titan Rising**

As the sun began to set over Jump City, The Titans were on the roof of Titans Tower playing a good old game of volleyball. It was Robin and Beast Boy vs Cyborg and Starfire while Sora and Raven were meditating near the edge of the roof. While Raven was floating in the air, chanting her usual spell, Sora was sitting on the ground and was silent as he let his mind be at peace. It's been a few days since Starfire's transformation and since then there has been no sign of Anti-Form, not even a whisper coming from it at all. While that was a comfort, Sora didn't want to take any chances and continued to meditate until he was absolutely sure that it was gone.

"Guys, heads up!" Beast Boy suddenly yelled as Sora felt a ball hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" Sora said, rubbing his head as the ball fell next to him. Raven used her powers to pick up the ball and threw it back to Beast Boy, which impacted hardly with his chest.

"Thanks, uh...good save," Beast Boy said as he collapsed to the ground.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to play?" Robin asked. Cyborg even offered to play without one of his arms.

"Sorry guys, we have to meditate," Sora said as he and Raven continued. The others went back to the game but Robin looked on in question but eventually joined the others as Beast Boy serves the ball but once again hits it too hard as it launches back towards Raven and Sora.

"Heads up again!" Beast Boy shouted as the ball sailed towards them but Raven moves herself and Sora out of the way, making the ball fall off the roof and down to the rocks below.

"I'll get it," Beast Boy said as he walked towards the edge when suddenly the ball came flying up from the ground and landed right at Beast Boy's feet. The other Titans looked on in confusion as they walked up to the ball.

"What the?" Sora asked when suddenly a figure rose up to the roof. They looked up to see the figure standing on a floating rock in front of the sun.

"So... what team am I on?" The figure said in a confident tone as the rock levitated closer to the roof revealing the figure to be Terra, now wearing a black cropped top shirt with a yellow T on it, yellow shorts with a brown belt, gloves, boots, and her signature goggles.

"Terra?!" All the Titans, except Raven, said in shock when suddenly Starfire and Beast Boy began a race over who could hug Terra first. Starfire eventually won after zapping Beast Boy in the behind with her starbolts and started crushing Terra in her signature hugs.

"Oh hello, long-lost friend! You remember me, yes?" Starfire asked, as she continued to crush Terra in her hug.

"Of course, Starfire. I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me," Terra said in a strained voice as Starfire released her. Beast Boy walked up to her and tried to speak but began to stutter again as Terra hugged him, causing him to fall over with hearts in his eyes.

"Terra, your back!" Sora said as he, Robin, and Cyborg walked up to her.

"Sora! Cyborg! Robin! What's shaking?" Terra asked as she exchanged high-fives and handshakes with the Titans.

"Good to see you again," Robin said when suddenly Beast Boy popped up in between them.

"Good?! Is he kidding? It's great to see you again! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Beast Boy said as he dragged Terra over to Raven, who was still meditating. "Raven wake up! Terra's back! Isn't that great?" He asked.

"Super. Just help yourself to anything in the fridge and don't forget to lock the door when you leave," Raven said.

"Actually, I kinda wasn't planning on leaving again. I'm ready to take you guys up on your offer. I want to be a Teen Titan," Terra said with a smile on her face but stopped when she saw the worried looks on the Titan's faces. "Got it. Sorry. Didn't realize the offer had an expiration date," Terra said about to walk away but Sora stopped her.

"Woah hold on, the offer didn't expire," Sora said.

"We were just concerned," Robin replied.

"Yeah, it's cause, well um last time when you kind of freaked out and ran away, you didn't exactly...uh...you weren't completely, uh-" Beast Boy stuttered nervously.

"You couldn't control your powers," Raven said in a blunt tone as she joined the group. But Terra only responds with a smile.

"Hel-lo? That's why I left! Robin said I needed practice, so I've been practicing," Terra said as she put her goggles on. "Check it out!" She said as she leaps onto the boulder she appeared on and levitated three more boulders as she started flying around the Tower in a roller-coaster like way. The Titans were awestruck as Terra easily flew around them without having a single problem.

"Wow, she really has improved," Sora said as he watched in awe.

"She learned a few tricks. Doesn't mean she's any less dangerous," Raven commented as Terra continued to fly around them and the Tower finishing her demonstration by landing on the roof next to the Titans and having the four boulders collide together above them in a flash lights. The Titans cheered at her performance as they walked towards her.

"See? I've got everything under control," Terra said as she took her goggles off when suddenly, the Tower started to shake as a tremor shook the Tower and the city until it stopped. Terra looked around in confusion when she noticed the other heroes staring at her.

"Wasn't me," Terra replied. They headed inside the Tower as Cyborg turned on the computer to see multiple tremors surrounding Jump City.

"Earthquakes. Small ones but they're happening all over the city," Cyborg said as he and Robin pinpointed their locations.

"Too many to be natural," Terra replied.

"No, because they're making a trail," Sora said as he looked at the locations.

"Whatever it is, we need to find out what, Titans Go!" Robin yelled as he, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy ran out first. Sora and Raven were about to follow them when they noticed Terra staying behind.

"You coming or what?" Sora asked.

"Does this mean I'm on the team?" Terra replied.

"We'll discuss that when we're done but we could use the help," Sora said. Terra nodded in agreement and ran to catch up to the others. But when she passed Sora and Raven, Raven's face went from stoic to unnerved and worried, making Sora place a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, you okay?" Sora asked.

"Can't tell. Are we sure it's safe to have her around?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure but everyone deserves another chance, we'll be fine, now let's go," Sora said as he ran out of the door with Raven shortly following after him.

( _Downtown Jump City_ )

The Titans arrived at one of the tremor sites to see a giant wormlike machine with a drill on the front of it emerge from the ground, sending cars and pedestrians into chaos. The drill suddenly disappears as another head appears with a mouth and a red light on its head. They look down to see a bus right next to where the worm emerged and they saw the machine head straight for it, intending to crush it but Raven thinks fast and moves the bus out of harm's way.

"Sorry but the bus doesn't stop at being devoured," Sora said as Raven set the bus down.

"Guess you'll have to take a cab," Cyborg said as he lifts up a nearby empty cab car and hurls it at the machine's face, causing it to explode but it remains unfazed as it rears up and prepares to come back down. Raven prepares to create a shield but Terra gets in her way.

"I got it," Terra said as she brings up a giant boulder in the machine's way, making it collide with the boulder and collapse to the ground. Beast Boy quickly turns into a mammoth and rams into the machine's side, knocking it into a nearby building, causing dust and smoke to fly all over it. Suddenly, a red beam shoots out of the smoke and hits Beast Boy, sending him skidding across the pavement and landing next to Terra. The worms rises back up and starts firing at the other Titans with its red beams but Sora and Raven create a huge shield to defend them as Terra moves herself and Beast Boy out of danger.

"Good work Terra, now help me and Sora get in its face," Robin said. She nods in confirmation as she uses her powers to lift several huge rocks that lead up to the machine's face like a huge staircase as Sora and Robin climb up them. They leap off the final rock towards the machine's mouth as Robin throws a handful of grenades at it while Sora shoots multiple fire spells at it. The grenades and fire spells all go into the machine's mouth as they explode within it as Sora grabbed Robin and glided away as Starfire and Cyborg fired upon the machine, who took all the shots before firing back at them but they quickly moved out of the way as Sora and Robin came back around for another attack. They both land on top of the back of the machine as they both try to stab into the machine but the metal proved to be a lot stronger as Robin's staff broke when he jammed it in.

"Go help the others. I'll keep working on this," Sora said as he continued trying to cut into the machine. Robin nodded as he jumped off as Sora continued to cut into the worm when he saw a huge boulder being levitated in the air but it looked to be under control by both Raven and Terra as yellow and black powers collided against each other. Sora finally cuts through the metal and sees a bunch of wires all over.

"Ok, so cut one or cut all?" Sora asked.

"Sora, get off!" Robin suddenly yelled from the ground.

"What?" Sora asked when suddenly the worm fired a red beam at the boulder Raven and Terra were struggling with, destroying it and causing a wave of energy to explode from it. "Oh, boy," Sora said as the wave sent the worm crashing to the ground, bucking Sora off and making him crash onto the ground hard next to the giant machine. Sora slowly gets up as he groans in pain when he sees the machine drill back underground. The other Titans come running by when Raven notices him.

"Sora, are you okay?" Raven asked as she and the others came running by.

"Ugh, I'm fine just really dazed and all. Just give me a second," Sora said as he sat down and cradled his head. Robin's communicator suddenly went off and he opened it to reveal Slade.

"Slade," Robin said.

"Robin, good to see you again. I hope I haven't called at a bad time," Slade said in a calm tone.

"The worm! What are you planning?" Robin demanded.

"Well now, Robin. If you're so curious, why don't you come down here and find out," Slade said before cutting out.

"Great, now we have to deal with him and I already have a headache," Sora said as he continued to rub his head.

( _Later, in the worm tunnel_ )

The Titans were walking through the tunnel that the worm dug through as it led further and further below Jump City. Cyborg was in front using his shoulder light to lead the way as the other Titans followed along.

"That evil worm has left a very long trail," Starfire said.

"And we're more than three hundred feet below sea level," Cyborg said as he checked his arm monitor.

"What is it even doing down here anyway?" Sora asked.

"Whatever Slade says," Robin said as he walked ahead of Sora. Sora then heard Terra, who was walking behind him along with Raven and Beast Boy, apologize to Raven for their earlier argument but Raven rebuked her.

"Okay, look. I don't know what your problem is but get over it. If I'm gonna be a part of this team, we have to get along," Terra said but Raven stopped walking as she glared at Terra.

"You're not part of this team, not yet! And if you endanger my friends again, you never will be! The next time I tell you something's too dangerous, take my word for it!" Raven yelled as she walked ahead of Terra and next to Sora.

"Raven, I know you don't really like Terra but we have to give her a chance. I mean she has gotten better with her powers," Sora said.

"Yeah but you got hurt because of that. She needs to think first before throwing a huge boulder at something," Raven said as she walked ahead of Sora making in sigh in concern.

"Hey Sora," Terra said walking up to him.

"Oh, Terra hey," Sora said.

"Sorry about what happened back there. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt," Terra said.

"Ah it's alright. I've fallen from much higher heights before," Sora said as he rubbed his head, making Terra laugh.

"I just wish Raven saw it that way," Terra said.

"Give her some time. It takes her a bit longer to warm up to people," Sora said as they and the others continued to walk through the tunnels.

"So, how did you get control of your powers? The last time we saw you were struggling with just making sure the ground around you not fall apart," Sora asked.

"Oh, you know, training for almost the entire day, exercising, using my powers in places where no one would get hurt. It took a long time but I managed to control my powers. As soon as I did, I made my way back here," Terra said.

"I'm glad to hear that Terra. Though I think Beast Boy is happier than me," Sora joked as he walked ahead of her while Terra silently blushed to herself. The Titans continued to walk through the tunnels until they finally came to a stop.

"Looks like this is the end," Sora said.

"Not necessarily," Robin said as he pulled out his communicator as it started beeping rapidly. "I'm picking up a signal from deep inside the rock," he said.

"Way deep. Electronics and a heartbeat," Cyborg said.

"Slade," Sora guessed. Terra suddenly raised her hands as they glowed yellow.

"Well let's dig down there and find out," Terra said when another earthquake interrupted her as rock fragments fell from the ceiling. Suddenly three worms appear from the ground and surround the Titans, who quickly grouped together to fight them off. The worms take off but not after the Titans, as they drill through the walls surrounding them.

"Dude we got snubbed," Beast Boy said.

"Because we are not their targets," Starfire concluded.

"Three of those things together could wreck the whole city," Cyborg replied.

"We have to stop em," Terra remarked.

"Slade is controlling them. We have to stop him," Sora said.

"Split up! Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy go after the worms. Sora, Raven, and Terra, we're going after Slade," Robin ordered. The team nodded in agreement as they split up into their two teams. Sora, Robin, Raven and Terra stood before the wall that the signal was coming from.

"I can make a tunnel on my own. Shouldn't they go with-" Terra asked.

"No. Raven's almost as good at moving Earth as you are. We are digging through solid rock and Sora can cut through as well and can serve as backup for us," Robin said.

"Nice try," Raven remarked as Robin pinpointed the coordinates for them to dig through. Sora summoned his keyblade as Raven and Terra readied their powers as all three of them fired a beam at the rock, creating another opening.

"Is that as fast as you can go?" Terra remarked.

"You kidding? We're just getting started," Sora said as the three of them continued to cut through the rock as Robin followed behind them. They continue drilling their way through until the wall gives way, revealing a huge expanse with walls lined with steel members and in the center of the room was a platform with a cylindrical computer console and a green light emanating from the middle of the console.

"What is Slade planning?" Robin asked.

"Look up there," Terra said pointing at the roof of the cave and they looked up to see a circle spinning around. They look closer to see that it was three worms connected together in a circle.

"More worms?" Sora asked as they dropped from the opening and onto the platform to see that the green light was actually a holographic image of Titans Tower.

"He's targeting the Tower?!" Sora asked when suddenly the worms above them activated a red beam which started cutting through the roof above them.

"Robin! It's the Tower! They're attacking Titans Tower!" Cyborg radioed in. The hologram then started showing a red arrow that appeared below the Tower and started pointing down.

"It's not just under attack. It's about to be underground," Robin said. Sora gritted his teeth as he jumped into the air and tried to slice through them but they were still as tough as before. He fired multiple light blasts before hurling his keyblade at it but again nothing seemed to damage it. The others also tried to damage it but again proved to be ineffective.

"Oh c'mon," Sora yelled. Suddenly, Robin ran past him as he stopped at the computer as the others joined him.

"If we can't break the drill, hacking this computer is our only shot at shutting it down!" Robin said as he began to hack into the computer. Sora watched in worry when he suddenly saw movement in front of them and looked up to see Slade running right for them. He moved Robin out of the way as Slade jumped in the air and kicked Sora right in the chest, knocking him down. Sora quickly summoned his keyblade while Slade pulled out his staff and the two clashed as Slade drove Sora into a nearby service elevator.

"Sora! Hold on we're coming!" Robin yelled as he, Terra and Raven ran towards him.

"Don't worry about me. Stop the drill," Sora ordered as the two continued to fight.

"Good, Sora. Now I have you all to myself," Slade said as he pressed the button, closing the door to the elevator as it went up. Slade charged at him as he swung his staff at Sora but the boy managed to block the masked man's flurry of attacks before Sora knocked Slade's feet out from under him. Sora swung at the grounded man but Slade easily moved out of the way by backflipping while also kicking Sora in the face, knocking him down. Sora quickly recovered as he charged at Slade, who easily blocked Sora's attack and placed him in a chokehold.

"C'mon Sora. I know there's more to you than this. Where's that darkness hidden away in you? Show me who hides within you," Slade said in Sora's ear. Sora gritted his teeth in anger before opening his eyes, revealing that they were yellow.

"Even you wouldn't enjoy meeting me," Anti-Form said before bringing his foot up and kicking Slade in the face before jumping free of him, landing on the other side of the elevator. Slade looked over to see Anti-Form on all fours as darkness appeared on his hands and feet while his teeth seemed to grow bigger and sharper.

"There you are. I've been wanting to meet you for some time," Slade said.

"Just stop talking," Anti-Form growled before charging like animal. Slade quickly put his staff up to defend himself but Anti-Form easily cut through it before kicking Slade in the chest, making him crash into the elevator wall. Anti-Form quickly ran over and clawed at Slade repeatedly before grabbing him by the throat and slamming him onto the floor. Anti-Form then got on top of him and started punching him in anger.

"You're done, Slade," Anti-Form said before readying another punch.

"Do you not want to hear my proposal?" Slade said weakly.

"You have nothing to offer me," Anti-Form said coldly.

"Even if you can be free of Sora and the Titans?" Slade said.

"What are you talking about?" Anti-Form asked.

"I've seen how you've been acting recently, all these threats and savage fighting. Sora would never do this but you, you have no restraints and yet your held back by Sora. Join me and you can be free to do whatever you please," Slade proposed. Anti-Form looked down in thought when he saw the Tower slowly starting to fall.

"I appreciate the offer but I work alone," Anti-Form said before grabbing Slade and tossing him out of the elevator. The darkness and yellow eyes disappeared as Sora regained control of himself. He looked down to see Slade was gone but also saw Raven and Terra using their powers while Robin watched from the side. Sora jumped out of the elevator as he landed next to Robin.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I tried to hack into the computer but it was set to deactivate when the worms were in place so Raven and Terra used their powers together to push the Tower back in place. What happened with Slade?" Robin asked.

"He got away," Sora said quietly. Robin looked down in worry before nodding in understanding. Terra and Raven walked up to them after putting the Tower back in place.

"Sora, you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Sora said with a smile.

( _Later, back inside the Tower_ )

Sora was walking down the hall of the Tower after a very busy day of stopping Slade once again and a little bit of redecorating in the Tower. He was on his way to the new room when he saw Raven and Terra standing next to it, laughing at a joke.

"Glad to see you two getting along," Sora said.

"Oh, hey Sora. Where are the others?" Terra asked.

"They busy working on something right now. Don't worry, they'll be back," Sora said as the three walked into a dark room.

"Uh where are we?" Terra asked.

"Your room," Sora said before flipping on a light switch, revealing Terra's new room. The walls were painted to show a mountain landscape under a starry night sky, a green bed at the far wall, bookshelves, a large couch, and a coffee table facing the window.

"SURPRISE!" The other Titans, along with Stitch, yelled as they hid in the room to surprise Terra.

"You guys did all this for me?" Terra asked when suddenly Stitch landed on her shoulder and started licking her face, making her laugh.

"Yeah, since you helped save our home and all, we thought you deserved your own room," Beast Boy said as he blushed once again.

"You also deserve one of these," Robin said as he held out a communicator to Terra. She took it in her hands as she looked down in shock.

"So, I'm..." Terra exclaimed.

"A Teen Titan," Sora said as the other Titans congratulated her as well.

"Congratulations Terra. You earned it," Raven said with a smile.

"All right. There's only one way to commemorate such a momentous occasion. Waffles!" Cyborg said as he and the other Titans agreed and made their way to the kitchen while Terra decided to stay behind in her new room. Sora decided to make a stop at his room in order to go take his shoes and jacket off after everything that happened today. He walked in about to take them off when he felt someone standing next to him and he looked over to confirm that it was Anti-Form.

"Don't expect a thank you after you beat Slade," Sora said.

"I wasn't," Anti-Form remarked.

"But I do have a question: Why didn't you agree to join him? You could've been free of me," Sora asked.

"Oh, come on, you know how Slade works. He just wanted to control me and I would rather be trapped in you than have him in control of me," Anti-Form said.

"That's fair," Sora said.

"But that doesn't mean were even. As soon as I'm free, we're going to wreak all kinds of havoc," Anti-Form said with a smile before disappearing.

"And me and my friends will be there to stop you," Sora said before leaving his room.

 _And that's it! Terra has returned and has joined the Titans and Anti-Form has made his return. Can Sora continue to hold him back or will he fall to darkness. Stay tuned to find out! Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it gets better. Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _I can try to but I'm not sure how I can fit him into this._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _That's been my plan since the start. I was kind of going to make my own KH 3 but then the game came out so._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _Glad you liked it. I'll do my best to include it and add more drive forms._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _It's possible though it's always been implied that Sora was able to dual wield due to Ventus's heart being within him. Not impossible so maybe one day._

 _ **Guest5:**_ _I know! I can't wait!_

 _ **Guest6:**_ _If they can ever get along that it_

 _ **Guest7:**_ _I have other drive forms in mind but I can't tell ya yet. Don't wanna spoil it._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please favor, please follow and please leave a review. They really do help me out guys. I hope your enjoying your summer so far and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out!_


	24. Chapter 24: Winner Take All

_Hello everyone! I'm back to writing again! Why? Cause my birthday is coming up soon, so why not gift you guys with a couple of chapters? I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so far and I truly am thankful for all the advice and ideas you guys give me, so thank you so much. Now onto the chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teem Titans_

 **Chapter 24: Winner Take All**

"Fire beats wood," Raven said as she placed a fire card on top of a tree card.

"But water beats fire," Cyborg retorted as he placed a water card on top of Raven's card.

"Ice freezes water," Sora said as he played his card.

"Sun dries up ice," Beast Boy said.

"And thunderstorm blocks out sun," Robin finished. It was another sunny day in Jump City and since not much was going on in the city, the Titans were passing the time by playing a little card game, though Terra wasn't playing with them since she wanted to rearrange her room a little to more her liking.

"I'm out," Raven said.

"Me too," Beast Boy said.

"I wish to...go the fish?" Starfire asked. Sora leaned over to see her cards.

"Uh, you might want to fold, Starfire," Sora said.

"Fold? That is good? I am victorious?" Starfire asked with a smile but it soon dropped as Sora shook his head no.

"Sorry, Star. I guess I'm just invincible!" Robin said as he made a grab for the card deck but was stopped by Cyborg.

"Ah ah ah. How can you be invincible if I still have one card?" Cyborg said as he held up one card. Robin glared at the challenge Cyborg presented to him. "C'mon Robin. You know you want to play me for it. One last round, winner take all," Cyborg challenged.

"You're on Cyborg, and you're going down," Robin said as he sat back down and looked threw his cards as Cyborg confidently held his lone card. Robin eventually made his move as he threw his card on top of the pile, revealing it to be a tornado.

"Tornado. Beat that," Robin challenged as the others looked at the card in awe. However, Cyborg did not seem worried in the slightest.

"Well okay," Cyborg said as he raised his card in the card before slamming it onto the pile, shaking the table. "BOO-YAH!" Cyborg yelled as he removed his hand, revealing it to be the meteor card. The others looked at the card in shock at the very rare card.

"Meteor?!" Robin asked in shock and confusion.

"Aw, yeah baby! Who's invincible now?!" Cyborg celebrated as he grabbed the pile but Sora suddenly stopped him.

"You forgot about me," Sora challenged as he revealed his card.

"What? Uh, Sora, I don't think any card you have can beat the meteor card," Beast Boy whispered.

"Just trust me on this," Sora said as he placed his card, revealing the ultimate card in the game: the supernova card. Everyone nearly fainted at the very sight of the card.

"SUPERNOVA?!" All the Titans asked.

"How in the world did you get that card?!" Cyborg asked.

"Let's just say I had to fight a really powerful foe in order to get it," Sora said as he grabbed the entire pile from Cyborg. He was about to shuffle the cards when suddenly a white flash appeared and he looked to see Robin and Beast Boy missing.

"What the-" Cyborg asked when another white flash appeared and just like that Cyborg was gone.

"Wait? What's going on?" Sora asked when he suddenly disappeared as well.

"Sora? Guys?!" Raven asked.

"This is...part of the game?" Starfire asked confused.

( _An Unknown Place_ )

Sora suddenly found himself standing inside a giant domed structure with balconies and hallways expanding the place and there was windows and glass paneling that showed it was nighttime wherever they were. Another flash came and he saw Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Gizmo, a boy with a mask like Robin and a bow and arrow, another boy wearing a red and black tunic with fire like skin, a giant man with the head of an animal and horns on his head and was wearing light grey armor, another boy wearing blue and black armor with the back looking like an insect was on his back, a boy wearing yellow and red armor who literally had fire coming out of his head, and finally a boy with red skin, white hair, yellow eyes, small horns and a tail.

"What's going on here?" Sora asked when suddenly a booming voice interrupted him.

"Welcome, champions all!" the voice said. They look behind them to see a giant staircase where at the very top stood a humanoid like figure. He was wearing gold bands on his wrists, biceps, and shins and a loincloth-like garment, an old belt around his waist, a red jewel was hanging from his neck and his chest and face are gray while his arms and legs were white.

"I am the Master of Games! And you are hereby invited to compete in the Tournament of Heroes!" The Master said.

"Tournament of Heroes? What is that? What is going on?" Sora asked.

"The Tournament of Heroes. A friendly competition between the world's greatest young champions," The Master said as his jewel suddenly glowed before the Master introduced everyone.

"Robin: The combat-equipped, kung-fu-trained one-man army,"

"Sora: The keyblade wielding boy with powerful magic to match,"

"Cyborg: The high-tech teen fighting machine,"

"Beast Boy: A quick-witted changeling who can turn into any animal,"

"Aqualad: A water-breathing telepath with mastery over surf and sea,"

"Hotspot: A human flamethrower with a fiery temper to match,"

"Wildebeest: Four hundred pounds of primal heroic fury,"

"Gizmo: The nasty little boy with a very big brain,"

"Speedy: The agile archer with an unstoppable arsenal of energy arrows,"

"Blue Beetle: a young man with a powerful alien suit of armor at his disposal,"

"Firestorm: a fiery force of energy and flame,"

"And Kid Devil: a being with control of terrifying fiery abilities,"

"Twelve brave and worthy champions but only one shall win," The Master said.

"So... does the winner get some kind of really good prize like...maybe...oh, I don't know...a moped?" Beast Boy asked excited.

"I have no moped shape shifter. But rest assured, when the Tournament is complete, there will be significant prizes. And, of course, the winner shall prove that he is the greatest young hero on Earth. However, any who wish not to compete need only say the word and I shall return you home at once," The Master said. The heroes looked at each other and nodded in confirmation before Sora walked up to the Master.

"Looks like we're all in," Sora confirmed.

"The challenge is accepted. The Tournament begins! Prepare for competition!" The Master said before suddenly disappearing leaving the heroes in a confused state. They all started soon started conversing together.

"Excuse me," Sora heard and he turned to see the boy Kid Devil behind him. "But your name is Sora, right?" he asked.

"Yeah and you must be Kid Devil right?" Sora asked holding out his hand but Kid Devil didn't return the handshake.

"Sorry but I don't want to accidently burn you," Kid Devil said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Kid Devil rolled his eyes before placing his hand on Sora's free arm. Sora yelled in pain before backing away to see that his arm was red.

"Yeah, my skin is really hot to the touch," Kid Devil said.

"Huh, well in that case," Sora said before making his hand really cold before shaking Kid Devil's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kid Devil," Sora said, making the red teen smile.

"Nice to meet you too Sora. So, you're a part of the Teen Titans right?!" Kid Devil asked excited.

"Yeah, Me, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are members," Sora said.

"That's so cool, I've been wanting to become a member when you guys first joined together but I've been working on my powers lately in order to make sure I wouldn't hurt anyone," Kid Devil said. Sora laughed a little at the response at how excited Kid Devil was to join up with the team

"Well, maybe after this is over, we can see if we can make you a member," Sora said, making Kid Devil smile in response.

"Hey, did I hear, that you're with the Teen Titans?" Blue Beetle asked as he and Firestorm walked up to them.

"Yeah, the name's Sora," Sora said with a smile.

" **(1)** _De ninguna manera_! I can't believe we're in the presence of four Titans!" Blue Beetle said.

"Nice to meet you Sora. I'm Firestorm," Firestorm said introducing himself.

"Firestorm, that's a pretty cool name," Sora said.

"Thanks, though I'm not the first one to have the name," Firestorm said.

"Champions! Round one! Face your opponents!" The Master's face said before a white flash surrounded the heroes again as he announced the battles.

"Cyborg versus Gizmo,"

"Beast Boy vs Wildebeest,"

"Speedy vs Aqualad,"

"Kid Devil vs Blue Beetle,"

"Robin vs. Hotspot,"

"Sora vs Firestorm,"

Sora soon found himself in a space station-like building with multiple platforms above him. Suddenly, Firestorm appeared in front of him as his opponent readied his flames. Sora summoned his keyblade as he got into his stance.

"Let the contest begin!" The Master announced as Firestorm unleashed his flames towards Sora who quickly backflipped out of the way before shooting a thunder spell at him, shocking him enough for Sora to charge in and attack with his keyblade, knocking Firestorm into the air before jumping after him.

"Lethal Flame!" Sora said before freezing Firestorm in place before slashing him in a powerful combo before kicking Firestorm in the face. Time resumed for Firestorm as he suddenly felt the pain of Sora's vicious combos before being kicked back against the wall. Firestorm recovered before firing a powerful beam of solar energy at Sora who put up a shield to defend himself but the beam eventually broke through and hit Sora in the chest, making him crash into the wall behind him. Sora recovered to see a giant fireball headed his way so he leapt up onto the next platform but the fiery teen flew after him as he launched fireball after fireball at Sora who continued to dodge and weave as he ascended up the platforms. Firestorm eventually launched himself towards Sora, who was shocked to see the giant fireball heading straight for him as Firestorm crashed into him and they crashed into the wall. Sora managed to free himself and kicked Firestorm away before diving straight towards him, launching multiple blizzard spells at his opponent, extinguishing his flames before hitting Firestorm straight in the chest with the keyblade. The two heroes crashed through the platforms before impacting the first floor, creating cracks all across the ground. Sora got up from the crater he made to see Firestorm in the middle of it, struggling to get up.

"Good fight, Firestorm," Sora said, offering a hand. Firestorm smiled and was about to grab his hand when the Master's voice boomed through.

"Winner, Sora!" The Master said and suddenly Firestorm disappeared in a flash of white. Sora looked around in confusion for the missing hero.

"Firestorm?" Sora asked aloud. Suddenly, another white flash appeared and he found himself back in the Tournament building. Another flash occurred and Robin, Cyborg, Kid Devil, Speedy, and Wildebeest appeared.

"Speedy, all right you won," Robin replied.

"But Beast Boy lost," Sora said, noticing that Beast Boy wasn't among them. Another flash came and the Master appeared at the top of his staircase again.

"Well played, young champions. You have survived round one," The Master said.

"Survived?! What happened to the others?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Yeah, where's our friend?" Cyborg asked as well.

"Peace, heroes. 'Survived' is merely an expression. Beast Boy and the other losers have been returned home safely," The Master said. Sora looked down in concern but slowly nodded his head. "But think not of the vanquished, my champions. Now you must rest, for tomorrow you face...Round Two!" The Master said as another flash appeared and suddenly Sora found himself in a small bedroom.

"This is a really strange game," Sora said, sitting down on the bed in the room before pulling out his communicator. He opened it and tried to contact Raven.

"Sora calling Raven, Sora calling Raven. Does anyone copy?" Sora said but all he got was static. "Then again, we are in an alternate dimension. Shouldn't be too surprised," Sora said as he put the communicator away. "Might as well get some sleep. I just hope BB and the others are alright," Sora said before laying on the bed and getting some sleep.

( _Later that night_ )

"Sora, wake up! It's me Cy!" Sora suddenly heard as his door made a banging sound and he heard Cyborg's voice. He slowly got up from the bed and opened the door to see his fellow Titan.

"*Yawn* Hey, Cy. What's going on?" Sora said as he rubbed his eye.

"Couldn't sleep. I've been trying to call the Tower to make sure BB's alright but I can't get a signal through," Cyborg said.

"I tried earlier too but I couldn't get a signal through either. I think it's because we're in another dimension or something," Sora said. "Look, I'm worried too but the Master did say that everyone was sent home safe and sound," Sora said.

"I know that but I just have a bad feeling. There's something strange about this game," Cyborg said worried.

"Well, let's look around and see if we can find anything," Sora said as he stepped out of his room and started looking around the building. "Did you already tell Robin about this?" Sora asked as the two walked down the hallway.

"Yeah but he thought I was pulling another trick on him like with the card game just so I could win the Tournament," Cyborg said.

"Man, he's taking this game seriously," Sora said.

"He's paranoid, that's what," Cyborg said, making Sora chuckle to himself. The two continued to look around the place when they suddenly heard something heading their way. They quickly moved into the shadows as whatever came they're way, which appeared to be Gizmo's spider legs, passed by their hiding place.

"Gizmo, I thought he was sent home," Sora said.

"So, did I," Cyborg said. He pulled his hand off and placed it on the ground as it came to life, revealing a small camera on one of the fingers as it crawled after Gizmo's legs. Cyborg was controlling it from his arm panel as the footage from the camera appear on his arm. It soon zoomed up to a silhouette of what had Gizmo's legs.

"That doesn't look like Gizmo," Sora said as he looked at the figure. The camera zoomed in more to reveal the figure to be the Master of Games.

"What the heck!" Sora and Cyborg asked in confusion and shock.

"Magnificent. Absolutely magnificent prizes," The Master said as he lowered himself to the ground as the spider legs went into his back. He suddenly cycled between all the loser's powers: Hot Spot's flames, Blue Beetle's armor and weapons, Firestorm's fire energy, Aqualad's water powers, and Beast Boy's changing powers.

"We have to stop him. End this stupid game," Cyborg said.

"Agreed but not just the two of us. We need backup now," Sora said.

"Now that the vanquished are in my possession, their powers are mine to command. I can scarcely wait to see what I win in Round Two!" The Master said.

"C'mon Cy, let's-" Sora said, only to notice Cyborg wasn't next to him anymore. "Cy?" Sora asked looking around.

"There's not going to be a Round Two! Game over!" Cyborg's voice said.

"No Cy!" Sora said as he snuck around to see Cyborg standing in front of the Master.

"The game is never over, young champion but I'm afraid that you are disqualified!" The Master said as his face was covered with fire like Hot Spot and his arms turned into green gorilla arms. He raised his arms and smashed them onto the ground, breaking the floor and sending Cyborg flying into the wall from the tremors. The Master quickly follows up by setting fire to the entire floor, cornering Cyborg. Sora decided to act as he froze all the fire surrounding Cyborg as he stood in front of his teammate.

"Wait, Master please stop!" Sora begged.

"Stand aside, keyblade wielder. Your friend here has decided to sabotage the entire game by attempting to bring an end to me. For that, he has been disqualified," The Master said, preparing a fire ball in his hands.

"Please Master, give him another chance. I promise you it will make the game much more interesting if you allow him to compete in Round 2," Sora said. The Master eyed him for a second before extinguishing the flames and walking up to Sora on his spider legs.

"Very well, young champion. I will give your friend another chance. But if he pulls another attempt like this again, then his power will be mine," The Master said before walking away.

"Thank you Master," Sora said to the power stealer.

"Sora, what are you doing?! You're letting him get away with it?" Cyborg asked.

"You want to end up like the others, with him using your tech?" Sora asked, making Cyborg shake his head no. "We need to get the others help. Before the tournament tomorrow, we'll show Robin and the others the footage we have of the Master, then we'll put an end to this game," Sora said.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan. Let's head back to our rooms," Cyborg said as the two headed back to their bedrooms.

( _Next Day_ )

Sora and Cyborg walked into the chamber to see Robin, Speedy, Wildebeest, and Kid Devil already there, preparing themselves for Round Two.

"Oh, Sora!" Kid Devil said, walking up to him.

"Oh, hey Kid. Look, Cyborg and I need to talk to you and the others. About something really important," Sora said. Robin and the others soon joined in on the conversations.

"Ok, so last night, Cyborg told me about how he couldn't contact any of the people who lost so we decided to investigate and we found out something really-," Sora said.

"Oh, c'mon Sora, did Cyborg trick you into his little plan?" Robin said.

"What? No! Robin this is serious! The Master is trying to-" Cyborg said.

"C'mon, Cyborg, if you wanna win the game then at least play it fairly," Robin said.

"Robin, you're not listening. The Master is trying-" Sora said when suddenly The Master's voice boomed through the chamber.

"Champions: prepare for Round 2! Three-way battle to the Final Round!" The Master said as another flash appeared.

"Sora vs. Kid Devil vs. Wildebeest,"

"Robin vs. Speedy vs. Cyborg,"

Sora suddenly finds himself standing on a blue asteroid at the very edge of the rock. Suddenly two more thunderbolts appear on the rock, revealing Kid Devil and Wildebeest on the other sides.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sora said when he suddenly saw a giant shadow appear over him and he looked up to see Wildebeest falling right for him. He quickly moved out of the way as Wildebeest crashed into the spot where he was standing as he quickly summoned his keyblade and fired a fire spell at him. The beast like hero managed to shrug off the spell as he charged towards Sora who fired multiple blizzard spells at him in order to slow him down but Wildebeest kept coming towards him when suddenly Kid Devil tackled Wildebeest to the ground and started punching him repeatably. Wildebeest however, managed to free his arm and punch Kid Devil away, landing near Sora.

"Thanks for the save, Kid," Sora said.

"Don't thank me yet. It is a free-for-all," Kid Devil said before turning towards Sora and blowing a stream of fire at Sora's direction, making him backflip out of the way Sora gritted his teeth before firing a blizzard spell at Kid Devil, freezing him in place. Wildebeest decided to charge tackle Sora, who was caught by surprise by the attack as he rolled across the ground. He saw Wildebeest charging for him again, so he quickly fired a thunder spell at the charging hero but again, the spell didn't affect him. Sora thought for a second before freezing the ground where Wildebeest was running, making him slip and slide on the ice. Sora sprinted over to where Wildebeest was before upppercutting him into the air before unleashing a frenzy of slashes and attacks on him before kicking him back to the ground before planting his feet firmly onto Wildebeest's face, causing the asteroid to break apart from Wildebeest's impact. Suddenly, Wildebeest disappeared in a flash of thunder as Kid Devil broke free from the ice. He looked around to see the asteroid falling apart and Sora standing before him.

"Free for all right?" Sora said.

"Right, good luck," Kid Devil as he summoned two fiery swords. The asteroid finally broke apart into multiple rocks as the two combatants fell to the moon below them. Sora dove down to the moon when suddenly a fiery portal opened up in front of him, revealing Kid Devil there trying to strike at him with his sword but Sora moved out of the way. The combatants continued to fight in the air when Kid Devil hit a rock towards Sora, though he managed to cut through the rock before firing a thunder spell in return, though Kid Devil managed to move out of the way. The two eventually went back to hand to hand until Kid got lucky and kicked Sora down to the moon, though Sora recovered before he crashed. He looked up to see Kid Devil diving straight for him with sword at the ready, though Sora moved out of the way and kicked Kid Devil away. Sora summoned his keyblade and charged at Kid Devil, who charged as well as the two slashed away at each other until Sora managed to blast Kid Devil away with a blast of light. Kid Devil suddenly vanished through a portal and kicked Sora in the face before disappearing through another portal. Sora got up only to have the red hero knee him in the stomach before disappearing again. This went on for a little longer until Sora casted a reflect spell around himself, protecting himself from Kid Devil's attack and blasting him back.

"Stop!" Sora yelled, freezing Kid Devil in time. "Ragnarök!" Sora yelled before slashing Kid Devil multiple times before blasting him with multiple bursts of light. Time restarted for Kid Devil who felt the pain from all of the strikes before being blasted to the ground. He was covered in dirt and scratches as he struggled to get up from the ground. He looked up to see Sora standing over him.

"Huh, not a bad fight, Sora," Kid Devil said.

"Alright, c'mon we gotta get you out of here before-" Sora said but was too late as Kid Devil disappeared in a flash of light. "-that happens," Sora said in a deadpan tone.

"Well done victors! Now we shall move immediately onto the third and final Round! Sora vs. Robin!" The Master boomed as suddenly a flash appeared revealing Robin standing in front of him.

"Sweet, you made it. Now we can find out who's the best," Robin said as he brandished his staff.

"Ok, can you not take a moment and listen to me," Sora said. Suddenly, Robin charged and tried to hit Sora with his staff but Sora quickly put up his keyblade to defend himself.

"Sora, I know everything," Robin whispered, making Sora's eyes widened. "Cyborg showed me everything while we're fighting. But we don't have much of a choice here. We have to fight each other now and we have to make it look good," Robin said. Sora smiled to himself, happy that Robin finally caught on.

"Got it," Sora said before breaking the stalemate and slashing at Robin in a frenzy, making the boy wonder dodged quickly as Sora blasted several bursts of light at him.

"Okay, not that good," Robin said as he dodged more fire spells at him, though he managed to dodged and threw an explosive disc at Sora in retaliation. The disc exploded next to Sora, knocking him to the ground and Robin took this opportunity to smack Sora with his staff. Sora flipped back to his feet as he threw his keyblade at Robin who dodged out of the way but he left himself wide opened to Sora's foot, which impacted his face as he skidded across the ground. Robin got up as he threw a smoke disc at Sora, making smoke cover him as Robin threw a couple of birdarangs towards Sora, making him drop the keyblade. Robin then went for a flying kick to Sora's head but the keyblader managed to block the kick as the two entered into hand to hand as they each blocked and counter each other attack but Robin managed to get the upper hand as he punched Sora, knocking him to the ground. Robin went in for another attack but Sora quickly put up a reflect shield to defend himself and push Robin back. Sora quickly got up as he summoned his keyblade.

"Thundaga!" Sora yelled as he fired a powerful thunder spell at his friend, shocking him. Sora leaped into the air as he kicked Robin in the face, bringing him down. Robin got up to see Sora standing before him.

"Good job Sora," Robin said.

"See you at the end of this," Sora said. Robin suddenly disappeared in a flash as Sora appeared in back in the Master's chambers.

"Well done Champion of Champions. Victory is yours!" The Master said as he walked down his staircase.

"And I guess this is where I get those prizes now?" Sora asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I did say there would be prizes, young champion. I did not say they were for you," The Master said.

"Yeah, I know. There for you right?" Sora said.

"Correct, young champion. As you promised last night, the tournament was much more interesting and now I have more of the loser's powers at my command," The Master said as he held up his jewel to Sora, who started hearing everyone's cry for help. The Master starts summoning the other's powers: Wildebeest's horns, Beast Boy's gorilla arm, Cyborg's cannon, Gizmo's spider legs, Blue Beetle's armor, Kid Devil's tail, and Hot Spot and Firestorm's flames. "And now no one will ever defeat the Master of Games. I am invincible!" The Master said as he rose into the air. Sora was slightly intimidated by the sight of the Master but then an idea came to his mind.

"Say Master, how in the world can you invincible if you don't have me, The Champion of Champions?" Sora asked. The Master lowered himself to the ground as he eyed the young champion.

"You are truly powerful," The Master said as he thought it over.

"Then I think that means the game isn't over," Sora said with a smirk.

"The game is never over," The Master said.

"Then how about one last game? Winner take all?" Sora offered as he summoned his keyblade. The Master rose as he prepared himself.

"Sora versus The Master of Games! Let the contest begin!" The Master said as he fired beams of energy from his eyes making Sora move out of the way as The Master kept up his attacking by shooting Cyborg's cannons and Blue Beetles weapons. The Master then fired Speedy's arrows and Robin's discs towards him but he quickly climbed up the wall before backflipping off it and diving straight for The Master, striking him across the face and knocking him into a nearby wall as Sora ran back up to the roof. The Master suddenly opened his mouth as he fired a burst of water from his mouth towards Sora. Sora smiled to himself as he froze the water and started skating down it back to The Master's face as he kicked him down but he also fell down as well so he quickly tried to get back up but The Master quickly fired one of Robin's grappling hooks at Sora as the hook latched onto his leg and he was dragged back to The Master, who smashed him away with one of Blue Beetle's hammers and he smashed into a nearby wall. The Master followed it up by blasting Sora in the chest with Cyborg's cannon as the hero fell to the ground. Sora looked up to see The Master shoot fire from his hands and mouth towards Sora, who was engulfed in flames.

"I win! I always win!" The Master gloated as he continued to cover Sora in flames when suddenly a powerful blast repelled him back. He looked up to see Sora using his reflect shield to defend himself from the flames.

"Yeah, no you don't," Sora remarked. The Master gritted his teeth as he brought out two blue stingers and launched them at Sora who quickly jumped over them as he stabbed his keyblade into the jewel, causing multiple red energy beams to shoot out of it as Kid Devil and Blue Beetle came flying out on the floor.

"Nice save, Sora," Kid Devil said.

" **(2)** _Vaca Sagrada_! What just happened?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Long story! Just aim for that stupid jewel!" Sora said as Blue Beetle readied his arm cannon and Kid Devil created a fiery bow and arrow. The Master rose up from the ground, now missing Blue Beetle's armor.

"Victory shall be mine!" The Master yelled.

"It's about time you learned, winning isn't everything," Sora said. The Master yelled in anger before barreling towards them as he spewed fire all over the place. Sora quickly created a huge shield to protect them from the flames while Blue Beetle fired at the power stealer's jewel, making it fly around in the air. Blue Beetle continued to fire at The Master to keep him distracted while Kid Devil aimed his arrow at the jewel as he fired the arrow into the jewel but it didn't pierce all the way through.

"I got it," Sora said as he leapt into the air and kicked the arrow all the way into the jewel.

"NOOOOOOO!" The Master yelled as he collapsed to the ground as the jewel shot out a massive beam of light that enveloped The Master as Sora, Kid Devil, and Blue Beetle stepped back as all the other heroes were freed from the jewel. When the light died down, the heroes looked to see that The Master was back to normal and was on his knees defeated. Sora looked around to see Robin, Cyborg and the others standing next to him.

"I lose," The Master said as he suddenly disappeared in a flash, leaving behind only his jewel.

"Please let that be the end of those annoying flashes," Sora said to himself. After explaining everything to the other heroes about what just happened, they eventually started handing out official honorary Titan communicators.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm a Titan now!" Kid Devil said.

"Neither can I. I can't wait to kick butt with you guys," Firestorm said. Sora smiled when he saw Cyborg grab Gizmo's communicator since he was still a bad guy.

"Sorry that I acted like a jerk back their guys," Robin said.

"Ah, it's alright, it happens every now and then," Sora said as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Well dudes, it's been fun," Beast Boy said.

"And if you ever need us," Cyborg said.

"You know how to call us," Robin said.

"Or find us," Sora said.

"Back at you guys. See ya later," Kid Devil said. Sora held up the red jewel as it started to glow and everyone disappeared. Sora, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy appeared back in the Tower, happy to be back.

"Yeah, we're back!" Sora said as Stitch suddenly jumped onto his back as he licked his face. "Hahaha, missed you too Stitch," Sora laughed.

"Hey, where's Starfire?" Robin asked. Sora looked around to see Starfire and Raven missing.

"And Raven?" Sora asked confused.

"And Terra?" Beast Boy asked as well. The four boys looked at each other in confusion before sharing a shared shocked face.

"OH, COME ON!" The boys yelled.

( _Many hours later_ )

The boys decided to wait in the living room for the girls to come back from the tournament. They were watching a random sci-fi movie Beast Boy put on, which was about an evil empire trying to take over the galaxy while a small group of fighters try to stop them. Sora definitely was a fan of this movie but not as much as Beast Boy, who had action figures from the series in his room, and knew almost every single quote from it. After awhile, they decided to go to sleep since it was getting super late and they needed it since it's been non-stop fighting recently. Sora was about to enter his room when suddenly a white flash appeared quickly before disappearing just as quickly. Knowing what that was, Sora sprinted to the living room to see Raven, Starfire, and Terra standing there.

"Hey, welcome back!" Sora said as he walked over to them.

"Friend Sora! You are okay," Starfire said, flying up to him.

"Let me guess, the same thing that happened to us, happened to you guys right?" Raven asked.

"Yep, forced into this strange tournament by a crazy Master, fought against other super-heroes across the world and then found out that the Master was trying to steal our powers," Sora explained.

"Yeah, that sounds accurate," Terra said.

"There were a lot of super heroes with us as well: Jinx was there, Rose was there too, a girl with a golden lasso, another with red and black hair, and another one was wearing a yellow wrestling mask," Raven said.

"Rose was there?! How is she? Is she alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, she was fine. She seemed to be doing alright and was taking care of herself when we talked," Raven said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but it's been a long day for me, so I'm gonna go get some shut eye," Terra said as he headed for the door.

"Okay, night Terra," Sora said waving as Terra waved back.

"I shall go get the sleep as well. Pleasant shlorvaks, friends," Starfire said before flying off for her room.

"Night, Star," Sora said.

"I'm gonna get some sleep too. I need to rest my head," Raven said.

"Okay. Goodnight, Rae," Sora said as he hugged her goodnight. Raven returned it as the two headed to bed.

 _And that's it. Sora and the others have participated in the Tournament of Heroes with Sora emerging as the victor. And yes, so many heroes have been introduced: Kid Devil, Blue Beetle, and Firestorm and others have been hinted on as well. Oh, and for Beetle's translations:_

 _ **(1)**_ _Means "no way"_

 _ **(2)**_ _Means "holy cow"_

 _Please, let me know if I did okay at introducing the characters and if I portrayed them in the right way as well. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _Thanks for the offer, I really appreciate it. Also, yeah Anti-Form's a monster but he's not stupid._

 _ **Dracus6:**_ _Ooh, not a bad idea. I'll have to catch up on My Hero Academia though before I do so._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Very soon..._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _I've been thinking about that. Someone will make an appearance but I won't spoil who though._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _It was mostly Donald's magic at first but after a while it kind of became a general thing for certain worlds._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _I don't think so, it was in Dream Drop Distance that Sora lost his powers and therefore his former summons and since this story takes place after that game because Sora is trying to regain his power, so he'll most likely get knew summons soon. I've just gotta figure out when._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please follow, please favor, and please leave a review. Until then, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out._


	25. Chapter 25: Betrayal

_Hello everyone! Welcome to the 25_ _th_ _chapter in this story! Now for me, that's actually pretty cool but I'm going to wait until the 30_ _th_ _in order to celebrate but still, 25 chapters! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so far in order for me to make it this far. I hope you guys are having a great rest of the summer as it sadly comes to an end. Now onto the chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 25: Betrayal**

Sora was sitting in his room, finishing up the last touches for the lucky seashell charms he made for his friends. It's been about a week since their encounter with the Master of Games and not much has really happened since then. With Terra's help, they managed to finish attempted crimes faster than usual: they beat Mumbo Jumbo before he could even leave the bank, crushed Cinderblock with his own body, and stopped Doctor Light from robbing a bank while still having time for lunch at the end of the day. The team couldn't be more thankful to have Terra on the team just as much as Terra was thankful to have a home.

"Done and perfect," Sora said as he placed Terra's charm on the table to admire it. It was a yellow and blue colored charm with a butterfly painted in the middle. "Yeah, she's gonna like this," Sora said, as he tied a blue string to it, finishing it up. Suddenly, the alarms lit up his room as he almost jumped out of his chair.

"Oh c'mon!" Sora said as he got ready and ran out of his room and into the ops room where the others already were. "Whassup?" Sora asked.

"Slade's back. His robots are attacking a building up in the mountains," Robin said.

"Why that building?" Sora asked.

"Maybe there's something in there that he wants," Terra suggested.

"Well, let's get there before he gets what he wants," Cyborg said.

"Yes, let us go stop the Slade bots," Starfire said before flying off with the others soon following her.

( _Later that evening at the Building_ )

The Titans arrived to see the robots blow one of the walls to the building down, revealing a small army of Slade bots, one of them carrying a large canister filled with something. Sora fired a beam of light from his keyblade, nailing the bot who was carrying the canister in the head, making him fall to the ground and drop the canister.

"You guys mind sending Slade a message for us?" Sora asked as Terra floated into the air, riding a boulder while holding several large boulders over her head.

"Eat dirt!" Terra yelled as she launched the boulders at the bots, with some hitting their targets but some of the bots managed to move out of the way and brought out their blasters and started firing at the Titans. The heroes charge as Robin rides one of Terra's boulders while Sora runs ahead and fires a huge wave of fire at the bots, destroying most of them as Robin and the others dive into the group of bots as Starfire fires beams from her eyes, Beast Boy stampedes through them as a rhino, and Cyborg fires shoulder mounted missiles, blowing the bots away. Raven suddenly floats into the air, carrying a giant boulder as she tossed it to Terra, who caught it with her powers as she brought it down upon another group of bots, squashing them.

"Thanks a ton," Terra joked.

"Two tons actually," Raven retorted but suddenly she put up a shield to protect herself from the blaster shots but they managed to break through and she was knocked to the ground along with Terra since her boulder was shot out of her feet. Raven looked up to see a bunch of bots surrounding her as they raised their blasters at the ready when suddenly, Sora's keyblade came spinning in, hitting all of the bots on the head. Sora leaped into the air as he recalled the keyblade to the air as he slashed away at some of the bots before blasting the rest of them with a thunder spell, destroying them.

"You alright?" Sora asked as he held out his hand to her. She smiled at him as she took his hand and she was pulled up.

"Yeah thanks," Raven said when suddenly more blaster shots streaked past their heads and they turned to see more bots approaching. They nodded together as they and the rest of the Titans destroyed the last of the bots.

"Is that all of them?" Robin asked as they all regrouped.

"Looks like it," Raven said as she looked at all of the robot parts spread about.

"Well, let's see what they were trying to steal," Sora said as he walked over to the canister where Cyborg was examining it. "You got anything Cy?" He asked.

"My sensors say that it's some kind of explosive device," Cyborg said.

"So, Slade was trying to blow something up?" Terra asked.

"That sounds way too simple, even for Slade," Beast Boy said.

"But at least we have stopped him before he could utilize this device for his evil schemes," Starfire said.

"Star's right. Let's get this thing somewhere where no one can use it again," Robin said.

"And then PIZZA!" Beast Boy cheered as the Titans began to leave as Cyborg lifted the device over his shoulder. Sora was about to follow when he sensed something nearby in the forest and he looked for any sign but he didn't see anything. He walked up to the forest line, looking for anything suspicious but again found nothing.

"Must've been my imagination," Sora said as he ran to catch up with the others. A few seconds passed when suddenly a small camera emerged from the ground a few feet from where Sora was standing as it zoomed in on the retreating Titans.

( _Later, back at the Tower_ )

"And the last slice of pizza goes to...Terra!" Cyborg announced as the final slice of pizza went to Terra. The Titans congratulated her as she enjoyed the last slice as Cyborg joked about her getting the last slice, making almost all of the Titans laugh.

"Seriously, Terra, great job tonight. We're glad to have you on the team," Robin said.

"And we are most mirthful to claim you as our friend," Starfire said.

"Yeah and we're hoping that this place is a good home for you," Sora said.

"Yeah, what they said," Raven said as Beast Boy turned into a small puppy and licked Terra's face, making her laugh.

"Thanks guys, for everything. But you shouldn't, I'm just doing my job, you know? No big deal," Terra said embarrassed as Beast Boy changed back.

"Well, it's a big deal to us. Good friends don't always come along every day, you know?" Beast Boy said. Cyborg then walked over to the wall revealing a hand reading pad as he placed his hand on it, activating the Tower's security systems and the lights went out.

"All right y'all. Titans Tower's locked up and Cyborg's shutting down," Cyborg said as he walked out of the ops room and to his room.

"We should all get some sleep," Robin said.

"Agreed. Good night, everyone," Sora said as he walks to his room.

"Night," Raven said.

"Pleasant shlorvaks!" Starfire said.

"Nighty night, Terra," Beast Boy said as everyone went to sleep, leaving Terra alone in the ops room.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Terra said quietly. Sora walked down the hall as he made it to his room, where Stitch was sleeping in his little bed and sat down on his chair. He was about to take his shoes and jacket off when his communicator started ringing. He opened it up to reveal Rose staring back at him.

"Hey, Sora," Rose said.

"Oh, hey Rose. How are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I'm good, just taking a break after stopping some crimes. How have you guys been?" Rose asked.

"Good, just the usual stuff we deal with, crazy events, stopping some bad guys. Oh, and we recently got a new team member too," Sora said.

"Yeah, I met her at that weird tournament that happened a week ago. Her name is Terra, right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, she's really cool, she controls the earth and she's a great team member," Sora said.

"Awesome, I can't wait to actually meet her when I get back to Jump City," Rose said.

"Wait, you're coming back?!" Sora asked excited.

"Yeah, right now I'm in Steel City but I should be there in a week or so," Rose said.

"Oh, cool but why-" Sora asked but was interrupted when he heard a noise outside. Confused, he looked out the window to see Terra and Beast Boy riding on a boulder out towards the city.

"Well, it's about time," Sora said.

"What? What's going on?" Rose asked.

"It looks like Terra and Beast Boy are finally going on a date. Ever since they first met, Beast Boy fell head over heels for her and I've been wondering when they would go out," Sora said.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Well, I hope they have a fun time," Rose said.

"Anyway, what did you mean you were coming back?" Sora said.

"Well, after a while of thinking everything through and after that weird tournament earlier, I've decided to-" Rose said when suddenly the communicator cut out.

"Rose?" Sora asked, trying to call her again but was unable to. "Rose?!" Sora tried again when suddenly his door was blasted open, revealing a huge army of Slade bots waiting on the other side. "What the-" Sora said but was interrupted by the bots blasting him into the wall as they surrounded him. As they prepared to fire at him and Stitch, he quickly put up a reflect shield to defend themselves but he saw that his charms were about to be shot at.

"No!" Sora yelled as he pushed the bots back as he put the charms into his jacket. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" Sora shouted as he fired a huge blast of blizzard at the bots, knocking them out of his room while freezing them in place. Sora summoned his keyblade as he slashed them all to pieces. Stitch crawled onto his shoulder as he grew four arms and pulled out four blasters

"Robin! Raven! Starfire! Cyborg!" Sora shouted as he ran down the hallway as he sliced nearby robots out of his way. "Gotta get to the ops room," Sora said as he fired a beam of light through the huge army as he ran up the wall and fired a blast of lightning on them disabling them while Stitch fired his blasters. After cutting through a few more, they made it to the ops room door and was about to open it when the door suddenly burst open, revealing Cyborg being tackled by four bots.

"Cy!" Sora said as he bashed three of the bots off of him before grabbing the fourth one and slamming it into another oncoming group of bots. But the bots quickly recovered and were about to attack again but Sora quickly created an ice wall to stop them.

"That's not gonna hold them off for long. C'mon, we have to find the others," Sora said as he helped Cyborg up and they ran down another hallway.

"How did these guys get pass my security?! I know I activated it before we went sleep!" Cyborg yelled as he fired his sonic cannon at another set of bots.

"Well worry about that later. We have to find the others!" Sora yelled as he unleashed a huge blast of light, clearing the area for a little.

"Robin! Starfire!" Sora yelled.

"Down here!" Robin yelled. Sora and Cyborg ran down a hallway and turned a corner to see a giant hole that lead to the floor below and Robin and Starfire pinned behind a doorway by a dozen bots shooting at them. Sora and Cyborg quickly fired their weapons at the bots, drawing their attention as they quickly dispatched of the rest of the bots.

"Thanks," Robin said.

"What the heck is going on here?" Cyborg asked.

"I do not know. They just appeared out of nowhere," Starfire said.

"Wait, where's Raven?!" Sora yelled, noticing that she wasn't among them. Suddenly more blaster fire appeared as they took cover behind the doorway as more and more bots appeared.

"How many are there?" Cyborg asked.

"Cyborg, try to reactivate the security systems. Robin, Starfire, back him up," Sora said as he suddenly made a mad dash down the hall.

"Wait, where are you going?" Robin asked.

"I'm gonna go look for Raven!" Sora shouted as he ran down the halls, slicing and blasting through any robots who dared to get in his way. He eventually made it to Raven's room when suddenly her door came flying off the hinges with five robots soon following the broken door. Raven came floating out with an annoyed look on her face.

"Raven!" Sora said catching her attention. "You alright?" He asked.

"Five robots just snuck into my room and tried to shoot me. I'm just dandy," Raven said.

"C'mon, we need to regroup with the others," Sora said as he and Raven ran back to the others who were doing their best to fend off the bots.

"I've tried calling Beast Boy but he's not responding," Robin said.

"And Terra was not in her room," Starfire said.

"Oh, I actually saw them fly off into the city. I don't know where though," Sora said but was interrupted by more blaster shots.

"Anybody wanna explain to me how two hundred armed robots got pass my security systems?!" Cyborg said as he fired his sonic cannon.

"Have you tried reactivating it?" Sora said as he fired a blast of light while Stitch fired his blasters.

"I can't even access the main computer! We're locked out!" Cyborg retorted.

"There's too many of them. We have to fall back," Raven said as she fired a blast of magic. Robin looked down in thought before looking at Sora.

"Sora!" Robin yelled, getting Sora's attention. "I need you to find Beast Boy and Terra, make sure their safe," Robin said.

"What?! But what about you guys? I-I can't just leave you!" Sora said.

"We'll be fine but we don't know about Beast Boy and Terra. Just track his communicator and you'll find him. Now go!" Robin ordered as Sora reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Everyone else, fight anyway. Titans Go!" Robin nodded as everyone leaped from the doorway cover as everyone attacked the bots as Sora rushed ahead of everyone as he made his way to the ops room. A group of robots got in his way but he quickly cut through them in a single strike as he fired a fire spell at the window, making a hole for him as he jumped out and started gliding into the air. Suddenly, another laser blast passed by his head and he looked behind him to see more bots following him.

"You guys don't know when to give up do you?" Sora yelled as he flew faster to lose them but they managed to keep up as they fired grappling hooks at him, tying around his body in order to stop him.

"Fine, wanna play like that?" Sora said as he let out a powerful surge of electricity from his body, traveling up the ropes and shocking the bots, until they were disabled. Sora then cut the ropes as he flew off following the communicator's location. He flew until he came upon a small diner that was on the outer edge of the city. This place was called Ben's Diner and Sora wondered why they came here. Sora walked in to the diner to see a bunch of people playing pool and sitting around enjoying their food. Sora walked further into the diner when he felt something under his foot. He moved it to reveal a Titan's communicator and he moved down to pick it up as he smelt the familiar smell of tofu surrounding it. He turned to see a waitress walking around the place.

"Excuse me," Sora asked her. "Was a guy with green skin and a girl with blond hair in here earlier?" He asked.

"Yeah, they came in here for a couple slices of pie but then they bolted outta of here pretty quickly. The girl seemed freaked out when they left. Like something spooked the daylights out of her," The waitress said.

"Did they say where they were going or something?" Sora asked.

"They didn't say nothing but I think I saw them heading towards the old amusement park," The waitress said.

"Thank you very much," Sora said as he ran out and glided into the air looking for an abandoned amusement park. He flew all across the city looking for the park until he found one that had the Ferris wheel working. He flew down closer when he suddenly saw the ground underneath the Wheel fall apart as the Weel started to shake. He looked closer to see Terra flying above on a boulder with Beast Boy soon joining her.

"Beast Boy?!" Sora yelled out as he flew closer to the lovebirds. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Slade's attacking us!" Beast Boy said.

"Aw great. Look the Tower is under attack too! Get to a safe place and contact the Titans. I'll hold off Slade," Sora said as he tossed Beast Boy's communicator back to its owner. Suddenly, a grappling hook came flying out of the smoke and wrapped around Sora.

"Go now!" Sora yelled as he was pulled to the ground next to Slade.

"You shouldn't have come Sora. Who knows just how pain the rest of your fellow Titans are going through," Slade said.

"Man, you really underestimate us huh. So, what's the big grand scheme for us this time?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Slade said as he extended his staff and charged as Sora summoned his keyblade and the two clashed again with Slade swinging his staff wildly at Sora, who was forced to dodge and block the attacks until he quickly put up a reflect shield to block Slade's barrage and push him back. Sora then went on a barrage of his own as he attacked Slade but the masked man managed to dodge most of the attacks.

"Seriously, what is it this time? Is it Terra? You'll never have her or her powers!" Sora yelled.

"That's right, she hasn't told any of you yet," Slade said.

"Told us what? What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"How do you think an army of my robots managed to get into your precious Tower without any of the security systems going off? It could only have been done on the inside correct?" Slade said.

"Yeah but Cyborg activated it, we all saw him do it and no one else wouldn't have done that, not me, not Robin, not Star, Not Raven, Not Beast Boy, Not-" Sora said but stopped when he started thinking everything over. Terra couldn't have, she wouldn't have right?

"No, she wouldn't have," Sora said in disbelief.

"Yes, she did," Slade whispered.

"No!" Sora yelled as he finally hit Slade with his keyblade, cutting Slade's head off revealing him to a robot.

"Terra?! Where are you!" Sora yelled when he suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking. He ran into the house of mirrors to see Beast Boy, Slade, and Terra standing in a room surrounded by broken mirrors with Terra standing next to Slade.

"Tell me it's not true Terra. Tell me that you're not with him," Sora said with his voice balancing on anger and sadness.

"It's the truth," Terra said as she looked down in shame.

"Terra...why?" Beast Boy asked saddened.

"Because you could never give her what she needs," Slade responded. Beast Boy suddenly roared as he turned into a tiger and charged at Slade who quickly grabbed Beast Boy and threw him onto the ground. He then pulled out a blaster about to shoot Beast Boy but Sora quickly intervened as he tackled Slade into the wall before throwing him to the ground. He was about to attack again when he saw Terra run further into the house.

"Terra!" Sora yelled when he was suddenly shot in the chest and fell to the ground. Slade got up about to shoot Sora again when Beast Boy appeared behind him, now a giant bear, as he slashed Slade across the chest, knocking him to the ground. Sora gritted his teeth as he ran after Terra who he found crying on the ground.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen," Terra muttered to herself.

"If you're sorry, then why did you join Slade?!" Sora asked.

"I don't know Sora. He-he helped me, saved me from myself. He said that I owed him-," Terra said. Sora gritted his teeth as his eyes turned yellow.

"So, after everything we gave you: a home, a family, a safe place?! You turned to a man who would put you on a leash just so he could have your powers! He never cared about you; he just wants your powers! You want to know what he did to me when me and Robin worked for him? He put me under his control just so I could attack Robin when we tried to leave him. Don't you get it, Terra? He only sees you as just a pawn!" Sora yelled as he punched a mirror near Terra's face in anger, scaring her.

"No!" Terra yelled as she made a giant boulder and launched it at Sora, hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground, knocking Terra's lucky charm out of Sora's jacket. Terra calmed herself down as she realized what she did when she saw the charm lying on the ground. Looking at the charm reminded her of herself due to the colors and the butterfly in the middle.

"Is this for me?" Terra said about to pick it up but Beast Boy stopped her as he picked it up.

"I make charms for my friends. That one was for you," Sora said as he picked himself up.

"So, it was all a game? You were just pretending?" Beast Boy accused.

"No, you said you would be my friend no matter what, right?" Terra said, holding out her hand to Beast Boy but he turned his back to her.

"Slade was right. You don't have any friends," Beast Boy said in a cold tone. Terra's face was a look of guilt and hurt when Sora saw Slade appear behind her, with claw and scratch marks all around him.

"Apprentice. Come. We had a change of plans," Slade said. Terra backs away from Beast Boy towards Slade as her face turns into one of anger as the two disappear into the darkness. Sora walks up to Beast Boy as he takes the charm back.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I-" Sora said but Beast Boy stopped him by placing Terra's charm in his hand.

"I-I still can't believe that she did this," Beast Boy said.

"Me neither. After everything we did for her," Sora said as the stood in the House for a few minutes embracing this new info.

"Let's head back to the Tower, see how everyone is doing," Sora said as he Beast Boy took off into the air and back to the Tower as the sun started to rise. They entered through one of the many holes in the windows that led to the ops room where the rest of the Titans were waiting. They were all covered in dirt and scratch marks and even Robin's and Raven's cape had some tears in them. Sora landed on the floor as Beast Boy turned back into a human as Sora saw piles upon piles of Slade bots all over the Tower.

"What happened?" Robin asked walking up to them. Beast Boy looked down as he walked away from them while Sora looked down at Terra's charm.

( _Later_ )

The remaining Titans stood in the Ops room as Sora told them everything: How Terra betrayed them, how she gave Slade everything about them and that she was the one who disabled the security system in order for the bots to sneak in. After a few minutes of destroying all of the hidden cameras and microphones Terra had installed, the Titans were sitting in the Ops Room trying to take in all the info.

"Well, looks like that's everything," Cyborg said.

"And yet, I still feel sad," Starfire said as she looked down.

"I knew it, I knew it! We never should have given her another chance!" Raven said.

"And yet we did. All of us," Sora said as Stitch stood on his shoulder also looking sad.

"I've managed to regain control of the computer. Everything's been reset," Cyborg said.

"And we've found all of the hidden cameras as well," Sora said.

"Thing is, Terra gave Slade more than secret codes and cameras. She gave him us, our flaws, our weaknesses, everything he'd ever need to know," Raven said.

"It doesn't matter. When Slade makes his next move, we'll be ready," Robin said in a determined tone.

"And what about Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.

"Will he be alright?" Starfire asked.

"He just...needs some time, Star," Sora said.

"Alright, let's get this place cleaned up," Cyborg said as he and Starfire went to work.

"Are you too alright?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just angry," Raven said.

"I'm just disappointed. I mean, we gave her everything and yet, she turned her back on us," Sora said, angered at everything that's happened.

"Don't worry. We'll bring her back. But we have to stop Slade to do so," Robin said as he placed a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora smiled at Robin in response.

"Your right. But first, let's get this place back to normal," Sora said as the three got to work cleaning up Titans Tower.

 _And that's it. Terra has betrayed the Titans and the Tower has come under attack a second time. What will happen next? Well, if you've already saw the show than you already know. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so far. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Darkmaster10000000:**_ _Riku went to retrieve Kairi so she can train with Lea, Donald and Goofy wait for Sora's return, and soon, Riku and Mickey are going to rescue Aqua. Don't worry, nothing bad happened to them._

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I like to think the Justice League were off world or were very busy to notice._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Raven, Starfire, Terra, Wonder Girl, Jinx, Ravager, Bumblebee, Pantha, Kole, Argent, and Blackfire._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Raven, Starfire, Terra, Wonder Girl, Jinx, Ravager, Bumblebee, Pantha, Kole, Argent, and Blackfire._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _I actually have a plan for when Blackfire appears next time in the episode "Betrothed" but not a bad idea._

 _ **Guest 4:**_ _Robin and Starfire, Raven and Sora, Beast Boy and Terra, and one more but I don't want to spoil it yet._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Favor, please follow, and please leave a review because your opinions and ideas are truly helpful. Until then, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out._


	26. Chapter 26: Anti-Form

_Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of this story. This chapter has been built up since the beginning of this season so let's get into it! Once again, I wanna thank everyone for favoring and following this story and giving me ideas and reviews. So, now on to the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 26: Anti-Form**

The sun began to set as The Titans relaxed in their famous Tower. Not much was really happening that day so they decided to spend some time to themselves. Terra's betrayal really hurt them all in some way, as they saw Terra as a really great friend and teammate and to see her turn to Slade of all people struck them all on a personal level, especially Beast Boy, who would spend some nights sleeping in Terra's room. Sora always felt bad every time he walked past Terra's empty room and he would hear Beast Boy's dog whines. He wished there was something he could do or say to help cheer everyone up but there wasn't much to say in words for this kind of situation. But he could definitely create something should help everyone.

"And done!" Sora announced to himself. His Thalassa seashell charms were finally finished for every Titan: Robin's was a combination of red, yellow, green, and black colored shells with a red gem in the middle and his symbol painted on one of the shells; Raven's was a dark blue and black combo with a dark blue gem and a raven's head painted on; Cyborg's was a white and light blue colored combo with electrical circuits painted around them, a blue gem in the middle and Cyborg's red eye; Starfire's was a mix green, purple and orange-reddish shells with a green gem in the middle with a starbolt painted on one of them; and Beast Boy's was a mix of purple and green shells with multiple animal paw prints painted on them and a green gem in the middle. And finally, Sora's charm was a mix of blue, black and brown with his crown necklace painted on and a blue gem in the middle.

"This should lift everyone's spirits up," Sora said, about to gift them to the Titans when suddenly the alarms lit up. "Oh, not now!" Sora yelled before running out of his room, leaving the charms on his desk. He ran into the Ops room to see The Titans and Stitch looking at the computer. "What's the problem?" He asked.

"Doctor Light is attacking the city again. Titans go!" Robin yelled as they ran out of the room, leaving Stitch alone.

( _Downtown Jump City_ )

The Titans arrived on one of the streets to see Doctor Light standing atop a flipped over car, wearing his suit from when he made Raven mad, but now he decided to add a long white cape to it as well. He was blasting at other cars that came by as he cackled manically.

"End of the line, Doc," Robin said, getting the doctor's attention.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. I was wondering when you would show up," Doctor Light said.

"Ooh, liking the cape Doc. Where'd you get it?" Beast Boy asked.

"The thrift store!" The Doctor yelled before firing a blast of light at them, making them all jump away as Doctor Light continued to fire at them. Robin moved out of the way of one of the blasts before throwing two explosive discs at the criminal but the Doctor fried them both before creating a whip of light and launched it at Robin. The whip wrapped around his leg before the Doctor threw Robin through one of the building windows. Cyborg pulled off a car door from its hinges before sneaking up behind Dr. Light and bashing him to the ground.

"Who knew car doors could be so handy?" Cyborg asked. But the Doctor quickly recovered as he flew up into the air and fired a powerful beam at Cyborg. He tried to use the car door as a shield but the beam cut through the door and hit Cyborg in the chest, burying him in the ground. Starbolts suddenly bombarded Doctor Light as Starfire flew launching bolt after bolt but as the dust cleared, it revealed Doctor Light protected by a light shield. Beast Boy came rushing in transformed into a lion as he swiped at Dr. Light with his claws while Starfire kept launching Starbolts but the Doctor's form suddenly dissipated into light particles before exploding, knocking Starfire and Beast Boy away.

"You will never defeat me this time, younglings," Doctor Light said when he was suddenly blasted by fire. He looked up to see Sora leaping for him with keyblade at the ready. Doctor Light created a shield and blade as the two clashed with Sora bashing away at the light shield while the Doctor tried to strike with his small blade but Sora managed to block and dodge. Sora eventually managed to break the light shield and bash Dr. Light away. Sora went on the offense again but Dr. Light's form once again scattered into light particles and exploded when Sora touched it, knocking him to the ground.

"Is that all you got boy?" Doctor Light stated when suddenly Raven appeared behind him, now being tall and having dark tentacles appear from her cloak.

"He has me," Raven said, trying to scare him like last time.

"No, not again!" Dr. Light said in terror before blasting Raven with a light beam, knocking her to the ground. Doctor Light continued to blast at her, making her take cover behind one of her shields but it started to crack. "You won't get me again witch!" Dr. Light yelled.

"Raven!" Sora yelled as he got up from the ground. 'Haven't used it for awhile, but I can't think of a better time. Let's go, Limit Form!' Sora thought as a powerful burst of light erupted from his body as he outstretched his arms and legs.

" _ **Ohohoho, Sora. Bad move,"**_ Sora heard in his mind as he recognized who it was.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Sora yelled as a burst of darkness overtook the light.

" _ **Yes! It's my turn now!"**_ Anti-Form yelled as darkness fully took over his body.

"NO!" Sora yelled as the darkness covered him. His keyblade suddenly disappeared and his eyes turned yellow as he went on all fours like a dog. The Titans looked on in shock and horror at what their friend has turned into. However, Dr. Light was too focused on Raven to notice, who continued to block the light beam.

"I will finish you here, girl!" Dr. Light yelled as he continued to fire at Raven's shield. Suddenly, two dark whips wrapped around the Doctor's hands, making him stop the beam as he was dragged towards where Anti-Sora was standing. He looked up in horror to see Anti-Sora looking at him with a crazed smile with fangs growing from his teeth.

" **Hello Doctor,"** Anti-Sora with a hiss. Dr. Light whimpered in fear as he tried to back away but Anti-Sora crawled up to him as he looked closely at his face. " **Tell me, what are you afraid of?"** Anti-Sora asked as he looked into the Doctor's eyes. Dr. Light suddenly screamed in fear as he bared witness to every single thing that he was afraid of in life. It was all so rapid and vivid that the Doctor couldn't help but scream in terror as the white in his eyes changed to yellow. Anti-Sora stepped away as the Doctor continued to scream as he turned to face the Titans, who were still frozen in fear. " **Hi friends,"** Anti-Sora said as he waved to them with hands which looked almost like claws.

"S-Sora?! W-what happened to you?!" Robin asked, terrified.

"It's like he's an entirely different person," Cyborg said.

" **Correct, robot boy. Sora is gone and now I'll be running the show for him,"** Anti-Sora said as he walked closer to them.

"And who are you?" Starfire asked, scared.

" **The name's Anti-Sora, princess and let's just say that I'm here to have some...fun"** Anti-Sora said before suddenly disappearing in front of them. They looked around for a little bit when suddenly Anti-Sora appeared before Cyborg and kicked him a few feet away. He disappeared again before wrapping Beast Boy in one of his dark whips before raising him in the air and smashing him to the ground. Anti-Sora then turned to see Robin and Starfire behind him still standing there unsure of what to do. Anti-Sora than suddenly ran at them on all fours before leaping at them with claws at the ready when suddenly Raven's shield covered them, stopping him. He looked over in anger to see Raven concentrating.

"Sora, stop! This isn't you! You don't attack your friends!" Raven yelled.

" **Your right he wouldn't but I would,"** Anti-Sora said before running towards Raven. She quickly dropped the shield and encased Anti-Sora in a dark sphere.

" **Really?"** Anti-Sora asked before pulling the sphere apart, freeing himself as he kicked Raven into the wall. Anti-Sora suddenly felt something wrap around him as he turned to see Robin's grappling hook around him as Robin tried to restrain him. He was about to go attack him when suddenly he was buried under pieces of concrete by the other Titans.

"C'mon dude get ahold of yourself," Beast Boy yelled. Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from the concrete when it suddenly exploded with dark energy, scattering the concrete and the Titans to the ground. Anti-Sora stood laughing at the Titans' attempts.

" **C'mon if Sora couldn't hold me back, than how on Earth can you?"** Anti-Sora asked. Suddenly, all the Titans sprang up and tried to restrain him but he managed to evade them before climbing up a nearby building and jumping off it as once again he created two dark whips in his hand. He then used them to bring Starfire back down to the ground, creating a crater under her. He then wrapped the whip around a piece of concrete and threw it at Robin, who quickly took cover. Suddenly, Cyborg tried to grab him but Anti-Sora simply sank into the darkness before appearing behind Cyborg and drop kicked him into a wall. Beast Boy jumped in as a small monkey to distract him but Anti-Sora managed to grab him and throw him into Robin's face, knocking him to the ground. All that was left was Raven who was too reluctant to hurt Sora.

" **What's wrong, Rae? Too afraid to hurt Sora?"** Anti-Sora remarked as he teleported in front of Raven. " **Well don't worry. He's safe inside his own heart and right now he's screaming for me to stop doing all of this. But you'll never hear him again,"** Anti-Sora said with a smirk.

"You sure about that?" Raven said before suddenly grabbing Anti-Sora's face, making him scream in anger as Raven's eyes glowed white.

" _Raven!"_ She heard in her own mind as her eyes returned to normal. Anti-Sora backed away as he held his head in pain before blasting Raven into the wall with a dark blast. Anti-Sora roared before leaping up to one of the buildings and started climbing up to the roof before disappearing from sight. Raven looked up at the roof in concern.

"Sora..." Raven said in worry.

"So, does anyone know what just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

( _Later back at the Tower_ )

Stitch was cleaning up the Titan's kitchen to make sure the home for the heroes was all taken care of. He always made it the first priority to clean the kitchen as soon as he could since he knew that the kitchen was where the celebrating party would be. What he means by that is when the Titans come back from a long day fighting crime and spend the rest of it cooking a huge meal for everybody. It happened occasionally and one or two of the Titans would help him out but when they all left, he had to clean everything up. But he didn't mind, to him it was better than doing nothing like Beast Boy when he had to do the chores. Stitch was about done when he saw the Titans enter into the Ops Room. He ran up to them about to jump on them when he saw Sora missing and the Titans looking down.

"Where is Sora?" Stitch asked them.

"Uh, something happened to him tonight, Stitch and we're not exactly sure what," Cyborg said. Stitch looked at them in confusion.

"You mean he turned into a dark creepy animal thing with yellow eyes and claws and tried to destroy us!" Beast Boy yelled as he imitated Anti-Sora as he crawled around the floor and ceiling on all fours. Stitch looked on in shock and horror at what they described.

"Anti-Form!" Stitch said before suddenly running off.

"What is an Anti-Form?" Starfire asked.

"It's Sora's darkness," Raven said getting everyone's attention. "It's his darkness personified that takes control of him if his anger gets out of control like it did tonight. He told me that when Terra first arrived that his darkness broke free and started messing with him. He tried to keep it under control since then but it looks like it finally got out today," she said.

"Is that why he's been acting differently lately?" Cyborg asked and Raven nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't he tell us about this? We could've helped him," Robin said.

"He was worried about how you guys would react to it. He thought that you guys might contain him or something like that," Raven said.

"Wait, how do you know about this if we didn't?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked down before taking a breath.

"He told me on the night when Kitten got him to dance with her. He told me why he was acting differently and when it started happening," Raven said.

"And you didn't tell us!" Beast Boy asked.

"It was his secret to tell not mine. And he told me because I know exactly what it's like to keep something like that under control. To keep his emotions in check like I do every single day, of course he would trust me with that," Raven said.

"Enough, please! Raven, did Sora say anything about how to bring him back?" Starfire asked.

"He did say that he could change back if he's knocked out or if he runs out of energy but I'm not sure how we're going to catch him," Raven said when suddenly Stitch came running in holding a small journal. He held it up to Robin who took it and opened it.

"It looks like he kept a log for every time it appeared," Robin said before reading. "The first log says: 'I can't believe it came back after all this time! I thought after doing the Mark of Mastery and then coming to gain my power back would have gotten rid of it but it looks like I was wrong. *sigh* I remember when it first appeared and Donald and Goofy were straight up terrified of what I turned into. I, of course had no idea what happened since I tend to black out when it appears or get pushed to the back of my mind. They said that I was an animal and that darkness took over me. I still can't believe that it appeared here, I just hope that I can contain it before it actually breaks free.'" Robin said.

"Wow, he's dealt with this before?!" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not too surprised," Raven said. Robin continued to read.

"Log two: 'It happened again today when Cyborg fought with the robot, Atlas. It didn't really do much besides talk to me but nothing serious. Just trying to keep track in case I do turn and I can't explain myself. I don't want them to think that I suddenly just went evil on them without any kind of explanation so guys, if your reading this, then just please try to understand. Even someone like me has darkness within them and even I struggle to control it.'" Robin read.

"Wow," Beast Boy said.

"Oh, I worry for Friend Sora for his horrendous torture by the Anti-Form. I wish he could've trusted us with this," Starfire said worried.

"Log three: Well, Raven knows. So does Stitch but he already knew when I first found him back in Radiant Garden. After I freaked out again against Kitten and her spider boyfriend, Raven questioned me when we were dancing about what's wrong with me and I decided to tell her. I figured she would probably give me the best advice to control Anti-Form so I thought why not. Raven also made me promise that if Anti-Form got more out of control, that I would tell the others. I just hope that they'll understand if it breaks out," Robin read.

"Why didn't he tell us about this sooner?" Beast Boy asked.

"He must've thought it disappeared?" Raven said.

"I don't think so. Log four: 'Terra came back today and she looks like she's doing better than ever. I'm glad but something kinda felt off but I don't know what, probably something Raven told me. Anyway, Anti-Form came back today while I was fighting Slade and it seemed to take partial control of me. I was fighting and talking like it but I was still there. Slade tried to get Anti-Form to join but he clearly had no intention of joining that mad man. I should've told the Titans at that point but something's stopping me. I'm sorry Raven but I just can't," Robin read.

"Sora..." Raven said quietly.

"We could have helped him. I wish he came to us," Starfire said.

"Last Log: I still can't believe it! How could Terra betray us like that after we gave her everything she could want?! I just- I can't comprehend it! Anyway, I'm glad Anti-Form didn't go crazy as I thought it would but sill it appeared tonight which is still very concerning but I think I finally got it controlled," Robin read. Suddenly, the alarms went up as they ran to the computers and saw a situation in the city.

"It's Sora. It's got to be," Robin said.

"But how are we going to stop him?" Cyborg asked.

"I have an idea. I heard Sora when I reached into his mind. I just need to reach further in," Raven said.

( _Later, in Jump City_ )

The Security Team were shooting at something in the dark when suddenly multiple blasts of darkness came flying out, making them take cover behind their cars.

"We need reinforcements now!" One of the men said. He was about to pull out his walkie when suddenly one of the cars was lifted into the air with Anti-Sora holding it in the air.

" **Playing hide and seek huh? Can I join?"** Anti-Sora asked with a smile as he tried to smash the car on them but they quickly moved out of the way. The dark keyblade wielder continued to fire at the security personal with dark blasts as they ran away but he quickly created a whip and wrapped it around one of the men's legs, making him fall to the ground. He started dragging the guard closer to him as the man screamed for help.

" **C'mere!"** Anti-Sora yelled. The guard continued to claw at the ground when suddenly a red birdarang came flying in and cut the whip, freeing the guard as he ran away. Anti-Sora growled as he looked behind him to see The Titans standing behind him but Raven was missing.

" **Can you please just go away and let me have my fun!"** Anti-Sora yelled.

"No, Sora we're not letting you deal with this by yourself anymore," Robin said. Anti-Sora was about to say something when he noticed Raven was gone.

" **And where's dear old Rae? Didn't want to fight me huh?"** Anti-Sora said.

"Oh, don't worry about her. We're all you have to worry about," Beast Boy said.

" **Worry?! HAHAHA, you must be-"** Anti-Sora said when he was suddenly blasted in the chest by Starfire's starbolts, knocking him to the ground.

"Release my friend! Now!" Starfire yelled before firing at Anti-Sora, who quickly dodged as he fired a powerful blast of darkness at her, though she moved out of the way as the blast hit one of the buildings. Anti-Sora once again, created a whip as he wrapped it around Starfire's waist before spinning her around and throwing her into Robin, knocking them down to the ground. Cyborg and Beast Boy came charging in with Beast Boy now a rhino as Cyborg rode on top of him firing his sonic cannon. Anti-Sora quickly put up a shield as the sonic beam pushed him back slightly. The dark being then stuck his claws into the ground as something traveled below the ground beneath Beast Boy as a giant burst of darkness erupted from the ground, knocking Beast Boy and Cyborg to the ground. Robin suddenly came in and smacked Anti-Sora to the ground with his bo-staff.

" **Okay, let's play bird boy,"** Anti-Sora said, readying his claws as he lunged at Robin, who quickly moved out of the way as he continued to slash at him in a frenzy. Robin continued to dodge and block as he managed to kick Anti-Sora away before going on the offensive. Anti-Sora managed to dodge and flip out of the way before kicking Robin away. Robin quickly threw an explosive disc at Anti-Sora as he fell to the ground with the disc going off next to Anti-Sora, knocking him to the ground. Cyborg suddenly jumped in trying to punch him but Anti-Sora quickly moved out of the way, leaving Cyborg to punch the ground. Anti-Sora then spun around on the ground before kicking Cyborg's feet out from under him before kicking him away into a nearby wall, when he was suddenly bombarded by more starbolts, forcing him to take cover behind a dark shield before blasting at her with dark bolts. Beast Boy then came charging in as a rhino and rammed into Anti-Sora knocking him to the ground and in front of a nearby alleyway. The Titans surrounded him as they prepared themselves for anything.

" **So this is your plan? Cornering me into defeat?"** Anti-Sora asked. Suddenly, a pair of white eyes appeared from the alleyway.

"No, this is!" a voice said as Raven appeared from the alleyway and bear-hugged Anti-Sora, restraining his arms and legs.

" **What the?! Raven, let me go!"** Anti-Sora yelled, trying to free himself but Raven refused to budge.

"No, Sora, not this time!" Raven yelled.

" **For the last time, Sora's gone. It's just me now!"** Anti-Sora said.

"Then if your out here, then Sora must be somewhere in here!" Raven yelled as she placed her hand on Anti-Sora's head. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled.

" **No, no, no, no, no!"** Anti-Sora yelled as Raven turned into a form of energy and was transported inside his head. Anti-Sora screamed in pain as he held his head. " **Get out! Get out right now!"** Anti-Sora yelled when he was suddenly blasted into the wall by Cyborg.

"Don't forget about us," Beast Boy said. Anti-Sora growled in anger before leaping for one of the buildings and climbing up it.

"Titans, don't let him get away!" Robin yelled as he pulled out a grappling hook and firing at the building as the other Titans chased after him.

( _Meanwhile, inside Sora's mind_ )

Raven found herself falling in a dark void towards a circular blue platform that showed Sora sleeping and a bunch of other people around him, some of them being the Titans but others she didn't recognize. One was a young man with short spikey hair, another was a girl with short head, the third appeared to be a duck wearing a small hat and the last was a dog. She eventually landed on the platform which appeared to be made of glass.

"What is this place?" Raven asked.

" _It's Sora's heart,"_ a voice said, scaring her.

"Who's there?" Raven asked.

" _Let's just say a friend of Sora's. You're here to help him, right?"_ the voice asked.

"Yeah, his Anti-Form broke out and now it's attacking everyone. Can you help me?" Raven said.

" _There's not much I can do right now but I can lead you to where he is right now. There are other people in here as well trying to protect him,"_ the voice said as a door belonging to a church appeared in front of her. " _Just help him get past his fears and anger and you should be able to stop Anti-Form,"_ the voice said.

"Thanks, whoever you are," Raven said before walking to the door. After struggling to open it for a little, the door finally opened with a blinding light as Raven covered her eyes and walked through. She suddenly found herself on another platform that was covered in darkness as she saw two figures wearing black coats trying to fight off multiple tendrils of darkness with keyblades as a young version of Sora watched on in fear as he was protected by a sphere of light. One of the figures who wielded two keyblades that were light and dark looked over at Raven as Sora looked over as well while the other figure continued to fight with Sora's keyblade.

"Raven!" Kid Sora said in happiness.

"Is she one of your teammates Sora?" The figure asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friend there!" Sora said in excitement.

"Good, get him out of here! We can't hold back the darkness much more!" The figure yelled as Sora's shield went down. Sora ran to Raven as the darkness headed straight for him but Raven quickly created a shield to defend him.

"Go back through the door. Don't come back until Sora gets his strength back!" The figure yelled. Raven nodded as she picked Sora up and carried him back into the open door. When she opened her eyes she found herself standing on a beautiful island with a smaller island attached to a bridge to connect them.

"Hey, we're home!" Kid Sora said as he ran up to the water.

"This is your home?" Raven asked looking around.

"Yup, we always came here to play after school or something," Kid Sora said.

"It's beautiful," Raven said as the smell of the ocean and sand passed through her nose.

"Woah!" a voice said behind them and they turned to see a younger teenaged Sora sitting in front of a girl his age with red hair and purple-ish eyes. Kid Sora smiled and started to run over.

"Hey, it's me and-" Kid Sora said but stopped when he saw the girl and his smile went away.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Raven asked as she walked up to him.

"Give me a break Kairi," Teen Sora said.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I find you snoozing out here," The girl, Kairi said.

"Sora?" Raven asked the unresponsive child Sora.

"She's my best friend Kairi," Kid Sora said. The two teens joked about until another teen with silver hair appeared behind them.

"Hey, aren't you two forgetting about me?" The teen said.

"And that's my other best friend Riku," Kid Sora said. Raven watched as the three teens joked about for a little before going into a race. "This is where my journey truly began," Kid Sora said. Suddenly a bright light appeared before them as they found themselves now on a ship out in the middle of the sea.

"Now where are we?" Raven asked.

"This is Neverland, a place where I began to fly," Kid Sora said. Raven looked to see Teen Sora surrounded by pirate heartless and Riku standing above him on the upper deck.

"This is when I discovered that Riku sided with the Heartless to save Kairi when she lost her heart. I knew he was jealous of me when I found new allies and started looking for them on my own but I never thought he would go that far. I was so angry with him that I think that my darkness started to grow," Kid Sora said as once again another light came and Raven found herself standing on a floating rock in the middle of what looked to be rising water falls and a castle farther away.

"This is Hallow Bastion. The place where Kairi and the other Princesses of Heart were being held," Kid Sora said.

"Princesses of Heart?" Raven asked.

"Maidens from other worlds with hearts completely devoid of darkness. Kairi is one of them. That's what makes her so special," Sora said. Raven looked down at a platform to see Sora, a duck, a dog, and a giant creature on one side and Riku on the other. Riku suddenly stretched his hand out and the keyblade suddenly disappeared from Sora's hand and into Riku's.

"What?!" Raven yelled.

"It was originally his," Kid Sora said. "The keyblade was meant for Riku but when he chose darkness over light, it went to me," He said. Raven watched as the duck and dog soon followed Riku after he took the keyblade. "And Donald and Goofy were looking for their King at the time and were told to follow whoever wielded the keyblade," He continued.

"So, they just left you behind?!" Raven said.

"Yeah, I was angry at them for awhile but they managed to redeem themselves but it was Riku I was most angry at, at the time," Kid Sora said. Suddenly, they were in a dark void again as several more moments where it showed Sora getting angry at something.

"So many times that I got angry or scared at something but I was able to control. Now I can't stop it here," Sora said as he lowered his head..

"That's okay, Sora," Raven said as he kneeled down to his level. "I mean, we all have to let out our anger at some point in our lives and it looks to me like you've been keeping it in for a long time," Raven said. "But that also means stopping your anger from hurting anyone else, so we need to get your power back," She said.

"Right," Sora said as he held out his hand. He was suddenly surrounded by light as he reverted back to his normal form with keyblade in hand. "No more being scared of the dark," He said before shooting a beam of light into the void, cracking the area until it fell apart, revealing the shadowy platform again.

"Anti-Form! Come out, it's me you want!" Sora yelled. The shadows came together in a swirling mass of darkness before opening up, revealing Anti-Form, now brandishing a dark keyblade of his own.

" **So, finally found the courage to fight me?"** Anti-Form asked.

"I'm done being scared of you. Of my anger, of my darkness, all of it. Now I'm going to fight it," Sora said as he readied himself.

" **Heheheh, good luck with that,"** Anti-Form said before charging at Sora as he charged as well. The two leaped at each other as light and dark clashed.

( _Meanwhile, with the Titans_ )

Beast Boy was kicked to the ground as Anti-Sora continued to fight off the Titans, breakdancing on the ground constantly before lashing out and kicking or scratching them to the ground with its claws. Robin was trying to choke Anti-Sora out but he managed to kick him off. Cyborg activated his shoulder mounted missile launchers and fired at Anti-Sora but the dark version of his friend phased through them and scratched him off to the side of a building but he managed to catch himself. Starfire continued to rain starbolts upon from above so Anti-Sora leaped up towards her and tackled her into the ground. He raised his claws about to strike her when he suddenly clutched his chest in pain as he backed away from her.

" **Argh, get out of my heart!** " Anti-Sora yelled when Beast Boy rammed into him as a wild boar, knocking him off the building.

"Ah whoops," Beast Boy said. Robin got up from the ground as he ran to the edge of the building and jumped off, diving after Anti-Sora. He quickly pulled out two grappling hooks as he fired one at Anti-Sora and the other back to the top of the roof. The rope tied around Anti-Sora as the second rope hooked onto the edge of the building. Starfire and Cyborg quickly got up as they pulled Robin and Anti-Sora back up to the roof. After pulling him up, they noticed that Anti-Sora was passed out and was reverting back to his normal self.

"Is he…alright?" Starfire asked concerned.

"I don't know. He seems fine but Raven hasn't returned and Sora's not awake yet," Cyborg said as he scanned his friend.

"Let's get him back to the Tower. If Anti-Sora comes back, we don't want him hurting anyone else," Robin said as everyone nodded in agreement.

( _Meanwhile, in Sora's Dive to the Heart_ )

Multiple clashes of dark and light echoed across the platform as Raven watched as Sora and Anti-Form fought each other. Sora swung his keyblade at Anti-Form multiple times but the dark copy managed to block or dodge the attacks before phasing through Sora and kicking him to the ground. Sora quickly got up before firing a thunder spell at it but it disappeared into the ground before it could strike him. He then suddenly appeared in front of Sora and struck him with its keyblade before blasting him with a dark blizzard, knocking him to the ground.

" **Oh c'mon I thought you got your strength back? Or are you still depending on your new friends? Seriously, how is it after all this time that you can't best your own darkness?"** Anti-Form asked with a smirk. Sora quickly got up as he readied himself again.

"I beat you before, I can beat you again!" Sora yelled as he charged again and struck at Anti-Form a few times with his blade before blasting him away with a Fire spell. Anti-Form got back up before creating two copies of himself and charging at Sora. Sora did his best to deflect and dodge but the clones were relentless so he quickly created a Reflect shield, pushing them back. Anti-Form and his clones suddenly lashed out with dark chains as they wrapped around Sora. Sora tried to break free but suddenly felt his energy draining.

" **Yes, let your strength be absorbed with ours! Fall into the darkness!"** Anti-Form yelled as Sora fell to his knees. Suddenly one of the clones was destroyed by Raven's blast, destroying it.

"He won't fall that easily," Raven said before firing another blast, destroying the second clone.

"Raven…I have an idea. I need you to head back outside and get something from my room," Sora said.

"What?! Sora, I can't leave you alone now!" Raven yelled.

"Just trust me. Now what you need to get are five stars made from seashells. When you find them just place them on my chest. Now go!" Sora yelled before breaking free from the chains. Raven slowly nodded before flying up into the void before disappearing from view.

( _Back in the Real World_ )

Raven suddenly found herself back in the Tower with the other Titans surrounding her.

"Raven? What's going on?" Robin asked. Raven didn't answer as she ran past them and into the hallway towards Sora's room. She opened his door to see Stitch sitting on the bed in worry.

"Raven?" Stitch said.

"Stitch, where are the stars? Made of seashells?" Raven said. Stitch perked up with a smile as he leaped from the bed and onto Sora's desk as he opened one of the drawers and pulled out the five lucky charms. He then jumped onto Raven's shoulder and handed the charms to her.

"He made all of these for us…" Raven said as she stared at each one.

"Raven! Next time!" Stitch yelled as he lightly hit her head.

"Right sorry," Raven said as she ran back to where Sora was with Stitch on her shoulder. She found the Titans standing over Sora who was currently strapped down to a bed.

"Uh Raven, you gonna tell us what's going on inside Sora?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Sora is fighting his darkness but he needs our help. So, he told me to grab these stars to help him," Raven said as she handed each specific charm to each Titan.

"He made these for us!" Starfire said. Suddenly, the gems on the charms suddenly lit up in each of the Titans respected colors.

"Woah," Beast Boy said as he eyed his glowing charm.

"So, how do we help him now?" Cyborg asked.

"He told me to then place the charms onto his chest," Raven said. All the Titans nodded as they placed their charms onto Sora's chest as the light from the gems grew brighter.

"C'mon Sora. Come back to us," Raven said as she held Sora's hand as Sora unconsciously gripped hers.

( _Back in Sora's heart_ )

" **You see now, Sora? Your alone and you will never see the light again,"** Anti-Form said as the darkness nearly covered him.

"Raven," Sora said as the darkness covered his eyes. Anti-Form smiled to himself when suddenly a burst of light broke through the dark-covered platform. Five bright lights appeared on the platform revealing portraits of the Titans on the platform along with Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

" **No, no, no, no. Stay out!"** Anti-Form yelled when suddenly the darkness surrounding Sora cracked away revealing Sora, his clothes now white and black was now wielding the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades.

"Your wrong Anti-Form. I'm never alone and no matter how deep the darkness goes, there will always…always be a light shining from it," Sora said as he readied himself. Anti-Form roared in anger as he created another dark keyblade and multiple clones before charging at Sora. The clones leaped towards him but Sora easily swatted them away. More clones tried to attack but Sora once again danced through with his keyblades releasing powerful bursts of lights and with him teleporting all over the place. With all of his clones destroyed, Anti-Form charged at Sora, striking at him multiple times but Sora managed to defend himself before blasting Anti-Form back with a beam of light. Sora suddenly teleported in front of his darkness and launched it into the air before striking at it from all angles. Anti-Form managed to escape the assault and charged again as the two clashed in the air over and over until Sora finally broke through it's defenses and rammed himself into it, sending them both crashing back onto the platform in a huge burst of energy. When everything cleared, Sora was back to his normal self, pointing his keyblade at Anti-Form, who was on his knees exhausted.

"You won't control me anymore. My anger is mine to control," Sora declared.

" **Hahaha, good luck with that. Your anger, your fears, whatever you worry about I'll be there,"** Anti-Form said.

"Then why do you work so hard against me if you're a part of me?" Sora asked.

" **Hmm, I don't know maybe because you lock me up every time I come out and when I do come out, you and everyone you know looks at me like I'm a monster when all I ever wanted was to help you be stronger. To overcome things life throws at you and become better. But when you lock me up and not even acknowledge the inner anger within you then yeah, I'll try to break free. Especially with Terra betraying you guys,"** Anti-Form said. Sora looked down in pity and understanding at his Anti-Form. He then kneeled down in front of it.

"Then how about we work together then?" Sora offered. Anti-Form widened his eyes before looking up at Sora.

" **What?!"** Anti-Form asked.

"Look, I always thought that all darkness was bad and should be eliminated which is why I always tried to limit myself from using you, cause I was afraid that you would attack my friends after beating the enemies. But after spending some time with Riku, I came to realize that not all darkness is bad, just the people who use it. But after everything that's happened that's led up to this point, what with me failing the Mark of Mastery, finding out that Riku and Kairi were in a relationship and Terra betraying us, I just kind of forget to deal with my anger and fears," Sora said.

" **Which led to me becoming a bigger issue. Oh, what have I done?** " Anti-Form said as he looked down.

"Its not your fault! It was mine, which is why I suggest we work together now to become better. What do ya say?" Sora said as he held out his hand. Anti-Form looked down in thought before looking back up at Sora.

" **Well, its better than being locked up,** " Anti-Form said before grabbing Sora's hand as a bright light grew from them.

( _Back in the Real World_ )

Sora opened his eyes to see the Titans looking down at him in worry. They all broke out into smiles when they saw him awake.

"Sora!" They all said before tackling him in a giant hug, crushing him.

"Argh, guys can't breathe!" Sora croaked out as the Titans let him go.

"You had us worry there man," Cyborg said.

"Is everything the alright?" Starfire asked.

"I think so, just let me test something out first," Sora said before closing his eyes. Suddenly, darkness coated his body as his eyes turned into an orange-yellow color. "Huh, finally came to an agreement," Sora said when he looked up to see the Titans armed and ready. "Woah, woah guys its me! I can control myself now!" Sora yelled.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" Beast Boy said. Sora shrugged his shoulders before getting up from the bed and walking up to Raven and hugging her, shocking the crap out of the Titans.

"If I wasn't in control, then I would not be doing this right now," Sora said. Raven slowly returned the hug as she looked into Sora's face.

"It's him. He's in control," Raven told the others, allowing them to calm down. "What happened in there? I thought you destroyed him," Raven asked.

"We…actually came to an agreement," Sora said as he explained.

( _Later_ )

After explaining everything to the Titans, they decided that they'll go explain everything to the city about what happened, leaving Sora at the Tower for him to rest. He found himself standing in front of the mirror where he saw Anti-Form in the reflection.

" _ **This is…strange,**_ " Anti-Form said.

"Agreed, I never knew I would make peace with my own darkness," Sora said.

" _ **Eh, might as well get use to it,**_ " Anti-Form said.

"Ya know, I was thinking, we should give you a new name," Sora said.

" _ **I'm not sure what else you could call me since I'm literally your darkness,**_ " Anti-Form said.

"Yeah but your also my anger, fear and whatever else I worry about, I'm just thinking you could use a new name," Sora said.

" _ **Well, what did you have in mind?**_ " Anti-Form asked.

"Hmmm, I was thinking…Ra-" Sora said when suddenly a knock appeared at his door. "Huh, I thought everyone left," Sora said as he opened the door, revealing Raven. "Oh hey, I thought you were with the others," Sora said.

"I wanted to stay, to make sure you were alright," Raven said.

"Oh thanks for that, I appreciate it. Yeah, I'm doing better. Just need some sleep is all," Sora said.

"Good, that's good. I just wanted to ask you something. When I was with you and you saw your friends, Riku and Kairi, you looked like your heart just broke into pieces. So, I just wanted to ask what happened, if that's okay?" Raven asked. Sora looked down in sadness as he remembered.

"Oh yeah, I might as well explain. Um, before I came here to get stronger, I found out that Riku and Kairi were in a relationship. I was happy for them at first but then it just started to hurt, since I also had some feelings for Kairi and I thought she did as well but…it looks like I was wrong. It still hurts every now and then but I've gotten over it," Sora said, making Raven sad as well. Sora's eyes widened when Raven once again hugged him.

"I'm sorry Sora. I truly am," Raven said.

" _ **Aw, I like her,**_ " Anti-Form said in Sora's head.

"Thanks Rae, I really appreciate it. Oh, and thanks for bringing me back," Sora said.

"Well, if you stayed dark for too long, I would've knocked you out myself," Raven said.

" _ **Oooh, I take it back, I love her!**_ " Anti-Form said.

"Haha, I would've expected nothing less," Sora laughed. Raven smiled at the response.

"Well, good night Sora," Raven said before walking away.

"Night Rae," Sora said as he closed the door and walked over to his bed, making sure not to step on Stitch who was fast asleep.

" _ **I don't care if I have to take control of you or not, we're spending more time with her,**_ " Anti-Form said.

"I'll be sure to do that, Rage," Sora said.

" _ **Rage?**_ " Anti-Form asked.

"Yeah, your my darkness and my anger. I can't think of a better name," Sora said.

" _ **Huh, Rage-Form. I like it, has a good name to it,**_ " Rage-Form said.

"I thought so. Alright, time to get some sleep, I'm beat," Sora said before falling on his bed.

" _ **Physically or mentally**_?" Rage-Form asked.

"Yes," Sora answered, making Rage-Form laugh as Sora fell asleep.

 _And that's it! Sora has conquered his darkness and the Titans have learned more about their beloved keyblade wielder. So, I know this took longer for me and I also know that's longer than the others but when it comes to making original episodes for the this it takes me longer to brainstorm everything so it sounds good for you guys, also I have been super busy as of late what with school and work and me learning how to drive. But I want to thank you guys so much for your patience and ideas and for that, I shall respond to your reviews:_

 _ **Xytan:**_ _I actually had something else in mind for the fight between them but I really appreciate the suggestion._

 _ **Darkmaster10000000:**_ _Hahahaha, I have an idea for that Muhahahaha_

 _ **IronPen1991:**_ _Yeah, sorry I completely forgot about how powerful Stitch was, so my bad. I'll remember the next time he's in an action scene._

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _That's kinda what I envisioned for Sora in this story. That he's the guy everyone can talk too._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Sora/Raven, Robin/Starfire, Beast Boy/Terra, and now you guys know, Riku/Kairi._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Most definitely she will._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _Now this chapter my friend._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _I'll think of something for Larry, not a bad idea though_

 _ **Guest5:**_ _Sure thing but it won't happen until next season_

 _ **Umbrans.w.a.t:**_ _That…is probably the best idea I've heard for Sora's season. I mean I had my own plans but holy cow that is a great idea._

 _Once again I want to thank you guys so much for the ideas and support. If it weren't for you guys, I probably wouldn't be writing this much, so thank you guys. Please review, please follow, and please favor and I will see you guys in the next chapter where Sora and the team deal with their version of Mr. Mxyzptlk! Until then, peace out guys._


	27. Chapter 27: Fractured

_Hello everyone! Welcome back to my story! I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story so far and sticking with it so far. I want to thank you guys for following, favoring, and giving me ideas in your reviews. Now once again, I've been very busy due to school and work but I want to thank you guys for being patient with me and-_

 _ **HHHIIIIII!**_

 _AH! What the *bleep*!_

 _ **Hi everybody! Welcome to my episode!**_

 _Larry?! What the *bleep* are you doing here and…wait, are you bleeping me?!_

 _ **Well yeah, we can't have foul language polluting my episode so I had to *waves magic finger around***_

 _Yeah but this is my story, I think I should be allowed to write what I want._

 _ **Yeah but if you do that then you might make them *points at the fans* a little mad at you. Speaking of which-**_

 _Larry, look I'm glad your concerned about what the fans think and sure I might not be able to please every one but we'll worry about that later. Right now we're wasting their time so can you please go back inside Robin's head?_

 _ **But I wanted to ask why you put Sora in-**_

 _CAN YOU PLEASE JUST GO BACK IN THERE UNTIL I BRING YOU OUT!_

 _ **Alright fine but I will want answers at the end of this. *disappears***_

 _Let's just get on with the story…_

 _ ***pops back in* Oh and he doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans.**_

 _LARRY GO NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL REMOVE YOUR EPISODE ENTIRELY FROM MY STORY!_

 **Chapter 27: Fractured**

Dawn soon began to arrive at Jump City as the night storm started to pass on by. The people were still asleep along with their resident heroes, except for the key-wielder. At first, Sora was passed out like everyone else but around the middle of the night, he found himself waking up to something. He couldn't describe it but it felt like his heart was aching or trying to warn him of something and since he woke up in the middle of the night, he found it very hard to go back to sleep.

'I need some water,' Sora thought to himself as he rose up from his bed and made his way to his door, making sure not to step on Stitch, who was still asleep on his bed. He walked down the hallway until he made it to the ops room and poured himself a glass of water as the sun started to rise over the horizon.

"I will never get tired of that sight," Sora said. Sora heard the door open behind him and he turned to say hello to one of the Titans but the words froze in his mouth when he saw it was Robin, covered in wet mud, rain and was holding one of his arms in pain. Sora quickly put his glass down as he ran to Robin's aid.

"Robin?! What happened?" Sora asked as he helped Robin towards the medical room. They entered the room as Sora helped Robin onto one of the beds.

"I made a stupid mistake is what happened," Robin said as he told Sora that he was chasing after the motorcycle criminal Johnny Rancid and during the chase, he overshot a jump and crashed, resulting in the broken arm.

"Next time, wake us up okay?" Sora said as he prepared his cure magic.

"You were all asleep and I was watch," Robin said.

"Yeah but that hasn't stopped us before," Sora joked as he cast cure on Robin, healing his cuts and bruises and replenishing his energy. Sora then took a medical scanner and scanned Robin's arm to see that the bone was still fractured.

"I healed it down to a small fracture. I'll wrap your arm in a cast and then we'll see if Raven can do anything in the morning," Sora said as he got out some medical supplies and started wrapping up Robin's arm.

"I can't believe I screwed up this badly!" Robin yelled as he clutched his arm, making him yelp in pain. Sora walked back over carrying bandages.

"Robin, take it easy alright. Look we all make mistakes at some point in our lives and that's okay. I mean, I make mistakes every now and then but I don't let them bring me down and you shouldn't either," Sora said. Robin simply nodded but didn't respond. "Look, how about tomorrow you take a break. You definitely need it since we're still looking for Slade," Sora said.

"But-"Robin said.

"And if you still wanna help, then you can use the computer to keep watch over us," Sora suggested. Robin sighed before leaning back on his bed.

"I'll think about it," Robin said.

"Great. We'll tell the team tomorrow. But for now get some rest," Sora said before leaving the room. Robin looked down in thought when suddenly the door opened again and Sora popped his head in. "Oh, and take a shower too. You smell awful," Sora said before leaving again. Robin couldn't help himself as a smile broke onto his face as he did indeed smell.

( _Later, in the morning_ )

As the sun fully rose into the sky, The Titans were standing around Raven as she used her magic to try and heal Robin's arm. Stitch was sitting on Sora's shoulder watching Raven use her magic.

"There's not much else I can do, since Sora already healed everything else. It looks like your still going to need this cast for a few weeks," Raven said as she stepped away from Robin.

"Thanks for trying though, Raven," Sora said as Stitch jumped from Sora's shoulder onto Raven's making her laugh.

"I still can't believe I made such an idiot move!" Robin yelled at himself.

"Please! No more Robin yelling at Robin!" Starfire said.

"Yeah man, no big deal. Accidents happen," Cyborg said.

"Not to me, they don't," Robin said quietly.

"Robin, I thought we went over this, not everybody is perfect," Sora said. Stitch suddenly jumped up next to Robin and patted his shoulder in a comforting way. Suddenly, Beast snapped his fingers.

"I got it! We all just have to sign your…" Beast Boy said as he pulled out a pen and was about to write on Robin's cast but the Boy Wonder was having none of it as he glared at the changeling with fiery annoyance. "Or not?" Beast Boy said sheepishly as he backed away.

"Look guys, thanks for the concern but-" Robin said as he stood up from the couch.

'Oh, please just stay here,' Sora thought.

"NO!" The other Titans suddenly yelled as they tackled Robin back to the couch, though Stitch managed to escape as he climbed back up to Sora's shoulder.

"You are in no condition to continue pursuing the Johnny Rancid!" Starfire insisted.

"I know, I was just reaching for the remote," Robin said, surprising the other Titans.

'Oh thank goodness' Sora thought.

"You mean…" Beast Boy started.

"Your not gonna be all crazy determined…" Cyborg said.

"And insist that you are fine when you clearly are not…" Starfire continued.

"And yell at us for trying to make you stay home?" Raven finished.

"Guys, we talked it over last night. He's just going to stay here and rest, right Robin?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, besides with this on my arm, I'd probably just mess up again," Robin said in a downed tone.

'Oh, that doesn't sound like the Robin I know' Sora thought again.

"Go. Take him down. I'll be just fine by mine-" Robin said when he suddenly froze in place as he dropped the remote.

"Robin? Are you alright?" Sora asked as the Titans asked similar questions. But Robin didn't answer as he continued to grasp his head in pain as it seemed to grow a little as a giant lump appeared on his forehead. It reminded Sora of Starfire's lump when she went through her transformation but instead of sticking to Robin's head, the lump detached from him and landed on the floor. The piece of skin suddenly bounced into the air as it morphed into a small childlike version of Robin. It was like looking into one of those mirrors at the circus, it looked like Robin but also appeared to be the exact opposite. It was short, fat, had huge buckteeth, and instead of the usual R logo, it was now a lowercase R.

"Yaaay! I made! Robin! Hi!" The copy said in a high-pitched voice. Almost every Titans had their mouths opened wide at what just occurred except for Starfire, who was covering her eyes, and Raven, who remained completely unfazed except for her wide eyes.

"Didn't see that coming," Raven said.

"What the heck just happened?!" Sora asked everyone's question.

"Why, I came out of Robin's head, silly keyblade wielder," The copy said as it flicked Sora on the forehead. Stitch, seeing this tried to swat at the copy but it easily flew away from his reach. Robin decided to ask the second question on everyone's mind.

"Who…are you?" He asked.

"I'm uh…I'm you!" The copy said, confusing everybody again.

"Are you sure? Cause you look like one of those people who dress up like us on Halloween or something," Sora said as he kneeled down to the copy's height. The copy again bonked Sora on the head, making stars appear over his head.

"Hey, I spent a long time on my outfit! Be careful what you say next time key-boy or it'll be something bigger than my fist!" The copy said. Stitch growled in anger before leaping for the copy but it once again moved out of the way as Stitch growled at it. "Try again next time space dog!" The copy said. Suddenly, Robin's hand grabbed a hair from the copy as he pulled one of his and handed them to Cyborg.

"Can you do a DNA scan please?" Robin insisted. Cyborg nodded as he took the hairs and walked over to the computer as Raven helped Sora up from the ground.

"You alright?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I should stop talking," Sora said. Meanwhile, Cyborg was just finishing up the DNA match as the computer deduced that the two were indeed a match.

"DNA's identical. Little dude was right. He really is you," Cyborg said.

"We're DNA buddies! Yaaaay!" The copy said as he bounced back and forth around the living room.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Robin yelled. The copy suddenly started bouncing around the kitchen, making a mess, throwing food and dishes all over the place. He then bounded to the couch and took a huge bite out of one of the cushions but eventually spits it back out before laughing and running off again. Sora, Stitch, and Raven ran over and tried to stop him but were too angered by the mess, when suddenly the copy came flying in on a book.

"The Book of Azar is not a toy!" Raven yelled as she used her powers to bring the book back to her. Suddenly, the copy came flying in holding Sora's keyblade in his hands.

"Are you sure this isn't a toy? I mean it doesn't even have an edge to it," The copy said.

"What the? Hey, give it back!" Sora yelled as he chased after the copy as Starfire laughed at the copy's antics.

"Well, if someone was trying to clone me, they didn't do a very good job," Robin thought. Suddenly, the clone popped up next to Robin.

"No, not a clone. I'm you, another you, from another universe. Look!" The copy said as his index finger suddenly lit up as- _hey, hey, what are you doing?! (Larry takes over)_

"Quiet, it's my turn to tell the story!" I said as I started pedaling on a bike I made as I went down the list of many other universes. "All the way from Dimension: Four and Nine-Eighths, Robin's double, DNA buddy, and number-one fan…" I said as I passed a picture showing me and Robin standing next to our matching DNA as a bunch of other me's appeared on a set of bleachers. I then got rid of the bicycle and walked over to a nearby spotlight. "…Nosyarg Kcid!" I announced to the confused Titans. ( _Okay, get back into the story! I'm telling it!_ ) ( _ **Ugh, finnnee**_ ). Almost all of the Titans, except for Starfire, looked on in confusion as they tired to make sense of what the other Robin said.

"Uh, could you repeat your name again please?" Sora asked sheepishly. Suddenly, Starfire ran over and brought the little Robin into a big bear hug.

"Welcome to our universe, small amusing doppelganger!" Starfire said. The lookalike smiled to the point where it looked like it might pop off before literally melting into a puddle as he still gave Starfire the struck by love look. Beast Boy looked down in confusion while Sora still tried to wrap his mind around this situation.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Nosey…Nuzzy…uh…maybe we should just call you Larry," Beast Boy proposed. Just as quickly as he melted, Larry pulled himself back together as he celebrated his new name, popping in and out of random places like the kitchen, Raven's cloak, Cyborg's robot parts and even Sora's hair.

"Hey, Larry…uh… how are you doing all these things?" Sora asked in confusion. Larry smiled even more before falling to the ground before showing his index finger, which was glowing like a lightbulb at the tip.

"Magic finger. Bends the rules of reality," Larry said before switching his finger to a small saw, a screwdriver, and finally a crayon, which he used to-( _Oh really?!_ ) ( _ **Oh c'mon let me tell this part, your gonna tell the rest!**_ ) ( _Ugh, ok fine but give me back control as soon as your done!_ ) ( _ **YAYYYY!**_ ) ( _Larry takes over_ ) I pull out a couple pieces of paper and drew on them to make a comic of my favorite hero, Robin.

"See, Robin's universe is here and Larry's is here," I said pointing at some panels that showed Robin's Earth and my Earth. "And I can bend the rules so I can watch my hero Robin beat the bad guys all the time," I said.

"But wouldn't that destabilize your reality in some way or form just by doing that?" Sora popped in. Larry suddenly stomped on Sora's head, shoving him down.

"Don't questions you don't want the answer too, key-boy. Anyway, after Robin got hurt, I knew Larry could help. So, I decided to pop over," Larry said as his comic showed him traveling through the dimensions and found himself in Robin's head. "But I goofed and popped over inside your noggin. Oops!" I said. ( _Alright, back to me_ ) ( _ **Alright fine**_ )

"Yeah oops," Robin said in a deadpan tone.

"Alternate dimensions? Bending realities? Ugh, all this science is hurting my brain," Beast Boy said as he cradled his head. Larry suddenly flew over as he opened Beast Boy's head and placed a band-aid onto his actual brain before closing his head again. Beast Boy looked confused for a minute before he suddenly relaxed.

"See? Larry's here to help. Now watch me fix up that arm," Larry said as he floated over to Robin's arm. Larry pointed his magic finger at Robin's arm and it suddenly turned into a hockey stick. "Oops," Larry said nervously. A suddenly appeared on Robin's forehead as Sora and others looked on in confusion and shock.

"Uh, well at least its and improvement," Sora said, trying to lighten the mood. Suddenly, the alarms went off as Cyborg went to the computer as it pinpointed the scene of the crime.

"Johnny Rancid! Downtown!" Cyborg said.

"Just go," Robin said as he sat down on the couch as Larry continued to change Robin's arm.

"Stitch!" Sora yelled. Stitch suddenly crawled out of one of the air vents and jumped onto Sora's shoulder. "Long story short: Robin broke his arm and this other Robin from another universe came to try and fix it and Robin looks like he wants to kill him. Just make sure they don't do that or tear up the place," Sora said. Stitch nodded as he jumped from Sora onto the couch as he sniffed around Larry, confused by what he was.

"Ah, what a cute little puppy," Larry said as he bear-hugged Stitch.

( _Later, down in Jump City_ )

Johnny Rancid was cruising down the city streets on his motorcycle as he continued to fire upon the buildings with his dual blasters. He continued riding about when he saw the Titans standing in front of him and he quickly skid to a stop.

"Ride's over, Johnny," Sora said as he brandished his keyblade. Johnny only smirked in reply.

"Yeah right, Tit-teens. If Bird-Boy couldn't catch me, than what hope do you have?" Johnny yelled before looping around and driving off the opposite way.

"Titans Go!" Sora yelled as the Titans took off after him. Sora, Raven, and Starfire flew after him while Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and took off with Cyborg riding with him. The Titans fired their projectiles at the rider but Johnny didn't just use the bike for show, as he managed to dodge the blasts as he returned fire with his own blasters. The Titans dodged the blasts as they continued to pursue the biker who dodged and weaved his way through the projectiles and passing cars.

"We have to cut him off. Raven, Star; circle ahead of him. We'll stay with him," Sora said. Raven and Starfire nodded as they took off up into the air. Sora and Cyborg continued firing at Johnny who responded by shooting at them, bringing Beast Boy and Cyborg down while Sora continued in pursuit.

"C'mon key-boy. Let's see what you got!" Johnny yelled as he fired at Sora, who dodged and weaved through the blasts as he fired a fire spell at Johnny but he quickly moved out of the way as he turned a corner. "Give it up kid or you'll end up like-AH!" Johnny yelled as he saw a huge starbolt heading right for hm and he had no time to move. The starbolt nailed his bike as he skidded across the ground with pieces of his bike landing next to him. The Titans surrounded him as he slowly got up from the ground.

"That was for Robin," Starfire said. Johnny scoffed as he looked at Starfire.

"Ah, is Bird-Boy still crying in a corner after he got hurt?" Johnny joked but Raven covered his body with her powers, shutting him up.

"He was finished," Raven said.

"Alright, let's take him to jail and see how Rob-" Sora said when suddenly a huge beam emerged from the Tower. It then started to spread all over the entire town as clouds appeared overhead and began to beam down as well. "What is that?" Sora asked.

"Whatever it is, it isn't good," Raven said. The rays got closer as the force behind them knocked the Titans to the ground as the light went over them. Sora was forced to shield his eyes as the light went over his head but they eventually passed over him. He groaned as he rose up from the ground.

"Is everyone all…right?" Sora asked when he saw the city. The entire town now looked like a kindergartner's crayon drawing with bright colors used for the buildings. Sora and the Titans all looked around in bewilderment and shock as small butterflies flew around them.

"Uh, why does the entire world look like it belongs on my grandma's fridge?" Cyborg asked.

"Probably because it is Cy," Sora said as a butterfly landed on top of Sora's hair, making him laugh. Raven watched as a group of flowers marched in front of her in a line.

"This is bad," Raven said when suddenly Beast Boy rushed running around like he was looking for something before stopping next to Raven as he pointed at his face, revealing that his mouth was missing. "Okay, so it can't all be bad," Raven responded. Beast Boy glared at her before quickly snatching Raven's mouth and placed it on his face.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Beast Boy said in Raven's voice. Sora and Cyborg looked on in confusion as Starfire flew around as her hair changed shape over and over.

"I've seen a lot of weird things in my life but this just might take the cake," Sora said. He suddenly heard screaming from above and he looked up to see Robin, Larry, and Stitch falling to the ground above Beast Boy and Raven.

"Guys watch out!" Sora yelled. They looked up to see the falling Boy Wonder and his twin and only Raven had the common sense to move out of the way in time while Beast Boy ran out of time and was eventually buried by the falling heroes. Larry suddenly rose up as he flew around.

"We're alive! Yaaay!" Larry yelled as a glob of spit landed on Robin's face, annoying him even more as he got up from the ground.

"Robin! You guys alright?" Sora asked as Stitch climbed back up to his shoulders.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked next. Robin turned towards Larry and glared at him in annoyance.

"Yeah, what happened?" Robin asked.

"Member how I can bend reality? Well, when you pushed me, we kind of broke it," Larry stated.

"You broke reality?!" Robin asked.

"We did. Together. Oops," Larry said as Robin glared at him.

"How in the world can you break reality?!" Sora asked confused.

"Hey, Sora. Why do you look like one of those cartoon characters?" Cyborg asked. Confused, Sora looked down to see that he was now a colored version of his Timeless Rivers look.

"Oh, what the? This form only appeared when I went to the past," Sora said confused. Robin grabbed Larry by the collar and brought him up to his face.

"Fix it! Now!" Robin demanded.

"Can't. Heh, magic finger's broken," Larry said, holding up his broken finger that was sparking like a dead lightbulb. Getting really annoyed by the double, Robin dragged Larry over to Sora and Raven.

"Guys, fix his arm!" Robin said. Raven, still missing her mouth, reached over and yanked Sora's from his face, shocking him. She then slapped it onto her face to speak.

"Not a good idea, mixing my powers with his could destroy the dimensional boundaries and nullify all existence," Raven said in Sora's voice. Sora, wanting to say something, reached over and stole Cyborg's mouth and placed it on his face.

"And somehow, his magic is effecting my appearance, I do not want to see what happens when my magic mixes with his," Sora said in Cyborg's voice.

"Who cares? I just want my mouth back!" Beast Boy said in Raven's voice.

"No problem, no problem! If anybody can fix reality, it's my hero Robin!" Larry said as he flew over and bear-hugged Robin, who tried to hold him back.

"What makes you think I can fix it? I don't even understand how we broke it!" Robin yelled. Cyborg who wanted to speak looked over and saw Starfire simply flying around, enjoying the aesthetic of the colored city. Thinking fast, he quickly grabbed her mouth and slapped it on.

"Well, somebody's gotta clean up this mess. Come on, y'all!" Cyborg said in Starfire's voice. Getting annoyed by everyone stealing, everyone returned their mouths to the respective owners.

"We're heading for Titans Tower!" Cyborg yelled as he, Beast Boy, and Starfire headed down the colored street towards the Tower.

"Robin., you alright?" Sora asked.

"The universe is falling apart and you look like a cartoon because I made another stupid mistake. How would you feel?" Robin asked.

"Hey, DNA buddy, look! Now we're cast buddies too!" Larry said, with a cast wrapped around his finger.

"Yay!" Robin said sarcastically as he walked away with Larry floating by him.

"So, this happened to you before?" Raven asked, pointing at Sora.

"Oh yeah, it's a long story," Sora said as the two, along with Stitch, walked after the other Titans.

( _Later, at Titans Tower_ )

After telling Raven and the others about his adventures of him traveling to the past and him turning into a monochrome like character and dealing with a color drawn dinosaur that breathed fire, along with tracking down Beast Boy's runaway mouth, the Titans were eventually tuckered out of the entire cartoon city and couldn't wait to get everything fixed. As they walked up the island, Most of the Titans' appearances were going off, like Sora's look and Beast Boy's mouth of course but Raven's hair was now standing up straight with lightning streaks going up the sides and Starfire's head grew wings and started to fly around so she was forced to hold it down with her hands.

"Yaaay! We made it! Now Robin can save the universe!" Larry shouted.

"But how can we close that?" Sora asked as he pointed at the huge light coming from the roof of the Tower.

"Uh, Robin will find a way!" Larry said.

"What do you mean? I don't even fully understand what's going on!" Robin said as they continued walking up to the door. Beast Boy was walking with them when he looked down at the rocks to see his mouth lying among them. Excited, he quickly picked it up and slapped it back on but his lower protruding tooth which was usually on the left side of his mouth was now on the right side.

"Beast Boy, wonderful! You have recaptured your mouth!" Starfire said. Raven looked over to see the small difference about his mouth.

"Yeah but I think he put it on backwards," Raven said and the words Beast Boy says next confirms it as he speaks in another language.

"The sooner we close that light, the sooner we fix everything, including you BB," Sora said as the team walked up to the door lock. Cyborg placed his hand on the lock to open it but the security system beeped and suddenly a giant tongue popped out of the Tower to blow a loud raspberry at them before disappearing.

"I knew something like that was gonna happen," Cyborg said.

"Well, guess the only way in, is up," Sora said as he grabbed Robin and flew up, with the others following them as well to the roof where the great wall of light shot up into the sky.

"Normally I would be okay with this but not this time," Sora said.

"So, how do we close it?" Cyborg asked.

"You don't," a voice said and they looked towards the roof's edge to see Johnny Rancid climbing up it. 'Whatever this ting it, it controls the city and now the city belongs to Johnny Rancid!" He yelled as he ran towards the light vortex before leaping full speed it.

"Johnny! No!" Sora and Robin yelled but it was too late as the light turned from white to blood red before engulfing in flames. After a few seconds Johnny began to emerge from the pillar.

"Bird-Boy!" Johnny's voice rang out only now a couple of tones lower and more menacing. He fully emerged from the flames with his shirt and tattoos gone, his eyes were now fully red, his hair now spikey and red, and his entire body has grown in both height and muscle. "Ready for me to clip your other wing?" Johnny said. A powerful wave erupted from the pillar as it spread towards the city, changing it from a hand colored city to a blighted, twisted, nightmarish metropolis under a blackly clouded sky.

"Cool…uh, I mean, oops," Raven said, admiring the city. Suddenly, a red flash appeared next to them and everyone turned to see Sora changed from his cartoon look, to a black and red biker look with black hair, black leather jacket, gloves, pants, and boots. Sora didn't seem to notice as everyone looked at him in shock.

"What?" Sora said as he looked down at his new look in confusion. "Oh, why does this only affect me?!" He yelled as Stitch tried to hold back his laughter. Rancid laughs suddenly, drawing their attention and they looked to see his tattoos have appeared, only now red, as he walked towards them.

"Your city is mine! Your reality is mine!" Rancid shouted as he laughed manically. He then reached down to his belt and pulled out a pair of curved blades and fired red bolts from their tips as they headed straight for Robin but Sora jumped in front of him and created a Reflect shield, stopping the bolts but the power and force behind them nearly destroyed it as Sora was knocked to the ground along with Robin.

"Titans Go!" Cyborg yelled as the Titans charged at Rancid but he quickly forms his chopper into existence, only now it was twice as big as last time, as he leaped on and revved it up before taking off, passing by Starfire and Raven as he flew, yes, flew off into the sky on his bike, leaving behind a trail of red flames.

"C'mon, Bird-Boy! Let's see if you can fly!" Rancid yelled. The other Titans took off after Rancid as Sora got up from the ground.

"Stitch, c'mon we have to help. Larry, is your finger still broken?" Sora asked as Stitch climbed up his shoulder. Larry nodded, as he held up his finger. Sora thought for a minute before kneeling down and healed Larry. "There, hopefully that'll do the trick," Sora said with a smile.

"Sora," Larry said, astonished.

"Look, I known we haven't gotten along since we met but Robin needs help and I think you can. We're gonna do everything we can to stop Rancid but you have a better understanding of this stuff than we do, Larry," Sora said as he got up and flew after Rancid. He saw that the other Titans were being taken down by Rancid, so he flew faster as he and Stitch began to fire at the cycle, with Stitch using his blasters to fire.

"Dark and edgy is definitely not my style!" Sora yelled as he fired a beam of light at the bike with Stitch firing green blasts. Rancid responded by firing a blast from his blades, destroying Sora and Stitch's projectiles as it headed straight for them. Sora created another Reflect shield, blocking the blast as he moved out of the and flew straight towards Rancid as he struck at him with the keyblade but Rancid blocked it with his blades before smacking Sora away with one of his chains. Sora managed to recover and tried to attack again but Rancid stopped him by electrocuting him with red lightning before blasting him away, sending him skipping across the ocean with Stitch soon following him. Sora quickly grabbed Stitch before he drowned as the two surfaced from the water.

"That didn't go well," Sora said when Stitch pointed up at the sky and Sora looked up to see something yellow and red flying through the sky after Rancid. "Robin… C'mon Stitch, we have to get the others," Sora said as they flew out of the water. He saw Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy wadding in the water as he flew down and picked them up one by one before dropping them at the Tower. Beast Boy tried to say thanks but it came out backwards again.

"Okay, let me fix this," Sora said as he grabbed Beast Boy's mouth and put it on correctly.

"Ah, much better. Thanks Sora," Beast Boy said.

"Anytime BB. Anyone see Star?" Sora asked. Raven pointed up as Sora looked to see the clouds as he took off into the clouds to see red tendrils restraining her. He pointed his keyblade at them and fired multiple beams of light, freeing her.

"Oh, thank you, Sora," Starfire said.

"Sure thing, Star. I'm gonna go help Robin, the others are at the Tower," Sora said as he headed down towards the city where he saw flashes of red and yellow coming from the city. Suddenly a giant, green-gloved arm with a glowing index finger rose up from the buildings and a yellow flash appeared everywhere. When the flash went away, everything was back to normal, including Sora. He looked down to see his clothes and brown hair were back.

"Oh thank goodness, could not stand that outfit anymore," Sora said.

( _Later, back at the Tower_ )

"Ahhh. Back to reality," Cyborg said.

"Everything looks so joyous and wonderful!" Starfire said.

"Yeah. Any chance we could change it back?" Raven asked.

"I'm still trying to process how we managed to break it in the first place?" Sora said.

"Ditto," Beast Boy said.

"See, Robin? We fixed everything! Yaaay!" Larry said flying around everyone again.

"Thanks, Larry. But before you head back home, how about fixing my arm?" Robin said with a smile on his face.

"Another chance? Really? Even though I might mess up?" Larry said a little nervous.

"Just give it your best shot," Robin announced. Larry smiles before pointing his finger at Robin's cast. Suddenly, a white glow envelops Robin, blinding everyone until it went away. They looked to see their leader missing.

"Uh, was that suppose to happen?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, where is Robin, little doppelganger?" Starfire asked.

"Uuuhh, oops," Larry said. Sora sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Here we go again," Sora said.

 _And that's it. First, I wanna apologize to you all for this taking me so long but so much has been going on lately, school's been demanding, looking for a new job again and learning how to drive can be very tiring. Anyways, we're almost to the end of this season so-_

 _ **WAIIITTT!**_

 _Ugh, what Larry?_

 _ **You still haven't answered my question? Why did you put Sora with the Teen Titans?**_

 _Ugh fine, Sora is my favorite character of all time, he has been ever since I first played Kingdom Hearts, I always connected with him. And Teen Titans is one of my favorite TV shows as well. And as far as I know, there hasn't been any Teen Titans/Kingdom Hearts fan stories like mine, so I thought why not make it myself? Besides, if Danny Phantom can get into the Titans, why can't Sora? That's why he's there, happy?_

 _ **Oh, that makes sense. Well, as long as he doesn't affect things too much, I'm fine with that.**_

 _Uh, remember this is before KH 3, so yeah, he's going to affect a lot._

 _ **Oh, well, as long as Robin is alright, then I'm alright. I'll see ya around Dark. It was nice working with ya. I'll see ya around.*disappears***_

 _Bye Larry, (Don't ever come back again). Ugh, I need to get some magical boundaries to stop him from ever coming back. Anyways, onto the reviews:_

 _ **Darkmaster1000000:**_ _Yeah I'm with ya there pal. Larry annoys the crap outta me!_

 _ **Umbrans.w.a.t:**_ _Woah there, don't pass out me there. But yeah, I loved your idea, thought the one thing I would change is Robin go with Riku and Raven goes with Sora. And yes, the people in Sora's heart were Roxas, Xion, and Ventus. Also, yeah I plan to include all drive forms along with some new ones._

 _ **Pyrojack25:**_ _Yeah, I know the last chapter was pretty dark but don't worry he's back to his old self._

 _ **Leafeon12:**_ _Thanks glad you enjoy it. And yes, he eventually will take them with him._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Oh he will and he'll call it sweet revenge._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Yeah but I needed someone else with Kairi so Sora could go with Raven. Don't worry, I'll think of someone for Namine._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _Yeah, they'll remember what Warp said and finally understand what he meant._

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _Thank you Althea. And yeah, I'll stick to the main Teen Titans plot until I get to Sora's season._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _Something like that. It's just something that he could talk. Think of it as the small devil on his shoulder. And no, I don't know much about Persona, I mean I know the game but I don't know much. But hey, nothing is stopping me from learning about it right?_

 _ **Guest5:**_ _Yeah, they'll fight Pete and Maleficent at some point._

 _ **Guest6:**_ _Oh yeah, I plan to include some FF characters into this story. You don't even have to ask me twice pal._

 _ **Guest7:**_ _As much as I would want them to show up at that point, it wouldn't exactly make sense from a narrative perspective._

 _ **Guest8:**_ _Ooh, I like the sound of Reji but yeah Rage is good too._

 _ **Guest9:**_ _Yes, I plan to write about how he got attraction flow._

 _ **QuintinFMA:**_ _Hhm, I'll have to think about how they come in but it does sound like a great idea._

 _Thank you all for reading. Please favor, follow and review as your ideas and comments keep me going every day. I also want to thank you all for your patience and I will see you all in the next chapter!_

 _ **PEACE OUT EVERYBODY!**_

 _THAT'S IT! *pulls out keyblade and fires at Larry, making him fly away* STAY OUT AND NEVER COME BACK UNLESS I SAY SO AND NOW I'M SAYING LEAVE!_


	28. Chapter 28: Aftershock Part 1

_Hello everyone! I'm back again to put an end to Season 2. I'm glad you all enjoyed it so far as we move on to Season 3. But first, Sora and the Titans must beat their final opponent. So, now let's get on with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 28: Aftershock Part 1**

It was midday in Jump City as the T-Car drove through downtown looking for a new place to eat. There wasn't much crime going on today, so the Titans decided to hang around town instead of lazing around at the Tower as they usually do. Cyborg was driving, as usual since he rarely let anyone else drive the T-Car, Robin was in the passenger seat, and Sora, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were in the back, though luckily Cyborg added in a modification where the back seat will extend, so no one will be cramped. Everyone was relaxing as the car drove past the buildings and quiet music played from the radio.

"Okay, okay, I got one! Why are ducks so funny? Because they're always quaking jokes!" Beast Boy said his hundredth joke today. Well, everyone was relaxing besides Beast Boy, who was trying his best to make Raven laugh but was failing to get anything but a smirk out of her. Sora couldn't help but smile at Beast Boy's tenacity, but he could tell the others were getting annoyed.

"Pull over. I think I'm gonna be sick," Raven said. Starfire suddenly popped up as she realized the joke.

"Oh, I see! It is humorous because ducks lack the large brain necessary for the telling of jokes," She said as she giggled in response.

"Actually, Star, it just wasn't humorous," Robin quipped from the front, surprising Beast Boy.

"Because Beast Boy lacks the large brain necessary for telling jokes," Raven followed up.

"C'mon, Raven, you know I'm hilarious. And I'm not gonna stop until I get you to smile. Besides, I got Sora to smile," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, because of how determined you are to keep this up," Sora responded.

"And smiling is his default face," Raven said.

"Okay, how about this one, how did the aardvark cross the road?" Beast Boy asked.

"To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him," Raven retorted. Sora, Robin, and Cyborg couldn't help it as they all burst out laughing at Raven's joke.

"The idiot telling jokes…" Cyborg repeated to himself.

"Ok, now that's funny," Sora said.

"Please, an aardvark is some form of duck?" Starfire asked in confusion. Cyborg began to move the Car forward when suddenly, something impacted the side of the Car, sending it spinning and tumbling against the ground before finally coming to a stop. Sora clutched his head in pain as he saw how damaged the car was, it was full of cracks and dents and it looked like the engine was close to blowing out of the hood.

"Ah, is everyone alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, just gonna have a huge concussion to deal with later," Beast Boy said. Starfire charged up one of her bolts before shooting at the door, blasting it off its hinges. Everyone crawled out of the wrecked car as the hood of the car blew off and into the air.

"What hit us?" Sora asked but stopped when he saw a huge boulder next to the car. "Where did- "He asked.

"Terra?!" Sora heard Beast Boy say and he turned around to indeed see Terra standing before them, only she was now dressed in a new suit: a layer of cloth was wrapped around her body with a steel breastplate on her chest and shoulder, elbow, and knee pads to go along with it. There were also two metal hair clips over her ears and Slade's insignia on her chest. The Titans looked on in shock at their former friend now under their nemesis's servitude.

"Hey, guys. Miss me?" Terra said before suddenly raising her hands with a loud yell and brought them forward as several small chunks of stone rose from the ground and flew towards the stunned team. They quickly snapped out of it and moved out of the way as the car took the full force of her stones as it was mercilessly smashed and bashed by the stones. She then used the boulder from earlier and completely crushed the car flat on the ground. The Titans regrouped to see Terra raise the piece of the ground she was standing on into the air to fly towards the team.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled as the team charged towards the former Titan who continued to levitate towards them while she created a large fissure in the ground ahead of her as a huge stone pillar rose up in front of the Titans, knocking Sora, Robin, and Raven to the ground. Sora shook his head to see Starfire and Cyborg soon followed them to the ground as he saw Beast Boy fly up to her rock and climb up to the edge in front of her.

"Terra, stop! We're your friends!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I don't have any friends, remember?!" Terra yelled back as she uppercutted Beast Boy clear off her rock and into the air, though Starfire managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Terra then ditched her boulder as it tumbled toward Sora, who quickly cut it in half before it hit him as she landed next to Robin, who was still on the ground after the impact with the pillar. Terra smiled to herself as she levitated two large stones over Robin in order to crush him, but Sora quickly fired two beams of light at them, destroying them.

"Terra, please stop this," Sora said. Raven suddenly appeared next to her as she levitated a boulder of her own.

"Don't make me hurt you," Raven threatened.

"Don't make me laugh," Terra retorted as she quickly took control of Raven's stone and threw it at Raven, knocking her back.

"No!" Sora yelled but Terra quickly spun around and threw the same stone at him, knocking him into a nearby car, smashing it. He groaned as he held his chest in pain as he saw Robin and Cyborg get knocked back by Terra before putting up a rock wall around her. Sora brought out his keyblade and fired a powerful Firaga spell at the wall, destroying it and knocking Terra to the ground. Cyborg got ready to fire his sonic cannon at her, but Terra quickly stabs her fingers into the ground as a huge glowing crack spreads out underneath Robin and Cyborg's feet and launches the two into the air and crashing into nearby buildings. Terra gets up from the ground as she levitates a huge boulder into the air and over Raven, who was still on the ground from before. Raven was about to move it away from her, but Starfire came in and heaved the huge boulder over her head with eyes glowing green with anger. Sora and Beast Boy quickly ran over to move Raven out of the way as Starfire threw the huge rock back towards the earth-bender but she stopped it as she sent it back towards Starfire but she quickly reacted by firing a starbolt at it, destroying it. Starfire then fired a blast from her eyes that went through the smoke created by the boulder as it hit Terra in the stomach and knocking her into the remains of her rock wall. Starfire then flew over to check on Terra but it al went wrong when Terra quickly woke up and sent a high-pressured jet of mud at her, sending Starfire flying across the street. Terra stands up and dusts herself off as she lifts more boulders into the air and prepared to launch them at the team when they were all suddenly blasted and destroyed by three light beams.

"Stop Terra," She heard as she turned to see Sora standing a few feet away from her. "Don't make me do this," Sora said.

"Hmph, you can try," Terra challenged as she launched several boulders towards Sora, who began using them as launch pads as he ran closer to Terra. Seeing that he was getting closer, Terra created a rock column in front of her to protect herself, but Sora easily cut through it as he kicked Terra to the ground. He was about to attack again when she quickly launched more stones towards, but he quickly put up a reflect spell to protect himself. Terra smiled to herself though as she erupted a huge column of stone under Sora's feet, launching him into the air, before launching another stone at him. Seeing the rock coming, Sora quickly batted it back with his keyblade, but Terra stopped it and launched it back. Sora then fired three Fire spells, the first destroying the stone and the other two colliding with Terra, knocking her down again. She got up as the Titans regrouped and prepared themselves when suddenly Terra focused her energy into the newly formed cracks in the ground as the energy traveled all the way to the Titans as suddenly two large mud golems rose from the ground in front of Terra.

"That's a new trick," Raven said.

"Woah, mud golems!" Sora said a little excited but stopped when he saw the worried looks on the Titans. "I mean, uh-oh," He said. Even Terra looked shocked that she was able to do that but eventually adopted a confident smirk as she raised her fists into the air and smashed the ground again, sending out a webwork of fractures across the ground. Suddenly, the golems dropped down into the ground as one of them popped up behind the Titans and smacked Cyborg away and into a nearby wall. The other golem appeared as well and fired a stream of sewer muck at the others, though Robin and Sora managed to avoid it, thought the others weren't so lucky. Sora fired a Blizzard spell at the muck spewing golem, freezing its arm solid. Sora then leaped over and tried to slice it to pieces, but it quickly disappeared under the floor before reappearing behind him and tried to smash him. However, he managed to dodge it as he began to slice it to pieces with his keyblade but every time he did, it quickly recovered its pieces and continued to try to strike him. He continued to dodge and strike at the golem until it got lucky and swatted him away like an ant, with him crashing into a nearby wall and falling to the ground. He groans in pain as he looks up to see the rest of the Titans struggling against Terra and her golems.

"Titans! Fall Back!" Robin suddenly ordered. Sora reluctantly nodded as he fired a Thunder spell towards Terra, who was too concentrated by her powers to move or dodge, letting her take the full power of the spell, shocking and stunning her for a while. Suddenly, all the rocks, stones, and golems suddenly fell apart due to Terra not focusing. The Titans regroup after that.

"You heard me! Fall back!" Robin yelled once again as he throws down a smoke bomb at the ground, covering them as they made their escape, though Beast Boy stayed behind to look at Terra, stopping Sora. They both looked back to see Terra standing on a tall stone column in order to get a better view.

"Beast Boy, we have to go," Sora said, and the green Titan reluctantly ran into the smoke with Sora soon following him.

( _Later, at Titans Tower_ )

In the Entrance Hall of the Tower, the Titans were each scattered about the room, trying to make sense of what has transpired in the city. Cyborg was resting on one of the armchairs in the hall and removing pieces of rock from his forearm and dropping them into a bowl on the table, Raven and Sora were leaning against a nearby wall with their arms crossed, Starfire was sitting on a flight of stairs with Robin leaning next to them and Beast Boy standing not too far from them with a far offish look in his eyes. A groan from Cyborg broke the suffocating silence in the room.

"I shoulda blasted her when I had the chance," Cyborg said.

"I should've hit her with everything I've got," Raven countered.

"We all should've done something, but we couldn't," Sora said.

"Why did I permit her to fool me again?" Starfire asked.

"Why couldn't we take her down like any other criminal?" Robin asked the question they were all asking.

"Because…she's not just another criminal. She's Terra. She was a Titans. She was…our friend," Beast Boy said quietly. Raven suddenly got up from the wall, surprising Sora.

"Terra was never our friend. She was a liar and a spy, trained by Slade and sent to destroy us. She's evil. Always has been, always will be," Raven said.

"Your wrong, Raven! Terra was never like that. When we first met her, I didn't get any sense of darkness from her. Slade got to her, turned her into what she is now. She was never evil," Sora countered.

"Hey, guys, the girl wrecked my car. Seems pretty evil to me," Cyborg said. Suddenly, Beast Boy grabbed the table in front of Cyborg and flung it into a nearby wall, shocking everyone.

"This isn't a joke! I knew her better than anyone! I know all the terrible thing's she's done, and I know exactly how messed up she is. But she's not evil! We can't just give up on her," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, she's working for Slade," Robin said walking up to him.

"So, did we Robin and they never gave up on us, not once. Yeah, Terra is dangerous, but Slade is the one pulling all the strings here. We have to stop him, then we can get Terra back," Sora said.

"Alright, she gets one last chance. One," Robin said when suddenly the alarms went off, alerting everyone to one thing.

"Trouble!" Starfire confirmed.

( _Later, back at the city_ )

The Titans were all split up across town, heading towards a distinct destination where four separate crimes were taking place.

"We've got three escaped criminals and a fourth unknown attacking four separate targets. Whatever Slade's doing, we have to spilt up and stop it," Robin said over the radio.

"Robin and I shall defeat Cinderblock," Starfire continued.

"I can deal with Overload," Raven said.

"Beast Boy and I will take Plasmus," Cyborg stated.

"And I'll deal with the fourth one," Sora over his radio as he jumped from roof top to roof top.

"What about Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"We'll worry about her when we're done with the others. And everyone else, please be careful," Sora said as he cut the communications and continued his way towards the woods where the fourth thing was attacking. He landed at one of the trees to see a familiar creature standing in the middle of the city.

"Well, its been awhile since I've seen you," Sora said as he looked up at the huge humanoid Heartless. He's fought this thing in his heart, on his island, a mess-up version of his island, and it has been in his dreams for the longest times. A giant Heartless with a huge heart-shaped hole in its chest, small black wings on its back and its head wrapped in dark tendrils. Its yellow eyes turned to face Sora as it raised its fist and tried to smash him, but he quickly moved out of the way.

"I won't let you destroy this town, not like my island," Sora yelled as he charged towards the Darkside. He sliced at its hands as it swung at him and fired dark blasts from its chest. He continued to use a hit and run tactic when the Darkside reached deep into the ground and pulled out a huge dark ball in its hand before launching it up into the air, dropping multiple dark balls down towards the ground.

"Man, this thing really needs to learn new moves," Sora said as he climbed up its body and began attacking its weak spot, the head. Suddenly, the Darkside let out a humongous roar as orange circles appeared above its head and began to rain down multiple laser beams onto the ground, causing Sora to dodge constantly.

"Okay forget what I said! That is new!" Sora said as one of the lasers managed to hit, knocking him into a nearby tree. More and more lasers continued to rain down from the sky as Sora dodged as many as he could before leaping up into the air and pointed his keyblade at its face.

"Ragnarok!" Sora yelled before firing multiple beams of light that all impacted in the Heartless's face, finally bringing it down. He glided down to the ground as he landed next to the Darkside, which hasn't disappeared yet.

"I haven't seen the Heartless for awhile and you suddenly popped up when Slade releases the others. Along with that, you were a lot stronger than the others. That's not a coincide- "Sora said to himself when suddenly he saw a huge stone speeding towards him. He quickly summoned his keyblade and sliced it in half as the pieces fell to the ground as he looked up to see Terra floating towards him.

"I gotta say, I thought it would take longer for you to beat that thing," Terra said as she jumped down from her stone.

"Terra, you sided with the Heartless now?!" Sora asked.

"Is that what they're called? I didn't really hear the name since that guy in the black coat got here," Terra said.

"G-guy in Black?!" Sora asked in fear, trying to deny it but only confirmed them when Terra nodded in confirmation. "No, no, no, no! Terra you can't trust them!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah right!" Terra said before launching multiple stones at Sora, causing him to dodge and block them. As he fired a Fire spell at her, making her move out of the way. Sora then glided into the air as he fired bolts of light at Terra, knocking her to the ground.

"Terra listen to me! Slade by himself is dangerous but him and the guy in the black coat together, that is a team you don't want to be a part of! Save yourself before it's too late!" Sora said.

"I don't need saving!" Terra yelled as she suddenly launched a huge boulder towards Sora who quickly moved out of the way as he started gliding up, but Terra launched a small column into the air, hitting Sora and bringing him down. "I don't care who this guy is that makes you so afraid, cause for us, he is just making it easier for us to destroy you," Terra yelled. She launched more and more stalagmites at him, but he quickly got up from the ground and continued to cut through them until he finally made it up to her and swiped at her, but she ducked out of the way. She punched at him several times, but he easily blocked them before swiping her feet out from under her before kicking her away.

"Don't you understand what I'm telling you?! You already gave up your free will by joining Slade, but you will sacrifice everything if you join up with them!" Sora yelled.

"Good," Terra said to herself before causing the entire slab of earth Sora was standing on to flip over on, crushing him under it. "As long as that means I don't have to see your faces again," Terra said as she repeatedly smashed the slab on Sora over and over. As she raised it up her face went from arrogance to shock as she saw Sora protecting himself with a reflect spell before putting it down and aiming his keyblade directly at Terra.

"Gotcha," Sora said before shooting a powerful beam of light at Terra, hitting her directly in the chest and sending her flying before rolling across the ground, knocked out. Sora floated up next to her as she looked down at her in sadness.

"I still have hope for you, Terra. But I don't know how else to convince you," Sora said.

"I know a way," A voice said behind him. Sora quickly turned around but was unable to see who it was as he was suddenly blasted in the stomach, sending him flying through the woods before crashing into one of the trees. Sora groaned as he slowly began to slip into unconsciousness as a black shaped figure walked up to him.

"I was wondering where you were hiding Sora. But now we found you," The figure said as Sora slowly passed out.

( _Later_ )

Sora slowly woke up as he found himself in a dark room with orange glass windows all over the place. Sora tried to get up but found his legs chained and his arms covered in a metal brace. Sora groaned as he tried to free his hands but found that useless.

"So, he's finally awake," a voice said. Sora looked over to see Slade and the black cloaked figure walk up to him.

"Slade where am I? Where's Terra?" Sora yelled. Slade chuckled to himself as he continued to eye Sora.

"To answer your questions, Sora. You are in my new base after we destroyed it last time and second, Terra is in the middle of destroying the rest of your pathetic team," Slade said as he directed Sora's attention to a computer screen that showing what was going on with the other Titans being defeated. Raven was pulled underwater as she gasped and coughed for air, Cyborg and Beast Boy fell into a huge fissure in the ground that led to nothing, but darkness and Starfire was knocked off a cliff into the ocean below.

"Guys…no," Sora said hanging his head down.

"This is why you shouldn't have gotten so attached to these people, Sora. Because they always go away and leave your heart hurting," The hooded man said.

"And what is your role in this, Xehanort?!" Sora shouted in anger. The man chuckled before taking the hood off, revealing his white hair, yellow eyes, and young face.

"Role? I have no role here. I am merely checking up on you so to speak. For some reason you didn't go back to the Sleeping Worlds like we thought you would and instead ended up here. So, of course we ad to come check on you," Young Xehanort said.

"Then why are you helping Slade?!" Sora asked.

"Oh well Xehanort here came to me asking for you and when he saw what I had planned, he decided to…lend a hand," Slade said as he moved aside in order for Sora to see a small army of Heartless behind him along with some drones and robot commandos, which was enough to conquer Jump City. Along with that, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, and the Darkside were standing in the back awaiting commands. Sora was struck dumb by the sight as he looked up at Slade to see darkness seeping from his shoulders.

"You gave yourself over to the darkness?! Are you crazy?!" Sora yelled.

"Whatever helps me get rid of you Titans, then yes," Slade said. Sora tried to free himself but the chains suddenly glowed dark as he started to feel super tired.

"I wouldn't move so much. Those chains will drain your energy the more you move," Young Xehanort said. Suddenly, the sound of something metallic hit the ground as it skidded towards Slade's foot. Sora looked down at it and was shocked to see that it was Robin's insignia that was always on his chest. He felt tears begin to well up from his eyes as he lowered his head as Terra then walked out from the shadows next to Slade.

"You see, my dear apprentice…now that you belong to me, the city belongs to us," Slade said as Terra looked up at him with nothing but loyalty in her eyes. She then turned them towards Sora as tears fell from his face to the ground.

"Can I get rid of him too?" Terra said, readying her powers but Slade stopped her.

"No, Terra. I have something else planned for him. Xehanort," Slade said. Xehanort walked up to Sora who still had his head down.

"I see you have your darkness under control. But no matter what control you have, darkness will be released by your most primal anger," Young Xehanort said as he shot a beam of darkness towards Sora who screamed in pain as his eyes turned orange-red and his body turned black as he began to roar in anger, scaring Terra. "You'd best get him under your control now before he breaks those chains," He said. Slade pulled out a high-tech collar and quickly placed it around Sora's neck. Sora suddenly became quiet as he became docile, shocking Terra.

"W-what did you do to him?" Terra asked.

"I made him relive every single moment he experienced anger and pain all at once, activating his darkness. Then Slade made that device in order to control Sora while I added a little something to it that will keep him in that form for as long as Slade wants," Young Xehanort said as he suddenly snapped his fingers, making the chains vanish as Sora got up into a crouched pose as he growled and snarled like an animal. Terra walked up to him and reached a handout to him as she placed it on his head. Sora then began to nuzzle her like a pet.

"Huh, it works!" Terra said.

"Indeed. I thank you for the assistance, Xehanort. Now I will have no problem taking over this city," Slade said.

"Of course, Slade. I expect nothing but the best from now on," Young Xehanort said as a dark portal opened behind him as he walked in.

"He creeped me out," Terra said as Sora walked around the base. "Are we sure this'll work?" She asked.

"Yes, just as I am sure that you truly destroyed the Titans?" Slade asked, glaring at her.

"I did! They're gone!" Terra said.

"Good. Now we can proceed with ruling this city," Slade said as he walked away with Terra and Sora walking behind him.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Deep, deep underground, a faint green light was lighting up the cavern's underneath Titans Tower.

"Has anyone seen Sora?" Robin asked.

"Not since we split up," Cyborg said.

"I do hope he is alright," Starfire said.

"I can't sense him. I can't even sense a thought of his," Raven said.

"Its Slade. Its gotta be," Beast Boy said. A silence befell the team as they all came to an agreement.

"No more chances," Cyborg said.

"No more trust," Starfire said.

"And no more mercy," Raven said.

"She's just another criminal," Beast Boy added.

"And we're going to stop her. No matter what it takes," Robin said.

"So," A voice said behind them as they turned to see who saved them all. She was dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit with armor paddings on her shoulders, elbows, and kneepads with two swords and ninja stars strapped to her. Along with that, Stitch was sitting on her shoulder with four blasters in his hands. "When do we start?" Rose said with a smirk on her face.

 _And that's the end of Part 1 of Aftershock. The Titans were beaten by Terra and Slade has laid claimed to Jump City. Along with that, Young Xehanort came and lent Slade the ability to control the Heartless and forced Sora to turn into Rage Form and is now a servant to Slade. But don't worry, the Titans are safe thanks to the arrival of Ravager and now the Titans plan their revenge. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I once again want to apologize for taking too long since I have a bunch of other stuff going on. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Gundam-Knight-Chris:**_ _Hey blame him! Not me! *Larry suddenly pops in*_ _ **Who said it was yours?!**_ _LARRY FOR THE LAST TIME, GET OUT OF HERE!_

 _ **Darkmaster10000000:**_ _Doesn't sound like a bad idea but I just find it better that she has her own power._

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _I'm planning on two of them joining Sora on his adventures, and the rest either training or helping the others. Also, yeah, I'll make characters speak and others appear as well. And yeah, I've been very busy as of late._

 _ **Umbrans.w.a.t:**_ _Wow, thanks! I really appreciate that. I've been brainstorming what their keyblades would look like so once again thanks!_

 _ **QuintinFMA:**_ _I love it. I'll see where I can add it in because it sounds like a great idea. I can see Sora and Cloud teaming up to bring an end to Sephiroth once and for all, finally freeing Cloud from his darkness._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _I'm back!_

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Consider them saved._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _As much as would want too, I sadly can't yet, but I have a plan for something like that._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _Ooh, I can add him in somewhere, but I'll think about it._

 _I hope you guys have a great day and I wanna thank you all so much for readying this story so far. Please favor, follow, and review so I can hear your thoughts and ideas. Thanks again and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Peace._


	29. Chapter 29: Aftershock Pt 2

_Hello everyone! Welcome to the last but certainly not least chapter for Season 2 as I put an end to Terra's arc. Now as soon as I finish up this chapter, I'm going to take a little break from this story and focus on my other one and get caught up on that one. But for now, it's time for the Titans to get their revenge on Slade and Terra, now onto the chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 29: Aftershock Pt. 2**

It was a dark time over Jump City as heavy clouds of fog covered the streets and lower buildings. Instead of the usual pitter-patter of the people's feet walking up and down the sidewalk, the sound of heavy metallic footsteps marching up and down the streets echoed across the whole city as a whole army of Slade's commandos and Heartless marching across the abandoned city as the people were either driven out or are still in hiding somewhere. Leading the armies through the city was Terra, who was flying on one of boulders as she hovered through the city with a melancholy look on her face. As she flew through the abandoned city, she couldn't help but look back on all the fun times she had with the Titans before she betrayed them: stopping bad guys, enjoying a slice of pizza and all and all just having a fun time. But now they were all gone thanks to her, except for Sora who was now trapped in his dark form that still scared her to this day.

"A world without Titans," her master's voice said through her earpiece. Slade was standing in his control room with Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, Darkside standing behind him and Anti-Sora standing next to him on all fours like a pet. "I was beginning to think I'd never see the day. But at long last, the city is ours, Sora is mine and victory is mine," Slade said as he ran his fingers through Sora's dark hair, making the keyblade wielder growl at him in annoyance. "Fine work apprentice. You have made me very proud," Slade said.

"Thanks. It was fun," The geomancer said in a bored tone. She continued hovering around inspecting the city when she came upon the abandoned pizza place, the one where the Titans would usually hang out at. "Sector Five is secure. Pretty quiet up here since the people cleared out," Terra said.

"Get used to it my dear. This city is only the first of many," Her master responded.

"I know," Terra responded as she continued her search for anything. Slade continued to watch the screen of Terra flying over the city as his army of robots and Heartless lent to him by Young Xehanort marched across the city. He looked back down at Rage-Sora who also watched Terra go through the city but with a look of anger on his face.

"You know Sora. It didn't have to be this way. You could've been your old self and stood with me like Terra but decided to like one of the Heartless," Slade said in a mocking tone, making Rage-Sora growl at him in distaste. "Oh well, as long as I have you under my control, it doesn't matter. With you, Terra, and the Heartless under my command, no one will ever be able to oppose me. Not ever again. Especially with those pesky Titans out of the way," Slade said to himself. His attention went back to the screen as Terra came to the end of her patrol with a couple of robots and Heartless surrounding her as her attention went to the now abandoned Titans Tower, covered in dark mist.

"Well, we did it. They're really gone," Terra said. Suddenly a black whip of darkness appeared out of nowhere and grabbed one of the robots and crushed it into pieces. Terra looked in confusion as a Solider Heartless and robot went to go look when suddenly two yellow discs spun in and destroyed them as the last of the robots were destroyed by a blue beam and a green bolt. All the confusion and explosives managed to knock Terra from her boulder and onto the ground.

"Apprentice report! What's going on?" Slade yelled from the earpiece.

"I don't- "Terra said about to respond until she looked into the mist and saw the silhouettes of her former teammates along with another that she couldn't recognize. "No, I-I destroyed you! You're all- "Terra said in fear and confusion as the shapes of the Titans didn't move as if they were judging her.

"Terra attack now!" Slade ordered as Terra quickly threw a boulder at them, but the silhouettes faded away to reveal it only to be a car turned upside down. Slade who was watching all of this from his room narrowed his eye as he looked back at Rage-Sora. "Sora, go and see what the matter is and attend to it," Slade ordered. Sora growled as he tried to free himself from the collar but ended up being electrocuted by it as he fell to his knees in pain. "Go, unless you want another shock," Slade demanded. Sora slowly nodded his head as he sprinted out of the room. Back with Terra, she was trying to keep a good profile of her surroundings, but the fog made it impossible to see anything. She was hearing footsteps and wolf sounds all around her as her attention was all over the place. Next thing she knew was punched in the back by something which knocked her to the ground and as she tried to get up, she was blasted in the side by a projectile, knocking her down once more. She looked up to see the shadows of Raven and Beast Boy looking at her again. Not being able to focus, Terra created a stone column to get away when suddenly there was a sound of a sword cutting through something and Terra found the column breaking apart into pieces as she fell to the ground again. She looked up to see the outline of Robin leap into the air and throw a handful of grenades at her but she quickly launched several rocks in front of her to protect herself but once again found herself open to a blast to the side knocking her down again.

"On your feet Terra! Your suit's neural interface allows me to assist you in combat, but I can only help if you get up and fight!" Slade yelled as she stood back up to see the outline of Cyborg running towards her again. She quickly let out a fierce yell as pieces and chunks of pavement flew into air as a yellow aura surrounded her, but she was cut off as a huge raven appeared behind her and grabbed her in its huge talons. Terra growled as she used another stone column to escape it's grasp but was again knocked off, this time by the wolf, though she managed to land on her knees as she looked up to see the shape of wolf walk up to her as it continued to growl at her.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy! Stop! Aren't you even going to talk to me?" Terra asked in a scared tone as the wolf continued to growl and snarl at her.

"There's nothing left to say," Cyborg's voice said from the mist as his and the other shapes of the Titans appeared.

"You attempted to annihilate us!" Starfire said in anger.

"Did you think we wouldn't take it personally," Raven said.

"It's over Terra," Robin said.

"Now where's Sora?!" The other shape said. Terra looked around in fear and panic as the two emotions overwhelmed her, forcing her to take off into the sky on one of her boulders. After she left, the Titans stepped out from the fog, with Rose with them, now wearing her usual armor with a black hooded coat.

"She seems quite scared," Starfire said.

"Scared isn't the same as sorry," Raven said in anger.

"It doesn't matter how she feels. Terra's a dangerous criminal and she must be brought down. Along with Slade," Rose said.

"We also have to find Sora too, wherever Slade has him," Robin said.

"We will and we'll stop Terra. I'm going to make sure of it," Beast Boy said as he clenched his fist in anger. Cyborg looked down at his forearm panel as he pinpointed Terra's location.

"Got a lock. She's heading east," He said as the Titans ran to catch up.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Terra was running like her life depended on it through the city looking for anywhere to hide. She thought that she destroyed them all but somehow, they were all alive and not only that, they were literally wiping the floor with her. For as long as she has been with them, she has never seen the Titans fight like that before: unrelenting, unstoppable, and completely merciless. They were treating her like she wasn't a former friend and instead as a…criminal. She quickly hid in a nearby alleyway to catch her breath.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Slade said through her earpiece. Terra's eyes widened as she completely forgot about Slade watching everything that was going on and just by his tone alone, she could tell that he was not happy about the Titans being alive.

"Anywhere! I was being thrashed, I had to get- "Terra tried to explain but was interrupted by the sound of Slade slamming his fist against something in anger.

"No! I will not tolerate failure apprentice! I will not permit you to run away! You will stay! You will fight! And with Sora's help, you will win!" Slade ordered.

"Wait! Sora's coming- "Terra said only to be interrupted by a charging Cyborg who shoulder rams her out of the alley and back onto the street where the other Titans appeared to attack again. She quickly levitated two rocks into the air and threw them at Cyborg and Raven but Cyborg punched clean through it while Raven grabbed it with her powers and hurled it right back, sending multiple pieces of chunk flying towards Terra, who quickly took one of the pieces and began to fly away as Cyborg kept at her with his cannon when Starfire came from above and smashed the rock Terra was standing on into dust, though Terra moved out of the way and back onto the street. She pulled another rock from the ground to ride on, but two grappling hooks find their way around her as Robin and Rose pull her down with a hard tug, pulling her off the rock and back to the ground face first. She quickly got up and untangled herself as she looked up to see the two charging towards her, so she quickly pulled up pieces of rubble and hurled them at them. But she was once again blindsided by Starfire's starbolts as Terra backed away and launched a salvo of rocks at the Tamaranean, but she easily blasted them all apart, bringing Terra to her knees. Cyborg came charging in again as he threw a fist at her but it only impacted the ground as she moved out of the way but the half-robot kept up the assault by quickly shooting Terra in the gut with her sonic cannon, sending her sliding against the ground. She groaned in pain only to see a large shadow appear over her and she looked up and gasped as a large bus fell right on top of her, exploding only seconds later. Raven flew down after dropping the bus inspecting the damage when she heard the ground moving behind her and she turned to see Terra flying out of the ground. Terra flew away from the Titans when she felt something impact her rock and she turned to see Starfire and Beast Boy tailing her.

"Slade, help! I can't do this alone!" Terra yelled.

"Dear child, you are never alone," Slade said. Terra suddenly heard a noise behind her, and she turned to see Rage-Sora colliding into Starfire and Beast Boy, bringing the both of them down. Terra wanted to go back and help but she was already beaten by the Titans and needed to recover, so she decided to book it back to Slade's while Sora held them off. The Titans backed up as Rage-Sora roared at them.

"Ah not again," Cyborg groaned.

"Sora?! What happened to him?" Rose asked shocked.

"His darkness has taken control of him again. Slade must've found a way to control it," Robin yelled as he readied his bo-staff.

"So, then how do we get him back?" Rose asked.

"We have to knock him out to bring him back," Raven said as the Titans charged at Rage-Sora, who readied his dark keyblade and charged as well as he leaped into the air and began a crazed frenzy with his blade and his claws to attack the Titans but they managed to dodge his strikes as Starfire and Cyborg bombarded him with their projectiles but he managed to teleport past them and blasted them away with a burst of darkness. Robin and Rose charged at him to tag team him with Robin throwing down a smoke grenade as he smacked Rage-Sora in the chest with his staff as Rose followed up with multiple strikes from her swords before kicking the dark keyblade wielder in the gut, sending him flying. Rage-Sora recovered in the air as he teleported back in between them and attacked them both simultaneously before knocking them away with a pool made of darkness. Beast Boy, now as a green wolf, tackled into Sora as the two wrestled each other with their claws and teeth until Sora kicked him away. Beast Boy growled as he turned into a bear and roared at Sora as the dark teen returned it with his own. Beast Boy then charged at his teammate as Sora ran as well and tackled the green bear to the ground, bringing him down. He summoned his keyblade about to strike Beast Boy when suddenly a slab of rock nailed him in the back, sending him sliding against the ground. He looked up to see Raven standing over him with other rocks at the ready. Sora pulled at the collar Slade put around him showing it to Raven. Raven nodded in understanding when suddenly Sora found himself being shocked again by the collar as he roared in pain and annoyance.

"Sora! Come back to the base. We must deal with Terra. I have something special for the Titans," Slade ordered. Sora growled as he disappeared in a pool of darkness. The Titans regrouped as some of the robots and heartless began to surround them. Suddenly, a huge ball of light appeared in front of them as they looked inside to see Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, and Darkside all trapped inside. Suddenly, the ball let out a powerful aura as the four monsters found themselves being combined into one being as the light grew to the point where the team had to look away until the light went down. When they looked again, they're eyes widened to see the complete combination of the monsters: It's body was made up of Cinderblock and Plasmus, while wrapped in black tendrils, The head resembled Plasmus's head but instead of multiple green eyes, it was multiple yellow eyes, electricity sparked all across its body and two large wings made up of darkness, Plasmus, and Overload's electricity sprouted from their back. The creature roared at them as it marched towards them. This creature would come to be known as Dark Ternion as the Heartless symbol appeared on its chest.

"I thought they were ugly before," Cyborg said to himself.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as they charged at the monster.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Terra ran into Slade's lair completely out of breath after running from the Titans to see Slade and Sora standing in the middle of the room with their backs facing towards her.

"Slade! I made it! I'm alive. I still can't believe they almost beat me," Terra said as she walked up to them. However, quicker than she could react, Slade whipped around and nailed her in the face with his forearm, sending her sliding against the ground. She groans as she looks up to see Slade standing over her.

"That was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you," Slade said. Slade spent the next 10 minutes beating Terra around the lair as Sora watched from the sidelines as the Master punished his apprentice.

"You failed me, apprentice. I ordered you to eliminate the Titans. You did not. I commanded you to fight, and you ran," Slade said as he walked around her as she struggled to get up.

"You can't treat me like this," Terra yelled as Slade slightly turned to look at her.

"Can't I?" Slade retorted before quickly kicking her against a wall. Sora getting tired of not doing anything, walked over to Terra and tried to help her up.

"Who else would have you, my dear? You've done horrible things. Unforgivable things. Where else could you possibly go?" Slade asked as Sora growled at him in response.

"Anywhere but here! I'm sick of fighting, and I'm sick of you!" Terra yelled as she tried to remove her armor but found it to be quite difficult as the armor didn't even budge.

"You'll find that quite impossible. The suit's neural interface has integrated into your nervous system. Into your skin. It's part of you…and so am I, Terra," Slade said in a sinister tone. Terra gasped in shock as Sora glared at Slade in anger.

"No!" Terra said as she backed away.

"You chose this life, apprentice. It's too late to change your mind now; far too late," Slade said.

"But it's not too late for me to walk out the door," Terra said as she began to walk out of the room as Sora began to run towards Slade with his keyblade at the ready. "Sora wait!" She yelled out but he didn't listen as he leaped into the air and was about to strike Slade, but the masked villain simply pressed a button, activating the collar and shocking Sora, making him fall to the ground as he clutched his neck in pain.

"Sit," Slade said as he looked back up at Terra. "And as for you my dear. I'm afraid it is too late for that. You see, you no longer have any control in the matter," Slade said as he pressed another button on his wrist. Suddenly, Terra froze in place as she fell to her knees as she let out an agonized groan as sparks of electricity danced across her body. Slade held out his hand as Terra was forced to her feet and slowly walked towards him like she was a puppet on strings as she strained to free herself but found it to be impossible.

"You promised to fight at my side forever," Slade said as he glared at both Sora and Terra. "And that's a promise I intend to make you keep," He said as he narrowed his eye.

( _Meanwhile_ )

"We're gonna need a bigger jail," Raven said as she looked at the beaten Dark Ternion as dark wisps flew away from the creature. After defeating Slade's army and the grotesque monster, they could now focus on finding Slade and stopping him.

"Wait, where is Rose and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, looking around. Robin looked two and noticed that the two heroes were missing. He quickly pulled out his communicator as he tracked their location.

"Five kilometers east, and eight hundred meters below the surface," Robin said.

"And just when I decided not to bring my shovel," Cyborg said.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Speaking of the two heroes, the two were currently jumping further down a cavern that led to Slade's lair. The two make it to the bottom of the cave as they come upon a set of steel doors closed. Rose walked up to the door as she looked for a panel as Beast Boy, who was currently a wolf, looked at it in anger.

"Hhm, maybe I could hack it, but I don't know how long it'll-WOAH!" Rose said as she quickly moved out of the way of the door as Beast Boy turned into a wooly mammoth and barged through the doors like they were nothing. Beast Boy looked up at the ceiling to see a camera slowly towards him when suddenly a ninja star flew towards it and destroyed it. Beast Boy turned back into human as he turned to look at Rose.

"A little warning next time before you crush me, please?" Rose asked as the two continued down the passage until they heard sobbing echo further down the hall. They hurry down the hall to see Terra and Sora sitting on the ground as Terra continued to cry to herself. Rose ran over to Sora as she tried to help him up while Beast Boy ran over to Terra.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"Destroy me, quick," Terra pleaded.

"What?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"Come on! Isn't that what you came for? Do it! Now!" Terra once again pleaded.

"Sora come on! Wake up!" Rose said as she tried to shake and smack him awake. Suddenly, a surge of electricity passed over Terra and Sora, waking him up, as the two released a burst of their own power at Beast Boy and Rose, sending them flying towards a wall as they landed in a heap. They look up to see Slade standing over them as Terra and Sora manage to stand up with electricity still passing over them.

"Hello daughter. It's been quite some time since I've seen you. Though I am disappointed to see you working with these idiotic children," Slade said.

"These 'children' have treated me better than you ever have father. They never put a small bomb in my neck when I was a child or never gave me a proper childhood. Now, release Terra and Sora," Rose said as she pulled out her swords.

"Right, forgive them for their actions. As usual, she can't seem to control herself and he is of course an animal. So, from now on, I will be controlling their every move," Slade said as a tear came fell down Terra's face as they were forced to fight the two Titans. Terra launches multiple stones at Beast Boy while Sora leaped towards Rose as the two crossed blades with each other again.

"Sora, I know your in there. Your stronger than this. You have to free yourself from this darkness," Rose said as the two continued to clash with each as Sora sent of wave of darkness at her, but she managed to dodge it.

"The…collar…You have…to get it…off," Sora said in a raspy voice as it shocked him again. Rose nodded as the two once again crossed blades as Sora swiped at her with his keyblade and claws, but she managed to dodge and deflect his attacks before kicking him away. Sora roared before teleporting up towards her in rapid succession before drop kicking Rose to the ground before launching a powerful wave of darkness towards her, though she managed to move out of the way.

"Good Sora," Slade said as he continued to manipulate Terra to fight Beast Boy. Rose continued to dodge the blasts of darkness from Sora when she threw a handful of ninja stars at Sora, who put up a shield to defend himself but as soon as he put it down, Rose tackled him to the ground, knocking the keyblade from his hand as she pulled out a small knife and stabbed it into the collar, short circuiting it. Sora yelled in pain as the collar shocked him until he finally passed out. Rose looked down to see the darkness slowly fading away from him.

"Good to have you back, Sora," Rose said with a smile. Suddenly, she felt someone kick her away as she rolled to the ground. She looked up to see Slade standing over Sora.

"And I put such effort into that collar," Slade said as darkness rose from his body. Suddenly rocks from the ceiling fell next to Slade as he looked to see Beast Boy, once again a wolf, trapped under the rubble. Terra gasped as she saw what she has done to her friend.

"Very good, my dear. Now shall we finish him off?" Slade suggested as he held out his hand. Rose glared at him as she grabbed one of her swords and charged at Slade, but he managed to grab her by the neck and start choking her out. Meanwhile, Terra walked over to Beast Boy as she lifted a sharpened rock and pointed it straight at Beast Boy.

"STOP!" A voice rang out across the lair as Robin and the other Titans surrounded Terra and readied themselves for any sudden movements.

"Strike, apprentice! Now!" Slade ordered as the Titans pleaded with Terra to not do it. Terra didn't even move though as the Titans continued to try and talk her down. "I gave you an order! DO IT!" Slade ordered again. What no one was paying attention to was Sora who slowly woke up to see Terra holding a boulder nest to Beast Boy as the Titans surrounded her as Slade held Rose in a choke hold. Angered, Sora summoned his keyblade back to his hand as Terra suddenly let out a scream and sent the boulder hurdling towards Slade, who quickly threw Rose to the ground as he leaped out of the way, only for a beam of light to hit Slade in the chest, sending him rolling across the ground. Terra soon hovers after him as Sora glided towards her.

"Terra!" Sora said, catching her attention. He grabbed her hand as a bright flash of light covered before fading away, revealing his clothes to now be an Earth based brown with a yellow aura around his hands.

"Woah, that's new," Terra said.

"Yeah, now I can control Earth like you," Sora said as he launched towards Slade with a rock covered fist as he punched Slade into the air before launching a multitude of pebbles at Slade, knocking him further into the air as Terra broke apart the ceiling rocks and dropped them on top of the masked villain. Slade pulls himself from the rocks as more darkness flew from his body as he glared at his former apprentices.

"You ungrateful, little-" Slade yelled as he charged at them but Sora punched his fist into the ground as a huge column lift Slade up towards the ceiling but he managed to jump out of the way but he only found himself being crushed under another rock as Sora leaped up towards him and slammed his body into the ground. Slade slowly got up before falling to his knees as Terra through multiple chunks of rock at Slade as he found himself being pushed closer and closer to a nearby ledge. Sora decided to finish it by running up and kicking Slade in the mask with a rock covered foot, finally knocking him off the ledge as he let out a scream. The two young heroes caught their breath as they powered down as they walked up to the ledge.

"Man, that felt good," Sora said. Terra couldn't help but smirk at him when suddenly Slade leaped up from the depths as he punched Terra in the face, laying her out. Sora was about to attack but Slade quickly wiped around and hit Sora in the chest with a dark-infused strike, sending him flying back towards where the other Titans were standing. Slade walked up Terra as he grabbed her by the chest and lifted her into the air. Suddenly, Terra's hair started flowing around as she opened her eyes revealing them to be fully yellow.

"You can't control me anymore!" Terra yelled as a huge burst of yellow energy was released from her body causing a huge explosion to erupt from the column the two figures were standing on. The Titans looked on in shock as dust and rock flew all over the lair. When the dust settles, they see Terra standing alone on the column with Slade nowhere to be seen as she fell to her knees. Suddenly, a huge fountain of lava shot up from the ground next to the Titans.

"Terra's power! It's triggered a volcano!" Robin warned as another eruption shot up next to them.

"Big enough to take out the whole city! And way too big to stop!" Cyborg said as he looked at his forearm. Another eruption appeared but Sora and Raven managed to block it.

"We have to get out of here!" Raven yelled as the Titans began to run out of the lair. However, only Sora, Terra, Beast Boy, and Rose were left. Beast Boy ran over to help Terra and Sora was about to follow but Rose stopped him.

"Sora! C'mon!" Rose pleaded.

"Wait, I have to help Terra," Sora said but stopped when he saw Slade barely hanging on to the edge of the column. Sora quickly broke free from Rose's grip as he ran towards the column.

"Sora!" Rose yelled as she ran after him. Sora ran to the edge as he reached a handout to Slade.

"Slade! C'mon, take my hand!" Sora yelled. Slade looked at the keyblade wielder in shock and couldn't help but laugh.

"Even after all I have done to you and your friends, you would still help me?" Slade asked. Sora reached further out to Slade as he tried to grab his hand.

"Just take my hand Slade. C'mon!" Sora yelled.

"You always intrigued me Sora. We could have done great things together you and I. Goodbye, Sora," Slade said as he let go of the ledge.

"No! Slade!" Sora yelled as he watched Slade fall into the lava below. He suddenly felt someone grab him as he was pulled away from the column as Terra stood back up. Sora, Rose, and Beast Boy stood on a boulder as Terra pushed them away towards the others as they ran out of the lair. As they ran out, the last thing the Titans saw and heard was Terra's scream and a bright flash take over them.

( _Later_ )

It only took a week for the city to get back on its feet and for the people to come back. There was a lot of cleaning up to do but eventually Jump City was back to its normal state. However, the Teen Titans were still in grieving after the loss of Terra. After a few days of helping the city get back to normal, the Titans found themselves walking back into the cold and empty lair. All the lava that was there has now receded, the former orange glow from the stained-glass windows was now gone and standing in the middle of the lair on a lonely column was Terra, now turned to stone with her arms spread out wide, legs braced, and hair flowing out, now forever stuck in the form a pedestal. The Titans, with Rose and Stitch joining them, walked up to the pedestal with some of them holding some items: Starfire was holding a bouquet of roses, Beast Boy holding a plaque that he made, Sora holding the lucky charm he made for Terra, and Stitch holding a picture frame. Starfire placed the flowers in front of Terra's feet as they stared at their former friend.

"I shall miss you friend," Starfire said. Stitch, with his ears down, leaped from Rose's shoulder as he placed the picture frame next to the flowers, showing it to be a group picture of the team when Terra was with them.

"We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect," Raven said.

"We'll bring her back," Robin stated.

"Someday," Cyborg added.

"Until then, she'll be with us in our hearts," Sora said. Beast Boy then walked up the pedestal as he placed it at the edge of it, revealing the plaque to say:

TERRA

A TEEN TITAN

A TRUE FRIEND

"I'll never forget you, Terra," Beast Boy said as they began to walk out, leaving Sora and Raven. Sora walked up to the pedestal as he placed the charm on it.

"We'll see you again, Terra," Sora said as he walked away with Raven.

"You okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah…I'm feeling better. Lots better," Sora said.

"Good. T-that's good," Raven said. "I'm just happy your safe," she said.

"Me too. I was worried when I saw what happened. C'mon, let's go home," Sora said.

"Agreed," Raven said as the two walked after the other two.

 _And that, my friends, is the end of season 2! As soon as I return to the story, we'll be moving on to the third season which was mainly focused on Cyborg. But in that season, I plan to focus on Sora, learning how to transform his keyblade and how to summon attractions. Hopefully you guys stick around to see it. But for now, on to the reviews:_

 _ **CrazzyTony:**_ _Well, I hope you enjoyed it buddy_

 _ **Darkmaster1000000:**_ _I'll PM you as soon as I can. But still thanks for the idea_

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _I always loved it when Terra got that wake-up call in the show._

 _ **Khy Dragon:**_ _Very soon_

 _ **Gundam-Knight-Chris:**_ _Whew, thanks buddy. Mind if I join ya?_

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Soon he will. I'll think about when he should show up._

 _ **Jonathen Young:**_ _Thanks man. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _ **Umbrans.w.a.t:**_ _But still thanks for working on them. I've been thinking of names for their keyblades: like Robin's would be "Boy Wonder" and Beast Boy's would be "Wild Animal"._

 _ **QuintinFMA:**_ _Thanks for the love and understanding, my friend. I'm might do the exact same thing when the fight happens._

 _I hope you guys have a great day and I hope you enjoyed this whole season with Sora and the Titans. Please favor, follow, and leave a review so I can respond to your ideas and views. Until then, I'll see you guys in the next season. Peace!_


	30. Chapter 30: Deception

_Hello everyone! Welcome back to the story! I hope you all had a fantastic Thanksgiving and got all big and fat from all that food! But now that time has passed and Christmas is on the horizon, so I thought I would celebrate by beginning Season 3 of the story, where we tackle Cyborg's arc, with Sora along for the ride. However, before we begin I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for making this story such a huge success, if it weren't for you guys, I probably would've ran out of ideas for this and would've canceled it, so thank you so much guys. Now onto the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 30: Deception**

The sun began to set on another peaceful day in Jump City. It's been almost a month since Terra defeated Slade and turned into stone and since then, besides the usual crime, nothing big has happened for Sora and the Teen Titans. The ocean began to glisten from the sunset, making it shine with light. At the very top of Titans Tower stood Sora, who was dressed in only his shorts and necklace looked out at the ocean as he stood near the edge.

"All right, here we go," Sora said to prep himself up as he took a running start and leaped off the roof and dove head first towards the ocean. Tears began to form in his eyes as the wind blew past his face rapidly and he couldn't help but smile wildly as he came closer to the water. He then finally hit the water as he dove deep into the sea as he swam around the ocean floor. He stared in awe at all of the ocean life that stayed on the ocean floor, such as starfish, corals, squids, and sponges. After swimming around with a bunch of other animals, Sora swam up to the surface as he breathed in the fresh air.

"Oh man, that was fun! I can't wait to do it again!" Sora said, excited.

"Please don't," a voice said above him. He looked up to see Raven hovering over the water next to him. "I would hate to see you become dumber from all that head trauma," Raven said.

"Oh hey, Raven. Ah, you don't have to worry about that, I've fallen from much higher heights than that," Sora said as he swam back to shore, with Raven following him.

"I'm not even going to ask," Raven said.

"So, whassup?" Sora asked as he reached the shore and dried himself off.

"We got another report of the H.I.V.E stealing from another bank again," Raven said.

"Again?! That would be the third time this week!" Sora stated as he and Raven ran into the Tower. Recently, the H.I.V.E members Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth have been stealing from banks and vaults with extreme prejudice. Whenever they got to the bank, the young criminals would be long gone with all the loot. But hopefully, this time, they're the ones who would walk away happy.

( _Jump City Bank_ )

The Titans walked into the vault to see Gizmo flying around with his jetpack while lugging a bag of loot on his shoulder, Jinx with gold chains and bracelets wrapped around her neck and wrists and Mammoth trying to move a pallet full of gold bricks. Though it looked like the H.I.V.E haven't noticed them yet.

"Move it, slug-crunchers! We're running outta time!" Gizmo yelled towards Mammoth, who still struggled with the pallet.

"I could use a hand here!" Mammoth yelled back as a vein popped on his head. Cyborg decided to intervene as he ran up to Mammoth, who still didn't notice him.

"How about a foot?!" Cyborg yelled as Mammoth turned to see his oncoming foot impacting his face, sending him flying and crashing into the back wall. The other criminals turned to see the Titans standing at the entrance.

"This is the part where you surrender peacefully," Sora said as he spun his keyblade around in his hand. Robin did the same with his staff as he gave the order to attack. The Titans charged as the H.I.V.E attacked as well, with Gizmo creating multiple holographs of himself as they flew around while Jinx threw her hexes all over the place. Sora blocked a couple of spells and blasts before throwing his keyblade at one Gizmo but it passed through him, revealing it to be a hologram. While Mammoth recovered and charged at Robin and Raven, Sora dealt with Jinx as she threw spells at him constantly but he dodged them as he launched fire spells at her. But she once again easily dodged as she launched her spells at the ground, causing it to erupt and trap Sora. The keyblade wielder pulled himself out when he was blindsided by Mammoth. Sora groaned as he looked up to see Mammoth towering over him.

"This is for last time, scrawny," Mammoth stated before bringing his fist down towards Sora. But he quickly moved out of the way as he bashed the big criminal on the head with his keyblade, sending him sliding across the ground.

"You'll have to wait a little longer for that," Sora said. Jinx suddenly kicked him to the ground as the two fought for a little bit until Jinx sent a wave of energy towards Sora. Having no time to defend himself, he readied himself for it when suddenly his keyblade morphed into a blue and gold knight's shield with sword included, protecting himself from the blast.

"What the?" Jinx asked. Sora looked at the shield in confusion.

"That's new," Sora said as he blocked another wave and reflected it back at Jinx, knocking her back and towards Raven, who started flinging Jinx around the room. Sora continued to stare at the shield until it turned back into the keyblade.

"Strange, I'll have to work on that later," Sora said when he suddenly saw Cyborg get lifted up into the air by a huge red magnet hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh, you did not just do WHAT I THINK YOU DID!" Cyborg yelled in anger at Gizmo, who laughed along with Mammoth. Suddenly, Jinx was flung next to them as the other Titans stood ready.

"Junk it! Let's blow this place!" Gizmo yelled as he and Mammoth ran while Jinx released another wave that caused the ground to break apart in front of the team, though Sora quickly put up a reflect spell to defend them. When he put it down, he saw that the criminals were long gone.

"Lost them again," Sora sighed as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, Cyborg fell back to the ground with the magnet still stuck to his back as he attempted to run after the criminals.

"Yo! Nobody pulls a science fair on me and gets away with it!" Cyborg yelled in anger as the team regroups.

"Don't worry Cyborg. We'll catch them next time," Sora said as he tried to remove the magnet.

"Sooner than they think, actually," Robin said as he held up his open communicator revealing a flashing dot.

"You planted a device on one of them?" Raven said.

"Tagged Jinx while Starfire distracted her," Robin said.

"Oh very good work, Robin," Starfire cheered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find em," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sora said as the team headed out of the bank. But what none of them noticed was a couple of black feathers falling to the ground.

( _Back at the Tower_ )

The team stood in front of the computer screen showing where Jinx was currently located, revealing to them where the H.I.V.E base was located.

"Looks like the H.I.V.E's secret headquarters isn't so secret anymore," Beast Boy said with a smile on his face.

"I'm surprised we didn't do this earlier," Sora said as Stitch slept nearby on the couch.

"So, what _are_ we waiting for?" Raven asked.

"We need to know what they're planning first. Or else, we could walk straight into a trap," Robin stated. Beast Boy suddenly got excited from that statement.

"Do I hear an undercover assignment coming on? Lucky for you guys, I happen to be a master of disguise," Beast Boy said as he turned into a monkey, then a kangaroo, and then finally a mongoose.

"I don't think a green animal will fit in well in a supervillain base," Sora said.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. I was thinking of someone with a slightly better disguise," Robin revealed. Beast Boy turns back into human as he scoffs in disbelief.

"What are you gonna do? Have Sora turn into an animal or dress Cyborg up like a washing machine?" Beast Boy stated as he bumped Cyborg's shoulder, making him suddenly fall to the ground on his back, making Beast Boy and Sora back away, freaked out.

"That isn't me," Cyborg said as the others looked up to see Cyborg walking towards them with a controller in his hands. He fiddles around with it, making the double stand back up. "That's my fully robotic replacement. Not nearly as charming, but he can bench-press a bus," Cyborg said. Sora and the others looked at it in shock and confusion.

"It's so real looking. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference," Sora said as he tapped the head a little bit.

"Boo-yah!" The replacement yelled before popping loose on a spring, scaring the others, while Cyborg looked at it in shock.

"He still has a few bugs to work out though," he replied.

"No fair! I may be all green but he's half metal! How come he gets to go?" Beast Boy retorted.

"Well one, there's not that many green animals around the area, so that would make you easily recognizable," Sora listed.

"And two, because I have a new toy," Cyborg said. He clenched his fists revealing two rings with a large blue stone on the ring fingers. He suddenly slams his fists together, knuckle to knuckle as a big flash emerges from the rings, making the others shield their eyes. When it finally dimmed down, they looked up only to have their jaws dropped. Standing there was Cyborg, only all of his cybernetic components were gone and he was now wearing a white muscle shirt and blue shorts.

"Woah! Cyborg, your back to human!" Sora stated.

"Not exactly, it's just a projection of my human self," Cyborg said.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"The rings are a holographic generator, Sora. They let him look like this!" Starfire explained.

"Dude! You look-" Beast Boy said.

"-Unplugged," Raven finished.

"Nice work. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were just normal," Robin said.

"Uh…thanks," Cyborg as he stared at his hands.

( _Later_ )

Sora was on his way to the training floor when he saw that Cyborg's door was open and he decided to go and wish him good luck. He walked over to see Cyborg flexing in front of a mirror in his human form. He cleared his throat to get his attention as Cyborg stopped flexing as he looked around nervously.

"Whoa! Hey, Sora! I didn't…how long have you been standing there?" Cyborg said.

"Sorry, your door was open," Sora said.

"Ah, it's cool. Just checking out the old unimproved me. I'd forgotten what it was like to have real hands. Well, almost real," Cyborg said.

"They're certainly going to fool the H.I.V.E. But I'm just so use to the old you, that it'll take some getting use to," Sora said.

"Heh, this is the old me," Cyborg said as he turned back to the mirror. Sora was about to say something when Robin popped into the doorway.

"Cyborg! It's time," he said. Sora nodded as he pat Cyborg's shoulder.

"Just be careful in there. Call if anything happens alright?" Sora said. Cyborg smiled in response as he headed out.

"You got it Sora. You take care too," Cyborg said as he left the room. Sora smiled in response as he followed suite and headed towards the training room.

"Hey Stitch!" Sora yelled as the little blue alien came crawling on the ground towards him.

"Hi Sora," Stitch said.

"Hey Stitch? Can you help me out here?" Sora asked.

"With what?" Stitch asked.

"Well, when we were fighting the H.I.V.E, my keyblade transformed into a sword and shield. I want to see if I can get it to transform again. That's why I need you to shoot at me with everything we got," Sora requested.

"Everything?" Stitch asked.

"Yep, everything," Sora said as he summoned his keyblade and walked into the center of the training room.

"Ok," Stitch said as he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the control panel. He cracked his fingers as he activated all the turrets and lasers and aimed them at Sora, who readied himself for the coming barrage. All the guns fired at once as Sora managed to block the first array but was eventually forced to dodge the rest. He shook his keyblade, trying to get it to transform but nothing happened.

"C'mon," Sora said to himself when he was suddenly blasted by one of the lasers. He continued to dodge the lasers when he put up a reflect spell, sending the projectiles right back at the turrets, destroying them.

"Hhm, no luck. Why don't we try the holograms, Stitch?" Sora suggested.

"Okay," Stitch said as he worked on the panel.

"What are you guys doing?" Raven said as she walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm trying to get my keyblade to transform again," Sora explained.

"Transform? Your keyblade transformed?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it turned into a sword and shield while I was fighting Jinx. So, I'm trying to make it turn again," Sora said before ducking down as a bolt of energy whizzed past his head. "A little close there, Stitch!" Sora said.

"Sorry," Stitch said as he laughed to himself.

"And how's that working out?" Raven asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"No luck," Sora remarked.

"Hhm, that book about Kingdom Hearts said something about that. I'll be right back," Raven said as she flew up to her room. Sora nodded as he got back to training with the holograms when Raven came back with the book.

"It says here that at some point during their lives, keyblade wielders will reach another stage called keyblade transformations, where their keyblades will turn into other unique weapons, giving them new skills and abilities," Raven read.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty accurate to what happened. Does it say anywhere about how to reactivate it?" Sora asked.

"It says that the transformations were activated after long amounts of training and/or in stressful situations," She said.

"Well, I train a lot and I do tend to find myself in stressful situations so that definitely makes sense. What else does it say?" Sora stated. Raven flipped through the pages until she found something interesting.

"It says here that the keyblade can also transform into a form of transportation called a Glider to help them traverse worlds," Raven said as she showed a picture of the keyblade transforming into a bike-like vehicle.

"Wow! That's incredible. Whoever wrote this really knew a lot about keyblades, huh? Maybe we can talk to them if we ever get the chance," Sora said as he stared at the pictures in awe.

"Good luck with that. Their name isn't in the book anywhere," Raven said.

"Wait, really?!" Sora said as he checked the front and back of the book and saw that she was right, the author's name was nowhere to be found. "Then where did this book come from?" Sora said as he went through the pages.

"I don't know. I've been wondering about that myself," Raven said. Sora continued to go through the book, finding that there was more to it than he thought.

"You mind if I go through it?" Sora asked.

"Sure. I finished it awhile ago," Raven said.

"Thanks Raven," Sora said with a smile. Raven smiled back as Sora continued to read through the book when the two heard footsteps echoing across the room. The two looked up to see Rose walking in, wearing her outfit except the mask.

"Hey guys," Rose said.

"Hi Rose. How was your patrol?" Sora asked as he marked the page he was on and closed the book.

"Well, it was going good, until I came upon a weird crime scene," Rose said.

"Weird how?" Raven asked.

"Well, I came upon a bunch of small time criminals. It looked like they just robbed a jewelry store and I was on my way to stop them but when I got there, it looked like someone beat me too it. There were sword slashes all over the walls, smoke coming from the ground and black feathers all over the place," Rose said.

"Black feathers?" Sora asked, as he looked down in thought.

"Yeah, at first I thought it was Raven," Rose said.

"Wasn't me. We were too busy dealing with the H.I.V.E," Raven said.

"Don't worry, Raven. I knew it wasn't you when I got a better look at the feathers and you don't use a sword either," Rose said. Sora continued to think about it when the realization hit him, making his eyes widened in surprise. The girls seemed to take notice as they both turned to him

"Sora? Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Y-yeah. It's just I fought someone who fits that description a while ago but it's impossible," Sora said.

"How so?" Raven asked.

"Because one of my friends took over the fight and the two disappeared. I…don't know what happened to them but I hope my friend won that fight," Sora said as he clutched his chest. Rose walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we go check out the store again? See if we can find anything," Rose suggested. Sora smiled in response and nodded in agreement.

"Sure, let's go!" Sora said. The two began to walk to the door when Sora stopped and turned to Raven. "Hey Rae, wanna come with us?" Sora offered.

"Sure, don't really have anything better to do," Raven said as she followed them out with Stitch turning off the training room and crawling after them.

( _A day later_ )

The Titans were all standing in the Ops Room awaiting for Cyborg's call from the H.I.V.E base: Robin was pacing back and forth, Sora, Raven, Rose, and Starfire were standing around, Beast Boy was playing around with the Cyborg replacement, and Stitch was resting on the couch. They tried to contact him earlier but he didn't respond.

"His communication relay has been turned off," Sora said.

"Could just be interference. Let's just give him a minute," Robin said.

"Besides, who needs him? This other Cyborg is way more fun!" Beast Boy said as he shows off Cyborg 2, which was now stuck in a strange dance pose with a yellow feather boa around its neck and a white hat on its head.

"Boo-yah!" The double yelled as Beast Boy laughed in response. Everyone else though, just glared and scowled at the changeling.

"Any chance we could replace Beast Boy with a robot, too?" Raven asked.

"I'm down with that idea," Rose agreed.

"Cut it out. I don't think Cyborg would appreciate-" Robin said but was interrupted by the screen turning on, showing Cyborg.

"Appreciate what? The fact that he's already the top butt-kicker in his class?" Cyborg joked. Beast Boy freaked out as he took off the boa and hat and threw them onto Stitch, who woke up from the impact.

"Your infiltration is successful, yes?" Starfire asked.

"You bet. Had a few close calls, though," Cyborg whispered.

"Have you figured anything out?" Sora asked.

"They're working on some kinda class project. Sounds heavy but no details yet," Cyborg reported.

"Well, find out and get out. The longer you're there, the more dangerous it gets," Robin said.

"Believe me, I don't plan on sticking around," Cyborg said, when suddenly he moves the screen behind his back.

"Well, what do you know. It's the headmaster's scrum-buffing pet. Get him!" the Titans hear Gizmo say as the communications cut out.

"Cyborg? Cyborg!" Robin said, typing away on the panel frantically until Sora placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Robin. He'll be alright," Sora said.

"Besides, it sounds like they didn't suspect him yet," Rose said.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to work on my Cyborg," Beast Boy said.

"What are you even doing with him, anyway?" Raven asked.

"Teaching him to be more relaxed. He used to be so uptight like an actual robot but he's getting the hang of it. C'mon Cybro," Beast Boy said as he walked away.

"Boo-yah!" Cybot said as it followed Beast Boy. Raven narrowed her eyes as Rose walked up to her.

"Ya know, when I was with Slade, I was taught advanced robotics. I could make a Beast Boy dummy for ya to beat up," Rose said. Raven stared at her as she considered the proposal.

"I'll think about it," Raven said.

"Alright, I'm just offering it to ya," Rose said.

"Well, I shall return to my room and continue my study of human motion pictures," Starfire said as she flew away.

"Study of what?" Sora asked himself.

"I think she's just watching movies, Sora," Rose said.

"Oh," Sora responded.

"Anyway, how are you guys doing on this whole mystery investigation?" Robin asked.

"Not well, we just have all that's left behind at the scene. We couldn't find any clues or anything to help us out," Sora said.

"Do we have any idea on who's behind this?" Robin asked.

"Sora said that the description sounds like someone he fought a while ago," Raven said.

"He was one of the strongest guys I ever fought in my life but I managed to beat him and then my friend, Cloud stepped in and continued the fight somewhere else," Sora said.

"And what was his name?" Robin asked.

"His name was Sephiroth," Sora said.

"That's quite a name," Raven said.

"Well, let me know if you guys find anything else and let me know if I can help out alright? I'm gonna go get some training done," Robin said as he walked out of the room.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do to pass the time?" Sora asked.

"I need to get some meditation into my system," Raven said.

"I was gonna go see what's going on in the city besides patrolling. Do you wanna come with me, Sora?" Rose asked.

"Oh, uh sure," Sora said. Rose smiled as she grabbed him by the hand and ran out of the Tower with him. Raven watched them leave as she went to her room and began to meditate.

"Hey Raven," a voice said to her and she opened her eyes to see Sad Raven standing in front of her.

"What do you want, Sad?" Raven asked.

"I saw your reaction to Sora and Rose and I wanted to see how you were doing," Sad said.

"I'm fine. I don't see how Sora and Rose effect my feelings," Raven said.

"Well, we all know how you feel about Sora so…" Sad said.

"I'm fine! I just need to get some meditation done. My feelings for Sora have nothing to do with my mood," Raven said when suddenly some of her books go flying off the shelfs.

"Right…," Sad said. Raven held her head in frustration at the mess she made.

( _Four days later_ )

The Titans were all standing in the Ops room again, awaiting Cyborg's next call. He hasn't made contact for some time and the team was starting to worry a little. Robin and Starfire were standing next to the computer, Sora and Rose were sitting on the couch talking, Raven was at the kitchen counter reading a book, and Beast Boy was once again messing around with Cyborg's replacement.

"So the plumber says 'Just because I'm a talking aardvark doesn't mean I can drive!'" Beast Boy joked as he messed around with the controller.

"Boo-yah! Booyah! Boo-yah!" The Cyborg replacement yelled as Starfire giggled in response but everyone else practically shared an eye roll.

"I'm going to dismantle that thing if Beast Boy keeps messing with it," Rose whispered to Sora as he laughed in response.

"No word in four days. That's it. I'm calling him," Robin said about to turn the computer on but Starfire stopped him.

"Robin, please. We may endanger his mission," Starfire said.

"Or we may save his life. Something's not right here," Raven said.

"Tell me about it. I can't figure out how to make this thing burp," Beast Boy said as he fiddled around with the controller until the replacement suddenly burped right into the changelings ear, making him laugh until he noticed everyone else scowling at him.

"What? I'm trying to make him more realistic," Beast Boy defended himself.

"Besides, if Cyborg was found out, wouldn't we already know about it?" Sora asked.

"Still, we need to see what's going on with him," Rose said. Robin nodded as he turned on the console.

"Cyborg! Do you copy? Cyborg, come in!" Robin said. The computer screen starts off as static until it clears up to Cyborg's face.

"This isn't a good time, guys. We've got a Theory of Mayhem test tomorrow, and I'm totally gonna bomb," Cyborg said, sitting at a desk surrounded by books and the only source of light in the room was a desk lamp.

"Your joking right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, um…look, sorry I haven't checked in. I've been learning their combat techniques, weapons, armor, and we had a dance-" Cyborg said as he listed all the things he's been doing.

"A dance?! Cyborg, you're there to find out what the H.I.V.E. is planning, not learn to tango!" Robin yelled in confusion.

"I know. This hasn't exactly been a tea party, okay? I just need a little more time," Cyborg defended.

"Or maybe its time we did a little bit more looking around. Cyborg, can you get to a computer?" Rose suggested.

"Sure, just give me a sec," Cyborg said as he hid his arm panel and made his way to the nearest computer.

"What's your plan?" Sora asked.

"If he can access the mainframe, he should be able to find the class project they're working on," Rose said. Cyborg opened up his panel as he sat down at the computer.

"I'm in," Cyborg said.

"Good. Just make it quick," Robin whispered as Cyborg typed away at the computer.

"Okay. I've found the mainframe. Whoa!" Cyborg said.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Think I just found the class project. They're building something called…" Cyborg said when someone finished for him.

"…an Ion Amplifier," the person said. Cyborg hid his panel away as he cut his communications off.

"Cyborg! Who is-?" Robin tried to ask but the call cut off by that point.

"Ok, now that sounds like Cy is in trouble," Beast Boy said.

"Indeed, what must we do?" Starfire asked.

"It's time we went on the offensive. Titans Go!" Robin yelled as he and the others ran out but Beast Boy was having a problem with the Cyborg replacement.

"Wait guys, wait up! Help me out with this…thing!" Beast Boy said as he pulled on its arm.

( _H.I.V.E. Base_ )

Raven teleported herself and Sora into a hallway as they checked to make sure the coast was clear.

"All clear," Sora whispered. A nearby door opened revealing the Titans hiding behind it as Robin, Starfire, and Rose walked in.

"Beast Boy! Hurry up!" Robin said to the fellow Titan, who was currently pushing the Cyborg double into the hall himself.

"Next time Cyborg builds a robot, he better leave instructions," Beast Boy said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"So, all this time, you never figured out how to make it move?" Sora asked.

"Boo-yah!" The double yelled all of a sudden. Everyone tried to shut it up and luckily Beast Boy was successful by turning into a starfish and clamping himself around the double's mouth, silencing it. Everyone released a held-in breath as they started down the hall, following Cyborg's location signal. They continued forward when Robin suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I'm picking up Cyborg's signal…directly below us," Robin said. Everyone looked down as the floor panel they were standing on suddenly pivoted, sending the group falling further down the base into a wide open arena with multiple columns surrounding them.

"Trap door. Why didn't we see this coming?" Rose said as everyone got up.

"The Teen Titans. So nice to make your acquaintance," a voice rang out across the arena. They turned around to see a figure standing on a descending platform. He was a tall figure wearing a long white robe trimmed with gold and on his chest was a triangular black field marked with a drawing of an animal head. He had well-grayed-hair, a prominent chin and a stern look in his eyes.

"Likewise, and just who are you?" Sora retorted.

"Blood. Brother Blood, the current headmaster of the H.I.V.E Academy. I would introduce you to my students…but I'm fairly certain you've already met," Brother Blood said. As a column rose up next to him, revealing Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, and Cyborg, disguised as Stone standing on it.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked confused.

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" Cyborg shouted as he and the H.I.V.E. students charged at them. Gizmo fired a salvo of rockets at the Titans, making them take cover, as Brother Blood watched from his platform.

"No mercy! NO MERCY!" Blood bellowed. Jinx launched several waves of energy towards them as Mammoth charged at them. Sora and Rose dodged blasts from Gizmo when Stone suddenly leaped in between them, separating the two. The undercover Titan pulled a piece of the floor off and hurled it at Sora but he quickly cut it in two as Stone continued his assault.

"Cyborg, stop. It's us," Sora whispered but he didn't respond as Stone knocked his feet out from under him, then grabbed him and hurled him into Rose, who was about to attack Stone from behind, knocking the two down.

"Sorry," Sora said.

"It's cool. It was bound to happen," Rose said when suddenly Mammoth came charging straight towards them. Rose quickly pulled out a grappling hook and shot it at the big teen's feet, stopping him right in front of her, allowing her to kick him away with a backflip. Sora followed up with a couple smacks with his keyblade to the face before shooting him away with a beam of light. Suddenly, Raven flies past them, blocking another hex from Jinx as more and more spells are hurled at them, forcing them to move out of the way. Sora got an idea as he fired a blast of Blizzard at the ground next to Jinx, causing her to slip and fall to the ground. Before she could get up, Raven grabbed her with her powers and threw her into a nearby wall with Rose coming in to kick Jinx away.

"Glad she's down. I was getting tired of her," Raven said when suddenly she was blasted away by Gizmo.

"Raven!" Sora yelled but he was shoulder checked by Mammoth, sending him sliding across the ground. Rose struck at Mammoth with her swords but he easily blocked them and knocked her away. The Titans began to pick themselves u[ when they looked up to see Stone standing over them. He raised his arms in the air, planning to finish this when suddenly, the Cyborg double came out of nowhere and tackled Stone into a nearby wall, creating a hole.

"BB! You finally got it figured out!" Sora said happily.

"Good timing huh?" Beast Boy said as he moved out of the way of another blast from Gizmo. Suddenly, the Cyborg double comes flying out from the wall at a balcony level but manages to land on a nearby column, with Stone standing in the new hole he made. The Titans were about to get back to fighting when Gizmo fired a device near them, before opening up to reveal an orange dome like force field. The Titans try to break free but find it useless, so there forced to watch Stone and the Cybot battle each other. Stone makes the first move as he punches Cybot in the face three times, the third sending the bot flying into a nearby column. Stone walks up to the double, looking to see if it was down for the count but the bot recovers and gets his revenge with an uppercut to the jaw.

"Boo-yah!" Cybot yells as Stone is driven all the way across the arena before crashing into another column, knocking it down in the process. The Titans watch the battle with eyes wide open as Stone comes running out of the dust cloud from the downed column.

"Boo-yah THIS!" Stone growls in anger. He charges towards Cybot as the double readies his arm cannon, about to fire at Stone. But he quite literally beats him to the punch as Stone's fist shatters the bot's entire arm, leaving only its crackling stump as it falls to the ground on its back. But Stone doesn't let up as he unleashes the mother of all pummelings onto the double, raining down punches over and over that he didn't even notice one of his holographic rings breaking apart, revealing Cyborg to the H.I.V.E. students. The Cybot is left broken and torn apart as Cyborg breathing in and out in anger.

"I knew it! The stinking gack-bag is one of them!" Gizmo accused but immediately silenced himself when Brother Blood came floating down on his platform.

"No. He's one of us now," Brother Blood said to Cyborg as his eyes glowed red.

"And I'm ready to prove it," Cyborg said as his human eye turned red as well. Sora's eyes widened before he aimed his keyblade at the shield and fired a beam of light at it, trying to free them. Raven decided to help as she fired a beam of magic at the shield as well.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Blood said as he held up the Ion Amplifier, which looked like a bronze and red gauntlet with wires around it. "This will amplify your power by magnitudes unimagined," Blood continued as he clamped it around Cyborg's cannon. "Destroy them for me, and you'll have your reward," Blood finished as Cyborg turned around and aimed his cannon at the trapped Titans.

"Cyborg! No!" Robin yelled.

"Stop this please!" Rose said.

"Come on, buddy! We're your friends!" Beast Boy said.

"Sorry, but I have new friends," Cyborg said. Sora looked up at his friend in the eye.

"I don't believe that, Cy. And I know you don't either," Sora said. Cyborg smiled in response.

"Psych!" He yelled as he suddenly turned around and fired his cannon directly towards Brother Blood. The headmaster is surprised at first but he quickly creates a red shield in front of him, blocking the shot and making it ricochet up to the domed ceiling of the arena, causing it to start falling apart. The other young criminals in the academy see the destruction and start to run as Blood recovers.

"A foolish choice, my friend. Very foolish," Blood said as he and his students gather together. Jinx gives Cyborg one last look before joining her headmaster as the group disappears in a dark portal. Cyborg turns towards the Titans and destroys Gizmo's shield generator as he sends them a smile of relief.

"Raven. Let's get out of here," Sora said.

"Thought you'd never ask," Raven said as she creates a bubble around the group and flies them out of the collapsing base.

( _Later, back at Titans Tower_ )

Sora was walking down the hallway of the Tower when he came upon Cyborg's room with the door opened. He walked in to see Cyborg in his human appearance standing in front of his mirror.

"Goodbye, Stone," Cyborg said as he removed the ring, turning back to Cyborg.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sora asked, getting Cyborg's attention.

"If that's your way of asking me if I'm okay, don't worry. I'm fine. I never got to finish high school because of this," Cyborg said as he looked at his robotic hand. "And when I was at the H.I.V.E, for a while there, I actually felt normal," Cyborg said. Sora walks up to him as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I never got the chance to know you before this happened to you. But it doesn't matter what you look like: whether your Cyborg or Victor Stone or just Stone, your still you in your heart and that person is what I consider to be the normal you," Sora said. Cyborg smiles at the response.

"Oh, Cyborg…" Beast Boy said from the doorway, the two turn to see the others crowding around.

"You left the Titans," Robin said with a smirk.

"That means you have to be initiated all over again," Raven said as the team held up a rubber chicken, a pink wig, and a tiny pink dress.

"Say what?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Well, you did technically betray us, beat us and almost tried to kill us so…" Sora said as he moved out of the way as the others dragged Cyborg outside as he struggled to free himself. Sora laughed in response as Rose walked up to him.

"Is that really how you guys got in?" She asked as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"No, otherwise you would've gone through it too," Sora said as he held his stomach. Suddenly, Rose's communicator went off and as she opened it, her eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Sora asked.

"Another bank was hit and that Sephiroth guy you talked about earlier. I think he struck again," Rose said.

( _Meanwhile, in Jump City_ )

A criminal was running down the dark city streets, trying to escape the creature that was hunting him. It already got his other buddies, so now his only thought, was to get somewhere safe. He continued running when suddenly the ground in front of him burst into flames. He heard the sound of gigantic wings flapping above him so he quickly ducked into a nearby alley, looking for anyway to defend or hide himself. Suddenly, something struck his legs, making him yell in pain as he fell to the ground. He began to crawl away as he turned around to see a lone tall figure with long, flowing, sliver hair, a black coat, a single giant wing on his back, and green piercing eyes staring down at him.

"It is fruitless to run from fate's hand," the figure said.

"W-why a-are you d-doing this? I didn't do a-anything to you?!" the criminal said. The figure pulled out a mile long katana from his belt as he pointed it at the criminal's face.

"It's not about you did, it's about what you'll do for me. I know the keyblade wielder is here and you will serve as a message to him. I have returned and I will have the keyblade," the figure said.

"W-Who are you?!" the criminal stuttered. The figure didn't say anything as he lit the criminal on fire, making him scream in pain.

"Your despair," the figure said.

 _And that is it! First off, I just want to say Merry Christmas everyone and I'm sorry that this took so long but with my college semester over and done with and so much other stuff going on, I rarely got much time to work on this, so consider it a late Christmas present. I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of Sora's involvement with Season 3 aka Cyborg's arc. Also, it sounds like Sephiroth has found Sora and is now planning on gaining the keyblade. Also, Sora's keyblade is now going through the transformation stage, how long will it take for him to master? Tune in next time to find out. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Gundam-Knight-Chris:**_ _Sweet!_

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _Thanks, glad you enjoyed it! Also yes, it will look like Ven's but with different colors and design._

 _ **QuntinFMA:**_ _It's cool, we're all weird in some way. Thank you so much for the love. I'm happy you enjoyed it._

 _ **Umbrans.w.a.t:**_ _I actually love those names. I really appreciate you working on this, so thank you very much._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Here it is my friend. Hope you enjoy it._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _I was mostly going for Sora x Raven but maybe…_

 _ **Guest3:**_ _Happy Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas!_

 _ **Guest4:**_ _I could but I would have to learn what Martin Mystery is first._

 _ **Bluzerker:**_ _I have a plan for the book, that I think you'll enjoy._

 _ **Imagination Heart:**_ _Thanks and I have idea for the next episodes._

 _ **Bluzerker:**_ _Sorry, my bad. I'll get on it._

 _ **Guest5:**_ _Oh, I plan to make an OC for Red X_

 _ **Guest6:**_ _Merry Christmas!_

 _Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have a great day and have a great New Years as well. Please favor, please follow, and please leave a review too. Peace guys._


	31. Chapter 31: X

_Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of the third season, where the Titans encounter an enemy from their past that they thought long gone. How will Sora affect the story and will we figure out who is under the mask? We shall see. I hope you guys had a great Christmas and have a great New Year's Eve planned. With that said, on with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 31: X**

Sora was sitting in the living room of the Tower going through the Kingdom Hearts book. He was so fascinated by whomever wrote it, since they had such knowledge about the Heartless, the Keyblade, and Kingdom Hearts.

"Makes me wonder if Master Yen Sid wrote this," Sora said to himself as he continued through the pages. But he wasn't just going through the book because it interested him, it's also because he was still looking for the answer behind his keyblade's transformation. A few days ago, after the battle with Brother Blood and the H.I.V.E, the Titans began an investigation of the new string of criminals and innocent people being attacked by a mysterious figure. After seeing the scene, Sora was certain that the figure was Sephiroth, especially after he had a conversation with one of the injured criminals.

( _Two days ago_ )

 _The Teen Titans arrived at another attack scene where three criminals were found by the police, covered in cuts and burn marks. The team walked up to the captain of the Jump City Police Department to get more info._

" _Hey Captain," Robin said, getting his attention._

" _Hey guys," The Captain said as he took his hat off and rubbed his head._

" _Is this attack just like the others?" Starfire asked._

" _Yeah, third one to happen this week. We got the call from the store a few hours ago but when a couple of my men got there, they were already gone. We found them like this 30 mins later. Do you guys have any leads or ideas on who is doing this?" the Captain asked._

" _It's someone that I've dealt with before Cap. He was one of the toughest enemies I ever fought in my life and the fact that he's here, tells me he wants a rematch," Sora said. The Captain let out a breath as he looked at the criminals being treated by medics._

" _Do you have any idea what he's planning?" Captain asked, with Sora shaking his head._

" _When it came to me and him, he always challenged me to a direct fight. One-on-one. But now…I have no idea," Sora said. Meanwhile, one of the criminals was being wheeled out of the scene but as he passed Sora, he grabbed him by the arm, catching the boy's attention._

" _He said he had a message for you! He did this to us because of you! He has returned and nothing will stop him from taking the keyblade from you! Especially your friends!" the criminal yelled as the medics took him away._

" _Will they make it?" Raven asked._

" _Yeah, the doctors concluded that each slash and burn wasn't fatal, just to cause pain," the Captain said. Rose looked over at Sora, who had a thoughtful look in his eyes._

" _You okay?" Rose asked. Sora responded with a smile._

" _Yeah, just thinking," Sora said as he ran over to the criminals and casted a Cure spell on them, healing them of their injuries._

" _I will stop him. I've done it before and I can do it again," Sora said with a determined look on his face._

( _Present_ )

Sora marked the page he was on and closed the book as he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He hasn't found much about transformations yet but he knew he will soon and then when the time comes, he'll give Sephiroth the rematch he's desired for a long time. He found a red apple and began to bite into it when suddenly the alarms went off and the others came running in. Sora sighed as he threw the apple away and joined his friends.

'You wanna get to them Sephiroth, you gotta go through me,' Sora vowed.

( _Later, in the middle of Jump City_ )

The Titans found themselves in a secured building with multiple security systems installed all around. They were currently chasing after a shadowed thief, who was skinny, was wearing a cape, and was wearing black clothes. Rose wasn't with them as she decided to help out with investigating Sephiroth's attacks, leaving the usual six. They continued chasing after him when suddenly the thief stopped in the middle of a room filled with wooden boxes and moonlight was pouring in from a window on the roof. The thief then turned around to face them, making all the Titans freeze in their place, for standing in front of them was a suit of armor that the Boy Wonder use to wear.

"Red-X! That's impossible!" Sora said as his eyes widened The Red-X suit was standing in front of them in all its glory, clearly being worn by someone else. It hasn't changed at all since it had all the things Robin used when he wore it.

"I thought Robin was Red-X?!" Beast Boy questioned as Robin narrowed his eyes at the thief.

"Think again," Red-X said, this time with a higher-pitch sounding voice, as he raises both arms into the air and launches a salvo of red Xs from his palms. The Titans quickly take cover, except Raven, who created a shield around her to protect herself. She looked up to see the thief flying towards with a kick, so she created another shield in front of her but he teleported past it and kicked her feet out from under her. He pulled out another X, intending to cut her but Sora knocked the X out of his hand with the keyblade and attacked him but Red-X managed to block the swings before blasting him away with a red blast, knocking Sora into a few crates. The rest of the Titans attempted to hit him but this new wearer of the suit proved to be just as elusive and dangerous as Robin was, managing to outmaneuver and bring them down. The team quickly recovered and surrounded Red-X as the unknown person stood there with a confident stance.

"Come on, kids. X marks the spot," Red-X said with a snarky tone. The Titans attacked but once again, he dodged the projectiles and attacks from the team before landing on a stack of crates. However, he didn't notice Robin, who tackled X to the ground as they tumbled away from each other. Robin quickly pulls out a birdarang and threw it at his former suit but he vanished out of the way as the birdarang went back to its owner. Red-X appeared behind Robin readying a fist but Robin moved out of the way before dropping to the floor and tried to kick back but Red-X blocked it with his fist and used Robin's boot to sail over him. Robin goes in for a punch but the thief manages to block the first one and the next one before leaping into the air and attempted to kick Robin but the team leader caught the foot and tossed him into a stack of crates then grabbing him by the mask.

"Who are you?!" Robin demanded.

"If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?" Red-X joked before grabbing Robin by the wrist and electrocuting him while following up with a punch to the face, sending him crashing into another stack of crates The other Titans run in to help out as Sora and Raven ready to blast Red-X but the thief throws a small X in between the two, zapping them both as their projectiles hit the other.

"Looks like you got your wires crossed," Red-X said when suddenly the other Titans attacked as well but Red-X managed to pin Starfire against a wall and flirted with her for a little before getting a face full of starbolts and dropping Beast Boy and Cyborg into a newly created fissure. He made his way over to Robin and pushed him aside from the crates he landed on to reveal an object laying beneath him. Red-X clears away the debris to show a white revolver like device with several barrels bored through a cylindrical block. Red-X picked up the device as Robin ran after him.

"I won't let you get away with-" Robin began to say when something impacted his legs and made him fall over. Red-X stopped running as he turned and saw Robin on the ground. He spun the device in his hand and holstered it in his belt like a gun.

"Better luck next time, kid. And thanks for the suit," Red-X said about to press his belt and disappear when suddenly he was electrocuted by a blast. "What the? Come on, come on!" Red-X said as his belt short circuited. He looked up to see Sora flying towards him.

"Heads up," Sora said as he shot more blasts from his keyblade.

"Great," Red-X said as he ran for the window roof. Sora followed him out as X punched the front of his belt, reactivating it. They ran towards the edge of the roof as Sora leaped towards him but missed as Red-X jumped out of reach.

"Catch ya later," X saluted as he disappeared. Sora shook his head as the other Titans caught up with him.

"I almost had him too," Sora said. Suddenly, Starfire started poking Robin's shoulder over and over.

"Hey! Star! Ow! That hurts!" Robin said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Then you are not a hologram?" Starfire asked.

"No, of course not," Robin said. But she looked unconvinced as she continued to poke all over his body.

"The last time we faced the Red-X, he was you in disguise, and you were not really there," Starfire said until Robin pushed her away, annoyed.

"STARFIRE, CUT IT OUT!" Robin yelled as Starfire complied.

"He is not a hologram," Starfire concluded with a smile on her face.

"He could still be a robot. Check him for batteries," Beast Boy said to Cyborg as he placed a rubber glove on his hand.

"Whoa! I don't think we need to go that far, guys!" Sora said, as he stood in front of Robin.

"I promise, it wasn't me," Robin said as the others glanced at each other in concern. Robin began to walk away from them as he continued. "Red-X was a mistake, a mistake I won't ever make again," he said. The others looked at each other in worry as they followed Robin.

( _Back at the Tower_ )

"Robin?" Sora asked as he looked for his friend. After coming back, they decided to have a group meeting to discuss this but the Titans couldn't find Robin. So, now Sora was looking for him. He continued down a hallway after checking Robin's room and finding it empty.

"Robin, where are y-Whoa!" Sora said as he finally found his leader standing in front of a huge vault, with the vault door torn from it's hinges and the board that held the suit now empty.

"Robin," Sora said, getting his attention. "Everyone's waiting for you in the living room," Sora said. Robin nodded as he walked away as Sora stared at the vault before following him. "How did he even get into the vault? That door looked way to heavy for him to bust open!" Sora asked.

"I don't know. But when I find him, I will find out," Robin said.

"I thought you said that you destroyed the suit after the battle with Slade," Sora said.

"A lie. To make sure no one else could use it. And even if I wanted to I couldn't, the fuel for the suit was too unstable to destroy," Robin said.

"Ok, then there should be a way to trace the fuel and find him right?" Sora asked.

"Maybe," Robin said.

"Robin, look I know your gonna take this seriously, well more seriously than normal but just know that its not just your responsibility," Sora said.

"The last time I wore that suit, I kidnapped you and hurt the others. It's definitely feeling like my responsibility for whoever is wearing it now," Robin said as they entered the living room, only to see Beast Boy sailing towards the kitchen and crash into it, making a bunch of food fly up around him.

"Face it. Red-X could be anyone. Anyone smart enough to find the suit and dumb enough to take it for a joyride," Raven said.

"And when Robin returns, he will help us to discover who," Starfire said.

"Present," Sora said getting everyone's attention as Robin walked up to the computer.

"It doesn't matter. I created Red-X. Every system, every weapon. Whoever's inside that suit, he's my responsibility," Robin said as Sora looked worried.

"Well, if we're gonna catch him, we at lest need to figure out what he's after," Cyborg said.

"I already know," Robin said as he pressed a key on the computer, making the computer show a picture of an X shaped molecule. "Xenothium. The fuel that powers the suit," Robin said as everyone, except Sora, Beast Boy, and Robin, gasped in fear and worry.

"Aw, man, I never understand anything!" Beast Boy said as he stomped away in annoyance.

"Xenothium?! You powered that suit with Xenothium?! Are you crazy, man? That stuff is dangerous, and unstable! Tell me you were not stupid enough to go messing with it!" Cyborg ranted at Robin, who simply stood there in silence.

"Uh, what exactly is Xenoth-uhm?" Sora asked.

"Xenothium. It's a chemical compound that's used to supply super-powered things like guns, cannons and in this case, Red-X's suit," Raven explained.

"Than what's so dangerous about it?" Sora asked.

"The compound is very unstable and volatile. As the molecular structure breaks down, it will release the energy resulting in radioactive decay," Starfire said.

"Uh what?" Sora asked.

"If it's destroyed, it will vaporize anyone in it's area," Raven explained, making Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"And you used it knowing what could happen to you if it was destroyed?!" Sora asked Robin, who released a held in breath after everyone's surprise.

"Like I said, it was a mistake. The scanner Red-X stole will locate any Xenothium within a ten-mile radius," Robin said as the scanner appeared on the screen.

"So we must locate it first," Starfire said. Cyborg walked up to the computer and plugged in a cable from his chest as he began typing something.

"X isn't the only one with a scanner. I'm downloading the molecular signature and transmitting to your communicators," Cyborg said.

"Thanks. But I won't need it," Robin said as he walked towards the door.

"Robin, wait. How are you gonna find it without a scanner?" Sora asked as he chased after him.

"The same way I found it the first time," Robin said as the door closed behind him. Sora released a breath in worry for his team leader.

"Friends, I am concerned for Robin. I fear he will take this situation too seriously," Starfire said.

"Uh, have you met Robin?" Beast Boy said.

"She has a point. Whenever it comes to things like this, he starts to think that only he can deal with it," Sora said.

"Yeah, and most of the time leaves us hanging with nothing," Cyborg said.

"Look, Robin is Robin. There's nothing we can do to change that. The best thing we can do is look for the best Xenothium site and hope Robin catches up," Raven said.

"Alright, let's check them out and see what we can find," Sora said. The Titans nodded as they left the room as Stitch got to work cleaning up the mess Beast Boy made when he crashed.

( _Later, in the city_ )

Sora walked around a part of the city tracking the signature of any possible Xenothium cores around the city but he hasn't found any trace so far.

"Man, this Xenothium stuff is hard to find," Sora said as his communicator went off. He opened it to see Rose on the screen. "Hey, Rose. Whassup?" Sora said.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see if anything knew came up," Rose said.

"Oh, yeah. So, do you remember Robin's Red-X suit?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Rose asked.

"Well, someone stole it from him and is using the suit to steal things," Sora said.

"What?! Someone stole something from Robin?" Rose said in shock.

"I know right? I was surprised too," Sora said.

"Wait, I thought Robin destroyed the suit," Rose stated.

"We thought that too but he actually locked it up in this huge vault back in the Tower. But somehow, someone broke in and stole it from him," Sora said.

"So, someone broke into the Tower, got into Robin's secured vault, and made off with the Red-X suit?" Rose asked.

"Yeaaaah," Sora said sheepishly.

"Hhm, did you learn anything about the thief?" Rose asked.

"No, he used the suit just like Robin and there didn't seem to be anything else special about him," Sora said.

"Then how did he get inside the Tower?" Rose asked.

"We don't know. Hopefully, we can figure that out when he catch him," Sora said.

"I see. Well, I wish I could help but I'm still following up on our mysterious attacker," Rose said.

"Right, any luck with anything?" Sora asked.

"Nothing yet. Just more attacks. This Sephiroth guy is just attacking anyone who comes his way: criminals, people, excluding children and a bunch of others. Though he hasn't attacked any official people yet, like the mayor or any big criminals either," Rose said.

"I see. We have to find him soon or else more people will get hurt," Sora said.

"We will. I just have to get a good trace on him is all," Rose said.

"All right, I'll let you get back to it, Rose," Sora said.

"Ok, good luck with the thief Sora. Tell the others I said hey," Rose said.

"I will. See ya soon, Rose," Sora said with a smile. She waved goodbye as she canceled the call. Sora was about to close his communicator when it suddenly rang again. Sora answered to see Cyborg and the others.

"West side's clean. You guys find anything yet?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing in the middle of the city," Sora said.

"Thus far, my search has been unsuccessful," Starfire responded.

"What they said," Beast Boy said.

"Ditto," Raven stated. Suddenly, the picture cut to static as it transitioned to Robin's face

"Titans! I know where Red-X is going to strike. Sending coordinates," Robin said as a location appeared on Sora's communicator.

"Got it. Heading there now," Sora said as he jumped up the walls and flew towards the building.

( _Later, at the Tech Company_ )

Sora flew through the air as he found the building where Robin was waiting at the edge of the roof for everyone else. He landed as Robin continued to stare out into the city, with his cape over his shoulder.

"Hey Robin. You doing alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, just…thinking," Robin said. Sora walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him and we'll stop him," Sora said. The team leader smiled as he pat Sora on the shoulder.

"I hope so," Robin said. The two waited on the others as Beast Boy came flying in as an owl and landed next to them.

"So, you're pretty much kicking yourself for not getting rid of that Red-X suit when you had the chance, huh?" Beast Boy said. Robin gritted his teeth in anger at the response. "Uh, forget I said anything," Beast Boy said.

"He couldn't destroy the suit. The core of the suit was too dangerous to get rid of, right?" Sora asked and Robin nodded in agreement.

"It was supposed to stay locked away," Robin said. Raven and Starfire joined them after but Sora noticed that Cyborg was missing.

"No sign of Red-X," Raven reported.

"What about Cyborg?" Sora asked.

"There has been no sign of him either," Starfire said. Robin pulled out his communicator and tried to call Cyborg but he didn't get any response.

"X must have attacked him. If Cyborg's hurt, it's my fault," Robin said.

"Robin…" Starfire said in worry.

"I'm responsible, Starfire, for everything that's happened," Robin said.

"No, your not. What you did in the suit might have been bad but that was in the past. You didn't attack Cyborg and your not the one in that suit," Sora said.

"And personally…," a voice said above them and they looked at the top of the roof to see Red-X standing there. "…I think it looks much cooler on me," X said as he launched a handful of X's at them, though they quickly managed to move. Red-X quickly throws a large X to trap Beast Boy, who turned into a rhino, and Raven when they charged at him, trapping them together and distracting Starfire as she tried to keep them from tumbling off the roof, leaving only Sora and Robin. Robin continually tried to charge Red-X but the thief kept managing to throw Robin off before pulling at Robin's mask, hurting his eyes. Sora swung at him with his keyblade but X managed to dodge before kicking his feet out from under him, bringing Sora to the ground. Before he could get up, X threw four X's at Sora's hands and feet, trapping him there. Red-X than took the chance and dove into an opening of the Tech Company. Sora tried to free himself but found that the X's were firmly stuck in the ground, so he summoned his keyblade in his mouth and shot a beam at the X holing his hand before removing the rest. He got up as Robin fixed his mask and Starfire set the two trapped Titans down.

"And now, I smell like rhino butt," Raven joked as she blew Beast Boy's tail out of her face. Sora smiled at the joke before shooting a beam of light at the X, freeing the two. Beast Boy turned back into human after being free.

"Dude! You think you gave this guy enough gadgets?" Beast Boy said to Robin in anger. The five jump down into the round chamber that X went into. They find themselves staring down multiple pathways.

"Split up, and be careful. I don't want anyone else getting hurt," Robin said. Everyone nodded as they each took separate hallways. Sora walks down his hallway looking for any signs as to where Red-X went. He walked through the corridor looking for anything when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see a group of men dressed in space suits with red goggles and pikes.

"Something tells me you guys don't work here," Sora said. The men fired a red blast from the pikes and this red ooze at him but he moves out of the way and threw his keyblade at them, hitting them all in the head. Sora grabbed the blade and knocked them all out. "Yeah, definitely don't work here," Sora said as he ran down the hall, looking for his friends. He kept running until he found Robin standing in front of a big steel door. "Robin! We got a problem," Sora said.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"I was attacked by these weird space men. I think there here for the Xenothium too," Sora said. Suddenly, a scream from Starfire echoed across the hallways.

"Starfire?" The two said as they were about to run down the hall.

"What's the matter, kid?" They heard behind them and they turned to see Red-X standing behind them, leaning against the doors. "Don't you want to play? After all, they're your toys," X said as he pulled out a handful of Xs and threw them at the two, though Sora creates a shield to protect the two. One X got lucky and hit a computer console behind them, destroying it and opening the doors, leading to a room, filled to the brim with security laser beams. Red-X backflips into the room as Robin follows him in.

"Robin, wait!" Sora yelled as the two darted back and forth in the laser room. Sora groaned as he put his hood on and leaped in after them, being careful not to hit any of the lasers. He managed to keep up with them as they jumped into the next room which turned out to be a long vertical shaft to the bottom. Red-X and Robin didn't even hesitate to jump down into the shaft with Sora behind them. As they descended, they found a window-like barrier awaiting them at the bottom and as they drew closer, Red-X fired a huge X towards it, opening the barrier up, allowing the thief through. But as Sora and Robin drew closer, the barrier started to close again, so Sora quickly flew down and grabbed Robin by the foot, stopping them before they crashed into it. Sora summoned his keyblade and fired a beam at the barrier, opening it back up for them.

"And that solves that," Sora said as he made the keyblade disappeared.

"Thanks Sora," Robin said as they continued down the hallway Red-X went down. They found themselves in a darkened room with black tiles in the middle and another door at the end.

"Where's X?" Sora asked.

"After you," the two heard behind them but its too late as they were pushed onto the black tiles by the mentioned thief. Suddenly, the tiles below them lite up, revealing a huge red x underneath them as they hear something above them move. They look up to see a giant laser cannon hovering over them, charging up.

"Oh come on!" Sora said as the cannon fired at them but they quickly moved out of the way as another X appeared below them and the cannon moved towards firing the red laser. They made a dash for the opposite door but the skull wearing thief beat them to it as he closed the door to seal them in.

"Thanks for the hand, kids," Red-X said as the door closed all the way. Robin tried to pry it open but was unsuccessful. Sora was about to shoot a beam at the door but saw that the laser cannon was getting closer to them. Robin suddenly leaped up into the air and, using one of his birdarangs, cut the cables connecting the cannon to the roof, making it fall to the ground. He then picked up the cannon by himself and fired it at the door, cutting a circle.

"Remind me not to make you mad," Sora said as he backed away from the door. The door fell down from the circle, revealing Red-X trying to put a Xenothium tube into a yellow canister.

"You're not going to win!" Robin said as he dropped the cannon to the ground and nailed a flying kick into Red-X's chest, sending him flying into the far wall with the canister.

"Kid, you are taking life way too seriously," Red-X said as he got up and charged at Robin.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I kinda gotta agree with him," Sora said. Robin just shot him a glance before the two charged at the thief. The three launched projectiles of their own but each managed to dodge or block them, with Sora and Robin blocking the X's with the keyblade and bo-staff and Red-X dodging Robin's grenades and Sora's fire spells. Red-X, seeing their weapons, raises his fist as the X on the back of his hand grew into a four-bladed knife. His other fist did the same as he charged again and engaged the two Titans, managing to hold them off as he kicked Robin away and slashed Sora across the shoulder. Sora yelped in pain as Robin managed to bash the thief away with his staff. Red-X stood back up as he made his blades spin like a sawblade. He dashes in again as Robin moves out of the way while Sora manages to block the blade and drive it into the ground. Red-X suddenly fires an X at Sora trapping his arms and electrocuting him. Robin charges in and clashes with the thief.

"Why did you steal the suit? What are you planning to do?" Robin demanded.

"Whatever I want," Red-X quipped as he knocked Robin away. "Not everybody likes to play the big villain, kid. I'm a thief. I'm not threatening your precious city, just looking out for number one," Red-X admitted. Sora froze the X and freed himself.

"So, your not evil. You're just about yourself!" Sora said.

"Lighten up, Spike. I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know me," Red-X said as he fired four X's at them. Sora managed to block his own but one of the X's managed to knock Robin off his feet. The thief jumped into the air planning to stomp on Robin's head but Sora intercepted him in midair and managed to knock him into a nearby wall. Red-X got up and saw that he landed next to the container. He quickly got on his feet and grabbed the container before making a break for the door.

"Playtime's over, kids," Red-X said. Robin pulled out a birdarang while Sora readied his keyblade. "Back off, or I trip the power core," Red-X said as he pressed a button on the front of his belt, making it glow red. "And the core triggers the rocks. I don't thin you want that on your conscience," Red-X said as he narrowed his eyes. The two lowered their weapons in response.

"And you know that if you do that, you'll end up destroying yourself right?" Sora said. Red-X begins to back out of the room when he notices someone behind him and he turns to see the space suit men standing behind him. "Robin, those are the spacemen!" Sora yelled but was too late as they fired at Red-X and Robin with their electric pikes, bringing them down. Sora was about to attack but they beat him to it as they sprayed him with the red ooze, trapping him on the wall. Sora struggled before freezing the ooze and smashing his way out. He started attacking the spacemen but one of them got lucky and shot Sora in the back with the pikes, bringing him down. As soon as he hit the ground, the spacemen started gathering up all the Xenothium cores in the vault and removing it from the complex.

"Wait. Stop! You can't take that!" Sora said in a tired tone before passing out.

( _Later_ )

Sora groaned in pain as he stretched out his body. He saw that he was sleeping next to the wall and he used it balance himself as he slowly got up.

"Ugh, What happened?" Sora asked as he saw Red-X still laying on the ground in the center of the floor and Robin standing in front of the doorway. "Robin?" Sora asked, getting the leader's attention.

"Oh, Sora! Glad to see your awake," Robin said as he walked up to him.

"Yeah, not the first time that someone said that to me. What happened?" Sora asked.

"Professor Chang, the guy who first supplied me the Xenothium, took all of the Xenothium ore in here and plans to use it to power up a cannon he built to destroy the city. He also kidnapped the others in order to try and keep us out of it," Robin said.

"So, then why are we still here and not going after this Professor guy?" Sora asked. Robin looked down at Red-X to answer.

"We have to make sure he doesn't escape," Robin said. Speaking of the thief, he finally started to awaken as Robin walked over to a nearby security panel. Red-X groaned in pain as he rubbed his head.

"Okay. Who were the moon men?" Red-X demanded when light shines down from above and steel bars from the ground rise up and surround him.

"Criminals. Just like you," Robin said as he walked up to him. Red-X turned to face him as he placed his hands on the bars.

"C'mon kid. You don't really think this little playpen can hold me," Red-X joked. Robin pressed a button on the panel, sending a jolt of electricity through the bars, shocking the thief's hands.

"You don't even care, do you? A lowlife maniac just got his hands on enough Xenothium to disintegrate the entire city, and it's your fault!" Robin blamed.

"Don't you mean our fault?" Red-X quipped.

"At least we're going to do something about it. And if you cared about anything other than yourself, you'd be helping!" Robin stated.

"Sorry, kid. Some guys don't like to play the hero," Red-X said in retort.

"That doesn't mean you can't help us. You can keep telling yourself that you don't care but deep down you won't let that mad man get away with destroying the city. It doesn't matter how selfish you claim to be, in your heart, you know you can't just walk away from this," Sora said.

"Spike, I've said it once and I'll say it again. I don't care about your precious city. The only thing I care about is myself cause that's all I ever had to care about. You want to know what my heart is telling me? It's telling me to get out of these bars and ditch this lousy town," Red-X said. Sora shook his head in annoyance.

"We'll be back to take you to jail," Robin said as he and Sora began to walk out of the room. Red-X glared at them before looking down at the panel.

( _Later, at the abandoned Observatory_ )

Sora and Robin land at the top to see a huge operation going on within the old observatory. The laser cannon was in the middle of the building with the barrel being where the scope used to be, Chang's men were up and about making sure everything was ready, The captured Titans were all trapped, frozen in place except for Starfire's head, and Chang himself, who was an elderly, snaggle-toothed fellow, with emergency breathing apparatus on his suit, and red goggles, was climbing up to the cannon controls.

"Ok, lots of guys, our friends captured, no back up, and a giant laser that can destroy anything it touches. Any ideas?" Sora asked.

"Just try and keep Chang from firing. Once he and the cannon are down, we'll save the others," Robin said as he jumped in.

"Well, better than nothing," Sora said as he followed. Chang reached the control platform and began aiming the cannon at the city.

"I've spent years hiding from this cursed city. Now let them hide from me. Prepare to fire!" Chang yelled about to pull the trigger when Robin came swinging in and kicked Chang across the face, forcing him back and making his feet kick the levers, misplacing the cannon and making it shoot a laser. The laser managed to hit the very top of Titan's Tower, vaporizing the top floor before stopping, leaving only the ironwork glowing from the heat. Robin lands at the top of the railing as Sora flies in and blasts some guys away before landing next to Robin.

"That was the roof of my room," Sora said in anger. The cannon breech opened up and rotated a new fuel canister.

"Attack!" Chang ordered as he tried to get the cannon back under control. The spacemen came charging in with weapons at the ready.

"You take the top, I'll take the bottom?" Sora asked and Robin nodded as he charged at his group. Sora leaped down from the railing and stabbed the keyblade into the ground, sending a burst of light forward, sending a few guys flying. Sora was about to attack when suddenly his keyblade transformed into a set of claws, with the gauntlets being gold and blue and the blades sliver grey. "Woah," Sora said but was interrupted by the spacemen firing at him. He dodged out of the way and struck at them with his claws, cutting their weapons and the tubes firing the red ooze, making them get stuck in their own adhesive. He continued cutting through the group of men until the claws suddenly turned into huge drills and knocked everything in front of him away. He turned and saw more spacemen running towards him, so he charged towards them and started spinning towards them, knocking them all out. His keyblade then turned back to normal as he saw the frozen Titans off to the side of him so he quickly threw his keyblade at the tubes pumping the freezing air, cutting them.

"There, that should free them," Sora said when suddenly a blast from the cannon passed right through his head. He started running as the cannon continued to fire at him as he created a reflect shield in front of him. The shield managed to block the blast but the force pushed him back against a wall. The cannon then went up to the railings where Robin was and began to power up.

"Robin, look out!" Sora yelled. Robin looked and saw the cannon aiming towards him so he too ran down the railing the laser continuously fired at the boy wonder until eventually he was left dangling by a broken end of the railing. Sora was about to go help him when he was sprayed by the red ooze again.

"Ah, I hate this stupid ooze!" Sora yelled. The cannon reloaded itself again as Chang turned it to face Robin.

"Okay, good boys. Who should I destroy first? You too…our your friends?" Chang said as he turned the cannon to face the other Titans. Sora burned the ooze off of him as he ran over to where the Titans were and created a shield around the others. But it didn't come as Sora looked up to see sparks flying from Chang's control panel. He then heard Robin yell and he looked up to see him falling when someone dressed in black caught him. Sora flew up to see Red-X on the railing and Robin safe.

"I thought you said you only care about yourself?" Sora asked.

"That's not what my heart is telling me," Red-X said. They looked down the railing to see more men coming after them. The three nodded in agreement as they leaped into the group with feet and keyblade at the ready. One by one, the men were swiftly defeated by the three temporary allies. Suddenly, the laser went all haywire as it began to fire randomly, cutting through the observatory. Luckily, Sora, Robin, and Red-X moved out of the way as Sora jumped onto the panel to see a saddened Professor.

"Nighty-night, Professor," Sora said as he bashed Chang off the panel with the keyblade and landed on the ground. The other Titans were freed and surrounded him as Robin and Red-X joined them.

"Time to get what I came for," Red-X said.

"Time's up," Raven remarked.

"Thanks for the help, X. But don't think that means you can help yourself," Robin said.

"No problem, kid," Red-X said as he held up a tube of Xenothium. "This should keep me going for quite a while," He stated.

"Funny, cause it looks to me like your forgetting something," Sora said. Red-X looked confused before looking down at his waist to see that his belt was missing. He looked up to see Robin holding the belt.

"Better luck next time," Robin said. Red-X backed up but stopped when he realized that he was very close to the edge of the mountain.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad," Red-X said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, confused.

"Not yet, Spikes. And just know, Sephiroth is waiting for you," Red-X remarked before throwing the tube at the ground, making it explode and sending him falling off the mountain into the clouds below.

"Sephiroth?" Sora asked confused.

( _Later, back at the Tower_ )

After returning the Xenothium and taking Professor Chang and his men to jail, the Titans began searching for any sign of the thief but sadly come up with nothing. After looking for a few hours, the Titans returned home with nothing except Red-X's belt, which Robin locked away in a small storage locker. Sora walked into his room to see the roof gone due to Chang's laser and immediately took notice of the cold in his room. Stitch suddenly crawled up to him and noticed the cold as well.

"What happened?!" Stitch asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Stitch. A criminal we were fighting shot this huge laser at the Tower and cut my roof," Sora said. Stitch crossed his arms and glared at Sora. "What? There was nothing I could do. And besides, it could've been a lot worse than this," Sora defended himself. Stitch continued to glare at him before breathing out and relaxing, nodding in agreement. "Thank you," Sora said. As he looked around his room, he saw the ship that was hanging from his ceiling was now on the ground and broken. "Oh no. Not that. Ah, I should've hit that Professor harder," Sora said. Stitch looked at him in confusion at the word professor. "Don't worry Stitch. The Professor was the criminal we were fighting," Sora said as he picked up the broken pieces.

"Woah," Sora heard and he looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway. "Your room got hit too?"

"Yeah, don't know where me and Stitch are gonna sleep for a while," Sora said.

"Well, I did come in here to show ya something but now I'm gonna offer if you want to sleep in my room for awhile?" Rose said.

"Oh Rose, you didn't have to offer-wait, what did you want to show me?" Sora asked. Rose pulled out a computer pad and turned it on. She handed it to Sora, who saw a screen of the Red-X suit vault.

"What is this?" Sora asked.

"It's security footage of the night the suit was taken," Rose said. Sora scrolled through the footage until he came upon the actual steal. He saw a familiar figure teleport in front of the vault and rip the vault door straight off the hinges with his bare hands before collecting the suit and teleporting away.

"Yeah, that was Sephiroth. I'd recognize him anywhere," Sora said.

"Wow, he really is scary-looking. But why did he take the suit?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea but I know he wasn't the one in that suit. He's too tall and his personality didn't match the guy in the suit," Sora said before yawning.

"You had a long day, huh?" Rose asked with Sora nodding in response. "C'mon, you and Stitch can sleep in my room," Rose said.

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't want to intrude," Sora said.

"Don't worry its fine. Besides, I don't want you guys catching a cold," Rose said. Sora looked at Stitch, who shrugged in response before climbing up to Sora's shoulder.

"T-thanks Rose," Sora said.

"Of course. Now come on," Rose said as he grabbed him by the hand and led them out.

( _Meanwhile, in a rundown apartment_ )

Red-X ran into an old apartment where he sat down on the bed and released a breath that he's been holding in ever since he escaped the Titans. He was hoping to make a good score since he came to this city but then this winged guy came and gave him this suit in order to distract the Titans. He took off his mask, revealing black spiky hair.

"Did you deliver the message?' a voice said as Red-X stood at attention to see Sephiroth standing in the shadows.

"Yeah, he knows that your getting impatient," Red-X said.

"Good. I appreciate your help in this for me, Mr. Grayson but now I must leave you to your own devices as they say," Sephiroth said as he made to leave the room but Red-X stopped him.

"Hey, you need to help me get more power for this suit and the belt back from those Titans," Richard said but Sephiroth backhanded him away, making him crash into the wall.

"That you will have to figure that out for yourself. Remember, if it weren't for me you would still be picking scraps from the city you came from and most likely in jail by now. And you have payed back by keeping the boy and his friends busy, letting me attack more people. Though I now have another target in mind that will hurt him. So farewell for now, Red-X," Sephiroth said before leaving. Richard looked down in anger before picking himself back up and cleaning things up as best he could before putting the mask back on and left the room.

 _And that's the end. So my theory for Red-X's identity is that he's an alternate Dick Grayson who was never adopted by Bruce Wayne and was forced to become a thief to survive, using his acrobatics and circus training to survive, who finds himself in Jump City and manages to steal the Red-X. He's also a little older but not too older than Robin which is why he keeps calling him kid. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and my theory on Red-X, so now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Darkmaster1000000:**_ _Yes, I did. And I'm glad that your excited or scared about his appearance._

 _ **Maximum Rhapsody:**_ _Possibly RWBY but I don't know about the others. Also I added Blue Beetle and Firestorm but I plan to add others in as well._

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _Thank you and Happy Holidays to you! Yes, he will cause Sephiroth was tough._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _And he'll strike back hard!_

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Yes, she is now a member, though she usually spends her time patrolling the city and going after small-time criminals._

 _ **QuintinFMA:**_ _Thanks my friend. Glad your excited!_

 _ **Umbrans.W.A.T:**_ _It's cool, glad to hear from you. Sounds good, I really appreciate you doing this my friend. Take as much time as you need._

 _ **Wlyman2009:**_ _Oh trust me they will go crazy with the attractions._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _No they are not…Also I have updated._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _Maybe, I'll have to do more research on that in order for me to do that. I've just been really busy with this story._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the story so far and I hope you guys have a great day as well. Please favor, please follow, and please leave a review since it will let me know how you guys feel and if you have any ideas or questions for me. I'll see you guys in the next chapter and until then, peace out everyone!_


	32. Chapter 32: Betrothed

_Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter in Season Three of this story! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so far and I am always happy to write them for ya. Anyways, Sora and the Titans continue to deal with Sephiroth when they receive some strange news. How will it effect the group and how will they fight it? Let's find out shall we? Now onto the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans._

 **Chapter 32: Betrothed**

The light from the sun shone down onto Jump City and Titans Tower as the citizens and the city's local heroes lazed around. The Teen Titans were hanging about in their home, with Sora and Rose laughing at one of Sora's story.

"S-so, wait. Your saying that the ship that you and your friends used only ran on happy faces?" Rose said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, so imagine having to operate a space ship, trying not to crash and destroying Heartless ships all while having this smile on your face 24/7," Sora said before bowing his head. He suddenly popped backed up with his eyes wide open and a big toothy smile on his face all while saying, "CHEEEESSEEE!" Sora exclaimed, making Rose burst out laughing again, forcing her to hold her stomach from the laughter.

"Oh my gosh, that's so funny! But wouldn't that really hurt, having to constantly smile all the time?" Rose asked.

"At first yeah it did. But after a while, I got used to it. And besides, I'm a natural smiler, so it wasn't all bad," Sora said.

"So, then what happened after that?" Rose asked.

"Well, the first two places were fine but when we got to the third place, my friend and I sorta got into an argument and we ended up, well, crashing…what?" Sora said stopping mid-sentence.

"What?" Rose asked before looking to see what stopped Sora, only to stop as well. Both Titans looked to see Starfire flying in and out of her room, carrying all of her stuff out, as if she was going somewhere. The other Titans came in as well to see the strange sight that was going on before them.

"Uh, Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"Hmm?" The girl in question responded, though she sounded like her mind was in a different place.

"Going somewhere?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am leaving for Tamaran," Starfire said.

"Your home planet? Why, is something going on there?" Sora asked.

"You may say something like that, Friend Sora," Starfire said.

"And you're taking all your stuff because…?" Raven asked.

"I am not ever coming back," Starfire said with a tender smile.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, with their eyes popping out of their skulls.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I am…getting married," Starfire responded.

"WHAT?!" Everyone responded again, only louder and with Robin slowly falling to the ground in shock and awe.

"Well, definitely wasn't expecting that," Rose said.

( _Later, out in the middle of space_ )

In no time at all, the Titans had the T-Ship prepped and ready to go and were on their way to the planet Tamaran. Rose decided to stay behind in case any small time crook tried to pull something or if Sephiroth attacked again.

"Man, I never get tired of traveling through space," Sora said as the stars passed over them.

"Psh, I'm more of an ocean guy myself," Beast Boy replied.

"You're getting married?" Robin asked to Starfire.

"What is that? Number three?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm beginning to lose count," Raven added.

"Indeed. And I cannot wait to see Tamaran. I have been having a bit of the sick-home feeling lately and am eager to introduce my home planet to you, my friends," Starfire.

"Ah, you could've told us Star and we could've gone to your planet anytime. I'm sure it will be quite the adventure too," Sora said.

"Oh it will be Sora. First, you must ingest the fresh-squeezed glorg. Or perhaps Sputflinks. And wait until you see the portkins; they are as big as a flornop!" Starfire said excited.

"Ugh, yeah, they sound very appealing, Star," Sora said, not liking the picture he was forming in his head.

"Um, am I the only one afraid of the big portkins?" Beast Boy asked, worried.

"You're getting married?!" Robin asked again.

"I'm guessing four?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, uh, anyone we know?" Raven asked.

"Oh, I have never met him. My betrothed has been chosen for me by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran," Starfire said.

"Wait! What?!" Sora asked. Suddenly, Robin popped out of his cock pit and plastered himself over Starfire's canopy.

"You're getting married?! And to someone you've never met?!" Robin asked.

"Robin, get back in your pod!" Sora yelled as Robin obeyed as he almost lost his breath and went back to his pod.

"Do I hear five?!" Cyborg celebrated.

"Of course, Robin. It is the way of my people," Starfire said.

"But Starfire-" Robin said when suddenly an explosion rocked the entire ship. The Titans looked to see a squadron of green beetle-shaped fighters flew past them, with lasers firing at them.

"I don't suppose this is some kinda crazy Tamaranian welcoming committee, Star," Beast Boy asked.

"No, these ships are not of Tamaran," Starfire said.

"Whoever they are, they've got us outnumbered ten to one," Raven said.

"Not for long. Titans! Separate!" Robin ordered. The T-Ship separated into six parts for each Titan. Sora piloted his own ship around a couple of fighters before spinning around and shooting them down.

"Make that two for me," Sora said when suddenly some shots impacted his ship. Sora evaded some of the lasers as he flew past some asteroids. "Man, these guys are persistent," Sora said to himself when suddenly, a small asteroid clipped his left wing. "Oh no! Guys, one of my wings is down. I'm losing control," Sora said.

"Hold on Sora! I'm on my way!" Raven said as she flew over and shot down the fighters tailing Sora. But it was too late as the damaged ship flew closer to an asteroid. "Sora! Get out of there now!" Raven yelled. Sora put on a breathing mask on his face and readied a Reflect shield as the ship crashed, launching him out of the cockpit and out into open space. Sora put down his shield when he saw that he was safe from the debris and asteroids. He saw the other Titans regroup as the rest of the beetle fighters were destroyed. Sora continued to drift through space when he was incased in a black sphere.

"Thanks Raven. I thought I was a goner for a second there," Sora said.

"You alright?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up is all," Sora said.

"Who were they?" Robin asked.

"And where are we?" Cyborg asked as the Titans realized that they were orbiting a pink colored planet and were now entering the planet's atmosphere.

"The planet Tamaran. My home," Starfire said. They floated down past the violet clouded sky until they saw the planet's surface. Sora looked down at the surface through Raven's sphere, only he saw black and white from the ball. He was honestly expecting cities and buildings with small villages here and there but all he saw were barren landscapes with many twisted rock formations all around. "Is it not the most beautiful place your eyes have ever observed?" Starfire asked.

"Uh…sure?" Raven and Sora said together. The T-Ship continued towards an outcropping and a tall rock structure. Sora looked closer at the rock before his eyes widened.

"Woah," Sora said. He saw a castle at the top of the rock and a bunch of other civilized structures built in and out of the rock. The T-Ship lands in front of the castle while Raven's sphere dissipated, letting Sora drop to the ground. The Titans walked up to the castle gates, with Starfire in front with a excited smile on her face. The gates suddenly opened as if they were expecting them, with the four figures following the doors. They wore purple headgear with capes covering their bodies and long spears in hand. Suddenly, a fifth figure walked through the doors who was easily five times bigger than the guards. The figure was male, fully grown, adult, long auburn hair and beard, wrist guards, a stubbed armband, color scheme similar to Starfire and his right eye was scarred over, leaving only his left eye to glare down at the Titans as he stomped over to them. They were able to tell that whomever this was, he's been through many battles and has been through a lot in his life.

"Well, color me intimidated," Sora whispered to the others, who nodded in agreement. The only one was wasn't scared was Starfire, who readied a starbolt in each hand and flew up to face the figure. They both started speaking Tamaran as it seemed as if they were introducing themselves when suddenly the giant let out a snarl and raised both of his arms and brought them down towards Starfire as she screamed in response.

"Titans!" Robin ordered as they got ready to attack but stopped when they saw the giant ticking Starfire's stomach, making her laugh.

"Um, I don't think they're going to hurt her, unless tickling is they're way of harm," Sora said as he relaxed with his keyblade but he saw the castle guards look at him in surprise. The giant stopped the tickles as Starfire caught her breath.

"Friends, I wish you to meet my k'norfka, Galfore. He raised me from the time I was very small," Starfire said. The other Titans felt a small drop of sweat fall from their heads due to the intimidation factor Galfore gave off.

"You mean this dude's your nanny?" Beast Boy joked as he started laughing but he soon stopped when he saw Galfore towering over him.

"You find that amusing, little one?!" Galfore demanded. Beast Boy silenced his laughter as he shuddered in fear and hid behind the others.

"Nice to meet you," Robin said, introducing everyone.

"X'Hal!" Galfore said as he thumped his chest with his fist before eyeing the damaged T-Ship. "I see you have met our new enemy," He said.

"Then you know who attacked us?" Sora asked. Galfore nods before walking to the balcony and points down below. The Titans followed his gesture and saw several beetle fighters lined across the surface.

"The great Drenthax army. They threaten to overthrow our planet, our way of life. And if I were Grand Ruler, I would…well, I am not. Let us just say that much has changed since you departed," Galfore says to Starfire. Starfire flew over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I have missed you, Galfore," Starfire said.

"And I have missed you…," Galfore said before suddenly kneeling and bowing his head to her. "…Princess Starfire," Galfore said as the other guards followed his lead.

"PRINCESS?!" The other Titans shouted in shock.

"Oh, yes, I am…second in line for the throne. Perhaps I forgot to mention?" Starfire said in a sheepish tone before suddenly running into the castle with Galfore and the guards in tow.

"Did you know about this?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Just go," Robin said before walking after the princess.

"I mean, the thought crossed my mind but I never thought it was true," Sora said to the others as they followed along. Beast Boy saw a couple of animals chained to the wall and was about to pet them when they roared at him, scaring him and making him run back to the others. Meanwhile, Robin managed to catch up with Starfire, who was surrounded by Galfore and guards.

"Look, Starfire, about this wedding-" Robin said, lightly touching her shoulder when suddenly, Galfore leaped at him, making him jump back but when he got up he had a bunch of guard spears thrusted into his face.

"It is forbidden for out-worlders to touch the Princess!" Galfore boomed.

"Um…Please do not harm my friend," Starfire pleaded. Robin smiled nervously as the guards lowered their spears and walked away, with Robin releasing a breath.

"I'm not touching her," Beast Boy said, still scared from the Tamaran dogs.

"Spikey Out-worlder!" Galfore said, referring to Sora, who nervously pointed at himself. Galfore nodded in confirmation as he spoke. "I wish to speak to you," He said. Sora nervously walked up to him as Galfore marched ahead of Starfire. "The guards have told me that you carry a bladed key? Is that correct?" Galfore said.

"Y-yes sir?" Sora said as he summoned his keyblade to show to Galfore.

"Very interesting. The last time we encountered a wielder of the key was many years ago when the creatures of darkness invaded our home. We were losing many when the wielder came from the skies and aided us against them. But it was also around that time when I lost half of my sight," Galfore said as he covered his eye. Sora nodded his head, knowing he was talking about the Heartless invading Tamaran.

"I'm very sorry sir," Sora said. Galfore looked at Sora with a sense of worry in his eye.

"I wanted to ask you something, young wielder. If you are here, would that mean those creatures can return?" Galfore asked.

"It's possible. The creatures, known as the Heartless, have the ability to track us anytime. They have great fear of the keyblade, so they'll stop at nothing to destroy us," Sora said.

"I see. You see, The Grand Ruler and myself would be very displeased if those creatures returned again. We wouldn't want the weddings to be disrupted by another invasion," Galfore said.

"Agreed. Wait, weddings? As in more than one?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Princess Starfire's wedding and the Grand Ruler's wedding," Galfore said.

"I thought it was just Starfire who was getting married," Sora said.

"That is not what we were told," Galfore said as the group entered the banquet hall. Everyone found a seat as Sora saw a huge goblet waiting in front of him. Robin waved to Sora as Sora leaned in closer.

"What did Galfore say to you?" Robin whispered.

"He was worried that the Heartless might attack since the Heartless hunt us down but more importantly, he said that the Grand Ruler is also getting married as well, along with Starfire's wedding," Sora said.

"Another wedding? I thought it was just Starfire," Robin said.

"Apparently, Starfire was only told that she was getting married but everyone else was told of the two," Sora said. Robin nodded in understanding when Galfore lifted up his own goblet into the air.

"To our beautiful Princess and her new husband!" Galfore said. Starfire lifted up hers as well.

"And to my good friends," Starfire said. The other Titans tried to lift up their cups but no one was successful, not even Raven and her powers couldn't make it budge. "I am jubilant you all could be here to celebrate my wedding," Starfire said as she clinked her cup with Robin's.

"We're…all really going to miss you, Star," Sora said. The room fell silent for a little bit when suddenly, a giant heap of alien food was dumped onto the table, scaring the Titans sans Starfire. Galfore then pulls out a humongous axe and slices up the food before he and the rest of the Tamarans leap onto the table and started eating away at the huge pile. The Titans found themselves slowly backing away from the table. Sora then saw pieces of the food land on his plate, creating a good enough dish for him. He decided to try it as he picked up a piece and slowly ate it.

"Mhm, not bad," Sora said as he ate more.

"Is it any good?" Raven asked.

"Squishy at first but yeah it's pretty good," Sora said as he ate more. Raven shrugged before trying a piece, nodding in agreement.

"Hel-lo? Vegetarian in the house! Does this look like a veggie to you?" Beast Boy said as he held up a piece of food to Cyborg, who shrugged and ate the piece right out of his hands. Everyone continued to eat in their own way when suddenly a loud noise started playing, making the Titans, except Starfire, cover their ears.

"Ah, what is that?" Sora yelled.

"Uh…it is music," Starfire said, confused. Galfore and the other Tamarans get up from their seats and kneel as the Titans look over at one end of the room to see a great door with two guards holding the instrument that Starfire used to try and help Cyborg. The doors slowly opened, revealing a lone figure flanked by guards. The team look closer to see the figure wearing a long cape that went down to their feet and a piece of headgear with two hornlike projections sprouting from the top.

"All hail the Grand Ruler of Tamaran! The Empress!" Galfore announced. Said Empress finally emerged from the shadows to reveal herself to be none other than Starfire's twin sister with a smug look on her face. Despite the new cape and headpiece, she looked exactly the same since the last time the Titans encountered her.

"Blackfire?!" Starfire said in confusion.

"Surprised to see me, little sister?" Blackfire quipped. Starfire stands up with her eyes flaring green.

"I am…surprised to see you out of prison!" Starfire said. In response, Blackfire's eyes flared up.

"Oh, that. Well, after you had me thrown in jail, I got bored. So I broke out and took over Tamaran for kicks," Blackfire said.

"But how? I thought you were put away for good?" Sora asked.

"Let's just say that those idiot police underestimated me, Sora. But enough about me. I'm sure you're eager to see who you'll be spending the rest of your life with," Blackfire said as she moved to reveal a male standing behind her: he was young, bare-chested, well built, a red mane of hair and a towel over his arm. Starfire was of course lovestruck by the guy while Robin was of course furious at the sight of the handsome man.

"Ok, it could've been worse," Sora said. Suddenly, the man moved out of the way as a giant green blob that was contained by a metal bowl, fell from above and splattered huge globs of green slime all over the place before placing a green appendage over Starfire's shoulder, disgusting her.

"I take that back, it's worse," Sora said disgusted.

"Starfire, meet your groom…Glgrdsklechhh!" Blackfire said. Robin grits his teeth so hard, to the point where you can actually see sparks flying from his mouth in anger, while everyone else looked on in shock.

"Um…he's cute," Raven joked.

"There is more news!" Blackfire announced. "I too, the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, shall also be married along with my dearest sister today. And I must thank you sister, for bringing my groom along with you," Blackfire said.

"What?" Starfire said as she looked at her team but all of them shrugged in confusion.

"Oh, I forgot to say who the lucky groom was. Today. I shall marry the keyblade wielder himself, Sora!" Blackfire said as she pointed directly at Sora, who's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?!" Raven yelled as a nearby lantern exploded from her energy. Sora couldn't respond to this due to his mind processing everything but his body couldn't take it, so he passed out and fell to the ground. Raven and the others went to check on him while Starfire stood next to the green blob.

"My…groom? Sora is…your groom? But he is- I cannot- you cannot-" Starfire stammered out but Blackfire stopped her.

"You can, you will, and I can. You see, sister dear, this darling creature is the Exalted Schlurch of the Swamp Moons of Drenthax IV. And since his invasion army is parked outside our castle, I arranged your marriage to save our beloved Tamaran from annihilation. And when I marry Sora, he will become our most beloved protector of Tamaran, always ready to defend us against any sort of invasion. If your groom can't kiss his bride and if Sora can't come to his senses, then we can all kiss Tamaran goodbye," Blackfire explained. Starfire looked over at Galfore for any help but he looked down in dismay. She looked back at the green blob next to her.

"I am sure we will be…very happy together," Starfire said as she placed a hand on the blob only to find that her hand was stuck to it. The Sklechh let out a belch in her face, disheveling her hair.

"He says he can't wait to take you to his swamp planet, far, far away. We celebrate our weddings at moonset, tonight!" Blackfire announced. Cheers came form the crowd as they celebrated. "Guards, Take the Princess to her quarters so she may prepare. And keep an eye on her friends," Blackfire ordered. The guards escorted Starfire to her quarters, while the others forced the Titans out of the room, leaving Sora passed out on the ground.

"What about the keyblade wielder?" One of the guards asked. Blackfire smiled as she flew over to him and picked him up.

"Oh, he'll be with me in my quarters," Blackfire said with a smile as she ran her fingers through his spikey hair.

( _Later_ )

"HEEELLLPPP!" Beast Boy yelled as he was trapped inside of a large oyster like creature that was trying to eat him but Cyborg came to the rescue and pulled him out of the creature. The team were placed in a dark room with multiple pieces of exotic furniture around the place. "I can't tell what's a bed, what's a chair, and what's alive! How am I supposed to take my beauty nap?!" The changeling complained. But Robin and Raven weren't really paying attention due to their pacing and anger.

"How can you even think about sleep?! We can't let Starfire go through with this!" Robin said.

"What about Sora? Being forced into marriage with Blackfire?!" Raven yelled, as another piece of furniture exploded, scaring Beast Boy.

"Come on, guys. You sure you're not just, you know…jealous?" Cyborg suggested, with Beast Boy nodding in agreement. Raven turned to face them with her eyes glowing red in anger.

"I'm. Not. JEALOUS!" Raven yelled, scaring the two. She took a breath as she calmed down. "I'm not jealous of Blackfire. We all know how bad she is and with Sora at her side, who knows what will happen to him," Raven said.

"And why would I be jealous of that ugly, smelly whatever-it-is? You saw her face, Cyborg. She doesn't even like him!" Robin said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she really needs to. I mean, things work differently here guys. We're practically the aliens to their Earth. Who would we be to question things?" Beast Boy asked.

"But Blackfire arranged the whole thing. How do we even know if any of this is real? Cyborg and Beast Boy, check out the Drenthax fleet. Raven, see what you can learn about this…thing Starfire's marrying," Robin ordered.

"Then, I'm gonna find Sora," Raven said.

"What about you?" Cyborg asked.

"I need to see Starfire," Robin said.

( _Later_ )

Raven found herself in a room of the castle after searching for the right room for a while. The room was in shades of green and most of the furniture was covered in Glgrdsklechhh's green slime.

"Guess this is the right room," Raven said. Raven floats over to the dresser where a small box was sitting on top of it. She reached over to open the lid and as it opened, a red light pours out from it, illuminating her face from the darkness of her hood. However, before she could open it all the way, she heard Blackfire's voice approaching the room.

"Yes, my plan was brilliant, wasn't it, Glgrdsklechhh?" Blackfire said. Raven quickly hid somewhere as the Empress and Schlurch enter the room. Raven pokes her head in through a hole she made with her powers in order to listen in. They made their way to the dresser where the Schlurch picked up the box Raven was about to open.

"I give you my pesky little sister…and you give me…" Blackfire said as the Schlurch opened the box all the way, revealing what's inside to be a large, diamond-shaped red gem set in gold. "…The Jewel of Charta," She said as she grabbed the jewel in her hand, blowing her hair back in the process. Suddenly, her eyes glowed red as sparks of energy sparked from her body. "With its powers enhancing my own and with Sora under my control, I can rule Tamaran with an iron fist! No one will dare challenge me!" Blackfire bellowed. Raven's eyes widened in shock at the sight of her power when suddenly Glgrdsklechhh saw her and shot a blob of slime at her, knocking her out of the hole she made and onto the ground in front of them.

"Gross," Raven said as she wiped off some of the green residue from her face. She looked up to see Blackfire standing over her.

"Well done Glgrdsklechhh. You've discovered a spy," Blackfire said. Raven gritted her teeth as she fired a blast of magic at Blackfire but the Empress fired a red beam of energy back, overpowering Raven and driving her against the wall.

"Where is Sora?" Raven demanded.

"Hhm, probably still sleeping from his little fade out earlier. But don't worry, once we're married, I'll take such good care of him," Blackfire said. Raven went to tackle her but she was restrained by the castle guards. "Take her and her little friends to the prison. Don't need anyone else interrupting our weddings," Blackfire ordered. Raven struggled with them but they eventually dragged her away as Blackfire watched with a smirk. She began walking through the castle until she made it to her own quarters and opened the door, revealing Sora still passed out on her bed. Blackfire rolled her eyes with an amused smile as she slammed the door closed, waking Sora up from the bang.

"Oh, what hit me?" Sora said as he rubbed his head. Blackfire smiled as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Must've been the floor when you passed out earlier," Blackfire joked.

"B-Blackfire? Oh no, so that wasn't a dream?" Sora asked.

"Fortunately no. You and I are to be married soon," Blackfire said as she dragged Sora into a bone crushing hug. Sora struggled to free himself but found it impossible due to the Tamaranean strength Blackfire possessed.

"Blackfire listen to me. I can't marry you!" Sora said.

"Why? Are you already married?" Blackfire asked.

"What?! No!" Sora said.

"Then I don't see why not-" Blackfire shrugged.

"It's because you hurt Starfire and tired to kidnap me!" Sora yelled.

"I will admit, I was a bit reckless and foolish back then. But I can assure you that what I'm doing is for the betterment of Tamaran," Blackfire said.

"How? By forcing me and Star into marriage? Especially forcing her to marry that green slime thing?" Sora said.

"I know it looks bad. But when Star marries the Schlurch, he'll have his fleet removed from Tamaran, once and for all. My dear sister may not like it but she will do anything for the good of her home planet. And I know having you marry me sounds bad, but you can help us defend against any other kind of invasion like the Drenthax or the Heartless," Blackfire said. Sora looked down in understanding.

"But what about the Titans? And the Earth? I can't just abandon them," Sora said.

"You don't have too. You can always go back. I know keyblade wielders travel back and forth from worlds so what's stopping you now?" Blackfire said.

"I know, it's just…a lot is going on back home and I don't want anyone getting hurt just because I wasn't there to help," Sora said.

"Sora, you can't take responsibility for everything that happens. People are always going to get hurt, its common knowledge. But I know how strong you are, you can handle anything," Blackfire said. Sora thought it all over.

"Look, you have to promise me that Starfire and my friends won't get hurt and that all of this is not a trick," Sora said.

"I promise. I know I did bad before but I'm trying to do better. Starfire is still my little sister remember?" Blackfire said.

"A-alright, if it means the best for your planet and if I can go back to Earth, then I-I'll marry you. Man, those words sound weird," Sora said, making Blackfire laugh.

"Don't worry, it'll pass," Blackfire said as she stood up and went towards the door. "It's almost time so I'd clean up if I were you," Blackfire said.

"W-where are you going?" Sora asked. Blackfire turned to talk to him and smiled when she saw small amounts of red in Sora's eyes.

"I have to go get Star and see if she's ready," Blackfire said. Sora smiled in response.

"Ok, see you soon dear," Sora said. Blackfire's smirk grew as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Jewel of Charta, you work wonders!" Blackfire celebrated. She knew the Jewel would increase her powers but she had no idea that it would grant her powers to manipulate people's minds. It's definitely gonna be helpful controlling Sora and those who attempt to dethrone her. As soon as her power is realized, no one will ever attempt to challenge her again. She opened the door to her sister's room to find her and Galfore standing there.

"Ready, sister dear?" Blackfire asked with a smirk. Starfire flew up to her guardian and hugged him as she flew out of the room.

( _Later, in the Wedding Hall_ )

Starfire walks into the Hall with Galfore behind her as a crowd of people stood ready. Up ahead stood Sora on one side and Glgrdsklechhh on the other. Starfire slowly walked up to the green blob but was surprised to see Sora standing there.

"Sora? You agreed to this?" Starfire said, surprised.

"Of course! It's my job to protect all worlds from the Darkness," Sora said.

"After everything Blackfire has done to us?" Starfire said.

"She made a mistake before. Now's just trying to do what's best for Tamaran. As are we," Sora said.

"But she-" Starfire said but stopped when she saw the red in Sora's eyes

"Star, everything is going to be okay. I promise," Sora said with a smile. Starfire's eyes widened as a door in front of them opened, revealing Blackfire, making the crowd behind them cheer in celebration. After the crowd died down, Starfire noticed something.

"Where are our friends?" Starfire said.

"Guess they had better things to do. Now smile pretty for your new hubby," Blackfire said as she joined hands with Sora, who looked at her with an affectionate smile. Starfire looked at the green blob next to her and could barely get a smile out. "My humble servants, we meet at moonset to bind my sister to this handsome, young Schlurch and to bind myself and the great keyblade wielder in joyous betrothal. Can any among us offer reason why we should not be together forever?" Blackfire asked the crowd but no one responded. "Didn't think so. Then…do you, Glgrdsklechhh, take Starfire to be your wife, as decreed by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran?" Blackfire asked. The Schlurch made a groaning sound as a form of agreement. "And do you, Starfire, take Glgrdsklechhh to be your husband?" Blackfire asked. Starfire looked over at the green blob with a disgusted face.

"I…I…" Starfire said with her words getting stuck in her mouth.

"Yes, sister dear?" Blackfire asked.

"STARFIRE!" Robin's voice suddenly echoed across the hall. Everyone looked up at the balcony to see Robin fighting off the castle guards. Murmurs from the crowd began to spread across the hall from the commotion from above.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Blackfire demanded, quieting the crowd. "Do you wish to do what is right and take this thing to be your husband?" Blackfire asked her sister.

"I do…not!" Starfire said in defiance. Blackfire eyes suddenly glowed red in response as the Jewel sparked in power.

"TREASON!" Blackfire yelled as she readied a red starbolt in her hand and fired it at Starfire, blasting her in the stomach and sends her flying to the far back door.

"I thought we agreed you would do what is best for Tamaran, little sister! Well, if you won't marry your fiancé, then I'll marry mine!" Blackfire said as she flew over to a dazed Sora, who was still standing to the side.

"Sora no!" Starfire yelled as the Titans barged into the hall. The Empress grabbed Sora by the hand as he turned to face her.

"Sora dear, do you take me to be your wife, as decreed by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran?" Blackfire said. Sora smiled in response.

"I most certainly-" Sora said but was cut off by a black ball surrounding his head, Blackfire glared over at Raven, who was focusing on Sora.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Sora," Raven demanded.

"Starfire! Everyone! It's all a trick! Blackfire's been lying to everyone!" Robin yelled. Starfire turned to stare her sister down in anger.

"You are not best for Tamaran!" Starfire declared.

"You dare to challenge the Grand Ruler?" Blackfire asked. Green energy surrounded Starfire, burning away her wedding gown, reverting back to her usual clothes.

"I challenge my sister…for the crown!" Starfire declared. Blackfire growled in anger before turning back to Sora.

"Dearest Sora, if you could deal with my sister's pesky friends while I punish her, do you agree to continue the marriage?" Blackfire said with a smile. More red appeared in Sora's eyes as he nodded in agreement.

"Yes dear," Sora said in a monotone voice. Then the two siblings charged at each in midair as the older of the two landed the first blow, breaking through Starfire's block and sending her crashing into a column. Blackfire then fires a salvo of red starbolts at her but Starfire moves out of the way and returns the fire.

"Starfire!" Robin said, about to help her out but Galfore stops him.

"Hold! If anyone interferes, the challenge is void. The Princess will lose," Galfore said.

"Sides…I think we're gonna have our hands full," Cyborg said, as he and the others looked towards the throne. Robin followed their gaze to see Sora standing there, with red energy seeping off him. Raven slowly walked up to him with the others behind her as the two sisters continued with their battles.

"Sora, I know your in there and you know that this is wrong. Blackfire is just manipulating you, forcing you to marry her and when she has you, you'll be nothing but a tool to her," Raven said. Sora looked at her with red colored eyes.

"No, she's trying to protect Tamaran. Once she's in control and I'm with her, Tamaran will be safe and protected like it is meant to be and you guys are interfering with her plans," Sora said as he blasted a huge burst of wind at them, knocking them back.

"Ok, so talking isn't gonna work," Beast Boy said.

"We have to knock him out. Hopefully that'll free him from the control," Robin said.

"Or at least until Star beats Blackfire," Cyborg replied. Sora walks towards them as he summons the keyblade.

"This is the part where you surrender," Sora said as he readied himself and charged towards them. Robin quickly pulled out his staff and blocked his attack while Raven and Cyborg blasted at him but Sora quickly moved out of the way and blasted Cyborg with a thunder spell and Raven with a blizzard spell. Robin managed to smack him away with his staff while Beast Boy followed up with a wolf claw strike, though Sora moved out of the way and kicked the green wolf away. Meanwhile, the two sisters continued to go at it with Blackfire firing Starfire through a nearby wall with a red starbolt, though Star quickly recovers and unleashes a barrage of green starbolts at the Empress, to the point where so much smoke gets kicked up around her. Once she stops, her eyes widened in shock to see Blackfire completely unharmed from the salvo. The Empress taps the Jewel on her chest to prove her point.

"The Jewel of Charta. I'm invincible," Blackfire proclaimed as they once again charged at her but Blackfire surprised her little sister by unleashing an energy wave, sending Starfire crashing into the furniture. Blackfire grabbed a nearby couch and hurled it at Starfire, who promptly moved out of the way as more and more furniture is thrown towards her and began to fly into the air but Blackfire stopped her as she smashed her with a column, with enough wallop to send her crashing through two couches. Blackfire drops the column as she lands next to the grounded Titan.

"Besides, you'll always be my little sister," Blackfire gloats.

"I am not so little anymore!" Starfire yells as she rears up and blasts her sister with an eye blast, knocking her down and before she can get up, Starfire comes crashing down and kicks her sister through the floor into an arboretum below. Meanwhile, Sora was fighting with Robin and Cyborg, managing to blast them away with a burst of light when Raven blasted him in the chest, driving him back a little. Sora quickly sprinted towards her and attacked her but she quickly put up shields to defend herself as Beast Boy came charging in from behind as one of the space dogs from earlier. But Sora quickly dodged out of the way as Beast Boy collided with Raven, knocking the both of them down.

"There's no stopping this," Sora said as suddenly the ground erupted with Blackfire flying up while carrying Starfire by the wrist before tossing her across the hall.

"That's right. Bow down before your Grand Ruler," Blackfire said as she floated towards Starfire.

"You may be the ruler of this planet but you are not the ruler of me!" Starfire yells in anger. Blackfire, tired by her sister's resistance, fired a supercharged starbolt towards her but Starfire managed to dodge out of the way and fly up to her. Sora was about to help Blackfire when the Titans dogpiled him, holding him down.

"Sora snap out of it!" Raven yelled. Sora continued to struggle but was held firm by his friends. Starfire continued to fly towards her sister, who was launching multiple starbolts towards her, when suddenly a bright light appeared in Starfire's hand. She looked down to see the shape of a blade appear until the light faded away, revealing a keyblade.

"Huh!" Starfire asked in confusion. Blackfire stopped her assault as her eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" Blackfire yelled. Starfire didn't have time to think as she stabbed the end of her keyblade into the Jewel, creating a huge sphere of red energy around them, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. Once the light went out, Raven looked down to see Sora passed out and she looked up to see the Jewel missing from Blackfire's chest. Said Empress looks down in shock to see the Jewel missing as she backed away in fear from her angered sister, who quickly charged towards Blackfire and fired a blast from her eyes and from the tip of her keyblade, sending Blackfire crashing into the wall and was then met with a huge bombardment of green starbolts. As the smoke clears, Blackfire is shown still standing for a bit before collapsing to the ground, with her crown falling off her head in the process and landing next to Starfire's feet. Starfire picks up the crown and places it on her head as she turned to the still present crowd.

"The challenge is complete. Tamaran has a new Grand Ruler," Starfire proclaimed as the people cheered in celebration. Raven continued to hold Sora as the other Titans joined in the cheering when she felt him stir awake.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Sora asked as he rubbed his head and slowly got up, with Raven seeing that his eyes were back to normal.

"Blackfire's charms apparently," Raven said.

"Ugh, the last thing I remember was Blackfire talking to me and her room and then everything went blank. What happened?" Sora asked.

"Well, we found out that Blackfire was behind everything in order to gain that Jewel she was wearing, We had to fight you in order to knock you out of that spell she put you under, Starfire fought Blackfire for awhile until she got her own keyblade and it looks like those two weddings we came for have been crashed," Raven said.

"Wait, what?! Star got a keyblade?" Sora asked as he looked over to see Starfire staring at her new blade. The blade itself was made up of red, yellow, and blue flames with the hilt also being made of flames with the hilt being green with black lines circling it. The teeth of the blade was a green shooting star and the token hanging from the hilt resembled the Tamaranean crown.

"Woah," Sora said in awe.

"How?! How did you get the keyblade?!" Blackfire yelled in anger.

"I am not sure but I know that you are not worthy to wield one," Starfire said.

"But, I'm the strongest out of the two of us!" Blackfire yelled.

"That doesn't matter," Sora said as he got up from the ground. "You may be very strong but if your heart is steeped in darkness, then you'll never be worthy of the keyblade," Sora said. Blackfire glared at him as two guards came over and restrained her. Glgrdsklechhh suddenly floated up to Starfire for an answer as to what happened.

"I am sorry, Gilder…Glurgle…you but there shall be no wedding," Starfire said, making the green blob sigh sadly. "And henceforth, my sister Blackfire shall be banished from Tamaran," Starfire ordered as the guards stood Blackfire up.

"Banished?! Are you joking? Where am I supposed to live?" Blackfire asked. The Schlurch makes a noise, suggesting that she come live on Drenthax. "Oh, you wish!" Blackfire said. The two guards began to escort her out of the hall as she glared at her younger sister. "I won't forget this, sister dear!" Blackfire yelled in anger. The Titans walked up to Starfire who watched her sister leave with a pitiful look on her face.

"So now that you rule the planet, I guess you'll be staying here?" Robin guessed. Starfire sadly nodded in agreement.

"I must do what is right for Tamaran," Starfire said as she walked out of the hall. Sora looked to see Robin looking sad, so he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, maybe she can come visit us if she gets the chance," Sora said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I mean…maybe," Robin said as he slowly followed her. Everyone followed him as they saw Starfire and Galfore standing at the end of a balcony where all the citizens of Tamaran were gathered cheering for their new Grand Ruler.

"So…is she going to stay here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Looks like it," Cyborg said.

"It's not gonna feel right without her, y'know?" Sora said.

"Well, it's her home. We can't force her or anything like that," Raven said.

"I know but…" Robin said with a lost look on his face.

"All hail Empress Starfire!" Galfore announced to the crowd below as the cheering grew.

"Someone very wise once told me to listen to my heart. And so I overthrew my sister because she was not best for Tamaran," Starfire said as she turned to see the Titans standing far behind her, all of them with sad looks on their faces. She continued to glance at them until she turned to face the crowd again.

"And now, my heart is telling me…that I am also not best for Tamaran," Starfire said as a shocked gasp escaped from the crowd. "My life and my heart is on Earth. That is where I belong," Starfire said as smiles returned to the Titan's faces as Starfire took the crown off her head. "But I leave you in good hands," She said as she placed it on Galfore's head. "The hands that cared for me as a child. All hail Emperor Galfore!" Starfire said as the crowd cheered once more for their new Emperor. Starfire then flew over to her friends as the cheers echoed around them.

"Let us now return to Earth, please. I am feeling the sick for my home…my real home," Starfire said as her face flushed.

"Then let's hurry! I couldn't figure out how to use the bathrooms here!" Beast Boy said as he started sweating profusely.

"We are not having any accidents in the T-Ship! You get me?" Cyborg said as he chased after Beast Boy as they ran for the ship.

"Do you think you can give me another lift, Raven?" Sora asked.

"Sure, don't want you drifting off into space," Raven said.

"Oh, and uh sorry for attacking you guys earlier," Sora said.

"It's alright. You didn't hurt us too badly," Raven said. Sora smiled in response as he began to head for the ship.

"Sora," Starfire said, getting his attention.

"Yeah Star?" Sora asked. Starfire's keyblade suddenly appeared in her hands as she stared at it curiously.

"I was hoping if you could teach me how to properly wield the blade of key," Starfire asked.

"Oh, of course Star. I would love to. Sounds like fun," Sora said but was cut off by Starfire bear-hugging him, squeezing the air out of him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, friend Sora. I cannot wait to learn how to wield it," Starfire said.

"Anytime Star, but I can't teach you if I can't breathe," Sora said as he was released. Robin walked up to them as he talked to Starfire. Galfore walked up to them as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Promise me, key wielder. That you will keep the Princess safe," Galfore said.

"Yes sir. I'll do my best," Sora said.

"I'm glad you'll be staying with the Titans for a long time and…not getting married," Robin said.

"Yes. The next time, I shall choose my own husband. Who is to know? Perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth," Starfire said as she gave a goodbye hug before flying back to the ship. The T-Ship fired up as Raven's ball surrounded Sora and the group took off into space, heading back home.

 _And that's it. Blackfire has been dethroned and Starfire has gained her very own keyblade. This keyblade and keyblades for the other Titans have been made by UmbranS.W.A.T so please give a huge shoutout and thank you to them for creating the design and names. Also, the name to Starfire's keyblade is Koriander, which is Starfire's Tamaran name. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Blazer777:**_ _So he's Dick Grayson from an alternate reality where he was never taken in by Batman and had to live on the streets of Gotham as a thief. He is not Dick Grayson in this reality because he's Robin in this reality._

 _ **Princess Serena til Universo:**_ _Thank you so much for the compliments for my writing and the story. Also, yes Cloud will be appearing in the episode where Sora faces Sephiroth. The other FF characters will appear too when Riku and Mickey go to Radiant Garden and the DLC will have an impact on the story as well._

 _ **Darkmaster10000000:**_ _Yeah but the timeline for the Jason Todd theory never made sense to me. I mean, that would mean that as soon as Dick Grayson left, Batman found Jason, took him in, trained him, became Robin, went on adventures with him, then got killed by Joker, all within the span of a few months. And I thought Jason was younger than Dick and Red-X sounds just about the same age as Robin._

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _Well, you'll find out when we get to his episode._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Maybe…I'll think about it._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Thanks for the announcement my friend._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _I like the idea for Dark Form being a part of Sora's darkness._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Hopefully, you guys are also having fun on the new DLC for Kingdom Hearts 3 as well. Let's save spoilers for now until everyone has finished it. Please favor, please follow and please leave a review if you guys have ideas or just want to share your opinions. Until then, I'll see you guys on the next chapter. Peace._


	33. Chapter 33: Crash

_Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of my story. I really hope you guys are having a great beginning of 2020. Now, why don't we continue on with this story shall we? I hope you all remember how funny this episode was the first time cause I certainly do. Now, on with the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 33: Crash**

As the light of the sun shone through Titans Tower, the sound of blades clashing could be heard echoing from training room. The sounds were coming from the two current keyblade wielders sparring with each other. A few days after they got back from Tamaran, Sora's been training Starfire in the ways of the keyblade. So far, she has been through sword wielding training and keyblade techniques but she has been really eager to learn magic spells. The two continued to duel until Sora managed to kick her feet out from under her.

"You're getting better, Star," Sora said as he offered her a hand up, which she graciously took.

"Thank you, Sora. I am glad that I can properly wield the blade of keys," Starfire said as her keyblade disappeared in a burst of orange and green flames. "Though I was hoping that we would start magic training soon," Starfire said. Sora smiled in response as he made his keyblade disappear.

"Don't worry. We'll get there soon. I just wanted to see how you are with a sword and I must say, you are handling it better than I was when I first got it," Sora said.

"Well, when I was living on Tamaran, Galfore taught me how to wield many close combat weapons before he taught me how to control my starbolts, one of those weapons being swords," Starfire said.

"Yeah, that defiantly explains it. The only training I had was when me and my friends fought each other with wooden swords back home," Sora said.

"Oh yes! I really hope that we get to visit the Islands of Destiny someday. They sound so glorious!" Starfire said.

"Ha-ha, sure thing, Star. Maybe someday. Anyway, if you want to take a break, go ahead. When you get back, we can start with magic training," Sora said. Starfire's face broke out into a smile as soon as she heard magic.

"Oh I cannot wait, Sora! I shall return as soon as quick as I can," Starfire said before flying out of the room. Sora couldn't help but smile to himself at his teammate's excitement to learn more about the keyblade as it kind of reminded him of himself when he first got the keyblade. After Donald, Goofy, Leon and the others brought him up to speed about what was happening to the worlds, he was more than ecstatic to learn more about how to properly wield the keyblade and the magic that came with it. Thanks to Merlin the Wizard and dueling with Leon and Cloud in the Coliseum, he became a better fighter and magic wielder in no time. He just hoped that he was being a good teacher to Starfire. Sora walked over to the console of the training room and began to ready some practice targets. He continued to type away when he heard a door open and he looked up to see Rose and Stitch walking in.

"Oh hey, guys," Sora said as Stitch crawled up to his face and licked him over and over. "Ah Stitch. I know, good to see you too," Sora said.

"Hello, Master Sora," Rose joked as she fake bowed to him, making Sora roll his eyes and laugh.

"Hello, Friend Rose," Sora said as he returned the bow. The two laughed in response as Rose walked up the console while Sora typed away on it, with Stitch getting a look as well.

"So, how's everything going with Starfire?" Rose asked.

"Good. She's getting around to properly wielding it and as soon as she gets back, we're gonna start with magic training," Sora said.

"Nice. I'm still surprised that she got a keyblade after what happened with Blackfire," Rose said.

"Me too," Stitch said.

"Same, I'm just making sure that I'm helping her as best I can," Sora said as the targets appeared from the walls.

"What do you mean? You seem to be doing a great job at helping her out. And you could've said no to her but you didn't. Your also the only one here with keyblade experience," Rose said.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope I'm being a good teacher to her," Sora said.

"Has she accidently blown anything up while training?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Uh, no," Sora said.

"Has she cut you or herself since she got the keyblade?" Rose asked.

"No," Sora said.

"Then that means your being a good teacher. Your still pushing her while making sure she isn't getting seriously hurt," Rose said, putting a smile on his face.

"Thanks Rose. And your right, I really need to stop worrying about that. Now let's get these targets ready," Sora said as he typed away when suddenly, Beast Boy rushes in like a green blur, as he knocks Sora away from the console and into some training equipment. Stitch started digging Sora out as Rose looked to see Beast Boy trying to stuff a disc into the console.

"Beast Boy! What are you-" Rose asked, surprised.

"Nope!" Beast Boy said, completely ignoring the three as he sprinted out of the room again with the disc. Rose shook off her surprise as she ran over to help Stitch dig Sora out.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Rose said as she moved a piece off, revealing a dazed Sora as he popped up from the ground.

"Hey guys, did I just get run over by a green car?" Sora said in a dazed voice before falling over again.

"Uh, not good. C'mon Stitch, let's get him to the living room and see if we can wake him up there," Rose said as she lifted his arms over her shoulders as Stitch carried his legs. The two carried Sora to the living room where the other Titans, except Cyborg and Beast Boy, were hanging.

"Woah, what happened to him?" Raven asked as she walked up to them.

"We were setting up some training dummies for Star when Beast Boy came charging in like a wild boar, wasn't actually a boar mind you, and knocked him into some training equipment," Rose said as she and Stitch set him down on the couch. Raven sat down next to his head as she cradled it and focused her powers on him.

"Give me a sec," Raven said as her powers entered his head.

"What was Beast Boy even doing in there?" Robin said from the kitchen as Starfire stood next to the counter.

"He was trying to put this disc into the training room console but it didn't work, so then he just ran off," Rose said. Raven focused more as Sora woke up.

"Huh? Owww…," Sora said as he got up while cradling his head.

"Woah easy," Raven said. Sora continued to rub his head in response.

"What hit me?" Sora asked.

"Beast Boy did, it seems," Starfire said. Sora groaned as Stitch crawled up to him and placed an ice pack on his head.

"Thanks Stitch," Sora said as he held it in place. "Where is BB anyway?" He asked. Suddenly, the door to the living room opens up as Cyborg comes speeding in with a crazed smile on his face as he ran over to the couch, which made Sora, Raven, and Stitch back away towards the kitchen where the others were.

"Cyborg, come back!" Beast Boy's voice echoed from the halls as he ran into the room, trailing the half-robot.

"What is going on?" Robin demanded.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on," Cyborg said, catching everyone's attention. They looked over to see Cyborg eyeing the couch with hunger like eyes. "This is the best peanut brittle I've ever tasted!" He said as he proceeded to lick the furniture like it was the best food he ever saw as the other Titans looked on in confusion and shock.

"Is everyone seeing this or did I hit my head too hard?" Sora asked.

"No, we're seeing this too," Rose said. Robin turned towards Beast Boy who sheepishly smiled in response.

"Uh, he's just excited. I got an advance copy of Mega-Monkeys Four," Beast Boy said.

"Is that the disc that you were trying to put into the console when you knocked Sora into the equipment parts?" Rose asked. Beast Boy started laughing nervously after that as everyone looked at him.

"Oh yeah. Heh, heh, heh. Sorry Sora," Beast Boy said. Sora smiled in response when suddenly Cyborg rushed over to Starfire and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ooh! Star! Remember that purple, wiggly, Tamaranean pie thingy you made that was full of bugs?" Cyborg said, as the memory of Starfire's disgusting home dish passed through everyone's mind and almost made them sick.

"My stewed grunthmek which made you physically sick?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah! You gotta cook up some of that!" Cyborg demanded. Everyone turned to Beast Boy for an explanation as he laughed nervously again.

"Um, long story short, I tried to play Mega-Monkeys on Cyborg's system recharger, and now, he's got some kind of computer virus. Or, you know, it could be just gas," Beast Boy explained.

"A virus? Beast Boy, this is serious," Robin said.

"Seriously weird," Raven spoke up.

"Yeah, I thought a virus would be more destructive to his system, not have him imagine everything as food…what?" Sora said as he turned to see Cyborg chewing at the edge of the kitchen counter. The other Titans followed his gaze as they stared at him in confusion. Stitch said something in his language as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Agreed, Stitch. Let's be happy that you never picked up that habit," Sora said.

"Ah! Who ordered this pizza? It's cheese-tastic! Ooh…thirsty now," Cyborg said as he ran over to the sink and pulled the faucet out and sticks it in his mouth as he drank the sink water.

"Cyborg, there's something wrong with you. Please let us help," Robin said, walking up to Cyborg. Cyborg set the faucet down as he turned to look at Robin with a crazed look on his eyes.

"You bet there's something wrong. We need gravy! AND PLENTY OF IT!" Cyborg yelled as he ran towards Robin with teeth ready to chow dowm as Robin stood there frozen as he looked on in horror.

"Cyborg no!" Sora said as he, Raven, Rose, and Starfire tackled the infected Titan and restrained him. "We gotta tie him down now," Sora said as the others worked on restraining him.

( _Later_ )

The Titans were now in another room with a single overhead light above them with Cyborg now strapped to an inclined examination table as he continued to spout whatever food came to his mind.

"Whoo! You know what'd be fun? Let's all go out for waffles! Raven, you like waffles, don't you?" Cyborg asked with enough force to blow their hair back.

"More than life itself," Raven said in a deadpan tone.

"Wait really?" Rose asked. Raven shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Ooh, you know what else would go with waffles?! ICE CREAM! Right Sora?" Cyborg said.

"Huh, he's not wrong," Sora said.

"We must help him," Starfire said.

"No problem. I'll shrink down to the size of an amoeba, get inside of him, and then-" Beast Boy proposed.

"And then what? Mess him up even worse?" Raven stated.

"Thanks, Beast Boy, but I think you've done enough. We need an expert," Robin said as Beast Boy looked down in worry.

"But who? I mean, I know about robotics but Cyborg's system is completely different than what I have worked with before and only he knows about it," Rose said.

"I hate to admit it but there is one other person," Robin said.

"Who?" Sora asked as everyone seemed to come to the conclusion. "Oh, don't tell me…," He said as he came to the same conclusion.

( _Later_ )

"No…stinking…way," The expert in question, Gizmo, said. Robin and Raven found him also trying to play a bootleg version of Mega-Monkeys Four and dragged him back to the Tower to explain Cyborg's virus. As they explained, Cyborg fell asleep after exhausting himself, making Sora worried for what was going on inside. "I'm not fixing that overgrown bucket of robo-scrunge…" Gizmo said as he began to march out of the room while continuing his rant. Robin looked towards Raven and gave a nod to her as she disappeared suddenly, making Sora confused. "…and there's nothing you grot-slippers could ever do or say to make me say it-" Gizmo continued when Raven appeared in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. She grabs her hood and removes it, revealing a giant mass of writhing tentacles with a giant mouth with giant mashing teeth, while also releasing a bloodcurdling scream. Gizmo was completely frozen in fear as his jaw almost fell to the floor as he too let out a scream that was overtaken by Raven's. Then as quick as she took her hood off, it was put back on, making the giant mass disappear. Gizmo shakily turned around to face the others with a terrified face. "I'll help," Gizmo said with fear dripping from his voice as he nervously walked over to Cyborg. Raven teleported back to the others as Sora looked at her with wide eyes.

"When were you able to do that?" Sora asked her nervously.

"All the time. Just never had to use it," Raven simply answered.

"Maybe next time, we could use it to scare someone, like Dr. Light," Rose suggested. Gizmo flew up into the air as he pulled out a magnifying glass from his pack and began to inspect Cyborg.

"Ewww! Your friend is thrashed. What kind of sludge-sniffing idiot gets himself infected with the Endzone virus?" Gizmo asked as Robin, Raven, and Starfire glared at Beast Boy, making him look down in shame. "Wait, there's something else in there too. I'm not getting any technical readings from it either," Gizmo said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"I have no stinking clue. I'm just getting this stupid image from them," Gizmo said as he brought up the Heartless symbol, making Sora worried.

"The Heartless. They're inside of him," Sora said.

"Is that what those weird stinking creatures you fight are called? Heh, that's a weird name," Gizmo said.

"Can you fix him?" Robin asked.

"Of course I can fix him. But I gotta shrink down to microscopic size, go in, and hit the virus where it lives. Though I won't be able to do anything about those creatures," Gizmo said.

"Then Sora must go with you. He is more qualified to fight the Heartless monsters," Starfire said.

"Yeah no, red-head. I work alone," Gizmo said.

"Says the guy who is constantly working with his team," Rose said.

"Watch it, slime ball," Gizmo said.

"Look, my keyblade can deal with the Heartless while you deal with the virus. And I can shrink down too, so I can follow you in. And if you fail then Cyborg is done for and I'm not letting that happen to my friend. So, I'm going with you, whether you like it or not, " Sora said.

"Ugh, fine," Gizmo said as he pressed a button on his suit, making his pack open up so he can change into his shrink suit, which was green tinted, had a full-headed helmet, and two control sticks. The Titans were awestruck by the new gear he sported.

"What? You nose hairs never seen a shrink-suit before?" Gizmo asked.

"Well no, not yet," Sora said.

"Maybe I should go. You can direct me and Sora from the outside," Robin said.

"Forget it, scuzz-ball. This tech only works on me," Gizmo said.

"But maybe I can-" Beast Boy proposed but was once again silenced by the three Titans' glare. "Never mind," He responded. Suddenly, Cyborg woke back up and started talking about yams.

"Why does he keep talking about food? I thought he would be talking random nonsense and computer gibberish, not what he used to eat as a kid," Rose asked.

"Psh, you don't know crud. The virus is messing with his central processor…you know, his brain?" Gizmo said as he pulled out a large injector gun. "And that's where you're gonna put us," He said as he handed it to Robin. Gizmo presses a few buttons on his suit as a bright light overtakes him and he shrinks down into the gun.

"Okay, key-brat. Your turn," Gizmo radioed in.

"Alright, here I come," Sora said as he summoned his keyblade.

"Be careful in there, alright," Rose said as Stitch crawled in with a breathing mask and handed it to Sora.

"Thanks Stitch. And I will be. See you guys soon," Sora said as he put the mask on and readied a light from his keyblade and it overtook him as he shrank down too and entered the gun with Gizmo. "Alright guys, we're in position," Sora said. Robin nodded as he took the gun over to Cyborg, who was resting again, along with Starfire, Raven, and Rose, with Stitch overlooking from the roof.

"Don't worry, Cyborg. This won't hurt a bit," Robin said as he moved the injector closer to Cyborg's head.

"Hey guys, where did Beast Boy go-" Rose asked when suddenly Cyborg woke up.

"PIE!" Cyborg said as he easily tore through the restraints and lunged at the Titans, knocking everyone back as Robin dropped the injector, tossing Gizmo and Sora around.

"Whoa! Guys, what's going on out there?" Sora asked. Robin got up from the ground to see Cyborg trying to eat Raven but Starfire, Rose, and Stitch were trying to hold him back. Robin quickly grabbed the injector and fired at Cyborg, aiming for his head but Cyborg broke free from their grip and nearly chopped down on Raven but she luckily moved out of the way as the yellow beam hit Cyborg.

"Hot links! Aw, yeah!" Cyborg exclaimed as he charged at the wall and easily makes a hole as he makes his way to the city. Everyone recovers as they look at the new hole in the building.

"The injection was successful?" Starfire asked.

"I…think so. Sora, Gizmo, report. Are you inside Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, we're inside him but I don't think we're in his head," Sora said as the two temporary allies found themselves in a long blue pipeline with circuitry on the walls.

"No, we're in his butt," Gizmo said as he looked at the schematics of Cyborg and where they were.

"Oh great," Sora commented.

( _Later, down in the city_ )

The Titans made their way into the city, looking for their friend as Rose and Starfire searched the top of the buildings while Raven and Robin searched the streets. Stitch stayed behind at the Tower to clean everything up. Robin looked down at his communicator as he picked up where Cyborg is.

"I've got his signal. Titans! Move!" Robin said.

"Nice shooting, sporks-brains!" Gizmo shouted from the communicator. "Do you cludge-heads have any idea how long it's gonna take us to get from this tin can's can all the way up to his brain?!" Gizmo ranted.

"Ah, would you just be quiet. I'm surprised Cyborg can't hear you. Instead of complaining, we better get going. The longer we take, the more damage Cyborg will do, both to himself and others," Sora said.

"Or an innocent street sign," Raven pointed ahead of them. They looked ahead to see Cyborg chomping away on a STOP sign.

"Look, you guys just focus on catching him. We'll head for the brain. Sora out," Sora said as he closed the communicator and floated through the pipeline with Gizmo.

"Can't believe that I got roped into this crazy mess. I was supposed to be blasting newbies on Mega Monkey's 4," Gizmo said.

"Well, we had no one else to turn too. If there was, than we would've gone to them," Sora responded.

"Ruzzin-fruzzin Titans! Fix this guy? I don't even like this guy! Oughta blast his stinking CPU to-" Gizmo ranted to himself.

"Keep talking and we'll leave you with Raven," Sora said, making Gizmo shut up. They continued to float down the pipeline when they noticed something behind them. The two pulled out their weapons and aimed at the silhouetted creature.

"Munch crud, viro-scum!" Gizmo shouted as the two fired several shots at it but the creature proved to be very elusive before hiding behind a corner.

"Dudes, cut it out!" a voice came from the creature. The two stopped as they recalled the voice.

"What the? Beast Boy?" Sora said, as his fellow Titan revealed himself as a green microcell.

"I'm here to help," Beast Boy stated.

"Oh, lucky stinking us. A goop-bag with a nucleus for a brain. You're gonna be loads of help," Gizmo said.

"Hey, we could use the backup and please stop underestimating him. Good to have you Beast Boy," Sora said. Beast Boy nodded in agreement as he flew over to Gizmo.

"Besides, our friend's the one in trouble. So I'm here whether you like it or not," Beast Boy said. Gizmo groaned to himself as he activated his comm.

"Hey birdbrain. You hearing this crud?" Gizmo asked.

"Yes, and it's a good idea. He's good backup, Gizmo. Deal with it. But, Beast Boy, for Cyborg's sake…please don't touch anything. Sora, keep watch of everything alright?" Robin said.

"You got it. Good luck with Cyborg guys," Sora said. They were about to continue on when Gizmo suddenly pointed his blaster at Beast Boy.

"Huh?" Gizmo, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Don't move," Gizmo responded.

"Are you kidding me with this? Robin just said we have to work toge-" Beast Boy stated but was interrupted by Gizmo shooting at something behind him. Sora and Beast Boy turned to see a black spider like creature bounding around the corridor. The body had patches of lurid pink and it's face was outlined in a glowing yellow. The creature leaped onto Beast Boy and the two began to tangle in the air as Gizmo and Sora tried to line up a shot.

"Hold still, BB," Sora said. Beast Boy eventually wiggled himself free as Sora and Gizmo fired at it, destroying it.

"Hahaha, awesome! We kicked its virus butt! Mission accomplished!" Beast Boy celebrated.

"That was almost too easy if it was," Sora said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Wake up, pinheads. That was only a drone. There could be thousands of drones. We have to delete the viral core and those weird heart thingy's too," Gizmo said as he started down the line. Beast Boy deflated to that noise.

"Oh, I knew that. I was just testing you. And you passed. Congratulations," Beast Boy joked. Sora couldn't help but smile as he flew after Gizmo.

"C'mon guys we better hurry. We don't know what kind of damage Cyborg is doing out there," Sora said as the trio made their way through the circuits.

( _Later_ )

After a while of going through Cyborg's body and destroying multiple drones along the way, while also making sure that Gizmo doesn't do anything to screw Cyborg up even more, the three found themselves at two separate lines.

"One of the lines lead to his brain but I'm picking up that weird signature from the other line," Gizmo said.

"You mean the Heartless, right?" Beast Boy said.

"Of course, Blob Boy," Gizmo said. Sora floated to other line as he turned back to Gizmo.

"Where does that line go to?" Sora asked.

"It leads to his heart. Guess that makes sense due to its stupid name," Gizmo said.

"Alright, well…I'll go deal with the Heartless. You guys keep making your way to the brain. Gizmo, send me a map to his heart," Sora said.

"Whatever you say, key-brat," Gizmo said as he sent the map to Sora's communicator.

"Sora, are you sure?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, as soon as I'm done, I'll meet you guys at the brain," Sora said. Beast Boy looked down in thought.

"Ptff, whatever. Let's move it micro-scrum. We're burning daylight," Gizmo said as he flew down the line.

"Don't worry. I'll see you soon," Sora said as he put up a thumbs up, making Beast Boy smile.

"You got it," Beast Boy said, as he flew after Gizmo. Sora nodded as he glided down the line that led to his heart. He glided through when his communicator went off. He opened it to see Robin in the middle of the city while sun began to set.

"Sora, Cyborg's virus is getting worse. It's infecting other machines now. How close are you guys?" Robin asked.

"We're almost there but we had to separate. I'm on my way to Cyborg's heart to stop the Heartless from destroying him, while Gizmo and Beast Boy continue on to his brain to destroy the virus," Sora said.

"You guys need to hurry. If we don't stop him, the virus will spread across the entire city," Robin said. Sora nodded as he contacted Gizmo and Beast Boy.

"Guys, we need to hurry. The virus is starting to infect other machines," Sora said.

"Yeah, we heard him, spikey! We're going as fast as we can here," Gizmo said.

"We'll report in when we reach the brain," Beast Boy yelled out. Sora nodded when he heard a noise and he looked up to see Heartless appear before him, blocking his path.

"Move it!" Sora demanded as he summoned his keyblade. Some of them were red cell shaped Heartless while the rest were blue, half-cybernetic, spider creatures. The Drone Heartless fired beams of energy at Sora while the Cell heartless launched themselves in huge waves at Sora. Sora managed to dodge them as he cast a Thunder spell on the Cells, destroying them quickly. The Drones continued to fire at him when they suddenly turned red and flew after him. Sora dodged one as it suddenly exploded, throwing him back. Seeing the others coming his way, Sora quickly fired a Blizzard spell, freezing one while the others collided into it, causing them all to explode in a red blast. Sora let out a breath as he continued down the line. He floated through as he entered the location of the heart. It was an open area with blue circuitry all over the walls and in the center was Cyborg's heart with blue and black wires surrounding it, protecting it from any interference.

"Wow, so that's his heart. Well, good to see that it's alright. But where are the-" Sora asked when he was suddenly blasted to the ground. He groaned in pain as he looked up at the ceiling to see a giant red, black, and blue spider with six legs and a cybernetic scorpion tail on its back and the Heartless symbol on it's forehead, crawling around. It let out a robotic roar as it dropped from the ceiling and landed on its legs in front of Sora as it readied a few lasers that were attached on its back. It let out another roar as Sora got back on his feet. "Well, guess it found me," Sora said as he readied his keyblade. The Heartless let out a roar as it tried to stab Sora with its tail but Sora quickly dodged out of the way as the tail got stuck in the ground. Sora took the chance to attack its face with a few combos before unleashing Ars Arcanum on it, knocking it back with the final hit. The Heartless got back up as it climbed back up the wall and began to fire missiles and lasers at him. Sora dodged repeatedly as he ran up the wall and fired a beam of light at it, though it managed to jump out of the way. It suddenly shot an orb that opened up to release four Drone Heartless to back it up. The Drones turned red and charged at Sora but he quickly blasted an Aero spell at them, making them all crash into the spider, damaging it greatly. Sora was about to attack again when it suddenly let out a huge blast as it split into two parts. The Spider part kept its legs while growing two huge claws in the front while the scorpion grew a head and lasers all over it's body. "Whoa, it split apart!" Sora said as he was forced to dodge from the Spider charging at him with his claws until he was blasted into the wall by the Scorpion. Sora went to attack the Spider when he suddenly felt some sort of electricity pass through his body, making him fall to the ground. "What was-" Sora asked but he looked up to see black shields protecting the Heartless. "It must be the virus protecting them," Sora said as he pulled out his communicator and contacted Gizmo. "Gizmo, I've encountered the Heartless but it must be being protected by the virus. Did you take it down yet?" Sora asked as he was forced to dodge again. He waited for an answer when a voice finally came through.

"Beast Boy here. Gizmo blew the coop," Beast Boy said.

"What? Then how are we going to stop this thing?! Sora asked as he dodged another charge.

"I have an idea. We just need to hold out for a little," Beast Boy said.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Sora asked.

"Just get ready," Beast Boy said as the call cut out.

"Ready for what?" Sora asked when suddenly everything started shaking as the two Heartless let out a pained scream as their shields went down. 'That must be it," Sora said as he readied another beam of light and fired it at the two Heartless, destroying them both in one shot. Sora floated down as he saw all the Heartless disappear after that. "Heartless destroyed! Thanks BB. So, how do we get out of here?" Sora asked but didn't get an answer. "BB?" Sora asked again when suddenly the shaking increased as a huge green cloud entered the chamber and made it's way to him. "Whoa! Whoa!" Sora yelled as the cloud gathered him up and carried him out. Sora looked closer to see the cloud was made up of multiple Beast Boy clones. Suddenly, it felt like he and the cloud was being shot out of a cannon as the speed suddenly increased as the sound of a sneeze echoed across Cyborg's body as Sora and the Beast Boy cloud were ejected out and back out into the world. Sora groaned in pain as the Beast Boy clones also picked themselves up and started to put themselves back together. Sora got up from the ground as he looked down at his clothes to see them covered in green.

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna need a shower after this," Sora said.

"Sora!" Robin said as Sora looked up to see Robin and the others looking down at the green puddle. "Are you guys down there?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're here. Is Cyborg okay?" Sora asked.

"He's ok. Just a stomach ache," Raven said.

"Now, how will you get back to normal size?" Starfire asked.

"Just give us a second Star," Beast Boy said.

( _Later, back at the Tower_ )

Sora was making his way back to the main room after taking a long shower with Rose and Stitch with him. They enter the room to see the others surrounding Beast Boy and Cyborg with Beast Boy explaining what happened while Cyborg sat on the couch, waiting for some soup that Starfire was making.

"Whoa! I appreciate what you guys did for me but dude, please. It's hard enough knowing you were running around inside me. I don't need to know what else was there," Cyborg said as he began to sip from Starfire's soup as the others congratulated Beast Boy.

"Yep, if it weren't for him, you would've been chewing on everything you came across," Sora said.

"Like I needed that," Cyborg said as he continued sipping from the soup.

"Just one question, what the heck happened to Gizmo?" Rose asked.

"Last I saw him, he said that he quit and flew out of Cyborg's brain," Beast Boy said.

"Well, let us hope that he is still not within Cyborg," Starfire said with hope.

"Agreed!" Everyone said.

( _Later_ )

Starfire walked into the training room after getting a message from Sora to meet her there. But she only found the room with the lights turned off

"Sora? Are you here?" Starfire asked. Suddenly, the lights turned on as several training dummies appeared from the floor. Sora walked out from behind one of them as he summoned his keyblade.

"You said you were ready to learn magic? Well, what's a better time than now?" Sora said with a smile. Starfire smiled in response as she saw Stitch manning the console.

"Oh yes, Friend Sora! Let us begin!" Starfire exclaimed as she summoned her keyblade. Sora lead her over to the first dummy that what was labeled fire spell.

"Ok, so the first spell that your gonna learn is the fire spell, since it is the most simple spell to learn. What I want you to do is point your blade at the target and imagine the flames growing at the tip of your-" Sora said when suddenly a green and orange colored ball of flame quickly shot out and hit the dummy, setting it on fire. Starfire jumped down in celebration as Sora quickly grew out of his shock and clapped his hands. "Nice work. Then again I should've seen that coming considering fire is in your name," Sora said.

"Come Sora, let's move on to the others," Starfire said as she moved onto the others, with Sora watching from the side.

 _And that's the end. Firstly, I wanna apologize for taking so long with this chapter, what with work, school…I've just been very busy as of late. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Sora teaching Starfire while curing Cyborg of the virus, which let's be honest, was one of the funniest parts of the entire show. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **Wlyman2009:**_ _I understand, man. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far and stuck with it this far. I hope you enjoy other future Kingdom Hearts stories as well._

 _ **IronPen1991:**_ _Stitch stuck with Rose at the Tower as the Titans went to Tamaran._

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ _Glad you enjoyed it. And a lot more is on their path._

 _ **Leafeon12:**_ _Thank you. Glad you liked it. Yes they will but only the main five and Sora will teach them. Also, I'm kind of on the nose of putting Batman in but I'll think about it._

 _ **UmbranKeyblade:**_ _Congrats to you and once again thanks for the drawings._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _Maybe, making dark form like that could be cool but I think I'll keep Rage form and Dark Form separate._

 _ **QuintinFMA:**_ _Thank you and I can see the concerns for the keyblade idea. But the designer and I had an idea where their keyblades will increase a certain part of a Titan: Robin's keyblade will increase his strength and agility; Cyborg's keyblade will transform and use lightning more; Raven's keyblade will increase her magic spells; Starfire's will increase her strength and fire spells; and Beast Boy's will increase his Cure and Aero spells while changing into claws more often._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Yes, I do plan to put KH3 into this story. I like to think of this as the 6_ _th_ _season we may or may not get for the original Teen Titans show._

 _ **Khy Dragon:**_ _Nice. Should've said that at the end._

 _ **Guest3:**_ _Ha, that would've been a funny title._

 _ **Imagination Heart:**_ _Thanks, really appreciate it._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _Remember from the Switched chapter, where Starfire was in control of Sora's body? That would count. But I think it just depends on how strong someone's heart truly is and how strong they are in either the light or darkness. I mean, yeah Ventus is in Sora's heart but he never gets to hold a keyblade like Riku and Kairi. Also we never see how Terra and Aqua got theirs either so I think it just depends on how strong they are in heart and soul._

 _ **Guest5:**_ _Yes, like I said in the previous review answer, we never saw how Terra and Aqua got their keyblades and Sora never got the inheritance ceremony or never got to hold one like Riku and Kairi did._

 _ **Guest6:**_ _Yeah, I really should have made Sephiroth kill, I just thought that it would be cool if he used his victims as living messages to Sora. Also, yes Cloud will appear later in the story._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please favor, please leave a review if you had a comment or idea that you wish to tell me and please follow to keep up to date on new chapters. I hope you guys have a great day and I hoped you guys had a great Valentine's Day as well. Alright see ya guys in the next chapter. Peace._


	34. Chapter 34: Haunted

_Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter to the story, Haunted. Once again, I apologize if this story takes forever to come out, I just get super busy and find myself unmotivated to do anything but relax for the rest of the day. So once again, I apologize if this takes forever. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans_

 **Chapter 34: Haunted**

It was nighttime in Jump City as dark clouds began to cover the skies. Sora was lying on his bed with Stitch already passed out on it as well while he tried to fall asleep. But he just couldn't get there. Sora rubbed his eyes in annoyance as he got up without waking Stitch and made his way to the door. He was hoping that getting something to eat would help him get some sleep. He continued down the halls when he passed by a very tired Cyborg.

"Oh hey Cy," Sora said.

"*yawn* Can't sleep either?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, it's just I can't sleep. I was hoping a small bite to eat would help-wait, what do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Robin's still up. Says that he's got work to do. I don't know what but he's gonna run himself ragged," Cyborg said.

"Hhm, let me talk to him and see what's going on," Sora said as he walked to the living room.

"Good luck and good night," Cyborg said as he walked down the hallway.

"Night Cy," Sora said as he walked into the room to see Robin staring intensely at the computer screen, showing multiple camera screens. "Robin, what are you doing up?" Sora asked, catching the leader's attention.

"I've got some work to do. You should be asleep," Robin said.

"So should you," Sora simply responded. Robin sighed as he got up from the computer chair and made his way out of the room. Curious, Sora followed him as the two made their way to the basement of the Tower, where the light up above flickered on and off in a creepy way. Robin walked up to a bunch of white boxes stacked together as he pulled one down and set it on the floor.

"What is that?" Sora asked but Robin didn't answer him as he opened the box, which held the contents and gadgets of the masked mastermind, Slade. Everything from blasters, pieces of armor, his insignia, even his infamous mask that was cracked by the Titans when he swayed Robin and Sora to his side but has since been repaired. Robin went to pick up the mask and hold it up but Sora stopped him.

"Robin no!" Sora said as a cloud of dust rose from the box, making the two boys cough from the dust. "I told you what happened to him. There was no way for him to come back from that," Sora said. Robin looked at Sora before turning back to the mask.

"We can't be sure. He was never captured, never found," Robin said as he narrowed his eyes at the mask. Sora placed a hand on Robin's shoulder in response.

"Slade's gone, Robin. He's not coming back," Sora said when suddenly the alarm went off, alerting them to only one thing.

"Trouble!" Robin said as the ran out of the basement, leaving the box containing Slade's items unopened.

( _Later, at the edge of the Forest_ )

The Titans arrived at a roadway which overlooked into the forest where they found Cinderblock running amok against the local security guards. The giant rock man lifted up one of the vehicles next to him, intending to smash it on the security patrol when Starfire caught its attention with a barrage of starbolts.

"Put it down, Cindy, or we put you down," Sora said with a smirk as he readied his keyblade. Cinderblock simply responded by throwing said vehicle at them but Raven easily caught it with her powers and split it into pieces as the others charged. However, Cinderblock proved to be just as durable as ever as he managed to knock most of the Titans away. Sora and Rose charged him together as Rose tied Cinderblock's feet as Sora hit him in the face with powerful blow from the keyblade claws, knocking the villain to the ground. Sora and Rose continued to tag team the villain when he suddenly grabbed Sora by the leg and used him to knock Rose away before tossing him off the road and into the forest below. Sora knocked into some tree branches before finally hitting the ground, with his keyblade landing next to him.

"Ow, definitely gonna feel that tomorrow," Sora said as he slowly got up as he heard some explosions back up on the street. He was about to glide back up and help them when he heard something behind him. He turned around to see a familiar black cloaked figure staring back at him as lightning flashed across the night sky.

"No," Sora said in fear to himself as the figure suddenly ran off into the treetops. Snapping back to attention, Sora ran after the figure as it used the tree tops to stay ahead of Sora. But he managed to keep up as he flew after the figure. "Freeze!" Sora yelled as he fired a Blizzaga spell at the figure, who stopped and turned to face Sora as the spell got closer. But in another flash of lightning, the figure vanished as the spell impacted the tree. Sora landed at the spot where the figure was as he looked around confused. "Where did-" He asked as rain began to fall and soak his clothes.

"Ah, Sora. You haven't changed," A voice said above him. He looked up to see the figure standing on another branch up above as Sora recognized the voice belonging to the younger version of Xehanort.

"Why did you come back?!" Sora demanded as he flew up to the branch and tried to strike at Young Xehanort but he easily dodged as another lightning strike flashed across the forest as Sora chased Xehanort with Flowmotion and tried to strike at him but failed at every try as the two jumped from branch to branch until they finally stopped at one as Sora gasped for breath as Young Xehanort didn't even appear to be fazed.

"Tired already? Still weak from your little exam?" Young Xehanort quipped as Sora gritted his teeth. "Save your strength. You'll need it for what we have planned for you. We released that fiend Cinderblock in order to lure you here. And here you are," Young Xehanort said. Sora held his keyblade in front of him in anger.

"Want do you want here?" Sora demanded.

"One of your friend's hearts have interested us. We have come to collect it and add it to our Organization," Young Xehanort said.

"Leave them out of this!" Sora yelled as he swung at the black-coated figure but he easily dodged the strikes as he leaped from the branch and back down to the ground. Sora jumped down after him as he fired energy spells at him but another flash of lightning and Young Xehanort was gone as the spells impacted the empty grass floor.

"Where did he-AH!" Sora yelled in fear as a sliver bo staff suddenly stabbed into the ground next to him, making him fall to the ground. A few seconds after, Robin followed along as he grabbed the staff.

"Sora?" Robin asked.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Sora asked. Robin was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your guys little nature hike but…WHERE WERE YOU?!" Beast Boy asked as he ripped some of his green hair out in frustration as he, Raven, Ravager, and Cyborg rejoined them, with Raven creating some cover from the rain with her soul self. "We had to finish off Cinderblock by ourselves, in the rain, and…*ACHOO*" Beast Boy suddenly sneezed as he turned into an elephant before turning back into human. "Great. Now I've got a cold," Beast Boy said in a congested voice as he took cover under Raven's soul self.

"As funny as that was, where were you guys?" Rose asked. Sora looked down in thought as he debated about telling them about Xehanort when Robin beat him to the punch.

"Slade. He's back," Robin said as he put his staff away.

"Wait, what?!" Sora and Rose asked at the same time in disbelief.

"You sure? I mean, you kinda had Slade on the brain lately. Maybe-" Cyborg said but Robin stopped him.

"It was him. He's going to create a massive earthquake, and we have three hours to stop it!" Robin said.

"But…that's impossible! I saw him fall into the lava myself! There was no way for him to come back from that," Sora said.

"And he didn't have anything to pull himself back up either. He couldn't have lived through that," Rose said.

"But somehow he did," Raven said as Beast Boy continued to sneeze.

"We'll worry about how Slade survived later. Right now, all that matters is how we stop him. Cyborg, check out the bridge. Raven, take the park. Sora and Rose, take the city. Beast Boy, the pier. Starfire and I will go after Slade. Everyone report in, if you find anything. Titans go!" Robin said as everyone split up as another strike of lightning flashed across the sky. Sora glided up into the air as he picked up Rose and flew towards the city The two eventually landed on the roof of one of the buildings as they looked for any type of generator. Rose used her communicator in order to track any signal but she wasn't finding anything.

"No signal. Nothing. Whatever my father is using must be well hidden," Rose said to Sora but she didn't get a reply. She looked at Sora to see that he had a scared, far-off look on his face. "Hello, Earth to Sora?" Rose said as Sora snapped back to attention.

"S-sorry, Rose. What did you say?" Sora said in a quiet voice.

"Are you alright? Your almost acting like Robin and it's kinda freaking me out," Rose said. Sora didn't answer as he seemed to be struggling with himself. "Did you see Slade too? Is that what's going on with you?" Rose asked. Sora quickly shook his head no in disagreement.

"No, no I didn't see him out there," Sora said but Rose saw that he was still holding back on her.

"But you did see something, didn't you? Sora, what did you see?" Rose asked. Sora looked out across the city rooftops as he debated with himself again.

"I saw…" Sora said but stopped when he saw something on a nearby rooftop that made his face break into a look of fear as he took off for the rooftop, leaving Rose behind.

"Sora?!" Rose asked in confusion as her communicator suddenly went off. Meanwhile, Sora jumped from rooftop to rooftop before finally landing on the one that he was aiming for. There in the center stood Young Xehanort with his clock based keyblade drawn and ready.

"Time's running out, Sora. Soon your friend will be one of us and there would be nothing that you can do to stop us," Young Xehanort said with a smirk, making Sora grit his teeth as he fired two Fire spells at the black cloaked figure, causing smoke to erupt around him. Sora then leapt in for a strike but Young Xehanort easily blocked it before striking Sora in the chest with an ice covered fist, making him fly back and land on the ground, clutching his chest. Young Xehanort suddenly teleport next to him, attempting to stab him but Sora moved out of the way as he tried to counter attack but the time traveler once again easily deflected the attacks and strike Sora across the chest, creating a huge cut across his jacket. Sora looked up to see Young Xehanort missing as he looked around when he found himself suddenly frozen in time as he felt multiple sword strikes cut across his body as he fell to the ground in pain. "You really have gotten weaker from the exam, haven't you?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Sora!" Rose asked as the two looked to see Rose standing at the edge of the roof, looking on in concern. Young Xehanort smiled as he vanished in a burst of darkness. Sora looked around in shock as he and Rose were left standing on the roof. "Sora, what happened?" Rose asked.

"Rose! I know I should've told you but I didn't want you to worry, especially with Slade coming back and-" Sora said but Rose stopped him.

"Worry about what, Sora? What are you talking about?" Rose asked confused, making Sora look at her in shock.

"What-did you not see him? Xehanort was here. I was fighting him just now," Sora said.

"What you mean the guy who turned you into Anti-Form? He was here?" Rose asked.

"Yes, and he's after one of you. I-I have to stop him before he can get to you guys," Sora said in a frightened tone.

"Alright, let's regroup with the others and see if we can come up with a plan," Rose said as she pulled out her communicator when she heard footsteps running. She looked up to see Sora running for the ledge. "Sora wait!" Rose yelled, running after him but it was too late as Sora leapt off and glided into the air.

"Sorry Rose but I have to stop them!" Sora yelled as he flew off into the city. Rose looked on in worry as her friend disappeared into the city streets.

"I-I have to tell the others!" Rose said as she jumped to the lower rooftops.

( _Later_ )

"I've run a complete sweep of the city's seismic faults. They're all clean. I'm thinking this seismic-generator stuff is just another one of Slade's tricks," Cyborg said to the others as they regrouped in the middle of an empty city street. Raven was still protecting herself from the rain while Beast Boy was still sneezing up a storm. Suddenly, Starfire joined them as she landed next to them.

"I am not so certain that Slade is behind this," Starfire said in a worried and scared voice.

"What happened? Where's Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin…has elected to search on his own," Starfire said.

"What…why?" Beast Boy asked.

"He wasn't the only one," a voice said above them. They looked up to see Rose land in front of them in a crouch as she walked up to them.

"Rose? Where's Sora?" Raven asked.

"He took off too. He said he saw the guy who turned him into Anti-Form. Xehanort was the name I think and he fought him too but I didn't see him at all," Rose asked.

"The same has happened with Robin. He said he saw Slade. I tried to see him, I truly did but I could not. I have never seen Robin so angry…so angry at me," Starfire said.

"Odd, Sora didn't seem angry, he seemed scared and worried. Normally, he would've easily asked us for help but he just took off without even telling me," Rose said worried. Cyborg then stepped up with a look of determination on his face.

"Let's go find Sora and Robin," Cyborg said.

( _Meanwhile, in the middle of the city_ )

Sora was standing in an abandoned building with several stories up above him as old desk tables and crumbling pieces of stair well surrounded him. He didn't know why he came here, it just felt like the place he had to come to. It definitely gave him the creeps though, so he created a ball of light in his hand to lighten the space. He walked around when suddenly a bunch of bats came flying towards him, screeching at him as he fell to the ground, making the space go dark again. The bats flew out into the night sky through a hole in the ceiling as Sora got back up.

"Ugh, what am I doing? I shouldn't have left Rose like that. I-I should probably head back," Sora said as he made his way for the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice echoed through the building, making Sora stop in his tracks. He slowly turned around to see a black cloaked figure drop down from the top stories of the building as he removed his hood, revealing his dark skin, amber-orange eyes and shoulder length sliver hair.

"Xemnas?!" Sora asked.

"I thought you would do anything for your friends," Xemnas said. Sora gritted his teeth as he charged at the former leader of the Organization and swung at him but Xemnas simply teleported away, making Sora miss and hit an old desk. Sora looked around to see Xemnas standing at the edge of a broken stair case. Sora jumped after him but as soon as he set foot on the edge, the stair case fell apart, making it and Sora fall to the ground. Luckily, Sora landed on his feet but was forced to quickly move out of the way from the debris as the shockwave made him fall to the ground. "Though it would seem you have no friends to help you now," Xemnas's voice echoed across the room.

"No, I just didn't want them to get hurt by you," Sora said as he created another sphere of light when suddenly a bolt of red energy struck his hand making it dissipate.

"And what's you're usual saying: your friends are your power?" Xemnas said behind him.

"Why couldn't Rose see Xehanort when I fought him?" Sora asked as he turned to face him.

"Has your Master not informed you of invisibility magic yet?" Xemnas asked.

"Magic or not, your not going to hurt my friends or drag them into the darkness," Sora said as he swung at Xemnas with a few strikes but once again he easily dodged out of the way before teleporting away. Sora chased after him as Xemnas stood in the center of the building.

"Your petty exam has made you weak, while we have grown stronger than ever," Xemnas said before leaping up the broken staircases to the very top. Sora follows him but like before, with every step the staircases collapse, with every step, a stair case falls. Sora finally manages to reach the floor where Xemnas was waiting.

"You can't save your friend from us, and they can't see us. They will never stop us, Sora, no matter how strong they are," Xemnas said as he walks closer to Sora but the keyblade wielder quickly backs away as he gets into his battle stance.

"Then I'll stop you guys myself. I've done it twice already!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, you never stopped us. You never stopped anything," Xemnas quipped making Sora recklessly strike at him as Xemnas easily dodged the attacks before bashing Sora away with his Ethereal Blades, making Sora roll across the ground. Sora quickly gets up and attacks again but the Superior once again kicks Sora away. Sora tries to get up but stops to catch his breath as he looks up to see Xemnas towering over him.

"Not a single hit landed," Xemnas said. Sora grits his teeth as he tries to attack again but Xemnas manages to kick Sora's feet out from under him, making him fall from the floor and back to the bottom floor. Sora began to glide but Xemnas suddenly teleported above him and kicked him in the back, making Sora fall all the way to the ground in a big crash. Sora slowly picks himself up from the ground as Xemnas walks up to him from behind.

"How can you protect your friends when you can't even protect yourself, Sora?" Xemnas asked, making Sora turn around only to have a boot connect with his face, knocking Sora to the ground again. He groans in pain as he looks up to see Xemnas hovering over him before coming down with a powerful kick, hitting Sora in the chest as he collides with the floor again. Sora tries to quickly get back up but the Superior beats him to it by grabbing Sora by the ankle and slamming him into a nearby desk, destroying it in the process. Sora struggles to get up when he feels someone grab him by the hood and lift him up and he looks to see Xemnas holding him before Xemnas fires a powerful blast of lightning directly in Sora's chest, making him stagger away in pain with Xemnas following it up with another bash to the chest with one of his blades, laying Sora out again. Sora slowly gets back on his feet in pain as Xemnas rushes towards him and unleashes a powerful combo of kicks and blade slashes while also not letting Sora put any defense up until he finally knocks him into a nearby wall. Sora groans in pain as he looks up to see Xemnas grab him by the hair and lift him up before bashing him across the face with his blades, kicking him in the stomach and ends it by surrounding Sora with red lasers before launching them all at once, making Sora scream in pain. As soon as the lasers stopped Sora fell to the ground as he tried to crawl away from Xemnas but the former leader stepped on his back, stopping him. Meanwhile, outside the room of the building, Rose and Raven were searching for Sora and was using his communicator to track him. Rose looked at her communicator to see that his signal was close.

"I'm picking up Sora's signal. He's close," Rose said when suddenly the sound of Sora screaming in pain broke through the quiet building.

"Very close," Raven said as she floated to the main door of the building and forced it open. The two ran in to see Sora being thrashed around the floor by an unseen force. Most of his clothes were either torn or dirty and his face and body were covered in bruises and scratches. Rose pulled out a flashlight to get a better look around to see absolutely nothing around Sora.

"Uh, Sora?" Rose asked. Sora suddenly looked toward them with a look of fear and pain clear on his face.

"XEMNAS!" Sora yelled. The two looked shock at the voice when Raven suddenly released a burst of magic all across the bottom floor. Sora looked around in shock as Rose and Raven walked closer to him. "What? Where did-" Sora asked as he looked around the floor.

"Sora calm down!" Rose said, grabbing him by the shoulders. But Sora quickly shrugged away from her as he backed away in fear.

"No! They'll come for you guys! I have to stop them! I can't lose you guys!" Sora said but Raven appeared behind him, stopping him from running out of the building.

"Sora, no one is here for us. The only person who was here was you, otherwise I would've sensed them," Raven said.

"You guys don't understand! I was fighting Xemnas just this second ago, how do you think I got all these injuries?" Sora asked.

"I don't know Sora but you have to stop or your gonna run yourself into the ground. Whoever your talking about whether it's Xehanort or this Xemnas person, their not here and their not coming for us!" Rose declared.

"No! They're real, Rose and they'll stop at nothing to cause harm to me and my friends. It doesn't matter what happens to me, just as long as I stop them!" Sora yelled when suddenly something blasted his head, knocking him out. Rose looked shocked as she looked up to see Raven standing behind him with magic coming from her hands. She kneeled down to check on him to see that he was now sleeping.

"He was gonna run off again. I had too," Raven said in a sad tone in her voice.

"I know Raven…I know. C'mon, we better get him back to the Tower. Let's hope the others found Robin," Rose said as she picked him up with Raven's help.

( _Later, back at the Tower_ )

Sora slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a darkened room lying on a bed of some sort. He groaned in pain as he tried to move his arms and legs but found that he was unable to move. He looked down at his body to see that he was strapped down while sensors were hooked to his forehead as he looked up to see a computer screen showing his vitals. He looked over to see a green screen off to his side as he heard some grunting from the other side.

"R-Robin?" Sora asked as the grunting stopped.

"Sora?" Robin's response came.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Sora asked when the two heard a noise outside.

"But must we keep them restrained?" Starfire's voice said from the other room.

"Robin threatened us, Star. He's dangerous," Cyborg said.

"Dangerous? Try totally flipped-out coo-coo labonza!" Beast Boy popped in before popping right back out with a powerful sneeze, leading to a loud crash.

"You did what?" Sora asked Robin.

"What about Sora?" Raven asked.

"You saw him Rae, He was going to end up seriously hurt or worse if we didn't find him," Rose said in a worried tone.

" _You_ did what?" Robin asked right back, making Sora look down in regret.

"We've gotta run some tests on them. Try to find out what's going on," Rose said. Sora wondered what kind of tests they were talking about when he suddenly heard a noise come from Robin.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Sora asked concerned.

"Don't concern yourself with him," a voice said to Sora and he looked over to his right to see a familiar figure walk up to his bed. He had orange eyes, tan skin, long white hair with three spikes on the top and side of his head, sliver white gloves on each hand, black pauldrons on his shoulders, black pants, knee-high boots, a black leather coat with red on the inside while it hid a white shirt underneath and on the middle of his chest was the Heartless symbol. "Besides, we have much to catch up on, Sora," the figure said.

"A-Ansem?!" Sora said in fear. Ansem walked closer to him as a pulsating ball of darkness formed in his hand.

"Don't worry. This won't take long," Ansem said with a smile. Meanwhile, outside the room, the team was overlooking Sora and Robin's vitals with Rose, Stitch and Cyborg checking the computers, Beast Boy resting on a chair with an ice bag on his head, and Raven and Starfire standing by with Raven pacing back and forth.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Raven asked.

"No. So far, everything looks normal," Rose said as Stitch looked down in worry.

"But they are not normal! Robin would not do these things. He would not threaten his friends, he would not shout at me or…" Starfire said.

"Neither would Sora. He wouldn't go off on his own, he wouldn't hold things back from us and…there has to be something wrong with them!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy rolled in still resting.

"Guys, I'm sure there's a good explanation, okay? Maybe Slade really is invisible and Sora is just seeing things and we just can't-" Beast Boy stated but Cyborg stops him.

"No. He still woulda shown up on my radar. I'm telling you, there wasn't-" Cyborg said but he was silenced by the sudden sound of the two vital signs suddenly going critical, alerting everyone.

"Their heart rates are going off the charts!" Rose said as she typed on the computer.

"Blood pressure, neural kinetics…most people can't survive this kind of stress!" Cyborg said. The sound of the vitals alert continued until suddenly the two signs flatlined.

"Sora!" Raven yelled as ran into the room with everyone following her. The door opened and the team entered to see the entire room in disarray: both beds were tossed aside with the straps removed and one of the windows were busted open, letting the cold wind and rain in.

"Wow, and I thought I didn't like going to the doctor," Beast Boy joked. Rose, who had Stitch clinging to her shoulder in worry, walked over to one of the beds and picked up one of the sensors that was left on the bed.

"But where's Sora and Robin?" Rose asked but her question was eventually answered when the team heard thumps and booms coming from above and they looked up to see an air vent free from its hinges and wide open. Beast Boy acted quickly as he turned into a hummingbird and flew up to the opening with Stitch following him but the two were unable to make it as a metal wall suddenly blocked off the opening, causing the two to make impact with the wall. The two fell back down to the ground as metal walls cover the rest of the windows and doors, sealing the team inside the room. Raven went over to a nearby terminal and typed on it to see that everything was locked down.

"Robin's activated the quarantine protocol. Nothing can get in or out," Raven reported. In anger, Starfire fired a starbolt at one of the doors but it just ricochets off the door and around the room before finally dissipating. After calming down, Cyborg gets to work on cutting through the door when Raven gets into a meditating stance.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Finding them. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted as her soul self flew out of her and split into two before taking off. One went into the air vent while the other took off through the window. It flew around the entire Tower before eventually finding Sora standing in his battle stance with keyblade in hand. It flew towards him as he continued to look around the roof top.

"Sora, we're here to help you," Raven said to Sora.

"Raven! How did you…? No, you have to leave! They'll destroy you!" Sora warned. Raven saw the Ops room and the box that held Slade's mask lying on the basement as she heard the sound of heartbeats.

"Sora, your heart. You're in danger. You have to trust me. They're not here. They're not in the Tower," Raven said as she now saw memories from Sora's past: living on his home island, obtaining the keyblade, traveling to different…based on Disney movies and protecting his friends from black-cloaked figures.

"No Raven! Their here! I've fought them!" Sora stated. Raven continues to see Sora go through his travels until she reaches a point where she sees Sora sitting on a tall, white throne.

"Then let me see them…through your eyes," Raven said as she takes control of Sora's mind, allowing her to see through his eyes. She looks around to see that Sora is standing on the rooftop in the middle of the rain. She looked around to see nothing around Sora.

"See, Sora? There's no one here. There never was," Raven said but as soon as those words left her mouth, she turned to see a man with long sliver spikey hair in a black coat with red blades coming out of his hands, dash towards Sora and strike him across the face, severing her connection with Sora while her connection with Robin was cut by Slade. Raven got up from the floor as the others surrounded her.

"NO!" Raven yelled.

"What? What happened?" Rose asked as she helped her up.

"I saw Slade and the people Sora is fighting. They maybe real or not but their real to Sora and Robin and that's all that matters. The stress on their brains is destroying their bodies. They truly believe that their fighting their arch enemies. And the enemies are winning," Raven reported.

( _Meanwhile, back on the roof_ )

Sora, who was still bruised and injured made a swing at Young Xehanort with his keyblade but he easily blocked it with his own before freezing Sora in time and struck him several times before restarting time, making Sora feel his pain as he staggered away. Xemnas grabbed him by the shirt before striking him several times with his blades before him blasting him in the gut with an electrical blast. Ansem then floated over to him and encased him in a sphere of darkness before blasting him several times with lasers before making the sphere explode, sending Sora sliding across the roof floor. Sora tired to pick himself up as he looked up to see Xemnas walk up to him as Sora tried to grab his keyblade but the Superior stopped him by kicking him in the gut.

"This was always how it was going to end Sora," Young Xehanort said as he readied his keyblade. Sora began to crawl his way to the edge in order to get away from the dark trio but Ansem beat him to the punch as he fired a powerful blast at Sora, knocking him off the edge and making him crash into the rocky floor. Sora yelled in pain as the three teleported to him again as a lightning strike flashed across the sky, making the three vanish for a second before reappear.

"Xehanort…please…stop," Sora begged as he crawled toward the entrance but Young Xehanort stopped him by striking in the chest with his keyblade.

"No, Sora. We'll never stop. We are the creatures that hide in the darkness. The monsters that frighten you within your heart. Or rather, are you that monster?" Ansem asked as the three fired a beam of darkness at Sora, making him scream in pain as his eyes suddenly turned yellow. The beams stopped as he saw darkness coming from his body.

"Now Sora, join us as our 13th vessel," Xemnas said as the three stood before him. Sora slowly got up as he walked towards them when once again another lightning strike flashed, making the three intangible again. Sora stopped as something finally clicked in his head.

"No. No, this isn't real. Your not real," Sora said, making Ansem laugh.

"We are real, boy. How else would you have gotten those injuries? You couldn't even land a single hit upon us," Ansem said. Sora continued to stand there as he remembered a certain word.

"Hide in the darkness…your all in my mind. Only in the darkness. My friends are right. None of you are here. And they are my power!" Sora declared as his eyes turned back to blue. The three glared at him as they charged towards him.

"We're real enough to destroy you!" Young Xehanort declared.

"LIGHT!" Sora said as he created a huge, powerful blast of light from his keyblade, making the dark trio evaporate from the brightness. As soon as their gone, Sora finishes the move as he falls to the ground, exhausted. The keyblade disappears in a flash of light as the rain continues to fall upon him.

"Sora!" He hears as he cracks his eyes open to see Raven hovering towards him. She lands next to him as she creates a cover from the rain.

"Hey, Raven. It's alright," Sora said in a tired tone. Raven looks worriedly at him as she attempts to heal his wounds.

( _Later, back inside_ )

The Titans were back inside the recovery room as Robin and Sora sat on separate beds while Cyborg looked through the results as everyone waited with Stitch sitting next to Robin and Sora, taking care of their injuries.

"Looks like Slade pulled off one last trick. His mask contained a chemical reagent that infiltrated your central nervous system," Cyborg stated, making Sora look at Robin with a look of realization.

"That dust from Slade's mask," Sora said.

"It made me see, hear, and feel Slade, even though he wasn't there," Robin said as he took one of his sensors off.

"And the more you fought, the more harm it did to you," Starfire said.

"And anybody else who got in the way," Raven added.

"But wait, why didn't Sora see Slade? Why did he end up seeing that Xehanort guy?" Rose asked. Everyone looked at Sora for an answer as he took a breath.

"Because Xehanort is my Slade. Ever since I got the keyblade, I've battled a version of Xehanort. When I first got it I battled Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem. He was different from other Heartless that I fought before because Xehanort's darkness was so strong that he took on human form and was able to speak. Then when I went on my second journey, I fought Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas," Sora said.

"Oh, Sora. That is rude to call someone a nobody," Starfire said.

"Hah, I get the confusion, Star but a nobody is a creature that is born if a person with a strong heart and will turn into a Heartless. Its basically an empty shell that is trying to find its heart. Though I eventually found out that Nobodies had their own hearts which was really confusing. Anyway, I fought Xemnas and his group of powerful nobodies called Organization XIII. After that, My best friend Riku, a fellow keyblade wielder, and I went on to take a Mark of Mastery Exam," Sora said.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Its where a keyblade wielder performs a certain task in order to gain the title of Keyblade Master, right?" Raven asked.

"That's right. Riku and I had to travel to a realm of sleep in order to attain a power called the Power of Waking, which allows the user to awaken and restore sleeping hearts. But that is when I encountered the younger version of Xehanort," Sora said.

"So wait, there's Ansem, Xemnas, and a young version of this guy. Seesh, how many Xehanort's are there?!" Cyborg asked.

"You don't want to know, Cy. So, Xehanort was planning on recreating the legendary Keyblade War and remaking the Organization again and wanted me to be his 13th member. Luckily, Riku and my friends saved me and Riku saved me from the darkness. After that, Riku became the new Master, I ended up failing the Exam and losing most of my powers in the process," Sora said, with a sad tone.

"Oh, Sora. I'm so sorry," Starfire said.

"Is that why you're here now? In order to get your strength back?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, and in the process, I ended up here, with you guys," Sora said with a smile. Everyone smiled in response as Cyborg checked the vitals again.

"Scan says you guys are all clear now," Cyborg said. Stitch was also finished with the injuries as he put the bandages away.

"Just in case," Robin said as he got up from the bed and turned the lights off. He and Sora looked around to see nothing but the Titans in the room. He sighed in relief as he turned the lights back on. "I've been fighting Slade for so long, I guess its hard to just let it go. But sometimes, I feel like I'm the only one still looking for him, the only one who can stop him," Robin admitted. Sora eased himself off the bed and onto his feet as he held onto it for support.

"Robin, your-we're not alone," Sora said.

"And if Slade and that Xehanort guy ever return, we'll be ready. We've got things covered here. Why don't you guys get some rest?" Cyborg suggested. Sora and Robin smiled at the thought of rest.

"Sounds like a good idea," Robin said as he headed out first. Sora began to follow him when his side began to hurt but Rose ran over to help him.

"Easy there. I got ya," Rose said, putting a smile on Sora's face.

"Thanks Rose and thank you guys," Sora said. Sora and Rose walked out of the room with Stitch following them out. Suddenly, Beast Boy propped up from another bed in the recovery room.

"Did I hear all that right? Nobodies being people and different versions of a guy?! Dude, the last thing I need right now is a full blown headache!" Beast Boy said as he went into another sneezing fit. Raven and Starfire couldn't help but laugh when they heard Cyborg looking at something on the screen.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"The reagent in Slade's ask didn't trigger itself. There was a signal. Somebody triggered it…from outside the Tower," Cyborg said, making a chill go down everybody's spines. Outside, on a cliff overlooking the Tower stood a black-cloaked figure. He drops something on the ground before smashing it to pieces with his foot before disappearing into a dark portal.

( _Later, that night_ )

Raven stood in front of Sora's room, wanting to speak and check on the boy to make sure that he was doing alright and…well just to see him. Raven went to knock on the door but she stopped herself.

"C'mon, you've talked to him before," Raven said to herself as she knocked on the door. She heard someone get up and the door open but instead of Sora, there stood…

"Rose?" Raven said, surprised to see the sliver haired girl standing there.

"Hey, Rae. Whassup?" Rose asked.

"I-I just wanted to check on Sora," Raven said.

"Oh, he's fine. Soon as he got to his room he healed himself and is now just resting. I'm staying with him for tonight to make sure he sleeps good for the night," Rose said.

"Oh, good. J-just wanted to make sure," Raven said.

"I could wake him up if you want to talk to him," Rose offered.

"No, no, no! He…he needs the rest. I just…He's been through a lot and I just wanted to see him," Raven said. The two looked back at the sleeping boy as breathed in and out.

"I know. I've never seen him so scared before. But I'm glad he's better," Rose said.

"Well, I'll let you get back to sleep then," Raven said.

"Alright. Night, Raven," Rose said as the door closed between the two. Raven let out a breath as she slowly made her way to her room.

 _And that's the end of this chapter! Whew boy! What a time that this took but I definitely enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. With this being the creepiest episode in the series, I kinda wanted to go a little above and beyond with this one so it was quite a lot of thought put in. Now onto the reviews:_

 _ **UmbranKeyblade:**_ _Thanks, it was an idea that I had when I made this story._

 _ **Guest1:**_ _I'm thinking of a good time to introduce Superboy. I want it to be at a good time and not just randomly thrown in._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Yeah, Gizmo's situation is small in comparison to anything else. LOL_

 _ **Guest3:**_ _Yes, only the main five Titans will get keyblades. Starfire was the first to get one and the others will get one soon._

 _ **Guest4:**_ _Yeah, I plan to have Double Form and other keyblade transformations will appear._

 _ **Guest5:**_ _Yeah, I kinda forgot that Rose had that power. I'll include it sometime._

 _Thank you guys so much for reading this, please favor, please follow, and please leave a review as it lets me guys know your comments and ideas. Sidenote: Guys, also please stay safe through this whole virus situation. It will pass and we'll look back and laugh at all the craziness that has taken place this year. Anyway, you guys have great year and I'll talk to you guys in the next chapter. Peace._


End file.
